


Skradzione Chwile

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 117,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się zaraz po śmierci Syriusza. Harry wraca do Hogwartu wcześniej niżby tego chciał. Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry traci kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Voldemort ma nowe plany względem chłopca. Jaka jest rola Severusa w tym planie? Czy Mistrz Eliksirów poradzi sobie z komplikacjami, które pojawią się podczas wykonywania zadania?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został opublikowany 1 maja 2006r.

**_Rozdział: 1_** _  
  
"Smugi jasne, smugi srebrne, smugi szklane,  
Srebrnowłose, srebrnodźwiękie, ukochane.   
W waszym szepcie miodopłynne są peany,   
Smugi deszczu, szklane kulki, pieśni szklane   
Czy w radości, czy w tęsknocie — zakochany,   
Chodzę sobie w waszą mowę — zasłuchany.   
Dobre deszcze, deszcze dobre, złotem dziane,   
Smugi jasne, krople drobne, ukochane."   
("Deszcz", J. Iwaszkiewicz)_   
  
Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby nastąpić koniec świata, to dlaczego nie miałby nastąpić właśnie dziś? Przecież już chyba nic gorszego wydarzyć się nie może? Jednak co do tego, to Severus Snape nie był tak całkowicie przekonany. Najgorsze było to, że niestety miał rację, o czym jeszcze nie wiedział i już niedługo miał się o tym przekonać. Wszystko miało się skomplikować bardziej niżby kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Cóż, życie ma to do siebie, że czasami stawia przed nami przeszkody, które osobowość słaba nijak nie może ominąć, a jedyne co jest w stanie zrobić, to przyjąć do wiadomości, że takowe są i pogodzić się z nimi. Nie każdy jednak chce to zrobić, a Severus do takich osób bynajmniej nie należał i nie zamierzał uzależnić się od niczego czy nikogo, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał popadać w bezsens, jak co niektórzy. Choć musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że ostanie dwa dni zupełnie wyprowadziły go z równowagi. Oczywiście nietrudno było znaleźć przyczynę tego stanu. Dokładniej mówiąc, była to zielonooka, irytująca, bezczelna osoba o zmierzwionych włosach, która od wczoraj nie wychodziła ze swojego dormitorium. Dodając do siebie jedynie te kilka cech, z równania wychodzi oczywiście Harry Potter. Nie dość, że ten bezmyślny gówniarz, bałwan do potęgi entej wymknął się razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi do tego cholernego Ministerstwa Magii i o mało wszyscy tam nie zginęli, to jeszcze dyrektor ich nie ukarał, tylko pochwalił za odwagę. Czysty obłęd i dom wariatów!   
Na domiar tego, powiedział dzieciakowi o tej cholernej przepowiedni, o której najlepiej by było, aby się nigdy nie dowiedział, bo przecież to jeszcze dziecko. Ma dopiero piętnaście lat, taka odpowiedzialność zrzucona na tego dzieciaka może mu jedynie zaszkodzić i zamącić w głowie. To, że nie znosi tego bachora nie znaczyło, że nie wie, co może on teraz czuć. Zwłaszcza, że dzieciak stracił przy tej samobójczej misji swojego ojca chrzestnego, jakby nie patrzył, jedyną mu bliską osobę. Tak, Severus był tego faktu świadomy. Nawet można było powiedzieć, że bardziej niżby chciał. W końcu wielokrotnie widział podczas lekcji Oklumencji jego wspomnienia z domu mugoli, u których mieszkał. Rodziną tego nie można było nazwać. Trafniejszym już określeniem jest "letni obóz przetrwania". Tak, to co zobaczył z życia Pottera, raz na zawsze zmieniło jego stosunek do tego chłopaka. Już nie uważał go za wyniosłego i zepsutego bachora, Chłopca Który Przeżył.   
To był też jeden z powodów, dla którego był zadowolony z przerwania tych koszmarnych lekcji, które okazały się i tak kompletnym niewypałem. Uświadamianie mu co jaki czas, że popełnił błąd w ocenie tego dzieciaka doprowadzało go do szału. Teraz na temat tych lekcji Oklumencji miał zupełnie inne zdanie i trochę się obwiniał swojej pochopnej decyzji. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chłopak powinien nauczyć się sztuki zamykania umysłu, dla jego własnego dobra. Czarny Pan próbował go opętać. Chłopak jednak go pokonał, lecz … gdyby następnym razem coś takiego się stało, mógłby już nie mieć tyle szczęścia co wtedy. Bynajmniej nienawiść i stare urazy nie zaciemniły mu całkowicie oczu i umysłu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. W dodatku jeszcze to co powiedział mu Albus. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Wściekłość, irytacja i coś w rodzaju paniki wypełniało jego ciało, umysł i serce. Przeczuwał poważne kłopoty i instynkt podpowiadał mu, że pojawią się szybciej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał.   
— Co my tacy źli?   
Doszedł go znajomy i irytujący głos, pozbawiony jak zwykle wszelkiego szacunku.   
— Iryt, zjeżdżaj! — warknął ostro i stanowczo Snape, posyłając duchowi wściekłe spojrzenie.   
Zjawa jednak nic sobie nie robiła z wściekłości, jaka płonęła w mrocznych oczach profesora. Zachichotała i wywinęła młynka w powietrzu.   
— Wszyscy krzyczą i przestawiają biednego Irytka z kąta w kąt. — Duch zrobił urażoną i pozornie nieszczęśliwą minę. Snape zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem i po chwili namysłu zdecydował się dla świętego spokoju zlekceważyć obecność i zachowanie ducha. Wyminął go, gdyż nie zamierzał przez niego przechodzić, nie lubił uczucia, które temu towarzyszyło. — A przecież Irytek nic złego nie zrobił — dodała zjawa z lekkim i złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wnikając w obraz wiszący na ścianie, przedstawiający bawiącego się chłopca i dziewczynkę na polanie. Dziewczynka ubrana w jasnoniebieską sukienkę na szeleczkach pisnęła z zaskoczeniem i schowała się za pniem drzewa. W tym samym momencie, młody czarodziej rozglądał się dookoła z wyciągniętą różdżką, by dostrzec, co też jego współtowarzyszkę zabaw tak wystraszyło.   
Snape westchnął.   
— Jeszcze nic, ale pewnie zrobi — syknął do siebie. Miał zły dzień i nie zamierzał się wdawać w głupie rozmowy z tym uosobieniem złośliwości i psot. Skierował się w korytarz, aby wejść na schody prowadzące w dół, dokładnie na drugie piętro. U Dumbledore'a zabawił przeszło dwie godziny i właśnie zbliżała się pora kolacji.   
Nagle coś trzasnęło, schody niespodziewanie się poruszyły, dość gwałtownie i gdyby Snape w ostatniej chwili nie chwycił się poręczy, wpadłby w przestrzeń, którą utworzyły dwa pęknięte na pół stopnie. — Iryt — powiedział bardzo poważnym i ściszonym głosem. — Zamorduję.   
— Przecież ja już jestem martwy — zachichotał rozbawiony duch, który nagle wyłonił się ze ściany i zanim profesor zdążył wymierzyć w niego swoją różdżką, wzbił się tym razem do góry i przeniknął sufit. Snape westchnął z rezygnacją i rozdrażnieniem. Wiedział, że na duchach różdżka nie zrobi wielkiego wrażenia, przecież są już martwe i nie odczuwają bólu fizycznego. Jednak było kilka ciekawych zaklęć, które mogły tym przeźroczystym zjawom uprzykrzyć "życie", o ile tak można nazwać ich egzystencję. Natomiast, jeżeli chodzi o głębsze uczucia, sfery duchowej i psychicznej, to jak każde inne żywe istoty odczuwają, a czasem bywają bardziej wrażliwe niż ludzie.   
Schody dobiły powoli do drugiej strony i zatrzymały się dokładnie naprzeciwko ciemnego korytarza. Snape zszedł z nich i skierował różdżkę na zniszczone stopnie.   
— _Reparo_ — wyszeptał, naprawiając je, aby ktoś sobie nie złamał nogi, gdyby przypadkiem tędy przechodził.   
Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Tak, on już wiedział, że duch pożałuje, zadarł z nieodpowiednią osobą. Widocznie przez te lata, jeszcze się nie nauczył, że z Severusa Snape'a nie robi się durnia i że nie ma on czegoś takiego jak poczucie humoru. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i jęknął żałośnie. Ten cholerny Iryt specjalnie uszkodził schody, aby zmieniły swoje położenie. Niech go szlag! Teraz znajdował się po zupełnie innej stronie zamku i będzie musiał nadrobić spory kawałek drogi. Zwłaszcza, że schody nie wykazywały teraz najmniejszej ochoty powrotu na swoje miejsce.   
Iryt pożałuje. Jednak w tym momencie profesor chcąc nie chcąc, musiał jednak iść tą drogą, gdyż innej nie było. Szedł teraz długim korytarzem drugiego piętra, który był już opustoszały. Przez tego cholernego ducha stracił sporo czasu i kolacja na pewno się już zaczęła. Jednak teraz, jakoś nie spieszyło mu się na nią. Szedł powoli, zaglądając w mijane okiennice. Po szybach leniwie spływały krople deszczu, a słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, oświetlając jeszcze dziedziniec szkolny swoją czerwienią i grą barwnych świateł na szybach. Czerwcowe kwiaty rozkwitały mieniąc się barwami tęczy i rozsiewając przyjemną, lekko odurzającą woń, przedostającą się przez uchylone kwatery do wnętrza zamku. Severus poczuł znajome ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Pamiętał to. Tamten dzień również był deszczowy i też był to czerwiec. Podszedł i zatrzymał się przy jednym z uchylonych okien. Spojrzał na dziedziniec ze smutkiem w czarnych oczach, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz zamyślenia. Wspomnienia tamtej chwili wypełniły jego myśli.   
Westchnął i już miał odejść, gdy jego wzrok przykuł kształt siedzący na ławce między krzewami. Z zainteresowaniem uchylił szerzej okno, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć, zmarszczył brwi. Nagle zamarł, gdyż już zdał sobie sprawę, kim jest ta osoba. Na kamiennej ławce siedział Potter. Chłopak miał przyciągnięte kolana do piersi i oplatał je ramionami. Głowa mu swobodnie leżała na kolanach. Dzieciak był ubrany w dżinsy i cienką białą koszulę. Wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować strugami deszczu, które na niego padały. Koszula była przemoczona i przylegała do szczupłego ciała, a włosy, które były zwykle rozczochranie i sterczały w różnych kierunkach, teraz były sklejone kroplami deszczu, które je wygładziły tak, że teraz opadały swobodnie. Snape zacisnął zęby, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Znów to samo uczucie, wściekłość i złość na samego siebie. Ten widok był tak żywy i znajomy, tylko że teraz, w tym samym miejscu siedział inny chłopiec. Prawdopodobnie tak samo zagubiony i samotny jak tamten sprzed lat, w dodatku niewiele młodszy.   
— Niech cię szlag! — warknął do siebie. — Ty mi robisz to specjalnie — dodał z bólem w głosie, nie spuszczając lodowatego wzroku z chłopaka. Dzieciak wyraźnie drżał, ale Severus nie mógł stwierdzić, co jest tego przyczyną. Zawsze uważał tego kretyna za irytującego bachora, wpychającego nos w nie swoje sprawy i pakującego się przy tym w kłopoty. Teraz jednak tą wygodną charakterystykę chłopaka szlag trafił i wcale nie z powodu wydarzeń z ostatnich dni, ale już od pewnego czasu czuł, że postępuje względem niego niesprawiedliwie. Jednak przyznać się do błędu nie jest łatwo, a tym bardziej nie komuś takiemu jak Severus Snape.   
Wydarzenia ostatnich dni sporo zmieniły. Od wczoraj dzieciak wyglądał jak chodzące widmo. Blady z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami. W dodatku był cichy i przygnębiony, jakby zupełnie nieobecny. Wczorajszego wieczora nawet nie pojawił się na kolacji, a na obiedzie zjadł tyle co nic. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie Granger, która siłą wmusiła w niego dwie kanapki, to by w ogóle nic nie zjadł. Poza tym na wczorajszych jak i dzisiejszych zajęciach też się nie pojawił. Cholerny gówniarz, a co mnie obchodzi czy chłopak coś je czy nie. Zirytował się. No, ale na Merlina, ten głupi dzieciak nie może przecież trwać dłużej w takim stanie, to go wykończy! Severus chcąc nie chcąc, czuł się trochę winny tej sytuacji, oczywiście z podkreśleniem na "trochę". Nigdy nie przepadał za Blackiem i z powodu jego śmierci bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru rozpaczać.   
Mężczyzna spojrzał na skulonego Gryfona, który wyraźnie nie radził sobie z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Najlepiej by było, aby ktoś z nim porozmawiał. No i właśnie w tej sprawie był przed chwilą u Dumbledore'a. Nie dość, że kosztowało go niesamowicie wiele wysiłku i opanowania, aby zacząć rozmowę na temat tego chłopaka, zwłaszcza po tym jego wyskoku do Ministerstwa, to jeszcze Albus zakomunikował mu, że nie ma zamiaru nic zrobić w tej sprawie i chłopak na pewno sam sobie z tym poradzi.   
Jasne, prychnął z sarkazmem, patrząc za okno. Właśnie widzi jak sobie z tym radzi. Doprawdy świetny sposób, doprowadzić się do zapalenia płuc. Jeżeli chce popełnić samobójstwo, to jest wiele ciekawszych, szybszych i bezbolesnych sposobów. Ta myśl wywołała w nim nieokreślony niepokój i jak najszybciej ją odegnał.   
— Dłużej tak nie może być — odparł w ciszę po chwili zastanowienia. Przymknął okno, aby krople deszczu nie wpadały do środka na posadzkę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia na dziedziniec, aby doprowadzić dzieciaka do porządku. To prawda, obydwaj się wzajemnie nienawidzili, a ich obecna sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyła, ale na Merlina, chłopak wyraźnie się stacza i w końcu popełni jakieś głupstwo. Jako nauczyciel i wychowawca jest zobowiązany do zainteresowania się tą sprawą, pomimo że tą osobą jest Potter, czyli jego największy koszmar. Teraz układał w głowie, co też powinien powiedzieć Potterowi, oczywiście oprócz tego, że zamierzał odjąć mu kilka punktów za … hmm, jeszcze konkretnie nie wiedział za co, ale na pewno coś się znajdzie. Sam fakt, że widok zmokniętego i użalającego się nad sobą chłopaka wywoływał w nim niewielkie współczucie i wyrzuty sumienia był doskonałym powodem.   
Tak zamyślony skręcił ostro w korytarz i nagle poczuł, że ktoś z ogromnym impetem wpada na niego i w konsekwencji przewraca na posadzkę. W dodatku poczuł na sobie ciężar ciała, które na nim ciężko wylądowało.   
— Kur*wa! — zaklął dobitnie, zupełnie odruchowo. Podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć osobę, którą w tym momencie miał zamiar zamordować na miejscu. Jego czarne i obecnie wściekłe oczy, napotkały przerażony, zielony wzrok i bladą twarz. Potter! _No tak, bo któżby inny_ , jęknął w duchu z rezygnacją. Czy ten dzieciak musi go prześladować zawsze i wszędzie, co z nim nie tak? To nienormalne. Już miał na niego nawrzeszczeć i chłopak, co zdołał zaobserwować z jego twarzy wydawał się czekać na to, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie leży płasko na posadzce, która jest cholernie twarda i zimna. W dodatku ma na sobie inne ciało, które wygląda na to, że z powodu przerażenia i szoku zupełnie zesztywniało i wyraźnie nie miało najmniejszego zamiaru się poruszyć. Mistrz Eliksirów zdecydowanie czuł się przyskrzyniony między ciałem chłopaka a tą cholerną posadzką. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie czuł z tego powodu dyskomfortu, to było dziwne, ale nie odczuwał ciężaru chłopka jako czegoś nieznośnego i nieprzyjemnego. To było raczej…   
Chłopak zadrżał i z powodu tej bliskości nauczyciel to wyraźnie poczuł, a obecnie rozchodzący się ogień po jego własnym ciele, przywrócił mu natychmiast trzeźwość myślenia.   
— Tylko jedno słowo, Potter — syknął głosem pełnym jadu, modląc się w duchu, aby chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na ledwie dostrzegalny rumieniec, który niewątpliwie pojawił się na jego bladych policzkach.   
— Szlaban… — wyszeptał niepewnie zdezorientowany Gryfon.   
— Dokładnie, panie Potter — odparł lodowato. — A teraz gdybyś był tak uprzejmy i… zszedł ze mnie, byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięczny — dodał z czystym sarkazmem i swoją typową złośliwością w głosie.   
Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i ku satysfakcji profesora zarumienił się widowiskowo, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zażenowanie, gdy dotarła do niego absurdalność całej sytuacji i pozycji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Natychmiast zszedł z nauczyciela, rumieniąc się o ile to było możliwe jeszcze bardziej. Snape wstał z podłogi otrzepując swoją długą, czarną szatę, aby doprowadzić się do porządku.   
— Ja… ja chciałem — zaczął niepewnie, gapiąc się w podłogę. — Przeprosić.   
Mężczyzna posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.   
— Marsz się przebrać! — rozkazał, wskazując na przemoknięte ubranie, z którego stróżkami ciekła woda. — Jutro o dwudziestej trzydzieści szlaban w moim gabinecie — zakomunikował chłopakowi, prostując się i krzyżując ręce na piersi.   
Harry zagryzł zęby i przytaknął, następnie bez słowa skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru, aby się przebrać. Wolał już nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji, a poza tym był nadal lekko zażenowany i marzył, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od profesora.   
Snape spojrzał za oddalającym się szybko Gryfonem.   
— Czy ten kretyn nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym zaklęciu suszącym? — warknął, widząc kałuże wody powstałe z ociekającego ubrania chłopaka. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że jego szata również jest mokra od przemoczonego ubrania Pottera, z którego ściekała woda. Poczuł jak po twarzy spływały mu kropelki przyjemnie chłodnego deszczu, które ściekły z czarnych, przemoczonych włosów chłopaka i z jego twarzy. Zielone oczy, były one przepełnione strachem, ale w głębi swoich źrenic były takie samotne, smutne. Jego ciało na wspomnienie tego wzroku wypełniło ponownie to dziwne uczucie gorąca i natychmiast z rozdrażnieniem machnął różdżką. — _Faventus*_ — syknął i jego szata stała się sucha.   
Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i skierował w stronę Wielkiej Sali, choć i tak był już sporo spóźniony i kolacja pewnie dobiegała końca. Schował różdżkę, miał nadzieję, że już nic mu nie przeszkodzi i spokojnie do niej dotrze. Po kilku minutach wyszedł tajemnym przejściem, które znajdowało się za stołem nauczycielskim i zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce.   
— Severusie, spóźniłeś się — odparła McGonagall, spoglądając na mężczyznę.   
— Zauważyłem — odparł chłodno. — Czy coś przegapiłem?   
— Nie musisz być taki opryskliwy — odparła urażona.   
Mistrz Eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział. Był zły, rozdrażniony, a widok uśmiechającego się ciepło Dumbledore'a i jego lśniące wesołością jasnoniebieskie oczy zupełnie go wyprowadzały z równowagi i dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo odbierały apetyt. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to o szklaneczce czegoś mocniejszego.   
Zanim jednak wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, zerknął odruchowo w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na miejscu, gdzie powinien siedzieć Potter. Chłopaka nie było, poczuł jakby zawiedzenie i zaniepokojenie. Jedynie Granger razem Weasleyem siedzieli smutni i wyjątkowo cisi. Mistrz Eliksirów prawie niczego nie tknął na kolacji. Zagryzł zęby i jeszcze zanim się skończyła wyszedł z sali kierując się do swoich kwater w zamyśleniu. Wszedł do siebie z pewną ulgą i usiadł ciężko na fotelu koło kominka. W jego kwaterach jak zwykle było chłodno i panował przyjemny dla oczu półmrok. Snape zamknął oczy, po chwili machnął różdżką i drzwiczki od barku, który znajdował się po prawej stronie pokoju, otworzyły się. Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niego wyciągając butelkę Ognistej. Nalał sobie sporo do literatki i wyczarował kilka kostek lodu. Z powrotem usiadł w fotelu i napił się trochę trunku. Jego czarne oczy wpatrzyły się w mały dzwoneczek, stojący spokojnie na kominku. Zacisnął usta w bardzo cienką linię i zmarszczył brwi, wziął jeszcze jeden łyk, tym razem większy i powziąwszy decyzję wstał gwałtownie z fotela. Podszedł do kominka z literatką w ręce. Drugą ręką pewnie uderzył w dzwoneczek, który wydał ledwie dosłyszalny dźwięk. Nie musiał czekać, zaraz przed nim pojawił się skrzat domowy.   
— W czym mogę służyć, profesorze Snape? — zaszczebiotał cienko, kłaniając się.   
— Wezwij mi Zgredka.   
— Jak sobie pan życzy — odparł skrzat, znikając.   
— Chyba postradałem rozum… — mruknął, opróżniając literatkę.   
  
***   
  
Harry wpadł do dormitorium i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kolacja nadal trwała i w wieży Gryffindoru nie było nikogo. Panowała cisza i spokój. Przypuszczał, że będzie miał dla siebie jeszcze niecałą godzinę, zanim pozostali Gryfoni wrócą z kolacji. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przemoczony do suchej nitki. Zadrżał z zimna, a woda kapała mu z mokrego ubrania, więc pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, to ściągnął z siebie przemoczoną koszulę i spodnie, kładąc je na oparciu krzesła. Wyciągnął z szafki czarną bluzę, trochę za dużą i granatowe dżinsy. Zanim je jednak ubrał, wytarł się do sucha ręcznikiem. Musiał również przetrzeć okulary, na które skapywały kropelki wody z jego włosów, rozmazując się na szkłach.   
Suchy i ubrany, zerknął na zegar. Kolacja prawdopodobnie dobiegała końca i nie było już sensu na nią iść. Poza tym nie był głodny i obecnie nie miał na nic ochoty, a zwłaszcza na rozmowy i ciągłe gapienie się ze strony innych uczniów. Miał tego dość, a najbardziej wnerwiał go Malfoy, który uśmiechał się bezczelnie i robił głupie miny. Głupi kretyn, nawet go nie obchodzi, że jego ojca wsadzili do więzienia. Harry nie mógł tego pojąć. Jak można być takim bezdusznym i chłodnym draniem? W końcu Lucjusz pomimo tego, że jest Śmeirciożercą, to również jest jego ojcem, jego rodziną. Rodzina… Harry położył się na łóżku, zakładając ręce za głowę i spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem w sufit. Syriusz…   
Zamknął oczy.   
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał i łzy zakręciły mu się w oczach. — Tak mi przykro, to moja wina…   
Przekręcił się na łóżku, przytulił twarz do poduszki i zacisnął na niej palce, nie chciał płakać, nie chciał czuć tego bólu, nie chciał czuć niczego. Chciał być od tego wszystkiego wolny i daleko, bardzo daleko. Nie być tym, kim był. Słowo "nie istnieć" obecnie oddawało wszystko co czuł. Zacisnął zęby powstrzymując napływające łzy. Nie, obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakać, już nie. Zemści się i Bellatrix pożałuje, będzie cierpieć i on tego dopilnuje, chodźmy to była ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu jaką przyjdzie mu zrobić.   
— Panicz Harry? — zaszczebiotał cichy i znajomy głos.   
— Zgredek. — Harry uśmiechnął się blado i podniósł się na łóżku. Spojrzał zaskoczony na skrzata, w którego wielkich oczach dostrzegł troskę i obawę. — Czy coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się.   
— Och nie, wszystko w porządku — rozpromienił się skrzat. — Zgredek przyszedł odwiedzić Harry'ego Pottera i przyniósł coś do jedzenia.   
— Do jedzenia? — Harry zaskoczony zobaczył jak na ręce skrzata pojawia się taca, a niej talerz z kanapkami, dzbanek z herbatą i kubek. Były też trzy ciasteczka z kremem.   
— Nie był dziś panicz na kolacji i…   
— Nie jestem głodny — przerwał mu nagle Harry, który wpatrywał się w niego trochę zaskoczony. Skąd on wiedział, że nie było go na kolacji?   
— Harry Potter musi jeść — odparł uparcie skrzat i położył tacę na łóżku. — Zgredek się martwił.   
— Zgredku, ja naprawdę nie jestem głodny.   
— Zgredek dopilnuje, aby Harry Potter to zjadł.   
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł trochę zbyt ostro i wyraźnie poirytowany. — Zabierz to z powrotem.   
— Zgredek nie chciał zdenerwować panicza — zakwilił żałośnie skrzat. — Niedobry Zgredek.   
— Nie, nie zrobiłeś nic złego — odparł Harry, podchodząc do skrzata i starając się go uspokoić, zdając sobie sprawę, że przesadził z tym swoim wybuchem złości. — Ja po prostu…   
Skrzat spojrzał na chłopaka swoimi dużymi i zatroskanymi oczami. Spuszczone uszy i zasmucona, przygnębiona mina sprawiła, że w Harrym serce drgnęło.   
— No dobrze, zjem — odparł, poddając się i na twarzy skrzata pojawił się promienny uśmiech.   
Harry zjadł kilka kanapek, wypił herbatę i nawet spróbował ciasta. Gdy skończył jeść pod bacznym okiem skrzata, chwilę jeszcze z nim porozmawiał i Zgredek musiał wrócić do kuchni. Zanim jednak znikł, zabrał ze sobą jego mokre ubrania, aby je wyprać i wysuszyć.   
Kilka minut później drzwi do dormitorium się otworzyły.   
— Gdzieś ty był? — odparła dziewczyna, siadając na łóżku koło bruneta. — Szukaliśmy cię.   
— Musiałem się przejść.   
— Przegapiłeś kolację — odrzekł Ron, kładąc się koło Harry'ego.   
— Już jadłem. Zgredek przyniósł mi jedzenie z kuchni.   
— A skąd on wiedział, że nie było cię na kolacji? — spytała wyraźnie zaskoczona.   
— Nie mam pojęcia. Zapomniałem go zapytać.   
— Czy to takie istotne skąd wiedział? — mruknął Ron. — Ważne, że nie pozwolił ci umrzeć z głodu – dodał z uśmiechem.   
— Ron! — warknęła Hermiona posyłając mu chłodne spojrzenie, gdy zauważyła, że Harry lekko pobladł.   
Rudzielec lekko się zarumienił.   
— Jeszcze tylko jutro i pojutrze jedziemy do domu — dodał pospiesznie, aby zmienić temat.   
— Dokładnie — odparła Hermiona. — Harry masz jakieś plany?   
— Raczej nie. Moje plany to Dursleyowie — odparł z goryczą. — Zresztą jak zawsze.   
Dziewczyna strapiła się i spojrzał na Rona, który jedynie bezradnie wzruszył ramionami i zrobił przygnębioną minę.   
— A może odwiedzisz mnie w wakacje? — dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.   
— Chętnie bym to zrobił, ale w obecnej sytuacji, chyba jest to nie możliwe. Poza tym wątpię, żeby dyrektor był tym pomysłem zachwycony. — Ostatnie zdanie powiedział z taką złością i jadem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszeli.   
— Harry, jeśli chodzi o dyrektora, to chyba przesadzasz, przecież pomógł nam…   
— Nie, Herm! — warknął. — Pozwól, że na jego temat będę miał własne zdanie. Nie ufam mu.   
Ron westchnął i oparł się o ścianę.   
— Stary ja nie wiem o co wam poszło, ale Hermiona ma trochę racji.   
— Dajmy temu spokój, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — odparł chłodno i wstał z łóżka.   
— Dobra, jak chcesz — odparł rudzielec, patrząc na zegar. — Jest już późno i lepiej kładźmy się spać, bo nie chcę się spóźnić w ostatni dzień. Zwłaszcza, że pierwsze zajęcia mamy z McGonagall.   
— Zgadzam się — odparła dziewczyna i ziewnęła, wyciągając się. — Acha, Hagrid zaprosił nas na herbatkę zanim wyjedziemy. Mamy być u niego o dwudziestej pierwszej.   
— Świetnie — odparł Ron i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel zawsze się cieszył z możliwości spędzenia czasu z Hagridem i miał nadzieję, że to trochę polepszy jego nastrój.   
— Nie mogę — jęknął brunet.   
— A to czemu? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna.   
— Mam szlaban.   
— Szlaban? Żartujesz? — odparł rudzielec, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyraźnym zaskoczeniu. — Przecież jest koniec roku!   
— Powiedz to Snape'owi — burknął, wstając z łóżka.   
— Nie mów, że ten nietoperz dał ci szlaban w ostatni dzień nauki? — Rudzielec wyglądał bardziej na zszokowanego niż poirytowanego.   
— Przecież właśnie to powiedziałem — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc do szafy, aby znaleźć w niej swoją piżamę.   
— Ten facet jest naprawdę niemożliwy. — Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.   
— Ron, przecież wiesz jaki jest Snape — westchnęła dziewczyna, wstając z łóżka. — On nie potrzebuje powodu, aby gnębić Harry'ego.   
— Dobra, dajmy już temu spokój — orzekł wyraźnie zmęczony brunet.   
— W porządku. Idę do siebie — odparła i skierowała się do wyjścia. — Do jutra.   
— Pa — odparli równocześnie i drzwi za dziewczyną się zamknęły.   
Harry usiadł ciężko na łóżku.   
— Na pewno nie chcesz iść na tą imprezę? — mruknął Ron. — W wspólnym już zebrali się wszyscy Gryfoni.   
— Nie. Jestem zmęczony i nie mam ochoty na kolejną serię pytań — odparł, przebierając się. — Ale jak ty chcesz, to możesz iść.   
— Nie. Chyba masz rację — mruknął wstając z łóżka bruneta i skierował się do własnego. — Najlepiej będzie jak to wszystko ucichnie — dodał jakby do siebie.   
Harry jedynie westchnął i położył się do łóżka, ale choć czuł się zmęczony, nie mógł zasnąć. Chciał jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego zamku i nie miało tym razem znaczenia to, że wakacje będzie musiał spędzić ze swoimi wrednymi krewnymi. Chciał zapomnieć i znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie wie kim jest, a świat mugoli, w tym momencie był najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Tam nie będzie musiał widywać dyrektora, nauczycieli, uczniów czy Malfoya, który doprowadzał go do szału. W tym roku nawet cieszył się, że będzie mógł zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i nie będzie musiał oglądać w gazetach swojego zdjęcia, wyczytywać tych wszystkich bzdur na jego temat, Voldemorta czy nawet Syriusza.   
Jeszcze tylko jutrzejsze zajęcia, ten cholerny szlaban ze Snape'em i … Snape, niech go szlag. Czy on zawsze musi być taki wredny, dlaczego mu nie da spokoju? Harry jęknął w poduszkę, dlaczego on musi mieć takie cholerne szczęście? Dlaczego akurat musiał wylądować na Snape'ie, ze wszystkich nauczyli wpaść właśnie na niego i dlaczego ten wredny nietoperz nie był na kolacji? To jakieś cholerne fatum, że zawsze musi się na niego natknąć. Harry cofnął się do momentu, kiedy wylądował na mężczyźnie i na to wspomnienie poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Gdy profesor spojrzał mu w oczy, miał taki wyraz twarzy jakby chciał go zabić na miejscu, a te oczy… były takie mroczne, przerażające. Sam jego wzrok sprawiał, że poczuł się jakby sparaliżowany, na Merlina, dlaczego obawia się tego faceta bardzie niż Voldemorta? To nienormalne.   
Pomimo chęci mordu, która wyraźnie pojawiła się w czarnych oczach, nauczyciel dał mu tylko szlaban. Dziwne, nawet na niego nie nawrzeszczał i potraktował go zdecydowanie ulgowo, zważywszy, że Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym razem faktycznie to była jego wina i ten szlaban słusznie mu się należy.   
Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i przekręcił na plecy. To nawet było całkiem zabawne, mina Mistrza Eliksirów i on sam leżący płasko na ziemi pod nim… Harry się zarumienił i potrzasnął głową z rozdrażnieniem. Odbiło mi, stwierdził całkiem przytomnie i ze szczerym rozbawieniem zachichotał w poduszkę. Chyba faktycznie powinienem się przespać. Przekręcił się z powrotem na prawy bok i naciągnął kołdrę pod brodę. Zamknął oczy z westchnieniem.   
_Czyżby Snape się wtedy zarumienił?_ Ta dziwna myśl tak nagle nawiedziła jego umysł, że nie potrafił się przed nią obronić i zmarszczył brwi, starając sobie przypomnieć wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Nie wiedział dlaczego akurat o tym pomyślał. Być może dlatego, że sam czuł się zażenowany tą sytuacją. Choć się starał, jednak nie potrafił przywołać wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny, był wtedy zbyt rozkojarzony i zdesperowany. Po chwili rozmyślań jednak doszedł do wniosku, że to nie możliwe, bo przecież ten wredny nietoperz nie ma pojęcia co to jest rumieniec. Zresztą, jakoś nie wyobraża sobie, aby Snape kiedykolwiek się zarumienił. Zmęczenie zaatakowało jego umysł i całe jego ciało, powoli zasnął.   
  
Kolejny dzień minął spokojnie. Harry pojawił się na zajęciach jak i na wszystkich posiłkach, choć był wyraźnie cichszy i przygnębiony. Przez cały dzień starał się unikać spotkania sam na sam z nauczycielami czy kolegami. Denerwowało go, że niektórzy patrzą na niego ze współczuciem, inni z zaciekawieniem, a jeszcze inni z jawną niechęcią.   
Zaraz po kolacji wszyscy uczniowie skierowali się do swoich domów, aby się spakować. Dokładnie jutro po śniadaniu wszyscy mieli udać się do Hogsmeade, aby wsiąść w pociąg do Londynu. Gdy Harry uporał się już ze swoimi ubraniami i schował wszystkie książki do kufra, na zegarze wybiła dwudziesta. Usiadł na łóżku i westchnął z rezygnacja. Za pół godziny czekał go szlaban ze Snape'em. Cudowne zakończenie roku szkolnego, szlaban w lochach z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Zatrzasnął wieko kufra i rozejrzał się jeszcze po pokoju czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zapomniał. Została mu tylko miotła i klatka, ale tym postanowił się zająć rano. Teraz miał na głowie dwugodzinny szlaban.   
Piętnaście minut po dwudziestej. Harry jękną i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Wolał się nie spóźnić, aby nie rozwścieczyć Snape'a. Na kolacji wyglądał zdecydowanie na wkurzonego. No tak, ale nie przypomina sobie, żeby Snape kiedykolwiek wyglądał na zadowolonego. Chyba, jak rozdaje szlabany i odejmuje punkty. Dręczenie uczniów, to wyraźnie jedyna rzecz, która sprawia mu przyjemność.   
Pod drzwiami gabinetu był pięć minut przed czasem. Zapukał z wahaniem.   
— Wejść — rozległ się chłodny głos zza drzwi.   
Harry westchnął i wszedł do gabinetu Snape'a. Mężczyzna siedział zza biurkiem, które było zawalone stertą pergaminów. Wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego, a nawet można powiedzieć, że bardziej na załamanego. Czyli był w takim nastroju w jakim Harry spodziewał się go zastać.   
— Potter, a tak, szlaban — odparł, podnosząc niechętnie wzrok znad pergaminu. Wstając zza biurka zmierzył chłopaka chłodnym spojrzeniem. Stwierdził, że dzieciak wygląda znacznie lepiej, niż gdy widział go ostatnio. To dobrze wróżyło. Może Albus miał rację i chłopak faktycznie wyjdzie szybko z tej depresji, tak byłoby lepiej dla niego i innych. Wtedy w korytarzu, jak dzieciak na niego wpadł, wyglądał na naprawdę podłamanego. Dlaczego o tym pomyślał? Niedorzeczne. Zdecydował się przegnać tą irytującą myśl z umysłu, co udało mu się bez trudu. — Zaraz znajdziemy ci jakieś zajęcie — odparł, rozglądając się po gabinecie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł pudło pod ścianą, o którym zupełnie zapomniał. Zamówione składniki na kolejny rok. Podszedł do pudła i otworzył je, aby przejrzeć jego zawartość. Zadowolony stwierdził, że było w nim wszystko, co zamówił. — Poukładasz te słoiki na odpowiednich półkach. Powinieneś z tym skomplikowanym zadaniem sobie poradzić — uśmiechnął się złośliwie.   
Hrry zagryzł zęby i spojrzał na Snape'a ze złością.   
— Dobrze, profesorze — wycedził przez zęby i zabrał się do wypakowywania słoików.   
Snape zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział, skierował się w stronę biurka. Dziś wyjątkowo nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w słowne przepychanki z dzieciakiem ani też tracić na to czasu. Musiał się uporać z tymi przeklętymi testami, które zrobił na podsumowanie pierwszemu i czwartemu rocznikowi.   
Teraz poprawiał testy pierwszego roku, Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Oczywiście test okazał się kompletną klapą. Snape miał wrażenie, że co roku młodzież, która trafia do Hogwartu jest coraz bardziej tępa. Innego wytłumaczenia na bzdury, które wypisywali uczniowie, nie potrafił znaleźć. Przecież tłumaczy im prawie sto razy to samo, a notatki mają jasne i przejrzyste. Snape z rozdrażnieniem przerzucił kartkę poprawianego testu. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, _Hostria Jadowita jest zielem, którego wysuszone liście po zmieleniu stosuje się do eliksirów poprawiających apetyt…_ Co za kretyn coś takiego napisał? Już sama nazwa wskazuje, że jest to jadowita roślina, w dodatku silnie toksyczna! Jedynie jej korzeń jest wykorzystywany do eliksirów i tylko, gdy jest wysuszony. Można go mielić, siekać jak i dodawać w całości. No ale skąd można o tym wiedzieć jeżeli się nawet zeszytu nie otworzyło. Poprawiający apetyt! Jasne, prychnął, a następnie pomasował sobie skronie, aby opanować emocje i nie postawić delikwentowi z miejsca "K". Może faktycznie jest beznadziejnym nauczycielem i powinien złożyć rezygnację?   
Spojrzał na stertę pergaminów i westchnął. Był dopiero w połowie, a im więcej prac czytał, tym bardziej miał ochotę wrzucić je do kominka, gdyż według niego tam było ich miejsce. Z piętnastu, które do tej pory przejrzał, pięć było na "P", cztery na "Z" i trzy na "A", a czekało go jeszcze dziewiętnaście! Koszmar. Merlinie, dzięki, że za dwa dni są wakacje. Jeszcze jeden taki test, a nie ręczył, że nie użyje niewybaczalnych, dla przykładu. Delikatne Crucio może całkiem dobrze mobilizować. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na tą myśl, przynajmniej mógł sobie pomarzyć, za to jeszcze nie wsadzają do Azkabanu.   
Spojrzał ponownie na test i po napisaniu obszernego i dość ostrego komentarza postawił "A" z wyraźnym wykrzyknikiem. Gdy miał zabrać się za kolejny, ciszę przerwał trzask tłuczonego szkła, a następnie syk. Podniósł wzrok znad pergaminu i spojrzał w kierunku Pottera, który trzymał się za rękę.   
— Potter, co ty do licha wyprawiasz? — warknął w stronę chłopaka, wstając z krzesła.   
Podszedł do Gryfona. Na ziemi leżał stłuczony słoik, a na podłodze paski skóry z Gorgulca. Snape już wiedział. Podszedł bez słowa do jednej z szafek i z górnej półki ściągnął mały flakonik z różowym płynem, wziął również gazę z szuflady, a następnie podszedł do chłopaka.   
— Przepraszam — odparł, zagryzając zęby z bólu, który stawał się coraz bardziej dotkliwy.   
— Pokaż tą rękę ofiaro lasu. — Mężczyzna odezwał się prawie łagodnie, odkręcając flakonik i nalewając trochę jego zawartości na gazę. Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie i Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. — Skóra Gorgulca ma właściwości żrące i nie bierze się jej gołymi rękami, bo wchodzi w reakcję ze skórą.   
— Nie wiedziałem — burknął chłopak.   
— Bo skąd miałeś o nich wiedzieć. To jeden z tematów siódmego roku — odparł rzeczowo i spokojnie. — A teraz przestań się boczyć jak małe dziecko, bo będę zmuszony cię wysłać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.   
Chłopak posłał mu lodowate i oburzone spojrzenie, ale wyciągnął dłoń w stronę nauczyciela, który uchwycił ją za nadgarstek, aby samemu nie mieć kontaktu z chorą skórą. Dłoń od wewnętrznej strony była dość mocno zaczerwieniona i okropnie piekła. Harry miał wrażenie, że faktycznie to coś się wżera w jego skórę. Chłodny i kojący płyn dotknął rany i chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.   
— I wcale się nie boczę — odparł urażonym tonem, gdy mężczyzna skończył przemywać ranę.   
— Jasne, wcale — prychnął nauczyciel, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie, co trochę wytrąciło chłopaka z równowagi. — _Acio bandaż_ — mruknął Snape i pochwycił go zwinnie w locie. Wylał jeszcze trochę płynu na gazę i położył ją na dłoni chłopka, a następnie dokładnie i fachowo obwinął dłoń bandażem. — Jutro wieczorem możesz ściągnąć opatrunek, nie powinno być śladu.   
— Dziękuję — odparł chłopak i schylił się, aby uprzątnąć bałagan, ale nauczyciel chwycił go za ramię.   
— Zostaw to. Mam dość wypadków na dzisiaj — odparł niechętnie i wskazał różdżką na pozostałe słoje, które powędrowały w odpowiednie miejsca na półkach, a następnie uprzątnął nieszczęsne skóry Gorgulca, umieszczając je zaklęciem w naprawionym słoiku. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?   
Nachylił się i spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy. Harry'emu aż ciarki przeszły po plecach. Czemu ten facet tak na niego działał? Jak on go nienawidzi.   
— Nie wiem — odparł, starając się bezskutecznie uciec wzrokiem.   
— No tak. Taką odpowiedź mogłem przewidzieć — odparł z sarkazmem w głosie. W oczach chłopaka pojawiła się nienawiść i złość. Na ten widok mężczyznę coś zabolało i odwrócił wzrok. — Siadaj — warknął z rozdrażnieniem wskazując fotel koło kominka i Harry posłusznie w nim usiadł. Snape podszedł do swojej bardzo dobrze wyposażonej biblioteczki, przesunął palcami po tytułach i zatrzymał rękę na podręczniku do eliksirów na szósty rok. Już miał ją wyciągnąć, ale się rozmyślił, zamiast tego spojrzał na niższą półkę i zmarszczył brwi. Po zastanowieniu wyciągnął z niej starą dość grubą książkę pod tytułem "Obrona, gdy atak jest niemożliwy". Wziął ją i podszedł do chłopaka. — Powinna cię zainteresować — odparł, wręczając mu ją.   
Harry wziął gruby tom z rezygnacją, myśląc że to kolejna książka na temat eliksirów i mile się zaskoczył, kiedy przeczytał jej tytuł. Chciał o coś zapytać, ale gdy podniósł wzrok znad spisu treści, Snape już siedział przy swoim biurku i ponownie był pogrążony w dokumentach.   
Harry ułożył się wygodnie w fotelu. Nie jest tak źle, pomyślał otwierając książkę na pierwszym rozdziale i pogrążył się w tekście. Książka okazała się niezwykle ciekawa i było w niej zamieszczonych sporo pożytecznych rad jak się zachować, kiedy czarodziej jest pozbawiony różdżki. Zawierała dwadzieścia osiem bardzo obszernych rozdziałów, które były napisane w ławy i przystępny sposób.   
Zegar wybił dwudziestą trzecią.   
Snape podniósł wzrok znad ostatniego testu i po chwili wahania postawił na nim "P". Odłożył pióro i wyciągnął się, aby rozprostować kości. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na fotelu stojącym koło kominka. Zmarszczył brwi. No tak, jęknął w duchu. Potter. Kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Ociągając się i z kwaszoną miną wstał z krzesła. Niechętnie podszedł do fotela. Chłopak spał. Pięknie, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Zerknął na zegar, było na nim osiem po dwudziestej trzeciej. Dzieciak odrobił szlaban i to z nawiązką, i powinien już być dawno u siebie. Z zamiarem potrząśnięcia dzieciakiem i obudzenia go, wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, chłopak drgnął i przekręcił głowę na oparciu fotela, lecz się nie obudził. Snape cofnął dłoń i spojrzał na śpiącego Gryfona z zastanowieniem. To był zły pomysł, jeśli zbyt gwałtownie obudzi chłopka, to ten wpadnie w panikę, a tego nie chciał. Potter już był wystarczająco znerwicowany i rozstrojony emocjonalnie, aby jeszcze go straszyć. W dodatku jak się właśnie przekonał, był on wyczerpany i niewyspany.   
Snape westchnął z rezygnacją i delikatnie wyciągnął z jego rąk książkę. Spojrzał w tekst, chłopak zasnął przy ósmym rozdziale, który poruszał temat Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na ławę. Przyklęknął i spojrzał na jego twarz z zainteresowaniem. Była spokojna i wyrażała zmęczenie. Oświetlona światłem, które dawały płomienie z kominka, sprawiała wrażenie smutnej i starszej niż w rzeczywistości, jakby poważniejszej. Jego oddech był miarowy i prawie niedostrzegalny. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważne i z dziwną przyjemnością, przebiegając pomału wzrokiem od szyi chłopaka, lekko rozchylonych ust, oczu, aż do czoła. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, pamiątki po okrutnym i znienawidzonym czarodzieju. Zmarszczył brwi. Wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie odsunął niesforne i miękkie w dotyku włosy, aby dokładniej się jej przyjrzeć. Nigdy tego nie robił, starał się nie patrzeć na tą cholerną bliznę, z powodu której chłopak stał się sławny, co nie znaczyło, że nie zżerała go ciekawość jakim cudem ten dzieciak przeżył i dlaczego? Co jest w nim takiego niezwykłego? Sam chciał to wiedzieć. Jego długie palce delikatnie przesunęły się od blizny na policzek chłopca, dotykając jego lekko chłodnej, gładkiej skóry i kierując się w stronę jego ust. Lekko rozchylonych, jakby zapraszających. Mężczyzna przybliżył się czując ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, zupełnie jak wtedy na korytarzu, kiedy dzieciak w niego wpadł. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko czuł jego ciepły oddech, taki spokojny i miarowy…   
— Co pan robi? — odezwał się nieprzytomnym jeszcze głosem, co sprawiło, że nauczyciel zamarł.   
Gryfon otworzył powoli oczy.   
— Próbuję cię obudzić — odparł chłodno Snape, starając się uspokoić swój oddech i serce, które obecnie znacznie przyspieszyło swój rytm. Czuł się jak uczniak, który został przyłapany na czymś niewłaściwym, ale przecież nic takiego nie zrobił, więc czemu ten dzieciak patrzy na niego w taki sposób.   
— Już się obudziłem — odparł niepewnie Harry, odsuwając dłoń mężczyzny, która nadal spoczywała na jego policzku. Chłopak wpatrywał się w jego czarne oczy, a na jego policzkach pojawił się blady rumieniec.   
Niech to szlag, zaklął w myślach Snape i szybko wycofał dłoń, wstając i krzyżując ręce na piersi.   
— To doskonale, bo to nie jest motel — odrzekł, starając się uśmiechnąć ironicznie, ale jakoś czuł, że mu to kompletnie nie wyszło. Gryfon jednak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i oburzony, za co mężczyzna w tym momencie dziękował Merlinowi. — Idź do siebie i żadnych wycieczek po nocy, bo się o tym dowiem.   
Harry wstał z fotela zgrzytając zębami. Co za irytujący i wredny facet, że też się nie udławi tymi swoimi złośliwościami. Co z nim nie tak?   
— Tak jest, profesorze — odparł chłodno i skierował się do drzwi. — Dobranoc — dodał zanim wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.   
Jak on go nienawidził. Tak, zdecydowanie się cieszył, że jutro opuszcza szkołę. Dwa miesiące bez Snape'a i jego złośliwych i ironicznych uwag, ta myśl coraz bardziej zaczynała mu się podobać. W dodatku ten facet go dotykał, Harry zatrzymał się nagle i zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego? Snape w życiu go nie dotknął z własnej woli, zbyt go nienawidził i przypominał mu Jamesa Pottera. Podniósł prawą rękę do policzka, aby go dotknąć, gdyż przez moment znowu poczuł chłód tej ręki na swojej skórze. To wspomnienie wywołało w nim dziwne dreszcze.   
Szorstko. Dziwna myśl przebiegła mu przez umysł i spojrzał na swoją rękę, bandaż. No tak, ten wypadek z Gorgulcem, czy czymś takim. Snape opatrzył mu ranę. Harry musiał przyznać, że to był miły gest. Zwłaszcza, że po tym facecie raczej nie spodziewał się niczego miłego. Westchnął i skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru. Pewnie już się o niego martwią. To ostatnia noc w zamku. Jutro będzie jechał do domu. Tak, kolejne dwa miesiące z kochaną rodzinką, ale może nie będzie tak źle.   
  
***   
  
— Albusie, powiedz, że żartujesz? — zaczął bardzo spokojnie i cicho.   
— Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie — odparł mężczyzna, patrząc w czarne i obecnie zszokowane oczy swojego podwładnego.   
— Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. — Jego głos zabrzmiał prawie błagalnie.   
— Naprawdę nie mam wyjścia, a ty nadajesz się do tego idealnie.   
— Tak, wyobrażam sobie. Całą noc myślałeś nad odpowiednim kandydatem, prawda? — prychnął ironicznie, ale z desperacją. W jego głosie jednak nie było typowej złości.   
— Severus, proszę zrozum mnie. Mam powody, aby wybrać akurat ciebie. Poza tym, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sytuacja jest bardziej niż poważna. Nie przewidzieliśmy tego.   
— Wiem, że jest — jęknął z desperacją. — Ale nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jestem ostatnią osobą, z którą Potter chciałby o czymkolwiek rozmawiać? Nie wspomnę już o tym, że ja również nie mam zamiaru paprać się w osobistym życiu tego dzieciaka. Wystarczająco musiałem zagłębiać się w jego psychice podczas tych nieszczęsnych lekcji Oklumencji, którymi mnie zresztą obarczyłeś. Wiesz, że nie znoszę go i już sam fakt rozmowy o nim, a tym bardziej z nim, doprowadza mnie do bólu głowy i wywołuje mordercze skłonności.   
Dumbledore spochmurniał i zamyślił się, spoglądając na Faweksa. Czarodziej wydawał się być zmęczony i bardzo stary.   
— Severus, wierzę w twój profesjonalizm — odparł spokojnym i poważnym tonem, spoglądając ponownie w czarne oczy mężczyzny. — Ufam, że sobie poradzisz. Jesteś inteligentnym i doskonale wyszkolonym czarodziejem. Radzisz sobie w trudnych sytuacjach lepiej niż, którykolwiek ze znanych mi aurorów.   
— Ty naprawdę mówisz poważnie? — Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
— Tak.   
— Może ty mi ufasz, ale ja nie ufam Potterowi, a tym bardziej on nie zaufa mi. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz?   
— Zrozum, gdyby to nie było konieczne, nie prosiłbym cię o to.   
Snape westchnął i odłożył filiżankę na spodek. Cholera, dlaczego on? Dlaczego nie może tego zrobić McGonagall czy ktokolwiek inny z Zakonu Feniksa? W końcu Minerva jest jego opiekunką, powinna się zainteresować swoim podopiecznym, a tak wszystko, co ma związek z dzieciakiem Albus zrzuca na niego. Przecież równie dobrze mógł poprosić Lupina, no tak, on nadal rozpacza po śmierci Blacka i dyrektor wysłał go na misję, aby czymś go zająć. W Anglii nie będzie go przez cztery miesiące, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć, ale może i lepiej, że ten wilkołak wyjechał. Biedak nie ma jeszcze o niczym pojęcia i oby się szybko nie dowiedział, bo to jeszcze bardziej pogłębi jego depresję. Natomiast, co do Weasleyów, to oni też nie są żadnym rozwiązaniem dla tego chłopaka. Wszystko się komplikowało. Dlaczego on? Cholera jasna, przecież nie jest jego opiekunem, chłopak nie należy do Slytherinu. Albus znowu postawił go przed faktem dokonanym i będzie musiał wykonać polecenie czy tego chce czy nie.   
— Widzę, że dokonałeś wyboru — odparł chłodnym, ale już spokojnym tonem. Wstał z fotela spoglądając w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora. Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. — On nie będzie zachwycony tym pomysłem — spróbował ostatniej deski ratunku.   
— Ufam, że sobie z tym poradzisz.   
Snape westchnął i zamknął na moment oczy.   
— W porządku. Jak mam się tam dostać?   
Blady uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy dyrektora.   
  
**Trzy dni wcześniej…**  
  
— Rusz się dzieciaku — warknął wuj Vernon, widząc, że chłopak nie może sobie poradzić z włożeniem swojego kufra do bagażnika. — Nie mam całego dnia.   
— Tak, wuju — westchnął w odpowiedzi i pchnął głębiej kufer, aby móc zatrzasnąć klapę.   
Vernon obserwował zmagania chłopca z obojętnością, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru mu w tym pomagać. Wystarczająco rozstroili go ci dziwaczni ludzie na peronie. Jak oni mieli śmiałość mu grozić? To po prostu niepojęte. Bezczelni dziwacy. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak się do nich upodobnił skoro przebywa w takim towarzystwie.   
— Wszystko? — odezwał się mężczyzna z samochodu, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem.   
— Tak. Miotłę i klatkę z sową wezmę na tylne siedzenie.   
— Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o tym głośno to będziesz szedł na piechotę chłopcze — warknął poirytowany, rozglądając się z roztargnieniem po parkingu. Jeszcze tego brakowało, aby ktoś to usłyszał. — Nie chcę słyszeć o tych bzdurach, gdy przyjedziemy do domu. Zrozumiano?   
— Tak jest — odparł cicho Harry i wszedł do samochodu, sadowiąc się koło Dudleya, który z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem spoglądał na sowę w klatce. Ta zatrzepotała skrzydłami i zahuczała głośno.   
— Ucisz tego ptaka, bo go wypuszczę i już go nie zobaczysz — syknęła ciotka, wsiadając koło męża i zapinając pasy bezpieczeństwa.   
— Cii — szepnął Harry nachylając się nad klatką, którą umieścił na podłodze koło swoich nóg. — Niedługo będziemy na miejscu, to dam ci coś do zjedzenia.   
Sowa zamilkła przyglądając mu się dużymi i okrągłymi oczami.   
— W dodatku gada z ptakami — prychnął jakby do siebie wuj Vernon i wsadził kluczyk do stacyjki przekręcając go. Harry zdecydował się nie komentować tej uwagi.   
— Uważaj z tym — mruknął niechętnie Dudley, kiedy samochód ruszył i miotła zsunęła się z kolan Harry’ego na klatkę, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu.   
Ciotka odwróciła się do tyłu i spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą i złością w oczach. Chłopak szybko podniósł miotłę i ponownie położył ją sobie na kolanach. Westchnął i spojrzał przez okno. Zaczyna się. Kolejne dwa miesiące wakacji z kochaną rodzinką, jak on ich nienawidzi. Czasami miał wrażenie, że bardziej niż Voldemorta. Głupie uczucie, ale właśnie tak czuł. Z drugiej jednak strony, wolał obecnie swój mały pokoik niż dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Chciał samotności i spokoju, a wiedział, że u Dursleyów będzie miał to zapewnione. Oparł głowę o szybę spoglądając na mijane domy i ogrody, w których kwitły różnokolorowe kwiaty. Trawniki były równiutko przystrzyżone, a krzewy starannie przycięte.   
Im dłużej jechali tym bardziej podróż stawała się usypiająca. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że powieki mu opadają i senność go ogarnia. Pogrążył się w swoich myślach, zupełnie nie słuchając, o czym rozmawia jego wuj z ciotką. Spojrzał na Dudleya, ale on był pochłonięty komiksem, który właśnie przeglądał. Ze znudzeniem spojrzał ponownie w rozciągający się krajobraz. Dwie krople deszczu pojawiły się na szybie i brunet z uwagą śledził jak leniwie po niej spływają. Kolejne dwie, a następnie trzy i w końcu zaczął padać ulewny deszcz. Błękitne niebo pomału przysłoniły ciemne chmury, wręcz granatowe i jasny błysk rozświetlił okolicę, a następnie pierwszy grzmot przerwał ciszę. Harry spojrzał w niebo, zapowiadało się na solidną burzę, której raczej nie ominą, bo kierują się dokładnie na nią. Jego przypuszczenia zostały potwierdzone i po piętnastu minutach, jechali już w solidnej ulewie. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie ciemno, a jezdnia od deszczu stała się śliska. — Cholera — warknął mężczyzna. — Jeszcze tego nam brakowało.   
— Zwolnij kochanie, bo nic nie widać – odparła ciotka Petunia.   
Vernon ściągnął nogę z gazu i samochód zwolnił nieznacznie.   
Kolejna błyskawica przecięła nagle niebo oślepiając ich. Gwałtowne szarpniecie.   
— Nie!   
Krzyk ciotki rozległ się w uszach Harry’ego prawie równocześnie z grzmotem i trzaskiem pękających szyb samochodu. Poczuł ból w ramieniu, taki sam rozsadzał mu teraz głowę. Trzask, jakby miażdżenie. Cisza. Ciemność pojawiająca się przed oczami, obrazy zaczęły się rozmywać i ten ból, boże, jakby mu ktoś czaszkę rozsadzał od wewnątrz i coś wbijało mu się w udo. Coś ostrego i zdecydowanie metalowego, jakby pręty. Chciał się poruszyć, ale nie był wstanie, nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Strach i chłód wypełnił jego ciało. Coś ciepłego spłynęło po jego policzku i z wysiłkiem podniósł rękę do twarzy. Spojrzał z zamglonymi oczami na swoją dłoń. Dostrzegł czerwoną maź, która była lepka i ciepła. Krew... Znowu ciemność napłynęła mu do oczu, i ten bolesny dźwięk, trzepoczących skrzydeł. _Szept, ktoś wyraźnie szeptał… ale kto? Czego chciał?_ Zamknął oczy. Miękkie końcówki piór musnęły jego policzek i to było ostatnie, co zapamiętał zanim stracił przytomność.   
  
***   
  
Severus aportował się niedaleko parkingu karetek, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od głównej bramy szpitalnej. Miał na sobie mugolskie ubranie. Czarne spodnie i również tego samego koloru koszulę, rozpiętą u szyi. Pomimo zmiany wyglądu zewnętrznego, jego wyraz twarzy był nadal ten sam. Zastygły i poważny, pełny chłodu i dystansu. W tym momencie jedynie jego oczy lśniły dziwnym blaskiem, coś na pograniczu zrezygnowania i desperacji.   
Stanął przed wejściem do szpitala, spojrzał na ludzi wychodzących i wchodzących do niego. Westchnął i skierował się w kierunku szklanych drzwi, które się przed nim otworzyły. Gdy pojawił się w holu rozejrzał się po nim szukając recepcji lub kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu udzielić jakiejś informacji. Po prawej stronie dostrzegł napis Recepcja zawieszony pod sufitem i udał się w tamtym kierunku.   
— Dzień dobry — odezwał się do młodej dziewczyny, która siedziała przy biurku i wystukiwała coś na klawiaturze komputera. Teraz podniosła znad klawiatury swoje piwne oczy i spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.   
— W czym mogę panu pomóc?   
— Szukam Harry’ego Pottera, o ile się nie mylę, powinien znajdować się w tym szpitalu.   
— Zaraz sprawdzę. — Mówiąc to, znowu spojrzała na monitor i zaczęła coś wystukiwać. Severus z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej pracy. Dziwne urządzenie, pomyślał unosząc brew, co też ci mugole nie wymyślą. Jego rozmyślania przerwał ciepły głos. — To ten chłopak z wypadku samochodowego, którego przywieźli dwa dni temu?   
— Tak — przytaknął.   
— Jest pan jego krewnym?   
— Nie. Jestem jego nauczycielem.   
— Niestety pacjent znajduje się obecnie na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii i jedynie najbliższa rodzina może do niego wejść i tylko w godzinach odwiedzin.   
_Rodzina_ , prychnął w myślach Mistrz Eliksirów i poczuł, że coś go zabolało wewnątrz piersi. Podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Jego oczy zrobiły się idealnie czarne i delikatny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta. Nawet nie mrugnął wpatrując się intensywnie w piwne źrenice recepcjonistki.   
— Byłbym ogromnie wdzięczny, gdyby pani podała mi numer sali, w której leży.   
— Sala numer sto siedem.   
— Jak tam trafię?   
— Musi pan wejść na pierwsze piętro, a następnie skręcić w prawo i korytarzem iść do samego końca.   
— Dziękuję. – Snape spojrzał w stronę oszklonych drzwi, na których była namalowana strzałka skierowana do góry, a pod nią pisało: _Pierwsze piętro._   
— Przepraszam, czy w czymś panu pomóc? — zapytała niepewnie i dochodząc do siebie. Severus spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
— Już mi pani pomogła. — Mówiąc to, skierował się w stronę oszklonych drzwi, pozostawiając za sobą zaskoczoną dziewczynę. Wyszedł na pierwsze piętro i skierował się pewnym krokiem w stronę kolejnych również oszklonych drzwi, nad którymi pisało Odział Intensywnej Terapii. Minął pokój dyżurny, w którym na szczęście nikogo nie było, a następnie przeszedł koło dziwnie wyglądających urządzeń medycznych, zatrzymał na nich na chwilę wzrok z zaskoczeniem i zainteresowaniem. Nie wiedział co to noże być, ale po ich wyglądzie doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę nie chce znać ich zastosowania. Po numerach na salach doszedł w końcu do drzwi z wywieszką sto siedem i chwycił ręką za klamkę, ale zanim wszedł, poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu.   
— Tu nie wolno wchodzić, godziny przyjęć się skończyły — odparł niskiego wzrostu mężczyzna, o krótko ściętych, brązowych włosach i w okularach na nosie. Ubrany był w biały fartuch, a na szyi miał zawieszone... no tak, nie wiedział co to było, ale dziwnie wyglądało i było to gumowe z metalowymi wstawkami.   
— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.   
— Pan do kogo?   
— Chciałbym się zobaczyć z Harrym Potterem.   
Mężczyzna zamarł i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.   
— Mistrz Eliksirów – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. — Dumbledore powiadomił mnie, że pan się tu pojawi.   
— Mam rozumieć, że pan John Moon? — uniósł prawą brew do góry przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— Tak, jestem tu lekarzem od paru lat i czasami pomagam Albusowi informując go o istotnych wydarzeniach w tym świecie — zamyślił się i cień smutku pojawił się na jego twarzy.   
— Potter...   
— Jest tutaj — przerwał mu mężczyzna. — Ale musimy chwilę poczekać, bo robione jest zdjęcie.   
— Zdjęcie? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem Snape.   
— Rentgenowskie. Zresztą, nieważne. — Machnął ręką. — Gdy przywieźli tu chłopaka, był w strasznym stanie. Dziwie się, że jeszcze żyje. Najgorsze jest to, że do tej pory nie odzyskał przytomności. Jak tylko rozpoznałem w nim Pottera, to od razu powiadomiłem Dumbledore’a. Z tego, co mówili ratownicy, była okropna burza. Śliska jezdnia i piorun uderzył w drzewo. Kierowca nie wyhamował i cały przód samochodu został zmiażdżony przez spadający konar. Szczęście, że samochód nie wyleciał w powietrze.   
— Tak. Już o tym słyszałem — mruknął niechętnie i zanim zdążył o coś zapytać, drzwi się otworzyły i wyszła z nich dziewczyna, pchając przenośny aparat rentgenowski.   
— No, teraz może pan wejść. Medycyna mugolska nic tu już nie zdziała, może wam się uda... innymi metodami. Przepraszam, ale mam trochę pracy. Myślę, że jego stan mimo wszystko pozwoli na przetransportowanie. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i skierował się w stronę dyżurki, z której machała do niego pielęgniarka trzymając w ręce słuchawkę telefoniczną.   
Severus spojrzał jeszcze za oddalającym się lekarzem. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc i pchnął drzwi, wszedł do jasno oświetlonej sali, rozejrzał się. Gdy jego wzrok padł na łóżko stojące koło okna, coś się w nim załamało, pękło na kawałeczki sprawiając ból. Na łóżku leżał Potter i był przykryty białą kołdrą. Do rąk miał przyczepione jakieś plastikowe rurki. Kołdra zakrywała mu klatkę piersiową, ale na szyi, która była odsłonięta i dobrze widoczna, chłopak miał kilka siniaków i głębokich zadrapań. Głowę miał obwiązaną bandażem. Na twarzy był blady, a zadrapania na niej nie wyglądały najlepiej.   
— Niech to szlag — zaklął, zmykając na chwilę oczy. Po chwili je otworzył, ale okazało się, że to jest prawda. Chłopak tu naprawdę leży i jest prawie umierający. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale musiał się oprzeć o ścianę, aby dojść do siebie. To było zbyt wiele, tego się nie spodziewał. Dzieciak był bezbronny. Teraz nie mógł się bronić w żaden sposób. Wystarczyło podejść do jego łóżka i wypowiedzieć jedno proste zaklęcie. Zielone światło, a po nim wieczna cisza...   
Gdy już ochłonął po pierwszym wrażeniu, podszedł do łóżka chłopaka i przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Albus wprawdzie poinformował, go, że stan chłopaka jest bardzo poważny, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo nie było, jedynie trzy łóżka. Jedno było puste, w drugim leżała starsza kobieta, a w trzecim około trzydziestopięcioletni mężczyzna. Snape wysunął z rękawa różdżkę i skierował ją na nieprzytomnego chłopka. Wyszeptał jedno zaklęcie, następnie kolejne i kolejne, a ciało chłopaka nieznacznie reagowało na niektóre zaklęcia wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę. Gdy skończył machnął różdżką i wszystkie rurki, pod którymi był podłączony chłopak znikły. Schował różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął stary bilet do kina, który włożył dzieciakowi do ręki. Snape poczuł dreszcze przebiegające po plecach. Dłoń chłopca była chłodna, bardzo chłodna.   
— _Ignis*_ — wyszeptał i sala szpitalna zawirowała z zawrotną prędkością.   
  
................   
  
_* **Faventus** — ciepły wiatr __  
* **Ignis** — ogień_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rozdział: 2_**  
  
 _"Oto przyszła noc_ _  
Już stoi w drzwiach  
Rozkłada skrzydła swe  
Pochłania mnie …"  
("Oszukam czas " — Varius Manx)_  
  
Jest tu tak cicho, żadnego dźwięku. Jakby czas się zatrzymał w miejscu. Nie ma tu niczego, kompletna pustka. Chcę tu zostać, tak, uciec od bólu i świata.  
— _Nie możesz…_  
Boję się ciemności, ale ta jest inna, nie czuję przed nią strachu. Ochrania mnie swym ciemnym płaszczem. Rozumie mnie i nie oskarża, nie obwinia. Jedynie milczy, przyglądając się ze zrozumieniem w swych nieskończenie mrocznych oczach, a tego pragnę najbardziej. Pragnę ciszy. Słowa ranią, tak bardzo krzywdzą, kiedy przecinają niczym ostrzem miecza duszę. Słowa, jest w nich więcej jadu niż potrafię znieść. Nie mam już siły, aby to dalej ciągnąć, by słuchać…  
To miejsce. Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? Czy umarłem?  
— _Jeszcze nie…_  
Szept, ktoś wyraźnie szeptał,… ale kto? Czego chciał? Dziwne, a może mi się tylko wydawało? Tak. Musiało mi się wydawać, przecież jestem tu sam, nie ma tu nikogo oprócz mnie. Zresztą, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Nie chcę tam wrócić. Nie chcę współczucia czy litości. Nienawidzę oczu, które patrzą na mnie w ten sposób. Nienawidzę? Nie pamiętam co to za uczucie, ale wiem, że jest mi bardzo bliskie. Bliższe niż bym chciał. Jednak nie pamiętam jak to się odczuwa. Czym jest nienawiść?  
— _Ja nienawidzę…_  
Dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tak zimno? Czuję ból. Nie chcę! Ogień mnie wypełnia i pali, to boli, jest bardzo bolesny. Nienawiść… teraz pamiętam, znam to uczucie. Moje wspomnienia napływają gwałtownie i uświadamiają mi, kim jestem, a raczej kim nie chcę być…  
  
***  
  
— No i co z nim? — spytał Snape, stojąc koło Dumbledore'a, a w jego głosie wyczuwalne było napięcie.  
Mężczyzna westchnął i ulga pojawiła się na jego zmęczonej twarzy.  
— Podanie chłopakowi takiej ilości medykamentów naraz było bardzo ryzykowne, ale skuteczne. — Opuścił swoją różdżkę, którą trzymał nad Harrym. — Jak się pojawiłeś z nim w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to miałem obawy co do tego czy przeżyje. Był na granicy śmierci. Jednak teraz jego stan jest stabilny i mam nadzieję, że tak się utrzyma.  
Snape spojrzał na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, który zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądał niż w momencie, gdy zobaczył go w szpitalu mugoli. Drgnął nieznacznie na to wspomnienie.  
— Kiedy się obudzi? — Zmarszczył czoło, wpatrując się nadal w bladą twarz chłopaka.  
— Sadzę, że jutro. Dobrze by było, aby spał, dokąd jego rany się nie zagoją.  
— Poppy już się nimi zajęła. Najgorsza była ta na udzie.  
— Tak — przyznał dyrektor. — W raporcie John wspominał o niej. Pręty od klatki, które pękły, wbiły się w udo i przeszły na wylot. Biedny chłopak — westchnął, przyglądając się twarzy nieprzytomnego Harry'ego i gładząc swoją długą, śnieżnobiałą brodę.  
— A co na to Knot?  
— Jeszcze nie wie, a ja nie zamierzam go powiadamiać.  
— Zgadzam się. Jednak wcześniej czy później, o tym wypadku będzie głośno w gazetach.  
— Tak, masz rację. Możliwe, że mamy kilka dni lub, jeśli dopisze nam szczęście, tydzień do dwóch, zanim rozniesie się, że Harry Potter znikł.  
— A co z zakazem, że uczniom nie wolno przebywać w szkole podczas wakacji? Knot może robić problemy jak się dowie.  
— Nie martwmy się na zapas. Niektóre zasady możemy nagiąć lub obejść.  
Snape spojrzał na niego z miną, której nie w sposób było odczytać.  
— Czy coś się stało dyrektorze? — zapytał niepewnie, widząc, że starszy czarodziej nagle odwrócił się za siebie.  
— Dziwne, miałem wrażenie jakbyśmy nie byli sami. — Zamyślił się, marszcząc czoło.  
— To znaczy?  
Snape spojrzał na niego niezupełnie wiedząc, co mężczyzna miał na myśli.  
— Nieważne. Mogło mi się wydawać. — Spojrzał na łóżko chłopaka, a następnie w kierunku okna. — Zostań z nim dopóki nie przyjdzie Popy — zwrócił się ciepło do Severusa, patrząc na niego znad swoich połówek okularów.  
Snape już miał powiedzieć, że musi iść do siebie i chłopak na pewno w takim stanie nigdzie nie ucieknie, ale jedynie westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że dyrektor i tak postawi na swoim.  
— Dobrze, Albusie.  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się smutno i zanim wyszedł jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po Skrzydle Szpitalnym w zamyśleniu. Snape jednak nie dostrzegł tego, gdyż patrzył chłodnym wzrokiem w stronę łóżka, gdzie leżał Potter. Podszedł do niego z rezygnacją i przysunął sobie krzesło, na którym usiadł. Twarz dzieciaka była spokojna i nabrała trochę życia. Nie była już tak trupioblada jak parę godzin temu. Eliksiry zadziałały błyskawiczne i o wiele skuteczniej niż wątpliwa medycyna mugoli. Zresztą chłopak był czarodziejem i jego organizm przystosowany był do przyjmowania zupełnie innych medykamentów niż te, które stosowali zwykli ludzie. Snape westchnął.  
— Obawiam się, że nie spodoba ci się plan dyrektora, ani to, co zamierza ci powiedzieć — odparł, patrząc na chłopaka, którego oczy uparcie były zamknięte, a twarz milcząco nieruchoma. — Zresztą nie dziwię się, mi też się to nie podoba. To jest nas dwóch. – Pomasował skronie bladymi palcami, a następnie się nachylił w stronę łóżka. — Wiesz co, Potter? Muszę przyznać, że wolę cię bezczelnego niż milczącego. W tym stanie wzbudzasz… litość, a to jest ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebujesz. Czy mam rację, panie Potter? — Uśmiechnął się, unosząc nieznacznie kącik ust. — Tak, wiem, że mam rację i czasami tego nienawidzę.  
Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku dłoni chłopaka i delikatnie uchwycił jego nadgarstek. Puls był wyczuwalny i stały, a ręka chłopaka zdecydowanie cieplejsza. Skóra nabrała swojego właściwego koloru, co znaczyło, że leczenie przebiega zgodnie z planem i jego stan zdecydowanie się polepsza. Snape zwolnił uścisk i przesunął palce do wewnętrznej części dłoni, po chwili chciał cofnąć rękę, ale niespodziewanie palce chłopaka drgnęły, zaciskając się na jego dłoni. Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł z zaskoczenia, spojrzał na twarz Pottera. Nadal była spokojna, a Gryfon był pogrążony we śnie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się. Mężczyzna cofnął rękę jak oparzony, wstając gwałtownie ze swojego krzesła.  
— Severus, co z nim? — spytała Poppy, podchodząc do łóżka z tacą kolejnych eliksirów.  
— Znacznie lepiej — odparł chłodnym tonem, ale jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył.  
— Coś się stało? — Pielęgniarka spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.  
— Nie, nic — warknął ostro.  
— Ale…  
Za nim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Severus odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie i szybkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi, wychodząc ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
  
***  
  
Jasne światło wdarło się pod powieki i lekko się skrzywił. Nie było bardzo jaskrawe, ale jednak dokuczliwe i raziło. Przekręcił się, wtulając w miękką poduszkę. Jęknął z bólu, który wypełnił jego głowę podczas tego ruchu, otworzył oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech i przez chwilę się nie poruszał. Ból minął. Podniósł rękę do twarzy, a następnie przesunął dłoń na czoło. Pod palcami wyczuł bandaż, oplatający jego głowę. Opuści dłoń z rezygnacją i rozejrzał się. Hogwart, był w szkole, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ale co on tu robił? Zimno wypełniło jego żyły, a serce na moment zamarło w piersi. Wypadek samochodowy, burza… wspomnienia powróciły. Jak w transie sięgnął w stronę stolika nocnego i znalazł tam swoje okulary, nałożył je i pomieszczenie, które do tej pory było lekko rozmazane, nabrało wyrazistości.  
Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło. Zresztą czy to w tej chwili było ważne? Jedynie co teraz chciał wiedzieć, to to, co się stało z Dursleyami i co on tu robi. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i stwierdził, że nie jest tak źle. Po ranach na rękach i klatce piersiowej zostały niewielkie zaczerwienienia, które pomału blakły. Jedynie trochę bolała go głowa i czuł się otępiały. Spodziewał się, że to z powodu dużej ilości eliksirów, które w niego wlali. Doszedł do takiego wniosku, gdy zobaczył na stoliku tacę z miksturami. Większość ze stojących na niej fiolek była pusta. Spuścił nogi z łóżka i ostrożnie wstał, podtrzymując się metalowego oparcia. Teraz chciał się dostać do dyrektora, chciał wyjaśnień, a przede wszystkim nie zamierzał tu zostać i wcale nie miał na myśli Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
Zanim doszedł do drzwi, te nagle otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie dyrektor, rozmawiając z Madame Pomfrey.  
— Nareszcie się obudziłeś? — Pielęgniarka natychmiast znalazła się przy nim i dotknęła mu czoła. Nadal było rozpalone. — Musisz położyć się do łóżka, nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać — odparła stanowczo. — Jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odparł, uwalniając rękę z uścisku kobiety, która sprawdzała jego tętno. — Co ja tu robię? — zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów i dyrektor spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
— Poppy, zechciej nas zostawić na chwilę samych — zwrócił się do pielęgniarki.  
— Dobrze — odparła niechętnie i zerknęła na Harry'ego. — Połóż się do łóżka, w twoim stanie wysiłek jest niewskazany.  
Dyrektor chrząknął znacząco przykładając rękę do ust i pielęgniarka chcąc nie chcąc musiała wyjść. Biorąc tacę z pustymi buteleczkami po eliksirach, skierowała się w kierunku zaplecza.  
— Usiądź Harry — odparł stary czarodziej, samemu przysuwając sobie krzesło.  
Chłopak podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora.  
— Co pamiętasz? — zapytał spokojnie.  
— Wracałem samochodem i rozpętała się burza. Wydaje mi się, że w coś wjechaliśmy.  
— Zgadza się. Mieliście wypadek samochodowy. Piorun uderzył w drzewo, które spadło na samochód. Odniosłeś poważne obrażenia i zostałeś …  
— Co z Dursleyami? — przerwał wyjaśnienia dyrektora, gdyż jego stan akurat najmniej go obchodził. Jak dla niego, to w ogóle mógłby nie przeżyć tego cholernego wypadku. Co za ironia, Chłopiec Który Przeżył śmiertelną klątwę, ginie w najzwyklejszym, w dodatku mugolskim wypadku samochodowym. Gazety miałby o czym pisać przez wiele miesięcy.  
— Twój wuj i ciotka nie żyją Harry. — Dumbledore spojrzał na twarz chłopaka, ale nie dostrzegł na niej żadnej zmiany. Nie było zaskoczenia, strachu, bólu czy jakiejkolwiek innej emocji. Była spokojna i opanowana.  
— A Dudley?  
— On żyje. Nie odniósł zbyt poważnych ran i na drugi dzień został wypisany ze szpitala. Doznał jedynie szoku. Zabrała go do siebie jego ciotka.  
— Marge — odparł chłopak z lekko wyczuwalną ulgą w głosie.  
— Tak.  
Harry spojrzał w okno. To był koszmar. Dlaczego się obudził, po co? Syriusz nie żył, a teraz jeszcze jego wujostwo. Nie spodziewał się, że ta wiadomość go zaboli. A jednak zabolała, pomimo nienawiści i braku więzi emocjonalnej z nimi, czuł, że stracił coś bardzo ważnego. Został sam, tym razem naprawdę sam i świadomość tego zaczynała go przerażać.  
Drzwi się otworzyły.  
— Albusie właśnie cię… szukałem — dokończył ściszonym głosem, patrząc z zaskoczeniem w zielone oczy chłopka, które teraz się w niego wpatrywały.  
— Dobrze, że jesteś Severusie — odparł dyrektor, patrząc na niego i mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od zielonych oczu. — Musimy ustalić co dalej. Nie możesz wrócić do domu — zwrócił się ponownie do Harry’ego.  
— Zaklęcie krwi przestało działać? — W głosie chłopaka wyczuwalny był chłód. — Moja ciotka i wuj nie żyją, więc Voldemort może mnie w każdej chwili zaatakować. Już nic nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie, aby mógł mnie w końcu zabić.  
Snape wstrzymał oddech w momencie użycia imienia znienawidzonego czarodzieja, a dyrektor jedynie patrzył na Harry'ego w zamyśleniu.  
— Tak. Masz rację. Dlatego zostaniesz w szkole i resztę wakacji spędzisz pod opieką profesora Snape'a. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to zgłoś się do niego.  
— Nie chcę zostać w szkole — odparł buntowniczo Harry i jego zielone oczy wypełniły się złością. Pierwszym uczuciem, które zdołał zaobserwować dyrektor od momentu przebudzenia się chłopaka.  
— Nie masz wyjścia Potter — odparł sucho Snape i Harry posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie. — Obecnie, tylko tu jesteś bezpieczny.  
— Nie możecie mnie tu więzić! — warknął, wstając gwałtownie z łóżka i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Poczuł, że głowa zaczyna go boleć i emocje wydostają się na zewnątrz. Miał już dość genialnych pomysłów dyrektora. — Może i nie mogę wrócić na Privet Drive, ale zawsze pozostaje dom… dom Syriusza. Zresztą, co to za różnica, gdzie dopadnie mnie Voldemort. Jest mi to kompletnie obojętne, a nawet wyświadczyłby mi przysługę.  
Zapadła cisza.  
— Potter! — Snape syknął z takim jadem, że Harry zadrżał z lodu, który nagle wypełnił jego ciało. — Czyś ty w tym wypadku postradał cały rozum?  
— A co to pana obchodzi? — warknął ze złością, zdając sobie sprawę, że traci już całkowicie panowanie nad sobą. Było mu już kompletnie wszystko jedno. — Kolejne niewdzięczne zadanie, które będzie musiał pan wykonać czy to się panu podoba czy nie.  
— Jak śmiesz zwracać się do mnie takim tonem? — Wściekłość na twarzy Snape'a była doskonale widoczna, choć on sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak ma sporo racji. No dobrze, trochę racji.  
— Severusie — odparł dyrektor, kładąc na jego ramieniu rękę, aby go uspokoić. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz stanowczości. — Przykro mi Harry, ale to już jest postanowione.  
— Nie. Nie będziesz kierował moim życiem – odparł cicho w napadzie rozpaczy i w tym samym momencie szyby w oknach pękły, rozsypując się na drobne kawałki, kierując się prosto w stronę dyrektora, lecz zatrzymały się nagle centymetry przed nim i spadły z brzdękiem na posadzkę, tłukąc się.  
To były sekundy.  
Zaskoczony i zdezorientowany Snape znieruchomiał. Jego twarz zrobiła się bledsza niż kiedykolwiek. Jedynie Dumbledore wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany, a jego oczy pociemniały nieznacznie, nie tracąc swojej stanowczości i pewności siebie.  
— Potter! — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, dochodząc do siebie po chwilowym szoku i nachylając się nad przerażonym teraz chłopakiem. – Co ty na Melina chciałeś zrobić?  
— Ja... ja...  
Harry zadrżał, cofając się niepewnie do tyłu. Czuł napływający gniew i złość. Te uczucia wypełniały go i przerażały. Spojrzał przestraszonym wzrokiem na dyrektora, a następnie na Mistrza Eliksirów i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, o co zapytał go mężczyzna.  
Zbladł.  
Bezsilność i zmęczenie zaatakowały jego umysł i ciało, a ciemność napłynęła do jego oczu, pozbawiając go ostrości widzenia. Wszystko się zaczęło rozmywać i zamykając powieki, bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę, pochwycony w ostatniej chwili przez silne ramiona Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Mężczyzna położył go do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą.  
— Albusie, co się dzieje? — odparł niepewnym i jeszcze drżącym głosem, spoglądając na nieprzytomnego chłopaka. — On próbował...  
Zamilkł gdyż nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć tego do końca.  
— Tak — odparł stary czarodziej, chwytając Harry’ego za nadgarstek i sprawdzając jego tętno. – Próbował.  
— Gdybyś nie zatrzymał tych szklanych odłamków... — Nie ja je zatrzymałem — przerwał mu czarodziej, spoglądając z powagą w jego czarne oczy. — Sam to zrobił.  
Snape zamilkł. Nie wiedział czy ma czuć złość, gniew, irytację czy strach i niepewność, a może ulgę.  
— Poppy, zajmij się chłopcem — zwrócił się do pielęgniarki, która właśnie weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. — Nic mu nie jest, jest jedynie wyczerpany. Potrzebuje odpoczynku i snu.  
Zaskoczona pielęgniarka spojrzała na Gryfona i szkła leżące na ziemi, a następnie na bladego Snape'a i poważnego Dumbledore'a. Jednak nie miała zamiaru o nic pytać. Wolała nie wiedzieć.  
— Dobrze dyrektorze.  
Skinęła głową.  
— Powiadom mnie jak się tylko obudzi. — Pielęgniarka przytaknęła i dyrektor spojrzał na Severusa, który nadal wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w chłopaka. — Severusie, pozwolisz do mojego gabinetu, musimy porozmawiać.  
— Oczywiście, Albusie — westchnął i skierował się za dyrektorem spoglądając jeszcze raz w stronę łóżka, gdzie leżał Potter.  
Dumbledore zanim wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, machnął różdżką i szklane odłamki ponownie wróciły na swoje miejsce w postaci szklanych okiennic.  
Gdy dotarli do gabinetu, dyrektor usiadł w swoim fotelu za biurkiem, a Severus zajął fotel naprzeciwko niego.  
— Nie ukrywam, że nie jest najlepiej — odparł, wyczarowywując dwie filiżanki gorącej i mocnej herbaty. — Obawiałem się tego i miałem niestety rację.  
— Co się z nim dzieje?  
— Chłopak jest emocjonalnie rozdarty i ciemność zakradła się do jego serca i duszy.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— Chodzi o to, że jego wola walki i chęć życia została znacznie osłabiona. Chłopak jest podatny na ingerencję z zewnątrz... — zamilkł, poprawiając sobie okulary.  
— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że...  
— Dokładnie. Aktualny stan Harry’ego może wykorzystać Voldemort, gdyż chłopak nie będzie się bronił przed jego atakami. W dodatku w ciągu niecałego miesiąca stracił trzy osoby z rodziny.  
— Tak. To nie ułatwia sprawy. — Zamyślił się. — Poza tym, nadal uważam, że nie powinien się dowiedzieć o tej przepowiedni. To tylko pogorszyło całą sytuację.  
— Tak. Popełniłem błąd, że wyjawiłem mu prawdę, ale popełniłbym jeszcze większy, gdybym mu nie powiedział. — Spojrzał w stronę Feniksa, który spał na żerdzi z główką pod skrzydłem. — Chłopak musi się nauczyć Oklumencji.  
— Albusie, chyba żartujesz? To jest niewykonalne, czy sądzisz, że teraz o tak sobie zacznie się uczyć? Piąty rok, jeżeli chodzi o te lekcje były kompletną porażką, a w tym i po ostatnich wydarzeniach, nie wspominając o tym co się stało kilka minut temu, to jest niewykonalne.  
— Poradzisz sobie, on ci ufa.  
— Ufa?! Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz? Ten dzieciak mnie nienawidzi i nigdy mi nie ufał, zawsze mnie o coś podejrzewał. Od pierwszego roku, kiedy trafił do Hogwartu — odparł z rozdrażnieniem, wpatrując się w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora.  
— Właśnie dlatego nie będzie zawiedziony, rozczarowany, poza tym umiesz sobie z nim radzić lepiej niż większość nauczycieli i nawet ja. Przed tobą nie ukrywa swoich emocji.  
— Twój sposób rozumowania pozostawia wiele do życzenia Albusie – odparł, powątpiewająco kręcąc głową. — Ja wiem, że od chłopaka zależy... przyszłość świata czarodziejskiego, ale nie sądzę, aby był na to gotowy. To jeszcze dzieciak, w dodatku targany emocjami i przekonany o niesprawiedliwości świata i życia. Akurat z tym ostatnim muszę się z nim zgodzić. Wszyscy oczekują od niego, że machnie różdżką i Czarny Pan ot tak po prostu zniknie, czy aby nie przeceniamy jego zdolności?  
— Wątpisz w niego? — spytał spokojnie i ze smutkiem w głosie.  
Snape spojrzał na dyrektora przenikliwie, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. To nie było proste pytanie, a on sam nigdy sobie go nie zadawał. Zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tak, wątpiłem w niego przez pierwsze trzy lata jego nauki tutaj, jednak teraz, nie wiem co mam myśleć. Potter jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Nie mam wątpliwości, że jest silny. Jednak nadal jest dzieckiem i musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.  
— Siła nie zależy wyłącznie od umiejętności — odparł dyrektor, wstając ze swojego fotela i podchodząc do okna. — Siła zależy od nas samych, od tego co jest w naszym wnętrzu. Tego nie da się nauczyć.  
— Świetnie — mruknął Snape z goryczą. — Więc co robimy z naszym Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru?  
Dyrektor postanowił zlekceważyć złośliwy ton swojego podwładnego, a zarazem przyjaciela.  
— To co ustaliliśmy na samym początku, nie ma co zmieniać planów.  
— To w takim razie będę musiał pochować co cenniejsze eliksiry z moich zapasów, aby chłopak mi ich nie wysadził — prychnął, wstając z fotela.  
— Severusie – jego głos zabrzmiał ostro i spojrzał na niego z naganą w jasnoniebieskich oczach.  
— Tak, tak, wiem. — Machnął ręką z rezygnacją i skierował się w stronę drzwi. — Postaram się abyśmy się obaj nie uszkodzili podczas naszej… współpracy, ale nie mogę ci tego obiecać.  
Dyrektor nic nie odpowiedział i Severus wyszedł z jego gabinetu pełen obawy i niespokojnych myśli.  
  
Pomysły Albusa zawsze były genialne, ale teraz to zdecydowanie przesadził. Zajmowanie się rozhisteryzowanym nastolatkiem, którym akurat jest Potter, to jak obchodzenie się z bombą bez zegara. Nie wiadomo, kiedy wybuchnie. Przykładem może być dzisiejszy wyczyn chłopaka. Cóż, nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Potter zaatakuje dyrektora. Musiał przyznać, że ten wyczyn go zaskoczył. Zwłaszcza, że zapanował nad tą mocą. Jednak coś było nie tak. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział co.  
 _No i jak ja mam postąpić z tym dzieciakiem? Merlinie pomóż._ Westchnął i spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem, wskazywał godzinę drugą w nocy.  
Snape przyjrzał się literatce i płynowi, który poruszał się w niej podczas obracania w dłoniach szklanego naczynia. Odstawił pełną literatkę na biurko. Wstał z fotela, kierując się do drzwi. Wprawdzie było już późno, ale musiał się przejść i pomyśleć. Po prostu nie mógł spać. Nie po tym co powiedział mu Albus i na pewno nie po tym, co dziś zobaczył w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Dyrektor zrzucił mu chłopaka na głowę i teraz będzie musiał ten problem jakoś rozwiązać. Miał jedyne nadzieję, że dzieciak nie będzie go niepokoił jakimiś głupimi czy błahymi sprawami.  
Szedł długimi i ciemnymi korytarzami w zamyśleniu. Postacie na obrazach spały i w zamku panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Zanim się obejrzał doszedł na piętro, gdzie mieściło się Skrzydło Szpitalne. Zatrzymał się. _Cholera, co ja tu robię?_ Spojrzał z rozdrażnieniem w ciemny korytarz i już miał się odwrócić, aby skierować się w stronę swoich lochów, ale dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Podszedł bliżej. Drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego były uchylone. Zamarł. Poczuł, że serce ma w żołądku. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku szybkim krokiem, a następnie w biegu wpadł do komnaty. Od razu spojrzał w stronę łóżka, gdzie powinien leżeć chłopak, lecz jego tam nie było. To było do przewidzenia. _Niech to szlag_ , zaklął cicho. _Gdzie jest ten gówniarz?_ Rozejrzał się po komnacie, ale nie było w niej nikogo. _Przecież nie mógł odejść daleko._ Mistrz Eliksirów wypadł na korytarz, powiewając swoją czarną peleryną.  
Szedł szybkim krokiem, rozglądając się uważnie, ale dzieciaka nigdzie nie było. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się dziwna myśl. _Dlaczego by nie sprawdzić?_ _Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe._ Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia na dziedziniec. Zatrzymał się, jego oczy zwęziły się, miał rację. Za oknem na dziedzińcu dostrzegł Pottera siedzącego na jednej z ławek. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy podczas deszczu, tylko, że tym razem nie padało.  
Wyszedł na dziedziniec w furii i zamiarem solidnego kazania, ale gdy znalazł się koło chłopaka, ten zamiar odszedł gdzieś w niepamięć, zastąpiony ulgą rozlewająca się po ciele. Dzieciak był cały i zdrowy. Przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał. Przyklęknął przed nim i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę twarzy chłopka. Uchwycił chłodnymi palcami jego podbródek, aby unieść go i spojrzeć w jego oczy. Potter posłusznie podniósł głowę i to co zobaczył Snape, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. W zielonych oczach było zrezygnowanie, zmęczenie i były przerażająco puste. Nie dostrzegł w nich tego buntu, determinacji i żywiołości, co zazwyczaj.  
— Powinieneś być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym — odparł stanowczo. Żadnej reakcji. — Potter nie zmuszaj mnie, abym dał ci szlaban.  
Złość w zielonych oczach. _Na początek może być_ , uśmiechnął się do siebie Mistrz Eliksirów. _To jakaś poprawa._  
— Są wakacje — odparł buntowniczo Harry, choć nie wiedział, po co to powiedział.  
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Może i są, ale obecnie spędzisz je w szkole, a tu obowiązują pewne zasady, których będziesz się trzymał. Jedna z nich mówi, że o dwudziestej drugiej żadnego włóczenia się po zamku, a tym bardziej poza nim. — Mówiąc to przyłożył dłoń do czoła chłopaka, gdyż jego zielone oczy niepokojąco błyszczały i były jakby zamglone. — No pięknie. Masz gorączkę, oto skutki twojej nocnej eskapady — odparł, spoglądając na niego poważnie.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Mężczyzna wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Wstawaj. Nie zamierzam sterczeć tu do rana.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze złością i nie korzystając z pomocy, jaką oferował nauczyciel, wstał z ławki. Jednak zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Tracąc równowagę runął na Snape'a, który pochwycił go, podtrzymując aby nie upadł. Harry przytrzymał się jego ramienia i oparł czoło o jego bark, czując, że robi mu się słabo. Zamknął oczy, gdyż głowa zaczęła mu pękać z bólu, nie wspominając o ranie w biodrze, o której zupełnie zapomniał i teraz dała o sobie znać. Czuł nienawiść do samego siebie i wszystkiego dookoła. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca w tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, był zagubiony i bał się do tego przyznać. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło bijące od ciała mężczyzny, a może to była gorączka. Sam nie wiedział, był zbyt zagubiony i zmęczony. Jednak czymkolwiek było to ciepło, odprężało go i uspakajało.  
— Ładnie… pachnie — odparł półprzytomnie. Snape, który stał do tej pory nieruchomo, drgnął. — Wanilia.  
— Mówisz bezsensu — odparł z rozdrażnieniem. — Masz gorączkę i powinieneś natychmiast znaleźć się w łóżku.  
— Lubię wanilię — dodał chłopak jak w transie, nie słuchając słów mężczyzny. Jego ciało stało się bezwładne i przylgnęło do Snape'a.  
— Cholera — jęknął desperacko Mistrz Eliksirów, starając się utrzymać nieprzytomnego chłopak i znaleźć w swojej szacie różdżkę. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ją schował. W końcu znalazł ją. — _Mobilicorpus_ — szepnął, wskazując nią na Pottera.  
Teraz był wolny i unosząc ciało Gryfona w powietrzu skierował się w ciszy do zamku. Czuł się dziwnie i zupełnie nie podobał mu się ogień, który teraz rozlewał mu się w żyłach. To zmęczenie, tak, zdecydowanie zmęczenie. Jest po prostu wyczerpany, to nie może być nic innego. Nic, co miałoby związek z Potterem.

***  
  
Harry wstał wypoczęty i wyspany. Po ranach i zadrapaniach nie pozostało już śladu. Nawet głowa przestała go boleć. Wpatrywał się w sufit leżąc w łóżku szpitalnym. Przez ostatnie dni tyle się wydarzyło, że nie wiedział jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, jak sobie to poukładać. W dodatku wczorajszy dzień i rozmowa z dyrektorem nie poszła najlepiej. Przekręcił się na bok obejmując miękką poduszkę. Co on najlepszego zrobił? Zaatakował Dumbledore'a. Może i nie ufał mu tak jak wcześniej, ale żeby zaraz atakować go, to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił. Jednak ta myśl nie usunęła z jego umysł złości na dyrektora i zawodu, który utkwił w jego sercu jak cierń. Tak, nie powinien ukrywać przed nim prawdy. Dlaczego wymaga, aby mu ufać, skoro on sam mu nie ufa? Musi przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć, bo w przeciwnym razie zwariuje. Zamknął oczy.  
Gdyby wtedy nie zapanował nad swoją mocą mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Na samą tą myśl zadrżał. Ostatnio trochę za często zdarza mu się tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Zaczynało go to naprawdę niepokoić. Nie chciał przez przypadek kogoś skrzywdzić.  
Spojrzał na duży zegar wiszący na ścianie zaraz przy sporej rozmiarów gablotce, która zawierała różnej wielkości fiolki z eliksirami leczniczymi. Wskazówki na zegarze wskazywały godzinę za piętnaście dziewiąta. Podniósł się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej i sięgnął w kierunku krzesła, aby wziąć swoje ubrania. Ubrał się, a następnie zaścielił łóżko.  
— Już wstałeś? — dobiegł go glos od strony zaplecza. Pielęgniarka położyła tacę z eliksirami i bandażami na komodzie, a następnie podeszła do niego. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Znacznie lepiej. — Uśmiechnął się.  
— Zaraz sprawdzimy — odparła, kierując na niego różdżkę i wymawiając kilka zaklęć. Harry przy trzech z nich poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w okolicy żołądka i karku. — Jest w porządku. Teraz jedynie potrzebujesz odpoczynku i świeżego powietrza. — Uśmiechnęła się, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni swojego białego fartucha. — Możesz iść do siebie.  
— Do siebie? — Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. — To znaczy gdzie?  
— Do Wieży Gryffindoru, przecież zostajesz tu na wakacje.  
— Racja — odparł bardziej do siebie niż do pielęgniarki, która patrzyła na niego z troską.  
Wstał z łóżka i pożegnawszy się z nią wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Madame Pomfrey kazała mu jeszcze pojawić się za dwa dni do kontroli, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, i czy nie wywiązały się jakieś komplikacje.  
Harry powolnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Skoro musiał spędzić tu całe dwa miesiące, to zastanawiał się teraz, jak wykorzysta pobyt w Hogwarcie. Miał nadzieje, że z biblioteki szkolnej będzie mógł swobodnie korzystać. Nauka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć, zwłaszcza w wakacje, ale przynajmniej czas mu szybciej zleci i nie będzie się nudził.  
Zatrzymał się pod portretem Grubej Damy.  
— Witaj Harry. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Hasło?  
Gryfon spojrzał na nią i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak ono brzmi.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odarł z rezygnacją.  
— Więc nie mogę cię wpuścić.  
— Tak. Wiem — mruknął od niechcenia i usiadł pod ścianą.  
Nie chciał iść do dyrektora. Czuł się winny z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń i nie wiedział jak będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Podciągnął kolana do piersi obejmując je ramionami i wpatrzył się w posadzkę. Nie wiedział jak długo siedział w takiej pozycji. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero widok dwóch czarnych butów, które nagle pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Podniósł głowę i jego zielone oczy napotkały czarne źrenice, w których można było dostrzec zaciekawienie.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty robisz?  
Harry wstał natychmiast, nie spuszczając oczu ze Snape’a. Widok mężczyzny przypomniał mu jeszcze o jednym szczególe z wczorajszej nocy. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wspomnienie z dziedzińca szkolnego pojawiło się przed jego oczami.  
— Nie znam hasła.  
— Więc powinieneś spytać jakiegoś nauczyciela, a nie siedzieć pod ścianą — odparł chłodno, przyglądając się mu. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. — W każdym razie, szukałem cię. Zajęcia Oklumencji zaczynamy od jutra o dziewiętnastej. Masz się nie spóźnić i mam nadzieję, że tym razem przyłożysz się do tych lekcji.  
— Tak, profesorze — odparł lodowato, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, ale po chwili je rozluźnił. — Przepraszam... za wczoraj.  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że to dyrektora powinieneś przeprosić, a nie mnie?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego unosząc prawą brew do góry i krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
— Chodzi mi o wieczór — ściszył głos, czując się nieswojo.  
Snape odchrząknął.  
— Nie wracajmy do tego. _Ventus libertatis_.* — Portret Grubej Damy uchylił się. — Rozpakuj się i racz zjawić na obiedzie – odparł swoim zwyczajnym głosem, ale pozbawionym swojego chłodu.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczy i przytaknął. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i powiewając swoją szatą, skierował się w kierunku lochów.  
Gryfon wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a w kominku palił się ogień. Widocznie skrzaty wiedząc, że spędzi tu wakacje zadbały, aby tak jak podczas roku szkolnego było tu czysto i przytulnie. Wszedł schodami do dormitorium. Rozejrzał się po komnacie. Tylko jego łóżko było zaścielone. Kotary oddzielające łóżka były ściągnięte tak samo jak zasłony z okien, które z pewnością zostały zabrane do prania i czyszczenia. Na podłodze, zaraz koło łóżka stał jego kufer, a na pościeli leżała miotła. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że jest cała. Jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł klatki z sową. Niepokój pojawił się w jego sercu. Miał nadzieję, że Hedwidze nic się nie stało. Zdecydował, że zapyta o nią dyrektora podczas obiadu.  
Schylił się i podniósł wieko kufra, z którego wyciągnął swoje ubrania i przybory szkolne. Rozpakowanie i poukładanie swoich rzeczy nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Uporał się z tym w godzinę, a następnie przebrał się w coś czystego. Jego ubranie pomimo prania, było przesiąknięte zapachem z eliksirów, który jak zawsze unosił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zupełnie jak w szpitalu mugolskim. Zapach sterylności i czystości.  
Ubrał na siebie czarne spodnie i granatową koszulę. Oczywiście obie te rzeczy były po jego kuzynie. Jednak już nie tonął w nich jak wcześniej i nie wyglądał jak strach na wróble. Niecałe dwa miesiące temu znalazł odpowiednie zaklęcie, umożliwiające mu zmniejszenie ciuchów, które odziedziczył po Dudleyu. Wprawdzie jego ubrania nie były nowe, ale teraz przynajmniej rozmiarowo na niego pasowały. Zaklęcie było całkiem proste, ale nie działało na ubrania i materiały, które wykonywali czarodzieje. Z tego co mu wytłumaczyła Hermiona, to powodem była magia, którą wykorzystywali do tworzenia szat. One były już po prostu zbyt nią przesiąknięte, za bardzo magiczne.  
Wyszedł z Wieży Gryffindoru i skierował się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zamek był opustoszały i panowała w nim niczym niezmącona cisza. Idąc samotnie pustym korytarzem czuł się jakoś nieswojo. Zawsze o tej porze, oczywiście podczas roku szkolnego, panował tu hałas i gwar. Śmiech, rozmawiający ze sobą uczniowie, imprezy i wspólne spędzanie czasu, to wszystko sprawiało, że Hogwart był przytulnym i przyjaznym miejscem. Teraz jednak, ten pełen życia i magii zamek wydawał się być ogromnym i mrocznym „zamczyskiem”. Przerażającym i w dodatku pogrążonym w grobowej ciszy. Jedynie od czasu do czasu, było słychać przyciszone szepty i rozmowy postaci z portretów.  
Harry zszedł na drugie piętro, które również było puste. Przez okna na korytarz wpadał ciepły wiatr, który delikatnie poruszał płomieniami pochodni umieszczonych wzdłuż ścian.  
Gryfon miał już skręcić w kierunku schodów, gdy poczuł lodowaty powiew na karku, przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę. Odwrócił się gwałtownie za siebie, a jego serce znaczne przyspieszyło. Nic, korytarz nadal był pusty. Rozejrzał się czując lekkie i nieuzasadnione zdenerwowanie. _Cholera, chyba jestem przewrażliwiony_ , pomyślał i w momencie, gdy miał się ponownie odwrócić w kierunku schodów, do jego uszu dobiegł jakiś dźwięk. Cichy, ledwie dosłyszalny i musiał się wysilić, aby rozpoznać w nim płacz. Zdecydowanie, to był płacz. Ale kto mógłby płakać? Przecież w szkole nie ma nikogo oprócz kilku nauczycieli i dyrektora. Dziwne, ten dźwięk dochodził gdzieś z końca korytarza. Czy ktoś był w zamku? Harry skierował się w tamtą stronę podążając za dźwiękiem, który w miarę zbliżania się do niego, robił się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Szedł korytarzami nasłuchując i starając się zlokalizować źródło tego dźwięku. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, a na miejsce wcześniejszej obawy i niepewności pojawiła się ciekawość. Nagle nieprzyjemny chłód wypełnił jego żyły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed drzwiami, zza których dochodził płacz, a raczej coś w rodzaju przerywanego szlochu. Drżącą dłonią chwycił za klamkę i po chwili wahania nacisnął ją.  
— Co tu robisz, chłopcze?  
Ciężka ręka wylądowała na jego ramieniu i Harry jak oparzony odskoczył od drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jego wzrok spotkał się z chłodnymi i groźnymi oczami woźnego, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
— Czyżbyśmy robili coś, czego nie powinniśmy?  
— Nie — odparł z wahaniem, zdając sobie teraz sprawę, że stoi pod drzwiami gabinetu Filcha i właśnie miał zamiar do niego wejść. — Ja tylko... wydawało mi się...  
— Co ci się wydawało?  
— Że ktoś płakał.  
— Płakał? — Woźny prychnął i nachylił się w kierunku Gryfona. Harry odruchowo odchylił się do tyłu. Nie znosił tego człowieka, a bliższy z nim kontakt przyprawiał go o mdłości. Te wszystkie szlabany uświadomiły mu, że to jest sadysta, lubiący się znęcać nad uczniami. Oczywiście to był szlaban, a więc było to legalne znęcanie się. — Panie Potter, sądzę, że jednak powinni pana zostawić jeszcze w tym Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
— Ale ja naprawdę coś słyszałem — spróbował jeszcze raz, znacznie pewniejszym głosem, gdy już zdołał opanować swoje emocje.  
— Ja nic nie słyszę, a ty? — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Harry drgnął. Faktycznie, płacz ustał.  
— Nie.  
— W takim razie jazda mi stąd — odparł groźnie i wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Nie chcę cię widzieć kręcącego się koło mojego gabinetu. Zrozumiano?  
— Tak.  
Harry nie miał zamiaru spędzić wieczora na szlabanie z Filchem. Zdecydowanie wolał być jak najdalej od niego. Puścił się biegiem korytarzem i po kilku minutach stał już pod drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali.  
— Cholera… — wysapał łapiąc oddech. — Mało brakowało.  
Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, aby tam iść? Ten płacz... jestem pewny, że ktoś płakał. Naprawdę dziwne. Może faktycznie Filch ma rację i powinienem poleżeć jeszcze w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? A może te omamy słuchowe są spowodowane wypadkiem? Z pewnością, to musi być to. Tak jak powiedziała pielęgniarka potrzebuję odpoczynku i snu.  
— Harry.  
Znajomy głos wyrwał go zamyślenia i Gryfon odwrócił się za siebie.  
— Hagrid! Jak dobrze cię widzieć. — Rozpromienił się na widok gajowego.  
— Cholibka, martwiłem się o ciebie. — Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i nachylił się w kierunku jego twarzy. — Ten wypadek… paskudna sprawa, ale cieszę się, że jesteś w jednym kawałku. Gdybyś widział minę dyrektora jak zobaczył twoją sowę…  
— Hedwiga żyje? — przerwał mu, czując, że serce mu przyspieszyło.  
— Oczywiście, to naprawdę niezwykła sowa, gdyby nie ona nie wiedzielibyśmy o niczym. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ledwie tu przyleciała. Jej stan nie był najlepszy.  
— Muszę ją zobaczyć.  
— Jest w Sowiarni, ale najpierw może byś coś przekąsił?  
Hagrid uśmiechnął się szeroko, puszczając mu oko i Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. Razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali.  
  
***  
  
Obiad przebiegł w całkiem spokojnej atmosferze. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali i przy stole nauczycielskim nie było dyrektora ani Snape'a. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się z nimi spotkać. Usiadł przy stole zaraz koło Hagrida. Z nauczycieli, którzy pojawili się na obiedzie była jedynie profesor Sprout, Hooch i profesor Flitwick, który do samego zakończenia uczty starał się z nim nawiązać rozmowę, co Harry'ego w pewnym momencie zaczynało denerwować i męczyć. Może i zainteresowanie nauczyciela jego stanem zdrowia wynikało z troski i pewnego współczucia, ale to właśnie było ostatnią rzeczą, na co miał ochotę. Nie potrzebował litości i nie chciał jej. Wyszedł z obiadu przed podaniem deseru pod pretekstem, że jest trochę zmęczony i chciałby się położyć. Nauczyciele spojrzeli na niego ze zrozumieniem i był wdzięczny, że już o nic nie pytali.  
  
***  
  
Cholerne lekcje ze Snape'em. Harry był wściekły. Po co miał się uczyć Oklumencji. W tamtym roku te zajęcia okazały się kompletną porażką. Nie potrzebował tych zajęć i nie chciał ich. Podszedł do drzwi komnat Snape'a i zapukał. Wcześniej był pod jego gabinetem, ale nauczyciela tam nie było.  
— Wejść — rozległ się chłodny głos i Gryfon odważnie nacisnął klamkę. Wszedł do środka z postanowieniem powiedzenia Snape'owi, że rezygnuje z tych lekcji i nie zamierza się uczyć Oklumencji. Zupełnie go nie obchodziło czy nauczyciel po tym oświadczeniu się na niego wścieknie czy nie. Miał serdecznie dość wykonywania poleceń Dumbledore'a. Jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył mężczyznę i otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć to co przygotowywał sobie kilka godzin temu, zamarł i zamknął usta nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Snape siedział w fotelu koło kominka, w którym palił się ogień. Czytał Proroka Codziennego, a obok na stoliku stała filiżanka z parującą kawą, przy której leżała różdżka. Mężczyzna miał na sobie białą koszulę, której trzy guziki pod szyją były rozpięte i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsowe spodnie, dopasowane spodnie.  
— Spóźniłeś się — odparł chłodno, składając dokładnie gazetę i odkładając ją na blat stolika. — Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to było to do przewidzenia — dodał z sarkazmem. — O co chodzi? — warknął po chwili z irytacją, widząc, że chłopak wyraźnie się na niego gapi, co powodowało, że czuł się nieswojo.  
— Ja… — zaczął niepewnie. — Nic, tylko wygląda pan tak…  
— Jak? — zniecierpliwienie zakradło się do jego głosu.  
— Tak mugolsko.  
Snape uniósł prawą brew do góry i na miejsce zniecierpliwienia i irytacji pojawiło się rozbawienie.  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, panie Potter, że podczas wakacji cały czas chodzę w służbowym stroju? — Po minie chłopaka Mistrz Eliksirów był pewny, że ten właśnie tak myślał. Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i wskazał ręką fotel stojący naprzeciw niego. — Siadaj. — Harry zagryzł zęby ze złości i usiadł na zaoferowanym fotelu. — Musimy ustalić jak będą wyglądały twoje zajęcia.  
— Ja nie chcę uczyć się Oklumencji — wypalił ostro chłopak. — Przyszedłem tylko po to, aby to panu powiedzieć. Snape zmrużył oczy.  
— Może i nie chcesz, ale musisz. Z powodu twojego braku zaangażowania i impertynencji, wcześniejsze zajęcia okazały się kompletną porażką.  
— To pan mnie wyrzucił z tych zajęć — warknął z wyraźnym wyrzutem i bólem w głosie.  
— Ostrożnie, Potter. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać przyczyny zakończenia tych zajęć? — odparł jadowicie, mrużąc czarne oczy.  
— Wtedy pana przeprosiłem. To nie powód, aby…  
Jednak nie zdołał skończyć, gdyż Snape przerwał mu ostro.  
— Wystarczy! Nie będziemy więcej tego roztrząsać i tracić czasu. Stało się i wina nie leży po jednej stronie. Wszyscy w pewien sposób jesteśmy winni temu, co wydarzyło się na twoim piątym roku i radzę ci to wreszcie zrozumieć, gdyż zajęcia z Oklumencji zostaną wznowione i dopilnuję, abyś opanował sztukę zamykania umysłu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.  
— Nie może mnie pan zmusić! — Nagle wstał z krzesła w przypływie furii.  
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i z wyższością.  
— Jak raczyłeś już wcześniej wspomnieć, to moje niewdzięczne zadanie, które muszę wykonać czy mi się to podoba czy nie. — Harry zbladł, przypominając sobie własne słowa. Dumbledore rozkazał i postawi na swoim, zawsze stawia na swoim. Zacisnął dłonie w pieści i wypełniła go złość, ale tym razem na dyrektora, który był oczywiście pomysłodawcą tych zajęć. Snape zauważył tą nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu chłopaka i chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Cóż, jeśli nie ja, to dyrektor może zająć moje miejsce. To wystarczyło, aby Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z przerażeniem.  
— Nigdy! — krzyknął z desperacją , ale widząc pojawiający się gniew w oczach profesora, dodał nieco ciszej. — Nie, tylko nie on.  
Gniew znikł z oczu Snape'a i pojawiła się w nich obawa. Albus miał rację. Chłopak mu nie ufa i jego niechęć do niego jest aż nazbyt widoczna. Wydarzenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie było wypadkiem, ale zamierzonym działaniem. To zdecydowanie nie ułatwia sprawy. Dzieciak nie powinien tracić zaufania do Dumbledore'a. On musi komuś zaufać, w przeciwnym razie się wykończy, albo tak jak powiedział Albus, może dokonać niewłaściwego wyboru. Strach go wypełnił na samą myśl, że Potter mógłby stać się kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem. Nie można do tego dopuścić.  
— Uspokój się — odparł prawie łagodnie. — Twoja niechęć do dyrektora… zresztą, nie o nim mieliśmy rozmawiać. Ja będę cię uczyć. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją w oczach i Snape poczuł coś w rodzaju współczucia, ale zlekceważył to uczucie. — Zrozum, musisz nauczyć się zamykania umysłu, nie dla mnie, Dumbledore'a czy kogokolwiek innego. Musisz to zrobić dla siebie samego, abyś mógł się bronić. — Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w blat stołu. — Twoje bóle głowy. Miewasz je często?  
Chłopak tym razem spojrzał w czarne oczy Snape'a i skinął twierdząco.  
— Dwa lub trzy razy w tygodniu.  
— Jak opanujesz zamykanie umysłu staną się one rzadsze, a nawet mogą zupełnie ustąpić. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego lekko ożywionymi oczami. — Jednak do końca nie jestem tego pewien, gdyż twoja więź z Czarnym Panem jest dość specyficzna i nie spotkałem się z czymś takim.  
Harry nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, usiadł ponownie w fotelu. Snape miał rację i to najbardziej go w tym momencie denerwowało. Potrzebował tych cholernych lekcji czy tego chciał, czy nie. Bez nich Voldemrt będzie miał swobodny dostęp do jego umysłu. Nie chciał, aby z powodu ponownej fałszywej wizji ktoś zginął. Bał się tego i strach, który go wypełniał z tego powodu był paraliżujący. Teraz musiał zdecydować. Zaufać Snape'owi, któremu nigdy nie ufał, czy poddać się biegowi wydarzeń, a tym samym wykończyć się psychicznie z powodu ciągłych ataków Voldemorta na swoją psychikę.  
— W porządku — odparł bardzo powoli. — Spróbujmy.  
Snape skinął głową w milczeniu i odetchnął z ulgą. Chłopak zgodził się na współpracę, ale teraz martwił się jak to będzie wyglądało w praktyce. Po chwili zastanowienia wstał z fotela i wziął różdżkę, która leżała na blacie stolika.  
— W takim razie, sprawdźmy, na jakim jesteś poziomie i co zapamiętałeś.  
— Teraz?  
— Oczywiście. Nie będziemy tracić czasu.  
Harry'emu nie bardzo się to podobało. Ogarnęła go panika na wspomnienie tamtych lekcji. Wstał niepewnie wyciągając swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na profesora.  
— Na trzy. Raz… dwa… trzy… _Legilimens_.  
Chłopak poczuł, że wspomnienia zaczynają mu wirować w głowie. Chciał to powstrzymać, ale był zbyt slaby. Nie potrafił wyrzucić Snape'a ze swoich myśli ani własnym umysłem, ani różdżką, którą ściskał w dłoni.  
 _On i jego wuj palący listy z Hogwartu, gdy miał jedenaście lat._ _  
On starający się pomóc Ginny w komnacie tajemnic na swoim drugim roku nauki._  
Zaczęły napływać mu łzy do oczu i ból wypełnił jego serce.  
 _On i zaklęcie uśmiercające trafiające w Cedrika na cmentarzu, gdzie ponownie powstał Voldemort._  
Poddał się. Już nie walczył z zaklęciem.  
 _On i Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę, demoniczny uśmieszek Bellatrix._  
Gryfon upadł na kolana i zacisnął palce na dywanie z desperacją. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Wizja się rozmyła i chłopak poczuł jak Snape wycofuje się z jego umysłu. Zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Zagryzł zęby i nie był w stanie podnieść głowy i spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Przygotował się na wymówki i złośliwości z jego strony, ale nic takiego nie usłyszał.  
— Potter — odezwał się profesor. — Na dziś wystarczy. Wstawaj.  
Harry podniósł na niego zielone oczy i dostrzegł wyciągniętą w jego kierunku rękę. W oczach nauczyciela nie było żadnych emocji. Kompletnie nic.  
— Musisz zacząć ćwiczyć oczyszczanie umysłu, bez tego te zajęcia nie będą miały sensu. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy?  
Harry westchną, wstając z podłogi i korzystając tym razem z pomocy profesora.  
— Tak, wiem — odparł zażenowany, puszczając dłoń Snape'a. Sam nie wiedział czemu poczuł przyjemne ciepło emanujące z jego dłoni. — Dziękuję — wymamrotał.  
— Jutro dziewiętnasta w moich kwaterach, ale tym razem bądź łaskaw się nie spóźnić i nie zapomnij o oczyszczeniu umysłu przed snem.  
Gryfon przytaknął i skierował się do drzwi.  
— Dobranoc.  
— Dobranoc — odparł Snape i jak tylko chłopak znikł za drzwiami, podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów, którą miał schowaną na czarną godzinę. Według niego taka właśnie nadeszła. Usiadał ponownie w swoim fotelu i przypalił sobie różdżką papierosa. Zaciągnął się z lubością, wypuścił dym odchylając głowę do tylu i opierając ją swobodnie o oparcie fotela. Przymknął oczy.  
— Cholera, a miałem rzucić palenie.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie obracając papierosa w palcach. Przez ciebie Potter, znowu popadnę w nałóg. Za jakie grzechy mam się bawić w psychologa. Ten dzieciak potrzebuje fachowej pomocy, której ja nie mogę mu udzielić, a nawet gdybym mógł, to nie wiem jak. Powinienem poprosić Albusa o podwyżkę za nadgodziny, które mi zgotował z tym bachorem. To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem. Zaciągnął się ponownie, a następnie zmarszczył czoło. Przynajmniej już wiemy, w czym tkwi problem. Chłopak jest przestraszony i obwinia się za wszystko, co spotyka osoby, które go otaczają. To skomplikuje naukę. Będzie trzeba ten problem jakoś rozwiązać, bo w przeciwny razie utkniemy w miejscu. Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i zgasił papierosa spoglądając na zegar. Dwudziesta druga. Wyciągnął się. Miał ciężki dzień i koszmarne niecałe trzy godziny rozmowy z Potterem. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to ciepły prysznic i łóżko. Chłopak pewnie jest już u siebie i śpi. Sam w wieży Gryffindoru… Zrobiło mu się ciepło. Cholera, co mnie w ogóle obchodzi ten dzieciak. Niedorzeczne, pokręcił głową z irytacji i wstał z fotela kierując się pod prysznic. Ja mam go tylko nauczyć tej przeklętej Oklumencji, a nie dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa i robić za niańkę.  
  
Harry leżał w swoim łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć. Myślami nadal był w komnatach Snape'a. Może profesor ma rację i warto mu zaufać? Z drugiej jednak strony, on go przecież nienawidzi i robi to tylko na polecenie Dumbledore'a. Sam się do tego przyznał. Niewdzięczne zadanie, które musi wykonać czy tego chce czy nie. Jednak zachowanie Snape'a, gdy rzucił na niego to zaklęcie… Pomimo, że nie był wstanie go odeprzeć, mężczyzna nie śmiał się z niego, nie szydził i hamował się w swojej złośliwości. Może naprawdę warto spróbować i tym razem będzie inaczej. Nie wiedział, nie był do końca pewien czy dobrze zrobił zgadzając się na te lekcje. Jednak było już za późno na zmianę decyzji. Wtulił twarz w ciepłą i miękką poduszkę.  
— Spróbujmy – wymamrotał sennie w poduszkę i z taką myślą zapadł w głęboki sen.  
  
***  
  
 **Dwa tygodnie później...**  
  
— _Legilimens_.  
Mgła zasnuła mu umysł i poczuł jak wspomnienia przelatują mu przed oczami.  
 _On i Peter upuszczający mu krew na cmentarzu._  
Kolejne wizja.  
 _On i Syriusz wpadający za kotarę w ministerstwie._  
Wizja się rozpłynęła, a on ponownie klęczał na podłodze w komnatach Snpe'a. Sam już stracił rachubę, który to z kolei raz. Oddychał ciężko i przymknął na moment oczy, gdyż miał wrażenie, że pomieszczenie wokół niego wirowało w zawrotnym tempie. Czuł się wyczerpany i głowa zaczynała go boleć.  
— Potter, na Merlina — warknął poirytowany mężczyzna. — Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że musisz się skupić. Musisz zapanować nad własnym umysłem.  
— Nie potrafię — warknął w odpowiedzi, starając się podnieść z podłogi. Gdy to mu się udało spotkał się z czarnymi jak smoła oczami utkwionymi w jego własnych. Wstrzymał oddech. Mężczyzna był bardzo blisko niego, wręcz czuł jego oddech. Z jakiejś nieokreślonej przyczyny zakręciło mu się w głowie i gorąco zalało jego ciało.  
— Potter, nadal dla ciebie jest problem uświadomienie sobie, że śmierć Diggory'ego i Blacka nie jest twoją winą. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie i Harry zadrżał. Jednak nie wiedział czy to z powodu bliskości mężczyzny, czy trafności stwierdzenia.  
— Ja… to znaczy — zaczął się jąkać, czując wyraźnie, że słowa utknęły mu w gardle pod wpływem tego przeszywającego wzroku. Dlaczego ten facet ma takie oczy? I dlaczego miał wrażenie jakby czytał mu w myślach. Fakt, powiedział mu kiedyś, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak czytanie w myślach, ale jeżeli chodzi o Snape'a, to nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ten mężczyzna posiadał taką zdolność. — Nic na to nie poradzę — jęknął w końcu z desperacją i rezygnacją opierając się o drzwi. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, przymknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na reprymendę i gorzkie słowa. Przez pięć lat swojej nauki w Hogwarcie zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. — Wanilia…  
Nagle dziwna myśl zrodziła się w jego umyśle i ze strachem zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział to słowo na głos. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i dostrzegł zaskoczenie w czarnych źrenicach mężczyzny. Snape odsunął się od niego prawie natychmiast i Harry poczuł, że policzki zapłonęły mu lekkim rumienieniem. _Cholera_ , skarcił się w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, w jakiej sytuacji padło już to słowo. Z miny nauczyciela wywnioskował, że on też sobie przypomniał. _Co mnie napadło? Ale ze mnie kretyn. Nie ma co._  
— Potter, powi… — odchrząknął profesor.  
— Profesorze, ja…  
— Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię — odparł lodowato mężczyzna i Harry zamilkł. — Kompletny brak wychowania. Powinieneś nauczyć się nad sobą panować. Nad tym też będziemy musieli popracować. Wracając do tego co już mówiłem, naprawdę nie zamierzam powtarzać ci sto razy, że nie jesteś winny tych śmierci. Nie z twojej winy zginęli, to był zwykły wypadek. Tak samo jak śmierć twojej ciotki i wuja. Nikt nie miał na to wpływu.  
Harry spuścił głowę i zacisnął ręce w pieści.  
— Nie wiesz. Nie było cię tam — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter — odparł groźnie Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. — Nie zapominaj się chłopcze. To, że jesteś rozgoryczony i wściekły, nie znaczy, że masz wyładowywać w ten sposób swoją złość.  
Harry przełknął przekleństwo, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Jasne! A on co niby robił przez pięć ostatnich lat, jak nie wyładowywał swojej nienawiści na nim z powodu Jamesa Pottera. Jemu wolno, a mnie nie. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Złość w nim kipiała, ale zdecydował się nie odzywać, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego by później żałował.  
— Nie umiem nie czuć — warknął w złości.  
— Nie karzę ci nie odczuwać emocji, ani też ich nie okazywać. Kompletnie źle mnie zrozumiałeś. — Głos Snape'a stał się spokojny, a wcześniejsza złość w oczach znikła. — Ty z nimi walczysz, a tym samym one wyciekają z ciebie, stając się niekontrolowane. Jest ich za dużo i nie radzisz sobie z nimi, co powoduje zachwianie twojej wewnętrznej równowagi. Musisz zrozumieć i zaakceptować pewne rzeczy w swoim życiu.  
— To nie jest takie proste.  
— Zgadza się, nie jest. — Uśmiechnął się lekko Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jednak sądzę, że sobie z tym poradzisz, jeśli tylko przestaniesz popadać w przesadną rozpacz i zniechęcenie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy w kominku trzasnęło i pojawiła się w nim głowa dyrektora.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem? — Spojrzał znad swoich połówek okularów na Harry'ego i Snape'a.  
— Nie, właśnie skończyliśmy. Coś się stało? — zapytał z obawą Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Za parę minut będziemy mieli gościa — odparł poważnie i z ognia wyskoczyła gazeta, upadając koło nóg mężczyzny. Snape pochylił się i rozwinął ją. — Trafiła do mnie dziesięć minut temu. Wieczorny dodatek specjalny do Proroka Codziennego.  
— A więc już wiedzą, że zniknąłeś — mruknął Snape znad gazety, posyłając powłóczyste spojrzenie chłopakowi, gdy szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po treści artykułu.  
— Dwa tygodnie, to i tak więcej czasu niż się spodziewaliśmy — odparł dyrektor. — Severusie przyjdź do mojego gabinetu jak najszybciej, a ty Harry, pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszaj się z komnat profesora Snape'a. Oficjalnie nie powinno cię tu być podczas wakacji.  
Chłopak przytaknął i głowa dyrektora zniknęła z kominka. Profesor złożył gazetę i spojrzał uważnie na Gryfona z zastanowieniem.  
— Słyszałeś co powiedział dyrektor? Masz się stąd nie ruszać.  
— Tak jest — odparł chłodno i Snape zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. Zapewnienie tego dzieciaka raczej go nie przekonało i wolał nie ryzykować.  
— Tamte drzwi prowadzą do sypialni. Idź tam i nie wychodź dopóki nie przyjdę. Masz — dodał, wciskając zaskoczonemu Gryfonowi gazetę do ręki. — To dla zabicia czasu. Znowu twoje zdjęcie w gazetach, radzę przeczytać artykuł, abyś był na czasie. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, unosząc prawą brew i Harry wyrwał mu gazetę ze złością w zielonych oczach. Odwracając się na pięcie, skierował się w kierunku drzwi sypialni i wszedł do niej.  
Ten dzieciak ma niesamowity dar popadania z jednych emocji w inne. Przez dwa tygodnie codziennych kilkugodzinnych lekcji ten chłopak zadziwiał go coraz bardziej. Jego upartość, duma i zdeterminowanie były pożądanymi cechami u aurorów, jak i u Śmierciożerców. Przydawały się w walce. Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę, szepcząc zaklęcie blokujące i drzwi się zamknęły.  
— To na wypadek, gdybyś się gdzieś wybierał — odparł i uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją, a następnie skierował się do drzwi. Cóż nigdy nie wiadomo, co strzeli dzieciakowi do głowy. Zwłaszcza, że tym dzieciakiem był Potter. Najbardziej niepoprawny i bezczelny bachor, jakiego w życiu spotkał.  
  
— Niech to szlag — warknął wściekle Harry, chwytając za klamkę i starając się otworzyć drzwi. — Ten wredny nietoperz mnie zamknął — dodał z niedowierzaniem w głosie i przestał się mocować z klamką.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie użyć różdżki, aby się stąd wydostać, ale doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie byłby w stanie przełamać zaklęć Snape'a. Musiałby znać hasło jakiego użył, a jego odgadnięcie z pewnością zajęłoby mu z miesiąc, jak nie dłużej. Na krakera* się nie nadawał. Teraz miał jedynie nadzieję, że profesor szybko wróci do swoich komnat, aby go wypuścić. Jednak zanim to nastąpi będzie zmuszony poczekać tu na niego. Westchnął z rezygnacją i zdecydował się rozejrzeć po komnacie. Skoro już tu jest, to czemu się nie dowiedzieć czegoś o tym tajemniczym mężczyźnie. Przecież tak naprawdę nikt o nim nic nie wie. No chyba, że Dumbledore, który z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu mu ufa. Jednak przypuszczał, że na to pytanie prawdopodobnie nigdy nie otrzyma odpowiedzi od dyrektora, nie mówiąc już o Snape’ie.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka, pokój, który był sypialnią Mistrza Eliksirów wyglądał dość skromnie. Nie przesadnie, ale zdecydowanie skromnie i był urządzony z gustem. Harry się mile rozczarował, gdy zamiast spodziewanej intensywnej i wszechobecnej zieleni, ściany komnaty miały odcień szarości. Cóż, może ich odcień bardziej przypominał brudną lub okopconą biel; do końca nie umiał nazwać tego koloru; ale przynajmniej nie były one zielone. Szarawe ściany sprawiały, że pokój był trochę mroczny.  
Po prawej stronie od drzwi stała wysoka ciemnobrązowa szafa, a obok niej dwie niewielkie komody, które również były tego samego odcienia. Uchwyty i zdobienia miały czarne ze srebrnymi wstawkami, którymi były małe wężyki. _Ślizgońsko_ , Harry uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Trzecia i zdecydowanie mniejsza komoda, znajdowała się po lewej stronie, zaraz koło łóżka. Stała na niej lampka nocna i kilka książek. Przyjrzał im się z zainteresowaniem i po chwili namysłu zdecydował przejrzeć je. Po tytułach i zawartości rozdziałów od razu wiedział, że są na temat Oklumencji. Dwie z nich były czymś w rodzaju przewodnika po ludzkim umyśle. Czytając fragment tekstu, zdecydowanie nie wiedział o co w mim chodzi, język jakim była napisana książka był trudny i zawiły. Między stronicami znajdowało się kilka kartek z notatkami nauczyciela. Doskonale znał jego pismo. Chyba nikt nie otrzymał tyle nagan i złośliwych komentarzy pod pracami z eliksirów, co on, Harry Potter. Ostrożnie odłożył książki na miejsce, w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej wcześniej leżały. Nie chciał, aby Snape się wkurzył. Poczuł się dziwnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego nauczyciel traktuje te lekcje bardzo poważnie. W przeciwnym razie nie czytałby tych wszystkich książek. On przecież to umie i nie potrzebuje się tego uczyć. Nagłe zawładnęło nim poczucie winy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten znienawidzony przez niego nauczyciel chce mu naprawdę pomóc. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na książki leżące na komodzie i zagryzł żeby z determinacją. Zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, aby nauczyć się zamykania umysłu. Będzie się stosował do zaleceń Snape'a i zniesie wszystkie jego złośliwe, a także uszczypliwe uwagi, oczywiście tylko te słuszne.  
Nadal nie darzył go całkowitym zaufaniem, ale coś w tych czarnych oczach mówiło mu, że mógłby mu zaufać, albo przynajmniej osłabić niechęć, którą przez ostatnie lata w nim rosła. W tych czarnych źrenicach było coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się bezpiecznie, pomimo że one przerażały.  
Usiadł na łóżku i pod palcami wyczuł przyjemnie miękką i chłodną w dotyku pościel. Przesunął pomału palcami po gładkim jedwabiu przymykając oczy. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy przepełniony przyjemnością. Nie miałby nic, przeciwko, aby spędzić tydzień w takim łóżku. Snape miał doskonały gust. Zarumienił się. O czym ja myślę? Pokręcił głową z rozdrażnieniem.  
Spojrzał na gazetę, którą dał mu mężczyzna, aby zająć umysł czymś innym niż ogromnym i wygodnym łożem, w którego jedwabnej pościeli mógłby zasnąć i już się nigdy nie obudzić.  
Z obawą wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po Proroka Codziennego. Nie chciał go czytać, bo wyczuł, że cokolwiek w nim jest napisane, to nie spodoba mu się. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie i pierwsze co zobaczył, to swoje zdjęcie, a pod nim na czerwono iskrzący się nagłówek: _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zniknął! Co na to Ministerstwo Magii?_  
Gryfon westchnął i zaczął czytać tekst zamieszczony pod zdjęciem. Przebiegając wzrokiem po artykule jego twarz zaczynała się robić coraz bardziej blada i złość pojawiła się w jego oczach.  
— Co za bzdury – warknął do siebie zatrzymując się na fragmencie wypowiedzi dziennikarza.  
  
 _„...Według naocznych świadków wiadomo, że Hary Potter trzy dni przebywał w mugolskim szpitalu, a następnie zniknął. Nikt nie wie co się stało, a miejsce pobytu chłopaka jest nadal nieznane. Możliwe, że został porwany przez zwolenników Sami Wiecie Kogo. Jednak nie jest to pewna wiadomość._ _  
Inne źródła donoszą, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie Magii mógł on nawet dołączyć do wyżej wymienionego czarodzieja, co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Aczkolwiek nie możemy wykluczyć takiej możliwości..."_  
  
Co za kompletne bzdury. Dołączyć do Voldemorta? Po moim trupie. Zagryzł zęby i zjechał wzrokiem niżej, gdzie dostrzegł nazwisko dyrektora.  
  
 _"....Jednak wszystkie te spekulacje może rozwiać Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Niestety jest on chwilowo nieuchwytny. Od bardzo dawana wiadomo, że dyrektor chroni Harry’ego Pottera i wszystkie zniknięcia chłopca miały zawsze na celu ochronienia go przed Sami Wiecie Kim. Minister Magii w osobie Korneliusza Knota odmawia udzielenia jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień w tej sprawie._ _  
Jednak nas interesuje, dlaczego o zniknięciu chłopca świat czarodziejski i Ministerstwo Magii dowiaduje się dopiero teraz, czyli dwa tygodnie po jego zaginięciu! Zapytany o to dowodzący odziałem aurorów John Malkown oczywiście odmawia udzielenia informacji na ten temat. Mówi jedynie, że „Służby Aurorskie w ostatnim czasie podęły działania mające na celu ochronę społeczności czarodziejów. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą i nie ma żadnych poważnych zagrożeń ze strony Śmeirciożerców. Prosimy jedynie o zachowanie spokoju i przestrzegać standardowych środków bezpieczeństwa.”  
Po mimo tego oświadczenia zaufanie do zapewnień ze strony Ministerstwa z dnia na dzień maleje. Jedna z naszych rozmówczyń postawiła nam pytanie „Jeżeli w takim tempie będą reagować na pojawienie się Śmierciożerców czy zniknięcia obywateli, to czy nie powinniśmy się martwić o własne bezpieczeństwo, nasze życie?”...”_  
  
Harry przerwał czytanie z rozdrażnieniem i lekkim poczuciem ulgi. W artykule nie pisało zbyt wiele o nim. Miał wrażenie, że jego zniknięcie miało raczej na celu wytknięcie ministerstwu barak przygotowania na pojawienie się Voldemorta. Spojrzał na swoje zdjęcie mrużąc oczy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zostało zrobione, ale przypuszczał, że mógłby to być piąty rok, wtedy dziennikarze cały czas przebywali w jego pobliżu. Wzrokiem przebiegł po tekście jeszcze raz i zatrzymał się na jednym zdaniu. _Inne źródła donoszą, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach w ministerstwie mógł on nawet dołączyć do wyżej wymienionego czarodzieja, co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne._ _  
Głupcy_ , pomyślał i podarł gazetę na kawałki.  
  
— Dumbledore, czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? — Czarodziej rzucił mu Proroka Codziennego na biurko. Dyrektor wziął do ręki gazetę i otworzył ją na stronie z artykułem o zniknięciu Chłopca Który Przeżył. — Tylko nie mów mi, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, bo ci nie uwierzę.  
Stary czarodziej spojrzał na ministra znad swoich połówek okularów ze spokojem i opanowaniem.  
— Drogi Korneliuszu, niepotrzebne te nerwy — odparł, odkładając gazetę na blat swojego biurka. — Harry został zabrany ze szpitala i teraz jest bezpieczny pod moją opieką.  
— Gdzie jest?  
Zanim dyrektor zdołał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, od strony drzwi odezwał się chłodny głos.  
— Im mniej pan wie, ministrze, tym lepiej dla pana.  
— Co pan ma na myśli, Snape? — Spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
— Sposoby wyciągania informacji, które używają Śmierciożercy są naprawdę skuteczne i pozostawiają trwałe pamiątki — odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
Knot zamarł i przerażenie pojawiło się w jego oczach.  
— Severusie, proszę — odezwał się dyrektor, posyłając swojemu podwładnemu surowe spojrzenie.  
Snape oparł się o drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
— W każdym razie, powinieneś mnie powiadomić, że ten chłopak jest bezpieczny — zwrócił się ponownie do dyrektora, ale niepewnie zerknął w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, którego wyraz oczu przyprawiał o dreszcze. — Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Pod moim biurem od południa czatują reporterzy, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć o tym chłopaku. Jutro podejrzewam, że będzie to samo. Te sępy chcą jakiś wyjaśnień. Niby co ja mam im teraz powiedzieć?  
— Prawdę. — Dumbledore wstał zza swojego biurka i podszedł do ministra. — Harry Potter miał wypadek, ale jest bezpieczny i czuje się doskonale. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie można zdradzić jego miejsca pobytu.  
— Myślisz, że to im wystarczy? Już teraz w ministerstwie chodzą plotki o jego zniknięciu. Niektórzy nawet myślą, że dołączył do Sam Wiesz Kogo! Zwłaszcza, że reporterzy zwęszyli, że dom chłopaka jest pusty!  
Złość w nim zbierała i policzki mężczyzny zarumieniły się.  
— Korneliuszu… — zwrócił się do niego łagodnie.  
— To nie koniec! Od momentu ukazania się V… Sami Wiecie Kogo w ministerstwie panuje bałagan i dostajemy setki sów z listami, których nie raczę przytaczać, ze względu na ich język. Społeczeństwo obwinia nas o wszystkie najdrobniejsze potknięcia i kompletny brak przygotowania. Skandal, jaki wybuchł po tym jak Śmierciożercy pojawili się w najbardziej strzeżonym miejscu w Brytanii obniża nasze morale. Temat bezpieczeństwa jest na pierwszych stronach gazet od tygodni! A teraz doszedł jeszcze Potter, który upewnił w tym społeczeństwo! — opadł w fotel łapiąc powietrze i spuszczając głowę, którą ukrył w dłoniach.  
— Oficjalnie zaczęła się wojna. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Voldemort będzie siedział z założonymi rękami. —mężczyzna zadrżał na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika. — Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie i musimy dołożyć starań, aby go powstrzymać.  
Knot spojrzał na niego i westchnął, zakładając swój melonik na głowę. Wstał z fotela.  
— Masz rację. Na mnie pora. Dowiedziałem się czego chciałem i jestem spokojniejszy, że chłopak jest bezpieczny. Może to uspokoi media — mówiąc to podszedł do kominka dyrektora i wszedł do niego. — Życzę miłej nocy, dyrektorze, panie Snape — ukłonił się i wrzucił troszkę proszku Fiuu do kominka. — Gabinet Ministra Magii!  
Znikł w zielonych płomieniach.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a i obszedł biurko, aby ponownie usiąść w swoim fotelu. Wskazał mężczyźnie krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł i wziął herbatę, którą zaoferował mu dyrektor.  
— Korneliusz to poczciwy człowiek, ale lekkomyślny i łatwo ulega wpływom. Obawiam się, że może stwarzać kłopoty. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić.  
— Albusie, czyżbyś sugerował Niewybaczalne? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku i w jego głosie pojawiła się delikatnie wyczuwalna nadzieja.  
— Ależ Severuie — zganił go Dumbledore. — Myślałem raczej o czymś bardziej legalnym.  
— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc _bardziej_? — zainteresowanie Snape'a wzrosło, a dyrektor spojrzał na niego z powagą w jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się.  
— Trzeba znaleźć sposób, aby sam zrezygnował, po dobroci. Przez ostatnie dwa lata utrudniał nam swobodne działanie, przez co straciliśmy dużo cennego czasu i ponieśliśmy niepotrzebne ofiary. Nie możemy sobie już na to pozwolić. — Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało z naciskiem i siłą.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy ten czarodziej go przerażał swoją zwykłą stanowczością. Nie krzykiem groźbą, ale pewnością siebie. Snape zmarszczył brwi.  
— Wiesz, że on tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje ze stołka. Masz plan jak go do tego zmusić?  
— Powiedzmy, że mam. — W oczach dyrektora pojawiły się znajome iskierki.  
Severus doskonale znał ten rodzaj iskierek. One były znakiem, że czarodziej faktycznie ma plan, jednak słusznie wątpił w jego legalność. Ponownie poczuł strach patrząc w te dobroduszne, wypełnione spokojem i opanowaniem jasnoniebieskie oczy. W tych momentach nie dziwiło go, że Czarny Pan czuje respekt przed tym czarodziejem, który nigdy nie okazuje swojej prawdziwej mocy. Czasami ma wrażenie, że zupełnie nie zna mężczyzny, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Pomimo tych szesnastu lat lojalnej służby.  
— Zagubiony we własnych myślach Severusie? — Delikatnie uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej.  
— Tak jakby — odparł Snape z zaskoczeniem. Czyżby sondował mi umysł? Lekki niepokój ogarnął mężczyznę. Nie lubił tego, gdyż przypominało mu to o pierwszych lekcjach Oklumencji, które udzielał mu dyrektor.  
— Nie użyłem zaklęcia, jeśli cię to martwi — odparł spokojnie. — Ufam ci Severusie.  
— Wybacz — odparł z westchnieniem ulgi. — Po prostu jestem wykończony i rozkojarzony tymi zajęciami z Potterem.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
— Coś idzie nie tak?  
Snape odstawił filiżankę na biurko. Oczywiście, że wszystko idzie nie tak. Codzienne wizyty chłopaka w jego komnatach i oglądanie jego wspomnień, które nie należą do przyjemnych, jest po prostu wykańczające. Dzieciak ma więcej wspomnień złych niż dobrych, a ma dopiero szesnaście lat. No prawie, będzie miał szesnaście za dwa tygodnie. W dodatku, jeszcze to dziwne uczucie zniecierpliwienia i wyczekiwania, kiedy się ma zjawić o wyznaczonej porze w jego komnatach. Nie wspomniawszy o złości i zawiedzeniu, kiedy ten kretyn się spóźnia.  
— Chłopak średnio sobie radzi, ale przynajmniej uczy się z własnej woli, co przynosi efekty, słabe, ale zawsze. Jest o wiele bardziej zaangażowany niż w zeszłym roku, co znacznie ułatwia zajęcia i nasze wzajemne stosunki. — Wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.  
— A co z zaufaniem?  
— Chyba nie sądzisz Albusie, że po pięciu latach uraz i naszej do siebie jawnej nienawiści, dzieciak mi zaufa? Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie mów tego, gdyż słyszałem to setki razy. _Daj mu szansę. To dobry chłopak, ale z problemami. Jest po prostu samotny i zagubiony._ — Może nie czuję już takiej nienawiści, ale też nie zamierzam go polubić.  
— Nie karze ci go lubić, Severusie — odparł z troską Dumbledore. — Zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu jak wyrzuciłeś go ze swoich zajęć. Ale dobrze by było, aby Harry ci _jednak_ zaufał — dodał z wyraźną prośbą w głosie.  
— Co masz na myśli? — Mężczyzna spojrzą na niego niepewnie, widząc, że oczy Dumbledore'a zabłyszczały. Przerażenie pojawiło się w czarnych źrenicach Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Gdyby odwrócić role i…  
— Chyba żartujesz? — odparł bardzo cicho.  
— W naszym wypadku, to się sprawdziło, Severusie.  
Snape gapił się przez chwilę na Dumbledore'a zastanawiając się czy on faktycznie mówi poważnie i z jego twarzy wyczytał ku swojemu przerażeniu, że jednak tak.  
— Sugerujesz, abym nauczył Pottera rzucać zaklęcie penetrujące umysł i pozwolił mu przechadzać się po moich wspomnieniach? Będzie zachwycony taką możliwością. — Ostatnie zdanie wręcz wywarczał w gniewie.  
— Ja bym powiedziałbym, Severusie, że bardziej przerażony — odparł z powagą. — Poza tym, zaraz po mnie jesteś najlepszy w Oklumencji i z pewnością będziesz w stanie odeprzeć zaklęcie, jeśli chłopak przez przypadek natrafi na coś czego nie powinien widzieć lub nie chcesz aby zobaczył.  
— Wymagasz za wiele.  
— Zastanów się nad tym. To może ułatwić i przyspieszyć naukę, a w tym momencie opanowanie przez niego zamykania umysłu jest najważniejszym zadaniem.  
— Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
Dyrektor poprawił swoje okulary.  
— W każdym razie przemyśl to, Severusie — odparł zmęczonym głosem. — Muszę jeszcze popracować, a Harry chyba chciałby już wyjść z twoich komnat — dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło.  
— Dobranoc, Albusie — odparł, wstając z krzesła.  
Dyrektor skinął głową.  
Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zamykał za sobą drzwi, dostrzegł jak Myślodsiewna ląduje na jego biurku. Tak jak się spodziewał, Dumbledore jak co wieczór będzie analizował wspomnienia i wydarzenia z ostatnich paru lat, a nawet parędziesięciu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów schodził krętymi schodami pogrążony w swoich myślach. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, umysł cały czas zaprzątał mu pomysł Albusa. To prawda, ich przyjaźń i zaufanie wzięło się z tych lekcji. Lecz ich sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Cholera, była taka sama, oszukiwał się na próżno. Wtedy dyrektor okazał mu całkowite zaufanie, pozwalając wejść mu do umysłu. I to komu? Śmierciożercy i zabójcy! Jednak on tego potrzebował, dowodu zaufania i teraz Potter również potrzebuje tego samego. Jednak łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.  
Odegnał tą uciążliwą myśl od siebie i skierował się schodami w dół, w kierunku swoich komnat, gdzie zamknął chłopaka. Teraz miał nadzieje, że ten wścibski bachor, jednak powstrzymał się od myszkowania w jego prywatnej sypialni. Jednak sam go w niej zamknął i powinien siebie winić, że zapomniał o ciekawości, która była uroczą cechą tego Gryfona.  
Otworzyć umysł… Jak miałby pozwolić chłopakowi wejść do swojego umysłu, przecież w tamtym roku, właśnie dlatego wyleciał z tych zajęć.  
Wparował do swoich komnat jak burza. Podszedł do drzwi sypialni, wskazując na nie różdżką i mamrocąc zaklęcie. Chwycił za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Od razu dostrzegł chłopaka. Siedział na ziemi oparty o łóżko i z głową w kolanach. Przed nim leżała gazeta, a raczej kawałki gazety.  
— Potter. — Dzieciak natychmiast podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów, podnosząc się z podłogi. _Gdyby odwrócić role…_ Słowa dyrektora wdarły się w myśli Snape'a i zacisnął usta w bardzo cienką linię. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Stary czarodziej za wiele od niego wymaga. — Możesz iść do siebie — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gryfon spojrzał na niego niepewnie i z zaskoczeniem.  
— Coś się stało profesorze? — Jego głos wydawał się być przesiąknięty obawą i troską, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało mężczyznę. _W naszym przypadku, to się sprawdziło, Severusie…_ Kolejne słowa dyrektora wyryły się w jego umyśle i wracały im dłużej patrzył w te zielone i przestraszone oczy.  
— Nie twój interes — odparł lodowato, ale po chwili, widząc wyraźny strach w tych niezwykle zielonych oczach, złagodził ton swojego głosu, przeklinając się za swoją głupotę. — To był wyczerpujący dzień dla nas wszystkich. Bądź tak dobry i idź do siebie. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Jutro o tej samej godzinie — dodał już swoim zwykłym tonem. Dostrzegł, że chłopak się rozluźnił.  
Harry uśmiechnął się blado.  
— Dobranoc, profesorze — odparł i znikł za drzwiami jego sypialni.  
Snape usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kawałki gazety leżącej na dywanie. Potter. Chłopak krążył mu po umyśle i nie wiedział jak się ma go pozbyć. Jak ma zaufać… to słowo jest takie nie na miejscu, jeśli chodzi o tą całą niedorzeczną sytuację. To się nie uda. Otworzyć umysł przed tym dzieciakiem, to ostatnia rzecz, jaką by zrobił, o której w ogóle by pomyślał. Przecież to dla tego wyrzucił go z zajęć rok temu. No może nie zupełnie tylko z tego powodu. Zmarszczył brwi i schylił się biorąc kawałek gazety, na którym było zdjęcie chłopaka. Ruchoma fotografia była nietknięta. Przyjrzał się jej z uwagą. Potter wyraźnie chował się za ramki zdjęcia, chcąc widocznie unikając jego zrobienia. Ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach profesora, by po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł na sobie wzrok tego chłopaka z fotografii. Nagłe ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele na widok tych zielonych źrenic. _Przecież to tylko fotografia_ , warknął do siebie z irytacją, mnąc kawałek gazety. _Musiało mi się przywidzieć, chyba dzisiaj za dużo pracowałem._ Z taką myślą machnął różdżką, pozbywając się resztek Proroka i postanowił położyć się wcześniej niż zwykle.

***  
  
Harry wstał wypoczęty i wyspany. Po ranach i zadrapaniach nie pozostało już śladu. Nawet głowa przestała go boleć. Wpatrywał się w sufit leżąc w łóżku szpitalnym. Przez ostatnie dni tyle się wydarzyło, że nie wiedział jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, jak sobie to poukładać. W dodatku wczorajszy dzień i rozmowa z dyrektorem nie poszła najlepiej. Przekręcił się na bok obejmując miękką poduszkę. Co on najlepszego zrobił? Zaatakował Dumbledore'a. Może i nie ufał mu tak jak wcześniej, ale żeby zaraz atakować go, to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił. Jednak ta myśl nie usunęła z jego umysł złości na dyrektora i zawodu, który utkwił w jego sercu jak cierń. Tak, nie powinien ukrywać przed nim prawdy. Dlaczego wymaga, aby mu ufać, skoro on sam mu nie ufa? Musi przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć, bo w przeciwnym razie zwariuje. Zamknął oczy.  
Gdyby wtedy nie zapanował nad swoją mocą mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Na samą tą myśl zadrżał. Ostatnio trochę za często zdarza mu się tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Zaczynało go to naprawdę niepokoić. Nie chciał przez przypadek kogoś skrzywdzić.  
Spojrzał na duży zegar wiszący na ścianie zaraz przy sporej rozmiarów gablotce, która zawierała różnej wielkości fiolki z eliksirami leczniczymi. Wskazówki na zegarze wskazywały godzinę za piętnaście dziewiąta. Podniósł się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej i sięgnął w kierunku krzesła, aby wziąć swoje ubrania. Ubrał się, a następnie zaścielił łóżko.  
— Już wstałeś? — dobiegł go glos od strony zaplecza. Pielęgniarka położyła tacę z eliksirami i bandażami na komodzie, a następnie podeszła do niego. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Znacznie lepiej. — Uśmiechnął się.  
— Zaraz sprawdzimy — odparła, kierując na niego różdżkę i wymawiając kilka zaklęć. Harry przy trzech z nich poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w okolicy żołądka i karku. — Jest w porządku. Teraz jedynie potrzebujesz odpoczynku i świeżego powietrza. — Uśmiechnęła się, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni swojego białego fartucha. — Możesz iść do siebie.  
— Do siebie? — Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. — To znaczy gdzie?  
— Do Wieży Gryffindoru, przecież zostajesz tu na wakacje.  
— Racja — odparł bardziej do siebie niż do pielęgniarki, która patrzyła na niego z troską.  
Wstał z łóżka i pożegnawszy się z nią wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Madame Pomfrey kazała mu jeszcze pojawić się za dwa dni do kontroli, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, i czy nie wywiązały się jakieś komplikacje.  
Harry powolnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Skoro musiał spędzić tu całe dwa miesiące, to zastanawiał się teraz, jak wykorzysta pobyt w Hogwarcie. Miał nadzieje, że z biblioteki szkolnej będzie mógł swobodnie korzystać. Nauka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć, zwłaszcza w wakacje, ale przynajmniej czas mu szybciej zleci i nie będzie się nudził.  
Zatrzymał się pod portretem Grubej Damy.  
— Witaj Harry. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Hasło?  
Gryfon spojrzał na nią i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak ono brzmi.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odarł z rezygnacją.  
— Więc nie mogę cię wpuścić.  
— Tak. Wiem — mruknął od niechcenia i usiadł pod ścianą.  
Nie chciał iść do dyrektora. Czuł się winny z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń i nie wiedział jak będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Podciągnął kolana do piersi obejmując je ramionami i wpatrzył się w posadzkę. Nie wiedział jak długo siedział w takiej pozycji. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero widok dwóch czarnych butów, które nagle pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Podniósł głowę i jego zielone oczy napotkały czarne źrenice, w których można było dostrzec zaciekawienie.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty robisz?  
Harry wstał natychmiast, nie spuszczając oczu ze Snape’a. Widok mężczyzny przypomniał mu jeszcze o jednym szczególe z wczorajszej nocy. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wspomnienie z dziedzińca szkolnego pojawiło się przed jego oczami.  
— Nie znam hasła.  
— Więc powinieneś spytać jakiegoś nauczyciela, a nie siedzieć pod ścianą — odparł chłodno, przyglądając się mu. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. — W każdym razie, szukałem cię. Zajęcia Oklumencji zaczynamy od jutra o dziewiętnastej. Masz się nie spóźnić i mam nadzieję, że tym razem przyłożysz się do tych lekcji.  
— Tak, profesorze — odparł lodowato, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, ale po chwili je rozluźnił. — Przepraszam... za wczoraj.  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że to dyrektora powinieneś przeprosić, a nie mnie?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego unosząc prawą brew do góry i krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
— Chodzi mi o wieczór — ściszył głos, czując się nieswojo.  
Snape odchrząknął.  
— Nie wracajmy do tego. _Ventus libertatis_.* — Portret Grubej Damy uchylił się. — Rozpakuj się i racz zjawić na obiedzie – odparł swoim zwyczajnym głosem, ale pozbawionym swojego chłodu.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczy i przytaknął. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i powiewając swoją szatą, skierował się w kierunku lochów.  
Gryfon wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a w kominku palił się ogień. Widocznie skrzaty wiedząc, że spędzi tu wakacje zadbały, aby tak jak podczas roku szkolnego było tu czysto i przytulnie. Wszedł schodami do dormitorium. Rozejrzał się po komnacie. Tylko jego łóżko było zaścielone. Kotary oddzielające łóżka były ściągnięte tak samo jak zasłony z okien, które z pewnością zostały zabrane do prania i czyszczenia. Na podłodze, zaraz koło łóżka stał jego kufer, a na pościeli leżała miotła. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że jest cała. Jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł klatki z sową. Niepokój pojawił się w jego sercu. Miał nadzieję, że Hedwidze nic się nie stało. Zdecydował, że zapyta o nią dyrektora podczas obiadu.  
Schylił się i podniósł wieko kufra, z którego wyciągnął swoje ubrania i przybory szkolne. Rozpakowanie i poukładanie swoich rzeczy nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Uporał się z tym w godzinę, a następnie przebrał się w coś czystego. Jego ubranie pomimo prania, było przesiąknięte zapachem z eliksirów, który jak zawsze unosił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zupełnie jak w szpitalu mugolskim. Zapach sterylności i czystości.  
Ubrał na siebie czarne spodnie i granatową koszulę. Oczywiście obie te rzeczy były po jego kuzynie. Jednak już nie tonął w nich jak wcześniej i nie wyglądał jak strach na wróble. Niecałe dwa miesiące temu znalazł odpowiednie zaklęcie, umożliwiające mu zmniejszenie ciuchów, które odziedziczył po Dudleyu. Wprawdzie jego ubrania nie były nowe, ale teraz przynajmniej rozmiarowo na niego pasowały. Zaklęcie było całkiem proste, ale nie działało na ubrania i materiały, które wykonywali czarodzieje. Z tego co mu wytłumaczyła Hermiona, to powodem była magia, którą wykorzystywali do tworzenia szat. One były już po prostu zbyt nią przesiąknięte, za bardzo magiczne.  
Wyszedł z Wieży Gryffindoru i skierował się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zamek był opustoszały i panowała w nim niczym niezmącona cisza. Idąc samotnie pustym korytarzem czuł się jakoś nieswojo. Zawsze o tej porze, oczywiście podczas roku szkolnego, panował tu hałas i gwar. Śmiech, rozmawiający ze sobą uczniowie, imprezy i wspólne spędzanie czasu, to wszystko sprawiało, że Hogwart był przytulnym i przyjaznym miejscem. Teraz jednak, ten pełen życia i magii zamek wydawał się być ogromnym i mrocznym „zamczyskiem”. Przerażającym i w dodatku pogrążonym w grobowej ciszy. Jedynie od czasu do czasu, było słychać przyciszone szepty i rozmowy postaci z portretów.  
Harry zszedł na drugie piętro, które również było puste. Przez okna na korytarz wpadał ciepły wiatr, który delikatnie poruszał płomieniami pochodni umieszczonych wzdłuż ścian.  
Gryfon miał już skręcić w kierunku schodów, gdy poczuł lodowaty powiew na karku, przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę. Odwrócił się gwałtownie za siebie, a jego serce znaczne przyspieszyło. Nic, korytarz nadal był pusty. Rozejrzał się czując lekkie i nieuzasadnione zdenerwowanie. _Cholera, chyba jestem przewrażliwiony_ , pomyślał i w momencie, gdy miał się ponownie odwrócić w kierunku schodów, do jego uszu dobiegł jakiś dźwięk. Cichy, ledwie dosłyszalny i musiał się wysilić, aby rozpoznać w nim płacz. Zdecydowanie, to był płacz. Ale kto mógłby płakać? Przecież w szkole nie ma nikogo oprócz kilku nauczycieli i dyrektora. Dziwne, ten dźwięk dochodził gdzieś z końca korytarza. Czy ktoś był w zamku? Harry skierował się w tamtą stronę podążając za dźwiękiem, który w miarę zbliżania się do niego, robił się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Szedł korytarzami nasłuchując i starając się zlokalizować źródło tego dźwięku. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, a na miejsce wcześniejszej obawy i niepewności pojawiła się ciekawość. Nagle nieprzyjemny chłód wypełnił jego żyły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed drzwiami, zza których dochodził płacz, a raczej coś w rodzaju przerywanego szlochu. Drżącą dłonią chwycił za klamkę i po chwili wahania nacisnął ją.  
— Co tu robisz, chłopcze?  
Ciężka ręka wylądowała na jego ramieniu i Harry jak oparzony odskoczył od drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jego wzrok spotkał się z chłodnymi i groźnymi oczami woźnego, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
— Czyżbyśmy robili coś, czego nie powinniśmy?  
— Nie — odparł z wahaniem, zdając sobie teraz sprawę, że stoi pod drzwiami gabinetu Filcha i właśnie miał zamiar do niego wejść. — Ja tylko... wydawało mi się...  
— Co ci się wydawało?  
— Że ktoś płakał.  
— Płakał? — Woźny prychnął i nachylił się w kierunku Gryfona. Harry odruchowo odchylił się do tyłu. Nie znosił tego człowieka, a bliższy z nim kontakt przyprawiał go o mdłości. Te wszystkie szlabany uświadomiły mu, że to jest sadysta, lubiący się znęcać nad uczniami. Oczywiście to był szlaban, a więc było to legalne znęcanie się. — Panie Potter, sądzę, że jednak powinni pana zostawić jeszcze w tym Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
— Ale ja naprawdę coś słyszałem — spróbował jeszcze raz, znacznie pewniejszym głosem, gdy już zdołał opanować swoje emocje.  
— Ja nic nie słyszę, a ty? — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Harry drgnął. Faktycznie, płacz ustał.  
— Nie.  
— W takim razie jazda mi stąd — odparł groźnie i wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Nie chcę cię widzieć kręcącego się koło mojego gabinetu. Zrozumiano?  
— Tak.  
Harry nie miał zamiaru spędzić wieczora na szlabanie z Filchem. Zdecydowanie wolał być jak najdalej od niego. Puścił się biegiem korytarzem i po kilku minutach stał już pod drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali.  
— Cholera… — wysapał łapiąc oddech. — Mało brakowało.  
Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, aby tam iść? Ten płacz... jestem pewny, że ktoś płakał. Naprawdę dziwne. Może faktycznie Filch ma rację i powinienem poleżeć jeszcze w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? A może te omamy słuchowe są spowodowane wypadkiem? Z pewnością, to musi być to. Tak jak powiedziała pielęgniarka potrzebuję odpoczynku i snu.  
— Harry.  
Znajomy głos wyrwał go zamyślenia i Gryfon odwrócił się za siebie.  
— Hagrid! Jak dobrze cię widzieć. — Rozpromienił się na widok gajowego.  
— Cholibka, martwiłem się o ciebie. — Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i nachylił się w kierunku jego twarzy. — Ten wypadek… paskudna sprawa, ale cieszę się, że jesteś w jednym kawałku. Gdybyś widział minę dyrektora jak zobaczył twoją sowę…  
— Hedwiga żyje? — przerwał mu, czując, że serce mu przyspieszyło.  
— Oczywiście, to naprawdę niezwykła sowa, gdyby nie ona nie wiedzielibyśmy o niczym. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ledwie tu przyleciała. Jej stan nie był najlepszy.  
— Muszę ją zobaczyć.  
— Jest w Sowiarni, ale najpierw może byś coś przekąsił?  
Hagrid uśmiechnął się szeroko, puszczając mu oko i Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. Razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali.  
  
***  
  
Obiad przebiegł w całkiem spokojnej atmosferze. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali i przy stole nauczycielskim nie było dyrektora ani Snape'a. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się z nimi spotkać. Usiadł przy stole zaraz koło Hagrida. Z nauczycieli, którzy pojawili się na obiedzie była jedynie profesor Sprout, Hooch i profesor Flitwick, który do samego zakończenia uczty starał się z nim nawiązać rozmowę, co Harry'ego w pewnym momencie zaczynało denerwować i męczyć. Może i zainteresowanie nauczyciela jego stanem zdrowia wynikało z troski i pewnego współczucia, ale to właśnie było ostatnią rzeczą, na co miał ochotę. Nie potrzebował litości i nie chciał jej. Wyszedł z obiadu przed podaniem deseru pod pretekstem, że jest trochę zmęczony i chciałby się położyć. Nauczyciele spojrzeli na niego ze zrozumieniem i był wdzięczny, że już o nic nie pytali.  
  
***  
  
Cholerne lekcje ze Snape'em. Harry był wściekły. Po co miał się uczyć Oklumencji. W tamtym roku te zajęcia okazały się kompletną porażką. Nie potrzebował tych zajęć i nie chciał ich. Podszedł do drzwi komnat Snape'a i zapukał. Wcześniej był pod jego gabinetem, ale nauczyciela tam nie było.  
— Wejść — rozległ się chłodny głos i Gryfon odważnie nacisnął klamkę. Wszedł do środka z postanowieniem powiedzenia Snape'owi, że rezygnuje z tych lekcji i nie zamierza się uczyć Oklumencji. Zupełnie go nie obchodziło czy nauczyciel po tym oświadczeniu się na niego wścieknie czy nie. Miał serdecznie dość wykonywania poleceń Dumbledore'a. Jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył mężczyznę i otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć to co przygotowywał sobie kilka godzin temu, zamarł i zamknął usta nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Snape siedział w fotelu koło kominka, w którym palił się ogień. Czytał Proroka Codziennego, a obok na stoliku stała filiżanka z parującą kawą, przy której leżała różdżka. Mężczyzna miał na sobie białą koszulę, której trzy guziki pod szyją były rozpięte i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsowe spodnie, dopasowane spodnie.  
— Spóźniłeś się — odparł chłodno, składając dokładnie gazetę i odkładając ją na blat stolika. — Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to było to do przewidzenia — dodał z sarkazmem. — O co chodzi? — warknął po chwili z irytacją, widząc, że chłopak wyraźnie się na niego gapi, co powodowało, że czuł się nieswojo.  
— Ja… — zaczął niepewnie. — Nic, tylko wygląda pan tak…  
— Jak? — zniecierpliwienie zakradło się do jego głosu.  
— Tak mugolsko.  
Snape uniósł prawą brew do góry i na miejsce zniecierpliwienia i irytacji pojawiło się rozbawienie.  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, panie Potter, że podczas wakacji cały czas chodzę w służbowym stroju? — Po minie chłopaka Mistrz Eliksirów był pewny, że ten właśnie tak myślał. Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i wskazał ręką fotel stojący naprzeciw niego. — Siadaj. — Harry zagryzł zęby ze złości i usiadł na zaoferowanym fotelu. — Musimy ustalić jak będą wyglądały twoje zajęcia.  
— Ja nie chcę uczyć się Oklumencji — wypalił ostro chłopak. — Przyszedłem tylko po to, aby to panu powiedzieć. Snape zmrużył oczy.  
— Może i nie chcesz, ale musisz. Z powodu twojego braku zaangażowania i impertynencji, wcześniejsze zajęcia okazały się kompletną porażką.  
— To pan mnie wyrzucił z tych zajęć — warknął z wyraźnym wyrzutem i bólem w głosie.  
— Ostrożnie, Potter. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać przyczyny zakończenia tych zajęć? — odparł jadowicie, mrużąc czarne oczy.  
— Wtedy pana przeprosiłem. To nie powód, aby…  
Jednak nie zdołał skończyć, gdyż Snape przerwał mu ostro.  
— Wystarczy! Nie będziemy więcej tego roztrząsać i tracić czasu. Stało się i wina nie leży po jednej stronie. Wszyscy w pewien sposób jesteśmy winni temu, co wydarzyło się na twoim piątym roku i radzę ci to wreszcie zrozumieć, gdyż zajęcia z Oklumencji zostaną wznowione i dopilnuję, abyś opanował sztukę zamykania umysłu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.  
— Nie może mnie pan zmusić! — Nagle wstał z krzesła w przypływie furii.  
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i z wyższością.  
— Jak raczyłeś już wcześniej wspomnieć, to moje niewdzięczne zadanie, które muszę wykonać czy mi się to podoba czy nie. — Harry zbladł, przypominając sobie własne słowa. Dumbledore rozkazał i postawi na swoim, zawsze stawia na swoim. Zacisnął dłonie w pieści i wypełniła go złość, ale tym razem na dyrektora, który był oczywiście pomysłodawcą tych zajęć. Snape zauważył tą nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu chłopaka i chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Cóż, jeśli nie ja, to dyrektor może zająć moje miejsce. To wystarczyło, aby Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z przerażeniem.  
— Nigdy! — krzyknął z desperacją , ale widząc pojawiający się gniew w oczach profesora, dodał nieco ciszej. — Nie, tylko nie on.  
Gniew znikł z oczu Snape'a i pojawiła się w nich obawa. Albus miał rację. Chłopak mu nie ufa i jego niechęć do niego jest aż nazbyt widoczna. Wydarzenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie było wypadkiem, ale zamierzonym działaniem. To zdecydowanie nie ułatwia sprawy. Dzieciak nie powinien tracić zaufania do Dumbledore'a. On musi komuś zaufać, w przeciwnym razie się wykończy, albo tak jak powiedział Albus, może dokonać niewłaściwego wyboru. Strach go wypełnił na samą myśl, że Potter mógłby stać się kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem. Nie można do tego dopuścić.  
— Uspokój się — odparł prawie łagodnie. — Twoja niechęć do dyrektora… zresztą, nie o nim mieliśmy rozmawiać. Ja będę cię uczyć. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją w oczach i Snape poczuł coś w rodzaju współczucia, ale zlekceważył to uczucie. — Zrozum, musisz nauczyć się zamykania umysłu, nie dla mnie, Dumbledore'a czy kogokolwiek innego. Musisz to zrobić dla siebie samego, abyś mógł się bronić. — Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w blat stołu. — Twoje bóle głowy. Miewasz je często?  
Chłopak tym razem spojrzał w czarne oczy Snape'a i skinął twierdząco.  
— Dwa lub trzy razy w tygodniu.  
— Jak opanujesz zamykanie umysłu staną się one rzadsze, a nawet mogą zupełnie ustąpić. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego lekko ożywionymi oczami. — Jednak do końca nie jestem tego pewien, gdyż twoja więź z Czarnym Panem jest dość specyficzna i nie spotkałem się z czymś takim.  
Harry nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, usiadł ponownie w fotelu. Snape miał rację i to najbardziej go w tym momencie denerwowało. Potrzebował tych cholernych lekcji czy tego chciał, czy nie. Bez nich Voldemrt będzie miał swobodny dostęp do jego umysłu. Nie chciał, aby z powodu ponownej fałszywej wizji ktoś zginął. Bał się tego i strach, który go wypełniał z tego powodu był paraliżujący. Teraz musiał zdecydować. Zaufać Snape'owi, któremu nigdy nie ufał, czy poddać się biegowi wydarzeń, a tym samym wykończyć się psychicznie z powodu ciągłych ataków Voldemorta na swoją psychikę.  
— W porządku — odparł bardzo powoli. — Spróbujmy.  
Snape skinął głową w milczeniu i odetchnął z ulgą. Chłopak zgodził się na współpracę, ale teraz martwił się jak to będzie wyglądało w praktyce. Po chwili zastanowienia wstał z fotela i wziął różdżkę, która leżała na blacie stolika.  
— W takim razie, sprawdźmy, na jakim jesteś poziomie i co zapamiętałeś.  
— Teraz?  
— Oczywiście. Nie będziemy tracić czasu.  
Harry'emu nie bardzo się to podobało. Ogarnęła go panika na wspomnienie tamtych lekcji. Wstał niepewnie wyciągając swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na profesora.  
— Na trzy. Raz… dwa… trzy… _Legilimens_.  
Chłopak poczuł, że wspomnienia zaczynają mu wirować w głowie. Chciał to powstrzymać, ale był zbyt slaby. Nie potrafił wyrzucić Snape'a ze swoich myśli ani własnym umysłem, ani różdżką, którą ściskał w dłoni.  
 _On i jego wuj palący listy z Hogwartu, gdy miał jedenaście lat._ _  
On starający się pomóc Ginny w komnacie tajemnic na swoim drugim roku nauki._  
Zaczęły napływać mu łzy do oczu i ból wypełnił jego serce.  
 _On i zaklęcie uśmiercające trafiające w Cedrika na cmentarzu, gdzie ponownie powstał Voldemort._  
Poddał się. Już nie walczył z zaklęciem.  
 _On i Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę, demoniczny uśmieszek Bellatrix._  
Gryfon upadł na kolana i zacisnął palce na dywanie z desperacją. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Wizja się rozmyła i chłopak poczuł jak Snape wycofuje się z jego umysłu. Zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Zagryzł zęby i nie był w stanie podnieść głowy i spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Przygotował się na wymówki i złośliwości z jego strony, ale nic takiego nie usłyszał.  
— Potter — odezwał się profesor. — Na dziś wystarczy. Wstawaj.  
Harry podniósł na niego zielone oczy i dostrzegł wyciągniętą w jego kierunku rękę. W oczach nauczyciela nie było żadnych emocji. Kompletnie nic.  
— Musisz zacząć ćwiczyć oczyszczanie umysłu, bez tego te zajęcia nie będą miały sensu. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy?  
Harry westchną, wstając z podłogi i korzystając tym razem z pomocy profesora.  
— Tak, wiem — odparł zażenowany, puszczając dłoń Snape'a. Sam nie wiedział czemu poczuł przyjemne ciepło emanujące z jego dłoni. — Dziękuję — wymamrotał.  
— Jutro dziewiętnasta w moich kwaterach, ale tym razem bądź łaskaw się nie spóźnić i nie zapomnij o oczyszczeniu umysłu przed snem.  
Gryfon przytaknął i skierował się do drzwi.  
— Dobranoc.  
— Dobranoc — odparł Snape i jak tylko chłopak znikł za drzwiami, podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów, którą miał schowaną na czarną godzinę. Według niego taka właśnie nadeszła. Usiadał ponownie w swoim fotelu i przypalił sobie różdżką papierosa. Zaciągnął się z lubością, wypuścił dym odchylając głowę do tylu i opierając ją swobodnie o oparcie fotela. Przymknął oczy.  
— Cholera, a miałem rzucić palenie.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie obracając papierosa w palcach. Przez ciebie Potter, znowu popadnę w nałóg. Za jakie grzechy mam się bawić w psychologa. Ten dzieciak potrzebuje fachowej pomocy, której ja nie mogę mu udzielić, a nawet gdybym mógł, to nie wiem jak. Powinienem poprosić Albusa o podwyżkę za nadgodziny, które mi zgotował z tym bachorem. To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem. Zaciągnął się ponownie, a następnie zmarszczył czoło. Przynajmniej już wiemy, w czym tkwi problem. Chłopak jest przestraszony i obwinia się za wszystko, co spotyka osoby, które go otaczają. To skomplikuje naukę. Będzie trzeba ten problem jakoś rozwiązać, bo w przeciwny razie utkniemy w miejscu. Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i zgasił papierosa spoglądając na zegar. Dwudziesta druga. Wyciągnął się. Miał ciężki dzień i koszmarne niecałe trzy godziny rozmowy z Potterem. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to ciepły prysznic i łóżko. Chłopak pewnie jest już u siebie i śpi. Sam w wieży Gryffindoru… Zrobiło mu się ciepło. Cholera, co mnie w ogóle obchodzi ten dzieciak. Niedorzeczne, pokręcił głową z irytacji i wstał z fotela kierując się pod prysznic. Ja mam go tylko nauczyć tej przeklętej Oklumencji, a nie dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa i robić za niańkę.  
  
Harry leżał w swoim łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć. Myślami nadal był w komnatach Snape'a. Może profesor ma rację i warto mu zaufać? Z drugiej jednak strony, on go przecież nienawidzi i robi to tylko na polecenie Dumbledore'a. Sam się do tego przyznał. Niewdzięczne zadanie, które musi wykonać czy tego chce czy nie. Jednak zachowanie Snape'a, gdy rzucił na niego to zaklęcie… Pomimo, że nie był wstanie go odeprzeć, mężczyzna nie śmiał się z niego, nie szydził i hamował się w swojej złośliwości. Może naprawdę warto spróbować i tym razem będzie inaczej. Nie wiedział, nie był do końca pewien czy dobrze zrobił zgadzając się na te lekcje. Jednak było już za późno na zmianę decyzji. Wtulił twarz w ciepłą i miękką poduszkę.  
— Spróbujmy – wymamrotał sennie w poduszkę i z taką myślą zapadł w głęboki sen.  
  
***  
  
 **Dwa tygodnie później...**  
  
— _Legilimens_.  
Mgła zasnuła mu umysł i poczuł jak wspomnienia przelatują mu przed oczami.  
 _On i Peter upuszczający mu krew na cmentarzu._  
Kolejne wizja.  
 _On i Syriusz wpadający za kotarę w ministerstwie._  
Wizja się rozpłynęła, a on ponownie klęczał na podłodze w komnatach Snpe'a. Sam już stracił rachubę, który to z kolei raz. Oddychał ciężko i przymknął na moment oczy, gdyż miał wrażenie, że pomieszczenie wokół niego wirowało w zawrotnym tempie. Czuł się wyczerpany i głowa zaczynała go boleć.  
— Potter, na Merlina — warknął poirytowany mężczyzna. — Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że musisz się skupić. Musisz zapanować nad własnym umysłem.  
— Nie potrafię — warknął w odpowiedzi, starając się podnieść z podłogi. Gdy to mu się udało spotkał się z czarnymi jak smoła oczami utkwionymi w jego własnych. Wstrzymał oddech. Mężczyzna był bardzo blisko niego, wręcz czuł jego oddech. Z jakiejś nieokreślonej przyczyny zakręciło mu się w głowie i gorąco zalało jego ciało.  
— Potter, nadal dla ciebie jest problem uświadomienie sobie, że śmierć Diggory'ego i Blacka nie jest twoją winą. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie i Harry zadrżał. Jednak nie wiedział czy to z powodu bliskości mężczyzny, czy trafności stwierdzenia.  
— Ja… to znaczy — zaczął się jąkać, czując wyraźnie, że słowa utknęły mu w gardle pod wpływem tego przeszywającego wzroku. Dlaczego ten facet ma takie oczy? I dlaczego miał wrażenie jakby czytał mu w myślach. Fakt, powiedział mu kiedyś, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak czytanie w myślach, ale jeżeli chodzi o Snape'a, to nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ten mężczyzna posiadał taką zdolność. — Nic na to nie poradzę — jęknął w końcu z desperacją i rezygnacją opierając się o drzwi. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, przymknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na reprymendę i gorzkie słowa. Przez pięć lat swojej nauki w Hogwarcie zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. — Wanilia…  
Nagle dziwna myśl zrodziła się w jego umyśle i ze strachem zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział to słowo na głos. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i dostrzegł zaskoczenie w czarnych źrenicach mężczyzny. Snape odsunął się od niego prawie natychmiast i Harry poczuł, że policzki zapłonęły mu lekkim rumienieniem. _Cholera_ , skarcił się w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, w jakiej sytuacji padło już to słowo. Z miny nauczyciela wywnioskował, że on też sobie przypomniał. _Co mnie napadło? Ale ze mnie kretyn. Nie ma co._  
— Potter, powi… — odchrząknął profesor.  
— Profesorze, ja…  
— Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię — odparł lodowato mężczyzna i Harry zamilkł. — Kompletny brak wychowania. Powinieneś nauczyć się nad sobą panować. Nad tym też będziemy musieli popracować. Wracając do tego co już mówiłem, naprawdę nie zamierzam powtarzać ci sto razy, że nie jesteś winny tych śmierci. Nie z twojej winy zginęli, to był zwykły wypadek. Tak samo jak śmierć twojej ciotki i wuja. Nikt nie miał na to wpływu.  
Harry spuścił głowę i zacisnął ręce w pieści.  
— Nie wiesz. Nie było cię tam — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter — odparł groźnie Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. — Nie zapominaj się chłopcze. To, że jesteś rozgoryczony i wściekły, nie znaczy, że masz wyładowywać w ten sposób swoją złość.  
Harry przełknął przekleństwo, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Jasne! A on co niby robił przez pięć ostatnich lat, jak nie wyładowywał swojej nienawiści na nim z powodu Jamesa Pottera. Jemu wolno, a mnie nie. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Złość w nim kipiała, ale zdecydował się nie odzywać, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego by później żałował.  
— Nie umiem nie czuć — warknął w złości.  
— Nie karzę ci nie odczuwać emocji, ani też ich nie okazywać. Kompletnie źle mnie zrozumiałeś. — Głos Snape'a stał się spokojny, a wcześniejsza złość w oczach znikła. — Ty z nimi walczysz, a tym samym one wyciekają z ciebie, stając się niekontrolowane. Jest ich za dużo i nie radzisz sobie z nimi, co powoduje zachwianie twojej wewnętrznej równowagi. Musisz zrozumieć i zaakceptować pewne rzeczy w swoim życiu.  
— To nie jest takie proste.  
— Zgadza się, nie jest. — Uśmiechnął się lekko Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jednak sądzę, że sobie z tym poradzisz, jeśli tylko przestaniesz popadać w przesadną rozpacz i zniechęcenie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy w kominku trzasnęło i pojawiła się w nim głowa dyrektora.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem? — Spojrzał znad swoich połówek okularów na Harry'ego i Snape'a.  
— Nie, właśnie skończyliśmy. Coś się stało? — zapytał z obawą Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Za parę minut będziemy mieli gościa — odparł poważnie i z ognia wyskoczyła gazeta, upadając koło nóg mężczyzny. Snape pochylił się i rozwinął ją. — Trafiła do mnie dziesięć minut temu. Wieczorny dodatek specjalny do Proroka Codziennego.  
— A więc już wiedzą, że zniknąłeś — mruknął Snape znad gazety, posyłając powłóczyste spojrzenie chłopakowi, gdy szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po treści artykułu.  
— Dwa tygodnie, to i tak więcej czasu niż się spodziewaliśmy — odparł dyrektor. — Severusie przyjdź do mojego gabinetu jak najszybciej, a ty Harry, pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszaj się z komnat profesora Snape'a. Oficjalnie nie powinno cię tu być podczas wakacji.  
Chłopak przytaknął i głowa dyrektora zniknęła z kominka. Profesor złożył gazetę i spojrzał uważnie na Gryfona z zastanowieniem.  
— Słyszałeś co powiedział dyrektor? Masz się stąd nie ruszać.  
— Tak jest — odparł chłodno i Snape zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. Zapewnienie tego dzieciaka raczej go nie przekonało i wolał nie ryzykować.  
— Tamte drzwi prowadzą do sypialni. Idź tam i nie wychodź dopóki nie przyjdę. Masz — dodał, wciskając zaskoczonemu Gryfonowi gazetę do ręki. — To dla zabicia czasu. Znowu twoje zdjęcie w gazetach, radzę przeczytać artykuł, abyś był na czasie. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, unosząc prawą brew i Harry wyrwał mu gazetę ze złością w zielonych oczach. Odwracając się na pięcie, skierował się w kierunku drzwi sypialni i wszedł do niej.  
Ten dzieciak ma niesamowity dar popadania z jednych emocji w inne. Przez dwa tygodnie codziennych kilkugodzinnych lekcji ten chłopak zadziwiał go coraz bardziej. Jego upartość, duma i zdeterminowanie były pożądanymi cechami u aurorów, jak i u Śmierciożerców. Przydawały się w walce. Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę, szepcząc zaklęcie blokujące i drzwi się zamknęły.  
— To na wypadek, gdybyś się gdzieś wybierał — odparł i uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją, a następnie skierował się do drzwi. Cóż nigdy nie wiadomo, co strzeli dzieciakowi do głowy. Zwłaszcza, że tym dzieciakiem był Potter. Najbardziej niepoprawny i bezczelny bachor, jakiego w życiu spotkał.  
  
— Niech to szlag — warknął wściekle Harry, chwytając za klamkę i starając się otworzyć drzwi. — Ten wredny nietoperz mnie zamknął — dodał z niedowierzaniem w głosie i przestał się mocować z klamką.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie użyć różdżki, aby się stąd wydostać, ale doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie byłby w stanie przełamać zaklęć Snape'a. Musiałby znać hasło jakiego użył, a jego odgadnięcie z pewnością zajęłoby mu z miesiąc, jak nie dłużej. Na krakera* się nie nadawał. Teraz miał jedynie nadzieję, że profesor szybko wróci do swoich komnat, aby go wypuścić. Jednak zanim to nastąpi będzie zmuszony poczekać tu na niego. Westchnął z rezygnacją i zdecydował się rozejrzeć po komnacie. Skoro już tu jest, to czemu się nie dowiedzieć czegoś o tym tajemniczym mężczyźnie. Przecież tak naprawdę nikt o nim nic nie wie. No chyba, że Dumbledore, który z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu mu ufa. Jednak przypuszczał, że na to pytanie prawdopodobnie nigdy nie otrzyma odpowiedzi od dyrektora, nie mówiąc już o Snape’ie.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka, pokój, który był sypialnią Mistrza Eliksirów wyglądał dość skromnie. Nie przesadnie, ale zdecydowanie skromnie i był urządzony z gustem. Harry się mile rozczarował, gdy zamiast spodziewanej intensywnej i wszechobecnej zieleni, ściany komnaty miały odcień szarości. Cóż, może ich odcień bardziej przypominał brudną lub okopconą biel; do końca nie umiał nazwać tego koloru; ale przynajmniej nie były one zielone. Szarawe ściany sprawiały, że pokój był trochę mroczny.  
Po prawej stronie od drzwi stała wysoka ciemnobrązowa szafa, a obok niej dwie niewielkie komody, które również były tego samego odcienia. Uchwyty i zdobienia miały czarne ze srebrnymi wstawkami, którymi były małe wężyki. _Ślizgońsko_ , Harry uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Trzecia i zdecydowanie mniejsza komoda, znajdowała się po lewej stronie, zaraz koło łóżka. Stała na niej lampka nocna i kilka książek. Przyjrzał im się z zainteresowaniem i po chwili namysłu zdecydował przejrzeć je. Po tytułach i zawartości rozdziałów od razu wiedział, że są na temat Oklumencji. Dwie z nich były czymś w rodzaju przewodnika po ludzkim umyśle. Czytając fragment tekstu, zdecydowanie nie wiedział o co w mim chodzi, język jakim była napisana książka był trudny i zawiły. Między stronicami znajdowało się kilka kartek z notatkami nauczyciela. Doskonale znał jego pismo. Chyba nikt nie otrzymał tyle nagan i złośliwych komentarzy pod pracami z eliksirów, co on, Harry Potter. Ostrożnie odłożył książki na miejsce, w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej wcześniej leżały. Nie chciał, aby Snape się wkurzył. Poczuł się dziwnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego nauczyciel traktuje te lekcje bardzo poważnie. W przeciwnym razie nie czytałby tych wszystkich książek. On przecież to umie i nie potrzebuje się tego uczyć. Nagłe zawładnęło nim poczucie winy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten znienawidzony przez niego nauczyciel chce mu naprawdę pomóc. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na książki leżące na komodzie i zagryzł żeby z determinacją. Zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, aby nauczyć się zamykania umysłu. Będzie się stosował do zaleceń Snape'a i zniesie wszystkie jego złośliwe, a także uszczypliwe uwagi, oczywiście tylko te słuszne.  
Nadal nie darzył go całkowitym zaufaniem, ale coś w tych czarnych oczach mówiło mu, że mógłby mu zaufać, albo przynajmniej osłabić niechęć, którą przez ostatnie lata w nim rosła. W tych czarnych źrenicach było coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się bezpiecznie, pomimo że one przerażały.  
Usiadł na łóżku i pod palcami wyczuł przyjemnie miękką i chłodną w dotyku pościel. Przesunął pomału palcami po gładkim jedwabiu przymykając oczy. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy przepełniony przyjemnością. Nie miałby nic, przeciwko, aby spędzić tydzień w takim łóżku. Snape miał doskonały gust. Zarumienił się. O czym ja myślę? Pokręcił głową z rozdrażnieniem.  
Spojrzał na gazetę, którą dał mu mężczyzna, aby zająć umysł czymś innym niż ogromnym i wygodnym łożem, w którego jedwabnej pościeli mógłby zasnąć i już się nigdy nie obudzić.  
Z obawą wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po Proroka Codziennego. Nie chciał go czytać, bo wyczuł, że cokolwiek w nim jest napisane, to nie spodoba mu się. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie i pierwsze co zobaczył, to swoje zdjęcie, a pod nim na czerwono iskrzący się nagłówek: _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zniknął! Co na to Ministerstwo Magii?_  
Gryfon westchnął i zaczął czytać tekst zamieszczony pod zdjęciem. Przebiegając wzrokiem po artykule jego twarz zaczynała się robić coraz bardziej blada i złość pojawiła się w jego oczach.  
— Co za bzdury – warknął do siebie zatrzymując się na fragmencie wypowiedzi dziennikarza.  
  
 _„...Według naocznych świadków wiadomo, że Hary Potter trzy dni przebywał w mugolskim szpitalu, a następnie zniknął. Nikt nie wie co się stało, a miejsce pobytu chłopaka jest nadal nieznane. Możliwe, że został porwany przez zwolenników Sami Wiecie Kogo. Jednak nie jest to pewna wiadomość._ _  
Inne źródła donoszą, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie Magii mógł on nawet dołączyć do wyżej wymienionego czarodzieja, co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Aczkolwiek nie możemy wykluczyć takiej możliwości..."_  
  
Co za kompletne bzdury. Dołączyć do Voldemorta? Po moim trupie. Zagryzł zęby i zjechał wzrokiem niżej, gdzie dostrzegł nazwisko dyrektora.  
  
 _"....Jednak wszystkie te spekulacje może rozwiać Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Niestety jest on chwilowo nieuchwytny. Od bardzo dawana wiadomo, że dyrektor chroni Harry’ego Pottera i wszystkie zniknięcia chłopca miały zawsze na celu ochronienia go przed Sami Wiecie Kim. Minister Magii w osobie Korneliusza Knota odmawia udzielenia jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień w tej sprawie._ _  
Jednak nas interesuje, dlaczego o zniknięciu chłopca świat czarodziejski i Ministerstwo Magii dowiaduje się dopiero teraz, czyli dwa tygodnie po jego zaginięciu! Zapytany o to dowodzący odziałem aurorów John Malkown oczywiście odmawia udzielenia informacji na ten temat. Mówi jedynie, że „Służby Aurorskie w ostatnim czasie podęły działania mające na celu ochronę społeczności czarodziejów. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą i nie ma żadnych poważnych zagrożeń ze strony Śmeirciożerców. Prosimy jedynie o zachowanie spokoju i przestrzegać standardowych środków bezpieczeństwa.”  
Po mimo tego oświadczenia zaufanie do zapewnień ze strony Ministerstwa z dnia na dzień maleje. Jedna z naszych rozmówczyń postawiła nam pytanie „Jeżeli w takim tempie będą reagować na pojawienie się Śmierciożerców czy zniknięcia obywateli, to czy nie powinniśmy się martwić o własne bezpieczeństwo, nasze życie?”...”_  
  
Harry przerwał czytanie z rozdrażnieniem i lekkim poczuciem ulgi. W artykule nie pisało zbyt wiele o nim. Miał wrażenie, że jego zniknięcie miało raczej na celu wytknięcie ministerstwu barak przygotowania na pojawienie się Voldemorta. Spojrzał na swoje zdjęcie mrużąc oczy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zostało zrobione, ale przypuszczał, że mógłby to być piąty rok, wtedy dziennikarze cały czas przebywali w jego pobliżu. Wzrokiem przebiegł po tekście jeszcze raz i zatrzymał się na jednym zdaniu. _Inne źródła donoszą, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach w ministerstwie mógł on nawet dołączyć do wyżej wymienionego czarodzieja, co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne._ _  
Głupcy_ , pomyślał i podarł gazetę na kawałki.  
  
— Dumbledore, czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? — Czarodziej rzucił mu Proroka Codziennego na biurko. Dyrektor wziął do ręki gazetę i otworzył ją na stronie z artykułem o zniknięciu Chłopca Który Przeżył. — Tylko nie mów mi, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, bo ci nie uwierzę.  
Stary czarodziej spojrzał na ministra znad swoich połówek okularów ze spokojem i opanowaniem.  
— Drogi Korneliuszu, niepotrzebne te nerwy — odparł, odkładając gazetę na blat swojego biurka. — Harry został zabrany ze szpitala i teraz jest bezpieczny pod moją opieką.  
— Gdzie jest?  
Zanim dyrektor zdołał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, od strony drzwi odezwał się chłodny głos.  
— Im mniej pan wie, ministrze, tym lepiej dla pana.  
— Co pan ma na myśli, Snape? — Spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
— Sposoby wyciągania informacji, które używają Śmierciożercy są naprawdę skuteczne i pozostawiają trwałe pamiątki — odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
Knot zamarł i przerażenie pojawiło się w jego oczach.  
— Severusie, proszę — odezwał się dyrektor, posyłając swojemu podwładnemu surowe spojrzenie.  
Snape oparł się o drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
— W każdym razie, powinieneś mnie powiadomić, że ten chłopak jest bezpieczny — zwrócił się ponownie do dyrektora, ale niepewnie zerknął w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, którego wyraz oczu przyprawiał o dreszcze. — Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Pod moim biurem od południa czatują reporterzy, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć o tym chłopaku. Jutro podejrzewam, że będzie to samo. Te sępy chcą jakiś wyjaśnień. Niby co ja mam im teraz powiedzieć?  
— Prawdę. — Dumbledore wstał zza swojego biurka i podszedł do ministra. — Harry Potter miał wypadek, ale jest bezpieczny i czuje się doskonale. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie można zdradzić jego miejsca pobytu.  
— Myślisz, że to im wystarczy? Już teraz w ministerstwie chodzą plotki o jego zniknięciu. Niektórzy nawet myślą, że dołączył do Sam Wiesz Kogo! Zwłaszcza, że reporterzy zwęszyli, że dom chłopaka jest pusty!  
Złość w nim zbierała i policzki mężczyzny zarumieniły się.  
— Korneliuszu… — zwrócił się do niego łagodnie.  
— To nie koniec! Od momentu ukazania się V… Sami Wiecie Kogo w ministerstwie panuje bałagan i dostajemy setki sów z listami, których nie raczę przytaczać, ze względu na ich język. Społeczeństwo obwinia nas o wszystkie najdrobniejsze potknięcia i kompletny brak przygotowania. Skandal, jaki wybuchł po tym jak Śmierciożercy pojawili się w najbardziej strzeżonym miejscu w Brytanii obniża nasze morale. Temat bezpieczeństwa jest na pierwszych stronach gazet od tygodni! A teraz doszedł jeszcze Potter, który upewnił w tym społeczeństwo! — opadł w fotel łapiąc powietrze i spuszczając głowę, którą ukrył w dłoniach.  
— Oficjalnie zaczęła się wojna. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Voldemort będzie siedział z założonymi rękami. —mężczyzna zadrżał na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika. — Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie i musimy dołożyć starań, aby go powstrzymać.  
Knot spojrzał na niego i westchnął, zakładając swój melonik na głowę. Wstał z fotela.  
— Masz rację. Na mnie pora. Dowiedziałem się czego chciałem i jestem spokojniejszy, że chłopak jest bezpieczny. Może to uspokoi media — mówiąc to podszedł do kominka dyrektora i wszedł do niego. — Życzę miłej nocy, dyrektorze, panie Snape — ukłonił się i wrzucił troszkę proszku Fiuu do kominka. — Gabinet Ministra Magii!  
Znikł w zielonych płomieniach.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a i obszedł biurko, aby ponownie usiąść w swoim fotelu. Wskazał mężczyźnie krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł i wziął herbatę, którą zaoferował mu dyrektor.  
— Korneliusz to poczciwy człowiek, ale lekkomyślny i łatwo ulega wpływom. Obawiam się, że może stwarzać kłopoty. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić.  
— Albusie, czyżbyś sugerował Niewybaczalne? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku i w jego głosie pojawiła się delikatnie wyczuwalna nadzieja.  
— Ależ Severuie — zganił go Dumbledore. — Myślałem raczej o czymś bardziej legalnym.  
— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc _bardziej_? — zainteresowanie Snape'a wzrosło, a dyrektor spojrzał na niego z powagą w jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się.  
— Trzeba znaleźć sposób, aby sam zrezygnował, po dobroci. Przez ostatnie dwa lata utrudniał nam swobodne działanie, przez co straciliśmy dużo cennego czasu i ponieśliśmy niepotrzebne ofiary. Nie możemy sobie już na to pozwolić. — Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało z naciskiem i siłą.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy ten czarodziej go przerażał swoją zwykłą stanowczością. Nie krzykiem groźbą, ale pewnością siebie. Snape zmarszczył brwi.  
— Wiesz, że on tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje ze stołka. Masz plan jak go do tego zmusić?  
— Powiedzmy, że mam. — W oczach dyrektora pojawiły się znajome iskierki.  
Severus doskonale znał ten rodzaj iskierek. One były znakiem, że czarodziej faktycznie ma plan, jednak słusznie wątpił w jego legalność. Ponownie poczuł strach patrząc w te dobroduszne, wypełnione spokojem i opanowaniem jasnoniebieskie oczy. W tych momentach nie dziwiło go, że Czarny Pan czuje respekt przed tym czarodziejem, który nigdy nie okazuje swojej prawdziwej mocy. Czasami ma wrażenie, że zupełnie nie zna mężczyzny, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Pomimo tych szesnastu lat lojalnej służby.  
— Zagubiony we własnych myślach Severusie? — Delikatnie uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej.  
— Tak jakby — odparł Snape z zaskoczeniem. Czyżby sondował mi umysł? Lekki niepokój ogarnął mężczyznę. Nie lubił tego, gdyż przypominało mu to o pierwszych lekcjach Oklumencji, które udzielał mu dyrektor.  
— Nie użyłem zaklęcia, jeśli cię to martwi — odparł spokojnie. — Ufam ci Severusie.  
— Wybacz — odparł z westchnieniem ulgi. — Po prostu jestem wykończony i rozkojarzony tymi zajęciami z Potterem.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
— Coś idzie nie tak?  
Snape odstawił filiżankę na biurko. Oczywiście, że wszystko idzie nie tak. Codzienne wizyty chłopaka w jego komnatach i oglądanie jego wspomnień, które nie należą do przyjemnych, jest po prostu wykańczające. Dzieciak ma więcej wspomnień złych niż dobrych, a ma dopiero szesnaście lat. No prawie, będzie miał szesnaście za dwa tygodnie. W dodatku, jeszcze to dziwne uczucie zniecierpliwienia i wyczekiwania, kiedy się ma zjawić o wyznaczonej porze w jego komnatach. Nie wspomniawszy o złości i zawiedzeniu, kiedy ten kretyn się spóźnia.  
— Chłopak średnio sobie radzi, ale przynajmniej uczy się z własnej woli, co przynosi efekty, słabe, ale zawsze. Jest o wiele bardziej zaangażowany niż w zeszłym roku, co znacznie ułatwia zajęcia i nasze wzajemne stosunki. — Wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.  
— A co z zaufaniem?  
— Chyba nie sądzisz Albusie, że po pięciu latach uraz i naszej do siebie jawnej nienawiści, dzieciak mi zaufa? Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie mów tego, gdyż słyszałem to setki razy. _Daj mu szansę. To dobry chłopak, ale z problemami. Jest po prostu samotny i zagubiony._ — Może nie czuję już takiej nienawiści, ale też nie zamierzam go polubić.  
— Nie karze ci go lubić, Severusie — odparł z troską Dumbledore. — Zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu jak wyrzuciłeś go ze swoich zajęć. Ale dobrze by było, aby Harry ci _jednak_ zaufał — dodał z wyraźną prośbą w głosie.  
— Co masz na myśli? — Mężczyzna spojrzą na niego niepewnie, widząc, że oczy Dumbledore'a zabłyszczały. Przerażenie pojawiło się w czarnych źrenicach Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Gdyby odwrócić role i…  
— Chyba żartujesz? — odparł bardzo cicho.  
— W naszym wypadku, to się sprawdziło, Severusie.  
Snape gapił się przez chwilę na Dumbledore'a zastanawiając się czy on faktycznie mówi poważnie i z jego twarzy wyczytał ku swojemu przerażeniu, że jednak tak.  
— Sugerujesz, abym nauczył Pottera rzucać zaklęcie penetrujące umysł i pozwolił mu przechadzać się po moich wspomnieniach? Będzie zachwycony taką możliwością. — Ostatnie zdanie wręcz wywarczał w gniewie.  
— Ja bym powiedziałbym, Severusie, że bardziej przerażony — odparł z powagą. — Poza tym, zaraz po mnie jesteś najlepszy w Oklumencji i z pewnością będziesz w stanie odeprzeć zaklęcie, jeśli chłopak przez przypadek natrafi na coś czego nie powinien widzieć lub nie chcesz aby zobaczył.  
— Wymagasz za wiele.  
— Zastanów się nad tym. To może ułatwić i przyspieszyć naukę, a w tym momencie opanowanie przez niego zamykania umysłu jest najważniejszym zadaniem.  
— Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
Dyrektor poprawił swoje okulary.  
— W każdym razie przemyśl to, Severusie — odparł zmęczonym głosem. — Muszę jeszcze popracować, a Harry chyba chciałby już wyjść z twoich komnat — dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło.  
— Dobranoc, Albusie — odparł, wstając z krzesła.  
Dyrektor skinął głową.  
Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zamykał za sobą drzwi, dostrzegł jak Myślodsiewna ląduje na jego biurku. Tak jak się spodziewał, Dumbledore jak co wieczór będzie analizował wspomnienia i wydarzenia z ostatnich paru lat, a nawet parędziesięciu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów schodził krętymi schodami pogrążony w swoich myślach. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, umysł cały czas zaprzątał mu pomysł Albusa. To prawda, ich przyjaźń i zaufanie wzięło się z tych lekcji. Lecz ich sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Cholera, była taka sama, oszukiwał się na próżno. Wtedy dyrektor okazał mu całkowite zaufanie, pozwalając wejść mu do umysłu. I to komu? Śmierciożercy i zabójcy! Jednak on tego potrzebował, dowodu zaufania i teraz Potter również potrzebuje tego samego. Jednak łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.  
Odegnał tą uciążliwą myśl od siebie i skierował się schodami w dół, w kierunku swoich komnat, gdzie zamknął chłopaka. Teraz miał nadzieje, że ten wścibski bachor, jednak powstrzymał się od myszkowania w jego prywatnej sypialni. Jednak sam go w niej zamknął i powinien siebie winić, że zapomniał o ciekawości, która była uroczą cechą tego Gryfona.  
Otworzyć umysł… Jak miałby pozwolić chłopakowi wejść do swojego umysłu, przecież w tamtym roku, właśnie dlatego wyleciał z tych zajęć.  
Wparował do swoich komnat jak burza. Podszedł do drzwi sypialni, wskazując na nie różdżką i mamrocąc zaklęcie. Chwycił za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Od razu dostrzegł chłopaka. Siedział na ziemi oparty o łóżko i z głową w kolanach. Przed nim leżała gazeta, a raczej kawałki gazety.  
— Potter. — Dzieciak natychmiast podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów, podnosząc się z podłogi. _Gdyby odwrócić role…_ Słowa dyrektora wdarły się w myśli Snape'a i zacisnął usta w bardzo cienką linię. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Stary czarodziej za wiele od niego wymaga. — Możesz iść do siebie — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gryfon spojrzał na niego niepewnie i z zaskoczeniem.  
— Coś się stało profesorze? — Jego głos wydawał się być przesiąknięty obawą i troską, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało mężczyznę. _W naszym przypadku, to się sprawdziło, Severusie…_ Kolejne słowa dyrektora wyryły się w jego umyśle i wracały im dłużej patrzył w te zielone i przestraszone oczy.  
— Nie twój interes — odparł lodowato, ale po chwili, widząc wyraźny strach w tych niezwykle zielonych oczach, złagodził ton swojego głosu, przeklinając się za swoją głupotę. — To był wyczerpujący dzień dla nas wszystkich. Bądź tak dobry i idź do siebie. — Gryfon spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Jutro o tej samej godzinie — dodał już swoim zwykłym tonem. Dostrzegł, że chłopak się rozluźnił.  
Harry uśmiechnął się blado.  
— Dobranoc, profesorze — odparł i znikł za drzwiami jego sypialni.  
Snape usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kawałki gazety leżącej na dywanie. Potter. Chłopak krążył mu po umyśle i nie wiedział jak się ma go pozbyć. Jak ma zaufać… to słowo jest takie nie na miejscu, jeśli chodzi o tą całą niedorzeczną sytuację. To się nie uda. Otworzyć umysł przed tym dzieciakiem, to ostatnia rzecz, jaką by zrobił, o której w ogóle by pomyślał. Przecież to dla tego wyrzucił go z zajęć rok temu. No może nie zupełnie tylko z tego powodu. Zmarszczył brwi i schylił się biorąc kawałek gazety, na którym było zdjęcie chłopaka. Ruchoma fotografia była nietknięta. Przyjrzał się jej z uwagą. Potter wyraźnie chował się za ramki zdjęcia, chcąc widocznie unikając jego zrobienia. Ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach profesora, by po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł na sobie wzrok tego chłopaka z fotografii. Nagłe ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele na widok tych zielonych źrenic. _Przecież to tylko fotografia_ , warknął do siebie z irytacją, mnąc kawałek gazety. _Musiało mi się przywidzieć, chyba dzisiaj za dużo pracowałem._ Z taką myślą machnął różdżką, pozbywając się resztek Proroka i postanowił położyć się wcześniej niż zwykle. 

***  
  
Koniec lipca przyszedł niezwykle szybko. Harry zaczynał robić wyraźne postępy w nauce Oklumencji, ale nadal nie były one takie, jakie oczekiwał po nim Snape. Chłopak był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, gdyż sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomimo jego usilnych starań i stosowania się do rad nauczyciela nadal nie potrafi się obronić przed jego wtargnięciem. W momencie, gdy mężczyzna rzucał na niego zaklęcie i wnikał w jego umysł, zaczynał paraliżować go strach. Bał się tego wyrazu pewności i stanowczości na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, gdyż przypominało mu to wcześniejsze lekcje. W dodatku docinki i złośliwe uwagi mężczyzny doprowadzały go do szału. W głębi duszy chciał, aby ten choć raz powiedział mu coś miłego, co by zachęciło go do nauki, jednak w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Było to głupie pragnienie, ale jednak każda jego minimalna pochwala była dla niego cenniejsza niż tysiąc od innych nauczycieli. Obiecał sobie, że cierpliwie zniesie wszystkie krytyczne słowa i pilnie będzie się uczył, ale był już na granicy wyczerpania. Codzienne wieczorne zajęcia odbierały mu wszystkie siły, zupełnie jak w tamtym roku. Nie pomagała mu świadomość, że Snape tym razem chciał go naprawdę nauczyć Oklumencji i chłopak widział, że nauczyciel stara się jak może. Harry był wyczerpany i coraz bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że on naprawdę nie jest w stanie tego opanować.  
Zatrzasnął książkę, którą dał mu do przeczytania Snape z irytacją i zrezygnowaniem.  
— Po cholerę ja to czytam — warknął w ciszę. — Po moim wczorajszym występie pewnie i tak nie zechce mnie widzieć u siebie — jęknął z rozpaczą.  
  
 **Dzień wcześniej…**  
  
— Potter, co się z tobą dzieje? — Lodowaty głos przywrócił go do rzeczywiści. Podniósł się z podłogi i spojrzał na mężczyznę ze złością. Nadal kręciło mu się w głowie i nadal miał przed oczami ten wypadek. Snape jakimś cudem natrafił na to wspomnienie. Grzmot, trzask i blask błyskawicy uderzającej w drzewo w tym momencie stał się doskonale wyraźny i widział wszystko jak w zwolnionym tempie. — Już rozmawialiśmy na temat poczucia winy, Potter. Nie karz mi się powtarzać. Zabierz się wreszcie za siebie i pogrzeb tą przeszłość raz na zawsze.  
— To nie jest takie proste — syknął już całkowicie wyczerpany. Migrena zaczęła rozsadzać mu głowę.  
— Jest, jeśli się tylko postarasz.  
— Nic pan nie rozumie! — krzyknął z desperacją w głosie.  
— Więc mnie oświeć. — Oczy profesora zrobiły się idealnie czarne i Gryfon wyczuł gniew w jego głosie. — Poza tym, nie życzę sobie, abyś się zwracał do mnie takim tonem.  
— Świetnie!  
Harry miał wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zszokowanego Snape'a, skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
— Potter… — warknął lodowato Mistrz Eliksirów, dochodząc do siebie. Chłopak się nie odwrócił, ale zatrzymał się w miejscu, czując ciarki na plecach od tonu tego głosu. — Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie się wybierasz? Lekcja się jeszcze nie skończyła, a ja zadałem ci pytanie.  
Słowa były tak ostre, że mogły ciąć powietrze.  
— Mam dość pana i tych lekcji — odparł zadziwiająco spokojnie.  
W pomieszczeniu nagle zaległa cisza.  
— Więc się poddajesz? — Chłopak zadrżał. Nie lubił tego tonu Snape'a. Tonu głosu, w którym tkwiła pogarda. — Żałosne, Potter. Po prostu żałosne, aby poddawać się zaledwie po miesiącu ćwiczeń.  
Harry zagryzł ze złości zęby i odwrócił się w jego stronę tłumiąc łzy, które zaczęły mu napływać do oczu.  
— Przykro mi, że pana rozczarowałem. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz — dodał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Zanim profesor zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Gryfon wybiegł z jego komnat. Gdy tylko pojawił się na korytarzu jego cały spokój się ulotnił jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Pojedyncze łzy spływały mu po policzkach, gdy dotarł do Wieży Gryffindoru.  
  
Na wspomnienie tego wieczora jego serce przepełniło uczucie straty. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jednak było ono bardzo wyraźne. Westchnął z rezygnacją i wstał od stolika. Pani Pince siedziała przy swoim biurku zaczytana jak zwykle w jakiś kobiecych czasopismach i wydawała się w ogóle nie dostrzegać jego obecności. W pewnym sensie to i lepiej, gdyż mógł swobodnie się poruszać po bibliotece. Jedynie Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był dla niego nadal niedostępny. Profesor McGonagall, która pojawiła się jakiś tydzień temu w szkole, pozwoliła mu korzystać z biblioteki. Wcześniej miał zamiar poprosić o przepustkę Snape'a, ale ten pomysł wyparował mu z głowy, gdy tylko otworzył usta, aby poprosić Mistrza Eliksirów. Dumbledore'a nie zamierzał o nic prosić, w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dlatego cieszył się, że jego opiekunka nie miała nic przeciwko temu, aby korzystał z biblioteki, a nawet wydawała się być zadowolona z tego pomysłu.  
Podszedł do działu Zaklęć, przyglądając się tytułom książek i po chwili wyciągnął jedną z nich. Otworzył na spisie treści i jego analizie zdecydował się ją pożyczyć. Było w niej kilka prostych zaklęć, które mógłby wykorzystać do obrony. Odkąd mógł przebywać w bibliotece, czyli od dwóch tygodni, postanowił poeksperymentować z zaklęciami łącząc je ze sobą, co dawało całkiem ciekawe efekty.  
W pewnym momencie usłyszał klapnięcie, coś jakby spadło.  
— Panie Potter.  
Chłopak odwrócił głowę i jego wzrok spotkał się z niezbyt zadowolonym spojrzeniem bibliotekarki.  
— Przepraszam — odparł cicho i kobieta wróciła do czytania, które przerwała.  
Harry rozejrzał się i przeszedł wzdłuż biblioteczek, szukając przyczyny tego dźwięku. Wyraźnie coś musiało spaść. Doszedł do działu Historii Magii. Jak on nie znosił tych nudnych lekcji, które w większości przespał. Był zachwycony, że nie musi w tym roku ciągnąć tych zajęć.  
Spojrzał na ziemię i dostrzegł książkę, która była dość gruba i oprawiona w czarną, skórzaną okładkę. Doszedł do wniosku, że to ona musiała narobić takiego hałasu. Zerknął na półkę. Pewnie ktoś ją źle włożył i wypadła, pomyślał. Podniósł ją i wsadził ponownie w miejsce, gdzie widniała wolna przestrzeń. Wyszedł zza regału, aby wrócić do stolika.  
Trzask.  
Odwrócił się przestraszony. Książka ponownie leżała na ziemi.  
— Pewnie ją źle włożyłem — mruknął do siebie i ponownie ją podniósł, aby wsadzić na miejsce. Przez chwilę się siłował, aby rozsunąć książki na półce i włożyć tom tam gdzie był, gdy rozległ się znajomy głos. To była jego opiekunka.  
— Panie Potter? Ma pan list z ministerstwa.  
Harry zamarł. _Wyniki SUMów_ , przeszło mu przez myśl i serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Spojrzał szybko na regał i książkę, którą nadal miał w rękach i zdecydował się ją zabrać ze sobą. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, co jest w liście, a jego ciekawość sięgała zenitu. Znalazł się prawie natychmiast przy opiekunce, kładąc książkę na dwóch pozostałych i wziął od profesorki szarą kopertę z pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się ciepło, widząc niepewność, która pojawiła się w oczach chłopaka.  
— Pewnie chciałbyś sam go przeczytać? — Harry skinął głową z wdzięcznością. — W takim razie cię zostawiam. Za dwadzieścia minut jest obiad.  
Gryfon przytaknął i pani profesor wyszła z biblioteki, a on rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pani Pince ponownie zaczytała się w czasopiśmie. Usiadł przy stole i złamał pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii. Wyciągnął z koperty szary pergamin, który rozłożył i zaczął czytać z bijącym sercem.  
  
 ** _Szanowny Panie Potter,_** _  
  
Komisja Egzaminacyjna ma zaszczyt poinformować Pana o wynikach egzaminacyjnych ze Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych.  
Wyniki Sumów przedstawiają się w następujący sposób:  
  
Astronomia — Z  
Eliksiry – pisemny — P  
Eliksiry – praktyka — P  
Historia Magii — N  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – pisemny — W  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – praktyka — W  
Opieka Nad Magicznymi stworzeniami — P  
Transmutacja – pisemny — P  
Transmutacja – praktyka — P  
Wróżbiarstwo —O  
Zaklęcia – pisemny — W  
Zaklęcia – praktyka — P  
Zielarstwo — P  
  
Chcemy pogratulować Panu pomyślnego zdania Egzaminów i życzyć powodzenia w dalszej edukacji.  
  
Z wyrazami szacunku:  
  
 **prof. Tofty**_  
  
Harry przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę swoim wynikom, a następnie złożył list i schował go ponownie do koperty. Oblał Wróżbiarstwo i Historię Magii, ale spodziewał się tego, więc to nie było dla niego zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem. Z Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami otrzymał Wybitny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdyż po wyczarowaniu Patronusa na egzaminie miał nadzieję, że właśnie taką ocenę dostanie. Był zadowolony z wyników egzaminu. Naprawdę nie sądził, że zaliczy Eliksiry i to na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Pomimo, że je zdał, o zostaniu w przyszłości aurorem musiał zapomnieć. Snape na swoje zajęcia przyjmował tylko Wybitnych. Sam sobie zdawał sprawę, że do takich nie należy, zwłaszcza z tego przedmiotu. Cud, że w ogóle go zaliczył. Przypisywał to szczegółowemu opisaniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. W końcu, jego działanie testował na sobie.  
Wstał z krzesła. Schował kopertę do kieszeni spodni i wziął leżące na blacie książki. Za kilka minut miał odbyć się obiad i nie chciał się spóźnić. Zaniósł książki do swojego dormitorium i skierował się do Wielkiej Sali. Tak jak się spodziewał, przy stole nauczycielskim siedzieli już wszyscy nauczyciele, którzy wakacje spędzali w szkole. Zajął z lekką obawą swoje zwykłe miejsce koło Snape'a. Ten spojrzał na niego z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.  
— Jak zwykle spóźniony — odparł, unosząc kącik ust. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Czuł się nieswojo z powodu tego, co wczorajszego wieczora powiedział mężczyźnie. Ne mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdyż wypełniało go wyraźne poczucie winy.  
— Severusie, chłopak dostał wyniki swoich SUMmów i chciał je przeczytać — podążyła z pomocą McGonagall nakładając na talerz zapiekane udko kurczaka, polane pachnącym sosem grzybowym.  
— Ach tak — zainteresował się Mistrz Eliksirów, zerkając na Gryfona, który nalewał sobie soku miodowego.  
— Harry, jak ci poszły egzaminy? — zagadnął Dumbledore.  
— Całkiem dobrze dyrektorze — odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, ale z dystansem w głosie. — Nie zaliczyłem jedynie Historii Magii i Wróżbiarstwa.  
— Niewielka strata — mruknął Snape, dolewając sobie czerwonego wina do pucharu.  
— Severusie! — odparła oburzona McGonagall. Dumbledore jedynie zachichotał, a gdy piorunujące spojrzenie wicedyrektorki zatrzymało się na jego okularach, dostrzegł coś bardzo interesującego w swoim talerzu i z wielkim zainteresowaniem poświecił temu całą swoją uwagę. McGonagall widząc, że nie uzyska żadnego poparcia ze strony dyrektora posłała ponowne chłodne spojrzenie Severusowi. – Rozumiem, że nie pałasz entuzjazmem do tych przedmiotów, zwłaszcza do tego ostatniego, ale to nie powód, aby kwestionować ich przydatność.  
— Cóż, Minervo, prawdziwy jasnowidz rodzi się raz na kilkadziesiąt lat i zapewniam cię, że pan Potter nim nie jest. Gdyby był, to nie pakowałby się ciągle w kłopoty.  
Harry poczuł się urażony słowami mężczyzny, ale w pewnym sensie ta wypowiedź go rozbawiała. Snape nie wydawał się być wściekły na niego za wczorajszy wieczór, był po prostu sobą. Cały dzień starał się unikać nauczyciela, bojąc się jego reakcji. Na śniadaniu Snape’a jak zwykle nie było, więc nie musiał się stresować, ale za to pojawiał się na każdych obiadach i czasami na kolacjach. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, zabierając się za jedzenie.  
Obiad dobiegł końca i przyszedł czas na deser. Na stole pojawiły się ciasta i słodycze. Harry wziął sobie szarlotkę.  
— Już zdecydowałeś, co chcesz robić w przyszłości? – zapytała trenerka Quidditch’a, odrywając się od rozmowy z profesor Sprout, która zrezygnowała z deseru i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.  
— W przyszłości?  
— Chodzi mi o to, czy wybrałeś już zawód?  
— Raczej nie — odparł z lekkim, ale smutnym uśmiechem. – Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem.  
— Przecież chciałeś zostać aurorem. Przynajmniej tak mi mówiła Minerva.  
Harry poczuł się niepewnie, siedząc koło Snape'a.  
— Nie mam Wybitnego z eliksirów, a jest wymagany.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego, odkładając puchar z czerwonym winem i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Gdybyś z twoimi wątpliwymi zdolnościami do tych zajęć otrzymał ocenę Wybitną, panie Potterem, byłbym bardziej niż zdziwiony. — Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. — Ocena Powyżej oczekiwań już mi się wydaje zbyt wysoka jak na twoje umiejętności przyrządzania eliksirów. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia czym się kierowali, kiedy ocieniali twoją pracę.  
— Severusie, jak możesz? — oburzyła się McGonagall, patrząc na niego gniewnie. — Harry pracował i zasłużył sobie na tą ocenę. Tym bardziej, że jest ona z twojego przedmiotu — dodała znacznie cichszym i lodowatym głosem.  
— Coś sugerujesz, Minervo? — Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią prowokująco.  
— Dobrze wiesz co — warknęła, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię.  
Snape jedynie wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał przenikliwie na Pottera, który bawił się widelcem w swoim kawałku szarlotki, zdecydowanie czując się nieswojo.  
— Więc chcesz zostać aurorem? — zagadnął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Harry podniósł głowę znad talerza i spojrzał w jego czarne oczy. — W takim razie, naprawdę nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam kolejne dwa lata twojej nieudolności na moich zajęciach.  
Zielone oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się idealnie okrągłe.  
— Ale… przecież pan powiedział, że uczniowie tylko z oceną Wybitną mogą uczęszczać na te zajęcia.  
McGonagall spojrzała na swojego kolegę po fachu z wyraźnie zaskoczoną miną.  
— Potter, gdybym w tym roku przyjął na OWUtemy jedynie uczniów z W, to te zajęcia w ogóle by się nie odbyły — odparł z jawną irytacją i rozdrażnieniem. — Twój rocznik jest najgorszym rokiem, jaki przyszło mi uczyć. Jedyna osoba, która cokolwiek wie na temat eliksirów na poziomie Wybitnym, jest panna Granger. Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić lekcji tylko dla jednej uczennicy.  
— Więc mogę chodzić na pana zajęcia? — zapytał z przejęciem i wyraźnie wstrzymując oddech.  
— Skoro musisz — westchnął mężczyzna z rezygnacją i dostrzegł uśmiech rozlewający się na twarzy chłopaka. Zrobiło mu się jakoś dziwnie i poczuł się lekko zmieszany widząc lśniące ze szczęścia oczy Gryfona. — Jednak pożegnasz się z nimi, jak w tym roku nie przyłożysz się do nauki.  
Harry przytaknął i zabrał się za jedzenie ciasta, które teraz mu smakowało wyśmienicie. Zdecydował się nie odzywać i nie poruszać już tego tematu w obawie, aby jego nauczyciel się nie rozmyślił. To był najlepszy prezent jaki mógł dostać, ale oczywiście Snape się o tym nie dowie. Gdy skończył jeść wstał od stołu, ale zanim od niego odszedł, poczuł, że profesor chwyta go za nadgarstek i lekko przyciąga do siebie. Poczuł dziwny dreszcz rozchodzący się od palców w kierunku ramienia. Serce z jakiegoś powodu zabiło mu szybciej. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że pomimo chłodu tych palców, jego skóra w tym miejscu pali i niepokojące ciepło rozlewa się falą w jego żyłach.  
— Jutro zajęcia, o tej co zwykle — odparł Snape swoim zwykłym i stanowczym tonem. — Dziś masz wolne.  
Mężczyzna wypuścił jego nadgarstek i chłopak skinął głową, gdyż słowa jakoś nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Spojrzał na swojego profesora badawczo, a czując z jakiegoś powodu, że się rumieni pożegnał się szybko i wyszedł z Sali.  
— Severusie?  
Snape spojrzał na McGonagall i dostrzegł na jej twarzy delikatny uśmiech, który zaczynał go z jakiegoś powodu irytować.  
— Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zrobiłem tego z jego powodu — odparł chłodno, doskonale wiedząc, o czym ona myśli. — Sama widziałaś jak słabo poszedł egzamin z eliksirów.  
— Z pewnością miały na to wpływ wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy, gdyż nie tylko z twoich zajęć są słabe oceny.  
— Dlatego idę ci na rękę, Minervo, ale sam będę decydował kto z oceną P nadaje się na moje zajęcia, a kto nie. Nie zdziw się więc, kiedy w pierwszych dwóch tygodniach w klasie zostaną jedynie ci, którzy coś potrafią.  
— Cały ty, Severusie.  
Snape wywrócił oczami i odsunął od siebie ciasto bezowe, którego jedynie skosztował na usilne nalegania Albusa. Nigdy nie przepadał za słodyczami. Wstał od stołu i skierował się w kierunku swoich komnat.  
Usiadł w fotelu i wziął do ręki literatkę z drinkiem, którego sobie przygotował, napił się. Gdy odstawił ją na stół, spojrzał w stronę kominka, w którym palił się ogień.  
— Potter — wyszeptał, a jego oczy zrobiły się czarne niczym smoła.  
Sięgnął ręką po jedną z książek, leżących koło niego. Przyjrzał się okładce. „Legilimencja — poznając wroga”, tak brzmiał tytuł książki. Po krótkim wahaniu otworzył ją i zaczął czytać.  
  
***  
  
Harry wszedł do komnat Snape'a z przygotowaną różdżką. Mistrz Eliksirów nie lubił tracić czasu, dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy mężczyzna zamiast kazać przygotować się mu i oczyścić umysł, na co zwykle nauczyciel dawał mu niecałe pięć minut, wskazał fotel koło kominka. Harry usiadł posłusznie i obawa pojawiła się w jego oczach. Czyżby jednak Snape się rozmyślił? Profesor zajął fotel naprzeciw niego i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą jakby coś rozważał. Gryfon poczuł się nieswojo z powodu jego milczenia i tych czarnych źrenic, które go obserwowały.  
— Chciałem pana przeprosić… Za to jak się zachowałem na ostatnich zajęciach — wydusił z siebie cicho i niepewnie, spoglądając w te hipnotyzujące oczy.  
Snape skrzywił się lekko i ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Twój problem, panie Potter, polega na tym, że ty najpierw mówisz, a później myślisz. — Harry zarumienił się lekko i spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoją różdżkę, którą nadal trzymał w dłoni. — Musisz poćwiczyć nad samokontrolą. Chwiejność nastrojów wpływa również na umiejętności magiczne. Pod wpływem bardzo silnych emocji twoja moc wzrasta lub maleje. To pierwsze może sprawić, że w pewnym momencie stracisz nad nią kontrolę, a to drugie może narazić cię na niebezpieczeństwo.  
Harry westchnął i rozluźnił się, wpadając głębiej w wygodny i miękki fotel.  
— Ma pan na myśli zdarzenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? — Snape skinął głową. — Postaram się bardziej kontrolować.  
— Dobrze, ale nie oto mi teraz chodzi — odparł mężczyzna, a następnie jego twarz spoważniała i zmarszczył brwi, co wzbudziło podejrzliwość w Harrym. — Co wiesz na temat zaklęcia Legilimens?  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— Jest to zaklęcie penetrujące umysł. Przegląda się nim wspomnienia i do rzucenia jest potrzebny kontakt wzrokowy…  
— Jest potrzebny, ale niewymagany — przerwał mu nauczyciel. — Potrafiłbyś je rzucić?  
— Zaklęcie?  
— A o czym ja mówię? — odparł niecierpliwie. — Oczywiście, że zaklęcie.  
— Ee… Nie wiem. Nigdy nie próbowałem.  
— W takim razie się nauczysz. — Gryfon zamrugał ze zdziwienia. — Nie jest ono łatwe, ale powinieneś sobie poradzić — ciągnął dalej profesor. — Wstań.  
Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie i stanął pod drzwiami.  
— Ale czemu mam się uczyć tego zaklęcia? — dodał niepewnie.  
— Dowiesz się i nie gadaj tyle, tylko wypowiedź zaklęcie. Oczyść umysł, odpręż się i wycisz. Potrzebne jest pełne skupienie podczas jego rzucania.  
Gryfon spojrzał na swoją różdżkę i westchnął.  
— _Legilimens_ — rzucił gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
— Masz patrzeć na mnie, Potter.  
— Na pana?  
— Kontakt wzrokowy, pamiętasz?  
Harry jakby teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co mężczyzna od niego oczekuje i jego ciało ogarnęła panika.  
— Ale nie chcę wchodzić do pana umysłu.  
Mężczyzna uniósł prawą brew i przyjrzał się mu z rozbawieniem.  
— Podejrzewam, że trzy czwarte uczniów tej szkoły chciałoby teraz być na twoim miejscu i bezkarnie przechadzkach się po moich wspomnieniach.  
Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— Widocznie należę do tej jednej czwartej — warknął i złość pojawiła się w jego oczach. Czarne źrenice się niebezpiecznie zwęziły i Gryfon zagryzł zęby, przeklinając swój niewyparzony język. — Przepraszam — dodał ze skruchą.  
— Posłuchaj — zaczął nauczyciel spokojnie i powoli. — Tym razem nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Pozwalam ci wejść do mojego umysłu i nie zamierzam wyciągać żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli ci się to uda.  
— Profesorze, proszę — wyszeptał zrozpaczony Harry, który miał teraz świeżo w pamięci jego lekcje na piątym roku. — Niech mnie pan nie zmusza.  
— Potter, nie wyrzucę cię z zajęć, jeśli przez przypadek natrafisz na coś, czego nie chciałbym abyś zobaczył — odparł niecierpliwie, ale stanowczo. — Cokolwiek zobaczysz, wiem, że to zostanie między nami.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem.  
— Profesorze, ja naprawdę nie chcę naruszać pana prywatności — odparł z wyraźną rozpaczą w głosie i Snape przez chwilę miał wątpliwości, czy postępuje słusznie zmuszając chłopaka do rzucenia tego cholernego zaklęcia. Sam nie był przekonany, czy chce by dzieciak się wałęsał po jego wspomnieniach. — Dlaczego pan to robi?  
Spuścił głowę, aby uniknąć wzroku nauczyciela i zacisnął różdżkę w ręce.  
Snape po chwili zastanowienia podszedł do niego i delikatnie uniósł mu podbródek, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy.  
— Na to pytanie sam musisz sobie odpowiedzieć — odparł poważnym i stanowczym tonem, lecz pozbawionym chłodu. — Nie będę się bronił, więc z wejściem nie będziesz miał problemów, jeśli tylko się skupisz i oczyścisz umysł.  
— Ale ja...  
— Potter, to pomoże ci opanować Oklumencję i zrozumieć.  
Gryfon zagryzł zęby i wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie. Snape wrócił na swoje miejsce i skrzyżował ręce na piersi w oczekiwaniu, aż chłopak wypowie zaklęcie.  
— Gotowy?  
Harry widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tyko rzucić to zaklęcie i modlić się, aby przypadkiem nie natrafić na coś, co może rozwścieczyć profesora, spróbował ostatniej deski ratunku.  
— Może pan przeniesie…  
— Nie — przerwał mu stanowczo. — Nie potrzebuję Myślodsiewni. Przestań więc o tym myśleć i skup się wyłącznie na tym zaklęciu.  
Cóż, przynajmniej próbował. Snape nie dał mu wyboru i nie chciał się sprzeczać z mężczyzną. Poza tym, poczuł pewną ulgę, że to nie nauczyciel wchodzi do jego umysłu. To dodało mu pewności siebie.  
— _Legilimens_.  
Nic.  
— Oczyść umysł — odezwał się Snape. — Skup się.  
— _Legilemens_ — wypowiedział bardziej niecierpliwie. Nic się nie działo. — _Legilimens!_  
Harry opuścił różdżkę z lekką irytacją.  
— Musisz się rozluźnić. Jesteś za bardzo spięty. Rzucając zaklęcie, postaraj się chcieć wyciągnąć ze mnie wspomnienia. Sięgnąć po nie.  
— Łatwo powiedzieć — mruknął, unoszą ponownie różdżkę.  
Snape oparł się o biurko i złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.  
— Wiesz Potter, może masz rację i naprawdę się do tego nie nadajesz. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie — odparł ironicznym tonem i twarz chłopaka stężała, a jego oczach pojawiła się złość. — Nie wszyscy mają do tego predyspozycje… Choć przyznam, miałem nadzieję, że tym razem mnie zaskoczysz. Zresztą, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, to nie powinienem czuć się rozczarowany.  
Czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów patrzyły na niego chłodno, a twarz przybrała kpiący wyraz. Harry zagryzł zęby ze złości i irytacji. Jak on nie znosił tej pewności w oczach nauczyciela, zwłaszcza, gdy ten sugerował mu, że jest w czymś beznadziejny. Miał ochotę udowodnić temu nietoperzowi, że się myli. Ścisnął różdżkę w ręce, a w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja.  
— _Legilimens_ — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie spuszczając wzroku z tych czarnych źrenic, które po chwili się rozmyły i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Znajdowało się w nim siedem łóżek, a na jednym z nich leżał szczupły chłopak w szacie Slytherinu i Harry już wiedział, że jest to dormitorium Ślizgonów, a tym chłopcem jest Snape. W tym wspomnieniu jego nauczyciel wyglądał na szesnaście lub siedemnaście lat. Leżał na brzuchu i z zainteresowaniem czytał jakąś książkę. Czarne włosy chłopaka, sięgające mu do ramion, tworzyły zasłonę, która uniemożliwiała Harry'emu dojrzenie twarzy Ślizgona. Po chwili zza drzwi doszedł go odgłos szybko zbliżających się kroków i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak również je usłyszał, gdyż nagle poderwał się z łóżka i wrzucił pod nie swoją książkę. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jego twarz. Nie różniła się od twarzy obecnego Snape'a. Była tak samo blada, a mroczne źrenice przyprawiały o dreszcze, jednak wyglądała znacznie młodziej i mógł dojrzeć na niej więcej emocji. W czarnych oczach dostrzegł strach.  
Porzucił jednak to wspomnienie, gdyż zaciekawiło go inne.  
Tym razem była noc i znajdował się prawdopodobnie w Hogsmeade. W ciemnej uliczce dostrzegł dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych, długich płaszczach, którzy przemykali się pod osłoną nocy wąskimi uliczkami. Nie widział ich twarzy, gdyż skrywane były naciągniętym kapturem. Przystanęli i zaczęli sobie coś szeptać. Chciał już opuścić to wspomnienie, uznając go za nieciekawe, gdy niespodziewanie zielona błyskawica jakby przeszyła go i Harry o mało nie krzyknął z przerażenia, gdy zobaczył jak pod nogi upada mu mężczyzna. Miał otwarte oczy i był martwy, a jego usta były otwarte w bezgłośnym krzyku. Wyglądał na czterdzieści lat. Harry spojrzał ze strachem przed siebie i zobaczył mężczyznę w czarnej szacie i masce na twarzy, który wyszedł z cienia i teraz stał w świetle latarni. Z pod kaptura wystawały mu czarne długie włosy układające się swobodnie na jego ramionach, a w szparach trupiobiałej maski lśniły mroczne i pełne lodu źrenice. Śmierciożerca patrzył na niego z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Harry w nagłym przypływie paniki zapragnął wydostać się stąd i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nagle przed oczami pojawiła się komnata Mistrza Eliksirów i jego nauczyciel, wpatrujący się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Chłopak opuścił drżącą dłonią różdżkę i otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk.  
Profesor bez słowa podszedł do niego.  
— Dlaczego przerwałeś? — zapytał cichym głosem. — Powiedziałem, że możesz poruszać się swobodnie.  
Gryfon podniósł na niego swoje oczy i poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach.  
— Nie wiem — odparł niepewnie.  
— Nie wierzę. Musiałeś mieć jakiś powód.  
Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. Czuł, że nadal lekko drży, a z jakiegoś powodu ten spokojny i ściszony ton głosu mężczyzny przyprawiał go o szybsze bicie serca.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. — Spanikowałem, kiedy… ten mężczyzna… gdy to zaklęcie…  
Zamilkł, gubiąc się we własnych słowach i myślach.  
— To tylko wspomnienie — odparł Snape, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.  
— Wiem — odparł niecierpliwie, czując jak szczerość się z niego zaczyna wylewać wbrew jego woli. — Ale pan rzucił to zaklęcie z taką… łatwością… po prostu podniósł różdżkę i …  
Harry nie mógł dokończyć, ale Snape już wiedział, co chłopak chciał powiedzieć i czego się przeraził.  
— …i zabiłem go — dokończył ze spokojem i chłodem w głosie. — To nie było moje pierwsze morderstwo — zaczął znacznie ciszej, wpatrując się w te zielone oczy, które wydawały się być nadal trochę przestraszone, ale uparcie były w nim utkwione i jakby pochłaniały każde słowo, które on wypowiadał. — Każde kolejne przychodzi ci znacznie łatwiej, aż staje się tak naturalne jak oddychanie, a niektórych nawet uzależnia. Wtedy przechodzi się granicę, gdzie Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne nie jest już wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące i pragnie się używać bardziej wyrafinowanych metod uśmiercania i zadawania bólu, choć powiedziałbym raczej, bardziej… efektownych.  
Mroczne źrenice Snape'a zalśniły takim samym blaskiem jak w tym wspomnieniu i Harry instynktownie się cofnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, który teraz go przerażał nawet bardziej niż Voldemort. Wyraz czarnych oczu złagodniał i Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
— Nie mówię tego, aby cię przerazić — odparł z typowym dla siebie chłodem. — Jedynie chcę ci uświadomić jak niebezpieczne jest zagłębianie się w Czarnej Magii. Niszczy ona to, co się nazywa człowieczeństwem i zdolnością do odczuwania emocji. Zabija świadomość moralności własnych uczynków — zamilkł na moment. — Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Poszło ci całkiem dobrze, trzeba było cię tylko lekko zmobilizować. — Złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy i Harry odczytał go bezbłędnie. Snape go po prostu podpuścił swoimi kąśliwymi uwagami na temat rozczarowania i jego nieudolności. — Jutro o tej samej porze i nie zapomnij oczyścić umysłu przed snem. Następnym razem, kiedy jakieś moje wspomnienie cię zaniepokoi, to po prostu zapytaj. Niewiedza może być niebezpieczna — dodał z ledwie dostrzegalnym błyskiem w oczach do zaskoczonego tym razem chłopaka.  
— To będziemy to kontynuować?  
— Oczywiście. Wykazujesz większy talent do Legilimencji niż Oklumencji i wykorzystamy to, abyś nauczył się bronić własny umysł. Jest już późno, idź do siebie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim zawrotem głowy. Po pierwsze, Snape go chyba pierwszy raz w ciągu pięciu lat pochwalił, a po drugie, nadal jego ciało przeszywało przerażenie, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że na kolejnych lekcjach może natrafić na gorsze wspomnienia niż te, a wcześniejszy ton głosu mężczyzny wręcz mu to obiecał.  
— Tak. Dobranoc — odparł z wahaniem i wyszedł z komnaty, a myśli w jego głowie kłębiły się wokół osoby Snape'a i jego słów.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął za nim drzwi, rzucając zaklęcie ochronne i usiadł w fotelu wyraźnie wyczerpany. Zamknął oczy i znieruchomiał. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, co do swojej decyzji.  
— Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadziłeś, Severusie?  
Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i zatopił swój wzrok w wysokiej postaci wychodzącej z jego kominka, która właśnie otrzepywała swoją długą szatę z popiołu.  
— Jedynie stosuję się do twoich rad, Albusie. — Niewinny uśmiech się pojawił na jego twarzy.  
Dumbledore podszedł do fotela i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Machnął ręką i na ławie pojawiły się dwie filiżanki parującej herbaty i talerz z czekoladowymi ciasteczkami, na których widok Mistrz Eliksirów lekko się skrzywił.  
— Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się na zmianę ról, ale nie musiałeś go straszyć.  
Twarz Severusa nabrała powagi i stanowczości.  
— Sam powiedziałeś, że chłopak jest narażony bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na dokonanie, nazwijmy to, złego wyboru. Im prędzej zrozumie konsekwencje takich, a nie innych czynów, tym lepiej dla niego i dla nas.  
— On nie powinien się bać Czarnej Magii, Severusie — odparł spokojnie, przyglądając się mu z uwagą z nad swoich połówek okularów. — On powinien ją zrozumieć.  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale oprócz rozumienia on musi czuć do niej respekt. Osobiście wolałbym, aby Potter był po tej stronie, a nie po przeciwnej.  
— Sądzisz, że mógłby zostać wciągnięty?  
— Na Merlina, Albusie — zirytował się mężczyzna. — To _ty_ cały czas sugerujesz, że mógłby.  
— Chcę poznać twoje zdanie. — Głos dyrektora był spokojny i opanowany.  
Snape wziął filiżankę do ręki i napił się łyk gorzkiej herbaty. Przyjemne ciepło wypełniło jego żołądek i nieznacznie się odprężył.  
— Tak. Uważam, że ma do tego predyspozycje i nie bez powodu Czarny Pan chce go zabić. Jego zdolności do Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami, spostrzegawczość i umiejętność szybkiego reagowania na zagrożenie, wręcz instynktowna, także znajomość mowy węży i ta łatwość ulegania emocjom…  
— Tak, to prawda — przytaknął Dumbledore, przerywając mu. — Uczucia to potężna broń, Severusie. Nawet nie zdajemy sobie sprawy jak potężna. Mogą ocalić jak i doprowadzić do zguby. — Stary czarodziej zamyślił się i Snape wolał mu nie przerywać, zwłaszcza, że nie bardzo wiedział co Dumbledore miał na myśli. — W każdym bądź razie, ufam ci i wierzę, że świetnie sobie poradzisz z Harrym.  
Snape prychnął i odstawił pustą filiżankę na ławę.  
— Dziękuję Merlinowi, że nie jestem pełno etatowo jego opiekunem — odparł widząc, że stary czarodziej wstaje z fotela i podchodzi do kominka, aby najprawdopodobniej wrócić do siebie. Dyrektor odwrócił się do niego i Severus zobaczył, jak w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach na jeden moment pojawia się dziwny blask. Coś jak rozbawienie.  
— Dobranoc, Severusie — odparł, znikając w płomieniach.  
Snape został sam w komnacie i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w płonący ogień. Myśli ponowie kłębiły mu się przy Potterze. Chłopakowi udało się wejść w jego umysł przy trzeciej próbie. Jemu samemu udało się to dopiero po tygodniu ćwiczeń. Niewątpliwie dzieciak miał talent do Legilimencji i to Severusa najbardziej niepokoiło. Osobiście wolałby, aby wykazał takie umiejętności w Oklumencji, ale, jak widać, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Teraz miał nadzieję, że Potter okaże się na tyle inteligentny, aby załapać podobieństwa między tymi dwoma dziedzinami magii. Gdy to mu się uda, to z Oklumencją pójdzie już o wiele lepiej.  
Machnął różdżką w kierunku ławy i filiżanki wraz z ciastkami znikły. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał piętnaście po dwudziestej drugiej.  
  
***  
  
Pierwszy tydzień sierpnia minął bardzo szybko i wakacje w zastraszającym tempie zbliżały się do końca. Po chłodnym i obfitującym w przelotne opady lipcu, sierpień okazał się wyjątkowo upalnym i dusznym miesiącem.  
Na bezchmurnym niebie słońce wznosiło się już bardzo wysoko i świeciło niemiłosiernie. Harry rozłożył się wygodnie pod drzewem, którego rozłożysta korona dawała odrobinę cienia i zaczytał się w książce do Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami, z której mieli korzystać na szóstym roku. Na początku sierpnia dostał od McGonagall spis wszystkich obowiązujących książek i po wyborze przedmiotów, które zamierzał kontynuować, Hagrid kupił mu wszystkie potrzebne książki, jak i przybory na kolejny rok. Harry chciał osobiście iść na ulicę Pokątną, ale opiekunka kategorycznie zabroniła mu się ruszać poza obręb szkoły i błoni, gdzie sięgały zaklęcia ochronne. Była do tego stopnia nieugięta, że musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że nie zobaczy Hermiony i Rona, aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.  
Pocieszające było to, że nikt go nie pilnował, gdy był na terenie szkoły i nie naruszał jego prywatności. Harry zamknął książkę i położył się na plecach, wpatrując się w poruszane delikatnym wiatrem zielone liście. Miał cały dzień dla siebie, gdyż była niedziela, a w soboty i niedziele nie musiał chodzić na zajęcia Oklumencji. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby nagle Snape zakomunikował, że ma się o dziewiętnastej zjawić w jego w kwaterach na dodatkowe zajęcia. Nie może powiedzieć, że polubił te lekcje, ale przynajmniej nie był sam i mógł z kimś pogadać. Oczywiście Snape nie był wymarzonym towarzystwem, ale jedynym w tym ogromnym i pustym zamku, który miał dla niego czas. Hagrid niestety musiał wyjechać i z tego co mu powiedział, miał wrócić dopiero na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Co do profesora Lupina, to przypuszczał, że ten jest na jakiejś misji, ale tego nie był pewien. W każdym razie nie zamierzał o niego pytać Snape'a w obawie, aby go nie rozłościć. Dumbledore'a oczywiście nie było w zamku, a McGonagall jako wicedyrektora miała na głowie cały zamek i przygotowania związane z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.  
Harry wstał i usiadł pod drzewem, opierając się o pień. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby książkę o Oklumencji z zamiarem doczytania jej do końca. Snape zaznaczył, że na następne zajęcia, czyli w poniedziałek, ma mieć ją przeczytaną. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując ogromną ulgę, że profesor przerwał lekcje Legilimencji i wrócił do uczenia go Oklumencji.  
  
 **Cztery dni wcześniej…**  
  
— _Legilimens._  
Stał w jakimś w domu, który zdecydowanie należał do mugoli. Wywnioskował to z urządzeń elektrycznych, które się w nim znajdowały i wystroju wnętrza. Czarodzieje nie posługiwali się sprzętem elektrycznym, gdyż nie wiedzieli, jak on działa. Za oknem panowała ciemność, a w pomieszczeniu półmrok. Na stoliku paliła się jedynie lampka nocna, a na koło niej stał elektroniczny zegarek wskazujący dwudziestą pierwszą czterdzieści pięć. Na liliowym dywanie koło kanapy leżała mała dziewczynka, około siedmioletnia, była martwa. Jej orzechowe i nieruchome oczy wpatrywały się w sufit, a twarz zastygła w grymasie bólu. Miała na sobie jasnoniebieską piżamę w granatowe kwiatuszki. Postać w czarnym płaszczu stała naprzeciwko tej dziewczynki i miała wyciągniętą różdżkę. Następnie opuściła ją i szybkim ruchem zsunęła kaptur z głowy. Na bladej twarzy jedynie czarne oczy lśniły dzikim blaskiem, pełnym zadowolenia.  
Harry zadrżał.  
— Zrobiłeś to, Severusie?  
Z innego pomieszczenia, które było kuchnią, wyszła jeszcze jedna również znajoma postać. Był to Lucjusz Malfoy, który trzymał za nadgarstki młodą, może trzydziestopięcioletnią kobietę, o długich kasztanowych włosach i tak samo orzechowych oczach jakie miała ta mała dziewczynka. Kobieta wyrywała się i krzyczała, lecz żaden dźwięk nie wychodził jej z ust, jak Harry wywnioskował musiała być potraktowana zaklęciem uciszającym. Jedynie łzy spływały po jej bladej i przerażonej twarzy. — Tak — odparł lodowatym głosem Snape. — Mała nie żyje i jej ojciec również. — Wskazał na kanapę, zza której wystawała nieruchoma ręka zaciśnięta na słuchawce telefonicznej.  
— Bardzo dobrze. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony.  
— Lucjuszu, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego ona jeszcze żyje? — zwrócił się chłodnym głosem do Malfoya, a ten spojrzał na niego z lekkim i raczej sugestywnym uśmiechem.  
— Widzisz mój drogi przyjacielu… — przerwał i delikatnie musnął wargami szyję kobiety, na co ta wpadła w panikę i chciała się ponownie wyrwać z jego silnego uścisku. — …to wyjątkowo piękna kobieta, jak... na szlamę i szkoda by było nie skorzystać z jej wdzięków zanim… — urwał ponownie i jego dłoń, wędrując po jej karku, zatrzymała się na gładkiej szyi, delikatnie się na niej zaciskając. Przerażona kobieta znieruchomiała ze strachu, a jej oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył z powodu paniki.  
— Nie mamy na to czasu — warknął w jego stronę Snape. — Wiesz, że nasz Pan _nie lubi_ czekać.  
— Nie denerwuj się, zdążymy. A ty — odparł blondyn i przyciągnął do siebie drżącą dziewczynę, która nie miała żadnych szans, aby się mu wyrwać, gdyż jej ręce były skrępowane niewidzialnymi więzami. — Będziesz robić to, co ci każę.  
Jego szare oczy zabłysły władczo, a ręka przeniosła się z jej szyi i wsunęła się za dekolt cienkiej, jedwabnej koszuli nocnej, by zacisnąć się na jej piersi.  
Harry poczuł mdłości i natychmiast porzucił to wspomnienie. Nie chciał tego dalej oglądać. Chciał się z tego koszmaru wydostać, ale czerwone oczy, które pojawiły się z nikąd, przykuły jego uwagę i nie pozwoliły mu na wycofanie się.  
Harry pochwycił zachłannie kolejne wspomnienie Snape'a.  
Ogromna sala wypełniona postaciami w czerni, które miały białe maski na twarzy. Tworzyły one krąg, pośrodku którego Mistrz Eliksirów klęczał przed samym Lordem. Snape krzyknął, gdy jego Pan przybliżył różdżkę, aby wypalić mu Mroczny Znak. Gryfon tym razem skupił się nie na swoim nauczycielu, a na Voldemorcie, na jego czerwonych i demonicznych oczach. Zupełnie zapomniał, że jest we wspomnieniu. Czuł nienawiść i złość do tego sadysty, a w tym uczuciu nie było strachu czy przerażenia, jedynie pogarda i chęć zemsty. Stał tam wpatrując się w te oczy i mając wrażenie, że wszystko się wokół niego zatrzymało. Nagle poczuł, że coś lub ktoś chce go wyrzucić z tego wspomnienia, lecz on się go usilnie trzymał i z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał go porzuć. Starał się opierać, ale jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt słaby i poddał się.  
Gdy otworzył oczy, był wyczerpany i głowa mu pękała. Syknął, chwytając się za czoło w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała jego blizna. Upadł na kolana z jękiem, gdyż blizna piekła go okropnie wywołując szczypanie w oczach. Na moment stracił orientację, gdzie się znajduje i co się właściwie stało. Jak we mgle zdał sobie sprawę, że czyjeś silne ramiona podniosły go i posadziły w miękkim fotelu, a następnie chłodny i szklany brzeg naczynia dotknął jego drżących ust. Przyjemny w smaku płyn wlał się do jego gardła i po chwili ciepło rozeszło się po napiętym ciele, a ból głowy zelżał mijając powoli. Jego oddech stał się spokojny i miarowy.  
— Tego się nie spodziewałem — doszedł Harry'ego poważny i lekko zdenerwowany głos. Chłopak otworzył oczy, dochodząc do siebie. Głowa przestała go boleć i zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało i gdzie się znajduje. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak. Chyba tak — odparł niepewnie, patrzą na klęczącego przed nim Snape'a, który trzymał szklankę z jakimś płynem. Trochę piekły go oczy.  
— Wypij to do końca. — Wsunął mu pewnym ruchem szklankę do ręki i gdy dzieciak wypił całą jej zawartość bez żadnych protestów, mężczyzna wstał i zabierał puste naczynie. Następnie usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka.  
— Co się dokładnie stało? Przy tym ostatnim wspomnieniu z trudem wyrzuciłem cię ze swojego umysłu — zapytał, nachylając się w jego stronę i przypatrując się mu uważnie czarnymi oczami.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Nie masz za co przepraszać. Powiedziałem ci, że możesz się swobodnie poruszać. — Harry spojrzał na niego z ulgą i zmieszaniem w zielonych oczach. — Zablokowałem cię, bo odniosłem wrażenie, że tam utknąłeś i nie wiedziałeś jak się wydostać. Co się stało? Gryfon spojrzał na profesora i wpadł głębiej w fotel. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, gdyż nadal miał mętlik w głowie. Jednak te mroczne źrenice, które na niego teraz patrzyły, w dziwny sposób uspakajały go i sprawiały, że czuł się bezpiecznie i dobrze. Potrzebował tych oczu, ich przerażającej i władczej czerni, która dawała mu oparcie i zrozumienie.  
— Nie wiem dokładnie co to było, ale po tym wspomnieniu z Malfoyem, chciałem się wydostać. Zanim zdążyłem to zrobić… jego oczy jakby mnie wciągnęły w to wspomnienie i nie chciały puścić, to znaczy wydaje mi się, że to ja nie chciałem…  
— Wyjść? — dokończył za niego mężczyzna.  
— Tak.  
Snape wyczarował dwie filiżanki gorącej herbaty i jedną podał chłopakowi, który napił się ciepłego płynu.  
— Wydaje mi się, że nienawiść do Czarnego Pana pozbawiła cię kontroli nad sobą. — Harry spojrzał na niego ze strachem. — Zapomniałeś, że jesteś we wspomnieniu i on nie jest prawdziwy. Dlatego nie mogłeś się wydostać — odparł ze spokojem biorąc łyk herbaty. Sam czuł się wyczerpany. Wyrzucenie chłopaka z umysłu wcale nie było prostą sprawą, zwłaszcza, że pierwszy raz spotkał się czymś, co można by nazwać zagubieniem w myślach. Ten dzieciak bronił się niezwykle skutecznie.  
— Więc czemu bolała mnie blizna?  
Mężczyzna zamyślił się marszcząc brwi.  
— Jesteś połączony z Czarnym Panem i obaj odczuwacie własne emocje, jeśli są wystarczające silne, intensywne. A przed chwilą, twoja do niego niechęć, a raczej powiedziałbym nienawiść, mogła wywołać te bóle. Chwilo nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.  
Na długi moment zapanowało milczenie.  
— Nie chcę więcej tego robić. — Podniósł zielony wzrok znad parującego płynu w filiżance, którą nerwowo obracał w dłoniach. — Wróćmy do nauki Oklumencji.  
— Potter, czy nie wydaje ci się, że to ja powinienem…  
— Ufam panu — przerwał mu chłopak i Snape chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł, czekając na dalszą część jego wypowiedzi. — Przez te kilka dni wydaje mi się, że zrozumiałem o co panu chodziło. W Legilimencji, tak jak w Oklumencji, jest potrzebne skupienie, rozluźnienie i oczyszczenie umysłu, aby rzucić to zaklęcie. — Harry wstrzymał powietrze i spojrzał pewnie w czarne źrenice, które nadal wpatrywały się w niego z zainteresowaniem i chłodnym opanowaniem. — Po prostu strach mnie paraliżował i dlatego nie mogłem się skupić, aby pana odeprzeć. Jednak sądzę, że tym razem nauka pójdzie mi o wiele lepiej.  
— Jesteś tego pewien?  
— Tak.  
— W porządku — odparł, odkładając pustą filiżankę na ławę. W głębi czuł pewną satysfakcję, że Potter w końcu załapał istotę tych lekcji. Fakt, doszedł do tego niezbyt szybko, ale jak na niego, to i tak ogromny sukces. Wreszcie zaczął używać tego, co niektórzy nazywają mózgiem. Teraz jedynie był ciekawy efektów. — Od jutra wracamy do Oklumencji. — Snape dostrzegł ulgę na twarzy chłopaka i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będą jakieś postępy w twojej nauce. Jeszcze jedno, bądź tak dobry i na przyszłość nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię, nie znoszę tego. Przez pięć lat nauki w Hogwarcie powinieneś się w końcu tego nauczyć.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie zagryzł zęby i Mistrz Eliksirów już wiedział, że chłopak powstrzymywał się przed komentarzem. Widać, że pilnował się. Samokontrola, chłopak zaczął go słuchać. Niesamowite.  
— Na dziś wystarczy. Powinieneś się wyspać.  
Chłopak odstawił filiżankę na ławę i wstał z fotela. Zanim jednak wyszedł, odwrócił się do profesora.  
— To wcześniejsze wspomnienie. Czy Malfoy… on…  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego i jego czarne źrenice zwęziły się, a twarz stężała.  
— Zgwałcił ją i zabił — odparł chłodno i mięśnie twarzy Harry'ego napięły się, a złość pojawiła się w jego oczach. — Czemu Vol… on — dodał, widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy Snape'a. — Czemu chciał ich śmierci?  
— To była bardzo bogata rodzina. Czarnemu Panu chodziło szczególnie o mężczyznę, który był mugolskim ministrem w tym czasie. Chciał go usunąć, gdyż był dla niego kłopotliwy. Przy okazji kazał pozbyć się całej rodziny ku przestrodze dla innych, jego następców. To tylko polityka, Potter. Idź już do siebie i nie myśl o tym.  
  
Właśnie tego wieczora między nim a Snape'em nastąpił przełom, który nieznacznie złagodził ich stosunki do siebie. Harry uśmiechnął się przewracając kolejną kartkę książki. Przez ostatnie dwie lekcje Oklumencji udało mu się odeprzeć atak Snape'a prawie za każdym razem. Wprawdzie użył do tego różdżki, ale na początek to już było coś. Nawet profesor nie spodziewał się takich postępów, oczywiście nie przyznał się do tego, ale jego mina po czwartej udanej próbie wyrzucenia go z umysłu mówiła sama za siebie. Zaskoczenie mężczyzny i udane próby odparcia jego ataków napełniły go nadzieją i poczuciem satysfakcji. To było wspaniale uczucie, nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy i zadowolony od wielu dni i był naprawdę z siebie dumny. To małe zwycięstwo znaczyło dla niego bardzo wiele. Nie był już taki słaby. Teraz wszystko wydawało się być o wiele prostsze.  
Harry przewrócił kolejną kartkę z uwagą śledząc tekst. Zostało mu jeszcze kilka stron i według jego obliczeń do obiadu powinien spokojnie ją skończyć. Miał jeszcze dwie i pół godziny czasu. Zupełnie pogrążony czytaniem, nie zwrócił uwagi na ognistego ptaka, który chował się między gałęziami. W cieniu liści czyścił sobie złote i lśniące pióra, które mieniły się barwami tęczy pod wpływem przedzierających się promyków słońca przez koronę drzewa. Fawkes od czasu do czasu z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się chłopcu swoimi lśniącymi od ognia oczami.  
  
***  
  
 **Tydzień później.**  
  
Harry wracał z zajęć Oklumencji wyczerpany i z okropnym bólem głowy. Wprawdzie Snape dał mu eliksir na uśmierzenie tej dolegliwości, ale zakazał mu go używać zbyt często, aby się od niego nie uzależnić. Znając jego zdolności i znajomość profesora w dziedzinie eliksirów, wolał się zastosować do jego zaleceń.  
Dzisiaj Snape trzymał go na zajęciach wyjątkowo długo. Gdy wychodził z jego komnat było już sporo po dwudziestej drugiej. Z reguły kończyli o dwudziestej pierwszej lub co najwyżej dwudziesta pierwsza piętnaście. Po wyczerpujących zajęciach miał teraz jedynie ochotę na sen. Zmierzał właśnie w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł znajomy dźwięk. Płacz. Harry znieruchomiał na moment i serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej.  
 _Znowu._  
Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po korytarzu, ale nikogo w nim nie było. Decyzję, aby sprawdzić, jakie jest źródło tego dźwięku podjął prawie natychmiast. Teraz był już pewny, że nie miał omamów słuchowych i naprawdę ktoś płakał. Chciał wiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba, a ostatnim razem przeszkodził mu w tym Filch. Skierował się w kierunku tego dźwięku i zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu idzie w stronę gabinetu woźnego. _Cholera, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł_ , pomyślał z roztargnieniem, rozglądając się dookoła. Jednak droga była wolna, a płacz nie ustawał, wręcz przybierał na swojej sile i dzwonił mu w uszach bardzo wyraźnie.  
Ruszył do przodu nasłuchując uważnie. W momencie, kiedy miał skręcić w korytarz, w którym mieścił się gabinet Filcha, ostre i groźne prychnięcie sprawiło, że cofnął się gwałtownie wpadając na ścianę.  
— Jak nie Filch, to ta cholerna kotka — warknął w jej stronę, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając oczy. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Kotka obserwowała go swoimi błyszczącymi w półmroku oczami. Stał chwilę pod ścianą, aby uspokoić swój oddech i wpatrywał się w złośliwe stworzenie, które nie zamierzało się ruszyć z miejsca. — Dobrze, już mnie nie ma — warknął z irytacją.  
Wolał nie ryzykować spotkania z Filchem, który w każdej chwili mógł się tu pojawić. Spojrzał jeszcze tęsknie w stronę korytarza i drzwi gabinetu, które znajdowały się niecałe pięć metrów od niego i po chwili postanowił się wynieść z tego miejsca, aby nie wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty. Płacz ustał, więc nie było sensu tu sterczeć. Ponownie nie udało mu się sprawdzić co to było, ale przynajmniej miał już pewność, że za pierwszym razem, nie były to halucynacje. Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób, aby dostać się do gabinetu i sprawdzić to. Problem polegał na tym, że woźny praktycznie przez całe wakacje siedział u siebie i w każdej chwili mógł się na niego natknąć. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było poczekać do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, kiedy Filch będzie miał mnóstwo roboty. Przyłapywanie uczniów w nocy na korytarzach to jego ulubione zajęcie i jest czasochłonne, a wtedy woźnego nie było w pobliżu gabinetu. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby się do niego włamywać, bo i po co? Uczniowie z reguły szerokim łukiem omijali gabinet Snape'a jak i Filcha.  
  
***  
  
— Musisz się skupić — odparł Snape. — Potrafisz odeprzeć atak różdżką w bezpośredniej konfrontacji, ale Czarny Pan atakuje cię bez jej użycia i także bardziej doświadczeni czarodzieje w Legilimencji również jej nie używają, choć bez różdżki to zaklęcie ma słabszą moc i jest łatwiejsze do odparcia.  
— Dobrze, profesorze — westchnął Harry któryś raz z rzędu, gdy kolejny raz nie udało mu się odeprzeć zaklęcia Snape'a pomimo, że był w tym już coraz lepszy. Z różdżką radził sobie za każdym razem, ale bez niej szło mu o wiele gorzej. Nauczyciel zabronił mu jej używać i kazał polegać jedynie na własnym umyśle, co wcale nie było łatwe. — Po prostu zablokuj swój umysł. Na trzy. Raz… dwa… trzy… _Legilimens._  
Nagle wszystko się rozmazało i poczuł obecność Snape'a.  
Ministerstwo i on wypowiadający Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, a przed nim Bellatrix...  
Fala ciepła rozlała się po jego całym ciele. Nie! Niechciał, aby ktokolwiek to widział. Nigdy!  
Wizja znikła i już wiedział, że się mu udało. Poczuł to, choć wiedział, że odparł zaklęcie o wiele za późno.  
— Potter — usłyszał syknięcie Snape'a, w którym dało się słyszeć złość. Harry otworzył momentalnie oczy. Zamarł. Snape wstawał z podłogi, na której leżało kilka rozlanych eliksirów i trzymał się za lewe ramię. Jedna półka w jego szafce z eliksirami była przekrzywiona, a szyba w drzwiczkach roztrzaskana. Oczy Profesora wyrażały coś w rodzaju zdziwienia zmieszanego z gniewem.  
— Ja… przepraszam. — Podbiegł do mężczyzny przestraszony. — Nie chciałem… nic panu nie jest…? — Spojrzał ze strachałem na szkła z rozbitych buteleczek i złamane drzwiczki, a następnie na ramię, za które trzymał się nauczyciel. Biały rękaw jego koszuli zabarwiał się czerwienią krwi, która tworzyła coraz większą plamę na śnieżnobiałym materiale. Gryfon wstrzymał oddech. — Musi pan iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
— Nie ma mowy — warknął Snape, opierając się o krawędź blatu biurka i posyłając lodowate spojrzenie chłopakowi.  
— Ale… — Harry nie dokończył, gdyż wyraz oczu Snape'a skutecznie go uciszył. — W takim razie, trzeba to opatrzyć — odparł z przejęciem, wodząc wzrokiem po półkach z eliksirami. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, chłopak przywołał zaklęciem dwie małe buteleczki. W jednej był eliksir dezynfekujący, a w drugiej tamujący krwotoki. — Czy mógłby pan… to ściągnąć? — zapytał nieśmiało, wskazując na koszulę i ku swojej irytacji zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
Snape natomiast spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, który równie dobrze mógłby wyrażać zszokowanie.  
— Sam sobie poradzę — warknął, dochodząc do siebie i odtrącając rękę chłopaka, która kierowała się do rękawa koszuli. — Nie potrzebuję pomocy.  
Z lekką irytacją Mistrz Eliksirów zamiast ściągnąć koszulę rozciął rękaw prostym zaklęciem. Harry nagle poczuł coś jak… _rozczarowanie?_ Potrzasnął głową z irytacją, odganiając tą niepokojącą myśl i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się ranie. Nie wyglądało to groźnie, ale szklany odłamek utkwił w ramieniu. Delikatnie palcami usunął go, a dla pewności użył jeszcze zaklęcia przywołującego, które wyciągnęło trzy mniejsze fragmenty szkła, które były wbite głębiej. W ciszy odkręcił fiolkę i nalał sobie na gazę eliksiru dezynfekującego, a następnie przyłożył ją do rany, niechcący dotykając palcami skóry. Rumieniec wpełzł na jego policzki. W pierwszej chwili zganił się za ten kompletnie nieuzasadnioną reakcję. Przecież nie miał żadnego powodu, aby czuć się zażenowanym. Po prostu udzielał pierwszej pomocy. To wyjaśnienie zdołało przekonać go na tyle, aby przestał czuć się jak kretyn, ale wcale nie tłumaczyło wyraźnie szybszego bicia serca.  
Snape nawet się nie skrzywił, co zdziwiło Harry'ego, gdyż z doświadczenia wiedział, że ten eliksir okropnie piekł. Nawet, gdy rana była mała i niegroźna.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, Potter, co to było za wspomnienie? — przerwał ciszę profesor.  
Dłonie Harry'ego zatrzymały się na moment, a następnie wróciły do przemywania rany.  
— To znaczy?  
— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi? — warknął groźnie.  
— Przecież pan widział — odparł cicho i mężczyzna poczuł, że ciepłe i delikatnie dłonie chłopaka zadrżały na jego ramieniu. Na moment wstrzymał oddech. Drżenie tych palców sprawiło, że dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż ramienia rozchodząc się przyjemną falą po ciele. Zdecydowanie zbyt przyjemną.  
— W porządku? — zapytał z niepokojem, czując pod palcami jak mięśnie Snape'a się napinają.  
— Tak — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby mężczyzna, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, co przyszło mu dość łatwo.  
Harry skończył przemywać ranę, która zaczęła się zabliźniać, aż znikła zupełnie.  
— Skończone — odparł, odkładając buteleczkę z eliksirem przeciwkrwotocznym na blat biurka.  
Snape wymamrotał zaklęcie, wskazując na swój rękaw i naprawiając koszulę, a następnym zaklęciem oczyścił ją z plam krwi. Jego czarne oczy przeniosły się na chłopaka i Harry miał wrażenie, jakby na moment dostrzegł w nich coś dziwnego. Coś co sprawiło, że w jego żyłach krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć. Jednak za nim zdążył połączyć to uczucie z przyczyną, Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się od niego i usiadał za swoim biurkiem. Gdy ponownie na niego spojrzał, jego oczy były chłodne i pełne wyczekiwania. Wskazał na krzesło stojące naprzeciw niego i Harry z obawą na nim usiadł.  
— Więc? Czekam na wyjaśnienie.  
Zapanowała na moment cisza.  
— Chciałem na nią rzucić Niewybaczalne — odparł w końcu chłodno. — Ale mi nie wyszło — dodał z goryczą i zawiedzeniem, które kompletnie nie spodobało się Mistrzowi Eliksirów.  
— Na Merlina, Potter, to jest jedno z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych — syknął gniewnie, spoglądając mu w zielone oczy. — Nie bez powodu się tak nazywają. Miałeś cholerne szczęście, że nie udało ci się go rzucić poprawnie. Gdyby ministerstwo się dowiedziało, mógłbyś wylecieć ze szkoły!  
— Ona na to zasługiwała — odparł lodowato, zaciskając ręce w pięści i czarne źrenice jego nauczyciela zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
— Potter, tu nie chodzi o to czy zasługiwała czy nie. — Głos Snape ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego był cichy i tym razem opanowany, choć w oczach profesora płonęła wyraźna nienawiść. Jednak Harry nie odczuł, aby była skierowana do niego. — Wbrew temu co myślisz, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co do niej czujesz. Nie przerywaj mi — odparł chłodno, widząc, że chłopak zamierza zaprzeczyć. — Nie tylko twój ojciec chrzestny zginał z jej ręki — odparł niezwykle cicho i Harry przez moment miał wrażenie, że twarz mężczyzny nieznacznie zbladła. — Granica między ciemną a jasną stroną magii jest bardzo cienka, a jak ją przekroczysz, nie zawsze jesteś w stanie wrócić. Wracając skazujesz się na życie w poczuciu winy, a wierz mi, to żadne życie.  
— Ale ona zabiła…  
— Zabiła i będzie dalej zabijać — przerwał chłodno i Gryfon spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i gniewem w oczach. — Jednak zapłaci za to. Wcześniej czy później, ale zapłaci. Wierz mi. — Chłopak chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamilkł i wpatrywał się w swoją różdżkę. — Dyrektor wie o tym zaklęciu?  
— Nie — odparł i spojrzał na Snape'a, który doskonale widział przerażenie na twarzy Gryfona.  
— Już na początku ci powiedziałem, że to co się dzieje na naszych lekcjach zostaje tylko między nami. Nie zamierzam mówić o tym dyrektorowi. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, aby o czymś wiedział, to sam mu powiesz.  
Ulga pojawiła się w oczach chłopaka i skinął głową.  
— Na dziś wystarczy. — Zerknął z żalem na rozbite eliksiry. — Udało ci się odeprzeć mnie umysłem. Jednak musisz dalej ćwiczyć i panować nad emocjami, aby zajęcia nie kończyły się tak jak dzisiaj. Zaczniemy ponownie po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, na razie nie ma sensu ich ciągnąć.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Możesz iść i zastanów się nad tym, co ci powiedziałem.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Otworzył drzwi i pożegnawszy się wyszedł z jego gabinetu.  
Snape patrzył się przez chwilę w zamknięte drzwi, aby po chwili schować twarz w dłoniach. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu poczuł się zagubiony we własnych myślach i uczuciach. To wspomnienie Pottera, uświadomiło mu jak bardzo ten chłopak jest do niego podobny i ten nagle odkryty fakt nim wstrząsnął. Czysta nienawiść, którą dostrzegł w tych zielonych oczach przeraziła go. Gdyby nie inne emocje, takie jak ból, żal i rozpacz po Blacku, to zaklęcie zostałoby rzucone z całą mocą i to już przy pierwszej próbie. Nienawiść chłopka do tej kobiety wydawała się większa niż ta do Czarnego Pana.  
Snape zadrżał. To przez nienawiść skończył jako Śmierciożerca i z jej powodu przeszedł na jasną stronę. Za każdym razem zginął ktoś, na kim mu zależało. Nienawiść zrujnowała mu życie i doprowadziła do tego miejsca, w którym się obecnie znajdował, a Potter wydawał się nieświadomie podążać tą sama ścieżką ku swojemu upadkowi. Nie chciał, aby ten dzieciak skończył tak jak on. Chłopak na to nie zasługiwał.  
Obawa i coś na kształt lęku wypełniło jego serce. Czyżby się o niego bał? To irytujące uczucie, które od jakiegoś czasu przypomina mu o swoim istnieniu, ponownie się w nim pojawiło i było z każdym dniem zdecydowanie silniejsze. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wiedział doskonale co to za uczcie i tym bardziej wydawało się ono niedorzecznością, choć jedno słowo, takie jak szaleństwo, zastąpiłoby je z powodzeniem. Cóż, nie miał dwunastu, piętnastu czy dwudziestu paru lat, był dobrze po trzydziestce i doświadczenie życiowe wręcz upominało się o nazywanie rzeczy po imieniu. Dlatego też musiał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że zależało mu na tym chłopaku i nie było sensu dłużej się oszukiwać, że jest inaczej. Zwłaszcza, że wyraźnie odczuwał potrzebę jego choć chwilowej obecności, co zaczynało go niepokoić z każdym dniem bardziej. Nie wspomniawszy już o tym jego delikatnym i troskliwym dotyku…  
  
...............................  
  
 _* **Ventus libertatis** — wiatr wolności __  
* **Kraker** — osoba trudniąca się w łamaniu wszelkich zabezpieczeń magicznych. Bardzo trudny i niebezpieczny zawód.( PS. Zapożyczyłam nazwę z jakiegoś ff, ale niestety nie pamiętam teraz jego nazwy (Skrzydlaci lub Wojna w naszej krwi; nie wiem)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rozdział: 3_** _  
  
"Ja, kiedy usta ku twym ustom chylę,  
Nie samych zmysłów szukam upojenia,  
Ja chcę, by myśl ma omdlała na chwilę,  
Chcę czuć najwyższą rozkosz zapomnienia..."  
(Kazimierz Przerwa—Tetmajer)_  
  
Ostatni dzień wakacji. Harry przekręcił się na łóżku, patrząc w sufit i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. W końcu będzie mógł się spotkać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił i miał im tyle do opowiedzenia. Jeszcze tylko jutrzejszy dzień i na kolacji znowu się spotkają. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aby poinformować Hermionę i Rona, że będzie mógł zostać aurorem. Zmarszczył brwi. Miał nadzieję, że Ron również zaliczył eliksiry na Powyżej Oczekiwań i będą mogli razem chodzić na te zajęcia. Co do Hermiony, to był pewien, że zdała na Wybitnie. Jednak wizja kolejnych dwóch lat spędzonych w lochach nad parującym kociołkiem i Snape'a wygłaszającego swoje złośliwe uwagi na temat jego umiejętności, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że profesor będzie odrobinę ludzki, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to są nikłe nadzieje. To, że na jego dodatkowych zajęciach z Oklumencji był trochę bardziej opanowany i mniej złośliwy, nie znaczy, że na lekcjach z eliksirów będzie bardziej sprawiedliwy w stosunku do niego.  
Westchnął i przekręcił się na brzuch. Przyglądał się przez chwilę książkom leżącym koło łóżka. Będzie musiał je oddać do biblioteki zanim rok szkolny się zacznie. Jutro po śniadaniu powinna być już otwarta. Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął rękę w stronę stosu książek, aby je przeglądnąć i rozdzielić te z biblioteki od jego podręczników. Znalazł dwie do zaawansowanych Zaklęć, jedną do Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami i jedną do Historii Magii, co wprawiło go w zdumienie. Nie znosił tego przedmiotu i nie przypominał sobie, aby ją wypożyczał, choć na pierwszej stronie wyraźnie widniała adnotacja biblioteczna. Zamyślił się chwilę, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jakim cudem ta książka trafiła do niego. Nie wiele się namyślając, położył ją na pozostałych tomach, które miał oddać do biblioteki. Spojrzał na zegar, na którym było już sporo po osiemnastej. Kolacja miała się zacząć za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.  
Wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru i skierował się schodami w dół w kierunku holu, aby skręcić w korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali. W momencie, gdy miał już skręcić, doszedł go znajomy głos. Zatrzymał się.  
— Na Merlina, Severusie, co się tam stało? — zabrzmiał spokojny, ale napięty głos dyrektora.  
— Dotarliśmy za późno. Jak się aportowaliśmy z Moodym na miejscu, dom już płonął.  
— Co z Arturem i resztą? Żyją? — Głos dyrektora był nadal napięty i przebrzmiewał przez niego niepokój.  
Harry stracił oddech i oparł się o zimną ścianę, aby nie upaść. Poczuł ogromny ból, który rozsadzał mu głowę i zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
— Tak. Udało nam się opanować sytuację, ale Ginny i Ron Weasley są w Świętym Mungu i ich stan jest bardzo poważny — odparł spokojnie. — Dziewczyna odzyskała już przytomność. Znacznie gorzej z chłopakiem, który się jeszcze nie wybudził. Gdy opuszczałem szpital nadal był nieprzytomny.  
Lód wypełnił żyły i ciało Gryfona, a myśli wirowały mu wokół słów dyrektora i Snape'a. Jak to możliwe? Czyżby Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Norę? To nie mogło się stać. Nie, tylko nie to!  
— Muszę natychmiast skontaktować się z Arturem — oświadczył dyrektor. — Gdzie teraz jest?  
— W ministerstwie.  
 _Ron… Ginny… To niemożliwe._ Harry kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. To bolało i to bardzo, a po chwili na miejsce tego bólu wpłynęła nienawiść i gniew. Osunął się po gładkiej i lodowatej ścianie.  
— Potter? — Ostry i chrapliwy głos przerwał jego myśli. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, stając twarzą w twarz z woźnym. — Co ty tu wyrabiasz? — Chwycił go za ramię.  
Jednak Gryfon nie zamierzał mu na nic odpowiadać. Odwrócił się, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku i puścił się biegiem, skręcając za najbliższym rogiem.  
— Wracaj tu natychmiast! — wrzasnął Filch za nim. — Cholerny gówniarz.  
— Co się stało? — Nagle lodowaty głos zabrzmiał tuż za Filchem.  
— Profesor Snape, dyrektor — mruknął woźny, widząc wpatrzone w siebie dwie pary oczu. — Potter — odpadł chłodno. — Ten dzieciak siedział pod ścianą, a jak chciałem zapytać co tu robi, wyrwał się mi i pobiegł. Powinno się go utemperować, chłopak za dużo sobie pozwala dyrektorze.  
— Dobrze — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. — Zajmę się tym, dziękuję.  
— Znam kilka sposobów, aby zmusić do posłuszeństwa…  
— Mówiłem, że sam się tym zajmę — odparł stanowczo i wyraźnie ucinając rozmowę.  
Filch wymamrotał do siebie kilka uwag na temat pobłażliwości dyrektora i wyraźnie zawiedziony skierował się do swojego gabinetu.  
Stary czarodziej spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów z obawą w jasnoniebieskich oczach.  
— Myślisz, że słyszał? — zapytał zmęczonym głosem.  
— Jestem o tym przekonany, Albusie. — Snape nie krył swojego rozdrażnienia i irytacji w głosie. — Ten dzieciak ma dar słyszenia tego, czego nie powinien.  
Dyrektor westchnął, masując sobie skronie.  
— Muszę z nim porozmawiać. — Poprawił swoje okulary, które zsunęły mu się na koniec nosa. — Ta wiadomość z pewnością wytrąciła go z równowagi.  
— Zostaw to mnie, Albusie — odparł spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— W porządku — przytaknął dyrektor. — Pomów z Harrym i postaraj się go uspokoić, a ja odwiedzę ministerstwo.  
Następnie skierował się do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając Snape'a w pustym korytarzu.  
Cholerny dzieciak. Czy on zawsze musi się pojawiać tam gdzie nie powinno go być? Świetnie, kolejna niezręczna rozmowa. Nie powinienem narzekać, w końcu sam się o nią prosiłem. Westchnął z rezygnacją. Spojrzał na swoją szatę, która była w fatalnym stanie, poplamiona krwią, w dwóch miejscach podpalona i osmolona od sadzy. Jednak po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że najpierw musi porozmawiać z dzieciakiem, a później weźmie ciepły i odprężający prysznic. Zdecydowanie wolał mieć tą rozmowę już za sobą, gdyż znając wybuchowa naturę chłopaka, był prawie pewny, że nie obejdzie się bez ostrej wymiany zdań.  
  
Harry był wściekły i czuł jak wszystko się w nim gotuje. Śmierciożercy zaatakowali jedynych ludzi, których traktował jak własną rodzinę, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał. Ron i Ginny byli w Świętym Mungu… Na samo to wspomnienie tych słów dreszcz przebiegł mu po ciele. Nawet nie chciał myśleć co mogli z nimi robić Śmierciożercy. Wystarczająco się dowiedział o ich metodach torturowania ze wspomnień Snape'a. Z furią pchnął drzwi na teren dziedzińca szkolnego i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Jeszcze było w miarę jasno, choć ostatnie dni sierpnia stawały się coraz krótsze i słońce zachodziło znacznie wcześniej.  
 _Dlaczego…? Dlaczego?!_ Łzy przestały płynąć mu po policzkach, a twarz stężała w gniewie. To wszystko wina Voldemorta. To on jest przyczyną całego zła. Zapłaci za wszystko. Wściekłość nim ogarnęła i wciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, wskazując z nienawiścią na najbliższy krzew, który zapłonął ogniem zanim jeszcze on sam zdążył wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Krzew płonął czerwienią, a on stał z podniesioną różdżką i wpatrywał się w jasne płomienie z przerażeniem.  
— _Finite Incantatem._  
Płomienie znikły. Z krzewu zostały jedynie jego grubsze gałęzie, które nie zdążyły się przepalić. Teraz były sczerniałe, pozbawione kwiatów, liści i wydawały się być pozbawione życia. Krzew był martwy. Chłopak stał i nie poruszał się, zupełnie jakby zamarł. Dopiero ręka opadająca na jego ramię sprawiła, że jak oparzony odskoczył, odwracając się w kierunku Snape'a, który utkwił w nim czarne źrenice. Harry opuścił różdżkę, patrząc na niego ze złością i gniewem, który się jeszcze w nim tlił.  
— Potter — odparł chłodno Snape, zerkając na krzew. — Jak sadzę, podsłuchałeś naszą rozmowę.  
— Usłyszałem, a nie podsłuchałem — odparł lodowato, zagryzając zęby.  
— Potter! — warknął Snape. — Panuj nad sobą. — Harry chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna mu nie pozwolił. — Słyszałeś treść rozmowy, więc już wiesz, że żyją i ich życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Byłem tam i możesz mi wierzyć, więc opanuj swoje emocje zanim przez przypadek doprowadzisz do jakiejś tragedii.  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego swoimi zielonymi i załzawionymi oczami, a następnie spuścił wzrok.  
— Voldemort…  
— Nie wymawi…  
— Voldemort — powiedział Harry z takim naciskiem i siłą, że Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał bardziej od tonu samego głosu, niż imienia czarodzieja. — Robi to celowo. Zabija i krzywdzi tych, na których mi zależy.  
Snape drgnął niespokojnie, gdy chłopak podniósł na niego swój zielony i zdeterminowany wzrok przepełniony czymś bardzo niepokojącym.  
— Nie sądzę, aby to było…  
— Przecież dobrze pan wie, profesorze — przerwał mu, wpatrując się w jego oczy. — To jego metody, osłabić, zniszczyć wszystko co jest dla ciebie ważne, aby na końcu wykończyć to co z ciebie zostanie. Zaczął od moich rodziców, a doszedł do Syriusza… Teraz państwo Weasley, a kto będzie następny? Hermiona?  
— Tak. To są jego metody — odparł, podchodząc do chłopaka. — Powinieneś być tego świadomy, jak również i tego, że nie tylko ci, na których tobie zależy mogą zginać, ale także są inni, którzy giną, a ty o tym nawet nie wiesz.  
Zielone oczy zaszkliły się, znikł z nich gniew i nienawiść, było jedynie zrezygnowanie i zmęczenie.  
— Jak ja go nienawidzę — odparł cicho i zacisnął różdżkę, którą nadal trzymał w ręce. — Jestem już zmęczony tą walką.  
— Przestań.  
— Po co walczyć? Nie chcę być mordercą, nie chcę być taki jak on…  
— Wystarczy, Potter.  
— Powinienem go zabić, ale nie potrafię. Nie umiem nawet rzucić cholernego Crucio, a wszyscy liczą, że rzucę zaklęcie i on po prostu zniknie, rozpłynie się…  
— Potter…  
— … i wszystko będzie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby Cedrik i Syriusz nie umarli.  
— Proszę. — Snape spojrzał z desperacją w jego zielone i pełne emocji oczy.  
— Co w ogóle obchodzi pana moje samopoczucie? — Dłonie mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, ale Harry jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego desperackiego uścisku. Spojrzał w te mroczne i przerażające oczy Mistrza Eliksirów, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję mężczyzny. — Czemu pan nic nie powie? Czemu milczy?  
Snape spojrzał na jego twarz przepełnioną wewnętrznym bólem. Chłopak był zdesperowany i roztrzęsiony, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zbyt wiele emocji i uczuć naraz. Te niesamowicie zielone oczy, które nie potrafiły ukryć emocji, jakie targały chłopakiem, były tak, żywe i tak piękne, że nie można się było oprzeć, aby nie utonąć w ich zieleni. Severus nie mógł i nie chciał opuścić z nich wzroku, a to że twarz chłopaka była tak blisko jego twarzy, że czuł jego oddech, zupełnie pozbawiło go kontroli nad sobą. I te usta, one były tak blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko.  
Harry nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji ze strony Snape'a, wyswobodził się z jego ucisku i odwrócił się od mężczyzny z zamiarem skierowania się w stronę wejścia do zamku. Nim jednak zdążył zrobić krok do przodu, z zaskoczeniem poczuł jak nauczyciel chwyta go za nadgarstek i stanowczym szarpnięciem odwraca go przodem do siebie.  
 _Stało się._  
Harry nagle zamarł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy poczuł zupełnie niespodziewanie na swoich ustach wargi mężczyzny, które zamknęły się w pocałunku. Niezwykle delikatnym, subtelnym i jak najbardziej prawdziwym. Czas się zatrzymał w miejscu i po chwili Harry poczuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, a nawet gorzej, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. To było… nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, może nawet takie nie istniało, a może w tym momencie był po prostu zbyt skupiony na wargach Snape'a, które ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu były gorące i ich dotyk sprawiał, że serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, zupełnie jakby chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Poczuł gorąco rozchodzące się po ciele, które było tak przyjemne...  
Ogarnęła go w tym momencie panika i strach, który przywrócił mu na chwilę racjonalne myślenie, i jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Był tym tak przerażony, że chciał się odsunąć, odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę i uciec jak najdalej od niego, ale gdy już miał zamiar to zrobić, poczuł muśnięcie języka, który powoli przesunął się po jego wargach w przyjemnej pieszczocie.  
Przegrał.  
Chęć, pragnienie zatrzymania tego niesamowitego uczucia i dowiedzenie się czym ono jest, zwyciężyła z nienawiścią, niechęcią i przerażeniem. Chciał więcej, więcej czegoś, czego nie był wstanie nazwać ani sprecyzować. Zaciśnięte do tej pory wargi poddały się i rozwarły posłusznie, pozwalając tym samym mężczyźnie wniknąć głębiej. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł, jak ciepły i wilgotny język Snape'a wsunął się niespiesznie i powolnymi ruchami pieścił jego podniebienie, a następnie jego własny język odruchowo oddał pieszczotę. Kolejna fala gorąca wypełniła jego żyły i podniecenie napłynęło do każdej komórki jego ciała. Nieruchomą do tej pory głowę nieznacznie przekręcił w bok, co pogłębiło jeszcze pocałunek i język Snape'a przyspieszył znacznie swoje ruchy w jego ustach, które stały się pewniejsze i bardziej śmiałe.  
Zamknął oczy i poddał się pocałunkowi i uczuciu, które w nim on wyzwalał. Nie chciał, aby się skończył. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, gdy chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego szyi i powoli przesunęła się w stronę karku. Pomimo jej chłodu, jego skóra pod jej dotykiem płonęła, wręcz parzyła. Długie palce wsunęły się w jego czarne i rozczochrane włosy, delikatnie, lecz stanowczo się na nich zaciskając. Harry czuł, że brakuje mu oddechu, a podniecenie rozlewa się po dolnych partiach ciała. Snape się nagle wycofał, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza i następnie mężczyzna zamknął w swoich wargach dolną wargę chłopaka, którą zaczął lekko ssać i nagle przygryzł ją, ale nieboleśnie.  
Harry jęknął.  
Ten jęk wystarczył, aby Snape gwałtownie się odsunął, uwalniając jego usta i wycofując szybko rękę. Harry ponownie jęknął, jednak tym razem z powodu straty, którą niewątpliwie odczuł, gdy te gorące usta się odsunęły. Jednak pomimo tego, nadal czuł gorąco i ten zapach. Otworzył oczy, które spotkały się z czarnymi wręcz mrocznymi oczami Snape'a, które w tym momencie płonęły i miały tak samo oszołomiony wyraz jak teraz czuł się Harry. Chłopak dostrzegł lekki rumieniec na twarzy profesora. Jego nauczyciel miał zdecydowanie nierówny oddech. Jednak Gryfon mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że on prawdopodobnie ma większe wypieki, gdyż czuł, jak jego twarz płonie od podniecenia i zawstydzenia. Jego umysł wypełniły sprzeczne względem siebie uczucia i całe morze pretensji, złości i żalów w stosunku do mężczyzny, ale patrząc w te czarne oczy po prostu nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa czy wykonać jakikolwiek gest. Nie wiedział czy to z powodu przerażenia, strachu, czy zażenowania, jakie teraz czuł. Jedynie patrzył w te mroczne źrenice jak zahipnotyzowany, gdyż różniły się tak bardzo od tych, które znał przez pięć ostatnich lat.  
Snape zamknął oczy, nabierając powietrza i ponownie je otworzył, nadal miały ten sam wyraz co przed chwilą, ale dodatkowo pojawiło się w nich poczucie winy.  
— Ja… to nie powinno się wydarzyć — odparł lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — Nie powinienem.  
Harry po tych słowach doszedł do siebie i ogień, który w nim płonął przygasł, odprężył się. Przeklinał w duchu, że stan otępienia, w którym znajdował się jeszcze chwilę temu się skończył, a on brutalnie został ściągnięty do rzeczywistości. To było bolesne zderzenie, a on nie był na to przygotowany.  
— Ja… ja przepraszam — odparł łamiącym się głosem. W tym momencie był zbyt zażenowany, aby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Dostrzegł, że mężczyzna chce coś powiedzieć i z niewiadomej przyczyny ogarnęła go ponownie panika. — Dobranoc — wypalił nagle, nie pozwalając profesorowi otworzyć ust i biegiem się puścił kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, marząc, aby jak najszybciej się znaleźć w swoim pokoju, gdyż czuł się jak kompletny idiota.  
Snape został sam na dziedzińcu patrząc za oddalającym się chłopakiem i przez chwilę nie był zdolny do żadnego ruchu.  
— Co ja do cholery najlepszego zrobiłem? — odparł w ciszę, wpatrując się w letnie rozgwieżdżone niebo. _To już po mnie_ , pomyślał z desperacją. _Albus mnie zabije._ _Powinienem złożyć rezygnację, a może napisać testament? Najlepiej jedno i drugie… Zaczynam panikować, cholera, to wina Pottera._ — Merlinie pomóż — wyszeptał z desperacją, przymykając oczy i starając sobie przypomnieć smak ust chłopaka.  
Nie było to trudne, zważywszy na to, że były one tak cudownie miękkie i gorące, a jego oczy, kiedy w nie spojrzał… Zamglone z podniecenia i zwykłego zawstydzenia. Nie było w nich obrzydzenia czy nienawiści, wyrażały jedynie niczym nie skrępowany zawód. Snape poczuł rozchodzący się ogień, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak odpowiedział na ten pocałunek. Być może zrobił to tylko z powodu szoku, zaskoczenia, ale czy teraz to miało jakieś znaczenie? Jego usta się rozchyliły i pozwoliły się całować.  
Ta rozmowa nie tak miała wyglądać. Wszystko zawalił. Miał jedynie uspokoić chłopaka, a nie…  
Snape drgnął i otworzył oczy. Mroczne źrenice były ponownie chłodne i czarniejsze, niż zwykle.  
  
Harry zziajany i zarumieniony dobiegł do wieży Gryffindoru i wyszeptał hasło. Obraz Grubej Damy odsunął się i chłopak wszedł do środka. Wbiegł po schodach do swojego dormitorium. Usiadł na łóżku, podciągnął nogi do piersi i objął je ramionami. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę i przymknął powieki. Nadal drżał na ciele i miał gęsią skórkę, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Czuł się zbyt zagubiony, zszokowany i rozdarty wewnętrznie emocjami i uczuciami, których nie znał. Panika zmieszana z podnieceniem wypełniła ponownie jego krew, która zaczęła szybciej krążyć.  
— Pocałował mnie facet — wyszeptał. — Pocałował mnie Snape — dodał z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się na karuzeli, która gwałtownie zmieniła kierunek swojego obrotu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego on to zrobił? Jak mógł? Harry zadrżał i otworzył oczy. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na książkach na szósty rok, które leżały na stoliku. Na wierzchu leżała książka do eliksirów, których się uczył, aby udowodnić temu nietoperzowi, że nie jest takim kretynem, za jakiego go uważa.  
— Nienawidzę cię! — syknął i naciągnął na siebie koc. Położył głowę na miękkiej poduszce i zwinął się w kłębek. Przez chwilę starał sobie wmówić, że to tylko sen, zwykła halucynacja, ale to nie pomagało, gdyż nadal na swoich wargach czuł smak ust Mistrza Eliksirów. Przyłożył do nich dłoń przesuwając palcami po wargach, które były lekko nabrzmiałe. Oblizał je niepewnie chcąc zatrzymać ten smak i jeszcze coś, zapach. Tak, doskonale go pamiętał. Mężczyzna pachniał wanilią. Tak, zdecydowanie to była wanilia. To było tak żywe wspomnienie, że miał wrażenie jakby sam był przesiąknięty tym zapachem. Harry jęknął uświadamiając sobie, że fala gorąca ponownie zalewa jego ciało.  
— Na Merlina, przecież to facet — jęknął z desperacją w poduszkę. — I to Snape!  
Zwinął się na łóżku jeszcze bardziej i podciągnął koc pod samą brodę. Był zmęczony, a wręcz wyczerpany początkowym gniewem, po którym pojawiło się podniecenie i te kontrasty doznań osłabiły go fizycznie i psychicznie. Ron… Ginny… Jęknął i łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Snape… To za wiele, zdecydowanie za wiele. Zamknął oczy marząc o śnie, dzięki któremu zapomniałby o wszystkim, powieki nie protestowały i opadły bezwładnie. Już nie było sensu roztrząsać wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, był zbyt zmęczony, jutro się nad tym zastanowi i będzie się martwił. Tak, to był dobry pomysł, dopiero jutro…  
Z taką myślą pogrążył się w sen, bardzo głęboki, ale niespokojny sen.  
  
***  
  
Mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach siedział w fotelu koło kominka. Miał zamknięte oczy, a w ręku trzymał kryształowy kielich wypełniony do połowy czerwonym winem. Blask płonącego ognia w kominku odbijał się w krysztale załamując się i tworząc różnobarwne cienie na szklanym naczyniu. Na bladej twarzy mężczyzny nie było żadnej emocji, wydawała się martwa, nieruchoma, jakby wykuta w marmurze. Pod napiętą skórą wyraźnie były widoczne kości policzkowe, a nos był lekko spłaszczony, przypominający wyglądem nozdrza węża. Ta bladość i specyficzny kształt twarzy nie wzbudzał odrazy, ale raczej strach i niepokój. Chłód i magia, która emanowała od tej osoby była wyraźnie wyczuwalna, prawie namacalna w powietrzu. W jaskrawym świetle płonących pochodni i ognia z kominka można było dostrzec, jak szczupła klatka piersiowa opada i podnosi się prawie niedostrzegalnie podczas jego spokojnego oddechu. Nagle mężczyzna spiął się i jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przepełnione czerwienią źrenice zapłonęły podnieceniem i wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywały się w ogień bez ruchu, a następnie czarodziej przymknął powieki, czując jak przyjemność rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele. Znał to uczucie, znał je doskonale. Czysta nienawiść i potęga władzy. Moc, która dorównuje jego własnej. Ten ból, złość i gniew, tak wiele gniewu. Zupełnie jak jego własne uczucia...  
Kielich wysunął się z jego dłoni i z trzaskiem rozbił się na posadzce. Czerwony płyn rozlał się na szarym kamieniu.  
— _Paaanie, czy wszzzystko w porzzządku?_ — Spod fotela wypełzł ogromny wąż.  
Voldemort otworzył ponownie oczy, które tym razem płonęły ogniem pożądania i niedowierzania. Bez słowa, jakby od niechcenia machnął ręką i naprawiony kielich, wypełniony winem ponownie znalazł się w jego dłoni.  
— _Wszzzystko w porzzządku_ — odpowiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na węża, a następnie pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Nagini z ciekawością spojrzała na niego swoimi szafirowymi oczami i zwinęła się w kłębek przy kominku.  
Tego się nie spodziewałem, panie Potter. Być może zbyt pochopnie cię oceniłem i warto by było spróbować ciebie... pozyskać. W końcu to ja cię stworzyłem. Szkoda by było zmarnować taki potencjał, taką moc, zwłaszcza, że właśnie przekroczyłeś granicę i zrobiłeś to całkiem... świadomie. Tak. Teraz czuję twój strach i przerażenie. Może warto zmienić taktykę. Ja mam czas...  
Demoniczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i czarodziej podniósł kielich do jego bladych, wąskich warg. Przechylił naczynie i chłodne wino napłynęło do jego ust. Przez moment delektował się jego smakiem.  
Jesteś bardziej podobny do mnie niż obaj przypuszczaliśmy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Po chwili odsunął kielich, bawiąc się nim i przyglądając się płynowi. Ciche i niepewne pukanie do drzwi wybudziło go z zamyślenia. Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi i jego twarz stała się ponownie bez wyrazu, bez emocji.  
— Wejść — odparł chłodnym i niechętnym głosem.  
Drzwi skrzypnęły. Do komnaty wszedł niski i przygarbiony czarodziej, który drżał na całym ciele.  
— Panie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale... oni już wrócili i chcieliby złożyć raport.  
— Doskonale, Glizdogon. — Voldemort odparł lodowato, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu słudze. Następnie wstał z fotela i odłożył puchar na blat drewnianego stołu. Musiał natychmiast zmienić rozkazy, ale po zastanowieniu nie sądził, aby to zbytnio skomplikowało mu plany. Zawsze mógł wrócić do poprzedniego. Z różdżką w ręce i złowieszczym uśmiechem skierował się w kierunku czarodzieja. — Ty zostaniesz tutaj i poczekasz na mnie — rozkazał.  
— Tak jest, Panie. — Ukłonił się i zadrżał z obawą.  
Szara, długa szata Voldemorta powiewała za nim, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, pozostawiając swojego sługę w swojej komnacie.  
Glizdogon podniósł wzrok, rozglądając się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, nie bardzo wiedząc czy powinien usiąść na krześle stojącym koło niego, czy raczej stać w tym samym miejscu i czekać na swojego pana. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie życzył sobie, aby ktokolwiek przebywał w jego kwaterze bez wcześniejszego pozwolenia. Syk, który dobiegł go od strony kominka, sprawił, że ciało mężczyzny przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Szafirowe oczy Nagini były utkwione w nim i wąż wyraźnie nie spuszczał go z oczu, kołysząc swoją głową i unosząc ją nieznacznie. Czarodziej przełknął niepewnie, pragnąc, aby jego pan pojawił się w kwaterze zanim ta cholerna bestia zgłodnieje.  
  
***  
  
Harry gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Był mokry od chłodnego potu i głowa niemiłosiernie go bolała. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to może wina Voldemorta, ale to nie był on. Od dawna już go nie nawiedzał, co zaczynało Gryfona trochę niepokoić. Nie żeby tęsknił za nim, o nie. Raczej to było uczucie niepewności i obawy spowodowane milczeniem mrocznego czarodzieja. W każdym razie nadal od czasu do czasu wyczuwał jego emocje i nastroje, które nie powodowały bólu fizycznego, raczej był to ból psychiczny. Blizna nie piekła go ani nie bolała. Coś było nie tak, a on nie wiedział co.  
Gryfon westchnął i przesunął ręką po czole, przymykając oczy. Bezwładnie opadł na miękkie poduszki. Znowu miał ten sen. Sen, w którym miał wypadek samochodowy. Jednak nie bardzo mógł sobie przypomnieć, co konkretnie w tym śnie się wydarzyło. Z ociąganiem podniósł powieki i spojrzał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Było na nim już sporo po dziesiątej. Jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie przespał śniadanie. Promienie słońca przez nieszczelnie zasłonięte kotary wdarły się do dormitorium, padając dokładnie na twarz Gryfona. Harry skrzywił się lekko. Nagle świadomość wczorajszego dnia zaatakowała jego umysł z ogromną siłą i wypełniła go obawą. _Ron... Ginny... Snape..._ Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało i chłopak podniósł się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie sięgnął ręką po okulary leżące na stoliku. Wsunął je na nos i odsunął ciężkie kotary. Mrużąc oczy spojrzał w okno. Niebo było bezchmurne i zapowiadał się całkiem ładny, pogodny dzień. Harry ociągając się, wygramolił się z ciepłego i wygodnego łóżka. Zdecydowanie nie spieszyło mu się i nie był tak głodny jak chwilę temu, nie czekał również z utęsknieniem na spotkanie ze Snape'em. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że nie czuł już obrzydzenia i niechęci do tego faceta. Te uczucia zostały zastąpione obawą i niepewnością, a tym emocjom towarzyszyło dodatkowo irytujące zażenowanie. Pocałunek już nie był dla niego problemem. Oczywiście był nim, ale wczoraj. Natomiast dziś, zwyczajnie nie wiedział jak spojrzeć temu mężczyźnie w oczy, aby nie czuć się jak idiota.  
Z takimi myślami ubrał się i skierował do wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że nie wpadnie na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Dzisiaj rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny i już wszyscy profesorowie wrócili do Hogwartu. Brakowało tylko jednego. Jak zwykle nie było nikogo na stanowisko nauczyciela do Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Kim będzie nowa ofiara klątwy? Ciekawość w nim wzbiera, ale na odpowiedź będzie musiał poczekać do kolacji.  
Wieczorem wreszcie spotka się z Hermioną i z Ron… Wypełniła go fala smutku. Nie, tym razem z Ronem i Ginny nie spotka się, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ci nie wydobrzeją i wrócą do szkoły.  
Snape. Znowu jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tego faceta i wzbudzać w nim zdecydowanie niechciane uczucia, których ku swojej rozpaczy był całkowicie świadomy. Nienawidził go, nie, to za mocne słowo. Przestał go nienawidzić i zaufał mu, ale teraz miał mieszane uczucia i czuł się w nich zagubiony. Nie mógł pojąć tego, jak ten wredny drań mógł mu zrobić coś takiego?! Jak śmiał pocałować go i to w dodatku w taki cudowny sposób… Dlaczego jego pocałunek był taki słodki? Dlaczego on zawsze komplikuje mu życie, tak jakby ono nie było już dość spaprane. Dlaczego… dlaczego… DLACZEGO?  
— Harry?  
Gryfon z zaskoczeniem poczuł że wpada na kogoś i tracąc równowagę loduje na twardej posadzce. Jęknął z frustracji i podniósł wzrok na osobę, z którą się zderzył. Jasnoniebieskie oczy spoglądające znad połówek okularów, wyglądały na zaskoczone i rozbawione zarazem.  
— Przepraszam, dyrektorze — odparł, wstając.  
— Nic się nie stało, chłopcze. — Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Coś cię trapi? — Zmarszczył brwi, uważnie mu się przyglądając.  
— Nie — odparł szybko i uczucie paniki nim zawładnęło. — Właśnie wybierałem się do Hagrida.  
— Ach tak. Zechcesz mi towarzyszyć do Wielkiej Sali?  
— Ee… oczywiście, dyrektorze.  
Harry skręcił za róg i poczuł, że znowu ląduje na kimś. Zaklął w myślach ze złości. Zanim podniósł wzrok jego umysł zarejestrował znajomy zapach i kolor szaty. Jęknął w duchu z desperacją i z przerażeniem wyrwał się z uścisku, który zapobiegł jego kolejnemu upadkowi. Cofnął się o krok i jego zielone oczy spotkały się z czarnymi źrenicami Mistrza Eliksirów. Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy do momentu, aż tą kłopotliwą ciszę przerwał chichot dyrektora.  
Harry zamarł.  
— Patrz jak chodzisz, Potter — warknął przez zęby Snape, który jako pierwszy odzyskał głos.  
Zaskoczenie i zażenowanie w oczach Gryfona zostało zastąpione złością.  
— Severusie, proszę. — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego stanowczo. — Harry po prostu się zagapił — dodał, patrząc teraz na lekko zarumienionego Gryfona. — Wydajesz się dzisiaj być wyjątkowo rozkojarzony.  
Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się przerażenie i w tej chwili zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię. Odruchowo zerknął w stronę Snape'a, który lekko pobladł, przynajmniej Gryfon takie odniósł wrażenie.  
— Ja… wcale nie jestem rozkojarzony — desperacko zaprzeczył, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. To normalne.  
To stwierdzenie spowodowało, ze dwie pary oczu zwróciły się natychmiast w stronę Dumbledore'a.  
— Normalne? — zapytał niepewnie Harry.  
— Oczywiście, dzisiaj jest rozpoczęcie roku i każdy wydaje się być rozkojarzony i podekscytowany. Nie tylko uczniowie, ale i nauczyciele. Między nami, Harry, to ja czuję takie malutkie motylki w żołądku za każdym razem, gdy ogłaszam rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.  
— Motylki... — odparł głucho Gryfon, a następnie odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
Snape natomiast wyglądał, jakby chciał w kogoś rzucić niewybaczalnym i chłopak zdecydował się, nie patrzyć na nauczyciela.  
— A tak przy okazji, jak ci idzie Oklumencja, Harry?  
— Znacznie lepiej — odparł, czując ogromną ulgę i wdzięczność za nieoczekiwaną zmianę tematu.  
— Naprawdę? — W jasnoniebieskich oczach dyrektora pojawiły się iskierki zaciekawienia.  
— Pan Potter poczynił znaczne postępy i sądzę, że będziemy mogli zacząć ćwiczenia w praktyce — odparł Snape, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, który wzbudził w Harrym podejrzliwość.  
— Jesteś pewien, że jest gotowy, Severusie? — Dumbledore ściągnął brwi i spojrzał z obawą na Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Przekonamy się.  
— To znaczy, że wznowimy zajęcia? — odezwał się zaciekawiony i lekko przestraszony chłopak. Po ostatnim wydarzeniu czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo w obecności Snape’a. Jednak najbardziej złościło go to, że profesor wydawał się zachowywać jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. To było naprawdę cholernie wkurzające i Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien czuć ulgę z takiego zachowania Snape’a, ale niestety i ku jego wyraźniej irytacji było odwrotnie.  
— Coś w tym stylu, Potter. Jednak dopiero po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego — dodał, widząc, że Gryfon otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem. Jak ten facet to robi? Jakim cudem jest w stanie przewidzieć, co zamierzam zrobić lub powiedzieć? Ta jego zdolność jest cholernie denerwująca.  
Snape widząc wyraźną irytację na twarzy chłopaka, jedynie uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zanim Gryfon się zorientował, profesor skręcił w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając go samego z dyrektorem.  
Dumbledore spojrzał za mężczyzną, a następnie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.  
— Muszę dopilnować, aby wszystko było gotowe na wieczorną ucztę. Spotkamy się na obiedzie.  
Harry kiwnął głową i dyrektor tak samo jak Snape znikł za drzwiami. Gryfon westchnął i skierował się do wyjścia. Najpierw miał zamiar faktycznie udać się do Hagrida, ale rozmyślił się i zdecydował się pójść nad jezioro. Pogoda była ładna i słoneczna, choć już nie było tak ciepło. Jesień pomału dawała o sobie znać. Gryfon rozsiadł się pod swoim ulubionym drzewem, pod którym zazwyczaj się uczył podczas wakacji i plecami oparł się o gruby pień. Zamknął oczy. Zastanawiał się co przyniesie mu nowy rok szkolny. Czy znowu będzie musiał stawić czoło Voldemortowi? Chciał, aby to się już skończyło. Wszystko jedno jak. Martwił się o swoich przyjaciół, a teraz jeszcze doszedł do tego Snape. Wszystko się zaczęło coraz bardziej komplikować. Jak on będzie mógł siedzieć u niego na lekcji bez rumienienia się za każdym razem, kiedy będzie patrzył na swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów? Zawsze twierdził, że ten facet jest lodową skałą. Teraz będzie musiał zweryfikować swoje wcześniejsze zdanie na temat Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten nietoperz nie był taki lodowaty jak myślał. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy go pocałował. Poczuł jak płoną mu policzki. _Merlinie... Daj mi siłę..._  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w koronę drzewa. Nagle mignęły mu ognistozłote pióra. Uśmiechnął się, ale w tym uśmiechu skrywał się smutek. Znów dyrektor go kontroluje i pilnuje. To jest irytujące. Cholera, nie ma jedenastu lat i nie jest już dzieckiem. Ma już szesnaście lat, a za rok, jak dożyje, będzie pełnoletni. Pokręcił z rozdrażnieniem głową.  
— Fawkes — szepnął cicho i po chwili dostrzegł ruch między liśćmi. Feniks miękko sfrunął z gałęzi i wylądował koło niego. Nastroszył mieniące się barwami czerwieni i złota piórka, a następnie przechylił drobną głowę, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.  
— Jak zwykle mnie pilnujesz?  
Ptak cicho zagwizdał. Dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego gardła był miękki i niezwykle uspakajający. Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło i przeczesał palcami pióra feniksa, który z wdzięcznością przyjął pieszczotę, przechylając główkę w kierunku delikatnych palców chłopca.  
Głaskając w zamyśleniu Fawkesa, poczuł drobne krople deszczu na swojej twarzy.  
— Zaczyna padać — mruknął, cofając rękę i wstając. — Wracajmy do zamku.  
Feniks rozpostarł skrzydła i wzbił się bezszelestnie w powietrze. Przez moment krążył nad Hogwartem, by po chwili skierować się do okna, które mieściło się w najwyższej wieży.  
  
Wieczór nadszedł szybciej niż się tego spodziewał. Z niecierpliwością czekał na spotkanie z Hermioną i z innymi członkami jego Domu. Teraz siedział w wieży Gryffindoru i kończył sprzątać swoje rzeczy. Przez wakacje jego ciuchy i książki znajdowały się w każdej części dormitorium. Jednak teraz nie będzie go zajmował sam, będzie miał współlokatorów i sypialnie należało doprowadzić do porządku. Spojrzał z roztargnieniem na zegarek i stwierdził, że jest już zdecydowanie późno i uczniowie w każdej chwili mogą nadjechać wozami. Pierwszoroczni na pewno przypłyną w łódkach z Hagridem. Szybko zasznurował buty, a następnie sięgnął po swoją szkolną szatę, która była zawieszona na oparciu krzesła. Gdy wiązał krawat dostrzegł za oknem znajome wozy, które zatrzymały się przed bramą Hogwartu. Już są, pomyślał z roztargnieniem omiatając wzrokiem pokój. Wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku i na swoimi miejscu. Wyszedł z dormitorium i skierował się do wyjścia. Jeżeli nie chciał się spóźnić na ucztę, to musiał się zdecydowanie pośpieszyć. Szybkim krokiem zszedł krętymi schodami w dół, a następnie ruchomymi schodami dotarł na trzecie piętro. Nagle zatrzymał się i jego serce zabiło mocniej.  
 _Płacz. Ktoś płacze._ Myśli zaczęły krążyć mu w głowie. Dlaczego teraz? Harry jęknął w duchu, czując się rozdartym pomiędzy pragnieniem sprawdzenia źródła płaczu, a udaniem się na ucztę. Jeżeli wybierze to pierwsze, to na pewno się spóźni i będzie miał kłopoty. Z pewnością będzie musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć ze swojej nieobecności. Z drugiej strony, to jest znakomita okazja, aby wreszcie się dowiedzieć prawdy. Filcha nie ma, bo jest w Wielkiej Sali i teraz ma drogę wolną. Również wszyscy nauczyciele są na uczcie, łącznie z dyrektorem i taka dogodna okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć. Cichy dźwięk szlochania nadal był doskonale słyszalny i Gryfon westchnął z irytacją i podekscytowaniem. Ciekawość w nim jak zwykle zwyciężyła. Pewnie skręcił w stronę innego korytarza i zszedł schodami kierując się w stronę gabinetu Filcha skąd dochodził dźwięk. Z bijącym sercem podszedł do gabinetu. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i wziął głęboki oddech. Wyciągnął rękę, aby zapukać, tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby się okazało, że woźny jest jeszcze u siebie, to wymyśliłby na poczekaniu jakieś kłamstwo, usprawiedliwienie dla jego tu obecności. Cisza. Widocznie nikogo nie było. Wziął głęboki oddech czując, że serce chce mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Nadal ten cichy płacz. Cholera. Co teraz? Nacisnął ostrożnie na klamkę. Zamknięte.  
— _Alohamora._  
Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że drzwi się otworzyły. Dlaczego udało mu się tak łatwo? Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale zdecydował się teraz nie myśleć o tym. Harry wślizgnął się do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W momencie, gdy znalazł się w komnacie płacz ucichł.  
— Szlag... Co jest grane? – wyszeptał do siebie zirytowany, starając się nasłuchiwać. Jednak nie było żadnego dźwięku. To nie możliwe, przecież doskonale słyszał ten płacz. Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal było tu ponuro i nieprzyjemnie. Nie znosił tego miejsca. Rozejrzał się po regałach, na których leżały pergaminy i skonfiskowane, niebezpieczne rzeczy, których w większości Harry nie znał zastosowania. W większości to były przedmioty, które prawdopodobnie pochodziły ze sklepu Wesleyów i Zonka. Podszedł do oszklonej szafy i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej zawartości. Było w niej kilka książek, które były zapieczętowane magicznymi więzami i jak Harry przypuszczał zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi. Spodziewał się, że ich treść jest pewnie niebezpieczna, albo dla woźnego te tomy są po prostu podejrzane. W końcu wszystko czego nie znamy, wydaje nam się niebezpieczne. Tak samo twierdziło jego wujostwo. Harry poczuł ból w okolicy serca na ich wspomnienie.  
Z kolei na innej półce były jakieś szklane puchary i kilka starych, pomiętych pergaminów. Niżej dostrzegł dwa zakurzone zdjęcia. Przyjrzał im się z zaciekawieniem. Był na nich Filch, zdecydowanie młodszy i kilka nieznanych mu osób. Dwóch chłopców, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Obok stała kobieta z dziewczynką na rękach, która mogła mieć najwyżej pięć lat. Obok w tle stał wysoki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i podłużnej, posępnej twarzy. Czyżby ich woźny miał rodzinę? Każdy ma jakąś rodzinę lub miał, dodał w myślach odstawiając zdjęcia na miejsce. Na innej półce znalazł dwie pary skórzanych rękawic, bardzo ładnych i całkiem nowych. Jego ręka właśnie sięgała w ich kierunku, gdy zatrzymała się nagle, gdyż jego wzrok przykuło coś błyszczącego. Srebrny łańcuszek wystawał spod rękawicy. Szarpnął go. To był rzeczywiście łańcuszek. Zawieszka na nim miała kształt łezki. Harry poczuł ciepło. Gdzieś już widział ten wisiorek, tego był pewny. Jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie to było. To wspomnienie było tak odległe i ciemne, wręcz niepokojące. Obrócił go. Na odwrocie napisane były inicjały _"J.M.". Ciekawe jakie to ma właściwości magiczne_ , pomyślał przyglądając się wisiorkowi. Nagły trzask, jakby wycie i Harry podskoczył z przerażenia, wpadając na biurko i uderzając się przy okazji w kolano.  
— Cholerny zegar! — warknął z rozdrażnieniem, rozcierając odruchowo obolałe miejsce i patrząc na upiornie wyglądający przedmiot, który wisiał na ścianie i wskazywał dziewiętnastą. — Niedobrze, kolacja już trwa i pewnie zaczną go szukać — mruknął do siebie.  
Wsunął łańcuszek do kieszeni i szybko wyszedł z gabinetu. Zły, że nie udało mu się rozwiać zagadki płaczu skierował się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Niech to szlag. Chyba naprawdę się przesłyszał i to było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Jednak inna część jego umysłu wyraźnie wmawiała mu, że naprawdę ktoś płakał. Westchnął i puścił się biegiem schodami, aby dotrzeć jak najszybciej na ucztę. Może nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że go nie było i jakoś uda mu się przemknąć niezauważonym?  
Podszedł do drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Tak. Kolacja już trwała i właśnie był przydział uczniów pierwszego roku do ich Domów. To szansa, że nikt nie zauważy jak się przemknie. W końcu szósty rok siedzi najdalej od stołu profesorskiego, zaraz koło drzwi. W momencie, gdy miał je uchylić, poczuł dreszcz na plecach, jakby powiew powietrza. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyciągając różdżkę. Cofnął się do tyłu z zaskoczeniem. Przed nim stał zupełnie obcy mężczyzna. Ubrany był w długi, szary płaszcz podróżny o szerokich rękawach. Na głowie miał kaptur, spod którego patrzyły na niego szare oczy, które sprawiały wrażenie martwych. Harry poczuł jak krew jego żyłach przyspiesza pod wpływem wzroku, który zatrzymuje się na jego czole. Chłopak był pewny, że facet patrzy na jego bliznę, co wywoływało w nim gniew i irytację.  
Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Pan Harry Potter. Czy mam rację? — odzywa się miękkim, ale chłodnym tonem.  
Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego groźnie, zaciskając palce na swojej różdżce.  
— Kim pan jest i co pan tu robi? — warknął przez zęby.  
Mężczyzna podniósł dłonie, ściągnął z głowy kaptur i w świetle pochodni chłopak mógł doskonale teraz widzieć jego twarz.

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni dołączyli już do starszych uczniów, zajmując miejsca przy stołach Domów, do których przydzieliła ich Tiara. Dyrektor uderzył w kielich, zwracając na siebie uwagę i przerywając podekscytowane rozmowy zebranych.  
Wstał.  
— Na początku chcę was powitać w Szkle Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart. Mam nadzieję, że podczas waszego pobytu tutaj stanie się on waszym domem. Teraz wcinajcie.  
Uśmiechnął się i klasnął w dłonie. Wszystkie stoły wypełniły się po brzegi najróżniejszymi potrawami i sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami i szeptami zachwytu. Przez ściany zaczęły napływać duchy ku zaskoczeniu i pisku pierwszoklasistów.  
W pewnym momencie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich wysoki, szczupły szatyn. Oczy nauczycieli jak i uczniów zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Wszyscy ucichli. Nieznajomy wszedł pewnie do środka, za nim z pewnym wahaniem podążyła jeszcze jedna osoba, Potter. Chłopak nie patrząc na pozostałych, natychmiast wyszukał wzrokiem Hermionę i usiadł koło niej, starając się nie rumienić. Doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że wszyscy na nich patrzyli jak wchodzili do tej przeklętej sali. Szlag. A miał się przemknąć bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Bez słowa spojrzał na Hermionę, która posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.  
Czarodziej tym czasem podszedł do dyrektora, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na panującą ciszę i wiele zaciekawionych par oczu, które się w niego wpatrywały. Nachylił się i zaczął mu coś szeptać do ucha, a Dumbledore przytaknął i uśmiechnął lekko. Następnie dyrektor ponownie wstał od stołu.  
— Moi drodzy, chciałbym wam przedstawić nauczyciela, który w tym roku obejmie stanowisko Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Ivanov Karkowich.  
Mężczyzna skłonił się lekko i zajął wolne miejsce między Snape'em a McGonagall. Salę wypełniły oklaski i gwizdy uznania, jak i szepty starszych roczników, zwłaszcza dziewcząt, które z zainteresowaniem przyglądały się nowemu profesorowi.  
Harry spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i utkwił wzrok w mężczyźnie. Kolejny nauczyciel Obrony. Zagryzł zęby. Facet był dziwny, ale nie wyglądał groźnie. Może w końcu okaże się odpowiednią osobą na to stanowisko. Jego zielone oczy spotkały się nagle z szarymi, martwymi oczami i delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na bladej twarzy profesora. Harry zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na swojej zupie jarzynowej.  
— Harry — syknęła Hermiona, trącając go w ramię. — Co się stało? Czemu się spóźniłeś?  
— Powiem ci później. Jak będziemy sami — dodał znacznie ciszej, nachylając się w jej kierunku. — Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem i niepokojem. — Słyszałaś o Ronie i Ginny?  
— Tak — odparła i pobladła lekko. — To straszne, gdyby aurorzy nie zdążyli…  
Zamilkła drżąc.  
Harry spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy, które napełniły się łzami i delikatnie ją przytulił.  
— Dzięki — wymamrotała, ocierając ręką oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech. — Wierzę, że oboje z tego wyjdą i niedługo ich znowu zobaczymy — zdobyła się na wymuszony uśmiech i chłopak skinął głową.  
— Tak. Masz rację.  
— Jak ci poszły egzaminy? — zapytała, zmieniając temat.  
— Całkiem dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Będę mógł zostać aurorem.  
— Żartujesz? — odparł Seamus, który przysunął się do nich bliżej z własnym deserem. — Masz Wybitny z SUMów?  
— Nie, skądże. Zaledwie Ponad Oczekiwań, ale Snape w tym roku przyjmuje z taką oceną.  
— Racja — przytaknął Dean. — W dodatkowym liście McGonagall zaznaczyła, że uczniowie z "P" mogą się starać o przyjęcie na zajęcia eliksirów. Ja zamierzam zostać uzdrowicielem i będę musiał chodzić na te zajęcia.  
Neville westchnął odsuwając od siebie resztki niedojedzonego kurczaka.  
— Ja dostałem zaledwie Zadawalające, ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej je zaliczyłem. Dzięki Merlinowi, że nie muszę już chodzić na zajęcia z tym wrednym dupkiem.  
Harry się lekko skrzywił słysząc to. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się trochę nieswojo.  
— Ja też — odrzekł Seamus. — Wprawdzie dostałem "P", ale w przyszłości eliksiry mi się do niczego nie przydadzą. Chciałbym pracować w Ochronie. W zaklęciach jestem całkiem niezły.  
— A ty Hermiono? — zapytał Harry, odkładając kielich z sokiem brzoskwiniowym.  
— Ja… — Dziewczyna się zarumieniła i spojrzała na blat stołu. — Będziecie się śmiać — dodała po chwili z irytacją.  
— No co ty? — Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i jakiś dziwny niepokój wypełnił go. — No gadaj wreszcie.  
— Chcę… spróbować… zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów.  
Zamknęła oczy, przygotowując się na wybuch śmiechu, ale nikt się nie śmiał.  
— Ty mówisz poważnie? — Dean wydawał się dochodzić do siebie po tym co właśnie usłyszał.  
— Oczywiście — warknęła z irytacji, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. — Dlaczego miałabym żartować?  
— Dobra, w porządku. Tylko, że jakoś nie sadzę, aby Snape podzielał twój zapał. Nienawidzi Gryfonów.  
— Dean ma całkowitą rację — przytaknął Seamus. — Na Merlina, jak ty zamierzasz go przekonać, aby cię przyjął na zajęcia ponad programowe?  
— W tym problem, że nie wiem — westchnęła, podpierając się na rekach. — Nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym. Trochę się boję jego reakcji.  
— Wiesz Herm. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko z rozbawieniem. — Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą w Hogwarcie, która nadaje się do tej pracy. — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. —I jedyną, na którą Snape może nie rzuci klątwy, gdy mu o tym powiesz.  
— Harry!  
Brunet i pozostali zachichotali ku jej oburzeniu.  
— Nie Hermiona — odparł poważnie Neville. — Harry ma rację. Jesteś niesamowita w eliksirach i tyle mi pomogłaś przez ostatnie lata. Gdyby nie ty, nie zaliczyłbym SUMów.  
Dziewczyna się zarumieniła.  
— Ani ja — przytaknął Harry. — Po prostu powiedz mu o tym. Na zajęciach jest wredny i podły, to muszę przyznać, ale jest też najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów, jakiego znamy i raczej nie należy do nauczycieli przeceniających umiejętności swoich uczniów.  
Hermiona zachichotała jak pozostali.  
— Masz rację.  
— A tak w ogóle… co myślicie o tym nowym nauczycielu? — Dean spojrzał na stół profesorski. — Snape nie wydaje się zadowolony.  
Harry również spojrzał w tym kierunku i stwierdził, że faktycznie, Mistrz Eliksirów z niechęcią spoglądał na mężczyznę, który siedział koło niego. Chociaż odkąd pamiętał, to on zawsze nienawidził nauczycieli, którzy dostawali ten przedmiot. Jedynie McGonagall wydawała się być zainteresowana nowym współpracownikiem i chętnie zagłębiła się z nim w ożywioną rozmowę.  
— Jest całkiem przystojny — odparła Hermiona.  
— Pozwolisz, że ja nie będę się wypowiadał na temat jego atrakcyjności — odparł Dean, gdy przełknął już porcję ziemniaków. — Mnie raczej ciekawi jak będą wyglądać zajęcia z Obrony.  
— Tak. Ja też nie mogę się ich doczekać — oparł Harry, zerkając w stronę stołu i marszcząc brwi. — Herm, idę do wieży. Spotkamy się w wspólnym.  
— Jasne. — Uśmiechnęła się.  
Gryfon wstał od stołu i skierował się do wyjścia, zanim jednak wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali jego wzrok skrzyżował się z szarymi, chłodnymi oczami Malfoya. No tak, zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu tego przemądrzałego i wkurzającego drania. Ślizgon patrzył na niego z nienawiścią i triumfem w oczach. Brunet zagryzł zęby z konsternacją. Dlaczego ten kretyn jest taki pewny siebie, taki dumny? Odwrócił wzrok i bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz, a następnie skierował się na drugie piętro. Nagle ktoś chwycił go za przedramię i gwałtownie obrócił w swoim kierunku.  
— Potter — warknął Snape, nachylając się do jego twarzy i Harry poczuł, że serce chce wyskoczyć mu z piersi. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, spóźniłeś się na ucztę?  
Chłopak zamarł.  
— Ja…ja…  
— Miałeś kolejne wspaniałe wejście. Jak zawsze w centrum uwagi, czyż nie, panie Potter? — szydził mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy.  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego wściekle i ze złością w zielonych źrenicach. Irytujący dupek!  
— Nie planowałem tego, profesorze — warknął gniewnie. — Ruchome schody się zacięły i wylądowałem w innej stronie zamku, więc się spóźniłem.  
Snape spojrzał na niego lodowato.  
— Kłamiesz.  
— Ja nie…  
— Wystarczy — przerwał mu gwałtownie mężczyzna. — Przez te lata w mojej klasie powinieneś się już nauczyć, że doskonale potrafię wyczuć kłamstwo. Radzę ci więc milczeć, jeśli nie chcesz zarobić szlabanu zaraz na początku roku. Chętnie bym ci odjął punkty za głupotę, ale niestety nie mam od czego. — Harry czuł jak żołądek wywraca mu się ze złości do góry nogami i poczucie niechcianej winy wypełnia jego umysł. — Jednak bądź pewny, panie Potter, że to nadrobię.  
Gryfon przełknął, wpatrując się w te mroczne i wściekłe źrenice. Zbliżający się odgłos kroków i rozmów przerwał ciszę i Snape wypuścił jego ramię. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu.  
— Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, głupi dzieciaku — odparł chłodno i zanim Gryfon otworzył usta, Mistrz Eliksirów zniknął w jednym z korytarzy.  
Co do diabła? Co z nim nie tak? Stał na korytarzu, patrząc w kierunku, w którym znikł profesor. Odruchowo roztarł przedramię, gdyż mężczyzna ścisnął je dość mocno. Pewnie zostanie mu siniak, pomyślał ze złością i całkiem przytomnie. Najpierw go całuje później opieprza, on jest niemożliwy. Zarumienił się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie pomyślał. Czyżby to z powodu tego pocałunku? Snape nie powinien tego robić. Jest nauczycielem, a on uczniem i to jest zabronione. Nawet gdyby to było za obustronną zgodą, to obaj mieliby poważne kłopoty, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. _Rany, o czym ja myślę?_ Potrzasnął głową z rozdrażnieniem i ponownie rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Nikt się nie dowie. Stało się, ale nie powtórzy. Wszystko wróci do normy, tak, najlepiej zapomnieć o tym i udawać, że nic się nie stało.  
— Harry? Myślałem, że jesteś już w wieży?  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego oddech ustabilizował się.  
— Słyszałem kroki i postanowiłem poczekać — odparł do Neville'a, który podszedł do niego. Za nim szedł Dean i Seamus.  
— Znasz hasło?  
— Jasne.  
Rozmawiając skierowali się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.  
— _Veritas.*_  
— Witajcie — odparła Gruba Dama i portret odsunął się.  
— Harry, idziesz do dormitorium? — spytał Dean.  
— Nie. Ja już jestem rozpakowany. Poczekam na Hermionę.  
Dean kiwnął głową i razem z Seamusem i Neville'em udali się schodami do sypialni, aby się rozpakować.  
Harry usiadł w fotelu i wpatrzył się w ogień. W jego myślach pojawił się nowy nauczyciel od Obrony. Poczuł zażenowanie, gdy przypomniał sobie jak stał naprzeciwko niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Co za wstyd, grozić nauczycielowi. No ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że to nauczyciel. On mógł być kimkolwiek. Facet pojawił się z nikąd, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi, więc nic dziwnego, że odruchem bezwarunkowym było wyciągniecie różdżki. Zresztą po tym jak się już przedstawił, wyraził swoje uznanie dla szybkości jego reakcji i instynktu obronnego. Po tym komplemencie poczuł się jak paranoik, w dodatku zażenowany.  
Westchnął i zerknął na zegar. Była godzina dziesiąta. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Tego nauczył się przez ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie i wolał się trzymać tej zasady. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żył.  
— Harry, jeszcze nie śpisz? — Hermiona podeszła do niego i usiadła naprzeciwko w fotelu.  
— Nie, czekałem na ciebie. Jak tam pierwszoroczni, miałaś z nimi jakieś problemy?  
— Te same co zwykle. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Poza tym, jak kiedyś naprawdę coś zrobię temu Irytowi. Jedna z pierwszorocznych dziewcząt się przez niego rozpłakała. Musiałam ją uspokajać. Nie ma Rona i… zeszło mi trochę dłużej niż zwykle zanim wszystkich rozlokowałam. Myślisz, że szybko wróci?  
— Tak. Nie martw się.  
— Wszyscy już są u siebie i możemy w końcu porozmawiać.  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
Pierwsze pytanie Hermony dotyczyło przyczyny jego pobytu w zamku. To czego się dowiedziała z gazet było zdecydowanie nie jasne. Harry opowiedział jej wszystko o swoim wypadku i lekcjach ze Sanpe'em, które miał przez wakacje.  
— To wspaniale, Harry. — Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. — Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie opanowałeś Oklumencję.  
— Ja również. Dzięki temu nie boli mnie blizna i Voldemort na razie mnie nie atakuje, chociaż nadal jestem w stanie wyczuć jego emocje.  
Zamyśliła się i spojrzała w ogień.  
— Jesteś z nim połączony w jakiś dziwny sposób i to jest pewnie przyczyną. Obawiam się, że akurat tej więzi się nie pozbędziesz.  
— Jesteś fatalna w pocieszaniu, wiesz?  
— Harry, nie miałam zamiaru cię pocieszać. Jedynie stwierdziłam fakt.  
Brunet westchnął i podciągnął kolana pod brodę, otaczając je rękami.  
— Tak. Masz rację. Mam nadzieję, że śmierć jednego z nas zniszczy tą cholerna więź.  
— Harry. — Spojrzała na niego ostro i z naganą w czekoladowych źrenicach. — Nie mów tak. Znajdzie się sposób, aby pokonać Voldemorta i wtedy ty, i cały świat czarodziejski nareszcie będzie mógł żyć własnym życiem.  
Jasne, pomyślał Harry z rozdrażnieniem. Jest sposób. To on musi zabić Voldemorta, albo on jego. Tak mówi ta przeklęta przepowiednia, która zrujnowała mu życie. Jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. Jedynie prychnął z rozdrażnieniem. Nie maił zamiaru w tajemnicza nikogo w treść przepowiedni. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
— Wiesz, pytałam się McGonagall czy czegoś nie wie o Ronie i Ginny.  
Brunet natychmiast spojrzał w jej smutne oczy z wyczekiwaniem.  
— I…  
— Ginny już czuje się lepiej i powinna za tydzień wrócić do szkoły. Ron jest jeszcze nieprzytomny, ale uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że dwa, trzy dni i powinien się obudzić. Jego życiu nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Opiekunka mówiła, aby się nie martwić.  
Rudawy kocur wypełzł spod fotela i wskoczył Hermionie na kolana. Dziewczyna przytuliła go i podrapała za uchem. Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, aby go pogłaskać. Źrenice kota zwęziły się i prychnął na zaskoczonego chłopaka, który cofnął dłoń.  
— Krzywołap. Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — mruknęła zrzucając wiercącego się kota z kolan, który następnie uciekł do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
— Pewnie jest wyczerpany podróżą — westchnął Gryfon.  
— Pewnie tak. Powiesz mi, dlaczego się spóźniłeś na ucztę?  
Harry po chwili namysłu opowiedział jej w kilku zdaniach, o tym co słyszał. O dziwnym płaczu. Gdy skończył Hermona popatrzyła na niego z lekkim strachem i troską.  
— Mówiłeś pielęgniarce? To może mieć coś wspólnego z twoim wypadkiem.  
— Też tak myślałem, zwłaszcza dzisiaj, kiedy byłem w gabinecie Filcha i niczego w nim nie znalazłem.  
— To było naprawdę nierozważne i niebezpieczne. Poza tym, powinieneś powiedzieć Pomfrey.  
— Nie ma mowy. Sama mówiłaś, że słyszenie głosów jest złe, nawet w świecie czarodziejów. Mam dość uchodzenia za wariata jak to było na moim drugim roku.  
— Ale to nie jest głos Bazyliszka? — spytała niepewnie i strach pojawił się w jej oczach.  
— Nie, Herm. — Pokręcił przecząco głową. — To brzmiało jak ludzki szloch.  
Zegar wybił północ i Harry wstał z dywanu.  
— Powinniśmy iść już spać — ziewnęła. — Jestem wykończona, a jutro zaczynają się zajęcia i mamy trzy godziny Transmutacji z McGonagall.  
— Do jutra, Herm.  
Dziewczyna machnęła ręka i skierowała się do swojego dormitorium. Na szczycie schodów natknęła się na Krzywołapa rozciągającego się pod drzwiami. Nachyliła się i wzięła go na ręce. Kot miauknął z przyjemności, gdy dziewczyna delikatnie przeczesała jego gęstą sierść palcami.  
— Idziemy spać futrzaku — mruknęła ciepło i otworzyła drzwi do sypialni, znikając za nimi.  
  
Czerwone oczy spojrzały po zebranych Śmierciożercach z gniewem. Było ich zaledwie dziesięciu najważniejszych i najlojalniejszych. Wszyscy w maskach i czarnych długich szatach. Dwoje z czarodziejów klęczało przednim w kręgu, który utworzyli pozostali.  
— Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, jesteście żałośni — warknął chłodny głos. — Nie potraficie wykonać najprostszego zadania. Oni mieli zginąć! — huknął, aż jego słowa rozbrzmiały echem po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy obecni zadrżeli i spuścili głowy, by nie patrzeć w te rozgniewane oczy, które płonęły rządzą mordu.  
— Panie, wybacz, gdy tam byliśmy oni wyglądali na martwych. Nie zdążyliśmy się upewnić, aurorzy…  
— Milcz! _Crucio_ — warknął mężczyzna i Lucjusz krzyknął, padając na posadzkę, zwinął się z bólu. — Byłeś odpowiedzialny za tą misję Lucjuszu. Mam nadzieję, że uwolnienie ciebie z Azkabanu nie było moją pomyłką i zwrócisz mi należycie dług, który zaciągnąłeś.  
— Tak… Panie. Wszystko, co każesz — wyszeptał drżącym głosem, gdy zaklęcie zostało cofnięte.  
Demoniczne źrenice zatrzymały się na Śmierciożercy, który klęczał obok Malfoya.  
— A co do ciebie, to dziękuj, że wezwałem cię teraz, a nie po misji jak powinienem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby mój wierny zdrajca opuścił takie wydarzenie jak rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego — szydził.  
Klęczący mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Jedyne wpatrywał się w podłogę i zacisnął zęby.  
— Nic nie powiesz na swoje usprawiedliwienie? — zapytał złowieszczo Voldemort podchodząc do niego. Jego szara długa szata powiewała za nim, a w ręce obracał różdżkę. — Jak zwykle milczysz, dobrze mój profesorze, tym lepiej dla ciebie. _Crucio!_  
Zaklęcie z o wiele większą silą niż wcześniejsze uderzyło w Snape'a i ten syknął, podpierając się rękami, aby nie upaść. Pomimo bólu nie krzyknął, jedynie zagryzł zęby i zamknął oczy. Ogień rozchodził się po jego ciele, paląc od wewnątrz.  
— Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia?  
Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, ale nie podniósł głowy.  
— Panie… jakkolwiek cię zawiodłem, kara słusznie mi się należy.  
— Twoja subtelność czasami mnie zadziwia. — Voldemort wykrzywił usta w demonicznym uśmiechu i dotknął końcem różdżki dolnej wargi. — A może to zwykła bezczelność? — Cisza. — A więc dobrze. Z tego co powiedział mi Lucjusz, to po części twoja wina, że oni przeżyli. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tam robiłeś? Wysłałeś do Azkabanu dwóch moich poddanych. Wytłumacz się i módl, abyś mnie wystarczająco przekonał, Severusie — syknął, podnosząc lodowatymi palcami jego podbródek i wpatrując się w czarne źrenice, które teraz były na wysokości jego oczu.  
— Tak. Byłem tam — jego głos był pewny, ale cichy. — Zostałem wysłany jako członek Zakonu Feniksa i towarzyszył mi… Alastor Moody. — Imię aurora wypowiedział z wyraźną pogardą i nienawiścią.  
— Moody — syknął Voldemort z gniewem i irytacją. Tak, doskonale wiedział kim był ten auror i jak postępował ze schwytanymi Śmierciożerami. Również wiedział jak obszedł się z Snape'em. Alastor osobiście go przesłuchiwał i nie ufał Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Wystarczająco się naoglądał wspomnień swoich poddanych, jak ten auror ich traktował na przesłuchaniach. Ten człowiek był kłopotliwy, wyjątkowo niebezpieczny.  
— Tak, Panie. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby nabrał podejrzeń.  
— _Crucio!_ — Zaklęcie wypowiedziane chłodnym tonem ponownie uderzyło w ciało Snape'a. Tym razem mężczyzna nie utrzymał się i upadł na posadzkę z jękiem. Po chwili zaklęcie zostało cofnięte i Voldemort skierował się do swojego krzesła stojącego po środku kręgu. Usiadł i wpatrzył się Mistrza Eliksirów.  
W sali panowała śmiertelna cisza.  
— Ten chłopak będzie należał do mnie — syknął. — Ciałem i duszą. I to będzie twoje zadanie, Severusie.  
Mężczyzna podniósł z wysiłkiem głowę i spojrzał w te czerwone źrenice z zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem jednocześnie.  
— Panie... nie rozumiem — odparł z konsternacją.  
— Misja nie przebiegła według planu, ale obecna sytuacja uległa nieprzewidywalnej zmianie. Harry Potter jest wyjątkowo kłopotliwy, ale może okazać się przydatny. Jak wspomniałeś, dzieciak już nie ufa temu starcowi, a to nam ułatwi wiele rzeczy. Chłopaka trzeba tylko odpowiednio zachęcić, aby do nas dołączył.  
Po komnacie rozeszły się zaskoczone pomruki i szepty, czarodzieje wydawali się być poruszeni tą nagłą zmianą rozkazów.  
— Cisza! — huknął wściekle Voldemort i momentalnie wszyscy się uspokoili w obawie, aby Czarny Pan się nie rozłościł na dobre.  
— Panie, dzieciak mnie nienawidzi…  
— To zdobędziesz jego zaufanie! — przewał mu zirytowany i lodowaty głos. — I naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz. Oczekuję, że wywiążesz się z zadania.  
Voldemot gwałtownie wstał i cała jego moc doskonale była wyczuwalna w pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy zadrżeli ze strachu i przerażenia.  
— Tak jest — Snape spuścił głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pieści.  
Czerwone źrenice zapłonęły i różdżka została skierowana na czarodzieja.  
— _Crucio_ — warknął i zaklęcie ponownie uderzyło w profesora, nie było ono silne, ale po wcześniejszych dwóch ręce i całe ciało profesora zaczęło drżeć pod jego wpływem.  
— A to, abyś pamiętał — odparł chłodno, patrząc na leżącego mężczyznę. — Możecie się rozejść. Natychmiast!  
Czarodzieje, którzy stali jak posągi nagle drgnęli i szybko skierowali się do wyjścia. Nie chcieli się narazić na gniew swojego Pana. Voldemort zanim wyszedł z sali jeszcze raz spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów mrużąc swoje oczy. Malfoy chciał pomóc czarodziejowi się podnieść, ale on odepchnął jego rękę z warknięciem i sam, choć z trudem podniósł się z posadzki. Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Severus. Podwójny szpieg. Dumny i zadziwiająco inteligentny czarodziej. Zawsze byłeś jednym z najsilniejszych czarodziei, którzy stali u mojego boku, a może jednym… z najsłabszych?  
  
Snape wyszedł z sali, powiewając swoją długą, czarną szatą. Czuł, że głowa mu pęka i wszystkie jego mięśnie palą żywym ogniem. Cholerne Crucio, cholerny Voldemort, cholerny Potter i Dumbledore. Niech ich wszystkich szlag! Zirytowany i wyczerpany podszedł do barierki i rozejrzał się po okolicy. _Pieprzone zadupie_ , pomyślał ze złością i zacisnął silniej dłonie na chłodnym metalu. Napinając mięśnie, ponownie przeszył go ból, dlatego zdecydował się je rozluźnić, oczywiście w miarę możliwości.  
Księżyc był już wysoko, powietrze było chłodne, a okolica opustoszała. Nic tylko trochę piachu i jakieś dziwaczne maszyny mugolskie. Żadnych domów czy gospodarstw. Nadal nie potrafił zlokalizować tego miejsca, choć już od trzech miesięcy się tu aportował. Wcześniejsze miejsca pobytu Czarnego Pana jednak były o wiele gorsze od tego. Odkąd do niego wrócił, ten drań nie przebywa w jednym miejscu dłużej niż dwa do trzech miesięcy. Dlaczego dał się na to namówić? Dlaczego wrócił? Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie twarz Pottera, gdy Dumbledore dwa lata temu wywarzył drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela Obrony. Dwa lata, to jakby wieczność.  
— Severusie? — znajomy głos wybudził go z zamyślenia.  
Odwrócił się i czarne źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy spotkały twarz Malfoya. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię, aby zapobiec wydostaniu się klątwy z pomiędzy jego bladych warg.  
— Czego chcesz, Lucjuszu? — chłód w jego głosie, który już nie drżał, był prawie namacalny w powietrzu i Malfoy poczuł się trochę niepewnie.  
— Nie miej mi tego za złe — odparł chłodno. — Legilimencja — dodał ciszej.  
Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie cień zrozumienia pojawił się na jego twarzy. Głupi idiota nie ma pojęcia o Oklumencji i obronie umysłu, ale może i lepiej. W końcu dzięki temu może przeglądać umysły niczego nieświadomych Śmierciożerców, w tym jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Lucjusza.  
— Wydostałeś się z więzienia. Pisali o tym w Proroku.  
— Tak, czytałem. Bell była w tym bardzo pomocna.  
Severus prychnął z irytacją. Jak on nienawidził tej kobiety, zaraz po Czarnym Panu. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o barierkę.  
— Nie zjawiła się na dzisiejsze spotkanie.  
— Była, ale zaraz po misji. Lord wysłał ją z jakimś zadaniem. Wydawał się być dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.  
Snape zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Dobry nastrój, jasne, pomyślał z przewrotnym rozbawieniem.  
— Zauważyłem. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co mu do głowy strzeliło, że zbawiciel świata czarodziejskiego zgodzi się przejść na naszą stronę.  
Twarz Malfoya zbladła, a w oczach pojawiła się czysta nienawiść.  
— Nie wiem! — warknął ze wściekłością. — Jak ja nienawidzę tego bachora. Poniżył mnie zbyt wiele razy. Przez niego wylądowałem w Azkabanie. Najchętniej własnoręcznie skręciłbym mu kark. Ten gówniarz narobi nam problemów.  
— On też cię sympatią nie darzy. — Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— To nie jest zabawne — warknął w jego stronę. — Mam nadzieję, że Czarny Pan wie co robi i będziesz w stanie odpowiednio wpłynąć na tego bachora.  
Severus drgnął i założył kaptur na głowę.  
— Muszę już wracać.  
— Tak, tak. Hogwart. Stary dureń pewnie nie może się ciebie doczekać.  
— Więc jak widzisz, nie mogę tracić czasu. — Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Następne machnął różdżką i z cichym trzaskiem rozpłynął się w ciemności.  
Po chwili Malfoy poszedł w jego ślady.  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów aportował się na polanie, niedaleko szkoły. Poprawił płaszcz i pod osłoną nocy przemknął brzegiem Zakazanego Lasu i chatki Hagrida pod wrota zamku. Wyszeptał kilka skomplikowanych inkantacji łamiąc zaklęcia zabezpieczające i wszedł do środka. Przywrócił zaklęcia i skierował się w kierunku swoich kwater. Hogwart był pogrążony we śnie. Gdy znalazł się w swoich komnatach, zirytowany i zły zrzucił z siebie płaszcz Śmierciożercy i podszedł do szafki, która zawierała eliksiry. Przeglądając jej zawartość, po chwili wyciągnął fiolkę z eliksirem na skutki po zaklęciu Crucio. Wypił z niej połowę płynu i odstawił fiolkę na miejsce. Od razu poczuł łagodzący wpływ eliksiru na jego układ nerwowy i mięśnie. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po ciele odprężając go i uspokajając.  
Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka, czując się zmęczonym i śpiącym. Teraz miał ochotę na mocnego drinka, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że głupotą byłoby mieszać alkohol z eliksirem leczniczym. Westchnął z rezygnacją i wyczarował sobie szklankę wody z dwoma kostkami lodu. Albus już pewnie wie o jego powrocie. Jak zwykle po takiej wyprawie stary czarodziej dawał mu chwilę, aby mógł pozbierać myśli i oporządzić się do czasu jego pojawienia. Pozbierać myśli, wyjątkowo dzisiejszej nocy nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Napił się trochę chłodnej wody i wpatrzył w ogień. Pozyskać chłopca. Snape prychnął z frustracji. Czy on już kompletnie postradał rozum? Zawsze był szaleńcem, ale teraz? Merlinie, co on planuje? Skąd ta pewność, że dzieciak zechce do niego dołączyć? Jeszcze tydzień temu chciał zabić chłopaka. Wszystko jedno jakim sposobem, Potter miał być martwy. Tak, Czarny Pan był wyjątkowo rozwścieczony, gdy nie mógł zlokalizować miejsca pobytu dzieciaka podczas jego wakacji. A teraz? Co się do cholery stało? Chce zrobić z Harry'ego Pottera, chłopca Który Przeżył kolejnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa na samą myśl. I to w dodatku on miał pociągnąć chłopaka na mroczną stronę. Snape wziął kolejny łyk. Chłodna woda koiła ból i nieprzyjemną suchość w gardle. Zamknął oczy. Oczywiście wiedział dlaczego do tego niewdzięcznego zadania Lord wybrał akurat jego. W końcu był jedynym Śmierciożercą w szkole i miał dzieciaka pod ręką.  
Trzask w kominku uświadomił Severusowi, że ma gościa. Tylko jedna osoba mogła się pojawić w jego kwaterach w ten sposób i w dodatku o wpół do czwartej nad ranem. Podniósł powieki i spojrzał w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora, które ku jego irytacji wyrażały troskę i współczucie.  
— Jak się czujesz, chłopcze?  
Stary czarodziej usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Jak widać żyję — mruknął, pocierając skronie. — Był w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Tylko trzy Crucio.  
Twarz Dumbledore'a zachmurzyła się i wyczarował sobie filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Przez chwilę w komnacie panowało milczenie.  
— Dowiedział się, że byłem w domu Artura podczas akcji Śmierciożerców i przeszkodziłem im w zabiciu dzieciaków. — Dyrektor kiwnął głową. — Musiałem się tłumaczyć. Był niezadowolony. Jednak udało mi się go przekonać o swojej lojalności.  
— To nie wszystko, prawda? — spytał ciepło, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.  
Snape wypuścił powietrze, nie wiedząc, że je wstrzymał. Spojrzał w oczy czarodzieja. Jak on to robi? Jak potrafi czytać w ludzkim umyśle i sercu bez używania Legilimencji?  
— Nie. Czarny Pan zmienił swoje plany względem Pottera.  
— To znaczy?  
— Ubzdurał sobie, że chłopak może stanąć po jego stronie.  
— Skąd wpadł na ten pomysł?  
— A skąd ja mam do cholery wiedzieć? — warknął z rozdrażnieniem. Spokój Albusa i chłodne podejście do tej informacji wyprowadzało go z równowagi. — Najpierw chce zabić Pottera, a innym razem chce zrobić z niego kolejnego Księcia Ciemności! Ten sukinsyn bawi się nami i Potterem.  
— Severus, uspokój się. — Starzec poprawił okulary i przesunął palcami po swojej długiej brodzie. — Jak zamierza to zrobić?  
— Ja mam pociągnąć chłopca na mroczną stronę.  
Oczy Dumbledore'a rozjaśniły się i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Dobrze, bardzo dobrze... to może się udać. — Jego oczy nadal lśniły.  
— Co? — wypalił zdenerwowany mężczyzna.  
Jasnoniebieskie źrenice zwróciły się w stronę Snape'a.  
— Zamierzasz wykonać jego rozkaz?  
— Nie! — krzyknął Snape.  
— Na razie nie mamy się czym martwić. Harry jest bezpieczny. — Mówiąc to, wstał z fotela i jego pusta filiżanka znikła. — Powinieneś odpocząć i wyspać się. Jutro zaczynają się zajęcia.  
Czarodziej podszedł do kominka i znikł w nim zanim profesor zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać.  
Snape został sam. _Co ci chodzi po głowie Albusie?_ Zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści. _Potter, głupi dzieciak._ W jego oczach pojawił się na moment ból i coś jeszcze, jednak po chwili jego mroczne źrenice stały się ponownie chłodne.  
— Obyś miał rację. Oby moja chwilowa słabość nie zniszczyła tego chłopca...  
  
………………………………  
  
 _* **Veritas** — prawda_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rozdział: 4_** _  
  
"...Ty  
Pomiędzy tym  
Między tym co pragniesz  
A tym co jest  
Pełni szukasz wiem  
A inność w tobie  
zjednoczenia chce..."  
(De Su — Właśnie Stajesz Się)_  
  
Harry z westchnieniem przewrócił kartki podręcznika. Eliksir Przeciwkrwotoczny, który mieli właśnie robić, nie należał do łatwych. Był dość skomplikowany, choć Harry znał jego skład na pamięć. W końcu poświecił większość swoich wakacji na naukę eliksirów. Wprawdzie nie znalazł w sobie ukrytych talentów w tej dziedzinie i nadal warzenie czegokolwiek nie było dla niego przyjemnością, ale z obecnym poziomem wiedzy mógł liczyć na to, że nie skompromituje się całkowicie na tych zajęciach. Nie chciał, aby Snape miał powód do wyrzucenia go ze swojej klasy. Chciał zostać aurorem.  
Harry wrzucił do kotła trzy łuski smoka indyjskiego i zamieszał miksturę trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Teraz tylko pięć minut podgrzewania na słabym ogniu zanim doda kolejny składnik.  
Podniósł wzrok znad kociołka i zerknął w stronę biurka Snape'a. Mężczyzna pisał coś na pergaminie. Pióro w jego ręce przesuwało się płynnie i bardzo pewnie. Na moment zatrzymało się, jakby w zastanowieniu i końcówka lotki dotknęła miękko dolnej wargi mężczyzny. Zielone oczy Gryfona odruchowo zatrzymały się na tych wąskich ustach. Serce zabiło mu szybciej i jego wzrok niespodziewanie skrzyżował się z czarnymi źrenicami profesora. Harry natychmiast spuścił głowę, aby ukryć rumieniec. Przeklinając pod nosem sięgnął ręką po skarabeusza, którego zaczął z wyraźną determinacją miażdżyć. _Cholera, to był tylko pocałunek, nic nieznaczący pocałunek_ , pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem. To jednak nadal nie zmieniło faktu, że był on niesamowity. Z rezygnacją zebrał otrzymany proszek ze skarabeusza i wsypał go ostrożnie do kociołka. Płyn o konsystencji bardzo rzadkiego kisielu zmienił kolor z żółtego na lekko czerwony, czyli wszystko szło dobrze, tak jak pisało w książce. Teraz jeszcze krew nietoperza i piętnaście minut gotowania.  
Uniósł fiolkę nad kociołkiem i ostrożnie zaczął odliczać krople krwi. Według instrukcji powinien wkropić dokładnie osiem. Jedna, druga, trzecia… nagle poczuł coś niepokojącego i znajomego zarazem. Zawahał się. Obraz przed jego oczami zamazał się i zamiast szklanej fiolki w ręce, zobaczył oczy Syriusza, w momencie, gdy ten znikał za zasłoną w Departamencie Tajemnic.  
Ogarnęła go panika.  
— Harry! — krzyknęła Hermiona i chłopak zamrugał, odzyskując świadomość. Już wiedział. Spojrzał przed siebie napotykając wpatrzone w niego czarne oczy. Na twarzy profesora, który siedział za biurkiem, pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.  
 _Szlag_ , warknął do siebie brunet i chwycił ze złością buteleczkę, którą Snape zaklęciem utrzymywał w powietrzu, dokładnie kilka centymetrów nad kociołkiem, aby w ten sposób zapobiec wybuchowi mikstury. Mężczyzna obniżył swoją różdżkę przerywając zaklęcie lewitacji.  
 _Cholerny drań naruszył mu granice umysłu i w dodatku wygląda na zadowolonego_ , pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem. _A niech to_ , nie spodziewał się tego. W dodatku na lekcji!  
— Brak koncentracji i czujności może doprowadzić do tragedii, panie Potter — odparł chłodno i Harry posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. — Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zakłócenie spokoju na lekcji, panno Granger. — Spojrzał na Gryfonkę, uśmiechając się złośliwie i Ślizgoni zachichotali rozbawieni. Hermiona już otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nauczyciel ją ubiegł. — Czy chce pani coś dodać? — Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi, spuszczając głowę.  
— Nie, profesorze — odparła cicho.  
— Dobrze. — Wstał zza swojego biurka. — Czy ja powiedziałem, że możecie przerwać pracę? — warknął w stronę uczniów, którzy nadal chichotali i szeptali do siebie. W sali zrobiła się idealna cisza i wszyscy wrócili do swoich eliksirów. Nikt nie chciał stracić punktów, ani dostać szlabanu.  
Przez resztę zajęć Snape swoim zwyczajem przechadzał się między ławkami, aby sprawdzić efekty pracy swoich studentów. Osobiście jednak wątpił czy któryś z nich będzie w stanie wykonać idealny eliksir. Zatrzymał się koło ławki Malfoya i nie powiedział ani słowa na temat jego mikstury, która wyglądała na ocenę Zadowalający, naciągany Zadowalający. Westchnął w duchu i z obawą podszedł do Parkinson. To co zobaczył w jej kociołku odebrało mu na moment oddech. Tego zielonego paskudztwa nie dało się w ogóle sklasyfikować. Już Longbottom poradziłby sobie lepiej, pomyślał z desperacją. Banda głąbów i nieuków. Jednak nie mógł odjąć punktów swojemu własnemu Domowi, więc zgrzytając zębami machnął różdżką, usuwając zawartość kociołka. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała na niego chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale morderczy wyraz oczu Snape'a skutecznie uciszył ją i jej twarz pokryła się rumieńcem wstydu.  
W pozostałych kociołkach było już znacznie lepiej. Eliksiry przynajmniej przypominały konsystencją, jak i kolorem ten opisany w podręczniku. Więc jak na pierwsze zajęcia, nie było tak tragicznie jak się obawiał.  
Została jeszcze panna Granger i Potter. Z obawą podszedł do chłopaka i spojrzał mu przez ramię, nachylając się, aby lepiej zobaczyć zawartość jego kociołka. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie wyglądało to tak źle, jak sądził. Chłopak faktycznie się przyłożył do nauki. Bez wyrzutów sumienia mógłby podciągnąć mu do Powyżej Oczekiwań, ale… dostanie jedynie Zadowalający. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ponownie skierował się do swojego biurka. Kociołek panny Granger ominął, gdyż eliksir w nim już na sam rzut oka wyglądał na zrobiony idealnie. Jak zwykle zresztą, westchnął w duchu z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.  
Pod koniec zajęć każdy przelał trochę zawartości swojego kociołka do fiolki, podpisał ją i zostawił na biurku Snape'a do oceny.  
  
— Cholerny dupek! — warknął dość głośno Harry, gdy znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości od klasy.  
Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na zaniepokojone spojrzenie Hermiony, która zaczęła rozglądać się niespokojnie po korytarzu.  
— Harry — syknęła, chwytając go za rękaw i ciągnąć w kierunku pustego korytarza, gdyż inne drzwi otworzyły się i z klas zaczęli wychodzić uczniowie. — Ciszej, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy.  
Gryfon zagryzł zęby. Więc to miał na myśli Snape, gdy wspominał o praktyce. Tym razem zamierzał go atakować poprzez zaskoczenie, bez uprzedzenia i w każdym możliwym miejscu. To drań, on jest naprawdę nieobliczalny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z rozbawieniem i irytacją. W pewnym sensie, to było nawet zabawne. Snape postawił przed nim wyzwanie.  
— Harry… wszystko w porządku? — Dziewczyna spytała zaniepokojonym głosem.  
— Tak. A co?  
— Uśmiechasz się.  
Gryfon zarumienił się.  
— Właśnie Snape dał mi lekcje.  
— Lekcje? Jaką lek… — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a następnie na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. — On użył Legilimencji? — spytała szeptem z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. Harry przytaknął. — Ale…  
— Koncentracja i czujność.  
— Rozumieniem, że może jest to dobry sposób na nauczenie się odruchowego blokowania myśli, ale żeby na lekcji? Zwłaszcza podczas wykonywania tak skomplikowanego eliksiru, gdzie jeden błąd i wszystko mogłoby wylecieć w powietrze…  
— Hermiono, mówimy o Snape'ie.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.  
— To było niebezpieczne i nierozważne.  
— Nadal mówimy o Snape'ie — odparł z rozbawieniem.  
— Wydaje mi się, że ten pomysł ci się podoba — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
— Powiedzmy. — Spojrzał na nią i jego zielone oczy zabłyszczały dziwnie, co tyko zaniepokoiło ją jeszcze bardziej.  
— Harry. Co ci chodzi po głowie?  
— Zupełnie nic.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz czegoś głupiego.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł z powagą, ale jego oczy nie straciły swojego blasku. — Chodźmy do biblioteki. Musimy przecież znaleźć coś na temat tego kamienia księżycowego — dodał, zanim Hermiona zdołała coś powiedzieć.  
— Masz rację — westchnęła. — Chodźmy tędy, będzie szybciej.  
Harry kiwnął głową i weszli na ruchome schody.  
— Powiedziałaś Snape'owi, że chcesz zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów?  
— Jeszcze nie.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Powiem mu.  
— Kiedy?  
— Harry, proszę — odparła z rezygnacją. — Nie wiem kiedy, może jak będzie w lepszym nastroju.  
Brunet spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.  
— Snape, w lepszym nastroju? W takim razie nigdy mu nie powiesz.  
— Och, zamknij się — warknęła, otwierając drzwi do biblioteki i weszła, nie oglądając się na bruneta, który starał się powstrzymać uśmiech.  
— Nie sądziłam, że będzie tyle osób — wymamrotała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
Pomimo, że był to początek roku, to w bibliotece było sporo uczniów. Zwłaszcza z szóstego i siódmego roku. Skierowała się w kierunku działu o eliksirach. Harry westchnął i podążył za nią. Tylko Snape mógł zadać prace zaraz na pierwszych zajęciach. Dziwne, że nie kazał im pisać testu, tak jak zwykle to robił. Zerknął na jedną z ław, gdzie uczniowie; prawdopodobnie drugoklasiści, starali się w coś zamienić pergamin. Po kilku próbach pergamin wybuch z ostrym trzaskiem i dwójka uczniów podskoczyła na swoich siedzeniach, mrugając z zakłopotaniem powiekami. Mieli osmolone twarze. Harry zachichotał cicho i dołączył do niego jeszcze jeden rozbawiony głos. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Dziewczyna, która wyjrzała zza regału starała się powstrzymać śmiech zakrywając usta ręką. Na moment ich oczy się spotkały, jej były ciemnobłękitne. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i skierowała się w stronę regałów, gdzie znajdował się dział eliksirów, ale z książkami i czasopismami dla pierwszego roku. Snape będzie męczył kolejnych pierwszaków, pomyślał ze współczuciem. Westchnął i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Ciekawe czy nadal wygłasza tą swoją powitalną mowę o chwale i sławie. Zachichotał cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że pamięta ją doskonale. Opamiętał się, kiedy Hermiona wyjrzała zza regału i szturchnęła go łokciem, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Harry spojrzał w kierunku bibliotekarki, która właśnie szła w ich kierunku. Obydwoje cofnęli się szybko do najbliższych działów tematycznych.  
— Ał… — syknął ktoś cicho i Harry odwrócił się, słysząc brzdęk upadających książek.  
— Przepraszam — odparł, odwracając się i natrafiając na piwne oczy ładnej szatynki. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko. Gryfon schylił się, aby pozbierać książki i rozsypane notatki. — Mam nadzieje, że to wszystko — uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
— Tak. Dzięki — odparła, wpatrując się w jego oczy i chłopak poczuł się trochę nieswojo.  
— Jestem Ana Johson. — Wyciągnęła rękę i brunet uścisnął ją.  
— Jesteś Krukonką? — spojrzał na herb wyszyty na jej szacie i dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. — Ginny kiedyś wspominała, że się przyjaźnicie. Jesteście na tym samym roku?  
— Tak. To straszne co się stało — odparła cicho. — Ginny i Ron...  
— Tak — przytaknął. — Mam nadzieję, że szybko wypuszczą ich ze szpitala.  
— Harry — odezwała się nagle Hermiona, która pojawiła się przed nimi. — Mam już to po co przyszliśmy. Możemy iść... O cześć, Ana. — Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.  
— Cześć, Hermiona.  
— W porządku. — Skinął Harry i uśmiechnął się jeszcze na pożegnanie do Krukonki, która odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
Ana przez chwilę śledziła wzrokiem oddalającego się Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem.  
  
***  
  
Seamus, Dean i Neville już smacznie spali. W dormitorium było cicho, jedynie księżyc zaglądał przez okno. Harry przekręcił się na łóżku i wpatrzył w idealny, srebrny okrąg rozświetlający niebo. Nie było tak źle, pomyślał i lekko uśmiechnął się. Snape zachowywał się tak jak zawsze. Chłodny, złośliwy i ironiczny. Gryfon zmarszczył brwi.  
 _Słodki Merlinie, ja chyba postradałem rozum. Niech cię szlag! Jak możesz być tak spokojny, opanowany?_ Podniósł dłonie i zakrył twarz. To nienormalne. Poczuł, że drży na całym ciele, gdy jego pamięć wypełnił Snape nachylający się nad nim i patrzący przez jego ramię na eliksir. O mało nie spadł wtedy z krzesła. Mężczyzna był tak blisko, prawie czuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i ten słodki zapach, wanilia. _Czy tylko on jest w stanie go wyczuć? Dlaczego ten facet na niego tak działa?_ Jęknął spuszczając dłonie i wpatrzył się w sufit w zamyśleniu. Był podniecony, o tak. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. No ale on ma dopiero szesnaście lat! To normalne, że w tym wieku jest się pobudzonym. Jedynie nienormalną rzeczą jest to, że jest się pobudzonym na eliksirach! Patrząc na Snape'a! Zachichotał cicho, zdając sobie sprawę ze śmieszności sytuacji. To go trochę odprężyło.  
Co robić? Zignorować to? Zapomnieć? Nie. To nie będzie takie proste jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Najgorsze, że teraz nie był już całkiem pewny, czy chce o tym zapomnieć. Mistrz Eliksirów zaintrygował go swoim zachowaniem i teraz chciał odpowiedzi, wyjaśnień. Snape bez powodu nie całuje swoich studentów. Tak. Snape nie wymiga się od wyjaśnień i Oklumencja w odpowiednim momencie pomoże mu w uzyskaniu odpowiedzi. Miał już plan.  
Powieki opadły mu sennie i wtulił się w miękką poduszkę.  
  
***  
  
Harry zerknął na zegar, była osiemnasta. W bibliotece było już prawie pusto. Poprawił okulary i przewrócił kolejną kartkę. Nauczyciel od Obrony zadał im wypracowanie o zastosowaniu zaklęć defensywnych na uroki zadające rany cięte. Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, gdyż nie znalazł nic konkretnego. Tekst w książce raczej sugerował, aby unikać tego typu uroków, gdyż powodowały krwawienia. Lekkie lub silne, a nawet krwotoki, których zatrzymanie było bardzo trudne i mogły doprowadzić nawet do śmierci. Harry zanurzył pióro w tuszu i po chwili zastanowienia dopisał jeszcze kilka zdań do swojego wypracowania, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ich nowy nauczyciel od Obrony okazał się bardzo wymagający i naprawdę dobry. Harry musiał przyznać, że był nawet lepszy od Lupina, choć na głos by się do tego nie przyznał. Mężczyzna wydawał się mieć spore doświadczenie i naprawdę dużą wiedzę. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że nie faworyzował żadnego z Domów i oceniał ich sprawiedliwie.  
Harry był z tego zadowolony, bo nie musiał ponownie prowadzać spotkań GD i dzięki temu miał czas na swoje ponadprogramowe doszkalanie, o którym nikt nie wiedział. Przez wakacje nauczył się sporo, ale nie zamierzał tego ujawniać. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
— Co piszesz? — odezwał się dziewczęcy, ale nieznajomy głos.  
Harry podniósł głowę znad pergaminu i jego oczy spotkały się z ciemnoniebieskimi źrenicami dziewczyny, która nachylała się nad stołem. Jej długie, czarne włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. Teraz pamiętał. To ta dziewczyna, którą spotkał w bibliotece pierwszego dnia szkoły.  
— Wypracowanie na Obronę przed Ciemnymi Mocami — odparł i uśmiechnął się. — Znowu w bibliotece? Snape naprawdę musi was gnębić.  
— Kto? — Zamrugała z konsternacją.  
— Snape. Nauczyciel eliksirów. Widziałem cię pierwszego dnia szkoły w Dziale Eliksirów dla pierwszego roku — wskazał ręką w kierunku regałów i zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy brunetki.  
— Pamiętasz? — Odsunęła kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się jej zza ucha i powoli zsunęły na policzek. — Oni byli całkiem zabawni — zachichotała cicho.  
— Zdecydowanie.  
Dziewczyna usiadła przy stole i z zaciekawieniem wzięła książkę do ręki przerzucając kilka kartek.  
— To jest poziom szóstej klasy, możesz nie zrozumieć treści — odparł Harry, obserwując, jak jej twarz przybiera wyraz fascynacji i zainteresowania.  
— Te wszystkie zaklęcia i uroki, to musi być skomplikowane.  
— Tak, niektóre faktyczne nie są proste — przytaknął.  
— Uroki powodujące ból i powolną śmierć w męczarniach. To jest naprawdę niesamowite i przerażające. Nie uważasz? — spytała, podnosząc oczy znad tekstu.  
— Hmm… zgadzam się, że to przerażające, ale niesamowite… nie użyłbym tego określenia. Zadawanie komuś bólu i znęcanie się nad innymi, słabszymi, którzy nie potrafią się obronić jest jedynie oznaką słabości.  
— Więc uważasz go za słabego? — Spojrzała z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem i Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia.  
— Kogo?  
— Voldemorta.  
Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w jej oczy z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Nie dostrzegł w nich strachu, co trochę go zaskoczyło.  
— Przede wszystkim, uważam go za mordercę — odparł pewnie i w jego głosie zabrzmiał wyraźnie gniew i pogarda. — Zasługuje na śmierć.  
— Nienawidzisz go tak bardzo?  
Harry spojrzał na nią z konsternacją.  
— Zabił moich rodziców i najbliższych. Zadaje cierpienie i zabija innych. Czy ktoś taki twoim zdaniem zasługuje na miłosierdzie?  
— Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię rozgniewać.  
Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
— W porządku. Nic się nie stało. — Zmusił się do uśmiechu. — On… zresztą, i tak nie zrozumiesz.  
Dziewczyna zamknęła książkę i przesunęła ją w kierunku Harry'ego.  
— Rozumiem, ale to potężny czarodziej i nie można lekceważyć jego mocy. Czasami rzeczy są inne niż nam się wydają.  
— Wiesz, mówisz jak Dumbledore.  
— To inteligentny czarodziej.  
— Też tak uważam — przytaknął. — Jak masz…  
— Harry!  
Brunet spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał Seamus. Bibliotekarka z oburzeniem spoglądała na niego i upomniała go za zakłócanie ciszy.  
— Muszę iść — odparła cicho dziewczyna i wstała od stołu. — Cześć, Harry.  
— Jak masz na imię?  
— Julie — odparła z uśmiechem i skręciła między regały z książkami.  
Harry pozbierał podręczniki ze stołu i zakręcił kałamarz z tuszem. Wszystko schował do torby i skierował się do wyjścia.  
— Jak długo zamierzasz siedzieć w bibliotece? Kolacja zaczyna się za dziesięć minut.  
— Pisałem wypracowanie na Obronę i kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu — odparł zakładając torbę na ramię.  
— Czytałeś dzisiejsze ogłoszenia?  
— Nie. Coś się stało? — zapytał, widząc przygnębioną minę Seamusa.  
— Można tak powiedzieć — westchnął. — Rozgrywki Quidditcha zostały odwołane.  
— Żartujesz?  
— Nie. Ministerstwo nie chce ryzykować. Po ostatnich atakach Śmierciożerców. Oni są teraz bardzo ostrożni. Zwłaszcza po tej całej aferze w Ministerstwie Magii.  
— A Dumbledore?  
— Dyrektor się z nimi zgadza. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, to rodzice uczniów przysłali mu sporo listów z żądaniem odwołania meczów i zwiększeniem ochrony zamku.  
Harry zamyślił się. Podczas wakacji nie zastanawiał się, jak działalność Voldemorta może wpłynąć na funkcjonowanie szkoły. Wiedział, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny z powodu ataków Śmierciożerców, ale Hogwart, on zawsze wydawał mu się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. W końcu jest chroniony magią samego Dumbledore'a. To potężny czarodziej i Voldemort się go boi. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat on zawsze znajdywał jakiś sposób, aby zbliżyć się do szkoły, a tym samym do niego. Jeżeli i tym razem mu się uda… Szkoła już raz została prawie zamknięta.  
— Tak — odparł. — Masz rację. Niektórzy uczniowie nie pojawili się w szkole w tym roku.  
— Dziwisz się? — westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. — Mnie też starzy nie chcieli puścić. Myśleli o wyjeździe do Kanady. Zresztą nadal o tym myślą. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Mamy tam ciotkę, więc muszę się liczyć z tym, że w każdej chwili mogą mnie zabrać ze szkoły.  
— Przynajmniej byłbyś bezpieczny. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Nie możesz ich winić, że się martwią.  
— Tak, tak, ale oni nie rozumieją, że ja nie chcę uciekać — odparł z wyczuwalną złością i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Chcę tu zostać i w miarę możliwości pomóc. Nie powiem, że się nie boję, bo to nieprawda, ale wiem, że mogę coś zrobić. Cholera, ta bezczynność i wmawianie, że jesteśmy jeszcze dziećmi i nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać… wkurza mnie. Nie wydaje mi się, że jego obchodzi, jaki wiek mają jego ofiary.  
— Rozumiem cię doskonale — westchnął. — Jednak lepiej nie pakować się w kłopoty.  
— I ty to mówisz? — Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Myślałem, że moglibyśmy zebrać…  
— Nie — przerwał mu stanowczo Harry rozumiejąc, co Seamus zamierza powiedzieć. — Nie będziemy się w to mieszać.  
Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru popełnić błędu, który zrobił na piątym roku. Przez jego głupią akcję ratowniczą zginął Syriusz i w dodatku naraził swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Voldemort chciał jego i dlatego musi znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby go zabić bez wmieszania w to innych.  
— Ale…  
— Pamiętasz co było z Gwardią, którą stworzyliśmy? Wpakowałam dyrektora w poważne kłopoty.  
— Rozumiem cię Harry, ale musisz przyznać, że dzięki tobie nauczyliśmy się sporo i zaliczyliśmy egzaminy końcowe na naprawdę dobre oceny. Ta flądra z ministerstwa była koszmarna i nic nas nie nauczyła.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Tak, ona była okropna i zasłużyła na to, co ją spotkało.  
— Racja — zachichotał Seamus.  
— Jednak pomimo tego, nie zamierzam ponownie otwierać GD. Obecny nauczyciel wydaje się być całkiem w porządku.  
— No cóż, nie jest taki zły. Tak samo wymagający jak Snape, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego ma przynajmniej ludzkie odruchy — zachichotał i nawet Harry się uśmiechnął rozbawiony.  
— Racja — zgodził się.  
Harry nagle zamrugał, znajome uczucie ogarnęło jego umysł. Snape. Natychmiast odparł atak, nie pozwalając mężczyźnie wniknąć w jego myśli. _Mam cię._ Uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał Seamus spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
— Nie — odparł i rozejrzał się po korytarzu, szukając wzrokiem Snape'a. Dostrzegł jedynie fragment jego czarnej szaty, która znikła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do Wielkiej Sali. Kolejna lekcja, tylko że tym razem, to on wygrał. Profesorowi nie udało się wejść do jego umysłu. Harry poczuł się o wiele pewniej i teraz był już przekonany, że jest w stanie obronić się przed atakiem Mistrza Eliksirów, czy nawet Voldemorta. Uczucie ogromnej ulgi i dumy wypełniło jego serce. Nie był już tak bezbronny jak wcześniej. — Idziesz, Seamus?  
— Jasne — przytaknął. — Co do GD, to przemyśl to jeszcze — dodał po chwili.  
— Dobra, pomyślę o tym — odparł niechętnie i raczej dla świętego spokoju.  
Podszedł do drzwi i pchnął je lekko. Dzisiaj udowodnił, że potrafi obronić się. Teraz czas na wprowadzenie jego planu, którego celem był jego Mistrz Eliksirów.  
  
***  
  
— Severus, przecież to jest znakomity pomysł — odparł Karkowich. — Dzieciaki będą zachwycone.  
— Z pewnością — mruknął niechętnie i wszedł na ruchome schody. — Nic je tak nie ucieszy, jak możliwość swobodnego rzucana na siebie uroków.  
— Przecież już mieliście Klub Pojedynków. Przynajmniej tak mnie poinformował dyrektor. — Spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.  
— Zgadza się.  
— Więc w czym problem?  
— Za każdym razem było z powodu niego więcej kłopotów niż pożytku.  
— Nie myślisz rozsądnie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Oni potrzebują nauczyć się bronić, i to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Poza tym, to świetny sposób na odreagowanie stresu.  
Snape spojrzał na niego z powątpiewającym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Stresu?  
— Szkolnego, a także tego związanego z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.  
— I ty jesteś zdeterminowany, aby mnie wciągnąć w ten projekt? — Spojrzał na niego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
— Dlaczego nie? Z tego co mi wiadomo, to jesteś świetnie zorientowany w temacie i już prowadziłeś ten Klub. — Zamyślił się i dodał po chwili. — Większość z tych dzieciaków ma już szesnaście, siedemnaście lat, a wiesz że w tym wieku przychodzą im różne głupoty do głowy. Zwłaszcza, kiedy trzyma się ich w zamknięciu i zakazuje pewnych przyjemności. Zbyt wiele ograniczeń i brak zajęcia budzi agresję, frustrację, co w końcu prowadzi do jej rozładowania w niekontrolowany sposób.  
— Emocje, ach tak — odparł chłodno i zazgrzytał zębami. — Ty się doskonale na nich znasz.  
— Severus, naprawdę nie rozumiem twojej niechęci w stosunku do mnie — odparł lekko urażonym tonem.  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Czarodziej zachichotał, a Snape jedynie westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Ten facet doprowadzał go do szału i chciał się go pozbyć. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na jego towarzystwo.  
— Rozumiem więc, że proponujesz, aby rozładowywali ją pod okiem jakiegoś profesora? — odparł z rezygnacją. — W sposób kontrolowany?  
— Dokładnie — przytaknął i skręcili w korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali. — I dlatego potrzebuję…  
— Co znowu? — syknął Snape, przerywając mu i wpatrując się w tłum uczniów stojących w sporej odległości od nich; cisnących się i przepychających na korytarzu.  
Karkowich zmarszczył brwi i przyspieszył, widząc że Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i zdecydowanym krokiem kierował się w stronę studentów. Czarna szata Mistrza Eliksirów powiewała za nim.  
Uczniowie byli zbyt zaaferowani tym, co się działo w środku zbiegowiska i nikt nawet nie zauważył dwóch nauczycieli zmierzających w ich kierunku. W momencie, gdy Snape zbliżył się do grupy, usłyszał znajomy głos.  
— Odczep się od niej, Malfoy — warknął Harry.  
— To nie twoja sprawa, zjeżdżaj — syknął Ślizgon.  
— To moja przyjaciółka, więc jak widzisz, to jest moja sprawa.  
— Harry, daj spokój — szepnęła dziewczyna i chwyciła go za rękę, obniżając różdżkę, którą Gryfon trzymał skierowaną w blondyna. — Nie warto.  
— Posłuchaj jej. — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Przynajmniej raz, ta szlama ma rację.  
— Zbliż się ponownie do mnie lub Hermiony, a obiecuję, że pożałujesz tego — odparł z gniewem i zacisnął różdżkę w ręce.  
— Grozisz mi?  
— Nie, jedynie ostrzegam.  
— Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, Potter — dodał z jadem w głosie, gdy Gryfon odwrócił się, aby dołączyć do Hermiony. — Czarny Pan cię w końcu wykończy.  
Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.  
— Czarny Pan? — Odwrócił się do niego i szyderczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Więc nazywasz go swoim Panem. Sądziłem, że wasza rodzina nikomu nie służy. A tym czasem, płaszczycie się przed nim.  
— Jak śmiesz! — krzyknął i furia pojawiła się w szarych oczach, a różdżka niebezpiecznie zadrżała w jego ręce.  
— Przykładem jest twój ojciec. — Lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Gryfona. — Szkoda, że nie widziałeś go jak błagał o wybaczenie, wtedy… na cmentarzu…  
— Zamknij się! Powiedziałem ci, że zapłacisz mi za mojego ojca — zbladł zaciskając zęby. — Przez ciebie zamknęli go w Azkabanie.  
— Czyli tam gdzie jest jego miejsce — syknął Harry. — I chętnie bym go widział tam ponownie. Nie nacieszy się zbyt długo wolnością, to ci mogę obiecać…  
— Wystarczy! — krzyknął wściekle Snape, który przedarł się przez tłum. — Co wy sobie…  
— _Culter*_ — jasne światło wystrzeliło z różdżki Malfoya i zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył zareagować uderzyło w Pottera, który zachwiał się i upadł na kolana zaciskając zęby z bólu. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Malfoya z nienawiścią i pogardą w zielonych oczach. Jakaś siła pchnęła Ślizgona i uderzył on z dość dużą siłą o przeciwległą ścianę.  
— Ostrzegałem, Malfoy — wysyczał Harry.  
Wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani.  
— A nie mówiłem? — odparł chłodno i rzeczowo Karkowich. — Zbyt duże nasilenie emocji.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli z dezorientacją i niedowierzaniem na nauczyciela Obrony, który w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, wyglądał na zdecydowanie opanowanego.  
— Natychmiast się rozejść! — krzyknął z gniewem i furią Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Zszokowani studenci zrobili mu przejście i mężczyzna po stwierdzeniu, że Potter jest przytomny i nic mu nie jest, szybko podszedł do Malfoya. Dotknął dwoma palcami jego szyi. Chłopak miał wyczuwalne tętno, żył, był jedynie nieprzytomny. Strużka krwi popłynęła z jego ust i Snape mamrocząc zaklęcie skierował różdżkę na ranę, aby zatrzymać krwawienie.  
Natomiast Karkowich przyklęknął przy Gryfonie.  
— Panie Potter? — odparł miękkim głosem i chłopak spojrzał na niego. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Ja… trochę kręci mi się w głowie.  
— Powiedziałem, że macie się rozejść. Oprócz Pottera i panny Granger — warknął ponownie Snape posyłając zabójcze spojrzenie obserwującym. — Mam wam odjąć punkty, aby to do was dotarło?  
Niechętnie i szepcząc, uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ci, którzy znali ten urok byli wstrząśnięci. Młodsi, wyglądali raczej na przerażonych tym co widzieli.  
— Twoja ręka… — Nauczyciel Obrony spojrzał na stróżkę krwi wypływającej spod rękawa Gryfona.  
— To nic — odparł chłopak, starając się podnieść. Hermiona chwyciła go pod ramię i syknął z powodu piekącego bólu.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptała ze strachem w orzechowych oczach.  
— W porządku.  
— Potter! — lodowaty ton głosu sprawił, że Harry zadrżał. Miał kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty. Czarne źrenice jego nauczyciela, które teraz były utkwione w jego zielonych, przyprawiły go o dreszcze.  
— Potter, czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w kłopoty? — warknął z irytacją Snape i Gryfon spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.  
— Ja wcale nie pakuję się w kłopoty — wysyczał gniewnie. — Malfoy zacz...  
— Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za ton w stosunku do nauczyciela — odparł lodowato. — Natychmiast do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, niech pielęgniarka to opatrzy zanim wykrwawisz się na śmierć.  
— Tak jest, profesorze — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby i razem z Hermioną skierował się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał chłodno na swojego wychowanka leżącego pod ścianą. Chłopak był jedynie w szoku i nie potrzebował pomocy Pomfrey. Jednak dopilnuje, że będzie jej potrzebował, jak tylko się obudzi.  
— Co za kretyn — syknął Snape, podchodząc ponownie do dzieciaka. — Jak można być tak bezmyślnym gówniarzem?  
— Nie musiałeś być tak surowy dla tego chłopaka — odparł Karkowich i Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w jego szare oczy z zaskoczeniem. Przez chwilę kompletnie zapomniał o jego obecności. — Pan Potter jedynie się bronił i muszę dodać, że całkiem skutecznie.  
— Jeżeli nie zauważyłeś, to dwójka uczniów rzucała na korytarzu zaklęcia, z czego jeden użył uroku z dziedziny Czarnej Magii.  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Tak samo jak z tego, że ten urok nie został rzucony poprawnie. Gdyby był, to pan Potter, leżałby teraz nieprzytomny w kałuży krwi i musiałby tydzień spędzić w łóżku, a tak to jeszcze dziś wróci do siebie.  
— Może to do ciebie nie dotarło, ale to jest Hogwart, a nie Dumstrang i tu obowiązują pewne reguły, a jedna z nich mówi, żadnej magii na korytarzach, a tym bardziej Czarnej Magii. I nie podważaj moich metod wychowawczych — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Ty chyba nie lubisz uczyć, mam rację? — Podniósł z rozbawieniem jedną brew.  
Snape zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i zazgrzytał zębami. Co za kretyna dyrektor zatrudnił? Może w szkole, w której uczył, to nikt by nie robił z tego problemu, ale na Merlina, to był Hogwart! Za takie coś można wylecieć ze szkoły. W dodatku Potter znowu nie zapanował nad swoją mocą, cholera, głupi dzieciak. Czemu zwyczajnie nie odsunął się, przecież musiał znać działanie tego uroku.  
— _Enervate_ — wyszeptał.  
Chłopak drgnął i powoli podniósł powieki. Szare i teraz przerażone oczy spotkały się czarnymi jego opiekuna.  
— Mamy do omówienia pewne rzeczy — odparł zza zaciśniętych zębów. — Wstawaj. Idziemy do dyrektora.  
Chwycił Ślizgona za kołnierz i podniósł go.  
— Ja…  
— Zamknij się natychmiast, jeśli nie chcesz poczuć swojego uroku na sobie — odparł przy jego uchu jedwabistym głosem. — W dodatku wykonanego w stu procentach poprawnie.  
Malfoy zbladł jak papier i spuścił wzrok. Skinął głową.  
— Będziesz potrzebował świadka? — zapytał Karkowich.  
— Nie, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś doprowadził korytarz do porządku i powiadomił o całym zajściu profesor McGonagall.  
— W porządku. Jakby co, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Snape kiwnął głową. Nie miał zamiaru osobiście powiadamiać opiekunki Gryffindoru. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem winna ewidentnie leżała po stronie jego wychowanka. Wyrzuty i oskarżenia ze strony Minervy, to było ostatnie na co miał teraz ochotę. Pchnął chłopaka przed sobą.  
— Rusz się — warknął.  
Ślizgon niechętnie i lekko blady na twarzy skierował się w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Szli przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. Snape był wściekły. Bardziej na siebie niż na Malfoya. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Jak mógł nie zdążyć zareagować, przeszkodzić w rzuceniu tego uroku? Cholera, był nauczycielem i powinien kontrolować sytuację, a tym czasem, dwójka uczniów, którzy się nienawidzą odkąd pamięta, kompletnie zlekceważyło jego obecność. To było niepojęte. Widząc, że nie było nikogo w pobliżu, nagle przyspieszył.  
— Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — syknął cicho, chwytając zaskoczonego chłopaka gwałtownie za ramię i odwracając twarzą do siebie. Stali teraz w ciemnym i opustoszałym korytarzu. Snape przycisnął go do ściany, a palce boleśnie zacisnął na ramieniu ucznia. — Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię — warknął niebezpiecznie cicho.  
— Potter zapłaci za to, co zrobił mojemu ojcu — syknął z płonącym gniewem w szarych oczach.  
— I myślisz, że w ten sposób to załatwisz?  
Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział.  
— Nienawidzę go, a pan go broni! — wyrzucił z siebie, starając się desperacko uwolnić z uścisku swojego nauczyciela.  
— Nikogo nie bronię. Tym bardziej, nie Pottera — odparł lodowato. — A to co dziś zrobiłeś, udowodniło tylko jakim głupcem jesteś.  
— Nie ma pan prawa...  
— Nie zapominaj się — przerwał mu chłodno i wypuścił jego ramię. — Czy nie dociera do ciebie, że możesz zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły?  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
Dziecinny bunt w tych oczach jedynie uświadomił Snape'owi, że chłopak kompletnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swojego czynu, a co gorsze, nie ma w nim najmniejszego poczucia winy. Przez moment zastanawiał się jak bardzo ta nienawiść zaślepiła jego umysł? Do czego by się posunął? Odsunął jednak tą myśl tak szybko jak się pojawiła.  
— A powinno cię interesować — odparł chłodnym tonem. — Ryzykujesz całą swoją przyszłość, w dodatku zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony. Wpakujesz go w poważne kłopoty.  
— A co to pana obchodzi?  
— Wierz mi lub nie, ale mnie obchodzi. Jesteś moim uczniem i jestem twoim opiekunem. Nie przerywaj mi... — dodał widząc, że Ślizgon chce coś powiedzieć i irytacja pojawia się w jego szarych oczach. — Podczas, gdy jesteś w szkole, ja jestem twoim opiekunem i nie zamierzam tolerować tego typu rywalizacji pomiędzy studentami. Możecie się nienawidzić ile wam się podoba, ale następnym razem, gdy dzisiejsza sytuacja się powtórzy, to dopilnuję, że obydwoje dowiecie się, co to jest _prawdziwa_ Czarna Magia — dodał jedwabiście nachylając się w kierunku Ślizgona, który cofnął się o krok. Snape wykrzywił usta w delikatnym, lecz nic dobrego nie wróżącym uśmieszku. — Zrozumiano?  
— Tak jest, profesorze — odparł drżącym głosem.  
— Draco,… najlepiej zrobisz, jak zostawisz to tym, co znają się na tym lepiej — Ślizgon posłał mu lodowate i zarazem zaintrygowane spojrzenie. — Teraz pospiesz się — dodał po chwili. — Będę musiał wymyślić coś na twoją obronę. Nie waż się odezwać bez pytania i na Merlina, postaraj się wyglądać na kogoś, kto choć trochę żałuje tego co zrobił.  
Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści i bez słowa skinął głową.  
Podeszli do chimery i Snape wyszeptał hasło. Posąg drgnął i ukazały się przed nimi schody do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Weszli na nie, a chimera wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
  
— Jeszcze tylko chwilę — zwróciła się Madam Pomfrey do Harry'ego, kierując różdżkę na kolejne rozcięcie. Po chwili rana znikła, zostawiając po sobie czerwoną smugę. — To powinno wystarczyć. Zaczerwienienia do jutra rana powinny zniknąć. Masz szczęście, że urok nie zadziałał tak jak powinien — spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.  
— To nie jego wina — odparła Hermiona. — To Malfoy pierwszy rzucił urok.  
— Doprawdy. — Pokręciła głową z rezygnacją i niedowierzaniem. — Wasza dwójka jest po prostu niemożliwa. Zachowujecie się jak dzieci.  
— Ale…  
— Nie, panie Potter — przerwała mu, nachylając się nad nim. — Powinniście w końcu wydorośleć. Kiedyś te wasze głupie sprzeczki doprowadzą naprawdę do jakiejś tragedii. Severus... — dodała, widząc mężczyznę stojącego w drzwiach.  
Snape skinął głową i podszedł do łóżka Gryfona.  
— Co pani tu robi? — zwrócił się do dziewczyny.  
— Chciałam sprawdzić, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku.  
— Jak widać, przeżyje — odparł chłodno. — O ile się nie mylę, to teraz ma pani zajęcia i radziłbym udać się na nie. — Dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego i ten skinął głową uspakajająco.  
— Spotkamy się na zajęciach, Herm — odparł, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
— Obawiam się, że najpierw będziesz musiał odwiedzić dyrektora — odparł chłodno Snape i Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
— Do zobaczenia, Harry — odparła ze współczuciem i drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego zamknęły się za nią.  
Madam Pomfrey podeszła do Gryfona, zerkając zaniepokojonym wzrokiem w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Harry, wstań na chwilę — chłopak podniósł się z łóżka i Snape mógł teraz dostrzec kilka zaczerwienionych szram na jego torsie i ramionach. Zgrzytnął zębami. Chłopak miał naprawdę szczęście. W przeciwnym razie, to wyglądałoby o wiele gorzej. — Nie ruszaj się przez moment, bo będziesz miał nudności.  
Wyciągnęła różdżkę przesuwając ją od głowy Gryfona i zjeżdżając do stóp. Szeptała przy tym jakieś skomplikowanie długie zaklęcie. Harry poczuł dziwne mrowienie w mięśniach i zakręciło mu się w głowie, jednak po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.  
— W porządku, możesz się ubrać — odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. — Przyniosę ci eliksir łagodzący, który wypijesz przed snem. Możesz czuć się osłabiony, więc nie przemęczaj się dzisiaj. Zrozumiano?  
— Tak jest — przytaknął i wziął koszulę leżącą na łóżku, która była skrwawiona w kilku miejscach. Sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją różdżkę, aby oczyścić materiał, lecz zanim ją znalazł plamy z krwi znikły. Koszula znowu była śnieżnobiała.  
— Dziękuję — odparł, niepewnie spoglądając w kierunku Sanpe'a, który właśnie chował różdżkę do kieszeni swojej szaty.  
— Ne powinieneś się przemęczać — odparł sarkastycznie.  
— Severus — Madam Pomfrey posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami i zabrał się za zapinanie guzików. Snape stał oparty ścianę i przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Jego obecność niepokoiła Harry'ego, a to milczenie wręcz drażniło. Gryfon doskonale wiedział, że nauczyciel nie jest tu bez przyczyny. _Cholera._  
— No dobrze — odarł z rezygnacją, gdy dotarł do połowy guzików swojej koszuli. Spojrzał w czarne oczy mężczyzny z wyczekiwaniem. — Nie fatygowałby się pan tutaj tylko po to, aby powiedzieć, że dyrektor chce mnie widzieć.  
— Nie — przyznał neutralnym w swoim brzmieniu głosem. — Chcę cię powiadomić, że pan Malfoy, ma miesiąc szlabanu i zakaz opuszczania zamku. Ponadto, jeżeli jeszcze raz dojdzie do czegoś takiego, to _obaj_ wylecicie ze szkoły. I mam nadzieję, — Spojrzał bardzo poważnie na chłopaka. — …że przynajmniej _ty_ będziesz na tyle inteligentny i dojrzały, aby nie dopuścić do kolejnej tego typu konfrontacji.  
— Pan żartuje? — odparł z niedowierzaniem. Czy to była prośba? Nie, on nigdy nie prosi. Zawsze żąda lub wymaga.  
— Nie, panie Potter — odparł kwaśno. — To coś ważniejszego niż wasza głupia, wzajemna nienawiść. Pan Malfoy nie może zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły.  
— Przecież rzucił mroczne zaklęcie.  
— Jestem tego świadomy. Wiesz co się z nim stanie jak zostanie wyrzucony? — Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział. Ten kretyn dołączy do Voldemorta i swojego ojca. Stanie się kolejnym Śmierciożercą. — Jak widzisz, szkoła jest tym, co go na razie powstrzymuje od zrujnowania sobie życia.  
— Więc mam go lekceważyć?  
— Niezupełnie. Masz być jedynie ostrożny i nie dawać się sprowokować.  
— A jeśli mnie zaatakuje?  
— Wątpię, aby to zrobił.  
— Skąd może pan wiedzieć?  
— Po prostu wiem, to powinno ci wystarczyć.  
— To naprawdę pocieszające — prychnął.  
— Mam nadzieję, że wykażesz trochę więcej rozsądku i przemyślisz to, co właśnie ci powiedziałem. Co do twojej kary, panie Potter, to masz szlaban — dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwe.  
— Ale za co? — odparł wyraźnie oburzony chłopak. — Przecież nic nie zrobiłem. To nie ja rzucałem mrocznymi zaklęciami.  
— Ale ty nie potrafiłeś skontrolować swojej mocy.  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem.  
— Wcale nie. Kontrolowałem ją całkowicie — warknął ze złością i od razu pożałował tego co powiedział.  
— Naprawdę? — Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego unosząc prawą brew i jego czarne oczy zalśniły na moment dziwnym blaskiem. — W takim razie, za celowe użycie zaklęcia i zaatakowanie ucznia czeka cię tydzień szlabanu — Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Teraz jest sprawiedliwie, prawda?  
Nie, nie było, pomyślał Harry ze złością. Jak on go nienawidzi! Dlaczego ten facet jest taki wredny? Tydzień szlabanu, po prostu pięknie.  
— To jest…  
— Czy chcesz coś dodać, panie Potter? — Jedwabisty i cichy głos Snape'a zabrzmiał mu tuż przy uchu i chłopak kompletnie zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Snape był nagle tak blisko, prawie czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie zatrzymał. — Tak myślałem — dodał Mistrz Eliksirów, prostując się.  
Harry popatrzył na niego z lekkim gniewem w oczach, ale nie odezwał się. Czuł że serce, które nagle przyspieszyło, teraz zwalnia i jego rytm się stabilizuje. Usiadł na łóżku. Fala sprzecznych względem siebie uczuć wypełniła go i nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy złość była większa od dreszczy przyjemności, które nim właśnie wstrząsnęły z powodu tego niesamowitego brzmienia głosu.  
W pomieszczeniu teraz byli sami, gdyż pielęgniarka, która zerkała na nich od czasu do czasu, znikła za drzwiami kantorka.  
— Jak się czujesz? — Mężczyzna zapytał w końcu z chłodnym zainteresowaniem i Harry natychmiast utkwił w nim wzrok z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
— W porządku — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — To był zdecydowanie nieudany urok.  
Snape lekko się spiął.  
— Zostałeś uderzony mrocznym zaklęciem i mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?  
— Nieudanym zaklęciem — poprawił chłopak. — Nic się nie stało.  
— A gdyby rzucił je poprawnie, to tydzień byś leżał w łóżku. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego do jasnej cholery się nie odsunąłeś? Podejrzewam, że doskonale wiedziałeś, co to za urok.  
Harry nałożył na siebie wierzchnią szatę, a następnie spojrzał na Snape'a. Profesor wyglądał na zirytowanego i chłopak miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł też błysk zaniepokojenia w jego czarnych oczach. To było interesujące. Czyżby mężczyzna naprawdę się o niego niepokoił?  
— Tak, znam działanie tego uroku — westchnął. — Nie ma tarczy, którą mógłbym użyć, a za mną stało sporo uczniów i nie chciałem, aby urok trafił w któregoś z nich.  
— Więc wziąłeś go na siebie.  
— No tak.  
— Głupi, szlachetny dureń — prychnął z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.  
— Jestem Gryfonem.  
— W rzeczy samej. Poświęcenie masz we krwi.  
Harry zachichotał i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
— Czyżby się pan martwił, profesorze? — zapytał ściszonym, miękkim głosem. Snape wyraźnie spiął się i zacisnął usta w cienka linię. — To _miłe_ — dodał Harry z prowokacyjnym uśmiechem.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnął nerwowo. — Niech nie wydaje ci się, że...  
— Merlinie drogi! — Głos McGonagall rozległ się od strony drzwi i Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojej opiekunki. Wyglądała na złą i równocześnie przestraszoną. — Panie Potter, czekam na wyjaśnienia. Severus...  
— Pan Potter wszystko ci wyjaśni — przerwał jej szybko Snape. — Ja już rozmawiałem z dyrektorem, więc jak chcesz uzyskać więcej informacji, to sugeruję udać się do niego. Ja już wystarczająco zmarnowałem tu czasu.  
Pani profesor spojrzała na niego z irytacją i zacisnęła wargi.  
Snape wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i skierował się do swoich lochów. _Co za kretyn_ , pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem. Dlaczego ten dzieciak musiał wyprowadzać go z równowagi na każdym kroku? Bezczelny bachor. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się o niego trochę niepokoił. Czy to było aż tak widoczne? Chłopak patrzył na niego zdecydowanie inaczej. To spojrzenie… jakby prowokacyjne. Nie było w nim strachu, a raczej coś na granicy zainteresowania i ciekawości. Chłopak nadal nie potrafił zbyt dobrze maskować swoich uczuć. _W co ty grasz, Potter?_ Zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu i wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Usiadł za biurkiem i wyciągnął z szuflady testy, które ostatnio sprawdził. Za pół godziny miał kolejne zajęcia i musiał się do nich przygotować, a wieczorem czekała go jeszcze rozmowa z młodym Malfoyem.  
  
***  
  
Do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z poranną pocztą. Duży, szary ptak wylądował miękko na stole przed Harrym.  
— Nadal prenumerujesz "Proroka Codziennego"? — zapytała Hermiona zerkając jak brunet odwiązuje od nóżki sowy zwiniętą gazetę.  
— Tak, wolę wiedzieć co się dzieje. Nawet jeśli większość tego co tu piszą to same bzdury.  
— Całkiem rozsądnie — przytaknęła, podając sowie kruche ciastko. Ta zahukała z wdzięcznością i zaczęła je skubać. — Jest coś o atakach? — dodała, głaszcząc lśniące piórka ptaka.  
— Nie — odparł przeglądając strony. — Czekaj… — zatrzymał się i w jego oczy przybrały wyraz zaskoczenia.  
Sowa skończyła ciastko, zerwała się ze stołu i wyfrunęła przez okno.  
— Coś nie tak? — Dziewczyna zajrzała mu przez ramię z lekkim niepokojem.  
— Nasz Minister Magii został dyscyplinarnie zwolniony z pełnionego urzędu.  
— Żartujesz?  
— Posłuchaj…  
  
 _"… Z powodów, które nie są nam bliżej znane, Minister Magii w osobie Korneliusza Knota został dyscyplinarnie zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska. Oficjalne zawieszenie Go w wykonywaniu obowiązków Ministra Magii miało miejsce na wczorajszej Wielkiej Radzie Czarodziejów, w której brało udział sześćdziesięciu siedmiu czarodziejów. Obrady odbyły się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i były całkowicie tajne._ _  
Nie wiemy co było przyczyną tej natychmiastowej reakcji ze strony ministerstwa i podjęcia przez Wielką Radę Czarodziejów tak istotnej decyzji dla całego Świata Czarodziejskiego Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Jednak, jak nie oficjalne źródła donoszą, przyczyną natychmiastowego pozbawienia władzy wykonawczej obecnego ministra, mogły być dokumenty, które trafiły w ręce członków tejże rady. Niestety również ich treść jest nam nieznana, a sam Korneliusz Knot zapytany o wspomniane dokumenty, nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza ich istnienia…"_  
  
— Dalej są same domysły — mruknął Harry, przewrócił stronę i przebiegając wzrokiem dalszą cześć artykułu.  
— Piszą, kto będzie nowym Ministrem Magii?  
— Nie — odparł, podając gazetę Hermionie. — Pewnie dowiemy się za jakieś dwa lub trzy dni.  
— Może i lepiej, że go zmieniają — odezwał się Seamus. — Knot nie nadawał się na to stanowisko.  
— Chyba masz rację — westchnął Harry i zamyślił się. — W tamtym roku mieliśmy z nim sporo kłopotów. Dumbledore został usunięty ze szkoły, mnie oskarżyli o składanie fałszach zeznań. Nie wspomnę o naszej ubiegłej nauczycielce od Obrony, która była szpiegiem ministerstwa.  
— Racja — przytaknął i uśmiechnął się lekko, wpatrując się w stół Slytherinu. — Spójrz, Malfoy chyba nie dostał dobrych wieści. — Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — Dobrze mu tak.  
Harry natychmiast spojrzał w kierunku blondyna, który rzeczywiście był wyraźnie blady i przerażony. Brunet zmarszczył brwi przypatrując się mu z zainteresowaniem. Nagle Ślizgon podniósł głowę znad czytanego pergaminu i jego szare oczy natychmiast spotkały się z zielonymi Gryfona. Harry dostrzegł ku swojej konsternacji, że bladość i przerażenie na twarzy chłopaka przechodzi w furię i czystą nienawiść.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Cokolwiek było w tym liście, to wyprowadziło z równowagi tego kretyna, a ta świadomość sprawiła, że Harry poczuł się lepiej.  
Malfoy nagle wstał od stołu zaciskając dłoń na pergaminie i nie zwracając uwagi na Pansy, która o coś go zapytała, skierował się do wyjścia. Harry podążył za nim wzrokiem, gdy w pewnym momencie znajome uczucie pojawiło się w jego umyśle. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wyrzucić intruza ze swoich myśli, ale zamiast tego przywołał do umysłu wspomnienie pocałunku. Wizja jego i Snape'a na dziedzińcu szkolnym stała się wyraźna i Gryfon poczuł jak nagle Mistrz Eliksirów chce porzucić to wspomnienie i pochwycić inne. Jednak Harry nie pozwolił mu na to i jego nauczyciel poddał się wycofując. Gryfon uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Nie mylił się. Jego profesor wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.  
— Harry, w tą niedziele jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Wybierasz się? — zapytał Seamus biorąc z talerza kolejną kanapkę z szynką i majonezem.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy ze Snape'em i sięgając po dzban z malinową herbatą. — Muszę wstąpić do księgarni, a przy okazji chciałbym wpaść do Freda i Gorge'a.  
— Sam jestem ciekawy jak idzie im interes. Słyszałem, że Fred….  
Harry jednak nie słuchał. Ponownie zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Dumbledore wydawał się być w wyśmienitym humorze i był pochłonięty rozmową z profesor Hooch. Ich nauczyciel Obrony z entuzjazmem tłumaczył coś McGonagall, która słuchała go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i od czasu do czasu dyskretnie zakrywała dłonią usta, aby ukryć chichot. Natomiast Snape wydawał się być pogrążony w zamyśleniu. Zupełnie nieobecny, jakby był gdzieś we własnym świecie lub myślach. Na jego zazwyczaj poważnej twarzy brwi były lekko zmarszczone, a wzrok zatopiony w napoju, który znajdował się w szklanym kielichu obracanym w jego ręce. Blada, nieruchoma twarz, zupełnie jakby wykuta w marmurze, wyrażała spokój i niezwykłe skupienie. Harry w jednej chwili poczuł niepokojący chłód wokół serca. Coś jak samotność. Pomimo wielu godzin spędzonych na dodatkowych zajęciach z Oklumencji, ten mężczyzna był tak daleko od niego, był mu zupełnie obcy. Nie znał go i tak naprawdę, nigdy nie starał się go poznać. Nie miał pojęcia o jego prawdziwych uczuciach, myślach, pragnieniach, czy marzeniach. Harry w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że pragnął wiedzieć o czym myśli mężczyzna. Chciał poznać go, w pewnym sensie dzielić jego myśli i uczucia, jakie by one nie były. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Chciał być częścią czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.  
  


***  
  
Dwa, nagie ciała poruszały się bardzo powoli stykając się gładką, gorącą skórą. Splecione w ciasnym uścisku desperacko szukały kontaktu. Usta były tak gorące i tak doskonale miękkie. Delikatny pocałunek przerodził się w bardziej pożądliwy, wymagający. Merlinie, te usta były doskonałe. Zsunęły się niżej, obdarzając szyję pocałunkami i chętnie podążyły w dół, badając klatkę piersiową. Zadrżał i wplótł dłonie w czarne włosy. Gorące wargi zsunęły się jeszcze niżej zatrzymując nad pępkiem. Jego oddech przyspieszył i jęknął z przyjemności. Poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu.  
— Harry…  
Chłopak podniósł zielony, zamglony wzrok, który spotkał się czarnymi źrenicami Snape'a.  
— Harry. Obudź się.  
Gryfon nagle zamrugał i czarne źrenice zmieniły barwę na niebieską, a na miejscu czarnych włosów pojawiła się czerwona czupryna.  
— Ron…? — wymamrotał półsennie.  
— A kogo się spodziewałeś? — zaśmiał się rudzielec.  
— Ron! — zerwał się Harry i zarumienił zdając sobie sprawę co właśnie mu się śniło. Jednak ku jego uldze w pokoju było ciemno i Ron nie wydawał się zauważyć jego zażenowania. Dzięki Merl... jedną chwilę, oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się nagle. Ron. Ron tutaj? Przecież... — Wróciłeś do Hogwartu! — krzyknął podekscytowany i spojrzał z obawą na pozostałe łóżka, gdzie jego współlokatorzy smacznie spali.  
— Spokojnie, rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające, aby ich nie obudzić.  
Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Jak dobrze cię widzieć.  
— Ciebie też — odparł rudzielec i usiadł na łóżku przyjaciela. — Razem z Ginny przybyliśmy kilka minut temu. Dumbledore wolał nie ryzykować i przetransportował nas Świstoklikiem.  
— Mieliście jakieś kłopoty?  
— Nie. Mój tata miał z nami przyjść, ale mają teraz trochę problemów w Ministerstwie Magii i zamiast niego towarzyszył nam Lupin.  
— Lupin? Jest w szkole? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem.  
— Tak. I wiesz, zostaje na kilka dni w Hogwarcie.  
— Ale, po co?  
— Nie wiem — zamyślił się. — Chyba dyrektor potrzebuje go do czegoś. Nie wyglądasz na uszczęśliwionego — dodał, patrząc na przyjaciela. — Myślałem, że ucieszysz się na tą wiadomość. W końcu Lupin bardzo cię lubi.  
— Ciszę się, tylko… — westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Nie ważne. To ulga widzieć, że z tobą i Ginny wszystko w porządku. Razem z Herminą martwiliśmy się o was.  
— Hermiona martwiła się? — zapytał ściszonym głosem.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. — Wywrócił oczami brunet.  
— To dobrze… to znaczy miło z jej strony…  
Rudzielec lekko się zarumienił i Harry zachichotał, zastanawiając się, kiedy ten kretyn zdobędzie się w końcu na odwagę i wyzna dziewczynie, że mu się podoba. Od tego balu na czwartym roku, kiedy Hermiona pokazała się z Krumem, Ron wodził za nią oczami i rumienił się prawie za każdym razem, kiedy ta okazywała mu trochę więcej czułości i zainteresowania.  
— No i co cię tak śmieszy? — odparł oburzony rudzielec.  
— Nic. — Harry spoważniał. — Chodźmy spać. Jutro będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.  
— Masz rację — Ron wstał z łóżka Harry'ego i skierował się do swojego własnego. — Jestem wykończony.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Ron i Ginny ponownie są w szkole i są cali i zdrowi. To ogrzało jego serce.  
Cholerny Voldemort, zapłaci mu za to. Zapłaci za wszystkie zbrodnie, które popełnił. Dopilnuje tego. Za jego rodziców, Syriusza… Westchnął cicho w poduszkę. Lupin… Jak on ma z nim rozmawiać, jak spojrzeć w oczy? Harry nie miał pojęcia co powinien mu powiedzieć, kiedy staną twarzą w twarz. Nie chciał zobaczyć w tych szarych, zmęczonych oczach smutku. Wyraz tych źrenic sprawiał, że czuł się winny. Tak, częściowo to była jego wina i był tego świadomy, ale to z powodu Bellatrix jego ojciec chrzestny nie żyje. To ona ponosi winę. W pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że jego nienawiść do tej kobiety jest większa niż do Voldemorta.  
  
***  
  
Kolejny dzień nie różnił się od poprzedniego. W "Proroku Codziennym" było jedynie napisane o nieudanej próbie włamania do sklepu Olivandera i proteście, który odbył się w Ministerstwie Magii. Urzędnicy domagali się zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa w ich miejscu zatrudnienia, jak i objęciem dodatkowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi ich posiadłości i rodzin. Przyczyną było zaginięcie jednego z aurorów, który po skończeniu pracy nie wrócił do domu. Harry podejrzewał, że ze zniknięciem tego człowieka miał coś wspólnego Voldemort. Osobiście był przekonany, że wszystkie obecne tragedie są wyłącznie zasługą "jego i Śmierciożerców". Strach i panika, którą ten czarodziej siał wśród społeczeństwa, były doskonałymi środkami do podporządkowania sobie innych i Harry musiał przyznać, że dzięki takiej taktyce zyskuje on zdecydowanie przewagę w tej wojnie. Ta świadomość wprowadzała go w stan furii i zarazem zrezygnowania. Pomimo że spędził tyle czasu w bibliotece, szukając jakiegoś sposobu, wskazówki czy czegokolwiek innego, co pomogłoby mu zniszczyć Voldemorta, to niestety nie udało mu się nic znaleźć. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie powinien szukać. Co z tego, że znał zdecydowanie więcej zaklęć obronnych i uroków niż większość uczniów, skoro w żadnej księdze nie było takiego, które by pomogło mu pozbyć się mrocznego czarodzieja raz na zawsze?  
Dochodziła osiemnasta. Wstał zza swojego stolika i zaczął zbierać książki. W pół do dziewiętnastej był umówiony z Ronem i Hermioną. Mieli razem iść do Hagrida na herbatę. Wsunął pozostałe pergaminy do torby i podszedł do bibliotekarki. Podał jej pozycje, które chciał wypożyczyć. Ta spojrzała na niego nieufnie.  
— Czy to nie za trudna tematyka, jak na ucznia szóstego roku?  
— Jest tam kilka zaklęć, o których chciałbym przeczytać.  
Zmarszczyła brwi.  
— No cóż, nie mogę ci zabronić ich wypożyczyć. — Spojrzała na niego poważnie. — Jednak sporo tych inkantacji pochłania wiele energii magicznej, dlatego w twoim wieku, przy zbyt dużym wysiłku, możesz odczuwać osłabienie, a nawet mieć bóle głowy. Zalecam więc ostrożność w ich praktykowaniu.  
— Dobrze. Będę pamiętał. — Uśmiechnął się.  
Bibliotekarka machnęła różdżką nad książkami i wpisała książki do rejestru wypożyczonych. Chłopak schował je do torby i wyszedł z biblioteki.  
— Harry? — Miękki głos Lupina zatrzymał go i Gryfon wstrzymał oddech. — Zaczekaj.  
— Dobry wieczór, profesorze.  
Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho.  
— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem i nie musisz się do mnie zwracać tak formalnie. Wystarczy, Remus.  
— Dobrze... Remus — odparł niepewnie i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
Lupin spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
— Coś jest nie tak? Wydajesz się być zdenerwowany i mam wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.  
Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. To prawda. Przez cały dzień szukał sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, aby nie dopuścić do ich spotkania sam na sam. Bał się rozmowy, która niestety była nieunikniona. Poczucie winy wypełniło jego serce. Te emocje musiały być doskonale widoczne na twarzy chłopaka, gdyż Remus uśmiechnął się smutno i położył rękę na ramieniu Gryfona.  
— Chodź, porozmawiamy gdzieś na osobności. Co ty na to?  
Słowa były wypowiedzenie ciepło i z czułością. Harry z ulgą, ale i obawą skinął głową.  
— Wyjdźmy na dziedziniec szkolny — zaproponował mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko i otwierając drzwi. — Wiesz, gdy chodziłem do szkoły, to dość często przesiadywałem tu wieczorami. Pod koniec września księżyc zawsze oświetlał tę fontannę i odbijał się w wodzie. Zupełnie jak teraz. — Lupin usiadł na chłodnej, marmurowej ławce i zmącił dłonią nieruchomą powierzchnię wody. Ta zafalowała niespokojnie i po chwili ponownie stała się gładka. — Nienawidziłem tego widoku, ale bardziej nienawidziłem siebie. Przychodziłem tu, aby nie zapomnieć, że jestem potworem.  
— Nie jest pan! — zaprotestował gwałtownie Harry.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się smutno.  
— Większość właśnie tak sądziła, więc nie dziw się, że ja również zacząłem myśleć w podobny sposób. Byłem jedynie dzieckiem i nie rozumiałem wielu rzeczy, a nawet sądziłem, iż z jakiegoś powodu zasłużyłem na to, co mnie spotkało. Z tej przyczyny stroniłem od innych. Dopiero twój ojciec, Lili, Peter i… Syriusz pomogli mi zrozumieć jak bardzo się myliłem myśląc o sobie jako o kimś lub czymś gorszym. Jestem jedynie trochę inny, niż większość. To, że zaakceptowałem siebie, jest ogromną zasługą Łapy. Byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a pogłębiło się to jeszcze, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o mojej przypadłości. Czasami był naprawdę irytujący w próbach podniesienia mojego poczucia własnej wartości. On wiedział, że tu przychodziłem i przyłączał się do mnie. Rozmawialiśmy lub milczeliśmy, to nie miało większego znaczenia. Był przy mnie, gdy go potrzebowałem. Pomału przestałem nienawidzić siebie i tego, kim się stałem.  
Lupin zamyślił się.  
— Przepraszam… — wyszeptał chłopak, czując, że łzy zakręciły mu się w oczach.  
— Nie, Harry. — Lunatyk popatrzył w zielone oczy Gryfona. — Nie masz za co przepraszać. W tym, co się stało, nie było twojej winy.  
— Ale to przeze mnie zginął.  
— Zrozum. Nie powiedziałem tego, żebyś czuł się winny. Jego śmierć była zwykłym wypadkiem, który mógł spotkać każdego z nas. Syriusz nie chciałby, abyś się obwiniał o to, co się wydarzyło. Zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. Był dorosły i wierz mi, on nie był typem, który słuchałby czyichkolwiek rad, zakazów lub nakazów. Spójrz na mnie. — Harry podniósł oczy, w których był wyraźny ból i bunt. — Nie odebrałeś mu życia, a wręcz przeciwnie. Ty mu je zwróciłeś. W momencie, gdy uchroniłeś go od pocałunku Dementora, a przede wszystkim, gdy pokochałeś Syriusza jako swojego ojca chrzestnego. Zrobiłeś dla niego więcej, niż ktokolwiek by mógł. Nie zapominaj o tym. Życie dało wam szansę się poznać i być razem przez jakiś czas. Jestem pewny, że chciałby, abyś pamiętał te chwile, które było wam dane spędzić razem.  
— Ale… ale to było za krótko! — wyrzucił z siebie. — Chciałbym go o tyle zapytać! Powiedzieć! A teraz go nie ma…  
— Ja również będę za nim tęsknić. Dla mnie, jak i dla ciebie, był kimś wyjątkowym i bliskim. Takie osoby odchodzą dopiero, gdy o nich zapominamy. Dlatego nigdy nie zapominaj tych, których kochasz, a dadzą ci siłę i wsparcie, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował.  
Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale westchnął i uśmiechnął się do Lupina. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z czwartego roku, kiedy to duchy jego rodziców wyszły z różdżki Voldemorta i dały mu czas, aby mógł uciec. Inne wspomnienie, również bolesne, dotyczyło wydarzeń z Ministerstwa Magii, kiedy czarodziej starał się go opętać i posiąść jego umysł. To dzięki uczuciu, które żywił do Syriusza, udało mu się pokonać Voldemorta i ujść z życiem.  
— Tak, chyba ma pan rację.  
— Wiem, że mam. Więc głowa do góry i nie zadręczaj się, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Życie idzie naprzód i trzeba stawić mu czoła, a wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz.  
— Dziękuję — odparł, czując wyraźną ulgę. — Ta rozmowa mi naprawdę pomogła.  
— Cieszę się, Harry — odparł Remus, wstając i otrzepując swoją szatę. — Mi również była potrzebna. Wejdźmy do środka, robi się chłodno.  
Gryfon skinął głową i razem weszli do zamku.  
— Wpadnij do mnie jutro podczas przerwy. Mam książkę, która może cię zainteresować.  
— W porządku, profesorze. — Lupin zachichotał i Harry dołączył do niego. — Chyba dla mnie zawsze będzie pan profesorem. Najlepszym, jakiego mieliśmy.  
— Wasz obecny wydaje się być całkiem miły.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie wiem. Możliwe, że jest w porządku. Jednak nie ufam mu. Może jestem zbyt przewrażliwiony?  
— Nie dziwię ci się — odparł poważnie. — Wasi ostatni nauczyciele od tego przedmiotu raczej nie wzbudzali zaufania. Jednak wierzę, że Dumbledore wie, co robi.  
Harry miał już powiedzieć, że szczerze w to wątpi, ale powstrzymał się.  
— Ja też — odparł po chwili.  
— Harry, niestety nie mogę ci towarzyszyć do wieży, bo dyrektor chciał, abym się z nim spotkał.  
— W porządku, dobranoc.  
— Dobranoc. I nie zapomnij jutro wpaść po książkę.  
— Nie zapomnę.  
Lupin skinął głową i skierował na ruchome schody, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Gryfon uśmiechnął się do siebie i poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Potrzebował tej rozmowy. Szybkim krokiem ruszył korytarzem w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru i skręcił za najbliższy róg. Nagle głośnie prychnięcie rozległo się spod jego nóg i o mało nie wywrócił się o kotkę Filcha, która przebiegła między jego nogami. _Cholerny zwierzak_ , pomyślał z irytacją, czując, że serce mu przyspieszyło. _Co ją opętało? Wydawała się być przestraszona_ , zauważył. Zamyślił się, idąc ciemnym korytarzem.  
— Julie? — Postać siedząca na parapecie i spoglądająca przez okno odwróciła się w jego stronę i rozpromieniła się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Co ty tu robisz?  
— Obserwuję — odparła, poprawiając czarne włosy, które zsunęły się jej na twarz.  
— Co? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
— Wiesz, zawsze lubiłam to miejsce. Stąd jest piękny widok. Spójrz.  
Chłopak podszedł do okna. Rozciągała się z niego panorama na Zakazany Las i błonia, które teraz otulone były w mroku. Niedaleko małego poletka i starej rozwalającej się szopy na narzędzia stała chatka Hagrida. Na niebie już zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Pomimo że jeszcze było wcześnie, o tej porze zmrok zapadał wyjątkowo szybko.  
— Hagrid! — wykrzyknął brunet. — Cholera, zapomniałem o herbacie!  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
— Julie, przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć. Porozmawiamy innym razem.  
— W porządku. — odparła. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
Harry puścił się biegiem w kierunku wieży, gdzie czekała na niego Hermiona i Ron. Był już sporo spóźniony, ale miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie pójdą bez niego.  
Dziewczyna patrzyła za nim przez chwilę.  
— Mamy umowę — wyszeptała cicho i spojrzała ponownie w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. — Nie mogę odejść. — Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
  
***  
  
Co za dupek, jęknął w duchu, patrząc na kolejny kociołek, który właśnie zaczynał czyścić. Tydzień szlabanu. Cholera. I to z powodu Malfoya. Westchnął, biorąc do ręki kolejną ścierkę. Jego wczorajszy plan nie wypalił. Co z tego, że facet widział to wspomnienie, skoro nawet słowa nie powiedział na jego temat. Przecie musiał czuć, że ta wizja była celowo wybrana. W końcu wpuścił go dobrowolnie do swojego umysłu. _Dlaczego on jest taki lodowaty? Drań pocałował mnie i nawet słowa nie powiedział na ten temat._ Harry potrząsnął z rozdrażnieniem głową. Chyba zasługiwał na jakieś wyjaśnienie? Podniósł głowę i spojrzał z gniewem na mężczyznę, który siedział za biurkiem. Profesor był pochłonięty sprawdzaniem prac i zupełnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, jakby zapomniał o jego obecności. To zaczynało wyraźnie drażnić Harry'ego. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się twarzy nauczyciela. Wyrażała ona skupienie i w pewnych momentach irytację. Gryfon domyślał się, co jest tego przyczyną. Jak zwykle testy z eliksirów. Miał rację, pióro w ręce Snape'a przesuwało się po pergaminie miękko i bardzo szybko, zadziwiająco pewnie. Jedynie czasami zatrzymując się, aby po chwili ponownie rozpocząć pisanie kąśliwych i nieprzyjemnych uwag na temat treści wypracowań.  
— Potter. Potter!  
Chłopak zamrugał z zaskoczenia i spojrzał w czarne źrenice patrzące na niego chłodno.  
— Tak?  
— Miałeś się zająć tymi kotłami. — Mężczyzna odparł cicho i z wyraźnym chłodem. — Same się nie wyczyszczą.  
Harry przełknął ślinę i niechętne, ale z determinacją, wrócił do czyszczenia.  
— Tak jest, profesorze — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby bardziej do wnętrza kotła niż do nauczyciela.  
Zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że jak idiota wpatrywał się w Snape'a. Gorzej, obserwował jego dłonie, cudownie zręczne i pewne w swoich ruchach. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. _Ale ze mnie kretyn, nie ma co_ , pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem. Poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu z nosa, i odstawił do szafy wyczyszczony kocioł. Ponownie usiadł na ciepłym dywaniku, biorąc kolejny kociołek, który był zdecydowanie brudniejszy niż wcześniejszy. Skrzywił się na ten widok i z rezygnacją wziął szczotkę do ręki. Nie widział innego sposobu, aby pozbyć się tych zaschłych resztek z eliksiru.  
— Jeszcze czterdzieści minut szlabanu — wymamrotał do siebie.  
Zerknął w stronę nauczyciela, który ponownie pogrążył się w sprawdzaniu wypracowań. Mężczyzna w zastanowieniu przesuwał wskazującym palcem po swojej dolnej wardze, niespiesznie, zupełnie jakby w pieszczocie. Oczy Harry'ego zatrzymały się na tych wąskich i szczelnie zaciśniętych ustach. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Spuścił głowę i zacisnął prawie z desperacją szczotkę w ręce. _Merlinie, ratuj_ , pomyślał ze strachem.  
  
***  
  
Znalazł się w dużej, chłodnej sali, otoczonej kolumnami, na których znajdowały się pochodnie. Ich słabe światło było w stanie jedynie trochę rozjaśnić to mroczne i przyprawiające o dreszcze pomieszczenie. Z cienia, zza smukłych i wysokich postumentów, wyłoniły się postacie ubrane w długie, ciemne szaty. Spod kapturów naciągniętych na głowy migotały trupioblade maski.  
— Przyprowadźcie go. — Chłodny głos odbił się echem od nagich ścian.  
Dwóch Śmierciożerców wycofało się z kręgu i po chwili pojawili się ponownie, prowadząc przed sobą mężczyznę. Był on wysoki, szczupły, o ciemnych włosach i przerażonym spojrzeniu.  
— Igorze. — Czerwone źrenice zalśniły. — Podejdź bliżej.  
Mężczyzna spiął się i chciał cofnąć, ale Śmierciożercy, którzy go przyprowadzili, chwycili go mocno za ramiona i popchnęli w stronę swojego Pana. Karkarow potknął się i upadł na kolana, podpierając się rękami. Drżał i nie był w stanie podnieść głowy, aby spojrzeć w twarz swojemu Panu. Strach go paraliżował.  
— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał Voldemort.  
Czarodziej zadrżał.  
— Panie, ja…  
— Powiedziałem: patrz na mnie. — Jego głos stał się groźnym szeptem.  
Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i niepewnie utkwił wzrok w tych przerażających źrenicach. Nagle syknął, ból w jego umyśle nasilał się i już wiedział, że przegrał. Jego wspomnienia, strach i emocje stały się doskonale czytelne dla Voldemorta. Nieznośne cierpienie się skończyło, a on upadł na chłodną posadzkę, czując zawroty głowy i panikę. — Ja mogę to wyjaś…  
— Milcz — warknął z gniewem. — Wyjaśnić? Nie ma potrzeby. To, co widziałem, jest doskonałym wyjaśnieniem. — Nachylił się nad klęczącym mężczyzną i chwycił go za podbródek, aby spojrzeć w jego przepełnione strachem oczy. — Zawiodłem się na tobie. Nienawidzę tchórzy — odparł chłodno. — A to — wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni różdżkę należącą do Śmierciożercy, który właśnie przed nim klęczał. — już ci nie będzie potrzebne.  
Mówiąc te słowa, przełamał ją na pół. Czerwone iskry wystrzeliły z jej wnętrza, rozsypując się po posadzce i migocąc jeszcze przez moment. Karkarow wydał cichy jęk straty i zacisnął dłonie w pieści. Doskonale wiedział, że wyrok zapadł i czeka go śmierć. To już był koniec. Voldemort rzucił dwa, teraz bezużyteczne, kawałki patyka pod stopy mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się demonicznie. Zza jego pleców prawie bezszelestnie wyłoniła się wysoka postać, skrywająca twarz pod kapturem.  
— Czuję twój strach — odezwał się męski, hipnotyzujący głos. — Ciekawe, czy twoja krew jest również nim przesiąknięta.  
Drżąc, Karkarow spojrzał w kierunku postaci stojącej obok jego Pana i z przerażeniem dostrzegł pod kapturem lśniące złotem źrenice, które się w niego wpatrywały z wyraźnym głodem. Ustawione były pionowo, jak u kota. Natychmiast powstał z posadzki, chcąc uciec, ale został schwytany przez dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy go unieruchomili.  
Postać w płaszczu podeszła powolnym krokiem do swojej ofiary, która bez powodzenia próbowała się uwolnić z więzów. Palce zakończone ostrymi paznokciami przesunęły się w kierunku krtani mężczyzny, rozcinając napiętą skórę. Natomiast druga ręka wsunęła się we włosy, aby odchylić głowę w bok. Zanim Karkarow był w stanie sobie uświadomić, co się dzieje, ostre zęby były już zatopione w jego szyi i przeszywający ból, podobny do zaklęcia Cruciatus, wypełnił jego ciało. Desperacki krzyk przerwał ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna szarpnął się gwałtownie, ale to jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło jego sytuację. Ból nasilał się z intensywnością wysysania krwi. Po chwili ofiara poddała się, przestała walczyć i błoga senność zaczęła wypełniać drżące ciało. Śmierciożerca otworzył oczy, których blask już zanikał. Postać oderwała się natychmiast od szyi Karkarowa, który zamykając oczy, osunął się na posadzkę. Był martwy…  
Harry poderwał się na łóżku, oddychając szybko i niespokojnie. Czuł zimny pot na swoim ciele. Karkarow. Voldemort znalazł go i zabił. Nie, żeby los tego Śmierciożercy i tchórza go zmartwił, ale krew płynąca po jego szyi… Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia i przerażenia. Podciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je. Tak dawno nie miał już żadnej wizji. Tylko nie znowu, pomyślał ze strachem. Nie chciał ich mieć. Dlaczego teraz? Ten cholerny drań użył Legilimencji. _Niech to szlag_ , zaklął w myślach. Musi o tym powiedzieć Snape'owi. Jeżeli Karkarow wiedział coś, czego nie powinien…  
Gryfon szybko sięgnął po okulary, które leżały na stoliku i cicho, aby nie zbudzić śpiących kolegów, wysunął się spod kołdry. Nie musiał się ubierać, gdyż był w piżamie. Jedynie założył długą bluzę i sięgnął pod łóżko, aby wyciągnąć pelerynę niewidkę. Zegar na ścianie cicho tykał i wskazywał kilka minut po czwartej. Wyszedł cicho z dormitorium. Portret Grubej Damy odsunął się. W holu koło Wielkiej Sali było ciemno i chłodno. Z reguły nikt nie patrolował szkoły o tej porze, ale wolał być ostrożny i nie dać się złapać przez woźnego. Nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć. Korytarze były opustoszałe i zimne. Po kilku minutach dotarł do lochów i stanął przed kwaterą Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zapukał. Cisza. Zapukał ponownie, znacznie głośniej i bardziej niecierpliwie.  
Drzwi się otwarły i w progu stanął wyraźnie wściekły Snape. Miał na sobie swoją szarą koszulę nocną. W takim stroju Harry widział go tylko raz. Na czwartym roku, kiedy w nocy profesor o mało nie przyłapał go koło swojego gabinetu. Wtedy uratował go przed szlabanem fałszywy Moody.  
— Co, do diabła — warknął wściekle i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Jednym szybkim ruchem pozbył się jej. — Potter? — Na miejsce złości pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale tylko na chwilę. Snape chwycił chłopaka za ramię i wciągnął do swojej kwatery, zamykając drzwi. — Co ty tu robisz? — syknął niecierpliwie.  
— Miałem wizję. Karkarow nie żyje.  
Mężczyzna spiął się i jego wyraz twarzy nieznacznie złagodniał, choć na moment pojawił się na niej cień niepokoju.  
— Mówiłeś, że już nie miewasz wizji.  
— Bo od dłuższego czasu nie miałem — wzruszył ramionami. — Tym razem czułem się inaczej i nie bolała mnie głowa.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się.  
 _Przynajmniej mógłby tu zapalić_ , pomyślał Harry, zerkając tęsknie na kominek. W jednej chwili pojawił się w nim ogień i Gryfon poczuł się zażenowany, zdając sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jego drżenie, bo na pewno nie odczytał jego myśli używając Legilimencji. Wiedziałby o tym.  
— Muszę ją zobaczyć — powiedział cicho, zatapiając w nim wzrok.  
— Co? — zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.  
— Twoją wizję.  
Gryfon skrzywił się lekko i poczuł lodowaty chłód, który wypełnił jego ciało. Nie chciał ponownie tego przechodzić.  
— No… dobrze — wymamrotał z rezygnacją.  
— W takim razie, wpuść mnie i nie broń się. — Gryfon skinął głową i Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie. — _Legilimens_ — wyszeptał cicho.  
Harry natychmiast wyczuł jego obecność w swoim umyśle, nie bronił się, więc nie odniósł z tego powodu żadnego dyskomfortu. Będąc świadomym, że mężczyzna przegląda jego wspomnienia, sam przywołał to, które Snape szukał. Tym razem również jego profesor był świadkiem wydarzeń rozgrywających się w ciemnej sali. Zebrania Śmierciożerców, przemowy Voldemorta i śmierci Karkarowa. Wizja się skończyła i nauczyciel wycofał się z umysłu chłopaka. Przez moment nic nie mówił, jedynie go obserwował. W milczeniu wskazał ręką na fotel i Gryfon usiadł.  
— Twoja blizna nie bolała, bo to ty użyłeś na Czarnym Panu Legilimencji.  
— Co? — Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając się o kominek. — Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież ja spałem. Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, żeby… chcieć wniknąć w jego umysł!  
— Dlatego to jest bardzo dziwne — przyznał ze spokojem, który zaczynał Gryfona wyprowadzać z równowagi. Ostatnia rzecz, o której by pomyślał i której by chciał, to było szpiegowanie w myślach Voldemorta. Cholera, przecież od tego właśnie pragnął się uwolnić i w tym celu spędzał całe dnie na nauce Oklumnecji… i Legilimencji. Serce przyspieszyło mu nieznacznie.  
— Czy to z powodu mojej nauki Legilimencji? — spytał niepewnie.  
— Dobre pytanie, panie Potter — odparł Snape. — Odpowiedziałbym tak, gdybyś to zrobił świadomie i nie we śnie, ale ty spałeś.  
— Więc nie mogłem rzucić tego zaklęcia… — protestował, patrząc z nadzieją w te czarne oczy.  
— Podczas oglądania tej wizji stałeś z boku czy widziałeś to oczami Czarnego Pana?  
— Ee… stałem z boku.  
— Jesteś tego pewny?  
— Tak, jestem. Nie czułem jego emocji, byłem… świadomy swoich. Zupełnie jak w przypadku… — zawahał się i wstrzymał oddech.  
— Jak w przypadku przeglądania moich wspomnień — dokończył Snape, unosząc brwi i lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Więc rzuciłem zaklęcie — odparł do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, że nauczyciel go doskonale słyszał. — Jak to możliwe?  
— Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem. Pierwszy raz się spotykam z czymś takim. — Ze zmęczeniem pomasował skronie i zatrzymał palce na nasadzie nosa. Trwał tak przez moment, a następnie opuścił dłoń i podszedł do chłopaka. Uchwycił palcami jego podbródek i drugą ręką odgarnął włosy z czoła Gryfona. Spojrzał na znamię, marszcząc brwi. — Ta blizna ma więcej tajemnic niż nam się wydaje. — Zaczął przesuwać palcem wzdłuż wzoru, który tworzyła. — Dlaczego przeżyłeś? Byłeś zaledwie rocznym dzieckiem, jedynie bezbronnym dzieckiem. Skąd w tobie tyle mocy? — Głos mężczyzny stał się miękki, prawie jedwabisty. Harry zadrżał od jego brzmieniem. Czuł się dziwnie oszołomiony pod delikatnym, wręcz czułym dotykiem mężczyzny. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, czy odezwać. — Tak, Czarny Pan przekazał ci część swoich umiejętności, swojej potęgi. To niebezpieczne, kuszące… — Mroczne, roziskrzone oczy Mistrza Eliksirów spojrzały w zielone i błyszczące źrenice Gryfona, w których pojawił się strach. Snape wypuścił podbródek chłopaka i cofnął się, odwracając od niego. Harry przez moment starał się poskładać myśli, które teraz niespokojnie wirowały mu w głowie. — Jedynym racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem, panie Potter, są _emocje_. Nie potrafisz sobie radzić z własnymi uczuciami i łatwo je odczytać nawet bez rzucania zaklęcia Legilimens. — Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał ponownie w jego zielone oczy. — Wyczuwasz nastroje, emocje Czarnego Pana, pomimo że nie atakuje twojego umysłu. Może właśnie to sprawiło, iż podświadomie rzuciłeś zaklęcie. Znałeś osobiście jego ofiarę. To również mogło mieć wpływ na użycie przez ciebie Legilimencji. Możliwe, że zrobiłeś to instynktownie.  
— Więc co mam robić?  
— Musisz nauczyć się panować nad emocjami i swoją mocą.  
— Wiem, ale to nie jest proste — westchnął. — Profesorze, czy Karkarow wiedział, że pan...  
— Że ja co?  
— No, że pan jest szpiegiem.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— Dlaczego pytasz?  
Harry wziął głębszy oddech i spojrzał na nauczyciela.  
— Bo Vol... on... — poprawił się, widząc jak Snape spina się w sobie. — ...widział jego wspomnienia i mógłby pan mieć kłopoty, jeśli Karkarow wiedział coś, czego nie powinien.  
— Obchodzi cię, czy Czarny Pan odkryje prawdę? — spytał, unosząc prawą brew. W jego oczach Harry dostrzegł lekkie niedowierzanie i coś w rodzaju rozbawienia. To trochę go zirytowało.  
— Oczywiście, że obchodzi — odparł, marszcząc czoło. — Nie chcę widzieć, jak rzuca na pana zaklęcie uśmiercające.  
— Wierz mi, panie Potter, gdyby wiedział, to nie dałby mi tak szybko umrzeć — odparł chłodno, a po chwili uśmiechnął i w jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. — Skąd u ciebie ta pewność, że naprawdę zdradziłem Czarnego Pana? Przez pięć lat podejrzewałeś mnie na każdym kroku. A jeśli miałeś rację co do mnie?  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i zaskoczeniem. Przez jeden moment miał wrażenie, że jego serce się zatrzymało. Słowa Snape'a wdarły się w jego umysł, a ich sens był aż nazbyt zrozumiały i wstrząsający równocześnie. Czy miał pewność? Tak naprawdę nie miał żadnej.  
— Dyrektor ufa panu i ja ... również — odparł ostrożnie.  
— Zaufanie to słabość. Zdobywając je można manipulować osobami dla własnego pożytku, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Jego zdobycie może potrwać lata, ale czasami warto się poświęcić. Ufność to potężna broń, panie Potter. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
— Nie musi mi pan przypominać — odparł zirytowany. Ten facet był niemożliwy. _Czy zawsze musi robić wszystko, aby zrażać do siebie ludzi? Co z nim nie tak?_ — Poza tym, gdyby chciał mnie pan zabić, to już dawno byłbym martwy. Było wystarczająco wiele okazji do tego.  
— Zważ na to, że może Czarny Pan ma względem ciebie inne plany.  
— Inne plany? — Oburzenie Harry'ego sięgnęło zenitu i podniósł się gwałtownie z fotelu. — Jakie inne plany może mieć względem mnie ten morderca, jak nie zabicie mnie?  
— Są gorsze rzeczy od śmierci.  
Harry nagle odniósł wrażenie jakby słyszał Dumbledore'a. Wtedy, w Ministerstwie, dyrektor to samo powiedział do Voldemorta. Zagotowało się w nim z irytacji.  
— Mam tego dość! — warknął Harry i spojrzał na mężczyznę z gniewem. — W momencie zgodzenia się na te cholerne lekcje Oklumencji zdecydowałem się w końcu zaufać panu. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, aby ta cienka nić porozumienia została przerwana. Jestem już zmęczony. Nie ufam dyrektorowi, a komuś muszę! Komuś, kto może coś zrobić, kto ma więcej doświadczenia.  
Snape patrzył na niego czarnymi źrenicami, w których Harry nie dostrzegł żadnych emocji.  
— Wybrałeś nieodpowiednią osobę — odparł zaskakująco cicho i akcentując każdy wyraz. — Nie powinieneś mi ufać.  
— Właśnie dlatego ci ufam! — wybuchł w końcu, gdy jego emocje wzięły górę. To było absurdalne, ale taka była prawda. Kompletny brak zaufania do tego faceta wzbudzał w nim zaufanie. Jeżeli on naprawdę był po stronie Voldemorta i działał na niekorzyść Zakonu, to był w tym cholernie dobry.  
— Popełniasz błąd.  
— Nie sądzę — odparł z niezwykłą pewnością w swoim głosie i Snape drgnął. — Strona Voldemorta, strona Dumbledore'a, a może ja chcę być po swojej własnej?  
Zapadła głucha cisza.  
Harry dostrzegł, jak coś na krótki moment pojawia się w oczach Snape'a i podszedł szybkim, pewnym krokiem do mężczyzny. Miał już dość tej rozmowy. Snape nawet nie drgnął, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Gryfon poczuł, że serce mu bije szybciej, a oddech więźnie w gardle. Musi wiedzieć, musi mieć pewność. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął szyi mężczyzny. _Słodki Merlinie, co ja robię?_ Ta myśl zawirowała mu w umyśle, ale było już za późno. Jego usta dotknęły ciepłych ust Snape'a i zamknęły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Te wargi były tak miękkie, jak zapamiętał, wręcz idealne. Tak, to było to, nawet pomimo tego, że nie otworzyły się dla niego, jedynie zadrżały nieznacznie. Z wyraźnym uczuciem zawiedzenia przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Na twarzy profesora nie było żadnych emocji.  
Nic. Zupełna pustka.  
Nie było gniewu, złości, czy… pożądania, które teraz tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć w tych czarnych oczach. Jednak tam nie było nic. Czego on oczekiwał? Czego chciał? Co pragnął udowodnić?  
— Myślisz, że co zrobiłeś?  
Cisza.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale słowa, które jeszcze chwilę temu chciał wyrzucić z siebie, teraz nie miały sensu, nic nie znaczyły. Zamknął je w poczuciu winy i zagubienia.  
— Wyjdź.  
Zawahał się, ale nie spuścił wzroku z oczu mężczyzny.  
— Powiedziałem: wyjdź! – syknął Snape bardzo cicho, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Gryfon przygryzł wargi i odwrócił w kierunku drzwi. Gdy tylko pojawił się na korytarzu, oparł się o chłodny kamień i uderzył w niego pięścią z wściekłością. _Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Cholerny drań! Dlaczego on zawsze musi wszystko utrudniać?_ Zirytowany i wyraźnie zły ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Wyszeptał hasło. Gruba Dama podniosła sennie powieki i lekko zła wpuściła go do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. W kominku palił się już ogień. Wszedł schodami do swojego dormitorium. Zasłony w sypialni były zaciągnięte i w pomieszczeniu było ciemno.  
— Na hipogryfa — jęknął zaspany Ron, którego obudził hałas, jakiego narobił Harry, przewracając krzesło przy próbie dotarcia do łóżka. — Jest piąta nad ranem, gdzie cię nosi? — dodał, zerkając zaspanymi oczami na zegar wiszący na ścianie.  
— Źle się poczułem — mruknął, rozcierając obolałe kolano. — Śpij — dodał, zrzucając z siebie ubranie i wsuwając się pod ciepłą pościel.  
Rudzielcowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, bardziej do siebie, niż bruneta i, przekręcił się na brzuch, zasnął prawie natychmiast.  
Natomiast Harry przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nadal czuł się jak kretyn i był wściekły sam na siebie. Co go podkusiło, aby pocałować Snape'a? Cholera, byli sami, idealna okazja i nie mógł z niej nie skorzystać. To był impuls, nad którym nie potrafił zapanować. Nie chciał nad tym panować. Niech to szlag, pomyślał z rozpaczą. Zbłaźnił się przed nauczycielem. Snape miał rację. Co on oczekiwał? Że jego profesor odwzajemni pocałunek? Niech go szlag! Tak, właśnie tego oczekiwał, a mówiąc ściśle, miał taką nadzieję. _Nie, to się tak nie skończy_ , pomyślał z determinacją zanim zasnął.

***  
  
Niedzielny poranek zapowiadał się ciepło i słonecznie. Dzień był idealny na wyjście do Hogsmeade, na które wszyscy, począwszy od trzecioklasistów, czekali z niecierpliwością i podekscytowaniem. Śniadanie minęło na rozmowach i dokładnemu planowaniu dnia w wiosce czarodziejów.  
— Ron, rusz się! — krzyknęła Hermiona z pokoju wspólnego.  
— Już idę. — Wywrócił oczami, schodząc po schodach. — Co ona taka niecierpliwa? — dodał, szepcząc do ucha Harry'ego.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Choć ostatnio wydawała się być wyraźnie szczęśliwa.  
Rudzielec spojrzał na dziewczynę, która zapinała kurtkę. Podeszła do nich i chwyciła obu chłopców za rękawy.  
— Naprawdę powinniśmy już iść — dodała z podekscytowaniem.  
— Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Umówiłaś się, czy co? — Zachichotał i dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, co nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego. Brunet zmarszczył brwi.  
— A co cię to obchodzi? — Wzruszyła ramionami. — McGonagall będzie zła, jak się spóźnimy. Wiecie przecież, że mamy eskortę do Hogsmeade i nauczyciel nie będzie na nas czekał.  
— Tak, wiemy — przyznał rudzielec i ruszył do wyjścia.  
Portret zamknął się za nimi.  
— Całe szczęście, że nie idzie z nami ten nietoperz. — Ron wyszczerzył się.  
— Och, daj spokój — zirytowała się Hermiona.  
— Nie wiem czy nie wolałbym jego niż Karkowicha — odparł Harry.  
— Coś ty taki cięty na tego faceta? — Rudzielec spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Przecież nie możesz woleć Snape'a od niego?  
Na temat tego, kogo by wolał, to nie zamierzał się wypowiadać. Jednak faktem było, że nie ufał nowemu nauczycielowi Obrony. Nieważne jak byłby miły czy sprawiedliwy.  
— Lepiej się ruszajmy, bo McGonagall naprawdę się wścieknie — odparł brunet, kierując się do wyjścia.  
Pozostała dwójka przytaknęła i wyszła z wieży Gryffindoru. Skierowali się na dziedziniec szkolny, gdzie czekało już sporo uczniów i kilku nauczycieli, którym wcześniej zostali przydzieleni studenci. Oczywiście tylko ci, co posiadali zezwolenie rodziny czy opiekunów na wyście poza teren szkoły. Grupa Gryffonów przypadła profesorowi od Obrony. Po sprawdzeniu obecności wszyscy grupkami udali się do Hogsmeade.  
  
W wiosce, po ustaleniu godziny i miejsca spotkania, uczniowie rozeszli się. Harry, Ron i Hermiona po skończeniu zakupów postanowili wpaść do "Trzech Mioteł" na piwo kremowe. W barze było duszno i gwarno. Kelnerzy i kelnerki uwijali się między stolikami zaskakująco sprawnie i szybko. Gryfoni z zaskoczeniem stwierdzili, że wystrój wnętrza zmienił się od ich ostatniej wizyty. Przybyło więcej stołów i krzeseł. Barek wydawał się być szerszy i obsługiwało go dwóch barmanów. W samym kącie stał wysoki kominek z czerwonej cegły, w którym palił się ogień. Przed paleniskiem leżał ogromny, miękki dywan. Bawiła się na nim piątka dzieci w wieku od czterech do siedmiu lat. Obok stały stoliki, przy których prawdopodobnie siedzieli ich rodzice. Od czasu do czasu zerkali w kierunku swoich pociech. Dzieci jednak wydawały się być pochłonięte zabawą i nie zdawały się dostrzegać troskliwego wzroku swoich opiekunów. Jedna z bawiących się dziewczynek, ciemnowłosa, o niebieskich oczach, starała się pochwycić złote i srebrne rybki, które czasami wyskakiwały ze zmieniającego co jakiś czas swoją barwę dywanu. Gdy się jej to udało, to w jej ręce zamieniały się one w cukierki.  
— Czyż nie są rozkoszne? — powiedziała Hermiona, zapatrzona w roześmiane twarze dzieci.  
— Tak — przytaknął Harry. — Mają szczęście. Nie mają pojęcia, że wokół nich panuje wojna.  
Hermiona westchnęła ze smutkiem.  
— Masz rację.  
— Ale miałaś nam o czymś powiedzieć — odparł Harry, opierając się o oparcie krzesła.  
— A, racja!  
Wyraźnie rozpromieniała na twarzy.  
— O czym? — zainteresował się rudzielec, sięgając po kruche ciasteczka znajdujące się w płaskim koszyku na stole.  
— Od listopada, zaraz po Święcie Duchów, rozpoczynam dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów.  
Ron zakrztusił się herbatnikiem i brunet musiał go klepnąć w plecy. Sam zaś z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się dziewczynie.  
— Że jak? — zapytał zszokowany rudzielec, gdy był już w stanie przemówić. — Nie mówisz poważnie?  
— Jak najbardziej. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — W przyszłości chcę ubiegać się o tytuł Mistrzyni Eliksirów.  
— Zamierzasz spędzać swój wolny czas z tym nietoperzem?! Całkowicie oszalałaś. Snape się na to zgodził?  
— Tak — przyznała ze spokojem. — W pierwszej chwili miałam wrażenie, że mnie wyrzuci ze swojego gabinetu, ale był bardzo opanowany. Patrzył na mnie bez słowa, a następnie powiedział, że warto spróbować.  
— Gratuluję, Herm — odezwał się Harry, uśmiechając. — To naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość. Ciszę się, że w końcu zdecydowałaś się zaryzykować i go o to zapytać.  
— Dzięki.  
— Ty o tym wiedziałeś? — Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. — I nie odwiodłeś jej od tego pomysłu?  
— Ron! — syknęła dziewczyna. — To moja szansa i nie zamierzam jej zmarnować.  
— Ale Snape…  
— Jest wspaniałym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nikt nie we na ich temat tyle, co on i zamierzam skorzystać z jego wiedzy, jeżeli mam taką możliwość. A skoro się zgodził na te zajęcia, to znaczy, że mogę sobie poradzić. Profesor Snape nie przecenia zdolności swoich uczniów.  
— No dobrze, nie złość się. — Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. — Najpierw Harry, a teraz ty. Ten facet krąży nad nami jak cień. Dobrze, że ja już nie muszę chodzić na eliksiry.  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami i wzięła kufel z piwem. Harry spojrzał na zakłopotanego Rona i zdecydował się zostawić ich na chwilę samych. Wstał od stolika i skierował się do barku, aby zamówić kolejne piwo.  
— O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi, Ron? — zapytała spokojnie.  
— Cóż, nie będziemy ze sobą spędzać już tyle czasu, co wcześniej. Nasze palny lekcji się różnią. Harry ma dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snape'em, a teraz jeszcze i ty.  
— To normalne. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Mamy teraz więcej obowiązków, ale to nie znaczy, że z tego powodu nasza przyjaźń się ma rozpaść. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem i tak będzie nadal — dodała, kładąc swoją rękę na jego.  
Rudzielec zarumienił się lekko.  
— Ja chciałem zapytać… Herm…  
— Hermiona…  
— Wiktor! Jednak udało ci się wyrwać.  
Szybko wstała od stolika i pocałowała przybyłego delikatnie w usta. Chłopak odwzajemnił powitalnego całusa i przytulił ją na moment. Harry, który właśnie doszedł do stolika z kuflem w ręce, i Ron patrzyli na nich w wyraźnym zaskoczeniu. Rudzielec wyglądał jak ryba z otwartymi ustami i tępym wzrokiem utkwionym w Krumie. Harry pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku i spojrzał niepewnie na rudzielca. Szturchnął go łokciem i chłopak zamknął usta. Jego twarz była spięta, a w niebieskich źrenicach pojawiła się niechęć, gdy spostrzegł jak ręka Wiktora, która spoczywała na pasie dziewczyny, wyraźnie nie miała zamiaru zmienić swojego położenia.  
— Harry. — Krum podszedł do bruneta, uwalniając dziewczynę z objęcia.  
— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie.  
— Tak, od roku. — Wiktor odparł uprzejmym tonem i spojrzał w kierunku Rona, do którego również wyciągnął rękę.  
Rudzielec uścisnął ją, choć zrobił to niechętnie. Krum uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i obchodząc stół, odsunął krzesło, na którym ponownie usiadła dziewczyna. Sam sobie dosunął jeszcze jedno, zajmując miejsce obok niej. Panująca chwilowo napięta atmosfera znikła i Harry z entuzjazmem dołączył się do rozmowy, znajdując z łatwością wspólne tematy z Wiktorem. Jedynie Ron wydawał się nie brać zbyt aktywnego udziału w konwersacji. Był raczej biernym obserwatorem z lekko nadąsaną miną. Brunet po kilku niezbyt udanych próbach wciągnięcia go do poruszanych tematów zrezygnował z tego zamiaru.  
Nie minęła nawet godzina, a Harry dopił swoje piwo i skinął na kelnerkę, aby podała mu rachunek.  
— Nie zamawiasz nic więcej? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Nie. Muszę was opuścić — odparł, wstając od stołu i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do zebranych. — Mam jeszcze wstąpić do księgarni Madam Vince, a mogę nie zdążyć przed powrotem do Hogwartu.  
— W porządku. — Wiktor skinął głową na pożegnanie. — Było miło cię widzieć.  
— Ciebie również. Ron, może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? — zapytał brunet, spoglądając na rudzielca, który wpatrywał się chłodnym wzrokiem w parę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego.  
— Myślę, że jeszcze tu zostanę — odparł, nie patrząc na Harry'ego.  
— Pomógłbyś mi coś wybrać — dodał brunet bardziej z naciskiem.  
Rudzielec odwrócił się do niego z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.  
— Poradzisz sobie. Wiesz, że nie lubię księgarń i chodzę tam tylko wtedy, kiedy muszę.  
Tępak, pomyślał Harry z politowaniem i spojrzał na Hermionę przepraszająco. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, jedynie westchnęła i chwyciła Wiktora za rękę.  
— Spotkamy się na umówionym miejscu — odezwała się.  
Harry skinął głową. Założył płaszcz i wyszedł z baru, kierując się w stronę księgarni. Na zewnątrz było przyjemnie ciepło, jedynie lekki, jesienny wiatr kołysał koronami drzew rosnących w pobliskim parku, który mijał. Czarodzieje wychodzili ze sklepów z torbami zakupów, albo przechadzali się uliczkami. Co chwila w polu widzenia Harry'ego pojawiali się jacyś uczniowie z Hogwartu, a nawet miał wrażenie, że widział profesor Hooch wchodzącą do sklepu z miotłami. Na wystawie był najnowszy model Nimbusa. Westchnął. Nie miał na to czasu. Zresztą, mecze zostały odwołane i nowa miotła nie była mu już potrzebna.  
Skręcił w uliczkę za rogiem i stanął przed księgarnią. Na wystawie wisiały plakaty nowego Ministra Magii, a raczej pani minister. Szatynka, około czterdziestu pięciu lat, siedziała w fotelu i poprawiała okulary, które zsuwały się jej z nosa. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie i wskazywała na migoczące napisy u dołu ogłoszenia. Harry musiał przyznać, że kobieta wyglądała całkiem sympatycznie i wzbudzała zaufanie. Dopiero dwa dni dzierżyła urząd, a już w każdym czasopiśmie artykuły opisywały jej życie osobiste i plany modernizacji ministerstwa, które niektórym się podobały, a innym nie. Komentarzy i wywiadów na ten temat było więcej niż informacji o nowych atakach Śmierciożerców, które zajmowały ostatnie strony gazet.  
Gryfon pchnął drzwi księgarni, uruchamiając przy tym dzwonek imitujący śpiew kosa. W środku było ciepło i przytulnie. Pachniało starymi książkami i pergaminami. W rogu, koło szeregu regałów, na których znajdowało się mnóstwo książek z różnych dziedzin, znajdowała się lada, za którą siedziała starsza, niska i trochę otyła kobieta. Ubrana była w fioletową szatę, która idealnie pasował do jej ciemnoniebieskich oczu.  
— W czymś pomóc, młody człowieku? — zapytała, uśmiechając się.  
Harry zawahał się.  
— Chyba tak. Szukam coś na temat niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.  
— Niewerbalnego? Na Merlina, do czego ci to, chłopcze, potrzebne? To wysoce zaawansowana magia.  
— Ma pani coś na ten temat?  
— No cóż. Myślę, że coś by się znalazło. — Zmarszczyła brwi.— Proszę za mną.  
Harry podążył za kobietą, która prowadziła go pomiędzy regałami z książkami. W pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w labiryncie i na moment stracił orientację w przestrzeni. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że za sprawą magii tak mały sklepik może stać się ogromną halą. Uśmiechnął się. Ten czarodziejski świat ciągle zaskakiwał go czymś nowym. Sprzedawczyni zatrzymała się przed jednym z działów i machnęła różdżką, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Po chwili z półek wyfrunęły księgi, które wylądowały na stoliku.  
— Jaki to ma być rodzaj zaklęć?  
— Defensywne i ofensywne — odparł Harry.  
— W takim razie… myślę, że te dwie książki będą dość przydatne. — Wskazała ręką na stos i w jej dłoni pojawiły się dwa okurzone tomy oprawione w brązową skórę. — Magia Niewerbalna wiąże się ściśle z Magią Bezróżdżkową. Dlatego jest bardzo niebezpieczna i wymaga ogromnej koncentracji i opanowania. Dorośli czarodzieje wykorzystują tylko niewielki jej zakres. Najprostsze zaklęcia i uroki.  
— Wezmę je — odparł.  
— Jak sobie życzysz.  
Harry zapłacił i wyszedł z księgarni. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zza jednego z regałów wyszedł profesor Karkowich. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się na znikającego za drzwiami chłopaka. Podszedł do sprzedawczyni i podał jej książkę, którą zamierzał kupić. Zamieniwszy z nią kilka zdań, również wyszedł z księgarni.  
Gryfon poprawił płaszcz i zdając sobie sprawę, że jest już późno, skierował się na umówione miejsce. Miał książki, których szukał. Nie było ich w bibliotece szkolnej. Znalazł w niej jedynie trochę na temat tej dziedziny magii. Jednak tamte wydania były niezbyt jasno napisane i odniósł wrażenie, jakby autorzy niebardzo wiedzieli, o czym pisali. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej w tych znajdzie coś więcej, lub jakieś wskazówki na temat kontrolowania mocy.  
Skręcił w najbliższą uliczkę, przyspieszając kroku. Nagle jego ciało wypełnił niepokój.  
— Potter!  
Harry odwrócił się i w ostatniej chwili odskoczył w bok, unikając zielonego promienia, który, mijając go zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, uderzył w stragan stojący na chodniku.  
— _Expelliarmus! Drętwota!_  
Dwa równocześnie wypowiedziane zaklęcia, Harry'ego i Karkowicha, uderzyły w mężczyznę w kapturze, który stał koło fontanny. Siła obu zaklęć odrzuciła go do tyłu i upadł na plecy wpuszczając różdżkę z ręki.  
— _Linum.*_  
Srebrne linie, które wystrzeliły z różdżki profesora, natychmiast owinęły ciało napastnika. Zanim Harry się spostrzegł, razem ze swoim nauczycielem stał nad unieruchomionym mężczyzną.  
— Mało brakowało, panie Potter — odparł Karkowich.  
— Tak — przyznał chłopak, marszcząc brwi. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiła się pogarda i nienawiść, gdy patrzył na nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę. — Powinienem był być bardziej ostrożny.  
— Panie Potter, pan nigdy nie będzie się czuł wystarczająco bezpieczny. — Karkowich spojrzał na niego szarymi i przyprawiającymi o dreszcze oczami. — Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie stał za pana plecami, czekając na odpowiedni moment, aby uderzyć.  
Harry poczuł przeszywający chłód, który go wypełniał. Jego profesor miał rację. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, to zawsze będzie Harrym Potterem. Nie ma znaczenia, po której stronie stanie. Jasna czy ciemna, to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem pokona Voldemorta, to pojawi się na jego miejsce inna osoba, która będzie chciała pomścić śmierć swojego pana lub stać się kolejnym ciemnym czarodziejem. Ten przerażający wniosek na moment zmroził Harry'ego. _Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, to po żadnej stronie nie jestem bezpieczny..._  
Nauczyciel pochylił się i ściągnął z twarzy nieprzytomnego maskę, aby poznać tożsamość mężczyzny.  
— Goyle — powiedział chłodno Gryfon.  
Zgromadzeni ludzie, których obecności Harry nie zdawał się zauważyć, wstrzymali oddech i po chwili zaczęli szeptać. Nagle przez tłum przedarło się trzech aurorów, wezwanych prawdopodobnie przez kogoś z obserwujących całe zdarzenie.  
— Rozejść się! — krzyknął wysoki, szczupły blondyn.  
— Służby Aurorskie, proszę o spokój — odezwał się drugi mężczyzna. Harry rozpoznał w nim Kingsleya — Co tu się... Harry? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a następnie na leżącego Śmierciożercę, którym zajęło się już dwóch aurorów.  
— Rzucił niewybaczalne — odparł Gryfon.  
— Znajdźcie jego różdżkę — rozkazał Kingsley. — Nic ci nie jest, Harry?  
— Nie.  
— Chłopak miał szczęście — wtrącił się Karkowich. — Jest wyjątkowo spostrzegawczy.  
— A pan jest...?  
— Ivanov Karkowich. Jestem nauczycielem z Hogwartu.  
— Ach, tak. — Wyciągnął rękę, aby uścisnąć dłoń mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się. — Dumbledore wspominał mi o panu. Miło mi poznać. Niestety muszę wam obu zadać kilka pytań, abym mógł sporządzić raport i...  
— Niech cię szlag, gówniarzu! — krzyknął nagle Goyle, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych. — Nie zasługujesz na to! Czarny Pan nie wie, co robi i zamierzam powstrzymać go od popełnienie poważnego…  
— _Drętwota_ — odparł Kingsley, a następnie spojrzał na dwóch aurorów z irytacją. — Który kretyn go ocucił? Znacie procedurę postępowania!  
— Przepraszam — odezwał się blondyn, wyraźnie przestraszony.  
— Natychmiast zabierzcie go do ministerstwa, nie potrzebuję tu więcej zamieszania. Tam już się z nim zajmą. Sprawdziliście różdżkę?  
— Tak. Ostanie rzucone zaklęcie było uśmiercające.  
— W porządku. Zabrać go. Spotkamy się na miejscu.  
Po tych słowach jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął świstoklik i cała trójka znikła.  
— A pozostali się rozejść, nie macie tu już czego szukać — krzyknął w kierunku tłumu, który pomału i niechętnie zaczął się rozchodzić. — Mamy sporo nowicjuszy w służbach aurorskich — wyjaśnił Kingsley z westchnieniem. — Jeszcze sobie nie radzą z nowymi przepisami, ale nabiorą wprawy. Czasy są trudne, ludzi wykwalifikowanych jest mało, a pracy dużo. Zwłaszcza od kiedy mamy nową panią minister. Chce zreformować całe ministerstwo. Wprowadzić zmiany, za którymi zwyczajnie nie nadążamy. Ale to tak między nami. — Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. — Co tam się dzieje? — dodał, odwracając się za siebie, gdyż dobiegły go krzyki.  
— Panie Kingsley! — Niski mężczyzna w zgniłozielonej szacie podbiegł do aurora. — Niech pan spojrzy na mój stragan. To skandal. Kiedy w końcu coś zrobicie, aby Śmierciożercy bezkarnie nie chodzili po ulicach?! W dodatku w biały dzień! — Mężczyzna krzyczał, wymachując rękami. Jego okrągła twarz była pokryta rumieńcami gniewu. — Kto zamierza mi za to wszystko zapłacić? Straciłem prawie cały towar.  
— Proszę się uspokoić — odparł spokojnie auror, przywołując tym samym do porządku rozgniewanego sprzedawcę. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej błyszczącą srebrem wizytówkę, na której to znikały, to pojawiały się słowa. — Niech pan się skontaktuje z którąś z tych osób. Zajmą się pana sprawą, jeżeli oczywiście towar był uprzednio ubezpieczony.  
Niski jegomość prawie wyrwał mu z ręki wizytówkę z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy.  
— Cholerne urzędasy — warknął do siebie na tyle głośno, że ci, co stali koło niego, słyszeli. Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku swojego straganu. Jeżeli chciał uzyskać odszkodowanie, to musiał wezwać jednego z agentów ubezpieczeniowych, aby oszacował straty. Wolał to zrobić od razu, zanim ktoś rozkradnie jego towar. Albo raczej to, co z niego zostało.  
— To przerażające, jak teraz ludzkie życie traci na wartości — odparł Kingsley, spoglądając na Harry'ego i Karkowicha, którzy obserwowali całe zdarzenie z zainteresowaniem. — Człowiek o mało nie stracił życia, a tacy jak on martwią się materialnymi rzeczami. Świat staje na głowie.  
— Tak, ma pan rację — odparł w końcu Karkowich. — Jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyśmy spisali nasze zeznania, bo muszę odprowadzić uczniów do szkoły. Robi się już późno.  
— Racja. — Z roztargnieniem wyciągnął samopiszące pióro i kawałek pergaminu. — To potrwa tylko chwilę. Więc, jeśli mogę prosić...  
  
 **W mniej więcej tym samym czasie…**  
  
— Ron, jestem na ciebie wściekła! — krzyknęła Hermiona, wychodząc z baru i kilka osób na ulicy obróciło się w ich kierunku. — Jak mogłeś być tak niemiły dla Wiktora?  
— Wcale nie byłem niemiły. — Wzruszył ramionami, zapinając kurtkę.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. — Spojrzała na niego z irytacją. — Skoro go nie lubisz, to po co z nami zostałeś? Czy nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałeś, że chciałabym z nim porozmawiać sam na sam?  
Rudzielec się skrzywił.  
— Jesteś dziewczyną. To niebezpieczne zostawać z takim facetem.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Jest z Durmstrangu. Wiesz, że tam uczą Czarnej Magii. Może jest już na usługach sama Wiesz Kogo. Nie znasz go zbyt dobrze.  
— Wiesz co? Jesteś beznadziejny. — Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. — Następnym razem mam nadzieję, że okażesz się na tyle taktowny, że zostawisz nas samych.  
— Następnym razem? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
— Tak — odparła chłodno. — Wiktor dostał pracę w ministerstwie. Jest aurorem, więc będziemy mogli się częściej spotykać.  
— Pracę? — Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. — W Anglii?  
— Tak.  
— Ale Krum jest ścigającym! — Wykrzyknął ze zdumienia.  
— Nie wydzieraj się tak — syknęła, pociągając go za rękaw, gdy zobaczyła, że dwie młode czarownice spojrzały w ich kierunku z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Hermiona posłała im lodowate spojrzenie i dziewczyny, wzruszając ramionami, skierowały się w stronę sklepu z szatami. — Po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż bezsensowne uganianie się za zniczem. Dobrze by było, abyś również i ty to zrozumiał i wydoroślał wreszcie — dodała, przyspieszając kroku, gdyż było już późno, a z nauczycielem byli umówieni na siedemnastą.  
— Wydoroślał? O czym ty mówisz? — Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem, przystając.  
Dziewczyna jednak już nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ponieważ dostrzegła Harry'ego i profesora Karkowicha, którzy rozmawiali z kimś. Po chwili rozpoznała w tej osobie Kingsleya. Przyspieszyła, gdy zobaczyła spalony stragan. Ron wydawał się również to zauważyć.  
Kingsley uścisnął dłoń Karkowicha i Harry'ego, a następnie, korzystając ze świstoklika, zniknął.  
— Harry? — Ron podbiegł do niego. — Co się stało?  
— Panie Weasley, to nieodpowiedni moment — wtrącił się profesor, wskazując na uczniów, którzy zaczęli się schodzić. — Będziecie mieć na to czas, jak wrócicie do zamku.  
Ron nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale skinął głową, przytakując. Hermiona jedynie spojrzała na Harry'ego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, a następnie jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku straganu, gdzie mały człowieczek wymachiwał rękami i coś tłumaczył jakiemuś wysokiemu mężczyźnie, który wszystko notował i co chwila kiwał potakująco głową z zadziwiającym spokojem.  
  
***  
  
— Albusie, widziałeś to? — Snape podał gazetę dyrektorowi.  
— Oczywiście, że widziałem — odparł starszy mężczyzna, przeglądając pierwszą stronę wieczornego dodatku do "Proroka Codziennego". Na fotografii widniało trzech ludzi — Kingsley, Karkowich i Potter. Cała trójka wydawała się być nieświadoma, że ktoś robił im zdjęcie. U dołu strony znajdował się obszerny artykuł o ataku Śmierciożercy na Harry'ego Pottera.  
— Mówiłem, że chłopak powinien dostać zakaz opuszczania zamku — Snape powiedział z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem w głosie.  
— Severusie, jesteś zbyt wzburzony. — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego łagodnie znad połówek okularów, kładąc gazetę na blacie biurka. — Mówiłem ci, że nie mogę go trzymać w zamknięciu. Poza tym, Ivanov miał go cały czas na oku, prosiłem go o to.  
— Ivanov? — Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął sarkastycznie, opadając w miękki fotel. — Po prostu pięknie.  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że przesadzasz z tą niechęcią? — Dumbledore odparł ciepło i wyczarował dwie filiżanki herbaty. — Wiem, że nie darzysz sympatią tych, którzy objęli stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony. Sam od wielu lat chcesz nauczać tego przedmiotu. — Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, nie pozwalając Severusowi, aby mu przerwał. — Jako jedyny masz doskonałe kwalifikacje i doświadczenie praktyczne z tą dziedziną magii w każdym, dokładnie każdym jej aspekcie. Jednak z pewnych i dość istotnych powodów nie mogę dać ci tej posady. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
— Mówisz mi to co roku — odparł Snape z ledwie wyczuwalnym wyrzutem w głosie, ale jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie i rezygnację. — Jednak w tym momencie nie o to mi chodzi. Nie podoba mi się ten facet i nie mam do niego za Knuta zaufania.*  
— Severus, ty przecież nikomu nie ufasz. — Starszy czarodziej uniósł lekko brwi w wyraźnym rozbawieniu. — Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że to dotyczy również mojej osoby.  
— Albus! – wybuchnął mężczyzna, ale zaraz uspokoił się. Przecież nie było sensu zaprzeczać oczywistym faktom, o których Dumbledore doskonale wiedział. — Być może masz rację, ale tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żyję. Ufam ci, ale nic na to nie poradzę, że jestem ostrożny. Nawet w stosunku do ciebie. Nie ukrywam tego.  
— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Twoja ostrożność jest całkowicie uzasadniona. Cenię twoją szczerość, jak i opinie — odparł czarodziej miękko i uśmiechnął się. — Ja ufam ci całkowicie, wiesz o tym.  
— Tak, wiem — westchnął Snape i sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty. Nie podobało mu się to. Wiedział, że Albus darzy go pełnym zaufaniem, nie musiał mu tego mówić. Tym bardziej czuł się nieswojo i niepewnie. Nikt wcześniej nie okazał mu tyle ciepła, dobroci i wsparcia, co ten inteligentny i czasem naprawdę dziwny staruszek. Był dla niego prawie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miał. Odsunął jednak tę zaskakującą myśl i spojrzał w jasnoniebieskie oczy, które patrzyły na niego przyjaźnie. — Ale, wracając do tematu Pottera… — zaczął, odstawiając filiżankę ponownie na spodek.  
— Tak?  
— Myślałeś nad tym, o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?  
— Masz na myśli jego wniknięcie w umysł Voldemorta?  
Snape spiął się.  
— Tak. Jak już mówiłem, Czarny Pan na ostatnim zebraniu nic nie wspominał o Potterze. Więc jest szansa, że nie odkrył tej zdolności. Chłopak ma przewagę.  
— To prawda — przyznał Dumbledore, marszcząc brwi. — Choć mnie to raczej martwi.  
— Martwi?  
— Harry nie powinien wchodzić do jego umysłu. Mógłby natrafić na coś, na co nie powinien. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na więcej komplikacji i pytań. To byłoby niebezpieczne.  
— Komplikacji? Pytań? — Snape spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Na Merlina, o czym ty mówisz?  
— On ci ufa. Postaraj się go trzymać z daleka od umysłu Voldemorta — odparł Dumbledore z wyraźnym naciskiem w swoim głosie.  
— Albusie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
— Obiecaj.  
Snape spojrzał na niego z wyraźną irytacją.  
— Dobrze — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Severus.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.  
— W porządku — westchnął Snape z rezygnacją. Nie było sensu wypytywać Albusa o nic więcej. Jeżeli uważał, że nie powinien o czymś mówić, to i tak nie powie.  
— Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło dyrektor.  
W kominku coś trzasnęło i wyszła niego średniego wzrostu, szczupła kobieta w okularach. Ubrana była w elegancką, czarną sukienkę z granatowymi wstawkami przy szerokich rękawach i wąskim pasie. Jej brązowe włosy były upięte w luźny kok, z którego kilka kosmyków opadało swobodnie na jej szyję.  
— Dobry wieczór, Dumbledore — odezwała się, wychodząc z kominka. — Czyżbym przybyła za wcześnie?  
— Pani minister — odparł Dumbledore i wstał zza swojego biurka. Podszedł do kobiety i pocałował ją w rękę. Lekko się zarumieniła. — Tak piękne damy są mile widziane o każdej porze. I jest pani punktualnie, tylko ja nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że czas tak szybko leci, ale w moim wieku to normalne.  
— Ależ Dumbledore, nie jest pan taki stary. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
— Dziękuję za miłe słowa. — Odwzajemnił uśmiech i iskierki pojawiły się w jego oczach. — Pozwól, że przedstawię ci Seveusa Snape'a, naszego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Snape, stojący z boku, drgnął i podszedł niechętnie do kobiety.  
— Alana Hilton. Miło mi poznać kogoś z takimi umiejętnościami i niewątpliwie talentem w przyrządzaniu skomplikowanych mikstur. Ministerstwo wiele panu zawdzięcza.  
Snape w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową.  
— Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale mam jeszcze sporo pracy — powiedział chłodno.  
— Dziękuję, Severusie — odparł starszy czarodziej i Mistrz Eliksirów, uprzednio skinąwszy głową w kierunku pani minister, skierował się do drzwi.  
Żałosne, pomyślał, schodząc krętymi schodami. Skąd oni ją wytrzasnęli? „Ministerstwo wiele zawdzięcza panu”. Hipokrytka. Niech Merlin ma nas w opiece. Kobieta na stanowisku Ministra Magii. Jesteśmy zgubieni. I Albus twierdzi, że jest godna zaufania. Albus… Cholera, o co mu chodzi z tą Legilimencją? Czego Potter nie powinien się dowiedzieć? Potter, Potter, ciągle tylko Potter! Oszaleć można! Czy ten dzieciak zawsze musi sprawiać tyle kłopotów? Czy wszystko musi się kręcić wokół niego? W dodatku do tego wszystkiego doszedł jeszcze ten przygłup Goyle…  
Snape wszedł na ruchome schody i opierając się o barierkę, zamyślił się, utkwiwszy wzrok w obrazie wiszącym na przeciwko. Czarny Pan będzie zły. Goyle wiedział, że Złoty Chłopiec miał być nietknięty. Powinien wiedzieć, że rzucanie w dzieciaka zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi przez Śmierciożerców raczej nie jest dobrym sposobem przeciągnięcia go na swoją stronę. Przynajmniej Potter do takich nie należy. Może i chłopak ma swoje słabości i lęki, które Czarny Pan mógłby wykorzystać do manipulacji tym dzieciakiem, ale na szczęście tego bachora, Lord jeszcze ich nie odkrył. Przynajmniej na razie. Hm… Jednak czemu Goyle złamał rozkaz? Zbyt się boi gniewu Czarnego Pana i jest mu bezwzględnie posłuszny, aby działać na własną rękę. Jest głupi, ale nie do tego stopnia, aby ryzykować własne życie.  
Schody się zatrzymały i Mistrz Eliksirów zszedł z nich, kierując się do swoich lochów.  
— Severus?  
Snape odwrócił się i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na gazecie trzymanej przez Karkowicha. Jeszcze jego mi tu brakowało, pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem.  
Mężczyzna zauważył, co przykuło uwagę Mistrza Eliksirów i uśmiechnął się.  
— Reporterzy ze wszystkiego zrobią sensację — odparł Ivanov z lekką niechęcią w głosie, spoglądając na zdjęcie w Proroku. — Chłopak miał szczęście.  
— W rzeczy samej — odparł chłodno. — Znalazłeś się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiedniej porze.  
— Severusie, przeceniasz moją rolę — odparł, uśmiechając się. — Zupełnie jak ci pismacy. Większość z tego, co tu jest napisane, to przeinaczone fakty i wyolbrzymione zasługi.  
— Skoro tak mówisz — prychnął z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.  
— To prawda. To, że Potter żyje, jest jedynie zasługą jego samego. Instynktu samozachowawczego, który w nim podziwiam. Jest niesamowicie zwinny i spostrzegawczy, jak na swój wiek. Może bardzo wysoko zajść ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Sądzę, że nawet mimo mego ostrzeżenia, doskonale by sobie poradził. Sugerowałbym dodatkowe zajęcia z Obrony, gdyż obecnie wyprzedza program swoją wiedzą. Może mu to zaproponuję. Co o tym myślisz, Severusie? — dodał z dostrzegalnym entuzjazmem.  
Snape zesztywniał.  
— Czy aby nie stałeś się kolejnym fanem Harry'ego Pottera, Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru? — Sarkazm w jego głosie był aż nazbyt słyszalny. — Poproś go o autograf — wysyczał Snape gniewnie i obracając się na pięcie, zaszeleścił swoją czarną szatą, która powiewała za nim, gdy schodził szybkim krokiem do swoich kwater.  
Karkowich stał przez chwilę na korytarzu ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy i jakby w lekkim oszołomieniu. Po chwili jednak doszedł do siebie. Spojrzał w kierunku schodów prowadzących do lochów i zmarszczył brwi. _Co z nim jest nie tak?_ Pomyślał zaintrygowany. Ponownie spojrzał na pierwszą stronę "Proroka Codziennego". _Atak Śmierciożercy na Harry'ego Pottera!_ Tak głosił tytuł. Machnął różdżką i gazeta zatliła niebieskim płomieniem. Rzuciwszy jeszcze raz spojrzenie w stronę ciemnego korytarza, w którym znikł Snape, Karkowich skierował się do swoich kwater.  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do swoich komnat, i z irytacją zatrzasnął je gwałtownie. Huk rozniósł się echem po wilgotnych korytarzach lochów. Jednak profesor się tym nie przejął. Był zwyczajnie wściekły. Przeklęty Karkowich! Co on sobie wyobraża? Spojrzał na gazetę leżącą na jego ławie i artykuł pod zdjęciem.  
  
 _„…Harry Potter został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożercę. Zamach na życie chłopca miał miejsce podczas jego pobytu w Hogsmeade, gdzie uczniowie Hogwartu zwykli spędzać weekendy. Jak donoszą świadkowie zdarzenia, to dzięki natychmiastowej reakcji i czujności Ivanova Karkowicha, obecnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami, chłopcu nic się nie stało…”_  
  
 _„…Profesor Ivanov Karkowich wydaje się być odpowiednią osobą na to stanowisko. Wypowiedzi uczniów, z którymi udało nam się porozmawiać, są tego dowodem. Czyżby Dumbledore tym razem…”_  
  
Snape miał dość. Chwycił gazetę i wrzucił ją do kominka, patrząc z satysfakcją, jak skręca się z sykiem w płomieniach. Jego oczy zalśniły na myśl o Karkowichu Ivanovie zwijającym się wpływem zaklęcia _Crucio_. _Sugerowałbym dodatkowe zajęcia z Obrony… Ja ci dam prywatne lekcje_ , pomyślał, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w ogień. _Spróbuj się do niego zbliżyć, a obiecuję, że cię zniszczę._  
W pewnym momencie usłyszał pukanie. Starał się je zignorować, ale irytujący dźwięk nie ustał, a wzbierał na sile i natarczywości  
— Wejść — odparł lodowato.  
Cisza.  
Po chwili jednak drzwi się otworzyły i stał w nich… Potter. _Cholera, jeszcze jego tu brakowało_ , pomyślał z irytacją.  
— Czego chcesz? — odparł chłodno. — Nie stój tak. Wejdź, skoro już tu jesteś — dodał ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.  
Harry zrobił, jak kazał mu Snape.  
— Jest pan na mnie zły?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — odparł neutralnym głosem. — Zresztą, jakie to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? Jakoś nigdy się tym nie przejmowałeś.  
— Unikał mnie pan na kolacji i poza tym słyszałem pana rozmowę z profesorem Karkowichem i…  
— Potter, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż zadawanie głupich pytań? Nie mam na to czasu, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wyszedł.  
— Ale…  
— Miałem zły dzień, skoro musisz wiedzieć — syknął. — Więc, jak nie chcesz, abym dał ci szlaban za zwracanie głowy nauczycielowi, to sugeruję, abyś opuścił moje kwatery.  
— Mój również nie był najlepszy — warknął Harry z rozdrażnieniem.  
— To dlaczego nie pójdziesz i nie poskarżysz się swojemu profesorowi od Obrony? Jest zachwycony twoją osobą — dodał sarkastycznie.  
— Jak możesz… — zaczął Harry z gniewem, ale urwał nagle, wpatrując się w czarne źrenice z konsternacją, a następnie niedowierzanie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.  
 _Szlag, za dużo powiedziałem_ , pomyślał Snape i chłodne przerażenie wypełniło jego ciało. Zielone oczy Gryfona wwiercały się w jego osobę, a usta chłopaka otworzyły się i zamknęły bezgłośnie. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Gryfona. _Zdecydowanie za dużo_ , jęknął w duchu i desperacją zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
— Czyżby był pan zazdrosny? — Głos chłopaka przepełniony był rozbawieniem.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny? — prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok. Zdecydowanie zła taktyka.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Dlaczego: co? — Snape zmarszczył brwi, patrząc teraz w zielone oczy.  
— Dlaczego mnie pan pocałował? — zapytał Harry swobodnym tonem.  
Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się od chłopaka i zatopił wzrok w płomieniach.  
— Potter, nie zamierzam o tym z tobą rozmawiać.  
— Czemu nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?  
Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego lodowato.  
— Czy ty jesteś taki głupi, czy tylko udajesz? — warknął. — Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to jesteś uczniem, a ja nauczycielem i sama myśl o tym, co się stało, a co nie powinno mieć miejsca, jest nieodpowiednia i karygodna.  
— Nie jestem głupi — warknął Harry w odpowiedzi. — Doskonale sobie zdaję z tego sprawę.  
— Więc czego ty jeszcze nie rozumiesz, Potter?  
— To, że bliższe stosunki między nauczycielem a uczniem są niedopuszczalne, nie zmienia faktu, że ta granica została przekroczona.  
Snape zamarł  
— Potter…  
— Pocałowałeś mnie i chcę znać powód.  
— To nie twój interes. Wyjdź.  
— Nie. Chcę wiedzieć i nie wyjdę, dopóki nie odpowiesz mi na pytanie.  
Snape zrobił kilka kroków przez pokój. Był wściekły i kipiał w nim gniew. Nie dość, że najpierw Albus, później Karkowich, to jeszcze ten gówniarz chce go wyprowadzić z równowagi. O nie. Dzieciak znalazł naprawdę fatalną porę na tego typu pytanie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek istniała dogodna pora, aby mógł je zadać.  
— Potter, moja cierpliwość właśnie się wyczerpuje — syknął niebezpiecznie cicho, wpatrując się w zielone oczy chłopaka. — Radzę ci wyjść, zanim się skończy.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to! – warknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie i wstrzymując na moment powietrze, gdy czarne źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. — Należy mi się wyjaśnienie.  
Zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę, dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na jego szyi i Gryfon zadrżał, czując, że zaczyna brakowa mu tchu. Jednak nie wyrywał się mężczyźnie i nie spuścił swojego wzroku z tych mrocznych oczu, które teraz wypełnione były chęcią mordu.  
— Nic ci się nie należy, Potter. — Jego ściszony głos był jak szklane odłamki wrzynające się w ciało.  
— Pocałowałeś mnie, a ty nie należysz do osób, które ot tak całują uczniów. Więc dlaczego? Jaki miałeś w tym cel?  
— Skoro tak bardzo chcesz odpowiedzi, dobrze, powiem ci — syknął z irytacją, odsunął od chłopaka, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Podczas tego fatalnego wieczoru miałem cię jedynie uspokoić, zanim twoje zszargane emocje wezmą górę, a tym samym ponownie przestaniesz panować nad swoją mocą i kogoś, lub nawet siebie, nieświadomie zranisz. Jak widzę, ten pocałunek doskonale odwrócił twoją uwagę i zajął myśli. To było głupie i nierozważne z mojej strony, ale skuteczne. Bez żadnych… — zawahał się i jego głos zadrżał. — głębszych intencji z mojej strony, bo tobie chyba o _to_ chodzi, prawda?  
Harry'ego wypełniła złość i niedowierzanie. Nie! To nieprawda… Te usta były takie gorące i chętne, a te mroczne oczy… wypełnione pożądaniem. Nie mogło mu się przewidzieć, to tam było. Gryfon bezskutecznie szukał na twarzy profesora cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o tym, że mężczyzna kłamał. Jednak nic takiego nie znalazł. Od postawy Snape'a bił chłód, a oczy stały się zimne. Po chwili ciszy uświadomił sobie, że uczucie gniewu i złości, które w nim wezbrało, zostało zastąpione czymś innym. Bólem i smutkiem, którego nie rozumiał. Potrzasnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Tak. Ma pan rację, profesorze — odparł bardzo pewnie i spokojne. Jego zielone źrenice wpatrywały się dokładnie w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie było w tej zielni żadnych emocji, nie było nic. — Popełniłem błąd. Przepraszam. Nie będę panu zajmował więcej czasu. I tak zmarnowałem go już wystarczająco dużo. Dobranoc — dodał, odwracając się gwałtownie i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie czekając na reakcję mężczyzny.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho.  
Snape odwrócił się i nachylił nad biurkiem, zaciskając dłonie na jego krawędziach.  
— Kur*wa! — zaklął i machnął ręką, zrzucając z blatu pergaminy i tusz, który rozlał się na dywan, tworząc czerwone plamy. Zakrył dłonią twarz. Czuł się źle, był kompletnie rozdarty pomiędzy uczuciami. Zranił chłopaka. Pragnął go rozpaczliwie, i właśnie wtedy, gdy miał tego nieznośnego dzieciaka na wyciagnięcie ręki, gdy sam do niego przyszedł, odrzucił go, odsunął od siebie. Kolejny raz. _On mnie ponownie znienawidzi_ , pomyślał z bólem i spojrzał w płonący ogień w kominku. Cholera, dlaczego to się tak pokomplikowało? To mój uczeń, na Merlina! To było niepoprawne, wbrew prawu i etyce nauczycielskiej. Związki między studentem a profesorem w szkole są niedopuszczalne. Te zielone oczy, były takie puste… _Może to nawet lepiej_ , pomyślał z bólem. _Lepiej dla niego…_  
Machnął różdżką i posprzątał bałagan, który zrobił. Wyczarował sobie drinka i wziął spory łyk. Odłożył literatkę na biurko. Nagle syknął, chwytając się za lewe ramię i strącając przy tym szklane naczynie z blatu. Jego zmęczone oczy wypełniły się gniewem, a nawet furią.  
— Niech cię szlag! Akurat teraz wymyśliłeś sobie spotkanie — warknął z wściekłością, kierując różdżkę na dywan i usuwając rozlany płyn. Następnie podszedł energicznie do regału i wyciągnął jedną z książek. Biblioteczka odsunęła się cicho. Snape wymamrotał hasło, które ujawniło przejście w ścianie. Wszedł do środka. Po chwili ponownie pojawił się w swojej kwaterze. Ubrany był w czarny, długi płaszcz z kapturem. W ręce trzymał maskę, którą wsunął do przegrody znajdującej się po wewnętrznej stronie szaty. — Oby to było ważne — mruknął do siebie i zanim wyszedł z komnaty, skierował różdżkę w płomienie, szepcząc zaklęcie.  
  
***  
  
W najwyższej wieży, gdzie znajdował się gabinet dyrektora, ciągle paliło się światło. Stary czarodziej, który siedział przy biurku, poprawił okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa. Wykonał ostatni, płynny ruch piórem na pergaminie i po ponownym przeczytaniu treści, ostrożnie złożył dokument, wkładając go do koperty. Odłożył ją na kilka innych, które czekały już na wysłanie. Spojrzał w kierunku okna z wyraźnym wyczekiwaniem.  
Po chwili, do komnaty wleciał feniks i miękko wylądował na żerdzi.  
— I jak, mój drogi? — zwrócił się do ptaka.  
Fawkes nastroszył lśniące piórka i zagwizdał melodyjnie. Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do niego. Przesunął palcami po miękkim opierzeniu ptaka i zamyślił się, patrząc w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Jego twarz wyrażała zmartwienie i zmęczenie. Dopiero lekkie uszczypnięcie w palce sprawiło, że dyrektor uśmiechnął się i ponownie spojrzał na feniksa. — Masz rację, przyjacielu. Nie powinienem się martwić na zapas. Znajdziemy Toma, choć straciłem nadzieję na jego odzyskanie.  
Ptak cicho zaszczebiotał, przechylając główkę.  
— Historia zatacza krąg, a dopóki on nie zrozumie, kim jest, nie mamy szans na wygraną w tej wojnie.  
Syk w kominku sprawił, że czarodziej odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Ogień palił się błękitnym blaskiem. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i skierował różdżkę w płomienie, przywracając bezgłośnym zaklęciem ich właściwą barwę.  
— Ta wojna pochłania zbyt wiele ofiar. — Przybliżył się do okna. Kilka minut później, na jeden moment dostrzegł w mroku postać przemykającą się do Zakazanego Lasu. — Bądź ostrożny...  
Cichy, zatroskany szept starca został stłumiony przez uspakajający śpiew feniksa.  
  
***  
  
— Mam dość czekania, Snape. Oczekuję efektów. Jeżeli chłopak nie wykaże zainteresowania Czarną Magią, to wrócę do poprzedniego planu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na swojego Pana i jego ciało wypełniła obawa. Jakiego planu?  
— Chłopak umrze i nie będzie to przyjemna śmierć. Jednak bardziej niż na jego śmierci, zależy mi na jego pozyskaniu — Voldemort zawiesił głos i wpatrzył się na klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę. — Masz czas… do końca stycznia i ani dnia dłużej. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz. Przekup, zmuś, zachęć, uwiedź, jeśli to konieczne, ale on ma należeć do mnie! Zrozumiałeś?  
Snape zadrżał z przerażenia i nie miał śmiałości podnieść oczu na swojego Lorda. Czuł się sparaliżowany.  
— Tak jest,… Panie. — Zacisnął powieki, nienawidząc się za strach, który go ogarniał.  
Strach, który go paraliżował, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. Czuł się słaby i pokonany.  
— Lepiej dla ciebie, abyś się tym razem postarał. W przeciwnym razie to będzie twoje ostatnie zadanie — wysyczał. — A teraz przedsmak czegoś, co cię czeka, jeżeli mnie zawiedziesz.  
Snape już wiedział, co Czarny Pan miał namyśli. Spiął się i zacisnął zęby, mając nadzieję, że godzina w Kręgu Posłuszeństwa wykończy go i nie będzie musiał wykonywać tego cholernego rozkazu ani wracać do Hogwartu. Jednak na swoje nieszczęście był świadomy, że przeżyje czekające go tortury, tego był całkowicie pewny. Ponieważ ich celem było przypomnienie poddanemu, gdzie jest jego miejsce i jakie obowiązki ma wobec Czarnego Pana, a nie zabicie sługi. Lord potrzebował go żywego. Jednak już sama ta myśl działała jak urok. Mroczny czarodziej był okrutny, ale nigdy nie likwidował swoich podwładnych bez wyraźnego powodu, choć jego kary były o wiele gorsze niż śmierć.  
Śmierciożercy ustawili się w kole, a Voldemort bezszelestnie zajął miejsce na krześle, które umieszczone było na podwyższeniu. Miał z niego doskonały widok na swoje sługi, jak i na całe pomieszczenie. Twarz mężczyzny była niewzruszona, a czerwone źrenice patrzyły z gniewem.  
— Myślę, że małe przypomnienie, jakie masz wobec mnie obowiązki, będzie dla ciebie zachętą do działania.  
Voldemort skinął głową i jeden ze Śmierciożerców zrobił krok do środka okręgu. Snape podniósł oczy na swojego pierwszego kata. Pomimo maski na twarzy, rozpoznał go natychmiast. To była Bellatrix Lestrange. Do jego czarnych oczu napłynęła nienawiść. Wiedział, jaka będzie pierwsza klątwa i zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie silna, choć nie tak, jak w wykonaniu Czarnego Pana.  
— _Crucio._  
Zaklęcie wypowiedziane chłodnym głosem było bolesne, bardzo bolesne. Upadł na posadzkę, podpierając się rękami i zagryzł zęby, aby nie krzyknąć. Ku niezadowoleniu Bellatrix nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Ostry ból wypełnił jego mięśnie i nerwy. Podniósł wzrok na kobietę. W jego mrocznych oczach był jednie chłód, żadnych emocji. _Zapłaci za to. Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji_ , pomyślał z nienawiścią. Nieznośne cierpienie się skończyło. Z ulgą nabrał powietrza do płuc. Przed nim jeszcze jedno lub, w najgorszym przypadku, dwa Cruciatusy, nie więcej. Śmierciożercy nie odważą się powtarzać uroków, gdyż ich Pan nie lubił się nudzić podczas torturowania. Mógł ich ukarać, jeśli rzucane klątwy nie okażą się wystarczająco widowiskowe i wyszukane. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na kolejnego Śmierciożercę, który stał już z podniesioną różdżką. Jego również rozpoznał, był to Lucjusz. Uroki rzucano według pozycji, jaką posiadali Śmierciożercy, a każdy doskonale znał swoje miejsce.  
Tak, ten wieczór zapowiadał się na naprawdę długi. _A kolejny dzień będzie jeszcze dłuższy_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim lodowata klątwa uderzyła w jego ciało, działając tak, jakby kawałeczki ostrego lodu przecinały jego skórę. Tym razem zaciśnięte wargi Mistrza Eliksirów wykrzywiły się w odczuwalnym bólu.

  
..........................................................  
  
 _* **Culter** – (nóż) klątwa z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, której efekt jest wyraźnie widoczny na ciele ofiary. Pozostawia głębokie lub płytkie rany cięte na ciele. Ich głębokość zależy od siły magicznej rzuconego zaklęcia. Są dość trudne do gojenia i ich wyleczenie wymaga trochę czasu. W połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi powoduje silny ból i większe uwrażliwienie ciała._

_* **Linum** — sznur _ _  
* **Nie mam do niego za Knuta zaufania.** — Nie ma do niego za grosz zaufania._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rozdział: 5_** _  
  
"...To śmiech, to cicha łza.  
Ktoś stąpa, ktoś tam dyszy,  
Za nami sunąc w ślad,  
Ktoś pełza tuż, tuż w trop,  
Jakby się krył..."  
(Franciszka Arnsztajnowa — "Noc księżycowa")_  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył czoło i przekręcił głowę, chcąc uniknąć rażącego światła, które przebijało się przez jego zamknięte powieki. Jęknął z powodu bólu, który odczuł przy tym ruchu, i otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Jednak natychmiast je zamknął, gdyż poczuł mdłości. Na wpół świadomie zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w ciepłym łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Znajomy zapach eliksirów, maści i innych medykamentów odprężył go całkowicie. Jakimś sposobem znalazł się w Hogwarcie.  
— Severus?  
Tylko Dumbledore potrafi wypowiedzieć jego imię tak miękko i ciepło.  
— Jak długo tu jestem? — odezwał się w końcu lekko zachrypniętym głosem, jednak nadal nie podnosząc powiek.  
— Niecałe cztery godziny — odparł głosem przepełnionym troską. Snape skrzywił się i powoli otworzył oczy. — Jak się czujesz, chłopcze?  
— Myślę, że dobrze — wymamrotał niepewnie, starając się podnieść i spojrzeć na dyrektora, który siedział w fotelu z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Snape z ulgą stwierdził, że nudności i zawroty głowy minęły. Jednak czuł się okropnie osłabiony i obolały. — Jak się tu dostałem? — zapytał ściszonym głosem. — O ile pamiętam… to Lucjusz aportował się ze mną na błonia i…  
— Zemdlałeś — odparł Dumbledore. — Znalazłem cię niedaleko chatki Hagrida. Byłeś nieprzytomny.  
— Wspaniale. — Wykrzywił usta sarkastycznie. Dostrzegł, jak dyrektor wyraźnie posmutniał. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, Albusie. Nadal żyję, niestety — dodał znacznie ciszej i bardziej do siebie niż do mężczyzny.  
— Przykro mi, że musisz przez to przechodzić.  
— To nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, więc się nie obwiniaj — odparł, szukając wzrokiem swojej różdżki. Znalazł ją leżącą na stoliku nocnym. Machnął nią i wyczarował sobie szklankę chłodnej wody. Z ogromną ulgą napił się łyk orzeźwiającej cieczy, która obmyła jego obolałe gardło.  
— Co się stało?  
— Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony z moich starań przeciągnięcia Pottera na ciemną stronę i postanowił przypomnieć mi, jakie są moje obowiązkach względem niego. To nie miało mnie na celu zabić, a jedynie zmotywować do działania.  
— Rozumiem.  
— Mam to zrobić do końca stycznia, Albusie. W przeciwnym razie…  
— Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć.  
Snape spojrzał na dyrektora lodowato.  
— Nie — powiedział stanowczo, starając się, aby jego głos zabrzmiał w miarę normalnie. — Chłopak nie musi wiedzieć.  
— Severusie, ja też wolałbym go w to nie mieszać, ale nie sądzisz, że powinien się tego dowiedzieć od nas niż od kogoś innego?  
— To tylko wszystko skomplikuje. Czy naprawdę chcesz ryzykować? — Snape odwrócił głowę, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć w oczy Dumbledore'a, i kontynuował głosem cichym, pełnym napięcia, prawie fascynacji. — Czarna Magia i świadomość władzy, jaką można dzięki niej uzyskać, jest kusząca, zwłaszcza dla tak młodego chłopca. A jeśli on się jej nie oprze? Sam mówiłeś, że to niebezpieczne.  
Czarne źrenice wypełniły się na moment żywym ogniem, zanim ponownie przyjęły swój chłodny wyraz i spojrzały w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora.  
— Wiem, Severusie, jestem tego świadomy. — Stary czarodziej westchnął i wstał z fotela, który po chwili znikł. — On i tak wie już więcej niż powinien.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Miał wizję. To dzięki niej tak szybko cię znalazłem. Nie martw się, z tego, co mówił, wnioskuję, że nie widział wszystkiego. Jednak, gdy o drugiej w nocy pojawił się w moim gabinecie, był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. Popy musiała podać mu eliksir uspakajający.  
Snape zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt przed nim, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Dumbledore przez moment przyglądał mu się z zaniepokojeniem i nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji od mężczyzny, westchnął cicho z rezygnacją.  
— Odpocznij. Jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej, wrócimy do tej rozmowy.  
Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął i czując, że zawroty głowy powracają, opadł bezwładnie na poduszkę, zamykając oczy. Tym razem jego złe samopoczucie nie miało nic wspólnego z efektami klątw, które zostały na niego rzucone kilka godzin temu.  
— Głupi dzieciak — wymamrotał miękko do poduszki, zanim zasnął z wycieńczenia.  
Iskierki rozbawienia pojawiły się w oczach dyrektora.  
— Ja też się o niego martwię, Severusie, ja też.  
Mówiąc to, skierował się do wyjścia.  
  
W łazience Jęczącej Marty nie było nikogo. Harry siedział na chłodnej posadzce, opierając się o ścianę i obejmując ramionami kolana. Drżał, choć nie było to wynikiem chłodu, który panował w pomieszczeniu. Jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół wspomnienia tortur, którym poddany był jego profesor. _Słodki Melinie_ , pomyślał. _Co ja mam robić? Nie powinienem się w nim zakochać. To nie powinno tak boleć._ Harry przycisnął kolana do piersi. Oczy zaczęły wypełniać mu się łzami, których nie potrafił powstrzymać. Tak, kochał go i był już tego całkowicie pewny. Świadomość, że mogło się coś stać mężczyźnie, wzbudzała w nim strach. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaklęcie Crucio przeszyło jego serce. _Nie umiem cię nienawidzić. Nie chcę_ , wyszeptał w myślach. Ściągnął okulary i wytarł załzawione oczy rękawem swojej szaty. _Jestem naprawdę żałosny_ , stwierdził z rozbawieniem. _Miałeś rację, dlaczego miałbyś cokolwiek czuć do mnie? Coś więcej niż poczucie obowiązku chronienia sławnego Harry'ego Pottera, którym obarczył cię dyrektor, lub irytacji i złości, gdy pojawiam się w zasięgu twojego wzroku_. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę ponownie na kolanach. _Wszystkim, których kocham, sprawiam jedynie ból i cierpienie. Zawsze tak jest, wcześniej czy później. Chciałbym umrzeć…_  
— Co za okropne miejsce — odezwał się znajomy głos i Harry natychmiast podniósł głowę, aby spotkać się z szafirowymi oczami Julie, która się nachylała nad nim. — Nie uważasz? — dodała, marszcząc brwi.  
— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Powinnaś być w dormitorium.  
Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła.  
— Wydawało mi się, że potrzebujesz towarzystwa — odparła swobodnie i odwróciła się od zaskoczonego chłopaka. Podeszła do zlewu i przesunęła dłonią po mokrym marmurze. — Wiesz, ta łazienka jest naprawdę paskudna. Jednak muszę przyznać, że można tu mieć trochę prywatności. Samotność jednak nie jest najlepszym wyjściem. Problemy same się nie rozwiązują.  
— A co ty możesz wiedzieć? — prychnął z lekkim rozdrażnieniem, starając się ukryć swój przygnębiony wyraz twarzy.  
— Coś cię gnębi, prawda?  
— Chodzi o to… — zawahał się i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. — Skąd wiesz? Co cię to obchodzi?  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego przodem i oparła o marmurową umywalkę.  
— Nie musisz być taki zły. — Popatrzyła na niego urażona. — To widać, że coś jest nie tak. Nie siedziałbyś tu, gdyby było inaczej.  
— Przepraszam — westchnął, odchylając się do tyłu. Zamknął oczy. — Po prostu jestem ostrożny. W dodatku nie znam cię zbyt dobrze. Choć z drugiej strony… twoja obecność…  
— Tak, powinieneś być ostrożny, ale pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam — odparła poważnie. — Może mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc?  
Harry otworzył oczy i poczuł chłód, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna klęczy przed nim i wpatruje się w niego.  
— Pomóc? W jaki sposób? Nie możesz ocalić tych, na których mi zależy. Ja nie mogę ich uratować, a mam już dość bezczynnego patrzenia, jak oni cierpią! Nienawidzę Voldemorta. Jego zadowolona twarz, gdy torturuje i znęca się nad innymi, doprowadza mnie do szału!  
Ostanie zdanie prawie wykrzyczał, wstając gwałtownie i podchodząc do jednej z kabin. Uderzył ze złością pięścią w drzwi.  
— Więc dlaczego hamujesz gniew? Pozwól mu się wydostać i zapanuj nad nim — odparła spokojnie i cicho. — Naucz się go kontrolować, niech twoje myśli się zmaterializują. Niech dadzą ci broń, której potrzebujesz.  
— Broń… jakiej potrzebuję… — wyszeptał z płonącymi żywym ogniem oczami.  
Nagle syknął z nagłego bólu, który pojawił się w jego głowie i pogrążył się w mroku.  
  
 _Dlaczego jest tak ciemno?_  
Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że znał to miejsce, a raczej czuł, że już w nim był. Instynktownie skierował się w jeden z wielu znajdujących się tu korytarzy. Zszedł krętymi schodami, które, miał wrażenie, że uciekają mu spod nóg i nigdy się nie skończą. One go prowadziły. W miarę schodzenia robiło się coraz ciemniej, powietrze stawało się wilgotne i ciężkie. Zaczynało brakować mu tchu. Przystanął z zamiarem powrotu.  
Płacz, ktoś płakał...  
Ruszył ponownie, znacznie szybciej, w kierunku dźwięku. Dotarł do drewnianych, okutych ciężkim żelazem drzwi, prowadzących do lochu. Pchnął je raz, drugi.  
Nic, nawet nie drgnęły.  
— _Otwwwórz się_ — wysyczał w mowie węży.  
Ciężkie, zardzewiałe zasuwy ustąpiły z zgrzytem i wszedł do środka. W małym pomieszczeniu, przesiąkniętym zapachem stęchlizny, było ciemno i wilgotno. Harry'ego przeszyły dreszcze. Rozejrzał się i w kącie, za starym i drewnianym biurkiem, dostrzegł niewielki ruch. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że skulona postać szlochała cicho, drżąc na całym ciele. Twarz miała ukrytą w dłoniach i okryta była ciemnym płaszczem, przez co nie potrafił zidentyfikować jej tożsamości.  
— _Czemu płaczesz?_ — wyszeptał, ale osoba zdawała się nie reagować na jego słowa. — _Kim jesteś? Jak ci pomóc?_  
Harry chciał do niej podejść, ale drzwi nagle się otworzyły i natychmiast jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zakapturzonym mężczyźnie, który wyciągnął z szaty ostry przedmiot i ruszył w jego kierunku. Szloch przerodził się w spazmatyczny płacz i Harry nie zastanawiając się, chwycił błyszczące ostrze sztyletu w obie dłonie. Blizna zapłonęła żywym ogniem i krzyknął z bólu, zdając sobie sprawę, że osoba w kapturze po prostu przeszła przez niego.  
  
— Harry… Harry.  
Gryfon otworzył oczy i wstrzymał na moment powietrze.  
— Marta, na Merlina! — odparł, podnosząc się z posadzki. — Przeraziłaś mnie.  
— Ja, ciebie? — odparła i uśmiechnęła się. — Ja sobie tyko spokojnie wędrowałam po kanałach, gdy usłyszałam jakiś krzyk. Musiałam to sprawdzić. Rzadko ktoś tu przychodzi, a ja czuję się taka samotna.  
Harry syknął, gdy podparł się rękami. To było nieprzyjemne szczypanie. Podniósł dłonie i zamarł. Na ich wewnętrznej stronie miał rany, z których sączyła się czerwona lepka ciecz.  
— To krew… — odparła Marta z zaskoczeniem.  
— Widzę — mruknął zdezorientowany. — Ale jak?  
Chłopak czuł, że robi mu się słabo. Ten sen… Coś mu się śniło… ale to był tylko sen. Jednak te rany wyraźnie były zadane ostrzem, rzeczywiste. Jak to możliwe? Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak, Marto. — Harry uśmiechnął się blado. — Dziękuję.  
Sięgnął po różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie gojące. Rany zasklepiły się i krew znikła. Na dłoniach nie było nawet śladu.  
— Już idziesz? — zapytała smutnym tonem.  
— Tak, nie powinno mnie tu być. Jest trzecia w nocy.  
— Znowu zostanę sama, ja tak nie lubię samotności. — Podpłynęła do niego i spojrzała w zielone oczy Gryfona. Ich twarze prawie się stykały i chłopak poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód, ogarniający go wewnątrz. — Ale obiecaj, że mnie jeszcze odwiedzisz. Jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany, wiesz o tym.  
— Tak… Dobrze, Marto. Dziękuję za zaproszenie. — Odsunął się od ducha, który z chichotem przeszedł przez niego. Harry'ego przeszyły dreszcze od tego kontaktu. Spojrzawszy jeszcze raz na Martę, wyszedł z łazienki.  
— Nie mogłam się oprzeć — zachichotała ponownie i oblizała wargi. — Jest taki słodki. Szkoda, że żyje…  
Mówiąc to, znikła w jednej z kabin.  
  
— Panie… czy wszystko w porządku? — zaskrzeczał przerażonym głosem Glizdogon, podbiegając do Voldemorta, który nagle upadł z sykiem na posadzkę. Lord podparł się jedną dłonią, a drugą przyłożył do skroni, zamykając oczy. Nie drgnął. — Panie… czy…  
— Wynoś się — warknął, odpychając wyciągniętą do niego dłoń. Peter zadrżał, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z źrenicami, w których płonęła furia. — Powiedziałem: Wynoś się!  
Przerażony i zdezorientowany mężczyzna, skłoniwszy się nisko, wybiegł szybko z sali, nie chcąc zostać ukaranym za nieposłuszeństwo.  
Voldemort pomału podniósł się, podszedł do stołu i oparł dłonie o jego blat.  
— To niemożliwie — syknął, marszcząc brwi. Jego czerwone źrenice pierwszy raz wypełniły się prawdziwym niedowierzaniem. — Przecież ty… — Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał odgonić natrętne myśli.  
Skierował różdżkę w stronę kominka.  
— _Ignis_.  
Drwa ułożone w stos zapaliły się. Voldemort usiadł w fotelu i wpatrzył się w ogień. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zamyślenia i skupienia.  
— Martwi pozostają martwymi — wyszeptał, kładąc rękę na łbie Nagini, która bezszelestnie podpełzła do niego.  
Wąż wygiął głowę w kierunku chłodnych palców swojego pana i wydał syk przyjemności. Gdy dłoń cofnęła się, Nagini posłusznie skierowała się na dywan leżący pod kominkiem i zwinęła się kłębek.  
  
***  
  
Minęły niecałe dwa tygodnie, podczas których Harry starał się unikać Snape'a za wszelką cenę. Z ulgą stwierdził, że to wcale nie było takie trudne. Na eliksirach kontrolował własny temperament. Również godziny spędzone nad książkami pozwalały mu skutecznie uniknąć szlabanu czy zatrzymania po lekcjach. Bał się konfrontacji z nauczycielem sam na sam. Od ostatniej wizji, kiedy był świadkiem torturowania profesora, nie czuł się najlepiej. Był kompletnie rozbity między złością na Snape'a z powodu ich ostatniej rozmowy, a pragnieniem przyparcia go do ściany i zatopienia swoich warg w jego. I nie miało to znaczenia czy mężczyzna miałby coś przeciwko temu. Po prostu pragnął poczuć go fizycznie. Wiedzieć, upewnić się, że jest cały i zdrowy. Uczucie strachu, że mógłby go stracić, zwiększyło tylko nienawiść, którą czuł do Voldemorta.  
Dlatego spędzał mnóstwo czasu w bibliotece, wertując najróżniejsze książki, a wieczorami w tajemnicy przed współlokatorami studiował te, które kupił w Hogsmeade. Niektóre zaklęcia, ku jego zaskoczeniu, były niezwykle proste, ale przy rzucaniu innych, bardziej skomplikowanych, odczuwał wyraźnie wyczerpanie i zawroty głowy. Raz, przy próbie wykonania bezróżdżkowego zaklęcia Protego, stracił przytomność. Hermiona znalazła go leżącego w pokoju wspólnym i musiał się naprawdę długo tłumaczyć i przekonywać dziewczynę, że nic mu nie jest i nie musi iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jego samopoczucie również miało wpływ na apetyt. Podczas posiłków jadł zdecydowanie mniej niż zwykle, co nie uszło uwadze Rona ani Hermiony. Stał się bardziej opanowany, spokojny i jakby nieobecny myślami.  
  
***  
  
— Potter. — Harry'ego zatrzymał głos Snape'a. — Pozwól do mojego gabinetu.  
— Tak, profesorze — odparł niepewnie i w ciszy podążył za nauczycielem do lochów.  
Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, Snape zamknął drzwi i podszedł do biurka. Oparł się o brzeg blatu, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Harry przez chwilę czuł się nieswojo.  
— Tak, profesorze?  
— Potter, co się z tobą dzieje?  
— Co ma pan na myśli?  
— Wyglądasz na przemęczonego, zamyślonego, godzinami przesiadujesz w bibliotece i w dodatku mało jesz. Dzisiejszej kolacji prawie nie tknąłeś.  
— Nie byłem głodny — odparł, zaskoczony, że profesor wykazał zainteresowanie jego apetytem i samopoczuciem. Zupełnie, jakby mu zależało. _Cholerny dupek_ , pomyślał z irytacją. — I nic mi nie jest.  
— Nie jestem ślepy — warknął. — Jeżeli cię znowu męczą jakieś wizje, to powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć. Mi albo dyrektorowi.  
— Ale ja naprawdę już ich nie mam — odparł pewnie i z minimalnym buntem w głosie. Jednak nauczyciel nie wydawał się być ani trochę przekonany. — Naprawdę, profesorze. Ostatnią wizję miałem, jak pan był… no… — zawahał się i poczucie winy pojawiło się na jego twarzy.  
Snape skrzywił się na wspomnienie tortur, a następnie zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.  
— Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że czujesz się temu winny?  
Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale jakimś sposobem słowa nie chciały z nich wyjść. Poczuł się pokonany i zmęczony uciekaniem przed prawdą. Zamknął zęby i spuścił głowę. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Bo przecież, co miał mu powiedzieć?  
Zanim zdołał zareagować, jego podbródek został schwytany chodnymi palcami Snape'a i uniesiony. Harry napotkał czarne źrenice, przyglądające mu się z niedowierzaniem.  
— Co mówisz, Potter? — Głos mężczyzny był cichy, chłodny, ale przebrzmiewający zaciekawieniem.  
 _Niech go szlag_ , pomyślał Gryfon z desperacją i oddech mu przyspieszył. Te czarne, niczym obsydian, źrenice, które go przeszywały, sprawiały, że zaczął drżeć. Wiele razy czuł się tak nagi i bezbronny pod spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak tym razem wyraz mrocznych oczu wyzwalał w nim również podniecenie i pożądanie. Przegrał.  
— Nic na to nie poradzę — wyszeptał, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku. — Jestem tam, widzę to i nie mogę nic zrobić, aby temu zapobiec. Nie byłem w stanie panu pomóc…  
— Potter, nie…  
— Jestem współwinny, tak właśnie czuję.  
— Na Merlina, przestań obwiniać się o wszystko. Już wałkowaliśmy ten temat i miałem nadzieję, że dotarło do ciebie to, że nie jesteś winny czynów Czarnego Pana — warknął z irytacją. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł w tych zielonych oczach coś, czego się obawiał. Dzieciak nie potrafił ukryć swoich uczuć. Nadal był w tym beznadziejny. To, co zobaczył, nie miało nic wspólnego z Czarnym Panem, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Snape wstrzymał oddech i wypuścił jego podbródek, odsuwając się od twarzy chłopaka. Jednak nadal tam były. Wyraźnie czytelne emocje. W tych przeraźliwie zielonych źrenicach. — Popełniłem niewybaczalny błąd — odparł cicho. — Nie powinienem był się do ciebie zbliżać.  
— Cóż, stało się — odparł Gryfon z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął oczy i otworzył je ponownie. Harry dostrzegł na twarzy profesora wyraźne zmęczenie i rezygnację, które przebijały się przez maskę chłodu i dystansu.  
— Powinieneś był o tym zapomnieć.  
— Nie umiem zmienić swoich uczuć. Nieważne, jak bardzo bym chciał, po prostu nie potrafię. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, ile ci się podoba, ale to nie sprawi, że ja będę czuł to samo do ciebie. Tak, wiem. Nie powinienem o tym myśleć, a tym bardziej o tym mówić, ale lekceważenie tego nie pomaga. To tam jest i im bardziej chcę zapomnieć, odsunąć od siebie, tym bardziej boli.  
— Potter…  
— Wszyscy, na których mi zależy, odchodzą lub cierpią z mojej winy. Ja już nie mogę, nie zniosę więcej śmierci z mojego powodu — odparł ze słyszalnym bólem w głosie. — Muszę na czymś lub na kimś polegać. Mieć coś, o co warto walczyć, bo w przeciwnym razie ta wojna straci sens.  
— O czym ty mówisz, Potter? Ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą. Masz swoich przyjaciół, Lupina, czy dyrektora, którzy zawsze będą przy tobie, gdy tego będziesz potrzebował. Jestem zbyt blisko Czarnego Pana. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to daje mi wolną rękę, aby cię zniszczyć?  
— Nie o tym mówię. Niech pan nie miesza do tego Voldemorta.  
Snape zaśmiał się gorzko.  
— Czy już zapomniałeś? Jestem Śmierciożercą, Potter. On jest częścią mnie, czy ja tego chcę, czy nie. Zawsze będzie we mnie. Jego czarna moc, jestem nią naznaczony. — Skrzywił się, wymawiając ostatni wyraz. — Nie jestem dobrą osobą. Nigdy nią nie byłem i nie będę.  
— Wiem — odparł z irytacją. — Nie oczekuję, że stanie się pan kimś innym.  
— Nie? Więc czego oczekujesz? — syknął z rozdrażnieniem. — Bo ja nie mogę ci dać tego, co chcesz.  
— A skąd pan wie, czego chcę?  
Gryfon pewnie podszedł do Snape'a i wyciągnął rękę, aby odsunąć kosmyk włosów z jego policzka. Mężczyzna spiął się, ale nie odtrącił ręki Harry'ego. Czarne źrenice intensywnie wpatrywały się w twarz chłopaka, a usta zacisnęły w cienką linię.  
— Chcę to znowu poczuć. Te wszystkie emocje. Pragnę w nich utonąć — wyszeptał blisko ucha nauczyciela, drażniąc swoim oddechem jego szyję. Palce zaczęły przesuwać się od skroni w kierunku policzka mężczyzny. Niezwykle delikatnie, ledwie muskając opuszkami bladą i napiętą skórę. — Dotykać i być dotykanym... — Nachylił się i wodził wargami po szyi, rejestrując z satysfakcją niewielkie drżenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Smak, poznać go, skosztować i zatrzymać zapach, zapamiętać go bardzo dokładnie, ze szczegółami.  
— Proszę... — wyszeptał z desperacją. — Przestań.  
— Pragnę czuć, że żyję. Wiem, to będzie boleć. Życie zawsze boli i sprawia cierpienie. Zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić, to już jakby codzienność, rutyna, z której straciłem nadzieję wydostania się. Nienawidzę Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Ty sprawiłeś, że zapomniałem o nim. Zawsze to robiłeś, pozwalałeś mi w pewien sposób od tego uciec, ale wcześniej tego nie rozumiałem. Nie chciałem zrozumieć. To był obustronny gniew, złość, nienawiść... Nigdy nie skrywałem tych emocji, nie udawałem, nie musiałem, nie przed tobą. Dlatego teraz również nie zamierzam tego robić. Czego pragnę najbardziej?  
Harry spojrzał w mroczne źrenice Snape'a, których czerń stała się magnetyczna, wręcz pochłaniająca, i odwrócił się tyłem do mężczyzny, opierając się całą siłą woli, aby nie zmiażdżyć tych wąskich warg w namiętnym pocałunku.  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Chcę zapomnieć — odparł po chwili ciszy i zamknął oczy. — Po prostu zapomnieć. I czuję, że obydwaj tego chcemy. Czy się mylę, profesorze?  
— Niech cię szlag — warknął mężczyzna, chwytając go za rękę. Harry zadrżał, ale nie odwrócił się. Stał w miejscu, czując, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu. Uścisk na jego nadgarstku wzmocnił się, stając się prawie bolesnym. Po chwili poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku i gorąco wypełniło jego żyły. Serce przyspieszyło i zakręciło mu się w głowie od zapachu mężczyzny, który z powodu ich bliskości stał się doskonale wyczuwalny. Tak, to była wanilia, zdecydowanie wanilia.  
— Zacząłeś niebezpieczną grę, panie Potter. — Cichy szept wywołał dreszcz podniecenia, który przebiegł przez ciało Harry'ego. Ciepły oddech na szyi sprawił, że odruchowo odchylił głowę do tyłu i lekko w bok. Przymknął oczy. Usta Snape'a ledwie musnęły skórę szyi, aby z powrotem powrócić do płatka ucha. — Więc, panie Potter … — odparł chłodnym i stanowczym głosem, wywołującym ciarki na skórze — …pragniesz zapomnienia, czy tak? — wyszeptał jedwabistym głosem i ciało Harry'ego zaczęło nieznacznie drżeć od tego nieznanego mu tonu.  
Mężczyzna odwrócił go nagle twarzą do siebie i zatopił swój mroczny i płonący wzrok w zielonych, błyszczących oczach Gryfona. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wspiął się na palcach i bez słowa pocałował go, zarzucając ręce na szyję profesora.  
Snape znieruchomiał.  
Wargi Harry'ego, przyciśnięte do jego mocno zaciśniętych ust, i ciało chłopaka, które było tak blisko, na wyciagnięcie ręki. _Kolejna szansa..._ Jękną z desperacją i zrezygnowaniem. Już nie potrafił się dłużej opierać, nie był wstanie, opór go wykańczał, pragnął poczuć tą gładką, rozgrzaną skórę i dotykać ją. _Zapomnieć._ W tym momencie to słowo nabrało swojego właściwego znaczenia. W końcu zrozumiał, o czym mówił chłopak, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu podzielał to pragnienie.  
Przestał walczyć. Już było za późno, aby się wycofać.  
Zamknął oczy i rozchylił usta, pozwalając Gryfonowi wniknąć głębiej i Harry prawie natychmiast skorzystał z tej okazji, jakby bał się, że ponownie się zamkną. Jeszcze niepewnie pieścił podniebienie i język mężczyzny, z obawą, aby ten się od niego nie odsunął, przerywając pocałunek. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.  
Dłoń, która zaciskała się na nadgarstku, uwolniła go i Harry poczuł, jak długie palce mężczyzny wplatają się w jego włosy. Jęknął, gdy Snape wsunął mu gwałtownie język do ust i przejął inicjatywę w namiętnym, i teraz głębokim, pocałunku, który na moment pozbawił Gryfona tchu. Druga ręka Mistrza Eliksirów pewnie spoczęła na jego pasie i pchnęła go do tyłu. Harry przez moment miał wrażenie, że straci równowagę, i oderwał swoje usta od warg mężczyzny. Chciał uwolnionymi dłońmi się czegoś pochwycić i zapobiec upadkowi, ale poczuł, że ląduje na biurku i jego krawędź teraz wrzyna mu się w pośladki. Jęknął ponownie, gdy gorące wargi dotknęły szyi, odchylił głowę i wsunął swoje palce we włosy mężczyzny. _Są takie jedwabiście miękkie_ , pomyślał na wpół przytomnie, masując delikatnie skórę i przeczesując czarne kosmyki. Snape zamruczał cicho i uszczypnął go w szyję, wywołując falę gorąca, która zaczęła się rozlewać po jego ciele. To było takie przyjemne, takie dobre i nie chciał, aby się skończyło. Zsunął dłoń się na kark mężczyzny, a następnie palcami niepewnie wytropił drogę wzdłuż kręgosłupa, biegnąc aż do kości krzyżowej i tam zatrzymując się. Snape znieruchomiał i pocałował go ponownie, przyciskając jego ciało do biurka, w taki sposób, że Gryfon nie miał możliwości ruchu.  
Harry jęknął z przyjemności i zadrżał, czując własną erekcję. Kolejny jęk przerwał ciszę, tym razem należał on do Mistrza Eliksirów, który oderwał swoje usta od warg Harry'ego i oparł bezwładnie czoło na barku Gryfona, oddychając ciężko.  
— O Merlinie — wyszeptał chłopak, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem ponad ramieniem profesora i starając się opanować swój oddech.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że profesor musi czuć jego erekcję, w końcu ich biodra były do siebie mocno przyciśnięte i on sam również był świadomy podniecenia Snape'a. Wypukłość w jego spodniach mówiła sama za siebie.  
— Jak ja cię nienawidzę — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem i Harry poczuł, jak ręka mężczyzny przesuwa się z pasa w dół i boleśnie zaciska niewiele poniżej pośladka. Gryfon wydał stłumiony jęk. Krew przyspieszyła w jego żyłach. Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał w zielone, zamglone z podniecenia i pożądania oczy. Harry również wpatrywał się w niego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu te mroczne źrenice były przepełnione ogniem i lśniły dziwnym blaskiem, wręcz przerażały. Chłopak zadrżał. Oddech ponownie stał się nierównomierny. — Wyjdź… Proszę, idź do siebie — wyszeptał z trudem.  
Harry zsunął się powoli z biurka, ocierając o ciało profesora, i nachylił w jego stronę, tak że jego wargi dotknęły ucho mężczyzny.  
Snape wydał stłumiony jęk straty.  
— Dokładnie to miałem na myśli — wyszeptał Gryfon, przesuwając palcami po policzku nauczyciela. Następnie przybliżył się do niego i musnął wargi Snape'a swoimi. Wąskie usta nieznacznie się rozsunęły i zaakceptowały jego pocałunek. — Dobranoc, profesorze — odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, odsuwając się. Następnie bez słowa skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho.  
Snape stał jak sparaliżowany, wpatrując się przed siebie.  
— Kur*wa! — zaklął siarczyście i z desperacją chwycił brzegi biurka, pochylając się nad nim. Jego oddech nadal był przyspieszony, a podniecenie, ku jego rozpaczy, nie opadło. Cholerny chłopak! Jęknął na wspomnienie smaku ust Gryfona i to wspomnienie rozpalało go na nowo. Oderwał dłonie od drewnianego blatu i wziął różdżkę, która na nim leżała. Machnął nią, wyczarowując sobie szklankę czystej wody z lodem, dużą ilością lodu. _Głupi i uparty dureń. Sam nie wie, czego chce i w co się zamierza wplątać. Dlaczego on zawsze najpierw robi, a dopiero później myśli? Czy chociaż zastanowił się przez chwilę nad konsekwencjami swojego zachowania? Pewnie nie._ Zbawcza irytacja wypełniła jego ciało, ostudzając je. Dzieciak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że obaj mogą wylecieć ze szkoły za to, co zrobili. No, ale nie mógł winić Pottera. Przecież sam to zaczął i właśnie ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. To on pierwszy go pocałował i w ten sposób wpakował ich obu w kłopoty. Cóż, nie spodziewał się, że ten irytujący, mały gamoń naprawdę będzie chętny... _Chcę zapomnieć._  
— Nie tylko ty, Potter. Nie jesteś jedyny — wymamrotał cicho.  
Odstawił pustą szklankę na biurko. _I co ja mam teraz zrobić?_  
Zirytowany i zły, zdecydował się przejść i ochłonąć. Świadomość, że w to wszystko jest wmieszany Czarny Pan, a raczej jego plany względem chłopca, była nie do zniesienia. Otworzył drzwi od komnaty i wyszedł na zewnątrz z nadzieją, że podczas spaceru uda mu się coś wymyślić. Znaleźć rozwiązanie. O wycofaniu się nie było już mowy, to poszło za daleko...  
Nagle zamarł.  
W ciemnym korytarzu stał Potter z zamkniętymi oczami, a za nim mężczyzna o szarych, martwych źrenicach.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Co ty robisz? — syknął, a jego serce nagle przyspieszyło.  
— Severus — odparł miękkim i cichym głosem, uśmiechając się przy tym. — Wydajesz się być wzburzony.  
— Nie prowokuj mnie, Karkowich.  
Mężczyzna jedyne się uśmiechnął i dotknął dłonią szyi chłopaka, delikatnie ją gładząc.  
— To naprawdę przystojny, młody człowiek, nie uważasz?  
Snape zagryzł wargi i niepokój się wdarł do jego umysłu.  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
— Czuję jego ciepło, jak krew w nim krąży. — Palce dłoni zmysłowo zaczęły przesuwać się po skórze Gryfona w delikatnej pieszczocie. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się przyjemność i Harry lekko odchylił głowę, jakby zachęcająco.  
 _Rzucił zaklęcie_ , pomyślał z roztargnieniem Snape, a jego czarne źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
— Jest jeszcze młody i potrafię wyczuć jego skrajne emocje. Takie, jak strach i… podniecenie. No, ale ty przecież doskonale to wiesz.  
— Odsuń się od niego — warknął, zaciskając różdżkę w ręce. — Dyrektor nie pochwaliłby tego.  
Źrenice mężczyzny zrobiły się złote i ustawiły pionowo jak u kota. Paznokcie palców wydłużyły się i zwęziły na końcach. Lewa dłoń zsunęła się na talię Gryfona i lekko zacisnęła na niej.  
— Znasz nas, te _skrajne_ , kuszące _emocje..._ — powtórzył hipnotyzującym w swoim brzmieniu głosem.  
— Karkowich!  
— Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł drogę, aby pozyskać tego chłopca? — Mistrz Eliksirów w jednej chwili zbladł i miał wrażenie, że jego myśli skupiły się na słowie "pozyskać", które kojarzyło mu się tylko z jedną, znienawidzoną osobą. Różdżka w jego ręce zadrżała. — Uwiedzenie... to droga obusieczna.  
— Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz — wysyczał przez zęby Snape. — To tylko dzieciak i w dodatku mój uczeń, a ja jestem nauczycielem i...  
— Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, Severusie — odparł, szepcząc w ucho chłopaka, jakby te słowa były skierowane do niego, ale patrzył się prosto na Mistrza Eliksirów. — Czarny Pan będzie w końcu zadowolony. — Mężczyzna przysunął się do Gryfona i nacisnął palcem wskazującym na skórę, która została przecięta jego ostrym paznokciem. Harry skrzywił się, a z rany zaczęła cieknąć krew. Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej i nachylił się do rozcięcia, aby językiem zlizać ciepły, czerwony płyn, który z niego się sączył. Gryfon przylgnął ciałem do mężczyzny w wyraźnej przyjemności. — Jest słodki, naprawdę pyszny i jest w nim tyle mocy... — szepnął jedwabiście miękko do ucha chłopaka, a następnie wymamrotał zaklęcie i rana znikła. Na jej miejscu pozostał jedynie półksiężycowaty, lekko zaczerwieniony ślad. Karkowich wyprostował się i cofnął w cień. — Masz coraz mniej czasu, jeśli zawiedziesz, on będzie należał do mnie.  
Mężczyzna odszedł w ciemny korytarz.  
Snape nadal stał w lekkim oszołomieniu. Przełknął, czując, że strach pomału opuszcza jego ciało i jest w stanie w końcu je kontrolować. Oparł się o ścianę lochu i wpatrywał w nadal nieruchomego Pottera. _Sukinsyn_ , powiedział do siebie, zamykając na moment oczy i zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Wziął głęboki oddech. Cofnął się w cień i skierował różdżkę na chłopaka.  
— _Finite incantatem._  
Gryfon otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, lekko przestraszony. Zmarszczył brwi i powoli schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Spojrzał jeszcze raz dookoła, jakby z niepokojem. Nikogo nie było, korytarz był ciemny i pusty. Odwrócił się i skierował do wieży Gryffindoru.  
Zanim Harry znikł mu z oczu, Snape dostrzegł, jak chłopak dotyka swoimi palcami szyję w miejscu zranienia i rozciera je odruchowo. Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł napływające mdłości i gniew wypełniający jego ciało. Miał problem, bardzo poważny problem. _Cholerny Albus i jego pomysły!_  
  
— Hermiona, pomożesz mi z Transmutacją? — zapytał Ron. — Jestem wykończony i sam nie zdążę przygotować tego referatu.  
Dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad pergaminu.  
— Miałeś wczoraj cały dzień na to.  
— W sumie, tak — mruknął z lekkim poczuciem winy. — Ale… jakoś tak wyszło.  
— Faceci — prychnęła. — Jesteście naprawdę nieodpowiedzialni.  
— No, wiesz! — oburzył się rudzielec. — Jeżeli to taki kłopot…  
— Och, daj mi to. — Wywróciła oczami i wyrwała pergamin z ręki chłopaka. — Sprawdzę, jak skończę pisać.  
— Mówiłaś, że już wszystko odrobiłaś — zainteresował się, zaglądając jej przez ramię.  
— To list — odparła, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Czy tajemnicą jest imię adresata? — Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Wiktor, jeżeli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć. — Ron zmarszczył brwi. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na dziewczynę z nachmurzoną miną. — No, co? — W końcu nie wytrzymała.  
— Nic.  
— I ja mam w to uwierzyć? — Posłała mu zniecierpliwione i lekko zirytowane spojrzenie. — Może wreszcie powiesz mi dlaczego tak go nie lubisz? Co on ci zrobił?  
— Herm… nieważne. — Pokręcił głową. — Zapomnij.  
Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i w myślach policzyła do pięciu.  
— Dobrze — odparła po chwili bardzo powoli. — Więcej nie spytam. Jeżeli w końcu dojrzejesz do tego, aby poruszyć ten temat, to zapraszam.  
— Jest twoim chłopakiem?  
— Tak, i nie życzę sobie, abyś o nim źle mówił. — Schowała list do koperty, pieczętując ją. — Gdybym cię nie znała, to pomyślałabym, że jesteś zazdrosny.  
— Nie, skądże, ja… tylko… — Zarumienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok.  
— Harry! — Hermiona spojrzała w stronę wejścia, w którym pojawił się brunet. — Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Wiesz, która jest godzina?  
— Tak, wiem, Herm — odparł, uśmiechając się. — Jest już po ciszy nocnej.  
— Powinieneś… Dobrze się czujesz? — Spojrzała na niego z lekkim niepokojem.  
— Tak, świetnie — odparł zaskoczony. Czyżbym się zdradził? Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Na moment jego ciało wypełniła obawa. _Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Cholera, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem._ — Chociaż, skoro już wspomniałaś, to jestem trochę zmęczony. Lepiej się położę.  
Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zareagować, Harry był już na schodach prowadzących do sypialni chłopców.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na Rona, ale Gryfon jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zanim się zabrał za kończenie pracy z Prawa Czarodziejskiego, zerknął jeszcze na szarą kopertę, leżącą na stosie książek. Hermiona jednak tego nie dostrzegła, gdyż była całkowicie pochłonięta sprawdzaniem jego wypracowania na Transmutację.  
W dormitorium nikogo nie było. Harry oparł się o drzwi i zamknął oczy. Był sam. _Niech to szlag! Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny._ Jego plany związane ze Snape'em nie przewidziały takiego problemu, jakim byli jego przyjaciele i inni, którzy nazbyt się nim interesowali. W końcu był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Poczuł odrazę na wspomnienie czwartego roku, kiedy to prasa opisywała jego życie prywatne, szczególnie uczuciowe. Nie wspominając o zdrowiu psychicznym.  
Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Otworzył oczy i podszedł do łóżka.  
— Po prostu będę musiał być ostrożniejszy niż zwykle — odparł do siebie. — W przeciwnym razie…  
Upadł na pachnącą świeżością pościel i schował twarz w chłodnej, miękkiej poduszce. _Voldemort, dyrektor i opina publiczna nas zniszczy_ , dokończył w myślach. Cała sytuacja nie wyglądała zbyt optymistycznie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek obchodziło go, co cały świat czarodziejski czy mugolski pomyślałby o jego preferencjach seksualnych, czy tego, z kim się umawia, sypia… Zarumienił się i poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się w żyłach przyjemną falą. Seks. To był kolejny problem, no, może niezupełnie problem. Raczej jeden z nieodłącznych elementów relacji opartej na pożądaniu, w której, ku jego rozpaczy, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Zatopił twarz w poduszce, zdając sobie sprawę, że policzki mu płoną, i to nie jest wynik podniecenia, a zawstydzenia. _Słodki Merlinie_ , wyszeptał w myślach.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę Snape miał na myśli, mówiąc, że są uczniem i nauczycielem. Jego profesor był doświadczonym mężczyzną i to o wiele starszym. A co on wiedział o seksie? Nic, przynajmniej nie z praktycznego punktu widzenia. Jedynie to, co przeczytał w książkach i czasopismach, które wieczorem od czasu do czasu przeglądali z chłopakami. Przeważnie dla zabawy i głupich komentarzy. Seks. Nie, żeby nie wiedział, jak to się odbywa. Jednak nigdy nie zagłębiał się w to aż tak bardzo, aby poznać tajniki sztuki uprawia miłości i dawania przyjemności drugiej osobie. Nie miał takiej potrzeby.  
Przyjaźń, zaufanie, miłość, przyjemność, do tego typu słów podchodził z dystansem. Zawsze, gdy zaznał choć trochę szczęścia, zostawało mu one odebrane. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy aby się go nie boi.  
Przekręcił się na plecy i spojrzał w sufit, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu.  
Czyżby ten facet, Severus Snape, naprawdę sprawiał, że czuł się szczęśliwy? Chciany?  
Zapach, smak mężczyzny… Miał wrażenie, jakby przesiąkł nim. Było mu tak dobrze, komfortowo w tej fizycznej bliskości.  
 _Te usta, tak doskonałe ciepłe i miękkie…_  
Zamknął oczy i jego ręka powędrowała do warg, które pod opuszkami palców rozchyliły się. Zwilżył je, starając sobie przypomnieć smak Snape'a. Nie było to trudne.  
 _Dłonie, tak pewne i silne…_  
Druga ręka Gryfona powędrowała na jego klatkę piersiową i przez materiał szaty delikatnie zataczała koła, drażniąc sutki. Zmysłowe ruchy palców były zupełnie instynktownie. Harry zadrżał, czując lekkie dreszcze przyjemności pod wpływem tej czynności. Uśmiechnął się. Prawie natychmiast w jego umyśle pojawiła się wizja Snape'a, przyciskającego go do biurka. Unieruchomiony, zakleszczony w tym uścisku, zupełnie zdany na łaskę mężczyzny. Jego nauczyciel mógł z nim zrobić wszystko, co tylko chciał, a on pozwoliłby mu na to, byleby tylko Mistrz Eliksirów nie wypuszczał go ze swoich ramion. Merlinie, oni obaj byli podnieceni… Ręka Harry'ego zsunęła się w dół i znikła w spodniach. Jęknął cicho, gdy zacisnął palce na swoim nabrzmiałym członku.  
Tak ciepło... przyjemnie… dobrze… bezpiecznie…  
Oddech stał się nierówny, niespokojny.  
Gorąco…  
 _Zapomnieć, zatopić się w przyjemności..._  
Przyspieszył swoje ruchy i jego biodra drgnęły.  
 _Severus_ , wyszeptał w myślach, wyginając ciało w łuk i dochodząc bezgłośnie. Opadł na łóżko, drżąc. Jego dłoń wysunęła się ze spodni i opadła na pościel.  
Otworzył oczy. Cicho wyszeptał zaklęcie czyszczące i usiadł. Jego wzrok powędrował ze strachem w kierunku drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą. _Następnym razem będę musiał pomyśleć o rzuceniu jakiegoś czaru alarmującego i wyciszającego na pomieszczenie_ , przemknęło mu przez umysł. Nie chciał się tłumaczyć, gdyby przez przypadek wymknęło mu się imię Mistrza Eliksirów. A od kiedy jego sny zaczynał nawiedzać ten mężczyzna, to stało się bardzo prawdopodobne.  
Ściągnął szatę wierzchnią i zawiesił ją na oparciu łóżka.  
— Harry. — Brunet spojrzał w kierunku wejścia, gdzie stał Ron. — Co się z tobą dzieje? Hermiona martwi się o ciebie.  
— Nic — odparł chłopak, ściągając koszulę. — Naprawdę. Jestem jedynie trochę zmęczony.  
— W to akurat nie wątpię — westchnął rudzielec, podchodząc do krzesła i siadając naprzeciwko Harry'ego. — Całymi godzinami przesiadujesz w bibliotece i w dodatku czytasz po nocach. Daj na wstrzymanie, bo naprawdę się wykończysz.  
— Nic mi nie będzie. Hermiona jest zwyczajnie przewrażliwiona.  
— Chyba już zapomniałeś, jak znalazła cię we wspólnym. Wtedy naprawdę napędziłeś nam strachu. — Harry wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że doskonale to pamiętał. Przesadził z ćwiczeniem magii bezróżdżkowej. Gdy się ocknął, miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna, która się nad nim nachylała, była bledsza niż on. — Po prostu nie chcemy, aby to się powtórzyło.  
— Będę bardziej na siebie uważał — odparł zrezygnowanym tonem. — Zachowujesz się jak twoja mama.  
— Wcale nie — oburzył się rudzielec i rzucił w Harry'ego szatą. Ten pochwycił ją i zaczął się śmiać. — Gdyby było coś nie tak, to powiedziałbyś nam, prawda? — dodał poważnie.  
Harry poczuł uścisk w okolicy serca. Niebieskie oczy Rona wpatrywały się w niego z wyczekiwaniem i brunet poczuł się nieswojo. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał skłamać, ale i nie zamierzał wyznać prawdy. Choć myśl, że będzie musiał okłamywać swoich przyjaciół, sprawiała mu ból. _Nie mam wyjścia_ , pomyślał. _Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Nie zrozumieją, nie teraz._  
— Tak, powiedziałbym — powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Więc nie martw się na zapas.  
Rudzielec skinął głową i wstał z krzesła.  
— Co to jest?  
Nachylił się i podniósł z dywanu łańcuszek ze srebrnym wisiorkiem. Harry spojrzał na błyszczący przedmiot, który wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy.  
— To moje — odparł, wyciągając rękę. — Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.  
— Skąd to masz? — zainteresował się i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Od dziewczyny?  
— Ależ skąd — mruknął, przyglądając się błyskotce. — Znalazłem to u Filcha.  
— Czyje to?  
— Nie wiem. Ma inicjały _"J.M."._  
Ron zamyślił się, oglądając wisiorek.  
— To wtedy, gdy słyszałeś te głosy, tak?  
— Tak.  
— Może ma to z nimi coś wspólnego. Czy to posiada właściwości magiczne? — zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i entuzjazmem w głosie. — Filch przechowuje w swoim gabinecie rzeczy, które według niego są niebezpieczne lub nie zna ich działania.  
— Wiesz, masz rację. — Harry obrócił w ręce błyskotkę i schował ją do kieszeni swojej szaty. — To może mieć sens. Zapytam jutro Hermionę. Ostatnio wykazała zainteresowanie amuletami. Może będzie coś wiedziała na ten temat.  
— No, to uważaj. — Wyszczerzył się Ron. — Kto wie, może jest obłożony klątwą lub jakimś innym paskudztwem. — Kretyn — zachichotał Harry. — Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Taka biżuteria jest najczęściej wykorzystywana w czarnej magii.  
— Co jest wykorzystywane w czarnej magii? — zapytał Seamus, który wszedł do pokoju razem z Deanem.  
— Mówiliśmy o amuletach — odparł szybko Harry. — Gdzie zostawiliście Neville'a?  
— Cóż, zabalowaliśmy trochę u dziewczyn z piątego — odpowiedział Dean, ściągając swoje szaty. — No i Neville nie może się rozstać z Ginn.  
Ron natychmiast spojrzał w stronę Deana.  
— Coś ty powiedział? — wybuchnął. — Moja siostra i Neville? Nie pozwolę…  
— Och, zamknij się. — Seamus chwycił go za ramię, uniemożliwiając rudzielcowi wyjście z dormitorium. — Dziewczyna ma swoje lata i umie się o siebie zatroszczyć. Poza tym, znasz Neville'a. Nie skrzywdziłby jej. Przecież kocha się w niej od dawna, jeżeli tego nie zauważyłeś.  
— Ona jest moją siostrą — powiedział przez zęby.  
— Nikt w to nie wątpi. — Harry uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  
— To nie jest śmieszne — warknął Ron, choć w jego głosie słyszalne było rozżalenie. — Ginn i Neville…  
— No, uspokój się, stary — odparł Seamus, poklepując ramię chłopaka. — Ona nie będzie wiecznie twoją małą siostrzyczką.  
— Masz rację — westchnął rudzielec i udał się w kierunku własnego łóżka.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jaki Neville był zdołowany, kiedy dowiedział się o waszym wypadku — dodał Dean. — Musieliśmy go pocieszać. Nic jej z nim nie będzie, bądź spokojny.  
— Niech jej tyko coś zrobi, to ja się z nim policzę — wymamrotał rudzielec do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy słyszeli i zaczęli chichotać. — Och, zamknijcie się — warknął z irytacją i wszedł pod kołdrę.  
Po chwili światła pogasły i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno. Harry naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i przekręcił się na bok. Światło księżyca, wpadające przez okiennice, oświetlało jego szatę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła. Zmarszczył brwi. _Czy ten wisiorek może być talizmanem? Może Ron ma rację i powinienem się go pozbyć?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl i lekki niepokój wkradł się w jego serce. _Jeżeli jest obłożony jakąś klątwą…Nie pomyślałem o tym._  
Drzwi do dormitorium cicho się otworzyły i do środka weszła jakaś postać. Harry zerknął w stronę intruza. To był Neville. Gryfon, starając się nie narobić hałasu, podszedł po cichu do swojego łóżka i zaczął ściągać szaty. Przez chwilę było słychać szelest materiału i pomieszczenie ponownie pogrążyło się w błogiej ciszy.  
Harry westchnął i przekręcił się na brzuch, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. _Klątwa, też mi coś_ , prychnął myślach. _Cokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie jest groźniejsze od Voldemorta._

***  
  
Dni mijały, a ataki Śmierciożerców stawały się coraz bardziej odczuwalne dla społeczeństwa. Prasa była przepełniona artykułami na temat morderstw, podpaleń i tajemniczych zniknięć czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Świat czarodziejski, który był do tej pory doskonale zamaskowany wnikał niebezpiecznie w mugolski. Ministerstwo zaczynało się poważnie zastanawiać, czy używanie zaklęcia zapomnienia na zwykłych ludziach będzie w stanie nadal zapewnić anonimowość światu rządzonym przez magię. Magię, która zaczynała z niego wyciekać, a tym samym uświadamiać mugoli o swoim istnieniu.  
Harry siedział na ławce pod werandą i czytał ostatnie wydanie "Proroka Codziennego". Na pierwszej stronie gazety widniało zdjęcie pani minister, a pod nim obszerne ogłoszenie na temat zachowania bezpieczeństwa w tych trudnych czasach, w postaci kilkudziesięciu dość szeroko opisanych punktów. Według Harry'ego, może i rady były całkiem sensowne, ale rzeczywistość od przewidywania jest często inna i szczerze wątpił, aby choć połowę z tego, co tu przeczytał, miało praktyczne zastosowanie, nie wspomniawszy, o jego efektywności. Pocieszające jednak było to, że ministerstwo w końcu zaczęło działać. Lepiej późno niż wcale, pomyślał przewracając kolejną stronę.  
  
 _"...Wczorajszej nocy odbyła się nieudana akcja uprowadzenia mugolskiego ministra. Grupa Śmierciożerców zaatakowała rodzinę McLegan'ów w ich domu, mieszczącym się przy ulicy Park Avenue. Całe zdarzenie miało miejsce między pierwszą a drugą w nocy. Jednak dzięki szybkiej interwencji aurorów próba porwania została udaremniona. Sprawcy tego zajścia niestety zbiegli._ _  
Z tego co udało nam się ustalić, Pan McLegan wraz z żoną i dwójką dzieci czują się dobrze i ich życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Obecnie cała rodzina jest pod ścisłą kontrolą i całodobową obserwacją. Posiadłość, jak i jej okolica jest patrolowana przez wyszkolonych czarodziei.  
Pan Kingsley Shacklebot, nowo mianowany Inspektor niedawno powstałych "Służb Aurorskich", wyjawił w swoim oświadczeniu dla opinii publicznej, że:  
"...Dochodzenie obecnie przebiega zgodnie z przyjętymi procedurami i jego wyniki poznamy na dniach.".  
Na pytanie, czy sprawcy zostali już zidentyfikowani, odpowiada:  
"...Mamy już pewne przypuszczenia i ślady mogące wskazać niedoszłych porywaczy, ale dopóki oficjalnie nie zakończymy śledztwa, nie możemy się na ten temat wypowiadać ani udzielać konkretnych informacji.".  
Jak widać, pozostaje nam jedynie czekać na zakończenie dochodzenia, w nadziei, że sprawa się szybko wyjaśni. Nadal nie wiadomo, do jakich celów miała być użyta rodzina McLegan'ów. Ze względu na stanowisko jakie reprezentuje pan Albert McLegan, można jednak wywnioskować, że mogło chodzić o przekupienie lub manipulacje, a nawet o zastraszanie, czego nie można wykluczyć. Sam zainteresowany odmówił wypowiedzenia się na ten temat.  
Na szczęście tym razem obeszło się bez ofiar. Jednak Sami Wiecie Kto..."_  
  
Harry przerwał czytanie, pomimo, że znajdował się dopiero w połowie przydługiego i nudnego artykułu. Miał już dość informacji. W tym wydaniu Proroka jedyną wiadomością, która go poruszyła, dotyczyła zawalenia się fabryki produkującej meble, za co byli odpowiedzialni Śmierciożercy. W wyniku tej tragedii ośmiu mugoli zginęło, a czterdziestu pięciu zostało rannych. Gdyby nie solidna konstrukcja budynku i zabezpieczenia stalowe, to mogło być znacznie więcej ofiar. Sprawcy zostali złapani i wszczęto przeciwko nim postępowanie karne.  
 _Cholerny Voldemort i jego poplecznicy. Po prostu wspaniale_ , prychnął w myślach i złożył gazetę. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i schował twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i przyjrzał się jej z uwagą. _Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, Avada Kedavra_ , zmarszczył brwi. _Choćbym nawet rzucił ją na Voldemorta, to i tak ten morderca jest nieśmiertelny. Kto wie, co by się wtedy stało? Śmiercionośny promień mógłby się odbić i wtedy…_ Potrząsnął głową z irytacją. _Nieśmiertelność, nikt nie żyje wiecznie. Nieważne jak potężna byłaby czarna magia, którą by do tego celu użyć._ Zacisnął różdżkę w ręce.  
 _"…Ciemna moc pomału zabija człowieka, który jest pod jej wpływem… Niszczy uczucia, emocje, zdolność odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia i okazywania współczucia… Pozbawia człowieczeństwa pozostawiając jedynie demona goryczy, smutku i nienawiści, który przejmuje władzę nad ciałem i duszą ofiary…"._  
Cytaty z przeczytanych książek wypełniły jego myśli. _Voldemort ofiarą?_ Sam pomysł był dziwny i nierealny. _Jednak ta opcja…_  
Poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło, a jego myśli zaczęły niebezpiecznie wirować.  
Znał to.  
Natychmiast zamknął umysł i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym spodziewał się zobaczyć znajomą osobę. W jednym z okiennic stała wysoka postać w czarnej szacie, która obserwował go. _Snape, wiedziałem_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. Mistrz Eliksirów, stojący za kotarą, drgnął i wycofał się z pola widzenia Gryfona.  
Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w puste okno, a na jego twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Od ich ostatniego pocałunku nie miał okazji, aby porozmawiać z nauczycielem na osobności. W pewnym sensie, on sam był zaskoczony swoją śmiałością i potrzebował czasu, aby to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Ich pocałunek był tak cudowny, że pragnął ponownie skosztować ust mężczyzny. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może postępować zbyt nachalnie ani lekkomyślnie. Nie chciał, aby Snape widział w nim jedynie napalonego małolata. Harry pragnął czegoś więcej i pierwszy raz w życiu wiedział, że może na to poczekać tak długo, jak będzie musiał. Nie zamierzał popełnić błędu i stracić możliwość na… Nie, związek, nie było odpowiednim słowem. Romans, to już bardziej pasowało do sytuacji, choć, niezbyt dobrze brzmiało.  
Westchnął i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się strugi deszczu, uderzające o dach werandy. Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie spostrzegł, kiedy zaczęło padać.  
— Harry — odezwał się znajomy głos, który przerwał jego rozmyślania. Ron usiadał na ławce, tuż przy nim, i zapiął szczelniej swoją kurtkę. — Co za licho cię tu przygnało? — Zadrżał z zimna.  
— Chciałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.  
— To naprawdę wybrałeś sobie odpowiednią porę — zauważył rudzielec, patrząc jak strugi deszczu spływają z dachu werandy.  
— Piszą coś ciekawego w Proroku? — Zerknął na gazetę, leżącą na kolanach bruneta.  
— Nie. Nic ponad to, co już i tak wszyscy wiedzą.  
— Morderstwa, podpalenia i zaginięcia — przyznał rudzielec, wpatrując się znudzonym wzrokiem w uśpiony ogród i fontannę, z której już nie tryskała woda. Jesień, to zdecydowanie była paskudna pora roku. Taka szara i przygnębiająca. Zwłaszcza ostatnie jej dni, gdy na pożółkłej i uschniętej trawie, jak i gałązkach, pojawiał się pierwszy mróz. — Ten krzew — odezwał się po chwili ciszy. — Nie wydaje ci się dziwny?  
Harry zamarł i wstrzymał oddech.  
— Co masz na myśli? — odparł, mrużąc oczy.  
— Jest całkowicie spalony, martwy. Dziwne, że nikt go nie wyrzucił. Wygląda okropnie.  
— Tak, wygląda okropnie — powtórzył głucho Harry i dodał ciszej, jakby do siebie. — Właśnie, dlaczego go nie wyrzucili?  
Jednak na to pytanie nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Jedynie krople deszczu spływały po martwych i zwęglonych gałęziach, w które się teraz wpatrywał.  
— Chodź, Ginny powiedziała, że Herm czeka na nas w bibliotece.  
Harry skierował swoje zainteresowanie na rudzielca, rozganiając ciemne myśli, które napłynęły do jego umysłu.  
— Znalazła coś? — zapytał z wyraźnym ożywieniem.  
— A skąd mam wiedzieć. — Wywrócił oczami. — Od godziny cię szukałem.  
Gryfon wstał z ławki i zwinął gazetę, chowając ją pod kurtkę.  
Razem z Ronem wszedł do zamku i skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru. Obaj musieli się przebrać przed pójściem do biblioteki.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jestem?  
— Snape — odparł gorzko rudzielec i brunet zatopił w nim zaciekawione spojrzenie. — Wpadłem na niego na korytarzu i powiedział, żebym lepiej poszedł po ciebie na dziedziniec, bo… jak to się wyraził: _sława czarodziejskiego świata może nabawić się zapalenia płuc, i nie daj Merlinie, żebyśmy zostali zdani na Longbottoma_. Naprawdę nie wiem, o co mu chodziło. — Zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.  
Harry zamrugał z konsternacją i po chwili, rozumiejąc co profesor miał na myśli, zaczął się szczerze śmiać. Całkowicie tym zaskakując rudzielca, którego mina wyrażała jawną dezorientację.  
— Co w tym takiego zabawnego? — obruszył się Ron. — Czy ten nietoperz nie da ci wreszcie spokoju? To się robi chore.  
— Och daj spokój, nie byłby sobą — odparł brunet z rozbawieniem. — Choć chciałbym podzielać jego optymizm. Ron tego nie skomentował. Spojrzał jedynie na swojego przyjaciela z miną pod tytułem: kretyn z ciebie i czy aby wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
Ruchome schody przybiły do piętra, na którym się znajdowali i dwójka Gryfonów weszła na nie.  
— A tak w ogóle, o co mu chodziło z tym Neville'em? — zapytał, spoglądając na Harry'ego.  
— A skąd mam wiedzieć? — Brunet wzruszył ramionami, ale delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po jego wargach. — Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy — dodał i postanowił zmienić temat, gdyż nie zamierzał wtajemniczać Rona w treść przepowiedni, ani jaką rolę ma w niej Neville. A raczej, jaką mógłby mieć, gdyby wydarzenia potoczyły się inaczej. — Wracając do Hermiony, powiedziałeś jej w końcu, co...  
Głosy ucichły i w holu powiało chłodem. W jednym z korytarzy stał oparty o ścianę Mistrz Eliksirów i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie zupełnie nieświadomym tego uczniom. Jego czarne oczy na moment zaiskrzyły, ale po chwili ponownie przybrały swój chłodny wyraz. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się przez chwilę w oddalające się ruchome schody.  
Nagły trzask, przypominający złamanie i głośny, znajomy chichot, należący zdecydowanie do Iryta, wybudził go z zamyślenia. Z góry doleciał go dźwięk wzburzonych głosów i dostrzegł błyski zaklęć. Ostry i lekko skrzekliwy śmiech złośliwego ducha natychmiast ucichł.  
Zapanowała kompletna cisza.  
Profesor uniósł jedną brew. Czyż nie powinien zainterweniować? W końcu był nauczycielem i utrzymanie porządku leżało w jego obowiązkach. Na korytarzach Hogwartu nie wolno było rzucać zaklęć, a ta dwójka uczniów doskonale o tym wiedziała. Gdyby się zdecydował wtrącić, musiałby dać dzieciakom szlaban i dodatkowo odczarować Iryta, a na to ostatnie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Niech się trochę pomęczy i pofruwa szukając naiwnego, który zdjąłby z niego czar. Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się na myśl, że mógłby wyświadczyć przysługę temu małemu, znienawidzonemu przez siebie czartowi. Zdecydowanie nie. Dobrze mu tak. _Jednak, rzucenie tego zaklęcia było całkiem uzasadnione, w obronie własnej_ , powiedział do siebie. Wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmieszku. _Odechce ci się psuć stopni i wprowadzać zamęt_ , pomyślał z satysfakcją, _przynajmniej na jakiś czas_. Następnie profesor wyprostował się i skierował do swojego gabinetu, powiewając swoją długa, czarną szatą.  
  
W bibliotece nie było zbyt wielu uczniów. Piątek był ostatnim dniem nauki i każdy wolał zająć się czymś przyjemniejszym niż siedzeniem nad książkami. Dzięki temu Madame Pince mogła zagłębić się w papierkową robotę i z mniejszą uwagą kontrolowała to, co się działo w czytelni. Dzisiejszego wieczora było wyjątkowo spokojnie. Jedynie sześciu uczniów, z piątego, szóstego i siódmego roku przebywało w pomieszczeniu, więc korzystając z wolnej chwili, biblioteka zabrała się za kończenie spisu książek, które chciała zamówić.  
Harry razem z Ronem podszedł do Hermiony, która wertowała kartki grubej księgi.  
— Wreszcie jesteście — odezwała się cicho, ale z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.  
— Udało ci się coś znaleźć na temat tego wisiorka? — zapytał Harry siadając naprzeciwko niej.  
— Niezupełnie, ale przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nie jest obłożony klątwą. — Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem. — Spójrzcie.  
Mówiąc to wskazał różdżką na łańcuszek, który trzymała w ręku.  
— _Aperio.*_  
Srebrna zawieszka zabłyszczała i otworzyła się. Jej wnętrze wypełnione było błękitnym, lekko lśniącym kamieniem.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że coś jest w środku — odparł Harry, przyglądając się błyszczącej ozdobie.  
— Ja też — przyznała dziewczyna. — Odkryłam to, gdy poddałam go działaniu kilku demaskującym zaklęciom.  
— A skąd wiesz, że nie jest pod działaniem czarnej magii? — wtrącił się Ron siadając za stołem.  
— To bardzo proste. Ten kamień to ametyst.  
— No i co z tego? — Rudzielec spojrzał sceptycznie na błękitny kamyk. — Jakby mi to coś mówiło.  
Hermiona spojrzała zirytowanym wzrokiem na chłopaka.  
— Ametyst to jeden z minerałów obdarzonych bardzo silną magią, Ron — odparła i wyciągnęła książkę ze stosu leżących na stole. Odsunęła pergaminy i położyła gruby wolumin na blacie. Przewertowała kilka kartek i zaczęła cicho czytać. — "…Nazwa tego kamienia pochodzi od greckiego słowa _amethystos_ , co oznacza trzeźwy. Ametyst został uznany za kamień sakralny — wyraża posłannictwo nadziei i zwycięstwo dobra. Jest symbolem czystości duchowej i fizycznej...". — Przerwała czytanie. — Jest z tym związana legenda o ślicznej nimfie i…*  
— Herm, omińmy ten fragment — wtrącił się Harry zaglądając do książki przez ramię dziewczyny. — To znaczy, że ten wisiorek nie jest niebezpieczny?  
— Zgadza się. Jak widzicie, właściwości magiczne tego kamienia mają chronić jego posiadacza. To potężna magia i nie można na przedmiot zawierający ten minerał rzucić żadnej klątwy czy uroku. Poza właściwościami ochronnymi ma również medyczne. Jest on używany jako składnik do eliksirów leczniczych.  
— No, tak — odparł Harry. — Snape coś wspominał o tym na zajęciach, gdy robiliśmy eliksiry przeciwkrwotoczne.  
— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnęła się, zamykając książkę. — Sproszkowany ametyst dodaje się do eliksirów tamujących krwotoki i tych używanych do leczenia przewlekle krwawiących ran. Wykrywa również niektóre trucizny i używa się go jako składnika do środków uspokajających, a także jest on niezastąpiony w eliksirze usuwającym skutki upojenia alkoholowego.  
— Już mi się podoba ten kamyk. — Wyszczerzył się Ron.  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami.  
— W takim razie, co on robił w gabinecie Filcha? — Harry zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w wisiorek leżący na blacie stołu.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — westchnęła. — Według mnie jest zupełnie niegroźny. Ma wyryte inicjały, może ktoś go po prostu zgubił i Filch go znalazł?  
— To musiał go dość dawno znaleźć, bo jak go brałem, to był cały zakurzony.  
Ron oparł się o krzesło i odchylił do tyłu.  
— Moim zdaniem, to strata czasu — mruknął. — Zwykła błyskotka, której powinieneś się pozb…  
Zanim dokończył krzesło się przechyliło i rudzielec runął z hukiem na ziemię.  
— Ron! — krzyknęła Hermiona.  
— Niech to szlag — warknął z irytowanym głosem, rozcierając tył głowy.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry pomagając mu wstać.  
— Nie, wszystko w porządku.  
— Co tam się dzieje? — Głos Madame Pince zabrzmiał tuż za plecami Hermiony, która podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.  
— Nie… Nic. Przepraszamy — odparła, przybierając skruszony wyraz twarzy.  
— Zachowujcie się ciszej. To biblioteka.  
— Tak jest — powiedział Harry.  
Bibliotekarka spojrzała jeszcze raz na trójkę Gryfonów i skierowała się do działu z dziedziny prawa czarodziejskiego.  
Ron rozcierając guza na głowie, usiadł na swoim krześle.  
— Więc co zamierzasz? — zapytał rudzielec, spoglądając na bruneta.  
— Nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś widziałem ten wisiorek, ale nie pamiętam gdzie.  
Hermiona potarła palcami oczy.  
— Skoro tak, to może poszukamy jego właściciela. Co ty na to?  
— To dobry pomysł, Herm.  
Harry wziął łańcuszek i założył go sobie na szyję. Schował wisiorek za koszulę.  
— Dlaczego ci na tym tak zależy?— zapytał rudzielec.  
— Nie wiem, po prostu muszę to wiedzieć.  
— Jak chcesz. — Skinął głową. — Od jutra zaczniemy przeglądać stare albumy ze zdjęciami i może natkniemy się na kogoś, do kogo będą pasowały te inicjały. — Hermona uśmiechnęła się do Rona i chłopak lekko się zarumienił. — Lepiej chodźmy na kolację — dodał wstając od stołu.  
Zanim jednak udali się do Wielkiej Sali musieli jeszcze pozbierać porozkładane książki i pergaminy z notatkami, które robiła Hermiona.  
  
Lochy Hogwartu były jak zwykle chłodne i wilgotne, jednak Severusowi Snape'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Stały się jego domem już wiele lat temu i Mistrz Eliksirów czuł, że jest ich nierozerwalną częścią. Znał doskonale każdy zakamarek i tajemne przejście, które się w nich znajdowało. Gdy pogrążały się w mroku, potrafił bezszelestnie poruszać się po nieprzyjaznych korytarzach niczym cień. W to miejsce mało kto się zapędzał i dlatego czuł się tu swobodnie i komfortowo.  
— Severus.  
Mężczyzna drgnął i zacisnął usta w cienką linę, rozpoznając właściciela głosu.  
— Czego chcesz, Karkowich? — zapytał Snape z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, odwracając się do intruza.  
— Dlaczego od razu tyle chłodu? — zapytał miękko.  
— Jeżeli się zjawiłeś z towarzyską wizytą, to nie mam czasu.  
— Jedynie chciałem wiedzieć, jak postępy w… no wiesz, co mam na myśli. Może mógłbym ci pomóc? Znam kilka sposób, które mógłbyś wykorzystać. Przydatnych uroków zachęcających.  
Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
— Uroki, o których myślisz są zakazane.  
— Czy to stanowi jakiś problem?  
— Jesteśmy Hogwarcie. Nie zamierzam tu wykorzystywać więcej czarnej magii niż jest to konieczne. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wolę być ostrożny.  
— Mówiono mi, że jesteś dobry w tym co robisz, nawet bardzo dobry i nie chodzi mi tu o eliksiry. Mam nadzieję, że mieli rację i można ci zaufać. W przeciwnym razie, ja się zajmę chłopcem według własnego uznania. To będzie prawdziwa przyjemność, obustronna, rzekłbym nawet.  
Snape chwycił mężczyznę za przód szaty z niezwykłą szybkością i przycisnął ciało Karkowicha do chłodnego kamienia lochu.  
— Nie waż się go tknąć. To kim jesteś daje ci jedynie niewielką przewagę — wysyczał, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego. — Może i trudno was zabić, co wcale nie znaczy, że nie jest to wykonalne.  
Karkowich zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czyżbyś mi groził?  
— Nie. Jedynie ostrzegam. Jak powiedziałeś, jestem dobry w tym co robię i mogę cię zapewnić, że tak właśnie jest. Więc nie wchodź mi w drogę, bo to się źle dla ciebie skończy. Póki co, chłopak należy do mnie.  
— Twoje słowa ranią moje serce — wymruczał Snape'owi do ucha.  
— Ty nie masz serca — warknął lodowato.  
— Nie zaprzątajmy sobie głowy szczegółami. — Karkowich uśmiechnął się i podniósł dłoń, aby dotknąć policzka mężczyzny. Zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdołał zareagować poczuł wargi na swojej szyi. Jednak nie drgnął, jedynie jego oczy stały się czarniejsze niż zwykle. — Mógłbym się w ciebie wbić i skosztować twojej krwi.  
— Mógłbyś tego nie przeżyć.  
— Czyżby była tak przesiąknięta jadem, jak twój język? — Chłodne wargi musnęły bladą skórę szyi, i jakby wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.  
Snape prychnął i uwolnił mężczyznę z uścisku. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w szare, martwe źrenice.  
— Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno — odparł chłodno. — Nie lubię cię odkąd przestąpiłeś próg Hogwartu i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. To, że stoimy po tej samej stronie, nie ma nic do rzeczy. Działam sam. Zapamiętaj to.  
Mówiąc to, odwrócił się i bez słowa skierował w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miała się rozpocząć kolacja. Został odprowadzony przez parę rozbawionych szarych tęczówek.  
  
— Wieczorna poczta — odparła podekscytowana Hermiona.  
Sowa o brązowym upierzeniu wylądowała miękko na stole przed dziewczyną. Gryfonka szybko odwiązała list przywiązany do nóżki ptaka.  
— Z domu? — zainteresował się Ron.  
— Nie. — Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. — Od Wiktora.  
Widelec, który trzymał w ręce rudzielec zazgrzytał o talerz.  
— Harry, piszą coś w "Proroku"? — zwrócił się do bruneta, zmieniając drażliwy temat.  
— Znaleźli tego aurora, który zaginął dwa miesiące temu. — Ron uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem. — Pewien mugol natknął się na porzucone ciało na południu Anglii. Ofiara była torturowana.  
Złożył gazetę i podął ją rudzielcowi. Gdy sięgnął po masło, dostrzegł, jak koło jego talerza materializuje się coś wyglądającego na wycinek z gazety. Zaintrygowany podniósł to i odwrócił. To był rzeczywiście fragment strony z Proroka. Niewielkie zdjęcie, na którym widniała twarz starego Goyle'a, a obok, jego nekrolog. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że widział już ten artykuł w popołudniowym wydaniu. Nieprzyjemne uczucie ogarnęło jego ciało, jakby chłodu. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, _ta magia…? Znał ją…_ Spojrzał na tekst, a raczej na jego niewielki fragment, gdyż skrawek papieru był poszarpany.  
  
 _"…Mężczyzna lat czterdzieści trzy, Arthur Goyle, oskarżony o przynależność do Śmierciożerców i skazany na dożywocie, został dziś rano znaleziony martwy w celi Azkabanu, gdzie odbywał swój wyrok. Przyczyny śmierci są nieznane i sprawa nadal…"_  
  
Tekst się urwał. Nagle litery zaczęły się rozmazywać i mieszać ze sobą. Harry zamrugał i jego oddech przyspieszył. Litery, przybierając zieloną barwę ułożyły się w napis. Znał ten charakter pisma. Znał go doskonale.  
  
 _"… Potraktuj to jak prezent ode mnie… Nikt nie kwestionuje moich rozkazów…"_  
  
Harry przy ostatnim zdaniu zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal wstrzymuje powietrze.  
— Coś nie tak? Pobladłeś — odparł Ron starając się zobaczyć treść.  
Nagle wycinek z gazety trzymany przez Gryfona zapłonął zielonym płomieniem i Harry odruchowo wypuścił go z ręki, wstając przy tym gwałtownie od stołu. Kilka osób siedzących najbliżej niego zrobiło to samo. Dym z sykiem uformował się w postać dużego, zielonego węża, w którym Harry rozpoznał bazyliszka. W sali zapanowała martwa cisza i wszyscy łącznie z nauczycielami patrzyli teraz z przerażeniem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Wąż otworzył paszczę i ruszył w kierunku chłopka jakby chciał zaatakować. Zatrzymał się przed jego twarzą i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Po chwili osłupienia, Harry bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na stół, aby pozbyć się popiołu. Ponownie usiadł, nie patrząc na nikogo.  
W Wielkiej Sali nadal panowała śmiertelna cisza.  
— Harry, co to było...? — zaczęła drżącym głosem Hermiona.  
— Nie wiem — odparł bardzo spokojnie. — Nie rozumiem — dodał, mechanicznie sięgając po kromkę chleba. Musiał zająć czymś ręce, gdyż nadal mu drżały.  
— Harry.  
Nagle ciepły głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
— Tak, dyrektorze? — Podniósł wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu nadal panuje cisza i wszyscy patrzą się w jego kierunku.  
— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. W moim gabinecie… jak skończysz jeść.  
Harry jedynie skinął głową. Zanim jednak wrócił do swojej kolacji jego wzrok skrzyżował się szarymi oczami Malfoya, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną nienawiścią. To trochę go zdziwiło. Ślizgon powinien być zadowolony, że Voldemort znalazł sposób, aby dotrzeć do niego i przy okazji przerazić wszystkich. Gryfon posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie. Coś było nie tak, a on nie wiedział co. Spojrzał na swój talerz i odsunął go od siebie.  
— Harry? — zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona.  
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł, spoglądając na szepcących uczniów. — Chyba pójdę do dyrektora.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedz wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.  
Za drzwiami oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niego wiruje z zawrotną prędkością. Jego opanowanie wyparowało jak za dotknięciem różdżki. _Uspokój się_ , powiedział do siebie, ale te słowa jakoś go nie uspokoiły. _Cholera jasna, to czarna magia, na Merlina! Jakim cudem nikt tego nie wykrył? Żaden z nauczycieli, nawet dyrektor?!_ Zacisnął usta w cienką linię. _Co z zabezpieczeniami zamku?_ Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Chimera znajdująca się przed wejściem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a była zupełnie nieruchoma. Kamienny posąg jedynie wpatrywał się przed siebie martwymi, chłodnymi oczami. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Świetnie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _nie znam hasła_. W pewnym sensie poczuł ulgę. Niezbyt mu się spieszyło zobaczyć dyrektora. Miał przeczucie, że nie będzie to przyjemna rozmowa. Jego zaufanie do Dumbledore'a nie było już takie silne jak w dniu, kiedy zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Teraz się bał, że i ta cienka nić porozumienia, po tej rozmowie może zostać przerwana. Nie chciał tego. Odwrócił się, aby odejść, ale w tym samym momencie posąg drgnął i przesunął się, pozwalając mu wejść na schody.  
— Niech cię diabli — wymruczał ze złością w kierunku chimery. Ta jednak nie odpowiedziała. Gryfon wziął głęboki oddech i z wahaniem ruszył w stronę gabinetu. Zanim zdążył zapukać, drzwi same otworzyły się.  
— Wejdź, Harry. — Przywitał go ciepły i miękki głos. — Może herbaty? Mam pyszną cytrynową z niewielkim dodatkiem miodu. Wyśmienita na tą porę roku.  
— Nie, dziękuję — odparł, starając się przybrać jak najspokojniejszy i neutralny wyraz twarzy. — Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać, dyrektorze?  
Jasnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego znad połówek okularów i po chwili czarodziej wskazał gestem ręki, aby chłopak usiadł.  
Gryfon podszedł do zaoferowanego krzesła.  
— Pozwolisz, że jednak ja sobie zrobię herbaty. — Mówiąc to, wyczarował filiżankę z parującym płynem, a na stole pojawił się talerzyk z ciasteczkami ryżowymi. — Jeżeli będziesz miał ochotę nie krępuj się i poczęstuj. Są bardzo dobre.  
Harry skinął głową. Postanowił nie odzywać się i czekać, aż dyrektor sam zacznie rozmowę. Coś mu mówiło, że dowie się czegoś, czego nie chciałby wiedzieć.  
— Widzisz Harry, to co mam do powiedzenia, raczej nie spodoba ci się. — Mężczyzna rozpoczął bardzo spokojnie i niezwykle poważnie, akcentując dokładnie każde wypowiedziane przez siebie słowo.  
Następną rzeczą, jaką Harry zauważył, to była różdżka dyrektora wyciągnięta w stronę drzwi i wyszeptane bardzo cicho zaklęcie wyciszające i blokujące wejście. Następnie jasno niebieskie źrenice utkwiły w jego zielonych i Gryfon miał wrażenie, jakby te oczy przeszywały nie tylko jego umysł, ale i serce, duszę.  
To było irracjonalne, ale takie odniósł wrażenie. Zadrżał i dreszcze niepokoju przeszyły jego ciało. Czuł się uwięziony i wiedział, że nie wyjdzie z tego pomieszczenia dopóki dyrektor go nie wypuści. Pierwszy raz naprawdę się bał tego starego czarodzieja. To był strach, którego przyczyny nie potrafił ustalić.  
  
Snape wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali powiewając swoją długą szatą z zamiarem udania się do Dumbledore'a. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Sytuacja zaczynała się wymykać spod kontroli. Dzisiejsze wydarzenie pogrąży chłopaka w oczach całej szkoły i co najgorsze, samego ministerstwa. To tylko zapoczątkuje poważne kłopoty i niepotrzebne pytania. Mówiąc ściśle, Pottera czeka piekło. Nie tylko jego, ale i Albusa. I kto jest temu winny? Cóż, to było pytanie retoryczne.  
— Nie doceniałem cię.  
Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął, ale nie odwrócił się.  
Karkowich oparty o ścianę z uwagą go obserwował i delikatny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Naprawdę piękne przedstawienie. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem, łącznie ze mną.  
— Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
— Och, Severusie, nie bądź taki skromny. Jutro we wszystkich gazetach będą o tym pisać. Harry Potter, zbawca świata czarodziejskiego brata się z wrogiem. Każdy czarodziej wie, co oznacza ten wąż. Jeżeli chłopak nie jest tego świadomy, to stary, poczciwy Albus mu wyjaśni.  
— Czy już skończyłeś?  
— Tak. Masz rację. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał — odparł miękko i uśmiechnął się. — Z pewnością masz dużo pracy.  
Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa ruszył w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.  
Karkowich uśmiechnął się. _Idź i pociesz chłopca, z pewnością będzie rozbity emocjonalnie, a to będzie doskonała okazja, aby wykorzystać jego słabość. Punkt dla ciebie, Severusie_ , pomyślał. _Obyś się okazał tak dobry jak o tobie mówią. Choć z drugiej strony_ , jego oczy lekko się zwęziły i spod szarości tęczówek przebiło złoto, _ten chłopak mnie intryguje i chętnie bym posiadł go dla własnych korzyści._ Zwilżył wargi. _Poczekamy, zobaczymy. Na razie daję ci wolną rękę._  
— Na razie — wyszeptał do pustego holu.  
Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się rozwarły i zaczęli z niej wychodzić uczniowie szepcząc z podekscytowaniem i strachem zarazem, o dziwnym wydarzeniu. Ci co nie mieli pojęcia o symbolice węża, zostali natychmiast poinformowani przez bardziej zorientowanych.  
 _Zaczyna mi się tu coraz bardziej podobać_ , odparł do siebie. _Robi się ciekawie._  
Karkowich z uśmiechem skierował się do swoich kwater.  
  
Harry zszedł krętymi schodami i po przepuszczeniu przez posąg, znalazł się na korytarzu. Chimera powróciła na swoje miejsce. Odwrócił się do niej z pobladłą twarzą i oparł o ścianę. Zamknął oczy i postarał się uchwycić czegoś, aby nie upaść, albo nie stracić przytomności. Jego samokontrola, którą za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać przed Dumbledore'em gdzieś się ulotniła. Oddech mu przyspieszył.  
 _"To coś w rodzaju zaproszenia, Harry. Wyróżnienia, które trafia do osób, które według Voldemorta są godne służyć mu i stać przy jego boku. Wąż jest symbolem i wyrazem szacunku."._ Słowa dyrektora dudniły mu w uszach. Zakrył je desperacko dłońmi, ale to nie pomagało, bo w umyśle zaczęły krzyczeć ze zdwojoną siłą. _"On chce cię pozyskać… Zdaje sobie sprawę z twojej potęgi… Daje ci wybór… Stanąć po jego stronie…"._ Zadrżał, czując zimno przeszywające jego ciało. _"Chce cię mieć po swojej stronie, Harry… To zaproszenie… Nie chce cię zabić…"._  
 _Niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda_. Idąc do gabinetu dyrektora spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że Vodlemort chce go po swojej stronie?! To było ostatnie, o czym mógłby pomyśleć. Co ma teraz zrobić? Stał pomiędzy Voldemortem a Dumbledore'em. Między… Nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiam? Pomyślał z desperacją i paniką.  
Otworzył oczy, jego przyspieszony oddech zwolnił i cała złość, gniew, który się w nim gotował, jakby wyparował, wygasł. Został zastąpiony czymś przypominającym determinację. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku chimery i zdecydowanym krokiem zdecydował się udać do wieży Gryffindoru. _Nie pozwolę sobą kierować_ , pomyślał z gniewem. _Tym razem zagramy według moich zasad._  
Zszedł na ruchome schody zupełnie pogrążony w myślach. Następnie skręcił w najbliższy korytarz i w padł na wysoką postać, która chwyciła go za ramiona, chroniąc tym samym od upadku.  
— Potter, na Merlina, patrz jak idziesz — warknął znajomy głos.  
Harry podniósł oczy i spotkał czarne, niczym obsydian źrenice, wpatrzone w niego z wyczekiwaniem i lekkim niepokojem.  
— Wiedział pan — odparł chłopak z pewnym wyrzutem w głosie. — Co jest prawdą, a co jest jedynie grą, profesorze?  
Snape zamarł, a po chwili chwycił chłopaka za ramię i mimo sprzeciwu Gryfona, wciągnął go do pustej sali. Zablokował drzwi i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na pomieszczenie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością i pewnym zawiedzeniem. Dyrektora mógł zrozumieć. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że był okłamywany i Dumbledore pewne rzeczy ukrywał przed nim, ale Snape? Tego nie mógł pojąć.  
— Potter, uważaj na słowa — syknął podchodząc do chłopaka. — Chcesz nas wszystkich pogrążyć?  
— Rzucił pan ten cholerny urok! W dodatku ten wąż…  
— Wiem co on oznacza — przerwał mu jadowicie. — Ja też go otrzymałem.  
— Wspaniale. Pewnie był pan zachwycony — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Wtedy, owszem — przyznał chłodno mężczyzna i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — W młodości moim celem było znaleźć się przy jego boku. Jak ci pewnie wyjaśnił dyrektor, to rodzaj zaszczytu, którego niewielu może dostąpić. Przeważnie ci, którzy chcą mu służyć, muszą się wcześniej sprawdzić, błagać aby zostać przyjętym do…tego grona. To on decyduje, kto jest godny nosić znak.  
— Dziękuję bardzo za taki zaszczyt.  
Snape nie skomentował, jedynie jego oczy zdawały się ciskać pioruny. Jednak bezpiecznie postanowił zmienić temat.  
— Dyrektor z pewnością ci przedstawił sytuację.  
Harry podszedł do jednej z ławek i oparł się o jej brzeg.  
— Tak — przyznał chłopak. — Już mi wyjaśnił, a raczej zmusił do wysłuchania tego, co miał mi do powiedzenia. Oczywiście znowu o wszystkim dowiaduję się jako ostatni.  
— Potter, musisz zrozumieć, że…  
— Mam dość bycia kontrolowanym. Sam doskonale wiem co jest dla mnie dobre. Nie potrzebuję, aby ktoś decydował za mnie!  
Snape spojrzał na niego lodowato.  
— Nikt nie zamierza cię kontrolować, Potter.  
— Więc dlaczego mi tego nie powiedział wcześniej? Wiedział, że Voldemort chce, abym się do niego przyłączył. Czy nie macie do mnie zaufania?  
— Dla ciebie _dyrektor_ , panie Potter. Poza tym, chciał ci powiedzieć — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. — Przekonałem go, aby tego nie robił.  
Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz chłodnego opanowania. _To było coś nowego_ , pomyślał.  
— Dlaczego?  
Snape wyczuł w tym pytaniu wyraźne zawiedzenie, rozczarowanie, ale i ciekawość.  
— Nie potrzebujesz więcej zmartwień niż już masz. Z jakiegoś powodu Czarny Pan ubzdurał sobie, że mógłbyś do niego dołączyć. — Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a w ciszy. Profesor nabrał powietrza i kontynuował, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. — Miałem nadzieję, że zanim się skończy wyznaczony termin, razem z dyrektorem uda nam się coś wymyślić… nie mieszając w to ciebie.  
Gryfon prychną z rozdrażnieniem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Został wmieszany w tą cholerną wojnę, czy tego chciał czy nie i dalej nikt się nie liczył z jego zdaniem. Jedynie cały czarodziejski świat oczekiwał od niego, że pokona Voldemorta i nie bardzo interesowało ich, jak to zrobi. Harry czuł jak gniew ponownie wzbiera w jego ciele, a chęć jego rozładowania staje się silniejsza niż jego opanowanie, którego starał się nie stracić.  
Szklane słoiki ustawione na półkach zadrżały niebezpiecznie, w każdej chwili grożąc wybuchem.  
Snape spojrzał w kierunku regałów z lekkim niepokojem.  
— Potter — syknął, wyczuwając wzbierającą się moc w powietrzu. — Potter… — Tym razem wyszeptał miękko i podszedł do chłopaka.  
Słoiki przestały drżeć i Harry podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę.  
— Jak miał mnie pan przeciągnąć na stronę Voldemorta? — zapytał nagle.  
Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się przy imieniu Czarnego Pana.  
— Dał mi wolną rękę — odparł głosem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji. — Miałem… mam użyć wszystkich dostępnych środków.  
— Nawet mnie uwieść?  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię i odwrócił się od Gryfona. Pierwszy raz nie był wstanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, aby nie czuć się winny.  
— To była jedna z idei — przyznał ściszonym głosem.  
Przez moment panowała cisza.  
— Aż tak mu na mnie zależy? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem Harry. — Dlatego zabił Goyle'a. Gdyż ten mu się sprzeciwił i chciał mnie zabić w Hogsmeade.  
— Tak. Ten głupiec zwyczajnie ci zazdrościł. Wpadł obłęd, a Czarny Pan nie znosi sprzeciwu, a zwłaszcza łamania jego rozkazów. Goyle zapłacił za to.  
— Więc to coś w rodzaju prezentu.  
Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał uważnie na twarz chłopaka.  
Harry wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny nie tracąc z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego oddech przyspieszył.  
— Rozumiem — odparł spokojnie i pewnie. — Jednak nie odpowiedział mi pan jeszcze na moje pytanie. Co jest prawdą, a co jest jedynie grą, profesorze?  
Wyciągnął rękę i odsunął kosmyk włosów z twarzy nauczyciela.  
Przez moment w pomieszczeniu zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza.  
— Nie wiem — wyszeptał patrząc w idealnie zielone źrenice. — Wszystkie granice się pozacierały. Zawsze potrafiłem się znaleźć, ale teraz, z tobą…  
— W porządku. Nie dbam o to — odparł pewnym głosem i przybliżył się do Mistrza Eliksirów. — Jestem po tej stronie, po której _pan_ , profesorze.  
Snape prychnął i wykrzywił usta w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął policzka chłopaka.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech.  
Chłodne palce zsunęły się niżej, dotykając opuszkami warg Gryfona.  
— No, no, czyżby Czarny Pan miał rację? Czyżbyś był tak głupi, że pozwolisz mi przeciągnąć cię na stronę ciemności? Czy dla jednej chwili przyjemność jesteś wstanie wykonać każdy rozkaz bez sprzeciwu, ukorzyć się, poniżyć, a nawet… — zniżył ton swojego głosu do jedwabistego szeptu. — …zabić?  
Harry zadrżał i dreszcze podniecenia przeszyły jego ciało. Nie potrafił się ruszyć, zaprzeczyć. Myśli wirowały w jego głowie i sprawiały ból. Słowa mężczyzny były przerażające, ale prawdziwe. Wiedział, że mógłby to zrobić.  
— Tak — odparł pewnie i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Ma pan rację, całkowitą rację. — Snape spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Poczuł się niepewnie i lekkie zdenerwowanie mieszające się ze strachem, wkradło się w jego serce. — Poza jednym — dodał i nachylił się, dotykając wargami płatek ucha mężczyzny. — Nie dla niego, nie przed nim, ale dla… _pana_ , profesorze.  
Coś w powietrzu nieodwracalnie się załamało i obaj byli tego świadomi, tak jak i śmiertelnej ciszy, która ich ogarnęła.  
Snape jednym szybkim ruchem pchnął chłopaka na ścianę i zacisnął rękę wokół jego szyi. Ten syknął z bólu, ale się nie bronił. Jego źrenice stały się intensywnie zielone.  
— Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć — wysyczał groźnie mężczyzna, nachylając się do jego ucha. Słowa Gryfona brzmiące niczym zapewnienie, przyrzeczenie… — To nie jest tego warte. Ja nie jestem tego wart. Nie obiecuj czegoś, czego możesz później nie dotrzymać.  
Gryfon przekręcił głowę, dotykając policzkiem twarzy Snape'a. Zadrżał na całym ciele. Ciepło, które biło od mężczyzny było elektryzujące. Jego bliskość sprawiła, że poczuł zawroty głowy, a krew w jego żyłach zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Tak tęsknił za tym, że nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymywać. Jęknął cicho, opierając głowę o ścianę i przymykając oczy. Potrzebował tego, nawet gdyby to miało go wykończyć i zniszczyć duszę.  
— To mnie zabija — wymamrotał z trudem.  
Jeżeli kiedykolwiek Snape miał wątpliwości, co do tego, czy Potter wiedział czego chciał, to w tym momencie całkowicie się one rozwiały. Czuł to, tą moc bijącą od chłopaka. Hipnotyzująca i tak niebezpiecznie kusząca… Taka sama jak wtedy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale tym razem była nawet mocniejsza. Świadoma, kontrolowana… I pragnął _jej_ , pożądał _jego_. _To była władza_ , ale czy ten irytujący dzieciak był _jej_ świadomy? Co on tak naprawdę czuł do tego chłopca?  
— Niech cię szlag — warknął z gniewem.  
Czarne źrenice Mistrza Eliksirów zapłonęły, niczym żarzące się węgle i wargi profesora zmiażdżyły w pocałunku usta Gryfona.  
Harry w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał z zaskoczenia, a następne poddał się, pozwalając mężczyźnie wniknąć głębiej.  
Niespodziewanie syknął z ostrego bólu, gdy zęby zacisnęły się na jego dolnej wardze rozcinając ją. Metaliczny smak krwi w ustach sprawił, że natychmiast odzyskał świadomość i kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Przerwał kontakt, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
— Jak sam powiedziałeś, panie Potter, życie sprawia ból, tak jak niektóre nasze wybory, świadome decyzje — wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów, nachylając się do jego ucha. Dłoń z szyi Gryfona powędrowała na jego klatkę piersiową i tam palce zaczęły drażnić sutki przez materiał szaty. Harry jęknął i ponownie pogrążył się w napływającej do jego nerwów przyjemności. Ciepły, przyspieszony oddech nauczyciela podrażnił skórę jego szyi. Instynktownie odchylił głowę. — Również rozkosz wiąże się niejednokrotnie z bólem.  
Mężczyzna uchwycił podbródek Gryfona i delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, wpatrując się w twarz, na której pojawiały się emocje.  
— Tego chcesz?  
— Tak, proszę — wyszeptał.  
— A więc dostaniesz.  
Nachylił się i tym razem zamknął usta Harry'ego pocałunkiem pełnym pożądania i pasji. Przyprawiającym o zawroty głowy. Silne, pewne dłonie zsunęły się po wąskiej klatce piersiowej, drażniąc skórę przez materiał wierzchniej szaty i zatrzymały na pasie. Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał pocałunek.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy miękkie wargi dotknęły jego szyi. Podniecenie rozlało się w jego żyłach i odruchowo wsunął ręce w czarne włosy. Miękkie kosmyki prześlizgiwały się między jego palcami. Ich usta ponownie się spotkały. Jęknął, gdy poczuł wsuwające się biodro między uda. Otarł się zachłannie, zdając sobie sprawę z bolesnej erekcji uwiezionej w jego spodniach. Wydał cichy jęk.  
Dłonie profesora znalazły drogę pod koszulę Gryfona i dotknęły nagiego ciała, które zadrżało pod wpływem tego kontaktu. Druga ręka zatrzymała się na granicy spodni. Guzik dżinsów został odpięty, zamek rozsunięty.  
Szczupłe, młode ciało zesztywniało, czując jak ostrożne pace mężczyzny zamykają się ciasno wokół erekcji.  
Harry zamarł w oczekiwaniu.  
To było niesamowite i zupełnie nierealne doznanie. Błoga przyjemność wypełniająca każdy zakątek jego ciała. Zupełnie jakby płonął, wypalał się od wewnątrz. Te dłonie… Chciał więcej, pragnął… Snape miał rację. To bolało. Wygiął się desperacko w kierunku dłoni zaciśniętej na jego męskości. Jakby w odpowiedzi ręka poruszyła się.  
— Tego pragniesz?  
Ciepły oddech połaskotał płatek jego ucha.  
Harry jęknął, wyginając się bardziej w kierunku ciała mężczyzny. Snape zębami uszczypał go delikatnie w szyję. — Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał stanowczym, niskim głosem.  
Harry z trudem podniósł powieki, aby spojrzeć w parę płonących węgli.  
Mężczyzna bez słowa chwycił biodra chłopaka, unieruchamiając je.  
Przyklęknął.  
Zielone źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy poczuł jak jego członek został pochłonięty przez wilgotne i gorące usta.  
— O bogowie… — wyszeptał, gdy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Półprzytomnie zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie silne ręce, które go podtrzymywały i ściana, o którą się opierał, to z pewnością by upadł. Wizja Snape'a na kolanach była wystarczająco podniecająca i szokująca równocześnie, aby rozładowała jego podniecenie. Zamknął oczy i zadrżał czując te cudowne usta i język, przesuwający się po całej długości jego męskości. Biodra odruchowo chciały poruszyć się, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to, uścisk był zbyt mocny. Harry jęknął z bezsilności. Chciał więcej.  
— Proszę — wymamrotał cicho i z wyraźnym błaganiem w głosie.  
Było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał skosztować spełnienia, które było tak blisko. Zatopił palce we włosach Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów wydał cichy dźwięk aprobaty i zaczął delikatnie ssać. Jeżeli Harry myślał, że to co robił z nim ten mężczyzna było niesamowite, to teraz nie miało porównania. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Palce Gryfona zacisnęły się na czarnych włosach w momencie, kiedy doszedł. Zadrżał, pod wpływem dreszczy orgazmu.  
Gdy Snape poczuł, że ciało Harry'ego odprężyło się, podniósł się z kolan. Spojrzał na niego z płonącymi oczami. Ten chłopak był teraz tak bezbronny, zdany na jego łaskę, że mógłby z nim zrobić wszystko, na co tylko miałby ochotę, dokładnie wszystko. Podniósł rękę i dotknął zarumienionych policzków.  
— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał zachrypniętym głosem.  
Harry z trudem podniósł powieki. Intensywnie zielone źrenice wypełniły się najróżniejszymi emocjami i przez moment Snape wpatrywał się w nie bez sława, aby po chwili nachylić się i delikatnie pocałować rozchylone, nadal drżące wargi, które poddały się chętnie i z pasją.  
Smak samego siebie przyprawił Harry'ego ponownie o zawroty głowy.  
Mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek.  
— Twoja skłonność do pakowania się w kłopoty, kiedyś się źle dla ciebie skończy, panie Potter — wymruczał w jego ucho.  
Cichy, wręcz złowieszczo brzmiący głos, przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca. Jego dłonie powędrowały na klatkę piersiową Snape'a, ale zostały powstrzymane przed dalszym działaniem.  
— Nie — odparł stanowczo Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Ale ja… ty jesteś…  
Harry wstrzymał powietrze, gdyż poczuł erekcję profesora, która wbijała się w jego biodro.  
— Jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce, aby to kontynuować.  
— Naprawdę chce pan kontynuować?  
W jego głosie pojawiło się zaskoczenie i nadzieja.  
Snape spojrzał na niego sceptyczne, i jakby z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.  
— Czyż przed chwilą tego nie udowodniłem?  
— Ja… to znaczy… — Spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela, i napotykając chłodne, czarne źrenice wpatrzone w niego, zarumienił się. — Idiota ze mnie. — Spuścił zawstydzony wzrok.  
— W rzeczy samej — skwitował profesor, unosząc prawą brew. Następnie odchrząknął. — Powinniśmy stąd wyjść.  
Harry z ulgą skinął głową na znak zgody. Czuł się jak kretyn. Chciał tego, co się między nimi właśnie wydarzyło, pragnął od wielu dni. Był dokładnie pewny i zdeterminowany. Jednak, gdy to się w końcu stało, zachował się jak niedoświadczony i zawstydzony dzieciak. _Cholera_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _przecież jestem niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem_. Ten nagły i oczywisty fakt sprawił, że poczuł się niezręcznie. Z cichym westchnieniem i bez słowa doprowadził się do porządku, a następnie skierował w kierunku wyjścia.  
Chwycił za klamkę i poczuł rękę, która lekko, ale stanowczo zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.  
Znieruchomiał.  
— Pierwszy dzień ferii, moja komnata. Zaraz po kolacji — wyszeptał Mistrz Eliksirów jedwabistym i pożądliwym głosem. Harry zadrżał i nie był wstanie odwrócić się do mężczyzny i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Czuł jednak jego łaskoczący oddech na swojej skórze i wargi dotykające płatka ucha. Powstrzymał się od cichego jęku. — Mamy wiele do omówienia i… dokończenia, panie Potter. — Harry wstrzymał oddech. Słyszał własne serce tłukące mu się w piersi. — Możesz jednak nie przyjść, a wtedy… nigdy, powtarzam, _nigdy_ więcej do tego nie wrócimy. Wszystko zostanie po staremu. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
Tym razem ton głosu był surowy i poważny.  
Gryfon przełknął.  
— Tak jest, profesorze.  
— Przemyśl to dobrze, bo potem nie będzie już odwrotu.  
Po tych słowach poczuł rękę na swoich plecach, która lekko pchnęła go w stronę drzwi.  
Harry się nie odwrócił.  
Wyszedł z klasy i skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru. Tym razem myśli o Voldemorcie, wężu i wszelkich trudnościach, jakie go czekały z powodu wydarzeń z dzisiejszej kolacji, zostały zastąpione żywym wspomnieniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego oczu, dłoni, cudownych ust i tonu głosu, który obiecywał rozkosz. Czy ufał Snape'owi? Odpowiedz brzmiała "tak". Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie pytanie, które zadał w gabinecie dyrektora. Pytanie, od którego zależało wszystko.  
  
 _"— A więc, Profesor Snape ma mnie przeciągnąć na ciemną stronę, tak?_ _  
— Tak, Harry. Dostał taki rozkaz. Czy coś cię niepokoi? Wiem, że nie darzycie się sympatią, ale nie obawiaj się. Mogę cię zapewnić, że z jego strony nic ci nie grozi.  
— Kiedy dostał ten rozkaz?  
— Dlaczego pytasz?  
— Chciałbym jedynie wiedzieć.  
— O ile dobrze pamiętam, to było… po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Tak, doskonale pamiętam. Gdy wrócił ze spotkania był naprawdę wzburzony pomysłem Voldemorta..."._  
  
Harry doszedł do portretu Grubej Damy. Czyli miało to miejsce dzień po ich pierwszym pocałunku na dziedzińcu szkolnym. Ciepło rozlało się w jego sercu przyjemną falą. _Nadzieja, nigdy nie wolno jej tracić_ , wyszeptał w myślach. Snape pocałował go z własnej woli, nie z powodu rozkazu. Tego był pewny i postanowił trzymać się tej myśli, bo tylko to mu zostało. _Nadzieja._  
  
Dumbledore został sam w gabinecie. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w feniksa, który drzemał na żerdzi z główką schowaną pod skrzydłem. Śnieżnobiałe brwi dyrektora zmarszczyły się w zadumie. Twarz miał spokojną i bardzo poważną. To nie była łatwa rozmowa. Chłopak raczej słuchał niż wdawał się w dyskusję, co jedynie zaniepokoiło go bardzo, gdyż takie zachowanie nie pasowało do Harry'ego. Przynajmniej nie do takiego, jakiego znał. Mężczyzna pomasował skronie.  
— On sam musi zdecydować — odparł do siebie.  
— Nie sadzisz, Albusie, że zbyt ryzykujesz?  
Dobiegł czarodzieja głos Tiary. Dumbledore spojrzał w jej kierunku i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Możliwe, ale zamierzam ponieść ryzyko.  
— Nie łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć mu o wszystkim? Ten chłopak się od ciebie odsuwa. Możesz go stracić.  
— Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
— Nadal w niego wierzysz? Jednak jak już mówiłam, w jego sercu jest tyle samo ze Ślizgona, co z Gryfona — odparła marszcząc usta w lekkim uśmiechu.  
— Wiem — przyznał spokojnie. — Ale już na pierwszym roku udowodnił, że jego wrodzona natura gryfońska jest silniejsza.  
— Oczywiście — prychnęła Tiara. — Zapominasz, że mam doskonały wgląd w ludzkie serca i umysły. Widzę to, co się skrywa w ich najciemniejszych zakamarkach. Nadal uważam, że ten chłopak świetnie by sobie radził w Slytherinie i nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo by się tego wypierał. Powinnam nie umieszczać go w Gryffindorze, nawet pomimo jego gorących błagań.  
— Jesteś dziś niezwykle rozmowa — zauważył dyrektor, unosząc śnieżnobiałe brwi.  
Kapelusz zacisnął usta, przybierając oburzoną minę.  
— Staram się jedynie pomóc. Ten chłopak będzie cierpiał. Już teraz stacza w sobie walkę. Zupełnie jak młody Tom. Są do siebie podobni.  
— Nie uszło to mojej uwadze.  
Jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a wypełniły się smutkiem.  
— Nadal się obwiniasz o tego chłopaka — westchnęła Tiara. — Zrobiłeś wszystko, co było w twojej mocy, aby pomóc mu, pokazać ścieżki. Nie wiń się za to, że wybrał taką a nie inną drogę. To był jego świadomy, dobrowolny wybór. Nie mogłeś zrobić nic ponadto, co już dla niego zrobiłeś.  
— Więc czemu mam wrażenie, że powinienem zrobić coś więcej?  
W jego słowach pojawiło się zmęczenie i żal.  
— Od pierwszego spotkania z nim byłeś świadomy, jakie ryzyko podjąłeś umieszczając go w Hogwarcie. Jakie tkwi w tym niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet gdybyś wtedy wiedział, kim się stanie w przyszłości, nie mógłbyś zabić jedenastoletniego chłopca.  
Oczy Dumbledore'a zamknęły się i starszy mężczyzna opadł głębiej w miękki fotel.  
— Nie, nie mógłbym — wyszeptał cicho. — Nawet teraz, i on o tym wie.  
W gabinecie zapadła cisza, którą przerwało jedynie westchnienie Tiary Przydziału.  
  
……………………………  
  
 _* **Aperio** — otwórz, odkryj __  
* **Legenda przekazana przez Arystotelesa:** "Jedna z pięknych i skromnych nimf leśnych nosiła czarodziejskie imię Amethys. Rozkochany w niej bożek Bachus (grecki Dionizos) prześladował ją swoimi względami, jednak nimfa stroniła od pijackiego i lubieżnego bożka. Bała się go i była zakochana w pasterzu, który zauroczył ją grą na flecie. Uciekając przed zalotami Bachusa nimfa poprosiła o pomoc Dianę (grecka Artemida), boginię księżyca i łowów, mającą pod swą pieczą obszary leśne. Ta wzruszona prośbami nimfy, zmieniła ją w cudowny klejnot o barwie fiołków, a Bachus, skruszony i ujęty jej dziewiczą skromnością, ów klejnot obdarzył własnością uśmierzania niskich chuci i pokonywania pijaństwa."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rozdział: 6_** _  
  
"Podaj mi usta... Dokoła noc głucha,  
My tylko dwoje na łożu rozkoszy  
Nie śpimy jeszcze... Płomień, co wybucha  
W naszych ekstazach — sen stąd cichy płoszy...  
Podaj mi usta!... Chcę się twojem ciałem  
Upić... Tak długo, długo cię szukałem..."  
("Podaj mi usta..."; Zdzisław Dębicki)_  
  
Minęło kilka dni od tego, co wydarzyło się między Snape'em a Harry'm w jednej z pustych i nieużywanych klas. Jednak to co się stało, nie zmieniło niczego w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. Gryfon nawet zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem, to wszystko nie było zwykłym snem, nie działo się w jego wyobraźni. Jednak ilekroć pojawiał się na korytarzu sam i jego zielone źrenice krzyżowały się z czarnymi oczami przypadkowo spotkanego mężczyzny, tylekroć czuł, że one wyraźnie go obserwują. To utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że jednak to nie był sen.  
— Harry…  
Chłopak spojrzał na rudzielca, który siedział na dywanie przy kominku, tuż koło niego.  
— Przepraszam — odparł brunet i oparł się o fotel. — Mówiłeś coś?  
— Co się z tobą dzieje? Mam wrażenie, jakbyś był myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
No cóż, rudzielec miał całkowitą rację. Jego myśli krążyły wokół osoby Snape'a. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, ten mężczyzna zadomowił się w jego umyśle i Harry bynajmniej nie zamierzał go z niego wypraszać.  
— Zamyśliłem się.  
Ron westchnął i złożył "Proroka Codziennego", a następnie odłożył go na blat ławy.  
— Nie zamartwiaj się. Ten artykuł to stek kłamstw — zaczął lekko poirytowanym głosem i Harry spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. — Przecież oni nie mogą myśleć, że przyłączysz się do Sam Wiesz Kogo. To jakiś obłęd. On przecież zabił twoich rodziców… przepraszam.  
— Nic się nie stało. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym jest mi już obojętne, co inni o mnie piszą.  
— Masz rację, ale zaraz nazywać cię "Księciem Ciemności" czy "Synem Nocy", to lekka przesada, nie uważasz?  
Brunet zachichotał lekko rozbawiony.  
— Czy naprawdę to cię nie martwi?  
— Nie. — Harry uśmiechnął się demonicznie.  
— Wiesz, czasami mnie przerażasz. — Ron spojrzał na niego bardzo poważnie. — Na pewno ten wąż nic nie znaczy?  
— Ron! — Rudzielec, aż podskoczył. Za nim stała Hermiona, na której twarzy malowało się oburzenie. — Co też ci przyszło do głowy? Przecież znasz Harry'ego. Nie mógłby stanąć po stronie tego mordercy.  
— Nie musisz być zaraz zła — odburknął chłopak. — Tylko pytałem.  
Brunet nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie posmutniał i spojrzał w kierunku kominka.  
— Wystarczy tego — zakomunikowała, widząc, że Harry kompletnie nie zwraca na nich uwagi. — Ron, powinieneś już być spakowany, jutro po śniadaniu wyjeżdżamy.  
— Jestem już spakowany — odparł rudzielec buntowniczo i nagle odwrócił się w kierunku bruneta. — Może jednak zmienisz zdanie i pojedziesz do Nory?  
— Nie tym razem — odrzekł przepraszająco. — Wiesz, że chętnie bym spędził z wami ferie, ale muszę nadrobić zaległości.  
— W porządku, ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to powiedz dyrektorowi. Na pewno wymyśli, jak przetransportować cię do Nory. Wiesz, że u nas jesteś zawsze mile widziany. — Wyszczerzył się w szczerym uśmiechu.  
— Dobrze, będę pamiętał.  
— Widziałeś może moją siostrę?  
— Tak, wróciła kilka minut temu. Powiedziała, że źle się czuje i musi się położyć.  
— Kobiety. — Rudzielec wywrócił oczami i Hermiona posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
Harry nie chcąc wdawać się w nadchodzącą dyskusję, wstał szybko z dywanu.  
— Idę do dormitorium — odparł, zbierając książki z ławy.  
— To nie idziemy dziś do biblioteki? — zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna. — Myślałam, że przeszukamy kilka albumów zanim wyjedziemy.  
— Zrobimy to po feriach. Jestem dziś wykończony.  
— Jak chcesz — odparła.  
Harry skinął głową i odprowadzony przez parę zatroskanych oczu, skierował się do dormitorium. Kolacja miała zacząć się za cztery godziny. Za drzwiami sypialni oparł się o drzwi i zamknął oczy. Czuł żal do siebie, że okłamał przyjaciół. Odkąd Ron dowiedział się, że nie pojedzie z nim do Nory, ten wyglądał na dotkniętego tą wiadomością. Harry wiedział, że sprawił przykrość przyjacielowi, ale jeżeli chciał spotkać się ze Snape'em, to nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał okłamać go.  
 _Snape_ , ta myśl wywołała w nim podniecenie, a zarazem lekkie zdenerwowanie. Jutrzejszy wieczór spędzi z mężczyzną, jego nauczycielem eliksirów. Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy. Oczywiście, jeżeli wcześniej nie stchórzy. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i podszedł do łóżka. Położył się na brzuch i wpatrzył w okiennice. Na zewnątrz panowała już noc.  
W pewnym momencie coś gwizdnęło koło jego ucha, sprawiając, że nagle poderwał się z łóżka. W powietrzu unosiła się czerwona karteczka. Westchnął z ulgą. To była wiadomość z biblioteki. Jednak kolor czerwony oznaczał upomnienie. Nie przypominał sobie, aby przetrzymał jakąś książkę. Zaciekawiony wyciągnął rękę po kawałek pergaminu i otworzył go. Zmarszczył brwi i po chwili wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— _Accio książka Wojny stuleci_ — mruknął i ku jego zaskoczeniu spod łóżka wyfrunęła gruba książka wprost do jego ręki. — No pięknie. — Spojrzał na okładkę, która wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. — Sądziłem, że już dawno ją oddałem — odparł do siebie.  
Czerwona karteczka spłonęła, a Harry usiadł na łóżku i otworzył tom na spisie treści. Jak się okazało, tematyka dotyczyła najważniejszych wojen, które toczyli czarodzieje. Nigdy nie przepadał za Historią Magii i już miał odłożyć książkę, gdy dostrzegł interesujący tytuł rozdziału: Salazar Slytherin - prawda czy mit?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i przewertował kartki księgi, zatrzymując się na wybranym rozdziale. Po chwili z zainteresowaniem pogrążył się w lekturze.  
  
Hogwart, który w czasie nauki szkolnej tętnił życiem i gwarem rozmów oraz śmiechów uczniów, teraz w okresie ferii zimowych, był nienaturalnie cichym i spokojnym miejscem. Zamek wydawał się pusty i chłodny, chwilami nawet nieprzyjemny. Większość uczniów zdecydowała się wyjechać do swoich rodzin, nawet pomimo świadomości sporadycznych ataków zwolenników Voldemorta, o których pisały wszystkie gazety. Ostatnie doniesienia zaniepokoiły nawet Snape'a, który miał coraz to gorsze przeczucia. Coś miało się wydarzyć, i to niedługo. A świadomość, że jego najgorsze przypuszczenia zazwyczaj się sprawdzają, nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Jednak dziś wieczorem jego umysł nie zaprzątał Voldemort czy Śmierciożercy. Niespokojne myśli były skierowane raczej na zielonookiego chłopaka, który od postawienia nogi za murami Hogwartu, stał jego największym koszmarem, utrapieniem i seksownym obiektem pożądania. Niestety tego ostatniego się nie spodziewał i nie był na to przygotowany.  
Severus siedział w fotelu i wpatrywał się w płonący ogień. Po chwili spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Kwadrans po dwudziestej pierwszej. Zmarszczył brwi. _To jest kiepski pomysł_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Zdecydowanie najgorsza decyzja, jaką podjąłem w życiu_ , westchnął w duchu. Wdawać się w romans z uczniem i to z jakim? Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru. Zwilżył odruchowo wargi, smakując resztki wina, które na nich pozostały. Przymknął oczy, przywołując wspomnienie ostatniego spotkania i pocałunku, który nie powinien mieć miejsca. Te usta były tak miękkie, wręcz idealne. Pasja i namiętność, którą dostrzegł w tych zielonych źrenicach pozbawiła go kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Jedwabiście gładka i napięta skóra smakowała młodością i niewinnością. Oblizał wargi, a jego oczy wypełniły się ogniem na wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się później. Chłopak był tak twardy, że musiał go skosztować, poczuć jego smak w ustach.  
Przyjemne gorąco rozlało się w jego żyłach. Tak, to był idealny i najszybszy; jeżeli tego chciał; sposób na rozładowanie napięcia erotycznego. Cóż, wiedział o tym, sam był nastolatkiem, krótki czas, ale jednak. Tego typu pieszczota mogła stać się istną torturą, która potrafiła przedłużyć okres oczekiwania na nadejście orgazmu, jak i niezwykle szybkim oraz skutecznym środkiem na jego wywołanie. I nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał przeciągnąć tamtą chwilę, to było zdecydowanie nie odpowiednie miejsce na tego typu rzeczy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Chłopak wydawał się być zszokowany, choć nie odczuł z jego strony żadnych oporów. _Tak, Severusie, tłumacz sobie to jako przyzwolenie, ale dzieciak ma tylko szesnaście lat i zdecydowanie to nie powinno się wydarzyć, nie w ten sposób_. Cichy i irytujący głosik zabrzmiał mu w głowie. Wziął kolejny łyk wina, aby go zagłuszyć. Podziałało. Seks, to seks. Uczucie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Zresztą nigdy nie angażował się emocjonalnie w żaden związek i nie zamierzał tego robić tym razem. Nie wolno mu, nie w tej sytuacji, w której się znajdował. Dla niego seks to był zawsze czysty i nieskomplikowany układ wzajemnych… korzyści i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.  
Te przerażająco zielone źrenice, lśniące pożądaniem i głodem… Potrząsnął głową z irytacji, zdając sobie sprawę, że fala podniecenia rozlewa się w jego żyłach. W co ja się wpakowałem? I jak ja teraz spojrzę w oczy Albusowi? Słodki Merlinie, a w dodatku jeszcze Czarny Pan, po prostu pięknie. Odstawił lampkę z resztą czerwonego wina na blat ławy. Czarny Pan nie stanowił problemu, zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że uwiódł chłopca, w celu przeciągnięcia go na ciemną stronę. Ale Albus…  
Nagle coś trzasnęło i w kominku pojawił się dyrektor.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał czarodziej, otrzepując swoją szatę z popiołu.  
— Nie — odparł zaskoczony mężczyzna, przybierając swoją maskę chłodu i obojętności.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem i usiadł w fotelu, który przysunął się do niego.  
— Jesteś pewny? Wyglądasz na trochę rozkojarzonego.  
Snape wywrócił oczami i wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.  
— Miałem fatalny dzień, najpierw cała ta szopka z wyjazdem uczniów na święta, a ostatnio jeszcze nasz wampirzy przyjaciel.  
— Skoro już o nim wspomniałeś, to mam niezbyt przyjemne wieści.  
— Świetnie, jakbyśmy nie mieli wystarczająco dużo złych — mruknął i wyczarował filiżankę gorącej kawy dla dyrektora. — Więc co się stało? Chyba nikogo nie zaatakował?  
— Jeżeli by nawet, to mi o tym nic niewiadomo. — Zmarszczył śnieżnobiałe brwi i na twarzy starego czarodzieja pojawiło się zatroskanie. — Jestem pewny, że dopóki nikt nie wie kim jest, to nie ma potrzeby martwić się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Gdyby kogoś zaatakował, to ujawniłby się, a tego przecież nie chce.  
— Obyś miał rację — odparł, ale bez większego przekonania w głosie. — Więc, w czym tkwi problem?  
Dumbledore odchrząknął i wyciągnął z płaszcza małą fiolkę, w której błyszczały srebrne nici wspomnienia.  
Severus spojrzał na niewielką buteleczką z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Dyrektor machnął różdżką i pojawiła się przed nim myślodsiewna. Umieścił ją ostrożnie na ławie, a następnie bez słowa zdjął zatyczkę z buteleczki i wspomnienie wpłynęło do płaskiej misy. Srebrne nici zawirowały i po chwili uspokoiły się. Dumbledore skierował na nie różdżkę, mamrocząc inkantację.  
Następnie Snape, jak i dyrektor nachylili się nad metalową misą.  
Z bezkształtnej mgły wyłoniło się pomieszczenie, które wyglądem przypominało recepcję w przydrożnym i obskurnym motelu. Ciemny i zadymiony dymem z cygar hol, raczej nie sprawiał dobrego wrażenia. Można nawet powiedzieć, że to miejsce było mroczne i na swój sposób trochę przerażające.  
Przy wąskiej ladzie stał wysoki mężczyzna o bladej, pociągłej twarzy i krótko ściętych włosach. Rozmawiał z ze starszym, lekko otyłym jegomościem, niechluje ubranym i z przylizanymi, brązowymi włosami, spiętymi w koński ogon. Recepcjonista lub właściciel tego motelu podał szczupłemu gościowi klucz i wskazał na schody prowadzące prawdopodobnie na pierwsze piętro. Szatyn ukłonił się i odwrócił w wskazanym kierunku. Dopiero teraz Snape mógł wyraźnie dostrzec jego twarz i oczy. Jasno niebieskie źrenice, zupełnie pozbawione emocji. Poczuł zimny chłód wypełniający jego wnętrze. W tym mężczyźnie było zdecydowanie coś niepokojącego. Tylko nie bardzo wiedział, co to może być.  
Wspomnienie ogarnęła ciemność i rozpłynęło się w postaci srebrnych nici spokojnie falujących w myślodsiewni.  
— Kim on jest? — zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na dyrektora.  
— To jest Ivanov Karkowich. Nasz niedoszły nauczyciel Obrony.  
Snape zesztywniał i coś ciężkiego zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć… — zaczął bardzo ostrożnie i cicho.  
— Tak — przerwał mu Dumbledore. — Nauczyciel Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami, którego zatrudniłem, nigdy tu nie dotarł.  
— Świetnie. Mamy powtórkę z rozrywki — warknął poirytowanym tonem, przypominając sobie fałszywego Moody'ego. — Jeszcze tego brakowało. Ta robota jest naprawdę przeklęta.  
Wstał z fotela i zaczął chodzić po komnacie, a następnie podszedł do kominka. Opierając się o niego, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
Dyrektor tym czasem pozbył się myślodsiewni.  
— W takim razie, kim on jest?  
— Nie wiem, Severusie.  
— Mam się dowiedzieć?  
— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Albus i spojrzał na niego z powagą. — Tylko ty i ja wiemy, że nie jest on tym, za kogo się podaje. Niech dalej tak myśli, niech czuje się bezpiecznie i swobodnie. Jeżeli się dowie, że coś wiemy, to wszyto może się skomplikować. Pogorszymy jedynie całą sytuację, a nie chcę, aby Voldemort nagle zmienił strategie działania.  
— Wiesz, że został tu wysłany, aby pozbyć się chłopaka.  
— Tak, wiem — przyznał, poprawiając okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa. — Jednak nie wykonał jeszcze żadnego ruchu.  
— Ale…  
— Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację.  
— Nie można go po prostu zwolnić? — Mistrz Eliksirów zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem.  
— Severusie, już o tym mówiliśmy. — Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. — Nie mamy podstaw.  
— To, że zaatakował ucznia i pił jego krew nie jest wystarczającym powodem?  
— Wiem, że go nie tolerujesz.  
Snape prychnął i usiadł ponownie w fotelu, masując skronie. Czuł się zmęczony i rozdrażniony.  
— Harry'emu nic się nie stało — dodał dyrektor. — Gdybym teraz zwolnił Ivanova, to Voldemort miałby dowód, że zdradziłeś. Jak widzisz, ty jako świadek… to po prostu nie do przyjęcia.  
Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w ogień.  
— Trzymaj wrogów jak najbliżej — odparł do siebie, a następnie jego czarne źrenice spotkały się z jasnoniebieskimi. — Co z prawdziwym Ivanovem? On jest wampirem i nie sądzę, aby pozwolili mu żyć.  
— Niestety nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że masz rację. Ciała nie ma sensu szukać, bo jak wiesz, rozpada się po siedemdziesięciu godzinach po zgonie.  
— Cholerni krwiopijcy — mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Severusie, pamiętaj, że nie wszyscy są tacy.  
— Tak, tak. — Machnął ręką. — Podejrzewam, że oczekujesz ode mnie, abym miał go na oku?  
Dumbledore wstał z fotela i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Jego i Harry'ego.  
Snape nabrał powietrza i odetchnął głęboko.  
— Tak, możesz być pewny, że będę miał go na oku, _ich obu_ — odparł stanowczym tonem.  
Dyrektor uniósł brwi i jasne iskierki pojawiły się w jego oczach.  
— Cieszy mnie to, mój chłopcze — dodał i skierował się do kominka, aby wrócić do swojego gabinetu.  
Severus został sam. Zły i sfrustrowany miał ochotę walnąć w coś lub kogoś zaklęciem niewybaczalnym. A ku jego wyraźniej irytacji, tym kimś był Albus Dumbledore. Decyzjom, które podejmował ten stary piernik brakowało sensu i logiki, co doprowadzało Severusa do szału. Działania Czarnego Pana dały się chociaż racjonalnie wytłumaczyć i przewidzieć, przynajmniej większość z nich. No oprócz pomysłu przeciągnięcia Pottera na własną stronę. Już sama ta idea była niedorzeczna i…  
Jego myśli przerwało ciche pukanie dochodzące od strony drzwi. Spojrzał natychmiast w tamto miejsce, a czarne źrenice zapłonęły ogniem. _Potter…_

Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry wszedł do komnaty. Serce przyspieszyło w jego piersi, a oddech stał się niespokojny. Zielony wzrok chłopaka od razu utkwił w czarnych oczach Snape'a, których wyraz wywołał w nim niejasne uczucie obawy.  
— Może z łaski swojej, pozbędziesz się tej peleryny? — rozległ się chłodny głos jego nauczyciela.  
Harry poczuł, jakby coś wielkiego i zarazem lodowatego zaczęło formować się w jego gardle. _Może to był zły pomysł_ , nagle przemknęło mu przez myśl, _może lepiej byłoby o wszystkim zapomnieć?_ Nie, nie mógł się teraz wycofać. Zaszedł zbyt daleko i za bardzo tego pragnął, aby tak łatwo zrezygnować. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zsunął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę.  
— A więc zdecydowałeś się przyjść — odezwał się Snape obojętnym tonem, krzyżując swoim zwyczajem ręce na piersi.  
— Tak.  
Starszy czarodziej zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i po chwili wskazał dłonią fotel.  
Harry usiadł i poczuł, jak zdenerwowanie wypełnia jego ciało.  
Mężczyzna bez słowa podszedł do kominka i wpatrzył się w płonący ogień. Zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza.  
— Tak naprawdę nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz, przychodząc tu. — Cichy głos był pozbawiony emocji.  
— Ta cała dyskusja nie powinna mieć miejsca. Popełniłem poważny błąd, pozwalając, aby to wszystko zaszło aż tak daleko.  
Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wybuchnąć, ale w następnej stwierdził, że byłoby to zbyt dziecinne i głupie, a on przecież chciał, aby ten mężczyzna traktował go jak dorosłego. Przecież dostał przyzwolenie na podjęcie decyzji. Więc, na Merlina, o co mu znowu chodzi? Wziął głęboki i uspokajający oddech. Poczuł, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się i napięcie, które towarzyszyło mu od momentu wejścia do tej komnaty, opuszcza go całkowicie.  
— Pozwolił mi pan podjąć decyzję i ją podjąłem. Miałem wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby to dobrze przemyśleć — odezwał się po chwili bardzo ostrożnie. — Chcę tego tak samo jak pan, profesorze.  
Snape odwrócił się do chłopaka i posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.  
— Potter… — zaczął, ale zawahał się i zamilkł.  
— Już się zdecydowałem, profesorze.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął dłoń na kamiennej półce nad kominkiem.  
— W takim razie, żeby sytuacja była jasna — zaczął bardzo powoli, ważąc każde wypowiedziane przez siebie słowo. — Nie mam zwyczaju angażować się w jakikolwiek związek i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. To układ, panie Potter, a mówiąc jaśniej, niezobowiązujący seks. Jeżeli jednak liczysz na coś więcej, to równie dobrze możemy zakończyć rozmowę już teraz i zapomnieć, że w ogóle miała ona miejsce.  
Harry zagryzł zęby z irytacji. Snape był naprawdę cholernym draniem. _Coś więcej?_ Oczywiście, że oczekiwał czegoś więcej, chciał… _Niech go jasny szlag!_ Przeszło mu przez myśl. _Czy jemu naprawdę chodzi tylko o seks?_ Zawahał się, a po chwili lekko uśmiechnął. _Dobrze, widocznie nie można mieć wszystkiego naraz_ , pomyślał, wstając z fotela. Podszedł do mężczyzny.  
— Zgadzam się na ten układ i wszystko, co się z nim wiąże — odparł pewnie, choć tak naprawdę czuł zupełnie co innego. Jednak nie mógł stracić tej szansy, bo doskonale wiedział, że drugiej takiej już nie dostanie. — Więc co pan na to, profesorze?  
Oblizał prowokująco górną wargę.  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a następnie pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
— Jesteś naprawdę irytującym i upartym bachorem — odrzekł chłodno, ale jego czarne źrenice wypełniły się ogniem.  
— Przyjmuję to za "tak". — Gryfon uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mężczyzny. Wspiął się na palcach i musnął jego wargi swoimi.  
Snape odwzajemnił pocałunek. Był on delikatny, subtelny, pomału przerodził się w bardziej namiętny, potrzebujący.  
— Będę tego żałował — wymamrotał po chwili w ucho chłopaka, łapiąc oddech. Przyciągnął Gryfona do siebie i odpiął jego koszulę przy kołnierzyku. — Obaj będziemy — dodał, zsuwając usta na odsłoniętą teraz szyję i smakując ją centymetr po centymetrze.  
— Być może — przyznał cicho Harry. Jego oddech stał się niespokojny, a dłonie zacisnął na ramionach mężczyzny.  
— Ale nie teraz.  
Kolejną rzeczą, jaką chłopak zarejestrował, był fakt, że jakimś sposobem znalazł się w znajomo wyglądającej sypialni.  
— Spokojnie — wyszeptał Snape z lekkim rozbawieniem do ucha Gryfona, którego dłonie niecierpliwie starały się rozpiąć czarną szatę. — Robisz to po raz pierwszy.  
To nie było pytanie i Harry westchnął, rumieniąc się przy tym nieznacznie. To wystarczyło za odpowiedź.  
Snape uniósł kącik ust.  
— Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze nikt nie zdołał usidlić naszego Złotego Chłopca — odparł z sarkazmem. Gryfon spojrzał na niego z irytacją i oburzeniem. — Cóż, zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz — dodał mężczyzna i w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka.  
Harry zadrżał.  
— A jeżeli sądziłeś, że ci go ułatwię, to byłeś w błędzie. — Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a, a w odczuciu Harry'ego, nie wróżył on nic dobrego. Koniec różdżki bardzo powoli przesunął się wzdłuż guzików jego białej koszuli, odpinając je jeden po drugim. — Ściągnij ubranie — rozkazał niskim głosem i Gryfon poczuł, jak krew w jego żyłach zapłonęła. — Chcę cię widzieć.  
Po tych słowach oparł się o framugę drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
Harry wstrzymał na moment oddech. Sięgnął do pozostałych guzików, odpiął je i zsunął powoli koszulę z ramion. Upadła na podłogę. Podniósł zielony wzrok na Snape'a. Mężczyzna śledził każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Harry prawie to czuł. To mroczne, przyprawiające o dreszcze spojrzenie, wędrujące wzdłuż klatki piersiowej i zatrzymujące się na zamku od jego dżinsów. Rozpiął spodnie, po czym pozbył się ich. Gdy jednak jego drżące dłonie zsunęły się do paska bokserek, zawahał się. To było irracjonalne uczucie. Przecież Snape już widział go nagiego, a nawet… zarumienił się, na myśl o ustach mężczyzny na swoim członku. No tak, ale wtedy to było takie nagłe i obaj byli wzburzeni, że nie zastanawiał się nad tym. To był impuls, nagła potrzeba rozładowania napięcia i gniewu.  
Teraz była to świadoma decyzja. Podniósł pytający i lekko zażenowany wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów i w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jest całkiem nagi, a różdżka Snape'a jest skierowana w jego kierunku.  
— Czyżby niepewny swojej decyzji? — spytał mężczyzna jedwabistym głosem, przerywając ciszę. Następnie podszedł do chłopaka i końcem różdżki podniósł jego podbródek, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy. Były piękne. Wypełnione fascynacją i pożądaniem. Obawą, ale nie strachem. Raczej wstydliwym wahaniem, zwyczajną młodzieńczą niewinnością.  
— Jestem pewny — odparł Gryfon z wyraźną determinacją.  
— To dobrze, bo teraz jesteś w mojej władzy.  
— Co tylko zechcesz — wyszeptał chłopak, gdy ciepły oddech połaskotał jego skórę. Wanilia, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ten lekko słodki zapach był tak znajomy, że Harry odprężył się całkowicie, a jego ciało zaczęło wypełniać podniecenie. Tęsknił za tym zapachem, za bliskością mężczyzny.  
Przymknął oczy.  
— Będziesz prosił… — wymruczał Snape przy jego uchu i przełożył koniec różdżki do szyi Gryfona, stając tuż za nim. Harry zadrżał, czując dziwne, ale przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele w miejscu, gdzie różdżka dotykała jego skóry. — …żebym cię dotykał. — Jej koniec, bardzo powoli wędrował wzdłuż jego prawego boku i niewiele powyżej pasa, zjechał na brzuch. Harry zadrżał i cichy jęk wydostał się z jego gardła. _Słodki Merlinie, co to za zaklęcie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy dreszcz przyjemności przeszył go w pachwinie i podążył do pełnej już erekcji. — Będziesz błagał o więcej, a mnie będzie to sprawiało prawdziwą przyjemność. Wierz mi, zajmę się tobą w taki sposób, na jaki zasługujesz.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy różdżka ominęła jego nabrzmiałego penisa i zatrzymała się na wewnętrznej stronie uda. Biodrami odruchowo chciał podążyć za źródłem przyjemności, ale zaklęcie ku jego niezadowoleniu zostało przerwane.  
Mistrz Eliksirów stanął przed Gryfonem i chłopak dostrzegł, że wpatrzone w niego czarne źrenice płonęły z pożądania i głodu. Harry nabrał powietrza. Przed nim stał mężczyzna, ale bynajmniej nie przypominał jego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów. Snape nie spuszczając wzroku z zielonych i lśniących oczu chłopaka, bez słowa machnął różdżką i drzwi do sypialni zatrzasnęły się, a światło w komnacie natychmiast przygasło.  
Harry z wrażenia nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdyż po chwili jego wargi zostały zmiażdżone w gorącym i piekącym pocałunku. Jednak nie przeszkadzała mu ta dzikość, zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawia mu to nawet przyjemność, właśnie w ten sposób. Syknął, gdy mężczyzna przygryzł jego dolną wargę, i poczuł smak własnej krwi w ustach. Ogień w jego żyłach zapłonął ze zdwojoną siłą. Rozchylił wargi, pozwalając na głębszą penetrację, i zatracił się całkowicie w odurzającym pocałunku. Zarzucił swoje ramiona na szyję Snape'a, przyciągając go bliżej.  
Dobiegł go dźwięk upadającej na posadzkę różdżki.  
Jęknął w te spragnione usta, gdy prawa dłoń mężczyzny wsunęła się w jego włosy i zacisnęła na czarnych kosmykach, a lewa podążyła od szyi, kierując się w stronę mostka. Następnie chłodne palce podrażniły brodawkę, sprawiając, że ta stwardniała, a delikatne muśnięcie brzucha i zatrzymanie dłoni na pasie chłopaka, wywołało napięcie wszystkich jego mięśni. Harry wsunął dłoń we włosy mężczyzny i przywarł do jego ciała swoim.  
Snape nagle przerwał pocałunek, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka i starając się złapać oddech.  
Harry jęknął, gdy dłoń z jego biodra zsunęła się na pośladek i lekko zacisnęła na nim.  
— Chcesz zapomnieć, panie Potter? — Jedwabisty i przyprawiający o dreszcze głos zabrzmiał tuż koło jego ucha, a druga ręka mężczyzny przemierzała długość kręgosłupa, zatrzymując się na kości krzyżowej.  
— Och, proszę — wyszeptał Harry.  
Snape nachylił się w stronę chłopaka i chwytając go w pasie, miękko opadł z nim na łóżko, przykrywając Gryfona swoim ciałem.  
Młody czarodziej jęknął, gdy otarł się o materiał szaty Snape'a. Nie był on szorstki, raczej miękki i chłodny. Jednak pomimo wyraźnej przyjemności, którą dostarczył mu kontakt z materiałem, pragnął poczuć to, co on skrywał. Ciepło rozlało się w jego żyłach, gdy wargi mężczyzny zsunęły się na jego szyję. Gorące i spragnione badały każdy centymetr napiętej i rozpalonej skóry. Harry czuł, że zapada się w miękkość łóżka. Zupełnie jakby spadał z bardzo wysoka, ale ze świadomością bezpiecznego lądowania. To było niesamowite uczucie. Wygiął się w łuk, gdy ciepły oddech podrażnił jego sutki, a gorący język lekko trącił stwardniałą brodawkę.  
— Proszę — wymamrotał Harry w jego usta.  
— Prosisz, o co?  
— Chcę cię dotykać… poczuć.  
Snape powstrzymał drobne dłonie, które rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jego klatce piersiowej i właśnie pomału, niczym wąż, skradały się w kierunku drobnych guzików czarnej szaty.  
— Cierpliwość nie jest twoją najmocniejszą stroną, prawda? — wymruczał zmysłowo, pieszcząc palcami miejsce poniżej pośladka chłopaka.  
Harry szarpnął się desperacko i wsunął biodro między uda mężczyzny, ocierając się swoją erekcją o wypukłość w spodniach Snape'a.  
— Głupi dzieciak — warknął mężczyzna, chwytając biodra Gryfona, aby je unieruchomić. — Powinienem przywiązać cię do łóżka. Może to by trochę ochłodziło twój nieokiełznany temperament.  
— Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? — Harry oblizał zmysłowo wargi, na myśl o byciu przywiązanym do łóżka Severusa Snape'a. Ta wizja była bardzo, ale to bardzo podniecająca.  
Jęknął cicho.  
— Kusząca propozycja, panie Potter — wymruczał i ukąsił chłopaka w szyję. — Jednak w tej chwili mam ochotę na coś zupełnie innego.  
Wstał z łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać. Harry z fascynacją przyglądał się dłoniom mężczyzny, które płynnymi ruchami pozbywały się szat. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Snape stanął przed nim całkiem nagi i podniecony. Chciał dotknąć tego ciała i poczuć je na sobie. Zsunął się na brzeg łóżka. Wyciągnął rękę i poprowadził ją wzdłuż wąskiej klatki piersiowej w kierunku brzucha mężczyzny. Jego skóra była blada i naznaczona kilkoma jaśniejszymi bliznami. Z czułością przesunął palce wzdłuż linii ciemniejszych włosów, prowadzących do podbrzusza. Zagryzł dolną wargę, gdy jego dłoń trąciła nabrzmiałą męskość. Z wyraźnym wahaniem zawinął wokół niej palce, ale nie poruszył się. Czuł, jak ciepła twardość drży pod jego dotykiem. Podniósł zielony wzrok na mężczyznę. Te czarne i wypełnione żądzą źrenice, patrzyły na niego.  
— Połóż się na brzuchu — rozległ się lekko ochrypły głos.  
Harry po chwili konsternacji zarumienił się, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Snape'a. Czując niewielkie zażenowanie, wykonał polecenie. Łóżko się ugięło, chłopak zamknął oczy. Ciepły oddech połaskotał jego kark, a delikatny dotyk dłoni nieznacznie go odprężył. Te doskonałe palce przesuwały się powoli po jego plecach w niezwykle pobudzającym masażu. Harry jęknął cicho, gdy dotarły do kości krzyżowej i pieściły tamto miejsce o wiele dłużej i intensywniej. Zaczął się wić pod tym dotykiem, za każdym razem, kiedy zjeżdżały na jego pośladki.  
Zadrżał, gdy jeden z palców ostrożnie podrażnił wrażliwe wejście. Gorąco wypełniło jego ciało, i wygiął się kierunku dłoni Severusa. Krzyknął, gdy poczuł, jak ten sam palec wślizguje się w niego. Nie gwałtownie, ale pewnie.  
— Rozluźnij się — wymruczał mężczyzna do jego ucha. Nachylił się i pocałował go w kark.  
— Proszę — jęknął błagalnie, wyginając się w łuk.  
— O co prosisz? — wyszeptał Snape, zsuwając wargi między łopatki chłopaka i przebiegając językiem wzdłuż kręgosłupa. — Tego chcesz?  
Wsunął drugi palec.  
— Merlinie… — Harry otworzył oczy i jego źrenice zapłonęły ogniem. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie i przyspieszył ruchy swoich palców. Gryfon zaczął wić się pod jego ciałem, aby pochłonąć te cudowne palce. Pragnął, aby wniknęły głębiej i wypełniły go całkowicie.  
Wargi mężczyzny zatrzymały się w okolicy kości krzyżowej.  
Harry jęknął cicho, zaciskając palce na pościeli.  
— Zrób to wreszcie — warknął z wyraźną irytacją i dobiegł go cichy śmiech Snape'a.  
Palce wycofały się i Gryfon poczuł, jak jego ciało zostaje przykryte przez inne, równie rozpalone i potrzebujące. Po chwili wstrzymał oddech. Coś gorącego i o wiele większego zaczynało go wypełniać. Odruchowo zacisnął pośladki i dobiegł go cichy jęk Snape'a, mężczyzna za nim znieruchomiał.  
— Merlinie, odpręż się — wysapał z trudem, chwytając biodra Gryfona.  
Harry szarpnął się, czując, jak został wypełniony całkowicie przez jedno szybkie pchnięcie. Ciepły oddech podrażnił jego ucho, a po chwili język pieścił szyję. Poruszał się wolnymi i zmysłowymi ruchami. Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, a serce niespokojnie tłukło się w piersi. Był podniecony do granic wytrzymałości.  
— Błagam, rusz się — wymamrotał chłopak w poduszkę, wijąc się pod ciałem Snape'a.  
Nie musiał długo czekać. Biodra mężczyzny zaczęły się pomału kołysać i zataczać okręgi. Harry jęczał i wił się, zaciskając palce na pościeli. Te wolne i opanowane ruchy doprowadzały go do szału, gdyż jego własne opanowanie już dawno się ulotniło i pragnął desperacko spełnienia. Więc, gdy Snape uniósł się i wszedł w niego głębiej, krzyknął z przyjemności rozchodzącej się w jego ciele. Poczuł rękę, która uniosła jego biodra, i doszedł po kilku szybszych pchnięciach. Wygiął ciało w łuk i opadł bezwładnie na łóżko. Czuł, jak pod wpływem wszechogarniającego orgazmu jego mięśnie zaciskają się wokół męskości mężczyzny. Ten jęknął i wszedł w niego kilkoma ostrymi ruchami, zadrżał i opadł na ciało chłopaka, oddychając ciężko. Gryfon poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jego ciele. Zamknął oczy. Pragnął tak zostać. W tym miejscu i z tym mężczyzną, na wieczność.  
— Jestem pod wrażeniem, że tyle wytrzymałeś — wymruczał mrocznie mężczyzna do jego ucha i pocałował go w zagłębienie szyi.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, ile mnie to kosztowało — wydusił lekko ochrypłym głosem. — Merlinie, to było… cholernie dobre.  
— Elokwentny jak zawsze — odparł Snape i Harry poczuł, jak wargi mężczyzny układają się w lekki uśmiech.  
Snape zsunął się ostrożnie z Gryfona i Harry przekręcił się, aby spojrzeć w te czarne oczy. Całe jego ciało płonęło, a policzki miał zarumienione.  
— A nie było? — zapytał z figlarnym błyskiem w zielonych oczach i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Potter, jesteś naprawdę…  
— Irytujący, wiem. — Chłopak wywrócił oczami i opadł na poduszki z lekko zasępioną miną.  
Dobiegło go ciche westchnienie.  
— Było lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.  
— To jest komplement?  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Na to wygląda — odparł lekko sfrustrowanym tonem. — A teraz idź spać, o piątej musisz wrócić do siebie.  
Harry przysunął się niepewnie do mężczyzny i oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Odprężył się, gdy został otoczony ramieniem, a palce Snape'a wsunęły się w jego włosy, delikatnie przeczesując wilgotne od potu kosmyki. Gryfon zamknął oczy i zasnął po kilku minutach. Jego oddech był spokojny, a na twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.  
Snape w milczeniu obserwował śpiącego chłopca. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się ogień, a źrenice zwęziły się nieznacznie. Zmarszczył brwi. Już nie było odwrotu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to tylko on ponosi winę za to, co się stało. Jest dojrzałym i rozsądnym mężczyzną; a przynajmniej tak do niedawna sądził; w dodatku jest nauczycielem, a Potter jest uczniem i jeszcze dzieckiem, a raczej młodzieńcem i to niepełnoletnim. Jeżeli ktokolwiek tu zawinił i poniesie konsekwencje tej nocy, to będzie właśnie on — Severus Snape. Dyrektor może go wyrzucić z Hogwartu, a nawet wsadzić do Azkabanu na długie lata. Jednak teraz jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. _Harry James Potter_ , pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do siebie ironicznie, _w moim łóżku, kto by pomyślał_. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby odgarnąć włosy, które opadały na czoło Gryfona. Nawet w przytłumionym świetle widać było jasną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Delikatnie, aby nie obudzić śpiącego chłopca, przesunął palcami wzdłuż znaku, przyglądając się mu z pewną fascynacją, ale i smutkiem. Harry zmarszczył brwi, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim grymasie. Snape nie mógł stwierdzić czy to z bólu, czy może z odruchowej niechęci do dotykania tego miejsca.  
Zabrał rękę.  
— Nie uciekniesz od tego, Potter — wyszeptał cicho. — Nieważne, jak bardzo byś tego pragnął, to już na zawsze pozostanie w tobie.  
Odruchowo spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię, na którym widniał Mroczny Znak, piętno Czarnego Pana. Przesunął ostrożnie palcami po wytatuowanym wężu wychodzącym z czaszki. Zadrżał i przymknął oczy. Czuł moc, którą doskonale znał. Teraz była spokojna, uśpiona, ale tylko do czasu kolejnego spotkania. Mężczyzna był tego świadomy.  
— I nie chodzi tu o Znak… — dodał po chwili niezwykle miękko, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny, wręcz niepokojący blask.  
  
***  
  
W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru nie było nikogo. W komiku palił się ogień, a w powietrzu unosił słodki zapach lawendy. Harry sięgnął ręką w kierunku szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym. Napił się trochę i odstawił napój z powrotem na ławę, pogrążając się w czytanej lekturze. Przewrócił kartkę i zmarszczył brwi. Z westchnieniem odłożył książkę na blat ławy i zamknął na moment oczy, aby oczyścić umysł i rozluźnić się. Po chwili poczuł, jak zapada się w miękki fotel, w którym siedział, a następnie powietrze zaczęło falować wokół niego, poruszając jego szatą i kosmykami czarnych włosów.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
Magia przepływała przez niego i to on nadawał jej kierunek. Czuł to. Był świadomy kontroli, jaką nad nią miał. Powietrze zdawało się wypełniać nią. Harry otworzył oczy i wszystko się uspokoiło.  
— _Accio poduszka_ — wyszeptał, wyciągając dłoń, i przedmiot natychmiast skierował się do jego ręki. Odrzucił go ponownie na kanapę i spojrzał na koniec pokoju, gdzie stała niewielka komoda, wykonana z czarnego drzewa i ozdobiona żelaznymi wzorami. Wydawała się dość ciężka. — _Wingardium Leviosa_.  
Komoda drgnęła i uniosła się swobodnie w powietrze. Przeleciała przez pomieszczenie dwa razy i Harry postawił ją ponownie na swoim miejscu.  
— Wystarczy rozgrzewki — powiedział do siebie. — Teraz czas na coś trudniejszego.  
Wstał z fotela i wziął porcelanową wazę z podłogi. Ustawił ją na ławie i odsunął się trochę.  
— _Expelliarmus_ — krzyknął zbyt głośno, gdyż waza z ostrym trzaskiem uderzyła w ścianę naprzeciwko, rozsypując się w drobny mak.  
Harry zachwiał się i upadł na podłogę, łapiąc z trudem oddech. Czuł miażdżący ból w piersiach, a przed oczami robiło mu się ciemno. Trwał w takiej pozycji przez kilka minut. Ból zelżał, a powietrze swobodnie zaczęło napływać do jego płuc. Chwycił się oparcia fotela i ostrożnie podniósł, niewielkie dreszcze przeszyły jego ciało. _Przynajmniej nie straciłem przytomności, jak ostatnio_ , pomyślał nad wyraz optymistycznie, starając się oddychać równo i spokojnie. Coś ciepłego ściekło mu na wargi. Przesunął palcami po ustach. _Krew, po prostu pięknie._ Wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni szaty i przyłożył sobie do nosa, aby zatamować niewielki krwotok. Po chwili krwawienie ustało.  
Wziął do ręki różdżkę i skierował ją na wazon. Prostym zaklęciem Reparo naprawił rozbite naczynie. Był zbyt wyczerpany, aby to zrobić magią bezróżdżkową. Poza tym nie chciał ryzykować omdlenia, gdyż wolał się nie znaleźć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie miał ochoty na żadne wyjaśnienia. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że w tajemnicy zajmuje się tą dziedziną magii. Przynajmniej na razie. Kto wie, może mu się jeszcze to do czegoś przydać. Dodatkowych umiejętności nigdy za wiele. Nie miał zamiaru zginąć przy kolejnym spotkaniu z Voldemortem, a jeżeli już do tego dojedzie, to zabierze go ze sobą. Usiadł w fotelu i wziął szklankę z sokiem. Napił się trochę i wpatrzył w ogień w kominku. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Tak, nie zamierzał zginąć. Nie teraz, kiedy jest szczęśliwy.  
Zamknął oczy i oparł się w fotelu. Przywołał w umyśle wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy, była ona cudowna. Nigdy się nie czuł tak wspaniale, tak bezpiecznie. Te dłonie, usta i ciepło mężczyzny leżącego przy nim… Nie mógł go stracić.  
Nagle syknął z bólu, który wypełnił jego głowę. Szklanka z sokiem wypadła mu z ręki.  
  
***  
  
Snape z cichym trzaskiem aportował się w miejsce, gdzie miało odbyć się kolejne spotkanie zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Znalazł się dokładnie naprzeciwko niewielkiego budynku, który z wyglądu przypominał stary i opuszczony ośrodek sportowy. W zasięgu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów nie było żadnych zabudowań, jedynie trochę gruzu i złomu, przykrytego grubą warstwą śniegu. Czarny Pan miał upodobanie do takich miejsc, a mugolska dzielnica zapewniała świetne schronienie. Snape poprawił płaszcz, aby ochronić się przed mroźnym wiatrem, i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku schodów prowadzących do głównego wejścia budynku.  
Wewnątrz hali znajdowało się duże pomieszczenie. Za pomocą magii było rozświetlone płomieniami z licznych pochodni, umieszczonych na bocznych ścianach, z których odchodziła farba i sypał się tynk. Snape strzepał śnieg ze swojego płaszcza i ruszył w kierunku jednego z filarów, podtrzymujących całą tę mizernie wyglądającą konstrukcję. W głębi ducha dziwił się, że ten budynek jeszcze się nie zawalił. Być może to było wynikiem działania niewielkiej ilości magii, którą wyczuwał w tych starych murach.  
Rozejrzał się ostrożnie po pomieszczeniu.  
Wszyscy Śmierciożercy, z tych najbardziej zaufanych, już się pojawili i zajęli swoje miejsca w kręgu. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ku jego zaskoczeniu spotkanie już trwało. Oparł się o filar i zdecydował zostać w tym miejscu, aby nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nagle krew w jego żyłach na moment zastygła. Na drugim końcu sali dostrzegł Czarnego Pana, który wyraźnie był pochłonięty rozmową z kilkoma Śmierciożercami. Mroczny czarodziej wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony.  
Snape wstrzymał oddech.  
Przesiąknięte czerwienią źrenice mrocznego czarodzieja wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową w geście szacunku i powitania, ale gdy ponownie podniósł wzrok, Czarny Pan znów był zajęty rozmową. Snape dostrzegł, jak jeden ze Śmierciożerców upadł na kolana przed wyciągniętą w jego kierunku różdżką. Na twarzy Voldemorta malował się gniew.  
— Ty będziesz następny — odezwał się chłodny i pełen zadowolenia głos tuż koło niego.  
— Mnie ciebie też miło widzieć, Bell — odparł cicho Snape.  
— Jak tam nasz Złoty Chłopczyk? Już ci uległ?  
— Bell — warknął niezwykle niebezpiecznie.  
Czarownica zachichotała demonicznie.  
— Severusie, nie bądź taki samolubny. Powiedz, jak to jest pieprzyć zbawcę świata czarodziejskiego? Niszczyć jego niewinność?  
— Ostrzegam cię, Bell — wysyczał mężczyzna.  
— Jest tak młody i niedoświadczony, to musi być dla ciebie ogromne poświęcenie, a może się mylę? — Przysunęła się do Snape'a. — Może sprawia ci to przyjemność?  
— Wystarczy. — Płynnym ruchem chwycił czarownicę za ramię i stanął za nią.  
Bell poczuła, jak koniec różdżki wbija się jej w bok.  
— Nie odważysz się — odparła chłodno.  
— Na twoim miejscu bym raczej nie sprawdzał — wyszeptał jej jedwabiście do ucha.  
Kobieta syknęła, czując lekki ból rozchodzący się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wyrwała się gwałtownie z uścisku Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Jeszcze popełnisz błąd, Snape — warknęła przez zęby. — A wtedy zapłacisz mi za wszystkie upokorzenia.  
Odwróciła się i odeszła, kierując się bliżej środka sali. Snape założył maskę i poprawił kaptur. Jego zainteresowanie przykuło poruszenie wokół Czarnego Pana. Następnie dostrzegł Glizdogona, który wchodził do pomieszczenia, szarpiąc się z jakąś dziewczyną... mugolką…  
— Co ci tyle zajęło? — warknął Voldemort.  
— Panie, opierała się.  
Voldemort spojrzał na swojego sługę, a następnie na młodą i drżącą ze strachu dziewczynę. Mogła mieć najwyżej siedemnaście lat, a może osiemnaście. Była zgrabna, ale o przeciętnej urodzie. Długie i kruczoczarne włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona, a w równie ciemnych oczach był dostrzegalny strach.  
— Zaskakujące, że nawet ze zwykłą mugolką nie potrafisz sobie poradzić — zakpił mroczny czarodziej i chwycił przerażoną dziewczynę za ramię, odwracając ją twarzą do siebie.  
Glizdogon wycofał się szybko w kierunku jednego z filarów, aby z bezpiecznej odległości przyglądać się dalszemu rozwojowi wydarzeń.  
— Urocze stworzenie — odparł miękko Voldemort. — Jeżeli będziesz grzeczna i… uległa — wyszeptał jej do ucha, dotykając wargami jej szyi. — nie potrwa to długo.  
Zacisnął dłoń na przedramieniu dziewczyny i ta syknęła z bólu. Szarpnęła się gwałtownie i wyrwała z uścisku. Jednak nie była w stanie uciec, gdyż została unieruchomiona zaklęciem.  
— Nieładnie — odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem Voldemort, podchodząc do dziewczyny i stając za nią. Zsunął dłoń z szyi, a następnie skierował swoje długie i lodowate palce do guzików zielonej bluzki, odpinając je. — Trzeba cię nauczyć pokory — syknął, gwałtownie rozrywając materiał. Pozostałe guziki z brzdękiem potoczyły się po posadzce. Dziewczyna była zbyt przerażona, aby się odezwać czy krzyczeć. Przypominała zlęknioną łanię, która wpadła w sidła, z których nie było drogi ucieczki. — Podejdź tu, chłopcze.  
Z kręgu wystąpiła niska postać, ubrana w czarny płaszcz i z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. Uklękła na jedno kolano przed Voldemortem, schylając nisko głowę.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, miał uczucie, że coś się zaraz wydarzy.  
— Ściągnij kaptur — powiedział chłodnym głosem Voldemort i chłopak wykonał polecenie.  
Lodowaty chłód przeszył ciało Snape'a.  
 _Draco, niech to szlag_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Głupi i bezmyślny gówniarz._ Snape był wściekły. Teraz już doskonale wiedział, co się stanie. Poczuł coś na kształt zawiedzenia i rozczarowania. _Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale_ , pomyślał z irytacją. Teraz czekało go przedstawienie, na które nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, zwłaszcza, że brał w nim udział jego wychowanek. Inicjacja na Śmerciożercę. Jak on nienawidził tych spotkań. Teraz dzieciak zostanie poddany próbie, a jeżeli ją przejdzie, to stanie się jednym z popleczników Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli jednak zawiedzie, będzie martwy. W głębi ducha Mistrz Eliksirów właśnie tego ostatniego życzył chłopakowi. Śmierć na pewno była lepsza od wypalonego Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu. Piętna, które pozostaje już na całe życie.  
Chłopak nie miał jeszcze maski na twarzy. Kandydaci na Śmierciożerców nigdy jej nie mają. Czarny Pan lubił widzieć emocje swoich nowych sług, nie tylko odczytywać ich myśli. Oczy są o wiele wymowniejsze niż umysł. Czarny Pan to wiedział. To była jedna z przydatnych umiejętności, których nauczył się od niego Snape. Nie tylko do perfekcji odczytywał emocje innych, ale i potrafił maskować swoje własne. Ta zdolność już nie raz ratowała mu życie.  
Spojrzał na twarz Draco. _Dlaczego musiało do tego dojść? Dlaczego ten głupi gówniarz nie potrafi uczyć się na błędach swojego ojca?_  
Twarz chłopaka była poważna, ale oczy go zdradzały. Szare i zimne były teraz wypełnione oczekiwaniem i podekscytowaniem, zmieszanym z ciekawością. Bladość jego policzków i niewielkie drżenie rąk zdradzały strach. Jednak nie przed tym, co miało się wydarzyć, ale przed samym mrocznym czarodziejem. Snape nie musiał używać Legilimencji, ani patrzyć na klęczącego chłopaka, aby to wiedzieć. On wtedy czuł to samo. Obawę przed rozczarowaniem Czarnego Pana i odrzuceniem. Tego się nie zapomina. Te uczucia wracają zawsze, gdy jest się świadkiem nadawania Mrocznego Znaku.  
Snape zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, gdy jego myśli powróciły do tamtego dnia, i poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Tamte oczy, ciemnozielone… Z każdym kolejnym zaklęciem torturującym stawały się coraz bardziej pozbawione emocji, aż zanikły zupełnie i wypełniły się pustką, nicością…  
Głośny krzyk wybudził Mistrza Eliksirów z zamyślenia i mężczyzna spojrzał na leżącą na posadzce dziewczynę. Bezbronną i przerażoną.  
Młody Malfoy stał nad nią z wyciągniętą różdżką i z fascynacją malującą się na jego bladej twarzy. Zadawanie bólu wyraźnie sprawiało mu przyjemność. W tym momencie był tak bardzo podobny do swojego ojca.  
Kolejne zaklęcie.  
Tym razem dziewczyna zwinęła się w kłębek pod wpływem bólu i zacisnęła zęby, aby nie krzyczeć. Cierpiała, zdradzały to jej oczy. Zielone… Nie. Potrząsnął głową. Ona ma czarne, jej są czarne. Które to już zaklęcie? Drugie, trzecie, a może szóste? Po którym z kolei krzyknęła? Snape nie był pewny. Spojrzał po zebranych Śmierciożercach, którzy w milczeniu przyglądali się temu przedstawieniu. Zupełnie jak posągi, rzeźby wykute w czarnym marmurze o białych twarzach bez wyrazu. Maskach obojętności, za którymi skrywały się prawdziwe emocje. Jeżeli one jeszcze tam były…  
Spojrzał ponownie na torturowaną i wyczerpaną dziewczynę. Jej oczy... Nadal walczyła. To było tam, w tej czerni. Poczuł coś w rodzaju współczucia, a nawet litości. _Uparta dziewczyna_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem. _Poddaj się, przestań walczyć. W przeciwnym razie to się nie skończy. Już jesteś martwa, zaakceptuj to, nie masz wyjścia._  
Kolejne, wyszeptane zaklęcie przecięło ciszę...  
Tym razem, to było _Crucio_. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Upadła na lodowatą, mokrą od śniegu i błota posadzkę. Jej smukłe ciało drżało z powodu przeszywającego bólu i zimna panującego w pomieszczeniu. Przez moment się nie poruszała, jakby zastygła w miejscu. Już nie krzyczała. Zaklęcie ustąpiło. Dziewczyna z trudem podniosła głowę i niewidzącym wzrokiem spojrzała po obecnych. Czerń straciła swój blask i znikła z niej determinacja, nie było tam już emocji. Tylko pustka, nicość.  
Poddała się...  
Draco ponownie skierował na nią różdżkę z zamiarem rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia torturującego. Jego szare oczy lśniły satysfakcją i zadowoleniem.  
— Wystarczy — zabrzmiał chłodny głos Voldemorta. — Zakończ to.  
Snape mógł przysiąc, że w tych szarych tęczówkach dostrzegł rozczarowanie.  
— _Avada Kedavra_ — rozległo się po sali.  
Nic. Żadnego śmiercionośnego błysku. Jedyne kilka zielonych iskier posypało się na posadzkę.  
— _Avada Kedavra._ — W głosie zabrzmiała irytacja i zielonkawy płomień wystrzelił z różdżki chłopaka. Przerażający krzyk poniósł się echem po sali i dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać się w konwulsjach po kamiennej podłodzie. Snape zacisnął dłoń na swojej różdżce, widząc, jak Draco ponownie unosi swoją. — _Avada Kedavra!_ — krzyknął z wyraźną wściekłością.  
Zielone światło uderzyło ponownie w dziewczynę i ta zamilkła. Wygięła ciało w łuk, a z jej nosa i lekko rozchylonych ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. Żyła. Nadal żyła, przynajmniej fizycznie, bo psychicznie była już martwa.  
Snape przeniósł zszokowane spojrzenie z katowanej dziewczyny na twarz swojego wychowanka. Była ona blada, wykrzywiona w gniewie i złości. Szare tęczówki nabiegły krwią. Chłopak ponownie otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył wypowiedzieć zaklęcia, gdyż, ku zaskoczeniu zebranych, uderzył o kolumnę podtrzymującą strop. Wypuścił z ręki różdżkę, która potoczyła się po podłodze. Oszołomiony spojrzał na Voldemorta, który patrzył na niego z irytacją i gniewem.  
— Ambicja nie zawsze idzie w parze z umiejętnościami — odezwał się chłodno Czarny Pan, opuszczając swoją różdżkę. — Zapamiętaj to, chłopcze.  
— Tak jest, Panie — wyszeptał i zarumienił się, zagryzając przy tym zęby ze złości.  
Voldemort zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, przyglądając się chłopakowi.  
— Podejdź tu — rozkazał władczym tonem. Draco podszedł do Voldemorta i uklęknął. — Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale widać w tobie potencjał i determinację. Kontroluj swoje emocje, nie daj się im ponieść, aby nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji, jaka dziś miała miejsce.  
— Tak, Panie. Wybacz.  
Mroczny czarodziej spojrzał na leżącą dziewczynę, która zwijała się w konwulsjach. Uśmiechnął się demonicznie, a jego oczy nabiegły krwią, przybierając intensywną barwę rubinów. Ponownie spojrzał na klęczącego chłopaka.  
— Lewe przedramię, podwiń rękaw.  
Młody Malfoy wykonał polecenie i Voldemort chwycił go za nadgarstek, przykładając koniec rozgrzanej różdżki do bladej skóry.  
Chłopak krzyknął przeraźliwie i chciał wyrwać się z uścisku, ale bezskutecznie.  
Snape poczuł, jak jego własny Znak płonie ogniem, i zagryzł zęby z bólu. Zawsze w momencie wypalania Znaku każdy Śmierciożerca, który bierze udział w ceremonii, odczuwa to. Jest to wprawdzie o wiele mniejszy ból, ale jednak jest. On ma na celu przypomnieć, że są własnością Czarnego Pana, i on decyduje o ich życiu i śmierci. Ból zelżał, aż zanikł zupełnie, i Snape spojrzał na Draco. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Chłopak miał w oczach łzy i był trochę blady. _To już koniec_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem, _wybacz, że nie potrafiłem cię ocalić. Że nie chroniłem cię wystarczająco, aby temu zapobiec._  
— Spotkanie uznaję za zakończone — rozległ się chłodny głos Voldemorta. — Możecie się rozejść. Snape! Ty pozwól tu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął na dźwięk tego chłodnego głosu i podszedł do Czarnego Pana. Widział, że Malfoy nagle zesztywniał i wpatrywał się w niego z wyrazem zaskoczenia i lekkiego zmieszania na twarzy. Snape przyklęknął przed swoim Lordem i ściągnął maskę.  
— Tak, mój Panie?  
— Jak zrobisz z nią porządek… — Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na już ledwie żyjącą dziewczynę. — Oczekuję cię u siebie.  
— Wedle życzenia.  
Voldemort teleportował się i Mistrz Eliksirów wstał. Nie patrząc na Draco, podszedł do dziewczyny i skierował na nią różdżkę.  
— _Avada Kedavra_ — wyszeptał miękko.  
Rozbłysło zielone światło i wijące się w spazmach ciało znieruchomiało. Czarodziej przykląkł i przyłożył koniec różdżki do zwłok. Krótka inkantacja po łacinie i po dziewczynie nie było śladu.  
— Profesorze? — odezwał się chłopak niepewnie. — Ja…  
Snape spojrzał na niego lodowato. W tym momencie miał przeogromną ochotę zrobić z tym gówniarzem to, co on tej nieszczęsnej dziewczynie.  
Malfoy zamarł.  
W obawie, aby nie zrobić czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować, mężczyzna bez słowa skierował się w kierunku ciemnego korytarza, powiewając swoim czarnym płaszczem. Miał serdecznie dość wrażeń jak na dziś. Doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że Czarny Pan celowo wezwał go na tę cholerną inicjację. Subtelne przypomnienie o jego obowiązkach. Westchnął z irytacją i schował maskę do kieszeni płaszcza. W tym momencie nie była mu już potrzebna.  
Prywatne spotkanie z Czarnym Panem było całkowitym przeciwieństwem wizyt w biurze Dumbledore'a. W tej chwili naprawdę tęsknił za towarzystwem tego zdziwaczałego staruszka. Oczywiście to nie znaczyło, że rozmowy z Albusem były łatwiejsze, co to, to nie.  
Westchnął w duchu, podchodząc do uchylonych drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nim.  
— Wejdź, Severusie.  
Snape wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, które magicznie zostało przystosowane do mieszkania. Coś jak połączenie jadalni z sypialnią. Urządzone ładnie, ale bez przepychu. Mistrz Eliksirów przyklęknął przed swoim panem. Kątem oka dostrzegł na krześle 'Proroka Codziennego' ze zdjęciem dziwnie mu znajomej kobiety.  
— Alana Hilton — syknął Voldemort wyraźnie poirytowany i Snape już wiedział, skąd ją zna. — Nasza pani minister jest ostatnio bardzo kłopotliwa i nie chce współpracować. W dodatku odkryto jednego z naszych w ministerstwie i straciliśmy miesiąc przygotowań. Nie możemy w tej chwili tknąć tej kobiety, bo jest pod ścisłą obserwacją.  
Snape nic nie odpowiedział.  
— Jak widzę, polityka nadal cię nudzi. Wolisz zaszyć się w swoich lochach, poświęcając się jeszcze bardziej nudnej sztuce przyrządzania tych swoich mikstur. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko. — Niektórzy nigdy się nie zmieniają, prawda, Severusie?  
— To zależy, mój Panie, od siły ich pasji — odpowiedział pokornie Snape.  
Voldemort zmarszczył brwi.  
— Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo małomówny. Coś cię niepokoi, Severusie?  
— Panie, za pozwoleniem, chłopak jest jeszcze młody…  
— Uważasz, że może nam narobić kłopotów? — przerwał mu Voldemort, siadając przy zastawionym jadłem stole. — Wydaje się być uzdolniony i z pewnością ma więcej oleju w głowie niż jego ojciec.  
Snape nie podniósł wzroku, jedynie zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
— Możliwe, mój Panie… — zawahał się i zamilkł.  
— O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, ty przeszedłeś inicjację już w wieku piętnastu lat. Co więcej, potrafiłeś rzucić wszystkie trzy niewybaczalne — dodał z niewielkim uznaniem w tonie swojego głosu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów milczał.  
— Severusie, na Merlina — warknął poirytowany czarodziej, sięgając po kielich z białym winem. — Wiesz, że do cierpliwych nie należę. — Jego czerwone źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
— Młody Malfoy jest uzdolniony i rzeczywiście wykazuje talent w dziedzinie Czarnej Magii, co mogliśmy wszyscy zaobserwować.  
— Ale… — dodał znudzonym tonem Voldemort i napił się trochę wina, rozsiadając wygodnie w fotelu.  
— Obawiam się jednak, że jego nienawiść do Pottera może nam przysporzyć kłopotów.  
Voldemort odstawił srebrny kielich na blat stołu i spojrzał na mężczyznę z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i rozbawieniem.  
— Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Jednak ty już masz swoje zadanie, a młodego Malfoya zostaw mi. Nasz wspólny przyjaciel będzie miał go na oku.  
— Tak jest, Panie.  
— A skoro poruszyliśmy temat pana Pottera, to jak przedstawia się sytuacja? Jakieś postępy?  
— Chłopak zaczyna mi ufać… — Snape spojrzał na twarz swojego pana, doszukując się wskazówek, jak pokierować dalej tą rozmową. — …i wykazuje zainteresowanie Czarną Magią.  
— Jesteś pewny?  
— Wadą tego chłopaka jest ciekawość, mój Panie, i właśnie dzięki niej jest nim łatwo manipulować. Rozbudzać w nim zainteresowanie. Jest jeszcze bardzo młody, a w tym wieku jest się podatnym na sugestie i nowe, nieznane rzeczy.  
— To prawda — przyznał Voldemort. — Ten dzieciak ma spory potencjał i szkoda by było go zmarnować, nie uważasz?  
Snape spuścił wzrok, gdy ujrzał, jak jego Pan wstaje z fotela. Dostrzegł fałdy szarej szaty tuż przed sobą. Zimne palce Voldemorta uniosły jego podbródek i czerwone źrenice zatopiły się w czarnych jak smoła oczach.  
— Powiedz mi, uważasz, że ten chłopak ma moc, która mogłaby się równać z moją?  
Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał i jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.  
— Panie, on… — Nagle zawahał się, gdyż nie czuł, aby mroczny czarodziej sondował mu umysł. — Tak. Uważam, że Potter dysponuje dużą mocą, której nie potrafi jeszcze dobrze wykorzystać. — Czerwone źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i pojawił się w nich gniew. — Dlatego słusznie jesteś rozważny i nie lekceważysz tego bachora. Bardzo rozsądnie jest działać zawczasu, a tym samym uniknąć niepotrzebnych problemów, mój Panie.  
Przez chwilę Voldemort wpatrywał się w swojego sługę i komnatę wypełnił cichy śmiech.  
Zimno wypełniło ciało Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Jesteś w tym dobry, Snape. Może nawet za dobry — wyszeptał miękko tuż przy ustach mężczyzny. — Zawsze opanowany i taktowny. Nie mówisz więcej niż powinieneś, ważysz słowa. Dlatego ci nie ufam, ale mam do ciebie słabość.  
Wolno przesunął palcem wskazującym po dolnej wardze mężczyzny.  
— Panie, ja…  
— Jak to jest? — Czarny Pan nachylił się do ust Snape'a i musnął je swoimi, aby po chwili pogłębić pocałunek. Jego długie i blade palce wsunęły się w czarne włosy mężczyzny. — Jak to jest być z nim? Pokaż mi. Chcę czuć tę moc… — wyszeptał miękko i spojrzał pożądliwie w czarne oczy. — Byłeś z nim, zanim tu przyszedłeś, prawda? Wyczuwam jego zapach na tobie, smak…  
Snape wstrzymał powietrze, czując, jak serce chce mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Już wiedział, co teraz się stanie, i nie mógł temu przeszkodzić. Pozostawił umysł otwarty, w obawie, aby Czarny Pan nie odkrył, że potrafi się bronić i odeprzeć atak na swoje myśli czy wspomnienia.  
Po chwili w swoim umyśle już nie był sam.

Harry jęknął. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Zegar umieszczony nad wygasłym już kominkiem wskazywał dwadzieścia po dziewiątej. Chłopak z ulgą spostrzegł, że nadal znajduje się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Czując jeszcze lekkie zawroty głowy, ostrożnie podniósł się z dywanu. Nie chciał ponownie stracić przytomności.  
Obrazy z wizji nadal przesuwały mu się przed oczami. Wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł w fotelu, podciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. Objął je rękami i zacisnął palce na szacie. Drżał na całym ciele. Ta wizja nie była tak przerażająca, jak mogłaby być. Voldemort dostarczał mu znacznie gorsze. Jednak Harry już wiedział z doświadczenia, że uczestnictwo w wizjach osób, z którymi w jakiś sposób był związany emocjonalnie, czyniło je trudniejszymi do zaakceptowania i przetrwania. Nienawidził tej swojej bezsilności. Mógł jedynie się przyglądać. Być biernym obserwatorem. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, aby w końcu zamknąć oczy. Jednak to nic nie dało. Te obrazy nadal tam były, w jego umyśle.  
 _Voldemort, Śmierciożercy, dziewczyna, Malfoy…_  
Zimny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak można stać się takim sadystą i draniem. Wiedział, że Malfoy jest podły i w pewien sposób niebezpieczny, ale żeby do tego stopnia? Nie potrafił wymazać z pamięci wyrazu jego szarych oczu, przepełnionych fascynacją w momencie zadawania bólu tej nieszczęsnej dziewczynie. Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Nie było już sensu zastanawiać się nad tą wizją. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Przyjmując Mroczny Znak, Ślizgon sam wydał na siebie wyrok śmierci. To była jego świadoma i dobrowolna decyzja.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Czy czuł gniew? Tak, gdyż musiał się przyglądać kolejnej ofierze Voldemorta. Widzieć jak cierpi, a świadomość własnej bezsilności i bierności była o wiele bardziej bolesna niż zaklęcie _Crucio_. Harry zacisnął wciąż lekko blade usta. Jego twarz wydawała się zmęczona i smutna. Podświadomie wiedział, że to z powodu ćwiczeń z magią bezróżdżkową Voldemort był w stanie przeniknąć do jego umysłu. Te treningi osłabiały go fizycznie i psychicznie. Snape byłby wściekły, gdyby się o tym dowiedział.  
O nie, nagle przemknęło mu przez myśl. Irytacja i cień niepokoju pojawiły się w jego zielonych oczach. Zerwał się z fotela i skierował do dormitorium. Pochwycił swoją pelerynę-niewidkę i szybko zbiegł schodami do pokoju wspólnego, a następnie do portretu Grubej Damy.  
Na korytarzu było ciemno i cicho. Ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić przysypiających postaci z portretów, udał się w kierunku lochów. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że to zły pomysł. Jednak nie mógł się pozbyć niepewności, która zagościła w jego sercu, a także płonącej w nim zazdrości, której nie był jeszcze do końca świadomy.  
  
Snape był wściekły i zirytowany. Wszystko zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli, a dyrektor kompletnie nie przejął się jego relacją ze spotkania Śmierciożerców. No dobrze, może jego twarz wydawała się bardziej zamyślona i nieobecna, gdy wspomniał o młodym Malfoyu, ale resztę przyjął ze stoickim spokojem.  
Niecałe cztery tygodnie - dokładnie tyle mieli czasu, aby wymyślić jakiś plan działania, który miałby na celu ochronienie Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Czarny Pan nie zmienił swojej decyzji, ani nie przełożył w czasie terminu spotkania. Próbę negocjacji Snape przypłacił dość silnym _Crucio_. Dzięki opatrzności losu, skończyło się tylko na jednym niewybaczalnym. Mroczny czarodziej był zbyt zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył w jego myślach i to znacznie osłabiło jego gniew.  
Wracając wspomnieniami do momentu penetracji umysłu, poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nienawidził siebie za chwile, kiedy musiał okazywać posłuszeństwo i być uległym tej cholernej imitacji człowieka. Osobiście, szczerze wątpił, czy Czarny Pan posiadał jeszcze jakieś cechy człowieczeństwa poza fizycznym podobieństwem. Jednak musiał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że moc, którą posiada ten mroczny czarodziej, jest naprawdę imponująca i godna podziwu.  
Poczuł coś w rodzaju gniewu na samego siebie. Potężna i ciemna magia Czarnego Pana fascynowała i przyciągała, była niszczycielska. Dla każdego obserwatora stanowiła iluzję nieograniczonej władzy. Czuł ją każdą cząstką swojego ciała. Paliła żywym i destrukcyjnym ogniem, pogrążając swoją ofiarę w słodkiej agonii. Snape odruchowo potarł lewe ramię. Czuł to, Mroczny Znak nadal palił. To był ból zmieszany z przyjemnością. Niczym dotyk tych lodowatych palców. Mógł wyczuć w nich moc, która była prawie hipnotyczna i przenikała przez jego skórę, drążąc ciało niczym jad. Na wspomnienie tego dotyku 'władzy' jego gniew jeszcze bardziej wzrósł. Nienawidził Czarnego Pana z całego serca i oddałby duszę demonowi, aby tylko mógł uwolnić się od niego raz na zawsze.  
Niecierpliwie wyszeptał hasło do swoich komnat i wszedł do środka, powiewając swoją czarną peleryną.  
Zamarł w progu.  
Na kanapie siedział Potter. Ostatnia osoba, którą pragnął dzisiejszego wieczora widzieć.  
— Co ty tu robisz? — warknął gniewnie.  
Harry prawie podskoczył na miejscu, gdyż pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do komnaty.  
— Chciałem mieć pewność, że wszystko w porządku — odparł cicho.  
Widok czarnego płaszcza, który zazwyczaj nosili Śmierciożercy na swoich spotkaniach, przyprawił Gryfona o nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Odruchowo jego wzrok prześliznął się po gładkim materiale w kierunku śnieżnobiałej maski wystającej z kieszeni. Chłopak cofnął się o krok, nie spuszczając zielonych oczu z przyprawiającego o ciarki przedmiotu.  
Snape nawet w półmroku, który panował w jego kwaterach, zauważył, że chłopak nieznacznie pobladł. To jeszcze bardziej zdało się go rozzłościć.  
— Wyjdź — warknął rozkazującym tonem. — Nie mam dziś nastroju na twoje towarzystwo.  
Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały na niego z konsternacją, a następnie powędrowały w kierunku otwartych drzwi, których nauczyciel nie zdążył jeszcze zamknąć.  
— Chyba nie było aż tak źle — zauważył z troską Harry, podchodząc do Snape’a. Mężczyzna był o wiele bardziej wzburzony niż się tego spodziewał. Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że wyczuwa w powietrzu jego magię, która była niestabilna i niepokojąco mroczna. — Z tego, co widziałem...  
— Miałeś wizję? — Czarne źrenice zapłonęły z furii. — Ile razy ci już powtarzałem, że masz oczyszczać umysł przed zaśnięciem!  
Harry spojrzał na niego z gniewem.  
— Jedna wizja więcej, jedna mniej. Co za różnica? Miałem je od zakończenia czwartej klasy i zdążyłem się już do nich przyzwyczaić.  
— Ile widziałeś? — Ton głosu Snape'a stał się niebezpiecznie cichy.  
— Wszystko.  
Harry dostrzegł, jak dłoń profesora zaciska się na klamce od drzwi. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że igra z ogniem.  
— Wyjdź, natychmiast — powtórzył kolejny raz, ale tym razem drżącym głosem. — Następnej szansy już nie dostaniesz.  
— Nigdzie nie idę! Co jest do cholery nie tak? — zirytował się chłopak, którego zachowanie mężczyzny zaczynało wyprowadzać z równowagi. — Chodzi o to, co zrobił Malfoy? Sam podjął decyzję i przyjął Mroczny Znak. Nikt go do tego nie zmuszał. Nie powiem, że jest mi go żal, bo nie jest. Zwłaszcza po tym, co zobaczyłem. A może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego? O to, jak Voldemort cię całował i…  
To była chwila. Nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, który rozniósł się po komnacie i ciemnym korytarzu. Palce Mistrza Eliksirów boleśnie zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach i Harry syknął z bólu. Nie mógł się poruszyć, gdyż silne ciało przygwoździło go skutecznie do chłodnej ściany. W tym momencie Gryfon naprawdę żałował, że nie został w wieży Gryffindoru, albo przynajmniej nie trzymał języka za zębami. Wiedział, że nie powinien tracić kontroli i wspomnieć o tym cholernym wydarzeniu, którego był świadkiem. Jednak jego zazdrość znalazła w jakiś sposób drogę ujścia i teraz za swoją głupotę na pewno przyjdzie mu zapłacić. Tego był pewien, gdyż wyraz twarzy Snape'a z każdą sekundą utwierdzał go w tym właśnie przeświadczeniu.  
— Ach tak, panie Potter — wysyczał tuż przy jego uchu. — Czyżby ci się spodobało to, co ujrzałeś? Powiedz, jakie myśli błądziły po twoim umyśle, gdy jego wargi zamknęły się na moich? Sądzisz zapewne, że czułem obrzydzenie i wstręt, pozwalając mu na to. Po co tu przyszedłeś? Powiedzieć, że jest ci przykro z tego powodu? Muszę cię jednak rozczarować, panie Potter. To była prawdziwa przyjemność. Jednak ty nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć, poczuć.  
Harry'emu zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Mężczyzna był niesamowicie blisko. Czuł jego przyspieszony oddech na swojej twarzy. Znajomy zapach wanilii unosił się w powietrzu, drażniąc i oszałamiając zmysły. W tej mieszance doznań było jeszcze coś innego, obcego…  
— Nienawidzę go… — wymamrotał Harry, gdy gorące wargi zsunęły się na jego szyję. — On będzie martwy. Nie dotknie cię. Nie należysz do niego — dodał prawie szeptem.  
Snape zaśmiał się cicho. Był to zimny i nieprzyjemny śmiech.  
— Czyżby to była zazdrość, panie Potter?  
Gryfon wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z mrocznymi oczami Snape'a. W tych czarnych tunelach płonął teraz obłęd i pasja.  
— Proszę — wyszeptał miękko. — Pokaż mi.  
— Nie wiesz, o co prosisz. Ty nic nie rozumiesz. On… To w jaki sposób dotyka twoje ciało… On dostaje to, czego pragnie. Jemu się nie odmawia.  
Harry poczuł erekcję mężczyzny na swojej własnej. Każda komórka jego ciała płonęła z pożądania i podniecenia. Rozpalone ciało przylgnęło do niego. Jednocześnie przeszył go dreszcz przyjemności i zarazem bólu. To był strach, dotyk czarnej magii. Harry wiedział, o czym mówił mężczyzna. On sam wiele razy starał się o tym zapomnieć. Turniej Trójmagiczny, cmentarz, odrodzenie Voldemorta… jego obecność, mroczna aura i ten dotyk… Harry wiedział, że Snape nie mówił o fizycznej przyjemności.  
— Nienawidzisz, ale równocześnie nie potrafisz się oprzeć — wyszeptał Harry łamiącym się głosem.  
Ciemna magia go otaczała i czuł ją. Wręcz emanowała od Mistrza Eliksirów, ale w tym momencie Gryfonowi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Ich usta się spotkały w namiętnym i gwałtownym pocałunku. Słowa w tej chwili stały się zbędne. Istniały tylko dwa rozpalone pożądaniem ciała i niecierpliwe dłonie, domagające się kontaktu. W ich dotykach nie było delikatności czy czułości, jedynie pasja zmieszana z żądzą i pragnieniem posiadania, zniewolenia drugiej osoby.  
Harry zadrżał, gdy jego koszula została rozerwana nagłym ruchem, a guziki potoczyły się po dywanie. Nie zaprotestował. Nie opierał się, gdy został odwrócony twarzą do ściany, a zachłanne palce zsunęły się na jego pośladki i zacisnęły na nich zaborczo.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Miał władzę, był jej świadomy, mógł to w każdej chwili przerwać. Jednak wiedział, że jeżeli ma kochać tego mężczyznę, to musi zaakceptować i tę drugą stronę jego duszy. Ciemniejszą i bardziej niebezpieczną, nieprzewidywalną. W przeciwnym razie straci go na zawsze, a tego bał się najbardziej.  
Jęknął, gdy gorący i nierówny oddech podrażnił wrażliwą skórę jego szyi. Lekko szorstkie wargi znalazły drogę do płatka ucha. Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy mężczyzna gwałtownie, wręcz boleśnie wszedł w niego. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, chcąc zachować jeszcze przez chwilę kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. Jednak palce, które ponownie zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach, sprawiły, że poddał się. Pozwolił, aby ich magia nawzajem się przeniknęła, a po chwili już całkowicie się w niej zatracił.  
  
Harry otworzył oczy, gdyż wyczekiwany sen nie chciał nadejść, aby ukoić jego zmęczenie. Z rezygnacją przekręcił się na plecy i wziął głęboki, oczyszczający ciało wdech. Wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy już nie zaśnie. Niewielki ruch z prawej strony łóżka przykuł jego uwagę. Wstrzymał powietrze w oczekiwaniu. Snape spał, a przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Jego długie i czarne włosy opadały swobodne na poduszkę, a twarz emanowała spokojem. Harry jednak dostrzegł na niej wyraźne zmęczenie i jakby cień niepokoju. Mimo wszystko tak do końca nie potrafił nazwać emocji malujących się na bladej twarzy mężczyzny. Jednego był pewny: cokolwiek mu się śniło, na pewno nie było to miłe.  
Ostrożnie podniósł się na łokciu i delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Tak dobrze i bezpiecznie się czuł w jego ramionach, słuchając miarowego bicia serca. Wyciągnął rękę, aby odsunąć kosmyki jedwabiście miękkich włosów z zapadniętego policzka. Opuszkami palców musnął go i wstrzymał oddech, gdy na jego nadgarstku niespodziewanie zacisnęła się dłoń Snape'a. Zimny dreszcz przeszył ciało Gryfona i na krótką chwilę w jego zielonych oczach pojawił się strach. Uścisk wyraźnie rozluźnił się i lodowate spojrzenie czarnych oczu nieznacznie stopniało. Teraz na dnie tych czarnych tuneli Harry dostrzegł poczucie winy.  
— Nie powinieneś tu dziś przychodzić — odezwał się cicho Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy chłopaka.  
— Możliwe — przyznał Harry. — Jednak chciałem.  
— Powinieneś wyjść, gdy dałem ci taką możliwość.  
— Ale tego nie zrobiłem.  
Harry poczuł, jak ręka uwalnia jego nadgarstek, a smukłe palce delikatnie przesuwają się po wyraźnych siniakach na jego przedramieniu.  
— Nie zamierzam cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie — odezwał się chłodno.  
— Nie oczekuję tego — wyszeptał Gryfon i nachylił się, aby musnąć wargi mężczyzny swoimi. Usta nie otworzyły się dla niego, a wyraz twarzy Snape'a stał się nieprzenikniony. Przez jeden moment Harry miał wrażenie, że zostanie odtrącony. Odsunął się trochę bardziej i spojrzał w czarne oczy, które tym razem nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. — Nie mówiłeś, że to będzie łatwe. Obaj zgodziliśmy się na ten układ i potrzebujemy tego. W przeciwnym razie doprowadzimy się do autodestrukcji. Nasze emocje zniszczą nas od wewnątrz. Więc po tym wszystkim nie bądź teraz egoistą.  
Snape odwrócił wzrok.  
— Widziałeś mnie takiego, jakim jestem naprawdę. Nie oczekuj nic więcej.  
— To tylko część ciebie — wyszeptał Harry miękko do jego ucha. — A ja ją akceptuję. Każdy z nas ma swoje większe i mniejsze demony, które czasami przypominają nam o sobie.  
— Potter, ty nie rozumiesz. Ja nie powinienem…  
— Stracić kontroli? — Czarne i wyraźne zaskoczone źrenice spotkały się z lekko zirytowanym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. Harry przesunął palce po dolnej wardze mężczyzny w delikatnej pieszczocie. — Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie, nie _ty_. Jednak gdybyś… spróbował, nie pozwoliłbym ci na to.  
Mężczyzna wstrzymał powietrze. Wyraz wpatrzonych w niego oczu przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że już ktoś patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Jednak tamte oczy już dawno zgasły, on je zgasił. Po prostu wypowiedział zaklęcie, które zadecydowało o tym, kim teraz jest. Przed przeszłością nie da się uciec, ale pozostaje jeszcze przyszłość. Jednak to wcale nie była pocieszająca myśl. Dla niego tak naprawdę nie było przyszłości. Wszystko, co zrobił w życiu, wynikało z jego przeszłości. Każda podjęta decyzja była konsekwencją jego jednej, wielkiej pomyłki.  
Odepchnął chłopaka i usiadł na łóżku. Nie powinien wchodzić w ten układ, wiedział to. Jednak był zbyt słaby, aby odmówić. To był kolejny z jego wielu błędów. Jednak tym razem nie tylko on poniesie tego konsekwencje.  
— Idź do siebie, Potter, jest już późno.  
— Co się stało?  
Harry wyciągnął rękę, aby odgarnąć kurtynę czarnych włosów i spojrzeć w oczy mężczyzny. Jednak zanim to zrobił, Snape powstrzymał jego dłoń.  
— Potter, nie mam zamiaru…  
— W porządku — przerwał mu z irytacją Harry. Sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała na nocnym stoliku. — _Accio ubrania_ — wymamrotał.  
Następnie wysunął się spod ciepłej kołdry. I odwrócił wzrok od czarnych oczu, które teraz obserwowały uważnie każdy jego ruch. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach, gdy poczuł gorące spojrzenie na swoich pośladkach.  
Szybko wsunął się w spodnie i założył koszulę.  
— Kiedy znów będę mógł cię odwiedzić? — zapytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
— Zobaczymy.  
— Czyli nieprędko?  
— Potter, powiedziałem, _zobaczymy_ — odparł niecierpliwie Snape. — Teraz idź do siebie.  
Harry westchnął z rezygnacją i skierował się do wyjścia. Drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się za nim cicho.  
Snape przez moment wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał chłopak. Następnie spojrzał na drugą stronę łóżka, które było jeszcze ciepłe. Jęknął z frustracją.  
— Gdzie nas to zaprowadzi? — wymamrotał do siebie, opadając na poduszkę. Zakrył twarz rękami. — Merlinie, dopomóż mi.  
  
Dyrektor machnął różdżką i dwie filiżanki po kawie wraz z talerzem ciastek zniknęły z biurka. Opadł w miękki fotel i spojrzał w kominek, gdzie nadal płonął ogień. W gabinecie panowała przyjemna cisza. Feniks siedział spokojnie na żerdzi i przyglądał mu się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Jego lśniące piórka mieniły się barwami bursztynu i złota, gdy je nastroszył.  
Stary czarodziej posmutniał.  
— Nie jestem pewny, mój drogi — odezwał się zmęczonym głosem. — Z tego, co przekazał mi Severus, to mamy coraz mniej czasu.  
Feniks bezszelestnie rozpostarł skrzydła i miękko wylądował na oparciu fotela. Delikatnie dziobkiem przeczesał srebrne włosy czarodzieja, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, mój drogi. — Palcami pogładził miękkie piórka ptaka, który z wdzięczności za miłą pieszczotę cicho zagwizdał. — Jeżeli pozostawię to własnemu biegowi, to stracę tego chłopca. On mi nigdy tego nie wybaczy. Tak, mój drogi. Wiem, że nie powinienem ingerować i zdać się na przeznaczenie. Boję się tylko, aby ofiara, którą obaj będą musieli ponieś, nie była zbyt wysoka. Może oczkuję zbyt wiele?  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i jego niebieskie oczy powędrowały w kierunku miecza Godryka Gryffindora, który był zawieszony nad kominkiem. Cienie płomieni tańczyły na srebrnym ostrzu, ślizgając się po nim miękko.  
Dumbledore westchnął i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Wstał z fotela, podszedł do myślodsiewni i dotknął skroni końcem swojej różdżki. Po chwili w powietrzu zalśniły srebrne nici, które stary czarodziej lekko strząsnął do misy. Zawirowały w niej razem z innymi wspomnieniami, aby po chwili opaść na dno.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rozdział: 7_**  
  
 _"Zdaje się, że schodzę w jakąś otchłań ciemną,_ _  
Głębiej, głębiej i głębiej - w czarny odmęt Mroku -  
I idę w czyjeś ślady... Za kim? Kto przede mną?  
Ktoś ty? (…)"  
("Za kim?" - Adamowicz Bogusław)_  
  
Ferie dobiegły końca. Zaczął się nowy semestr, a z nim kolejne testy i zajęcia przygotowawcze do egzaminów, które czekały uczniów pod koniec roku szkolnego. Harry był świadomy, że już nie będzie się mógł wymykać do lochów każdej nocy, aby spędzić ją z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Teraz, gdy szkoła ponownie tętni życiem, będą musieli bardziej uważać, aby ukryć przed światem ich wspólne relacje. W dodatku Snape po tym ostatnim spotkaniu Śmierciożerców był nadal wyraźnie rozdrażniony w jego obecności lub milczący. To było trochę irytujące.  
Jednak miał nadzieję, że z początkiem semestru Snape pod natłokiem zwyczajnych obowiązków nauczycielskich znowu stanie się sobą i wszystko wróci do _normy_. A mianowicie Mistrz Eliksirów nadal będzie go krytykował i wyśmiewał na zajęciach, upokarzając w każdy możliwy sposób na oczach całej klasy. Jednak ta ich gra pozorów musi nadal trwać. Teraz o wiele bardziej rozumie jej znaczenie, niż wcześniej. Jednak mimo wszystko to niczego nie ułatwiało. Stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Harry nie bardzo wiedział, czy sprosta nowej sytuacji. Pragnął tego mężczyzny i potrzebował, dlatego już nie chciał z nim dłużej walczyć.  
 _To układ, panie Potter, a mówiąc jaśniej, niezobowiązujący seks_. Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów niczym echo pojawiły się w jego umyśle, przyprawiając ciało o nieprzyjemny dreszcz. _Cholera_. Zgodził się na to dobrowolnie, co nie oznaczało, że taka postać rzeczy mu odpowiada. Na samym początku nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu układowi, ale w ostatnie dni słowa mężczyzny coraz częściej prześladowały jego umysł. W dodatku Snape wydawał się doskonale do nich stosować. _Nie mam zwyczaju angażować się w jakikolwiek związek i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać_. Czysty, nieskomplikowany seks bez żadnych obietnic i deklaracji. W dodatku cholernie dobry, ale mimo wszystko to był tylko seks.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.  
W głębi duszy pragnął czegoś więcej. Wiedział, że podjął ryzykowną decyzję, wchodząc w taki rodzaj relacji, ale musiał spróbować i nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.  
— Gdzie jesteś? — Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Hermiony. — Znowu uciekasz myślami.  
— Przepraszam, Herm. — Chłopak spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym poczuciem winy, gdyż prawdą było, że entuzjastyczna opowieść dziewczyny na temat spędzonych ferii umknęła mu gdzieś w natłoku jego własnych myśli.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej — stwierdziła z troską. — Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego wydajesz się być nieobecny duchem. Mam wrażenie, jakbyś się odsuwał od nas. Czy coś cię martwi? Co się dzieje, Harry? Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać.  
Chłopak z westchnieniem odłożył na stolik fotografię, na której Wiktor Krum obejmował uśmiechniętą i zarumienioną od mrozu Hermionę. Para ubrana w strój narciarski stała przed schroniskiem obsypana płatkami śniegu, które lśniły w promieniach słońca. Wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą.  
— To tylko zmęczenie. Nic poważnego.  
— Masz dalej lekcje Oklumencji? — zapytała, gdyż jej przyjaciel wyglądał dokładnie jak na piątym roku po sesji ze Snape'em. Harry nie chciał, ale musiał skłamać. Przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Wolał, aby nie doszukiwała się innej przyczyny jego zachowania, a zajęcia z Oklumencji były doskonałą wymówką. — Przecież mówiłeś, że już potrafisz się bronić i profesor Snape zrezygnował z tych zajęć.  
— Tak, ale od czasu do czasu mnie sprawdza.  
Tym razem nie skłamał, gdyż trzy dni temu na jednym z korytarzy Hogwartu Mistrz Eliksirów faktycznie rzucił na niego urok. Jednak zaklęcie działające bez kontaktu wzrokowego, nie było na tyle silne, aby wyprowadzić go z równowagi i Harry z łatwością zablokował swój umysł. Przez moment szukał wzrokiem mężczyzny, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł.  
Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.  
— Jakby jednak coś było nie tak, to zawsze możesz mi o tym powiedzieć.  
— W porządku, dzięki.  
— Skoro już poruszyliśmy temat kontroli umysłu, to słyszałeś, że Kingsley jest w Świętym Mungu?  
Zielone oczy z zaskoczeniem spojrzały na dziewczynę.  
— Kingsley? Co się stało?  
— Z tego, co mi pisała Tonks, to ktoś rzucił na niego _Imperiusa_.  
— Jak długo był pod zaklęciem?  
— No i tu jest problem, nie wiadomo. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — To jedno z niewybaczalnych i nie jest łatwo ustalić konkretną datę. Mógł być pod jego działaniem kilka godzin lub nawet dni czy miesięcy. W ostatnim liście Tonks wspomniała, że obecnie jest on pod stałą opieką jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa, który szczegółowo analizuje jego wspomnienia.  
— Legilimenty?  
— Tak — przytaknęła. — Stara się dotrzeć do wspomnienia, które byłoby luką w pamięci lub zawierało jakieś charakterystyczne elementy modyfikacji. Chcą zaleźć ślad, który pomógłby im ustalić konkretną datę rzucenia uroku. Jest przypuszczenie, że jakieś istotne informacje mogły przedostać się do zwolenników… Voldemorta. Jednak jak na razie, to nic jeszcze nie wiadomo. Nie ma żadnej pewności, czy Kingsley był w kontakcie ze Śmierciożrcami. Ostatnio coraz częściej pisze się o ich atakach. Działają już nie tylko w nocy, ale i w biały dzień. Według Ministerstwa Magii mugole zaczynają uświadamiać sobie nasze istnienie. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w Nowy Rok był atak w Londynie.  
Harry zachmurzył się.  
— Tak, czytałem o tym w Proroku, w dodatku porannym. Poświęcili temu całą stronę. To jedna z tych nocy, kiedy czarodzieje mogą się czuć, jak to określił jeden z reporterów, 'swobodnie' w świecie mugoli. Szkoda, że Ministerstwo Magii nie przewidziało, że Śmierciożercy mogą to wykorzystać i bezkarnie zabawić się z tłumem niczego nieświadomych ludzi, którzy nie rozróżniają zaklęć od błysków sztucznych ogni i petard.  
— Miałeś wizje? — Wstrzymała oddech.  
Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Nie. Ale nie trzeba wizji, aby wyobrazić sobie, co tam się działo.  
— Masz rację.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w kominek, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu.  
— Hermiona, wiesz może jak się tworzy świstokliki? — zapytał po chwili, nie odrywając oczu od płomieni.  
— Masz na myśli teorię czy praktykę?  
— Raczej praktykę — odparł poważnym tonem. — Potrzebuje twojej pomocy.  
Tym razem jego zielone oczy spotkały się z orzechowymi dziewczyny.  
— Chyba nie chcesz stworzyć świstoklika? — Jednak widząc, że brunet nie zamierza zaprzeczyć, wstrzymała na moment oddech i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. — Harry, o co chodzi? Chyba nie myślisz o tym poważnie. To jest nielegalne. Tylko wykwalifikowani czarodzieje z Ministerstwa Magii wykonują je i wydają zezwolenia na ich posiadanie. Zajmuje się tym Dział Transportu Magicznego. Wprawdzie zwykły czarodziej o odpowiednim przygotowaniu może samodzielnie wykonać świstoklik, ale tylko za zgodą ministerstwa i po uprzedniej jego rejestracji.  
— Byłabyś w stanie go wykonać?  
— Harry! Jak mówiłam jest to… — Zawahała się, patrząc w intensywnie zielone oczy, które oczekiwały w napięciu odpowiedzi. — Tak. Sądzę, że mogłabym spróbować. Czytałam o tym sporo i znam podstawowe zasady tworzenia. Wprawdzie do tego trzeba wykorzystać dużo mocy i program nauczania szóstego czy nawet siódmego roku nie obejmuje praktyki w tym zakresie, ale… myślę, że jest to wykonalne. Jakie ma być miejsce przeznaczenia?  
— Najlepiej Hogwart.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.  
— To niemożliwe. Zamek jest obłożony niezwykle silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, które jedynie dyrektor jest w stanie przełamać. W przeciwnym razie każdy czarodziej, i mam tu na myśli dokładnie _każdy_ , mógłby bez problemu pojawić się w szkole.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie koniec piątego roku, kiedy to Dumbledore w Ministerstwie Magii na poczekaniu stworzył świstoklik, którym wysłał go do swojego biura w szkole.  
— A błonia wokół szkoły? Ich już nie obejmuje pole ochronne.  
— Mogę spróbować. Podejrzewam, że nie wtajemniczysz mnie w cel tego przedsięwzięcia?  
— Herm…  
— W porządku. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie robisz nic niebezpiecznego ani głupiego.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie. Możesz być spokojna.  
— Zajmę się tym jutro — odparła lekko zmęczonym głosem i wstała z sofy.  
— Dzięki.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Zebrała fotografie ze stolika i włożyła je do drewnianego pudełeczka. Wieczko opadło i magiczna kłódka zamknęła się. Wstała z kanapy i skierowała się do swojego dormitorium.  
Zegar wiszący nad kominkiem wybił dwudziestą trzecią.  
— Harry? — rozległ się głos, który wybudził go z zamyślenia. Brunet spojrzał w kierunku schodów, na których stał ubrany w piżamę Ron. — Chyba nie zamierzasz spędzić tu całej nocy?  
— Już idę — odparł, wstając z fotela. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do nas, skoro jeszcze nie śpisz? Nie mów mi tylko, że znowu pokłóciłeś się z Hermioną?  
Rudzielec zarumienił się i Harry wywrócił oczami. To wystarczyło za odpowiedz. _Tak, to będzie naprawdę długa noc_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. _I zapewnie kilka następnych dni zanim znowu się pogodzą._  
  
***  
  
Po kilku kolejnych zajęciach z eliksirów Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy mu się one tak nie dłużyły. Z wyraźnym utęsknieniem wyczekiwał dzwonka. Snape za każdym razem, kiedy krążył między ławkami, rozpraszał go, wprawiając w zakłopotanie. Zamiast skupić się na wykonaniu eliksiru, jego myśli podążały w zupełnie innym kierunku. To było naprawdę irytujące. Zwłaszcza fakt, że Snape był sobą, a nawet stał się o wiele bardziej złośliwy i wymagający.  
— Panie Potter. — Chłodny, ale cichy głos wybudził Gryfona z zamyślenia. Chłopak spojrzał w czarne oczy profesora, który stał tuż przy jego stanowisku pracy i wpatrywał się w zawartość kociołka. — Eliksiry to jeden z przedmiotów wymagających skupienia i całkowitej koncentracji. Jeżeli twój umysł nie stać na ten jakże _ogromny_ wysiłek, to sugeruję zrezygnować z tych zajęć.  
Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że niekontrolowany ogień niebezpiecznie wychodził poza obręb srebrnego naczynia. Machnął szybko różdżką, aby zmniejszyć płomień.  
Zarumienił się lekko.  
— Przepraszam, profesorze — wymamrotał ledwie dosłyszalnie.  
Snape bez słowa skierował się do kolejnego stanowiska pracy, gdzie rzucił kolejną kąśliwą uwagę, ale tym razem na temat koloru eliksiru.  
Gryfon westchnął z ulgą. _To będzie trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Tak naprawdę, to w tej chwili miał ochotę na coś zupełnie innego niż przygotowywanie eliksiru na stłuczenia. Instynktownie spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. _Cholera, jeszcze tego brakowało, aby nabrała jakiś podejrzeń._ Uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie i wrócił do swojego eliksiru. Jeszcze tylko trzy łuski Zębacza Złocistego* i czterdzieści sekund gotowania. Wrzucił ostatni składnik i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się jak jego wywar przybiera barwę płynnego złota. Zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i nadstawił dłoń nad parującym jeszcze wywarem. Poczuł przyjemnie zimną parę, która skropliła się na wewnętrznej stronie jego ręki. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdyż według opisu z podręcznika eliksir został wykonany poprawnie. Na pewno nie był idealny, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej mieści się w dopuszczalnych granicach i profesor postawi mu pozytywną ocenę.  
— Koniec zajęć — odezwał się znudzonym tonem Snape. — Rozlejcie swoje eliksiry do fiolek, podpiszcie i zostawcie na moim biurku. Nie opróżniajcie kociołków.  
Uczniowie wiedzieli, że eliksiry przygotowywane na szóstym i siódmym roku należą do jednych z trudniejszych i zawierających rzadsze składniki. Dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów po każdych zajęciach sprawdzał dokładnie wszystkie przygotowane przez uczniów wywary i te, które mieściły się w normie poprawności, były składowane w magazynie. Natomiast lecznicze wysyłał od razu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W ten sposób Snape miał mniej pracy i mógł się skupić na naprawdę trudniejszych eliksirach lub swoich prywatnych eksperymentach.  
Harry podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedział nauczyciel i postawił na blacie fiolkę ze złotym płynem. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł wzrok z nad sterty dokumentów i Harry na moment dostrzegł ogień w czarnych oczach. Odwrócił się i szybko skierował do wyjścia w obawie, aby nie zrobić lub powiedzieć czegoś, co później wpakowałoby ich obu w kłopoty. Już tydzień minął od ich ostatniej nocy i Harry czuł się wyraźnie sfrustrowany, nie mogąc się zatopić w tych cudownie kuszących wargach mężczyzny, albo chociaż przelotnie dotknąć jego skóry.  
Odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, gdy znalazł się na korytarzu.  
— Harry, co z tobą? — odezwała się Hermiona, która stała oparta o ścianę.  
— Na Merlina, Herm! Nie rób tego więcej.  
Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.  
— Jesteś wyraźnie spięty. To już nie pierwszy raz.  
— Zawsze byłem spięty na eliksirach — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Orzechowe oczy przez moment przyglądały mu się podejrzliwie. — Herm, przecież sama wiesz, jaki jest Snape. Jeżeli będzie chciał mnie oblać i udowodnić, że nie nadaję się do jego klasy, to na pewno znajdzie tysiące powodów, aby to zrobić. Chcę zostać aurorem, a eliksiry są mi do tego potrzebne.  
— Tak, wiem. Jednak miałam nadzieję, że odkąd spędziłeś wakacje w Hogwarcie, to zacznie cię traktować trochę lepiej — westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
— Jasne — prychnął z rozbawieniem. — Był zachwycony, że mógł poświęcić swoje dwa miesiące wakacji dla mnie.  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami.  
— Może lepiej chodźmy już do tej biblioteki. — Zmieniła temat. — Ron powinien tam na nas czekać.  
— Cieszę się, że wreszcie się pogodziliście.  
— Można tak powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Czasami zachowuje się jak małe, rozkapryszone dziecko.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— Czy aby nie przesadzasz, Herm?  
— Ron nie potrafi zaakceptować faktu, że w pewnym momencie trzeba dorosnąć. Nie będziemy wiecznie dziećmi. Kiedyś każdy z nas będzie musiał znaleźć własną drogę.  
— Masz rację. Wydaje mi się, że w końcu to zrozumiał. Jednak trochę za późno.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Widzisz, Ron… zresztą nieważne. Chodźmy lepiej do biblioteki — odparł Harry, zakładając torbę z książkami na plecy. — Chociaż mam wrażenie, że to będzie starta czasu. Może powinniśmy dać sobie z tym spokój. Jak myślisz?  
— Zaczynasz tracić wiarę? Nie poznaję cię.  
— Raczej nie jestem pewny, czy spodoba mi się to, co możemy znaleźć.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu. W ciszy weszli na ruchome schody, które zatrzymały się dopiero dwa piętra wyżej.  
— Ten wisiorek poddałam działaniu zaklęć demaskujących uroki i klątwy. Nie wykryłam na nim choćby najmniejszego śladu Czarnej Magii. Wręcz przeciwnie, wisiorek jest obłożony bardzo silną magią ochronną. To talizman. I jestem przekonana, że jest całkiem bezpieczny.  
— To dlaczego jest aktywny? Sama powiedziałaś, że tego typu talizmany są przeznaczone dla konkretnej osoby i działają tylko na nią. Dlaczego ja czuję jego oddziaływanie, a raczej jego magię ochroną?  
— Nie wiem, Harry. Sama się nad tym zastanawiałam. Szukałam w książkach, ale nie znalazłam w nich nic na ten temat. Na początku myślałam, że to z powodu tego ametystu. Mówiłam ci już, że kamienie szlachetne posiadają bardzo silną własną magię. Chronią swojego właściciela, a czasami nawet łagodzą skutki mrocznych zaklęć, ale nie są tak potężne, aby odbić czy zneutralizować urok z dziedziny czarnej magii.  
— To nie ma najmniejszego sensu — westchnął, otwierając drzwi do biblioteki.  
— Mam tylko jedno wytłumaczenie, które jest raczej mało prawdopodobne.  
— Jakie?  
— Może masz coś wspólnego z właścicielem tego wisiorka i dlatego jego magia reaguje na ciebie. Sam wspominałeś, że wziąłeś go, działając pod impulsem.  
— Masz rację, to jest mało prawdopodobne. Według twojej teorii musiałby należeć do osoby, w której żyłach płynęłaby moja krew. Czy tak?  
— Zgadza się — przytaknęła.  
Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. Więc musi być jakieś inne wytłumaczenie aktywności magicznej wisiorka. Jednak nie bardzo wiedział jakie.  
Rozejrzał się po bibliotece w poszukiwaniu Rona. Po chwili dostrzegł go siedzącego przy oknie, w głębi pomieszczenia.  
— Wreszcie jesteście — wyszeptał rudzielec. — Czekam na was od półgodziny.  
— Idziemy prosto z eliksirów — odparł Harry, siadając przy stole. Zawiesił torbę na oparciu krzesła. — Znalazłeś coś?  
— Nic. — Przewrócił kolejną stronę ze zdjęciami. — Chociaż natrafiłem na kilka naprawdę niezłych dziewczyn. O, spójrz chociażby na tą.  
Odwrócił album, tak aby Harry mógł też widzieć. Ze zdjęcia uśmiechała się do nich ładna blondynka, o zielonych oczach. Na jej policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec, gdy puściła do chłopców oko.  
— Slytherin, siódmy rok — zauważył Harry, czytając podpis pod fotografią. — Rocznik 1968… Jessica Korner.  
— Wiesz, nawet natrafiłem na zdjęcie Bellatrix Lestrange, wtedy jeszcze Black. — dodał Ron z lekkim niesmakiem. — Nie poznałem jej. Nie wyglądała tak koszmarnie jak teraz. Jedynie jej spojrzenie przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze.  
— Azkaban wszystkich wyniszcza psychicznie i fizycznie — odezwała się Hermiona. — Wracajmy do pracy, bo mamy sporo do przejrzenia.  
Oboje przytaknęli i zabrali się do przeglądania albumów. Jutro mieli wolne, więc mogli poświecić swój czas na poszukiwania.  
Zegar wybił osiemnastą i biblioteka pomału wyludniła się, gdyż zbliżał się czas kolacji.  
— Jestem wykończony i głodny — wymamrotał Ron, czując, że jego żołądek dopomina się jedzenia. Przewrócił znudzonym ruchem kolejną kartkę. — Może ten łańcuszek należy do jakiegoś krewnego Filcha?  
— Nie sądzę — odparł Harry, zamykając album. Sięgnął po następny. — Gdyby faktycznie był jego własnością, to byłby schowany w jakiejś skrytce, a nie leżał zakurzony na półce z innymi rzeczami uczniów.  
— Zaczynam naprawdę uważać, że to strata czasu — odburknął rudzielec.  
— Nie narzekaj. Na pewno coś tu znajdziemy — odparła z determinacją Hermiona.  
Ron jedynie skrzywił się lekko i powrócił do przewracania stronic z pamiątkowymi zdjęciami uczniów Hogwartu.  
Spędzili już tyle czasu i dni na szukaniu właściciela tego wisiorka, a nie znaleźli zupełnie nic. Harry również zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że natkną się na jakąś wskazówkę, która pozwoli im rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Wprawdzie jedna cześć jego umysłu, ta rozsądniejsza, cieszyła się na myśl, że wisiorek może okazać się zwykłym świecidełkiem, nie skrywającym żadnej istotnej tajemnicy. Jednak druga część, ta silniejsza, była wyraźnie zawiedziona.  
— Cholera — warknął Harry po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach bezskutecznych poszukiwań. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do jednej z półek, gdzie znajdowały się archiwa szkolne. — Przecież to musi do kogoś należeć.  
Wyciągnął łańcuszek zza koszuli i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Gładka powierzchnia lśniła srebrnym blaskiem.  
— Harry — odezwał się niepewnie Ron. — Chyba… coś mam.  
Oczy Hermiony i Harry'ego natychmiast skupiły się rudzielcu.  
— Spójrz na to zdjęcie. — Podał mu album.  
Widniała na nim dziewczyna, o czarnych, długich włosach i szafirowych oczach. Na szyi miała łańcuszek ze srebrnym wisiorkiem. Ten sam, który on teraz nosił.  
Wstrzymał oddech, serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej.  
— Julie? — wyszeptał z konsternacją, a następie spojrzał na podpis. — Julie Moon…  
Inicjały zgadzały się z imieniem i nazwiskiem, ale coś było nie tak. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dopisanej dacie… śmierci. Popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół znad albumu i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na ich pytające spojrzenia, dostrzegł dziewczynę z fotografii, która opierała się o jeden z regałów. Jej szafirowy wzrok utkwiony był w nim. Chłodny, martwy… Nagły i przeszywający ból wypełnił jego ciało, album wysunął mu się z dłoni.  
— Harry! — krzyknęła ze strachem Hermiona.  
Rudzielec podbiegł, aby pochwycić bruneta, który z sykiem upadł na kolana, chwytając się jedną ręką za bok. Ból się wzmagał i zimny pot wystąpił mu na czole. Nabrał powietrza do płuc, mając wrażenie, że traci oddech. Obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać przed oczami.  
— Harry… — Ron chwycił go pod ramię. — O cholera — wyszeptał z przerażeniem, gdy poczuł na swojej ręce coś lepkiego i ciepłego. Wewnętrzna strona jego dłoni była poplamiona krwią. Zbladł.  
— O nie… — Hermiona wstrzymała na moment oddech, a następnie pobiegła do bibliotekarki.  
Zszokowany Ron wpatrywał się, jak szata Harry'ego przesiąka krwią. Po chwili jego przyjaciel stracił przytomność.  
  
 _Zimno..._  
Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Tak, znał to miejsce, już w nim był. Wiedział, gdzie ma iść. Znowu ciągnął się przed nim labirynt spowitych w ciemność korytarzy. Wiodły go one w kierunku krętych i wąskich schodów. _Znowu to samo uczucie…_  
Ściskanie w klatce piersiowej. Jednak wiedział, że musi dotrzeć do drewnianych, okutych w żelazo drzwi. Chociaż tym razem nie musiał się spieszyć, gdyż nie słyszał niczyjego płaczu. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób czuł, że było już za późno. Jednak dokładnie nie wiedział, _na co_ za późno.  
Po chwili dotarł do celu. Serce kołatało mu w piersi i miał wrażenie, że zaraz z niej wyskoczy. Nie chciał wchodzić do środka. Od tego, co się tam znajdowało, emanowała potężna i złowroga magia. To nie było nic ludzkiego. Wstrzymał na moment oddech i po chwili namysłu przeszedł przez zamknięte drzwi. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Pamiętał tę komnatę bardzo dokładnie. Ciemny loch był oświetlony jedynie płomieniami z pochodni. Na środku stał kamienny stół. Jednak jego wzrok od razu powędrował w kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć skuloną i szlochającą postać. Jednak tym razem nie słyszał płaczu. Na zimniej i kamiennej posadzce leżało drobne ciało, okryte czarną szatą. Z niespokojnie bijącym sercem podszedł do niego. Przyklęknął, aby się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Już wiedział, kim była ta postać. Dziewczyna wyglądała na jedenaście, góra dwanaście lat.  
 _Julie…_  
Wilgotne, sklejone krwią włosy opadały jej na śnieżnobiałe policzki. Zsiniałe usta były zaciśnięte w grymasie bólu i determinacji. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z szafirowym spojrzeniem. Nieruchome oczy wpatrzone były w jakiś punkt w oddali. Zastygły, jakby w nienawiści…  
 _Jak to możliwe, że w martwych oczach są emocje?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Nagle zerwał się, gdyż niespodziewanie drobne i nieruchome ciało stanęło w płomieniach. Instynktownie odwrócił się za siebie i jego wzrok utonął w czerwonych źrenicach, patrzących spod kaptura.  
Wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.  
  
Harry otworzył powoli oczy. Leżał w ciepłym łóżku, w znajomym pomieszczeniu. _Skrzydło szpitalne_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Sięgnął ręką w kierunku stolika. Już instynktownie wiedział, że tam będą leżały jego okulary. Nałożył je i podniósł się na łokciach, aby usiąść i rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.  
— Powinieneś leżeć — odezwał się znajomy głos, który sprawił, że serce zatrzymało mu się na moment w piersi. Odwrócił się ostrożnie w kierunku okna.  
— Julie.  
Dziewczyna stała oparta o parapet, a czarne włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona. Z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem w szafirowych oczach przyglądała mu się. Po chwili podeszła do łóżka i Harry odruchowo cofnął się, nie spuszczając zszokowanego wzroku z dziewczyny.  
— Ty… nie żyjesz.  
Na te słowa uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
— Nie powiem, trochę ci zajęło, aby do tego dojść. Jednak w sytuacji, w jakiej ja obecnie się znajduję, przyznasz, że czas nie ma dla mnie zbytniego znaczenia.  
Harry otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie były w stanie się z nich wydostać. Czuł, jak pomału gniew przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. To przecież nie mogła być prawda. Nie rozmawia z martwą dziewczyną. Kolejny powód, aby ludzie zaczęli nazywać go wariatem. Nie, nie tym razem. Zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, przyglądając się z irytacją dziewczynie.  
Ta zmarszczyła brwi, a jej oczy wypełnił chłód.  
— Im szybciej to zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie — odezwała się cicho i Harry mógł wyczuć wyraźne ostrzeżenie w tonie jej głosu.  
Zimny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.  
— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — odrzekł bardzo powoli, akcentując każdy wypowiedziany wyraz. Jednak w jego słowach zabrzmiał ledwie wyczuwalny gniew i irytacja.  
— Nie wiesz? — Jej oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie i Gryfon wstrzymał powietrze. — Tego samego, co ty, Harry.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— Nasza umowa — odparła miękko i pochyliła się nad chłopakiem. — Teraz już pamiętasz, prawda?  
— Umowa?  
— Żyjesz, bo ja tak chciałam — wyszeptała tuż przy jego ustach. Tym razem Harry poczuł na swojej twarzy chłodny powiew śmierci. — Nie zawiedź mnie, bo mogę to zmienić.  
Chłopak syknął, gdy ból wypełnił jego ciało, a rany zaogniły się. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z nienawiścią i gniewem.  
— Jak śmiesz mnie szantażować! — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Szafirowe oczy zalśniły i dziewczyna zachichotała cicho.  
Ból minął  
— Zastanawiałam się, jak zareagujesz, gdy się dowiesz — odparła po chwili i ku konsternacji Harry'ego usiadła w fotelu stojącym przy łóżku chłopaka. — Ale nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji. Tyle gniewu i złości, a przecież zawdzięczasz mi życie. A może się pomyliłam i ty nie chciałeś przeżyć? — Nieznacznie ściszyła głos, który zabrzmiał chłodno i niebezpiecznie.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w nią zagubiony i wściekły. Te uczucia były znacznie silniejsze niż zaskoczenie czy strach. Teraz pamiętał. Tak, doskonale pamiętał głos, który słyszał tamtego dnia. Ogarniająca go cisza i ciemność, a gdy już pozwolił się jej prowadzić, wtedy on zabrzmiał. Słodki, kuszący i przepełniony obietnicą. Wyrwał go brutalnie z nicości. Teraz niczym echo w jego myślach powtarzały się słowa, _Ja nienawidzę_ , a w obrazach napływających wspomnień pojawiała się niewyraźna, jakby zamazana twarz dziewczyny, która teraz siedziała przed nim. Ze skrywającej jej postać ciemności wyłoniła się trupio-blada dłoń, splamiona krwią, która chwyciła jego rękę, wyrywając go z objęć zachłannej śmierci. Zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, że zanim odzyskał przytomność w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu, mignął mu przed oczami srebrny wisiorek.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Znowu został wykorzystany, manipulowany przez… Nawet nie wiedział, jak _to_ nazwać. Pewny był jednego: ona pragnęła zemsty na Voldemorcie. Wiedział to, nie musiał pytać, ale dlaczego?  
— Rozumiem twoje obawy — przerwała jego rozmyślania. — Nie zamierzam cię w żaden sposób kontrolować.  
— Nie? — prychnął z irytacją, czując, że wraca mu pewność siebie. — A co niby robisz? Słodki Merlinie, rozmawiam z… właściwie to _kim_ ty jesteś, a raczej _czym?_  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
W oczach dziewczyny pojawił się nagle smutek.  
— Zagubioną duszą — wyszeptała z bólem i zanim Harry zdążył coś odpowiedzieć na to zaskakujące wyznanie, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
Zszokowany wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu siedziała Julie. Potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem i opadł na miękką poduszkę, zamykając oczy. To było zbyt wiele jak na jeden raz. _Ona nie żyje_ , to stwierdzenie któryś już raz przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Chyba już całkiem oszalałem._ Nagle poczuł się zmęczony i samotny. Wszystko się zaczęło komplikować, w dodatku jeszcze ten cholerny układ. Tak, to dzięki niej ocalał z tego wypadku. Teraz czuł, że te uśpione emocje powróciły. Z jednej strony nie bał się śmierci, ale z drugiej pragnął żyć. Żyć, aby się zemścić. Czuł dreszcze przeszywające jego ciało. _Jeżeli ona ocaliła go przed śmiercią, to może równie dobrze…_ Nie, nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć. Nie w tej chwili. Teraz był zmęczony i śpiący. Bardzo śpiący.  
 _Wanilia…_  
Zamarł i otworzył oczy, które się spotkały z czarnymi Snape'a. Mężczyzna stał przy jego łóżku i wpatrywał się w niego.  
— Widzę, że doszedłeś do siebie — odparł chłodnym głosem, ale Harry był pewny, że pomimo tego dystansu i formalnego tonu, zabrzmiał w nim niepokój i wyraźna ulga.  
Gryfon ogarnięty nagłym impulsem uśmiechnął się i pochwycił szatę mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie. Chciał poczuć te gorące i pełne życia wargi, za wszelką cenę. Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku.  
— Potter — syknął Snape z wyraźną irytacją, gdy w końcu udało mu się zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Ktoś może tu wejść.  
— To skrzydło szpitalne i jest już dość późno na odwiedziny, więc może…  
— Potter, przez dwa dni byłeś nieprzytomny! — przerwał, teraz już zupełnie wyprowadzony z równowagi Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Chwycił chłopaka za ramiona i zmusił go do położenia się.  
— Dwa dni? — odparł z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem Harry. — Dwa dni…  
— Tak — przytaknął i przysunął sobie fotel, w którym usiadł. — Niespodziewanie otworzyły się twoje rany z tamtego wypadku i… — Snape spojrzał na niego badawczo, marszcząc przy tym brwi. — Nie wiadomo, co było tego przyczyną.  
Harry odwrócił twarz i spojrzał w sufit. Milczał.  
— Potter, co się dzieje? — zapytał w końcu, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi.  
— Nic, już wszystko w porządku.  
— Ukrywasz coś — zirytował się Snape, tracąc cierpliwość. — O mało nie wykrwawiłeś się na śmierć. Coś takiego nie dzieje się tyle miesięcy od wypadku.  
— Jestem zmęczony — wymamrotał Gryfon w poduszkę.  
Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i wstał z fotela. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i delikatne odsunął włosy z jego twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się i prawie natychmiast zasnął.  
 _Pięknie_ , pomyślała Snape, _po prostu wspaniale. Co tym razem ukrywasz?_ Przesunął palcami po jeszcze bladym policzku.  
Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
— Śpij — wyszeptał. — Obyś nie miał snów — dodał cicho i spojrzał ostatni raz na śpiącego chłopca.  
Nie zamierzał nikogo powiadamiać, że Potter odzyskał przytomność. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Na pytania i odpowiedzi przyjdzie czas rano.  
Snape zamknął cicho drzwi od skrzydła szpitalnego i znikł w ciemnościach korytarza.  
  
***

Harry przebudził się około południa. Nadal znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy wróciły do niego z siłą wodospadu. Tym razem był już na tyle świadomy, że potrafił połączyć ostatnie wydarzenia w jedną całość. Może nie wszystko jeszcze do siebie pasowało idealnie, ale na pozostałe pytania przynajmniej już wiedział, gdzie może znaleźć odpowiedź.  
Spojrzał w kierunku zaplecza. Drzwi były uchylone.  
Podniósł się na łóżku. Założył okulary i różdżką przywołał swoje szaty. Ubrał się bardzo cicho, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi pielęgniarki. Czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że nie zamierzał zostać w łóżku, a tym bardziej czekać na spotkanie z dyrektorem, którego wcześniej czy później się spodziewał. Przemknął dyskretnie pomiędzy parawanami i wymknął się niezauważony ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Po chwili zastanowienia, zdecydował się udać do biblioteki. Musiał coś sprawdzić.  
Zazwyczaj w niedzielne popołudnie korytarze Hogwartu były jeszcze puste. Starsi uczniowie korzystali z pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade, gdy młodsi spędzali wolny czas w pokojach wspólnych, bibliotece czy spacerując po dziedzińcu szkolnym. Harry podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciele skorzystali z możliwości wyrwania się ze szkoły i teraz świetnie się bawią w wiosce czarodziejów. Nie widział więc większego sensu, aby wracać do wieży Gryffindoru. Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.  
Z niecierpliwością czekał, aż ruchome schody podjadą na kolejne piętro. Zszedł z nich i puścił się biegiem w kierunku biblioteki, mijając po drodze kilku zaskoczonych uczniów.  
— Panie Potter, na Merlina? — odezwała się zaskoczona Pince, widząc Gryfona z rozczochranymi włosami i lekko zarumienionymi policzkami. — Nie powinieneś być w skrzydle szpitalnym?  
— Już czuję się lepiej. To było… tylko lekkie przemęczenie. Naprawdę, nic poważnego — dodał szybko, widząc wyraźne niedowierzanie w oczach bibliotekarki.  
Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć czy zapytać, Harry już stał pod działem archiwalnym. Przeszukał szybko wzrokiem albumy i zatrzymał się na roku 1974. Wyciągnął go z półki i przekartkował niecierpliwie kartki w poszukiwaniu zdjęcia Julie. Znalazł je po dłuższej chwili i ponownie wrócił do bibliotekarki.  
— Czy może wie pani, kim ona jest?  
Pince założyła okulary i przyjrzała się zdjęciu. Dziewczyna z fotografii uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło, a jej szafirowe oczy wypełnione były ciekawością i rozbawieniem.  
— Obawiam się, że nic o niej nie wiem. Chociaż… mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś ją widziałam. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Chodź za mną.  
Wzięła od Harry'ego album i ruszyła w głąb biblioteki, klucząc między regałami. Zatrzymała się przed sporym działem prasowym i machnęła różdżką.  
— _Quaero* Julie Moon._  
Wypowiedziała inkantację kilkakrotnie, kierując różdżkę na poszczególne regały z czasopismami.  
Po chwili z różnych półek uniosło się kilka gazet, które wręczyła Harry'emu wraz z albumem.  
— Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w nich coś użytecznego. Jakbyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował, to tylko powiedz.  
— Dobrze, dziękuję.  
Bibliotekarka uśmiechnęła się i odeszła do swoich obowiązków.  
Harry rozłożył czasopisma na stoliku i zabrał się do przeglądania artykułów. Jednak nie znalazł w nich zbyt wiele informacji o Julie Moon. Jedynie w jednym z wydań Proroka Codziennego natknął się na jej niewielkie zdjęcie i krótką informację, a raczej wzmiankę.  
  
 _"Nadal trwają poszukiwania Julie Moon, która zaginęła w ubiegłym tygodniu, z 27 na 28 listopada. Uczennica pierwszego roku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart w niewyjaśniony sposób zniknęła ze szkoły. Biuro Dochodzeń podejrzewa, że dziewczynka mogła zostać uprowadzona. Jednak z powodu braku jakichkolwiek śladów śledztwo w tej sprawie zostało umorzone. Ojciec dziewczynki, John Moon, jeden z wybitnych Uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga, robi wszystko, aby aurorzy ponownie wznowili poszukiwania jego córki._ _  
  
Jednak według zdobytych przez nas informacji sytuacja wydaje się być beznadziejna, gdyż Biuro Dochodzeniowe chce zamknąć sprawę. Uważa, że prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia żywego dziecka po tak długim czasie od zaginięcia jest znikome. Swoją decyzję argumentuje tym, że przypadek Julie Moon nie jest jedynym, nad którym obecnie prowadzi się śledztwo.  
  
Jeden z aurorów; biorących udział w poszukiwaniach; całą sytuację komentuje słowami:  
  
"Żyjemy w trudnych czasach, gdzie nikt z członków świata czarodziejskiego czy nawet mugolskiego nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Robimy co możemy, aby opanować fale morderstw, porwań i rozbojów. Jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie być wszędzie w tym samym czasie. Potrzebujemy więcej ludzi, gdyż spraw jest wiele i nie wszystkimi możemy się należycie zająć. Brak zaufania i współpracy ze strony społeczeństwa, jak również jego wyraźna obojętność utrudnia nam prowadzenie dochodzeń, a często nawet je uniemożliwia."  
  
Jak widać z tej wypowiedz, prawda bywa okrutna. Dla społeczeństwa Julie Moon jest jedynie kolejną ofiarą obecnych czasów i z pewnością nie ostatnią."  
  
 **Steven Widget**_  
  
Z rezygnacją odłożył gazetę na pozostałe, które już przejrzał. Nie znalazł w nich nic konkretnego. Podejrzewał, że to z powodu działalności Voldemorta i strachu przed nim w większości artykułów słowa i treść były dobierane bardzo ostrożnie, a fakty zwyczajnie pomijane.  
Sięgnął po album i przyjrzał się zdjęciu Julie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego szafirowymi oczami i uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. _Kim ty jesteś, Julie Moon? Czego chcesz?_ Drobna brunetka pomachała mu z fotografii, rumieniąc się przy tym lekko. Gryfon westchnął z irytacją i zatrzaskał album. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Miał mnóstwo pytań i prawie żadnej odpowiedzi. Przecież musiało być jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie sytuacji, w której się obecnie znalazł.  
— Harry? — zabrzmiał ciepły i zarazem zatroskany glos. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Jego zielone oczy spotkały się z jasnoniebieskim spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. — Co ty tutaj robisz, chłopcze? Powinieneś być w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
— Nic mi nie jest. Czuję się dobrze.  
Dyrektor spojrzał na niego bardzo poważnie i Harry mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł w jego ciepłych oczach cień niepokoju. Twarz mężczyzny wydawała się niezwykle zmęczona, a liczne zmarszczki pogłębiły się. Nawet odniósł wrażenie, że ich przybyło. Ten czarodziej naprawdę się o niego martwił i tym razem nie ukrywał tego.  
— Możliwe, ale powinna cię obejrzeć pielęgniarka. Przez dwa dni byłeś nieprzytomny. To nie wyglądało najlepiej. — Dobrze, profesorze — westchnął z rezygnacją i zaczął składać rozłożone gazety.  
— Zostaw. — Starszy czarodziej powstrzymał go i machnął różdżką. Czasopisma uniosły się i natychmiast zniknęły, wracając na swoje miejsce. — Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, co było tak ważne, że zaryzykowałeś własne zdrowie, wymykając się Poppy?  
— Wcale nie ryzykowałem — odparł buntowniczo, ale po chwili jego irytacja rozpłynęła się. — Naprawdę nic mi nie jest.  
Dyrektor pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
— Chodźmy. Twoi przyjaciele się o ciebie martwią. Właśnie wrócili z Hogsmeade. Podejrzewam, że przemycili trochę słodyczy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy nie będzie zadowolona.  
Wesołe iskierki pojawiły się w jasnoniebieskich oczach i Harry zachichotał.  
— Profesorze, mogę o coś zapytać?  
— Oczywiście, Harry. Pytaj.  
— Pamięta pan może Julie Moon?  
Starszy czarodziej zmarszczył brwi i przeczesał kilka razy swoją śnieżnobiałą brodę.  
— Mówisz: Julie Moon?  
— Dziewczynka, która zniknęła w niewyjaśniony sposób z Hogwartu. To był rocznik 1974.  
Dyrektor wydawał się posmutnieć.  
— Ach tak, teraz sobie przypominam. To była jedna z głośniejszych spraw. Nikt nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał. Po jakimś czasie zaprzestano poszukiwań i uznano ją za martwą, choć ciała nigdy nie znaleziono.  
— Ale jak mogła tak po prostu zniknąć ze szkoły? Przecież zamek jest obłożony zaklęciami ochronnymi i alarmującymi.  
— Tego nawet ja nie wiem. Możliwe, że ktoś pomógł jej wyjść poza mury Hogwartu. Widzisz, Harry, to były naprawdę ciężkie czasy.  
— Co ma pan na myśli?  
—Voldemort działał już jawnie i był w pełni swojej władzy.  
— To on ją zabił — stwierdził Harry i gniew pojawił się w tonie jego głosu. Nadal miał przed oczami te czerwone ślepia, które patrzyły na niego spod kaptura.  
— Tego nie wiadomo — kontynuował dyrektor, jakby nie zauważył, że to nie było pytanie. — Nie tylko Śmierciożercy działali na polecenie Voldemorta. Nasza społeczność bała się tego imienia i niektórzy wykorzystywali to dla własnych celów. W tamtym czasie wzmogła się działalność wampirów, wilkołaków, olbrzymów czy zwykłych grup przestępczych w środowisku czarodziejskim. Imię ‘Voldemort’ stało się ich azylem i formą zastraszania. Nie ukrywam, że Tom jest potężnym i mrocznym czarodziejem. Jednak prawdziwych zwolenników miał niewielu. Swoją potęgę zawdzięczał w dużej mierze tym, którzy działali w jego imieniu, ale tak naprawdę we własnym interesie. Widzisz, Harry, strach to niezwykle potężna broń. Zwłaszcza dobrze ukierunkowany.  
— To prawda — przyznał chłopak.  
— Ale dlaczego o to pytasz?  
Jasnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
— Bez powodu. Przeglądałem albumy i natrafiłem na jej zdjęcie. I ta data śmierci…  
— Jak wspomniałem, to były ciężkie czasy. Śmierć najczęściej była tragedią dla rodzin ofiar. Inni traktowali ją z obojętnością. Tak, zbyt wiele zła się działo. To znieczuliło ludzkie serca na nieszczęścia innych. — Zmarszczył czoło i pogrążył się na moment w zamyśleniu, jakby wracał wspomnieniami do minionych lat. — Ale zostawmy przeszłość. Poppy się o ciebie zamartwia, nie dajmy jej czekać.  
— Ale naprawdę to nie jest konieczne — jęknął z rezygnacją.  
Jednak, gdy spotkał się z surowym spojrzeniem znad połówek okularów, zamilkł. Doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien tak znikać bez słowa.  
W ciszy i towarzystwie starszego czarodzieja skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego, układając w głowie jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie swojego chwilowego braku przytomności. Spodziewał się pytań ze strony dyrektora i pielęgniarki, na które nie miał zamiaru udzielić odpowiedzi. Zresztą sam ich jeszcze nie znał.  
  
***  
  
Minęły dwa dni od chwili przebudzenia w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tak jak się spodziewał, został zaatakowany serią kłopotliwych pytań. Oczywiście już cała szkoła wiedziała o jego wypadku w bibliotece. Ile razy pojawił się na korytarzu czy na wspólnych posiłkach, miał niemiłe wrażenie, że wszyscy o nim szepczą. Nawet Ron i Hermiona nie dawali mu spokoju i zadawali pytania. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że ma już dość ich troski i ciekawości. Nie chciał, aby się zamartwiali z jego powodu. Najpierw musiał się sam z tym zmierzyć. Potrzebował do tego odrobiny prywatności.  
Prawie godzinę krążył bez celu po zamku, zanim dotarł do szkolnej kuchni. Panowała w niej przyjemna cisza i spokój. Machnął różdżką i pomieszczenie wypełniło się światłem.  
— Zgredku — zawołał cicho.  
Nie minęło kilka sekund, a przed Harrym pojawił się skrzat.  
— Harry Potter przyszedł odwiedzić Zgredka — odezwał się rozradowany. — Zgredek cieszy się ogromnie. Czemu Harry jest smutny?  
Zatroskane spojrzenie dużych, okrągłych oczu wydawało się Gryfona przeszywać na wskroś. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to oddanie i szczerość ze strony Zgredka wywołało ciepłe uczucie wokół jego serca. Uśmiechnął się, siadając do stołu.  
— Miałem naprawdę męczący dzień i zgłodniałem.  
Na twarzy skrzata zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Pstryknął palcami i na jego dłoni pojawiła się taca z kanapkami, gorąca herbata i kawałek ciasta jagodowego. Gryfon wsypał dwie łyżeczki cukru do filiżanki.  
— Czy coś martwi Harry’ego Pottera? Może Zgredek mógłby pomóc?  
— Zgredku, czy duch może opętać czarodzieja?  
Skrzat spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Harry Potter ma na myśli ducha zmarłego czy demona?  
— Ducha zmarłej osoby.  
Skrzat odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i wgramolił się na krzesło.  
— Słyszeć i widzieć nieistniejące rzeczy czy osoby w naszym świecie to złe, bardzo złe. — Gryfon musiał przytaknąć, gdyż pamiętał doskonale wydarzenia związane z Komnatą Tajemnic. W jakiś sposób poczuł się skrępowany, jednak zaczął tę rozmowę i chciał ją kontynuować. Wyrzucić z siebie wszelkie zmartwienia i wątpliwości. — Zgredek nie zna się na duchach, ale słyszał o przypadkach opętania przez demona. Czarodziej robi wtedy okropne rzeczy. Naprawdę niedobre. Demony pożywiają się jego magią.  
— Pożywiają się?  
Wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł z zaskoczonego do przerażonego.  
Skrzat przytaknął skinieniem głowy.  
— Tak, nasza magia nie jest czymś stałym. Raz czujemy się słabsi, to znowu silniejsi.  
Harry pomasował skronie palcami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby wychował się w rodzinie magicznej, wiedziałby o wielu rzeczach, o których nie ma pojęcia. Czasami odnosił niemiłe wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą o świecie czarodziejów więcej niż on i niestety miał rację. Tego, co dla innych było oczywiste, on musiał się niejednokrotnie uczyć.  
— I co się dzieje z takim czarodziejem?  
— Umiera — odparł skrzat drżącym głosem. — Czasami jednak udaje mu się przeżyć, gdy demon z jakiegoś powodu porzuci go.  
— Po prostu świetnie — jęknął Harry, a jego serce i umysł wypełnił niepokój. — A co z duchami zmarłych?  
— Zgredek niestety nie wie, jest tylko skrzatem — powiedział zasmuconym głosem. W jego wielkich oczach pojawiło się poczucie winy i Harry w pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że skrzat jest gotowy ukarać siebie za brak tej wiedzy.  
— W porządku — odparł prędko. — Bardzo mi pomogłeś, dzięki. Zastanawia mnie jednak, czego też taki duch może chcieć.  
— Dlaczego więc Harry Potter nie zapyta?  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Zgredek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Ja nie... — zawahał się i posłał skrzatowi również pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. — Masz rację, Zgredku. Tak zrobię. Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy.  
— Zgredek wierzy, że nic nie dzieje się bez powodu.  
Harry przytaknął i skrzat z cichym pyknięciem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gryfon poczuł pewną ulgę po tej rozmowie i jego pewność siebie wróciła. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby duch jakiejś dziewczyny przejął kontrolę nad jego życiem. Odłożył pustą filiżankę po herbacie na tacę.  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Julie, pokaż się — odezwał się cicho. W jego głosie zabrzmiała pewność, jednak czuł się naprawdę idiotycznie, mówiąc do pustego pomieszczenia. Odczekał chwilę, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. — Mam pytania, na które chcę uzyskać odpowiedzi. Wydaje mi się, że ty bardziej mnie potrzebujesz niż ja ciebie. Więc albo powiesz mi to, co chcę wiedzieć, albo rozwiązuję naszą umowę.  
Znowu zapanowała cisza i Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Musiałem już naprawdę zwariować_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zrezygnowany wstał z krzesła i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.  
— Zaczekaj.  
Gryfon na moment zamarł w miejscu, a następnie spojrzał w stronę, skąd dochodził głos. Jego zielone oczy spotkały się z szafirowym wzrokiem Julie. Dziewczyna stała oparta o blat stołu i pierwszy raz dostrzegł na jej twarzy zakłopotane. Sprawiała wrażenie niewinnej i zagubionej.  
— Zamierzasz mi wyjaśnić, o co w tym chodzi?  
Julie wskazała ręką na krzesło i Harry ponownie usiadł.  
— Wiem, że masz pytania, ale nie jestem w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Przecież to ty uratowałaś mi życie, choć nadal nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś.  
Dziewczyna zwiesiła głowę i kurtyna czarnych włosów przysłoniła jej twarz.  
— Ja… nie wiem, dlaczego tu jestem — odezwała się po chwili drżącym głosem. — Błądziłam bez celu, nie mogąc nigdzie dojść i wtedy ty się pojawiłeś. W jakiś sposób wyczułam twoje najsilniejsze pragnienie, które było zgodne z moim i uchwyciłam się go. Nie mogłam ci pozwolić odejść, więc związałam nas ze sobą. Jednak nie wiem jak to działa i dlaczego.  
Gryfon poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy.  
— Żartujesz — gniew wkradł się w ton jego głosu. — Jesteś tu, związana w jakiś dziwaczny sposób ze mną i nie wiesz dlaczego?  
— W pewnym sensie wiem. Chcemy tego samego. Jego śmierci. Nienawidzę go — dodała chłodno. — Ty żyjesz, ale ja nie. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mogę nic zrobić, dla mnie jest już za późno. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale czułam twoją magię. Ty jesteś w stanie zrealizować moje pragnienie i zamierzam to wykorzystać.  
Na te słowa lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
— Oboje nienawidzimy Voldemorta, to już ustaliliśmy — przyznał ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z szafirowych oczu, w których pojawił się gniew i nienawiść. — W każdym razie, dlaczego ja cię widzę, skoro nie jesteś zwykłym duchem?  
Tym razem delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej bladej twarzy.  
— Łańcuszek, który masz na szyi. On należał do mnie. Dopóki ty go nosisz, możesz mnie widzieć. Musiałam znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby się z tobą skontaktować.  
— To dlatego jego magia ochronna działa na mnie — odezwał się tym razem wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Wreszcie poznał odpowiedz na jedno z dręczących go pytań. — Jesteś we mnie, a tym samym mną.  
— Zgadza się, ale muszę już iść.  
Nagle wyprostowała się. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.  
— Ale…  
— Nie mogę zbyt długo przebywać w tej formie. To pozbawia mnie energii i również magia ochronna tego wisiorka słabnie, gdyż właśnie z niego ją czerpię. Jednak jak tylko będę w stanie, to znów się pojawię. Tymczasem będę przy tobie.  
Zanim Harry zdążył jeszcze o coś zapytać, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zmarszczył brwi i jego wzrok utonął w płomieniach trzaskających w ogromnym kominku. Nadal miał mnóstwo pytań. Na niektóre już uzyskał odpowiedz, ale ciągle pojawiały się nowe. Wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia. Wiedział co musiał zrobić i nie był z tego powodu zachwycony. Wtajemniczanie w to kogokolwiek wydawało być zdecydowanie kiepskim pomysłem. Jednak nie miał wyboru. Potrzebował pomocy.  
Na korytarzu powiało chłodem. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu przesiedział w kuchni, ani która obecnie jest godzina. Jednak przeczucie mu mówiło, że jest już sporo po ciszy nocnej. Nadal nie czuł się zbyt śpiący i nie bardzo miał ochotę wracać do wieży Gryffindoru. Niestety nie zabrał ze sobą peleryny-niewidki, a bez niej chodzenie nocą po zamku było ryzykowne. Nie zamierzał natknąć się na jakiegoś profesora czy woźnego.  
— Potter! — warknął znajomy głos.  
Serce przyspieszyło w jego piersi i Harry odwrócił się w stronę profesora. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Profesor Snape. Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan dziś dyżur.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robisz na korytarzu o tak późnej porze?  
Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i spojrzał w zielone oczy chłopaka, w których, ku swojej irytacji, nie dostrzegł strachu czy poczucia winy.  
— Nie mogłem zasnąć — odparł spokojne. — Musiałem się przejść i pomyśleć.  
Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, lustrując go uważnie. Odpowiedź wydawała się być szczera, a on potrafił wyczuć, kiedy chłopak kłamał. Gryfon nie potrafił ukryć swoich emocji. Umiał je maskować przed innymi, ale nie przed nim.  
— Pomyśleć? Wiesz, Potter, nie sądzę, aby to była odpowiednia pora na to. Powinienem odebrać ci punkty i dać szlaban.  
— Więc dlaczego pan tego nie zrobi?  
Harry uśmiechnął się figlarnie.  
W czarnych oczach Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się zaskoczenie, jakby lekka konsternacja. Jednak natychmiast została zastąpiona żarem.  
— Ty naprawdę lubisz łamać wszelkie zakazy, prawda, Potter?  
— Tylko, jeżeli coś jest tego warte. Myślę, że teraz jest odpowiedni moment, aby nagiąć jedną z zasad.  
Snape uniósł jedną brew z rozbawieniem. Ten dzieciak wyraźnie z nim flirtował.  
— Czyżby? Masz jakąś konkretną na myśli?  
— Bliższego kontaktu ucznia z nauczycielem.  
— Igrasz z ogniem.  
— A ja myślałem, że jestem bezczelny.  
— Jesteś naprawdę…  
— Niepoprawny i irytujący. Czy więc nie należy mi się szlaban?  
Harry prowokująco przygryzł dolną wargę, przyglądając się z zadowoleniem reakcji mężczyzny. Następnie podszedł do niego.  
Snape drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak jest niebezpiecznie blisko. Czuł jego zapach i ciepło, a gdy Gryfon przybliżył do niego swoją twarz, ciepły oddech podrażnił jego policzek. Słowa reprymendy utknęły mu w gardle, gdy podniecenie ogarnęło jego ciało. _Cholera, przeklęty gówniarz_ , pomyślał z rezygnacją. Znajdowali się w ciemnym korytarzu, wprawdzie było już na tyle późno, że nikt nie powinien się kręcić po lochach, jednak z doświadczenia widział, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
— Pan naprawdę powinien… — zaczął chłopak szeptem, tuż przy zaciśniętych ustach Snape'a. — …dać mi ten szlaban.  
Mówiąc to, wsunął ostrożnie swoją rękę w dłoń mężczyzny, obdarzając jej wewnętrzną część delikatną i subtelną pieszczotą palców. Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie drgnął, choć Harry dostrzegł żar płonący w czarnych źrenicach. Gryfon uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
 _Niech go szlag_ , jęknął w myślach Snape, _a co tam_ , dodał po chwili, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tych zielonych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z pożądaniem. Mężczyzna nachylił się i pocałował go. Harry natychmiast odpowiedział na pieszczotę i zapraszająco rozchylił wargi. Profesor coś mruknął nieskładnie, jakby z rezygnacją i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, obejmując go ciasno w talii. Po chwili pocałunek pełen pasji i namiętności sprawił, że ogień zapłonął w ich żyłach, a oddechy stały się nierówne. Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczęło reagować na cudowną pieszczotę ust, które zsuwały się na jego szyję, porzucając lekko nabrzmiałe wargi. Chłodny dotyk dłoni błądzących po jego rozgrzanej skórze przyprawiał go o dreszcze i jęknął z nieukrywanej przyjemności.  
— Głupi dzieciak — mruknął Snape do ucha Gryfona i zsunął rękę na wewnętrzną stronę uda chłopaka.  
Harry przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł palce przesuwające się w kierunku jego męskości. Natychmiast stał się twardy i potrzebujący. Lekko uciskająca, masująca w górę i dół dłoń mężczyzny nawet przez materiał spodni sprawiała, że czuł się cudownie. _Nie przestawaj_ , pomyślał, _och, proszę, tylko nie przestawaj._  
Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Uszczypnął go zębami w szyję.  
— Nastolatki i ich hormony...  
— Co tylko powiesz — wyszeptał cicho i oparł się o zimną ścianę lochu. — Tylko nie przestawaj.  
— Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałbym kontynuować, panie Potter, to jednak musimy się tu zatrzymać — mruknął Snape do ucha lekko zawiedzionym tonem. — Dyrektor mnie oczekuje.  
Dłoń zatrzymała się i Gryfon wydał żałosny jęk straty. Czuł się niezaspokojony.  
Mężczyzna nachylił się ponownie i zaatakował jego usta swoimi. Tym razem był to gwałtowny, prawie bolesny pocałunek i skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął.  
Harry nabrał powietrza do płuc, oddychając szybko.  
— Niech to szlag — wymamrotał.  
— Minus pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za język, panie Potter — odparł, unosząc brew i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
— Pięć punktów? — Harry spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem. — Jakoś mój język nigdy _panu_ nie przeszkadzał.  
— Nie w łóżku. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to jesteśmy na korytarzu.  
Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją.  
— Tak jest, _profesorze_ — odparł formalnym tonem. — Zrozumiałem.  
— To dobrze. Nie zapominaj o tym — dodał, przywołując z trudem swoją maskę chłodu i opanowania. — A teraz wracaj do siebie, bo jak ponownie cię tu zobaczę, to naprawdę wlepię ci szlaban… — Snape zawahał się; mógł przysiąc, że na twarzy Gryfona pojawiło się coś na kształt nadziei. — …z Filchem, panie Potter, z Filchem — dodał z iście demonicznym błyskiem w czarnych oczach.  
Harry od razu oprzytomniał i jęknął zawiedziony.  
— To niesprawiedliwe — odezwał się tonem rozkapryszonego dziecka.  
— Życie nigdy nie jest sprawiedliwe?  
Mężczyzna nachylił się i delikatnie musnął wargami płatek ucha chłopaka.  
— Przyjemnych snów — wyszeptał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął w jednym z korytarzy.  
Harry został sam w ciemnym i zimnym lochu. Jego plan spędzenia nocy ze Snape'em nie wypalił. Z jednej strony miał ochotę zakraść się do komnat mężczyzny i tam na niego poczekać, w łóżku i nago, a z drugiej wolał nie ryzykować szlabanu. Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby spełnić swoją obietnicę. Gryfon poprawił szatę i zdecydował się wrócić do wieży Gryffidoru.  
— A więc to prawda — wysyczał znajomy i raczej nieoczekiwany głos. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku skąd dochodził dźwięk. W korytarzu było ciemno. Zza posągu czarownicy wysunęła się znajoma postać.  
— Malfoy — odparł chłodno, trzymając skierowaną na niego różdżkę. — Czy nie powinieneś być już w swoim dormitorium?  
— Jestem prefektem, a ta pozycja ma dodatkowe przywileje. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Poza tym jesteś na naszym terytorium, Potter — dodał z wyższością i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
Gryfon już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zacisnął wargi, gdyż w jego umyśle pojawiła się scena ze spotkania Śmierciożerców. Nie żeby mu było żal tego zadufanego w sobie arystokraty po tym, co zobaczył. Jeżeli miał być szczery, to w tej chwili miał ochotę potraktować Malfoya tak, jak ten tamtą nieszczęsną dziewczynę. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie potrafił z powodu Snape'a. Wiedział, że to co się stało na tym spotkaniu było ciosem dla mężczyzny. W końcu Malfoy należy do jego Domu.  
Harry ostrożnie opuścił różdżkę i odwrócił się bez słowa, aby odejść.  
— Potter! — warknął gniewnie blondyn, ale Gryfon nie obrócił się. — Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem.  
— Ale ja tak.  
— Jak to jest sypiać z profesorem, co, Potter? — odezwał się jadowitym głosem i Harry zatrzymał się jak rażony piorunem. Malfoy roześmiał się histerycznie. — W końcu ktoś przeleciał naszego Złotego Bohatera, bo nie sądzę, aby było odwrotnie. Podobało ci się?  
Szyderczy uśmieszek wykrzywił blade usta blondyna, a w szarych oczach pojawiała się furia.  
 _Widział_ , przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. Chwilowa panika została zastąpiona gniewem. Malfoy widział za wiele, a on nie mógł dopuścić, aby prawda wyszła na jaw. Przez swoją głupotę i lekkomyślność mógł teraz wszystko stracić. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.  
— Nie zaprzeczasz? — Oczy chłopaka rozbłysły i Gryfon dostrzegł w nich triumf. — Powiedz mi, Potter. Co teraz zrobisz? Nie sądzisz chyba, że to tak zostawię?  
— Nie, nie sądzę. — Chłodny i cichy głos zabrzmiał niezwykle niebezpiecznie.  
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
— Zdrajca wyleci ze szkoły, jak tylko poinformuję o tym dyrektora. Zniszczę jego i ciebie.  
— Nie zrobisz tego.  
Harry pomału uniósł różdżkę.  
— Nie? — warknął Ślizgon gniewnie. — To przez ciebie mój ojciec wylądował w więzieniu, a teraz jest na mnie wściekły! To tylko twoja wina! Nienawidzę cię — wysyczał, unosząc swoją różdżkę. — Nie możesz nic zrobić, aby zamknąć mi usta. Nic. Nie jesteś na tyle odważny, aby rzucić niewybaczalne. Harry Potter, szlachetny bohater, który pieprzy się z nauczycielem i to nie z byle jakim. Ze Śmierciożercą... Zniszczę was obu! To będzie mój rewanż, Potter. Za poniżenie i ośmieszenie, którego doświadczyły moja rodzina i nazwisko z twojego powodu!  
Harry zesztywniał. W jednej chwili ogarnęła go furia, która tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, opuściła jego ciało. Teraz był w nim jedynie spokój i opanowanie, a zielone oczy stały się lodowate, tracąc swój blask.  
— Nie, nie rzucę niewybaczalnego — odparł cichym, spokojnym głosem, pozbawionym wszelkich emocji. Malfoy drgnął i na moment na jego twarzy pojawiła się konsternacja. — _Obliviate._  
Pewnie wyszeptane zaklęcie rozdarło ciszę i uderzyło w Ślizgona zanim ten zdołał sobie to uświadomić. Szare oczy zasnuły się na krótką chwilę mgłą i chłopak po chwili zamrugał z dezorientacją, dochodząc do siebie. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu z zaskoczeniem i zagubieniem w szarych oczach. Nie było nikogo. Zmarszczył brwi i powoli schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. Potrząsnął głową w lekkim oszołomieniu i skierował się do swojego dormitorium.  
Wysoka postać, ubrana w ciemnozieloną, długą szatę, opierała się o chłodną ścianę lochu. Karkowich skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
— No, no, panie Potter. Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem — odparł miękko w ciszę i oblizał wargi, na których znajdowały się ślady świeżej krwi. Jego oczy natychmiast zwęziły się i zmieniły barwę na złotą. Wypełniły się głodem i pożądaniem. — Taka _moc…_  
Westchnął i zamknął oczy, aby po chwili je otworzyć. Znów miały szarą barwę, były martwe, pozbawione emocji.  
  
Severus Snape miał w swoim życiu dni, w które szczerze wątpił w słuszność swojej decyzji sprzed kilkunastu lat. Tamta noc w biurze Albusa Dumbledore'a zmieniła całkowicie jego życie. Mógł otrzymać pocałunek Dementora, jednak Dumbledore poręczył za niego w Ministerstwie Magii, a na osobności bezlitośnie zdemaskował. On wiedział od początku. Dlaczego więc nie pozwolił mu wtedy zginąć? Pytanie, na które ten zdziwaczały staruszek nigdy nie udzielił mu satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego dał mu wybór. Dał coś, czego on sam nigdy nie miał.  
— Stary dureń… — wymamrotał gniewnie, schodząc w pośpiechu krętymi schodami. Mistrz Eliksirów był naprawdę wściekły i rozdrażniony. — Niech go szlag! — zaklął, gdy kamienny gargulec zamknął za nim przejście.  
Na jednym z obrazów starsza czarownica, która już spała na bujanym fotelu, rozbudziła się, posyłając mu karcące i pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Snape spiorunował ją wzrokiem, a ta wymamrotała coś o braku dobrych manier, i widząc różdżkę w ręku rozgniewanego mężczyzny, ponownie pogrążyła się we śnie.  
Snape westchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Przez moment mężczyzna miał naprawdę poważne wątpliwości, co do strony, którą reprezentuje Dumbledore. _W co ty grasz, Albusie?_ Potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem, jakby chciał pozbyć się niepokojących myśli. Miał wrażenie, że stabilny do tej pory grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg, a on sam pomału zaczyna tracić równowagę. Pogrąża się w jednym wielkim kłamstwie, rozrastającym się w zastraszającym tempie. Z jednej strony dyrektor, a z drugiej Czarny Pan. Jedyne, czego bał się, to to, że zatraci się w swoich kłamstwach do tego stopnia, że w końcu sam w nie uwierzy.  
 _Strona Voldemorta, strona Dumbledore'a, a może ja chcę być po swojej własnej?_  
Nagle zatrzymał się. Słowa Pottera, które niespodziewanie zabrzmiały w jego myślach, wstrząsnęły nim. Dlaczego sobie o nich przypomniał, dlaczego akurat teraz? Jego rozdrażnienie zaczęło wzbierać na sile. _Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia._ W pewnej chwili Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że jego myśli skaczą od Albusa do Pottera i na odwrót, poruszając jeszcze zupełnie inne wątki jego własnej i zawiłej egzystencji, albo życia osobistego, którego już praktycznie nie miał. Poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony i bezsilny, a te uczucia zdecydowanie mu się nie podobały.  
W głębokim zamyśleniu wszedł na ruchome schody.  
O tej porze korytarze Hogwartu tonęły w ciemnościach i w przyjemnej ciszy, przerywanej, od czasu do czasu, pomrukami dochodzącymi z licznych obrazów. W powietrzu wyczuwalny był zapach starych płócien i farb olejnych, a przyjemna woń lasu drzemała w starych ramach malowideł i drewnianych wykończeniach kamiennych ścian czy schodów. Snape znał prawie wszystkie zakamarki tego ogromnego zamczyska. To był jego dom. Dom od wielu lat i naprawdę nie zamierzał zrezygnować z tego pozornie bezpiecznego miejsca. Czasami miał wrażenie, jakby te stare mury żyły własnym życiem. Napełnione prastarą i potężną magią pierwszych założycieli szkoły i ich następców. Każdy kamień, korytarz i liczne sale wykładowe wydawały się mieć odrębną historię i być świadkami pokoleń młodych czarodziejów, którzy zdobywali tu wiedzę i doświadczenie w sztukach magicznych. Tak, ten zamek z pewnością skrywał mnóstwo tajemnic, równocześnie fascynując swoją potęgą.  
 _Dwa tygodnie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _Merlinie, dopomóż._  
Schody zatrzymały się dwa piętra niżej i Mistrz Eliksirów skręcił w jeden z ciemnych korytarzy Hogwartu. Rozejrzał się, czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo i przyłożył różdżkę do ściany, wypowiadając krótkie zaklęcie. W miejscu dotknięcia pojawiło się przejście. Mężczyzna zszedł wąskimi schodami, zmierzając w kierunku ślepego korytarza. Ponownie przyłożył różdżkę do zimnego kamienia i kolejna ściana rozstąpiła się. Znajdował się teraz kilka kroków od drzwi prowadzących na taras.  
Pchnął je lekko i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Niebo było zachmurzone. Wiał mroźny wiatr, a śnieg skrzypiał mężczyźnie pod butami. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do barierek i strzepnąwszy z nich biały puch, oparł się o metalowe pręty. Jego zmęczona twarz wydawała się bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a czarne oczy wpatrywały się tępo w bliżej nieokreślony punkt nad Zakazanym Lasem. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką do lewego ramienia i zacisnął ją w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się Mroczny Znak.  
 _Przecież musi być jakieś inne wyjście_ , pomyślał z irytacją. _Albus nie może tego żądać, to jak wyrok śmierci na mnie, a Potter… ten dzieciak nie może się wiecznie ukrywać._ Zacisnął desperacko dłoń na materiale rękawa. _Nie może nas tak po prostu wysłać w bezpieczne miejsce._ Snape wiedział, że jeśli nie przyprowadzi chłopaka w ustalonym terminie do Czarnego Pana, to może pożegnać się życiem. Czas uciekał, a propozycja ukrycia ich obu tak naprawdę niczego nie rozwiązywała. Przecież nie mogą uciekać przez całe życie. On przynajmniej nie zamierzał. Co do Pottera, to miał niemiłe przeczucie, że chłopak też nie będzie zadowolony z pomysłu dyrektora. Mistrz Eliksirów był tego bardziej niż pewien.  
Ponadto nie mógł tak po prostu zrezygnować ze szpiegowania Czarnego Pana, gdyż ta pozycja zapewniała mu nietykalność. W pewnym sensie był bezpieczny i żadna ze stron nie mogła mu nic zrobić. Teoretycznie, bo w praktyce bywało różnie. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł zrezygnować ze szpiegowania, nie teraz. Musiał być jakiś inny sposób, aby uratować tego dzieciaka i przy okazji siebie.  
Nagle czarne źrenice zwęziły się i na moment usta Snape'a wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia.  
— Wyjdź — odparł chłodnym głosem. — Wiem, że tu jesteś, Karkowich.  
Cisza.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś? — Po chwili milczenia odezwał się przyjazny głos, w którym dało się słyszeć lekkie rozbawienie.  
Karkowich wyszedł z cienia.  
Snape prychnął. Odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny i oparł o barierkę, zatapiając czarne oczy w szarych tęczówkach zdecydowanie nieproszonego gościa.  
— Potrafię wyczuć krew, a ty nią śmierdzisz na kilometr — odparł lodowato.  
Karkowich zaśmiał się miękko. Podszedł do Snape'a i, chwytając dłońmi barierkę, spojrzał w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie wcześniej wpatrywał się Snape.  
— Czy przypadkiem nie przemawiają przez ciebie uprzedzenia? — Uniósł brew z rozbawieniem i spojrzał na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, która w tej chwili nie wyrażała niczego.  
— Oczywiście, ale nie takie, o jakich myślisz — warknął z irytacją, tracąc kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami.  
— Och, masz mi za złe, że to ja objąłem stanowisko Obrony, a nie ty?  
Źrenice Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpieczne.  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
— Plotki, informacje, które można uzyskać od uczniów. A studenci… naprawdę mnie lubią i są skłoni do konwersacji.  
— Nieszczęśnicy. Nieświadomie bratają się z krwiopijcą — prychnął.  
Mężczyzna znów zachichotał.  
— Naprawdę, Severusie, odnoszę wrażenie, że mnie nie lubisz. A co do tego krwiopijcy, to to określenie stawia nas w złym świetle. Jeżeli już jesteśmy przy terminologii, to preferuję termin _wampir_. Choć osobiście określiłbym nas jako _istoty mroku_ , a raczej to nasza druga natura jest związana z ciemnością. Za dnia ciągle jesteśmy ludźmi. — Snape spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. — No dobrze, może niezupełnie ludźmi. Nasze zmysły są o wiele bardziej rozwinięte, jak i nasza sprawność i wytrzymałość fizyczna jest na wyższym poziomie. Jednak nadal posiadamy ludzkie emocje i potrafimy czuć.  
— A dusza? — prychnął Snape, spoglądając wprost w szare oczy mężczyzny.  
— Severusie, przecież wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nie ma nic za darmo. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ale wierz mi: dusza to naprawdę niewielka cena za wieczność. W zamian za tę ofiarę zyskujesz więcej niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić.  
— Przyjemność czerpaną z przelewania krwi niewinnych ludzi.  
— Nie wszyscy, zaspokajając swoje potrzeby ludzką krwią, zabijają przy tym ofiarę.  
— W tym momencie mam na myśli _konkretną_ osobę.  
Karkowich uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
— To prawda, krew ludzka jest niezastąpiona i znalazłem w niej upodobanie. Nie bądź taki zdegustowany, Severusie. Nie mów, że nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, jak to jest być wampirem. Otrzymać Mroczny Dar* od jednego z nich. Życie wieczne i nieograniczoną siłę, kontrolę nad umysłem. A gdybym powiedział, że jestem skłonny ofiarować ci to. Co byś zrobił?  
— I zaprzedać duszę? Nie ma mowy — warknął gniewnie, gdyż poczuł, że ta dyskusja przyjęła niebezpieczny obrót.  
— Nie sądzę, abyś miał coś do stracenia.  
Szare oczy Karkowicha spojrzały na lewe ramię mężczyzny.  
— Nie wiem jaką grę prowadzisz i nie obchodzi mnie to, dopóki nie wchodzisz mi w drogę. Również nie życzę sobie, abyś mnie szpiegował — dodał Mistrz Eliksirów, spoglądając wprost w te szare i martwe oczy, które w tym momencie z niewiadomej przyczyny zaczęły przyprawiać go o dreszcze.  
— Szpiegować? Ja? — Zdumiał się i ironiczny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta. — Ja tylko znalazłem się w pobliżu i nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy, że o tej porze ktoś może tu być. Ostatnio nie mamy sposobności, aby spokojnie porozmawiać, a przecież wiele nasz łączy i z pewnością znaleźlibyśmy kilka wspólnych tematów. Niestety ostatnio wydajesz się być pochłonięty pracą. A może czymś lub _kimś_ innym?  
— Oczywiście, wreszcie dochodzimy do sedna — odparł jedwabiście miękkim głosem. — To nie twój interes, więc trzymaj się od tego z daleka.  
— Nie musisz być taki rozdrażniony, Severusie. To, że stary Albus przeszkodził ci w miłosnych schadzkach z… — zawahał się, widząc morderczy, ale i zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili, jakby rozumiejąc, uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Jak widzę byłeś… zbyt zajęty, aby wyczuć moją obecność. Na twoim miejscu postarałbym się w przyszłości o większą dyskrecję.  
W tym momencie Snape poczuł nieodpartą pokusę, aby rozszarpać tego sukinsyna. Jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowało cię małe show, którym uraczyłem cię razem z Potterem. Bo podejrzewam, że to masz na myśli.  
— Och, bynajmniej — odparł i przesunął zmysłowo językiem po krawędziach górnych zębów. — To było bardzo… pobudzające. — Martwe, szare oczy zabłysły nagle i, zwężając się pionowo, nabierały żywej, złotej barwy. — Chłopak wydawał się być tego samego zdania. Czułem to, tę władzę, magię rozchodzącą się po jego ciele i słodką przyjemność tętniącą szybkim krążeniem krwi w jego żyłach. Jest tak nieprzyzwoicie młody i zgubnie pociągający… nawet dla ciebie, Severusie. — Spojrzał na niego, przybliżając wargi do jego ucha. — Nadal czuję smak jego gorącej krwi, teraz wiem dlaczego nasz Pan powstał dzięki niej. W niej jest tyle mocy… — Jego głos stał się jedwabiście hipnotyzujący i Mistrz Eliksirów nie był w stanie się poruszyć. — Z największą przyjemnością doprowadziłbym tego chłopca do spełnia, kosztując go przy tym…  
Ciepłe i miękkie wargi dotknęły szyi Snape'a w delikatnej pieszczocie i dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast zacisnęła się na gardle mężczyzny.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — warknął. — I nie waż się więcej wypróbowywać swoich hipnotyzujących sztuczek na mnie. Nie jestem zainteresowany.  
— Nie bądź taki samolubny — zachichotał i jego oczy ponownie zrobiły się szare, martwe. Wolał nie ryzykować, gdyż wiedział, że Snape mimo wszystko był niebezpieczny. W pewnym sensie właśnie to czyniło go niezwykle pociągającym. Karkowich musiał przyznać, że ten tajemniczy mężczyzna mógłby być odpowiednim towarzyszem w jego wieczności.  
— Zostaw chłopaka w spokoju.  
Uwolnił jego gardło z uścisku i odwrócił się, aby odejść.  
— Czyżby twoje lodowate serce zmiękło? — Karkowich odezwał się chłodnym głosem.  
Zabrzmiało w nim niewypowiedziane ostrzeżenie i Snape o tym wiedział. Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się i odwrócił.  
— Dzieciak mi ufa. Nie pozwolę, aby moje starania trafił szlag z powodu chwilowej zachcianki jakiegoś wygłodniałego _krwiopijcy!_ — Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego groźnie. — A dla twojej wiadomości: Czarny Pan w tej chwili woli go żywego niż martwego. Radzę ci o tym nie zapominać.  
— Posiadłeś go, jest cały twój. A on, czy również cię posiadł? Czy wdarł się w twoje życie, w twoje… serce? — Snape zadrżał i w jego oczach na moment pojawił się strach. — Sądzę, że jeszcze nie, bo to byłaby twoja klęska, porażka. Pragniesz władzy, a gdy władza jest większa od twojej, uginasz się pod nią, ale nigdy dobrowolnie, zawsze dumny. Czyż nie, Severusie? O tym też nie zapominaj, gdyż ten dzieciak _ma_ władzę.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — warknął i skierował się do zamku, zostawiając mężczyznę samego.  
— Doskonale wiesz i boisz się tego. — Wampir uśmiechnął się do siebie. — I słusznie.  
Karkowich obrócił się w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu i natychmiast przeobraził w małego nietoperza, który wtopił się w ciemność nocy.  
  
  
…………………….  
  
 ** _*Zębacz Złocisty_** _\- ryba drapieżna, przypominająca wyglądem sandacza, o drobnych i ostrych zębach. Na części grzbietowej posiada łuski o złotej barwie, które są wykorzystywane w niektórych eliksirach i maściach na stłuczenia. Również zęby tej ryby posiadają właściwości magiczne._ _  
 ***Quaero** \- szukaj  
 ***Dar Mroku** \- jest to ofiarowane przez wampira wraz z jego krwią życie wieczne i wszelkie cechy fizyczne oraz umiejętności charakterystyczne dla wampiryzmu. Wampirem może zostać tylko czarodziej. To wampir wybiera osobę, którą decyduje się przemienić. Wbija się w szyję czarodzieja i wysysa krew. Następnie rozcina ostrym, długim paznokciem swój nadgarstek i pozwala ofierze napić się krwi. Jeżeli ta odmówi, umiera. W przypadku, gdy przyjmie krew, to ta rozchodzi się po jego ciele i uśmierca wszelkie narządy. Agonia trwa do godziny. Po przebudzeniu nowy wampir może zdecydować czy chce zostać uczniem wampira, który go przemienił, czy woli odejść._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział: 8**  
  
 _Pewnego dnia_ _  
Będziemy wolni  
A Skradzione Chwile  
Posklejamy  
I stworzymy  
Jedno wspomnienie (...)  
(‘Pewnego dnia’ – autorstwa: Gosi) _  
  
  
Snape spojrzał na chłopaka z wyraźną irytacją. Opuścił swoją różdżkę i oparł się o biurko.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to miało być, Potter?  
Harry podniósł się z kolan. Jego oddech był przyspieszony, a twarz trochę blada. Cierpiał. Zdradzały to zielone oczy, które szkliły się od napływających łez.  
— Nie byłem… — nabrał z trudem powietrza — wystarczająco szybki...  
— Twoja szybkość nie miała tu nic do rzeczy — odparł chłodno Snape. — Zwykłe _Protego_ nie jest na tyle silną barierą, by ochronić cię przed urokami opartymi na żywiołach. Ale to już powinieneś wiedzieć.  
Harry zacisnął zęby. Miał wrażenie, że prawie każdy mięsień w jego ciele zdrętwiał pod wpływem lodowej klątwy. Jakikolwiek ruch był przyczyną przeszywającego bólu.  
— _Finite incantatem._  
Gryfon westchnął z ulgą, gdy skutki zaklęcia po chwili opuściły jego ciało.  
— Dzięki — wymamrotał lekko zażenowany, podnosząc z podłogi swoją różdżkę.  
— Powinienem zostawić cię na jakiś czas pod urokiem. Może wtedy poświeciłbyś tym zajęciom trochę więcej swojej _cennej_ uwagi.  
— Nie prosiłem o nie. To nie był mój pomysł. To ty nalegałeś na te ćwiczenia.  
— Po pierwsze, Potter, zwracaj się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem. Nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem. Po drugie, z takim lekceważącym podejściem nigdy nie pokonasz Czarnego Pana. Do tej pory miałeś szczęście, ale nie licz, że zawsze tak będzie. Czarny Pan chce ciebie żywego, jednak i to w każdej chwili może się zmienić. Mamy bardzo mało czasu, a ty go jeszcze marnujesz swoim brakiem zaangażowania.  
— Doskonale wiem ile czasu dał mi Voldemort — warknął w odpowiedzi Harry. — Nie musi mi _pan_ o tym ciągle przypominać. I jestem przekonany, że gdy usłyszy moją odpowiedź, to bardzo wątpliwe, by cholerne zaklęcie tarczy powstrzymało niewybaczalne.  
— Nie uważasz, że jesteś zbyt melodramatyczny? — zauważył Snape, krzyżując swoim zwyczajem ramiona. Chłopak milczał i odwrócił wzrok od przeszywającego spojrzenia, co tylko bardziej zirytowało mężczyznę. — Potter, na Merlina, co z tobą? Od tygodnia wydajesz się być rozkojarzony, jakbyś myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. I nie zaprzeczaj, bo nie jestem ślepy.  
Harry nadal milczał. Po chwili boleśnie zaciskająca się dłoń na jego ramieniu zmusiła go do spojrzenia w czarne oczy Snape'a.  
— Zostaw mnie — wysyczał chłopak, starając się bezskutecznie wyrwać z żelaznego uścisku mężczyzny. — Nie masz prawa…  
— Zamknij się i nie graj ofiary, bo to do ciebie nie pasuje — warknął niebezpieczne cicho Snape i Harry lekko pobladł, gdy w obsydianowym spojrzeniu dostrzegł gniew. — Zapamiętaj jedno. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, panie Potter, to zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby cię czegoś nauczyć. Zamierzam wykorzystać w tym celu wszystkie możliwe środki. I wierz mi, co później zrobisz z tą wiedzą, to już dla mnie nie ma znaczenia. To będzie twój wybór i sam będziesz musiał w przyszłości ponieść jego konsekwencje.  
— Wybór? — odparł z gniewem. — Ja nie mam żadnego! Przez tę cholerną przepowiednię mam zabić człowieka i stać się mordercą!  
— On nie jest człowiekiem, Potter, nie zapominaj o tym — syknął ostrzegawczo profesor. — To wcielone zło, które wykorzystuje swoją potęgę do niszczenia i zadawania cierpienia. Więc wyrzuty sumienia możesz sobie spokojnie darować. — Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Snape nie pozwolił mu na to. — Jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, to _nie zawsze możemy_ wybierać między dobrem a złem. Tym bardziej podczas wojny, gdy każda nasza decyzja będzie ze sobą niosła większe lub mniejsze zło. Zajęcia uznaję za zakończone. Teraz zejdź mi z oczu zanim powiem coś, czego później obaj będziemy żałować.  
Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia.  
— Profesorze… — zaczął niepewnie, ale wyraz twarzy Snape'a skutecznie go uciszył.  
Chłopak z irytacją zacisnął usta, zarzucił na ramię plecak, który leżał na kamiennej posadzce i bez słowa skierował się do drzwi. Zamknął je za sobą z odrobinę większym impetem niż zamierzał. Na korytarzu oparł się o zimną ścianę lochów i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Musiał się uspokoić, co nie było wcale takie proste. Czuł gniew. Cały problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział właściwie dlaczego.  
— Niech to szlag — warknął do siebie, uderzając pięścią w ścianę.  
Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to popaść w konflikt ze Snape'em. Wprawdzie podczas tych dodatkowych zajęć pojawiały się między nimi małe spięcia czy kłótnie, ale prawie zawsze kończyły się one namiętnym seksem. Jednak tym razem jego profesor Eliksirów po prostu wyrzucił go z gabinetu. To było trochę irytujące. Harry spojrzał ponownie na drzwi. Może rzeczywiście potrzebowali od siebie odpocząć. Ostatnio presja związana z Voldemortem i jego planami wprowadzała jedynie nieprzyjemną atmosferę napięcia i frustracji między nimi.  
Po chwili zastanowienia z rezygnacją postanowił wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru. Droga z lochów wydawała się być dłuższa, niż zazwyczaj, ale Gryfonowi bynajmniej się nie spieszyło. Długie i kręte korytarze tonęły w przyjemnej ciszy. Oświetlał je jasny księżyc, zaglądając przez wysokie okiennice. Harry zatrzymał się przy jednym z okien i spojrzał w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Dni uciekały nieubłaganie, a on nadal nie wiedział jakim sposobem raz na zawsze pozbyć się Voldemorta. Miał wrażenie, że powoli popada w obłęd. Tydzień, miał dokładnie jeden tydzień zanim mroczny czarodziej zażąda jego obecności. Nie zamierzał się przyłączyć do tego mordercy, ale również nie chciał umierać. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale czasami w głębi duszy miał ochotę zgodzić się na propozycję Voldemorta. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że im dłużej opiera się ciemnej stronie, tym bardziej staje się ona dla niego kusząca. Teraz zrozumiał ostre słowa Snape'a. Cokolwiek wybierze, to i tak ktoś na tym ucierpi.  
Harry z cichym westchnieniem poprawił torbę na ramieniu i skierował się do wieży. Ku jego uldze w dormitorium panowały spokój. Korzystając więc z chwili samotności, pogrążył się w lekturze, aby choć na chwilę zająć umysł czymś innym niż czekającym go niedługo spotkaniem z mrocznym czarodziejem. Książka, którą wypożyczył trzy dni temu, była napisana dość trudnym i niezbyt zrozumiałym językiem, a pewne jej fragmenty przyprawiały go wręcz o frustrację. Tematyka o istotach niematerialnych czy życiu po życiu była nadal niezbadana i stanowiła odwieczną tajemnicę zarówno w świecie czarodziejskim, jak i mugolskim. Większość autorów artykułów sprawiała wrażenie nawiedzonych, co sprowadzało się do tekstów opartych raczej na przypuszczeniach i niestworzonych teoriach, niż dowodach czy faktach historycznych. Z wyraźną rezygnacją spuścił głowę, opierając czoło o kartki księgi, które przyjemnie pachniały starym papierem i farbą drukarską.  
— Wahasz się — stwierdził dziewczęcy i bardzo znajomy głos, który zabrzmiał tuż obok jego ucha.  
Harry poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
— Już ci mówiłem, nie pojawiaj się tak nagle — warknął wyraźnie zły, gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z szafirowymi oczami Julie.  
— Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć.  
Gryfon wziął głęboki oddech, widząc malujące się poczucie winy na drobnej twarzy dziewczyny. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Julie miała zaledwie jedenaście lat i była niewinnym dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, któremu nie dane było dorosnąć.  
— Nie. Nie waham się. Już nie — dodał ciszej. — Jednak boję się, że nie dam rady tego zrobić. Nawet nie wiem jak.  
Odwrócił wzrok, gdyż wpatrujące się w niego szafirowe oczy wzbudzały w nim poczucie winy. Miał wrażenie, że poprzez więź, która łączyła go z Voldemortem, jest współwinny cierpienia tej dziewczyny. Tak samo jak śmierci wszystkich tych, którzy zginęli, ochraniając go.  
Julie milczała.  
Po chwili Harry poczuł na swojej dłoni dotyk zimnych palców. Przez moment zastanawiał się, jakim cudem był świadom tego cielesnego kontaktu. Zaintrygowany spojrzał ponownie w szafirowe oczy, w których dostrzegł troskę. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i zamknął drobną dłoń w swojej własnej. Nie przeszkadzał mu chłód czy niepokój, który pojawił się w nim wraz z tym gestem. Julie w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób dawała mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i pewności siebie.  
— Musi być jakiś sposób, aby go zniszczyć — odezwała się cicho. — Znalazłeś coś w tej książce?  
Harry odetchnął głęboko, a następnie poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa.  
— Bardzo niewiele. Wiem, dlaczego koty są względem mnie agresywne. — Uśmiechnął się, ale był to smutny uśmiech. — Magiczne czy nie, posiadają zdolność wyczuwania obecności dusz tych zmarłych, którzy z jakiegoś powodu nie pogodzili się z własną śmiercią. Co ciekawe, nie reagują one na duchy, które mogą przybrać formę widzialną. Wiesz, dziwię się, że Hermiona jeszcze tego nie odkryła. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to może i lepiej.  
— Hmm… Brzmi sensownie.  
— Tak, tylko dlaczego to zawsze mnie muszą się przytrafiać takie rzeczy — wymamrotał do stronic książki, która leżała na poduszce. — W każdym razie według jednego z autorów to właśnie bardzo silne emocje sprawiają, że czasami dusze zmarłych zostają uwięzione między dwoma światami. To potwierdza naszą wcześniejszą teorię. Jednak nie znalazłem nic o tym, aby taka dusza dzieliła z kimś ciało i umysł. Coś takiego dzieje się jedynie w przypadku opętania przez...  
— To nie jest opętanie! — zaprzeczyła gwałtownie, przyjmując pozycję półsiedzącą. — Nie jestem demonem i nie wysysam z ciebie magii.  
— Magii może nie, ale energię życiową tak — odparł trochę nazbyt chłodno. — Nie podoba mi się, że jestem od ciebie uzależniony.  
— Zawdzięczasz mi życie. — Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Dałam ci szansę na zrealizowanie twojego pragnienia. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
— Nie, nie zapomniałem — wymamrotał do siebie, z frustracją zatrzaskując książkę. Jednak zaakceptowanie faktu ich dziwnej relacji nie było wcale takie łatwe, jakby się wydawało.  
Nagle jego zielone oczy rozbłysły i pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie.  
— Julie — wyszeptał podekscytowany. — Jesteś genialna.  
Sięgnął szybko po łóżko i wyciągnął księgę w skórzanej oprawie z napisem _‘Wojny stuleci’_. Przekartkował niecierpliwie pożółkłe stronice i zatrzymał się na jednym z działów. W miarę czytania twarz Gryfona rozjaśniła się. To było to, czego szukał. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie odnaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie. O ile takie istniało.  
  
Spotkanie Śmierciożerców dobiegło końca. Mroczny czarodziej w wyraźnym zamyśleniu obserwował oddalające się postacie, które w swoich czarnych pelerynach wydawały się płynąć niewiele ponad ziemią; miękko, bezszelestnie i z niezwykłą gracją. Po chwili pochodnie przygasły i komnata pogrążyła się w półmroku.  
Nagle rozległ się ledwie dosłyszalny szelest przypominający delikatny trzepot skrzydeł motyla...  
— Wyjdź z cienia — odezwał się szeptem, ale pomimo tego cichego tonu, jego głos zabrzmiał niezwykle chłodno i władczo. — Pokaż się.  
Zza filaru podtrzymującego strop, wysunął się szczupły mężczyzna. Nie przyklęknął na kolano, jak to zwykli robić Śmierciożercy, jedynie pochylił głowę w geście szacunku.  
— Witaj, mój Panie.  
Czerwone oczy napotkały martwe spojrzenie Karkowicha.  
— Spóźniłeś się. — Różdżka pojawiła się w dłoni mrocznego czarodzieja, a jego blade usta wykrzywiły się w złowróżbnym uśmieszku. — Oby twoje usprawiedliwienie wystarczająco mnie usatysfakcjonowało.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do podwyższenia i ponownie skłonił głowę.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie, mój Panie. W chwili wezwania uczestniczyłem w zebraniu Rady Starszyzny* naszego klanu.  
Czerwone oczy Voldemorta natychmiast się ożywiły i zapłonął w nich ogień.  
— Więc jakie przynosisz wieści? — zapytał chłodno, ale z nutą ciekawości w głosie.  
— Obawiam się, że nie są one zbyt dobre. Rada odrzuciła propozycję przyłączenia się do wojny, a tym samym opowiedzenia się po jednej ze stron.  
— Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore miał wpływ na tę decyzję? — wysyczał z gniewem mroczny czarodziej, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Tak, Voldemort był całkowicie świadomy zamiłowania starego czarodzieja do szukania dobra nawet tam, gdzie go nie ma. Dumbledore, dzięki swoim dojściom i wysokim stanowisku, które sprawował w Ministerstwie Magii, obalił wiele dekretów, które znacznie ograniczały wolność osobistą wampirów. Gdyby teraz klany opowiedziały się po jednej ze stron, to te wszystkie lata ich walki o równe prawa dla istot magicznych, którymi według obowiązującego prawa były, poszłyby na marne. Nie, nie będą ryzykować. Zwłaszcza, że według swojej tradycji, te stworzenia nocy zawsze żyły w cieniu i tylko obserwowały z boku toczące się konflikty, chociaż niejednokrotnie czerpały z nich osobiste korzyści. — Wampiry nie wystąpią przeciw komuś, kto tak wiele zrobił dla nich w Ministerstwie Magii. Mają zbyt wiele do stracenia.  
— Obawiam się, że masz rację, mój Panie.  
Mroczny czarodziej wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do mężczyzny.  
— Nieważne, to było do przewidzenia — odparł znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. — A co z naszym młodym Malfoyem? Czy nadal sprawia kłopoty?  
— Chwilowo nie — odparł z ulgą Karkowich, wdzięczny za szybką zmianę tematu.  
Voldemort zmarszczył brwi.  
— Chłopak nie jest wtajemniczony w moje plany i tak ma pozostać. — Po chwili dodał z mocą w głosie: — Jeżeli znowu będzie sprawiał kłopoty, to masz się go pozbyć.  
— Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Pan Potter doskonale się nim zajął.  
— Ach, prawda. — Demoniczny uśmiech pojawił się na bladej twarzy czarodzieja. — Obliviate to niezwykle delikatne zaklęcie pamięci — dodał miękko i z niezwykłym uwielbieniem. — Nieumiejętnie rzucone pozostawia ślady w umyśle lub nawet trwale go uszkadza. Do tego potrzeba precyzji i subtelności, której naszemu Złotemu Chłopcu jeszcze brakuje.  
— Jednak ma moc, którą można spożytkować — zauważył wampir i w jego szarych oczach błysnęło na moment złoto.  
— To prawda... — przyznał Voldemort w zamyśleniu. — Rozumiem więc, że wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem?  
— Tak, mój Panie. Dzieciak wydaje się być chętny. Severus jest bardzo przekonujący. Mógłbym rzec, że nawet _za bardzo_.  
— Wiem, że masz wątpliwości, co do jego lojalności i podzielam twoje obawy.  
— A jeżeli Snape nas zdradzi?  
— Wtedy zginie, ale nie wcześniej — odparł niezwykle stanowczo. — Jest mi potrzebny żywy.  
Karkowich uśmiechnął się. Długie palce Czarnego Pana dotknęły jego policzka, jakby w pieszczocie.  
— Nadal się dziwię, że tu jesteś. Minęło tyle lat…  
Szare oczy zmieniły swoją barwę na złotą, a źrenice zwęziły niczym u kota.  
— To przez naszą więź krwi. Bliżej ci do nas, niż do ludzi. Jednak czy nie męczy cię życie na granicy śmierci i wieczności? Nie masz swojego miejsca, a twoja dusza jest rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma światami.  
— Nie, to właśnie czyni mnie niezwyciężonym i nieśmiertelnym. — Coś na kształt gniewu pojawiło się w demonicznej czerwieni jego oczu. — Nie zapominaj się. Zawdzięczasz mi życie. _Crucio!_  
Lodowato wypowiedziane zaklęcie uderzyło z ogromną siłą w wampira i upadł on na posadzkę, zwijając się z bólu. Nawet nie krzyknął. Jedynie cichy jęk wydostał się z jego gardła.  
Po dłuższej chwili, Voldemort cofnął urok. Wiedział, że nie mógł skrzywdzić wampira na tyle, na ile by chciał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że krwiopijca będzie lojalny mu aż do śmierci, nie zdradzi go w żaden sposób. Nawet, gdyby tego chciał. Dług życia był dla wampira czymś świętym.  
— To kara za spóźnienie — odezwał się głosem pozbawionym emocji. — Teraz odejdź.  
Leżący na posadzce mężczyzna skinął głową i przemienił się w małego nietoperza, który został odprowadzony chłodnym spojrzeniem rubinowych oczu.  
  
W Pokoju Wspólnym nie było nikogo. Harry stał przy kominku i wpatrywał się płonący ogień. Czytanie książki i przeszukiwanie notatek pochłonęło go w takim stopniu, że kompletnie zapomniał o kolacji. Widząc, że nie było sensu iść do Wielkiej Sali, postanowił skorzystać z pomocy Zgredka. Skrzat nie zawiódł go i dostarczył talerz wybornych kanapek wraz z ciepłą herbatą o smaku malinowym.  
Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwały Harry'ego dopiero znajome głosy, dochodzące od strony wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
— Hermiono, nie wracajmy już do tego. Przecież to niedorzeczne. Twoje podejrzenia są bezpodstawne.  
— Ron — zirytowała się dziewczyna. — Jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć. Ginny wyraźnie miała symptomy, tak jak teraz Padma.  
— To śmieszne — prychnął rudzielec. — A nawet gdyby nim był, to chyba nie sądzisz, że dyrektor pozwoliłby mu uczyć.  
— Zapomniałeś już o Lupinie?  
— Nie, ale to zupełnie coś innego.  
— Musimy to zgłosić — nalegała dziewczyna, marszcząc brwi.  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz iść z tym do dyrektora?  
— Nadal mi nie wierzysz?  
— Z czym do dyrektora? — odezwał się Harry, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę.  
Dwie pary oczu spojrzały na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.  
— Z niczym ważnym. — Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. — Hermiona ma bujną wyobraźnię.  
— Raczej to ty jesteś ślepy! — warknęła zirytowana, na co chłopak posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.  
— Dlaczego nie byłeś na kolacji, Harry? — zapytał Ron, szybko zmieniając temat. — Przecież się umawialiśmy.  
— Zasiedziałem się nad książkami i straciłem poczucie czasu — odparł z poczuciem winy w głosie. — Zgredek przyniósł mi kanapki.  
— Ostatnio coś sporo przesiadujesz w bibliotece — zauważył rudzielec. — Nawet nie masz dla nas czasu. Nie wspomnę o tym ciągłym znikaniu w nocy. Co ty…  
— Ron! — przerwała mu Hermiona, widząc że Harry lekko pobladł.  
— No dobra, nie czepiam się. To nie moja sprawa — odrzekł, spoglądając na dziewczynę. — Idę spać. A ty, Harry?  
— Przyjdę za chwilę — odparł brunet.  
Rudzielec skinął głową i skierował się na schody prowadzące do dormitorium. Został odprowadzony lekko zirytowanym spojrzeniem orzechowych oczu.  
— Hermiona?  
— On jest naprawdę...  
— ...irytujący? — dopowiedział Harry.  
— Tak — przyznała z westchnieniem i usiadła na kanapie. — Ja czasami naprawdę go nie rozumiem. Dlaczego on nie chce w końcu…  
— ...dorosnąć?  
Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
— No właśnie.  
— Herm, ja naprawdę nie chcę się wtrącać w wasze — zaczął bardzo ostrożnie i niezbyt pewnie — relacje, ale wiesz… on…  
— Nie, Harry — przerwała mu i spojrzała na bruneta ze smutkiem w oczach. — Wiem, co mi chcesz powiedzieć, ale ja potrzebuję to usłyszeć od niego.  
— Znając Rona, to jeszcze trochę na to poczekasz.  
Harry wyszczerzył się i dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.  
— Jeśli mogę być z tobą szczera, to w jednym się z nim zgadzam.  
— To znaczy? — zapytał, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko.  
— Martwimy się o ciebie. Od jakiegoś czasu wydajesz się być nieobecny myślami. — Spojrzała w zielone oczy, w których dostrzegła wahanie. Miała rację. Coś było nie tak. — No dobrze. Teraz powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Nawet nie próbuj twierdzić, że nic, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę. Zbyt dobrze cię znam, Harry.  
Chłopak poprawił nerwowo włosy. Najpierw Snape, a teraz jeszcze Hermiona. Jednak z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrzebował pomocy. Miał coraz mniej czasu. Dlatego czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał powiedzieć jej o swoim planie. Tylko ona mogła mu pomóc, gdyż w poszukiwaniu informacji była niezastąpiona. Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. Po chwili zastanowienia, podjął decyzję.  
— Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, to myślisz o wyssaniu z niego magii, czy tak? — odezwała się, gdy Harry skończył przedstawiać jej swoją teorię.  
— Dokładnie — przytaknął.  
— Zwariowałeś — stwierdziła z wyraźnym przerażeniem. — Czy ty wiesz, o czym mówisz, Harry? Nie da się wyssać z czarodzieja magii. To jest niewykonalne, gdyż nie ma takiego zaklęcia. Magia jest z nami związana, rodzimy się z nią lub nie. Nawet po naszej śmierci jest w nas obecna.  
— Ale jej moc się waha.  
— To prawda. Jednak dzieje się tak do siedemnastego roku życia, gdyż w tym okresie ulega ona kształtowaniu. W późniejszym czasie jej wahania mogą wynikać ze stanu fizycznego czy emocjonalnego osoby, a także od sytuacji, w jakiej się ona aktualnie znajduje.  
— A demony? — zapytał niecierpliwie.  
— To co innego. To nie są istoty materialne — odparła w zamyśleniu. — Nawet mogłabym powiedzieć, że są pewną formą energii. Demony nie tylko pożywiają się mocą, ale także naszymi emocjami: negatywnymi lub pozytywnymi. Oczywiście wyjątek stanowią Dementorzy, gdyż są jak najbardziej materialni.  
— Voldemort nie jest już człowiekiem, Hermiono — odrzekł ponuro Harry. — Wtedy, na cmentarzu... był jedynie formą, która posiadała jego umysł, a raczej wspomnienia. Powstał ponownie z krwi i kości jedynie dzięki czarnej magii.  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
— Nie widzisz tego? — Potarł skronie ze zmęczenia. — Tom Marvolo Riddle umarł dawno temu, pozostawiając jedynie wspomnienie o dawnym sobie w swoim pamiętniku. Zabił go Lord Voldemort, którego on sam stworzył.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
— Harry, przecież mówimy o jednej i tej samej osobie.  
— Tak, wiem, ale to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Przecież nie wszyscy stają się zupełnie kimś innym tylko z powodu nienawiści do swojego pochodzenia czy wydarzeń z dzieciństwa. Gdyby tak było, to już dawno stałbym się seryjnym mordercą.  
— Harry! Nawet tak nie mów — strofowała go dziewczyna. — No dobrze, przyjmijmy, że masz rację i faktycznie nie jest on już człowiekiem. Więc jak zamierzasz pozbawić go mocy?  
— Właśnie nad tym myślałem. Jestem całkiem pewien, że gdybym rzucił na niego zaklęcie zabijające, to by nie zadziałało. — Zmarszczył brwi. — A gdyby nawet, to unicestwiłoby jedynie ciało. Wcześniej czy później znalazłby sposób, aby ponownie je odzyskać. Dlatego potrzebuję zaklęcia, które pozwoli mi pozbawić go magii, a tym samym uniemożliwić mu powrót.  
— Harry, naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłabym ci pomóc — odparła Hermiona po chwili namysłu. — Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie ma takiego zaklęcia. Gdyby było, to nie sadzisz, że Voldemort już dawno by z niego skorzystał?  
Tak, to była słuszna uwaga. Nie pomyślał o tym. Sama myśl posiadania mocy na tyle potężnej, aby odebrać magię innemu czarodziejowi, była wystarczająco przerażająca. Pobladł momentalnie.  
— Jak widzę, zrozumiałeś, co mam na myśli — odparła miękko.  
— Więc tracę tylko czas? — Wstał gwałtownie z fotela i podszedł do kominka. — Nie, to niemożliwe. Musi być jakiś sposób. Wiem, że jest. Jego magia… moja magia… Ty nie rozumiesz.  
— W takim razie wyjaśnij mi — szepnęła, podchodząc do niego. Harry poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatny uścisk jej ręki. — Pozwól mi zrozumieć.  
— Jest we mnie cześć magii, którą nieświadomie mi przekazał. Czuję ją w sobie i w nim za każdym razem, kiedy jesteśmy blisko siebie. Gdy mnie dotknął na cmentarzu… jego magia przepływała przeze mnie. Wyda ci się to dziwne, a raczej przerażające, ale mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy jednością. Mam na myśli, że płynie w nas ta sama krew i magia. To musi być klucz do jego unicestwienia.  
— Nie jesteście tacy sami — zaprotestowała gwałtownie. — Harry, spójrz na mnie. — Zielone oczy spotkały się orzechowymi. — To, co powiedziałeś, to prawda. Dzielisz z nim moc, a teraz i krew. Jednak to tylko tyle, co was łączy. To, co was różni, to czyny. Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?  
— Tak — odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem i przytulił ją. — Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił.  
Hermiona chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i spojrzała na niego bardzo poważnie.  
— Miej do nas trochę więcej zaufania — odparła cicho. Trzy dziewczyny z trzeciego roku weszły do Pokoju Wspólnego i spojrzały w ich kierunku z ciekawością. Jednak po chwili skierowały się do dormitorium, szepcząc o coś cicho. Gdy znowu byli sami, Hermiona dodała pośpiesznie: — Zapomniałabym, mam coś, o co prosiłeś. — Wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielką obrączkę. Mieniła się srebrnym blaskiem. Dziewczyna chwyciła bruneta za prawą rękę i wsunęła mu delikatnie srebrny krążek na serdeczny palec. — To świstoklik. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale w końcu udało się.  
Teraz widziała radość w zielonych oczach Gryfona, które od śmierci Cedrika i Syriusza straciły swój blask. Z jednej strony poczuła ogarniające ją ciepło, a z drugiej wyraźną obawę.  
— Działa? — zapytał Harry, z fascynacją przyglądając się srebrnej ozdobie.  
— Tak, rzuciłam kilka zaklęć testujących. Czekaj. — Chwyciła jego rękę i wskazała na obrączkę swoją różdżką. — _Abscondo.*_ To zaklęcie ukryje go. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie wiedział, że posiadasz świstoklik. Chyba, że ktoś rzuci na ciebie jakieś dość silne zaklęcie ujawnienia.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, gdyż nadal czuł na swoim palcu przyjemny chłód metalu.  
— Jesteś naprawdę najinteligentniejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.  
Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.  
— Aktywujesz słowem "dom".  
— Lepszego bym nie wybrał. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
Dziewczyna również odwzajemniła uśmiech i udała się do dormitorium.  
  
***  
  
Harry sięgnął do zawieszonej na oparciu krzesła torby i wyciągnął z niej rogalika z masą migdałową. Od trzech godzin przeglądał książki, aby napisać wypracowanie na Transmutację i zaczynał być głodny. Spojrzał ukradkiem w stronę Madam Pince, ale ta wydawała się zbyt zajęta nową dostawą książek, które przyszły dużo wcześniej, niż się spodziewała. To znacznie utrudniło jej pilnowanie porządku i utrzymywanie ciszy w wydzielonej części biblioteki, gdzie mieściła się czytelnia. Harry miał wrażenie, że czarownica najchętniej pozbyłaby się uczniów, aby w spokoju oddać się swojej pasji, którą niewątpliwie było przeglądanie i segregowanie nowych tomów.  
W mniej uczęszczanej części biblioteki stało jeszcze około tuzina różnej wielkości pudeł, które czekały na rozpakowanie. Jedno z nich było dokładnie zapieczętowanie magicznymi, nierozerwalnymi taśmami i przewiązane dodatkowo solidnym łańcuchem. Co jakiś czas dało się z niego słyszeć jakieś podejrzane jęki lub krzyki, które przerywały ciszę, zwracając tym samym uwagę uczniów.  
— Mam nadzieję, że ona wreszcie coś zrobi z tym pudłem — wymamrotał rozżalony Ron, który po raz kolejny podskoczył na krześle, gdy tym razem dobiegł go ostry i nieprzyjemny dźwięk, przypominający skrzypienie zardzewiałych zawiasów.  
Harry zachichotał cicho.  
— Podejrzewam, że jego zawartość znajdzie się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych — odparł, zerkając z zainteresowaniem na bibliotekarkę, która z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy wskazała różdżką na solidnie zabezpieczone pudełko. Jasnoniebieska poświata sugerowała, że użyła jednego z zaklęć wyciszających. — Chyba wcześniejsze zaklęcie jakimś cudem zostało przerwane — zauważył z rozbawieniem Harry, zanim wrócił do czytania.  
— I dobrze, że tam wylądują — wymruczał Ron. — One żyją własnym życiem, są niebezpieczne.  
— To tylko książki, Ron.  
— Nie, to nie są książki — sprzeciwił się buntowniczo rudzielec. — Żadna normalna książka nie próbuje ci odgryźć głowy, kiedy starasz się ją otworzyć.  
— Czy aby nie przesadzasz?  
— Już zapomniałeś _‘Potworną księgę potworów’?_  
— Nie była taka zła... No dobra, była — przyznał w końcu Harry, uciekając wzrokiem od piorunującego spojrzenia rudzielca. Sam przecież stracił parę butów i bluzę, zanim Hagrid pokazał im, jak się z nią obchodzić. Nie wspominając już o pamiętniku Toma Riddle'a, o którym wolałby raczej zapomnieć. — Wracajmy do pracy, bo nigdy tego nie skończymy — dodał, szybko zmieniając temat i dostrzegł, że Ron wyraźnie spochmurniał.  
— Nie możemy dokończyć tej Transmutacji jutro?  
— Jutro uczę się Eliksirów, bo mamy test — wymamrotał z wyraźnym bólem w głosie. — Snape wściekł się po tym ostatnim wypadku na zajęciach, kiedy to Smith dodał posiekany korzeń Mangry* do wywaru na regenerację skóry.  
Harry zamyślił się, wracając wspomnieniami do wydarzeń z tych zajęć. Tak, to była naprawdę fatalna lekcja, podczas której Gryffindor, jak zwykle niesłusznie stracił dwadzieścia punktów. Wina tak naprawdę leżała po stronie Smitha. Cała zawartość jego kociołka wyleciała w powietrze i poparzyła najbliżej siedzące osoby. No i w ramach kary, Snape zapowiedział szczegółowy sprawdzian z zastosowania korzenia Mangry w eliksirach o właściwościach leczniczych.  
— No tak, Hermiona coś mi o tym wspominała — westchnął Ron, zamykając książkę. — Nie wiem tylko, czemu była taka zła z tego powodu.  
— Jeżeli do tej pory nie zauważyłeś, to Smith jest jej partnerem na eliksirach i to on zniszczył eliksir. A odkąd Snape przyjął ją na te ponadprogramowe zajęcia, to jest trochę przewrażliwiona. Boi się, że w każdej chwili może ją z nich wyrzucić.  
— To czemu ten stary nietoperz przydzielił jej taką ofermę?  
— Bo ta _oferma_ jest Ślizgonem. Podejrzewam, że Snape chciał, aby ktoś miał go na oku.  
— Więc pociesz się tym, że nie jesteś wcale taki najgorszy z eliksirów. — Na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Do tej pory jeszcze żaden eliksir twojej roboty nie wysadził klasy.  
— Jak na razie — przyznał brunet z niezamierzonym chłodem w swoim głosie. — Jednak to wcale nie poprawia mojej sytuacji. Snape jak był, tak nadal jest dla mnie wredny.  
Harry nadal był zły za to, że profesor wyrzucił go z ich ostatnich wspólnych zajęć. Od tamtego czas widywał Mistrza Eliksirów jedynie na lekcjach w lochach, wspólnych posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali i czasami na korytarzach Hogwartu. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiała się okazja do zamienienia choćby słowa, mężczyzna zwyczajnie 'znikał'.  
Brunet zamknął książkę i wstał od stołu, gdyż nie chciał dalej kontynuować tego tematu.  
— Skończyłeś już? — zainteresował się Ron, zerkając na jego pergamin.  
— Prawie — odparł, odgarniając odruchowo kosmyki włosów, wpadające mu do oczu. — Zostało mi jeszcze jedno zaklęcie.  
Harry skierował się w stronę działu z książkami na temat Transmutacji przeznaczonymi dla szóstego roku. Jednak nie znalazł tam tego, czego szukał. Już miał wyjść zza szeregu równo ustawionych regałów, gdy poczuł chłodne palce, zaciskające się wokół jego nadgarstka. Natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i wstrzymał powietrze, gdy jego zielone oczy spotkały się czarnymi Snape'a.  
— Profesor Sn...  
Harry nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż został przyparty do jednej z drewnianych szafek. Wąskie usta Snape'a zamknęły się na jego własnych, miażdżąc je w gorącym i namiętnym pocałunku. Przez krótką chwilę Gryfon stał bezruchu, jakby w proteście. Jednak Snape nie przerwał pocałunku i Harry, pod dotykiem tych miękkich i spragnionych warg, uległ. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wbijające się w jego plecy twarde półki, które niebezpiecznie zadrżały. Dał się ponieść fali przyjemności, która zaczęła powoli wypełniać jego ciało. Dłonie Snape'a zsunęły się powoli na jego plecy, aby przyciągnąć chłopaka jeszcze bliżej.  
Po chwili Gryfon jęknął cicho.  
— Zaraz po kolacji — odezwał się rozkazującym tonem Snape, drażniąc ciepłym oddechem jego szyję. Chłopak miał przyspieszony i nierówny oddech. Przymknął oczy, czując zsuwające w kierunku jego pasa dłonie. — W moich kwaterach, Potter.  
Pobudzona skóra reagowała na ten stanowczy i pewny dotyk. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wąskie i idealnie wprawne usta pochwyciły ponownie jego rozchylone wargi, aby go uciszyć.  
Nie walczył.  
Poddał się i pozwolił, aby słodki pocałunek pochłonął całą jego uwagę. Palce instynktownie wplotły się w długie, czarne włosy mężczyzny. Przyciągnął go do siebie, desperacko pragnąc zapełnić lukę między ich ciałami. Jęknął ponownie w gorące usta, gdy jego pół nabrzmiała męskość otarła się o udo Snape’a.  
Jednak gdy Harry już na dobre rozsmakował się w odczuwaniu przyjemności, Mistrz Eliksirów niespodziewanie odsunął się, co wywołało w Gryfonie uczucie niedosytu i irytacji.  
— Harry?  
Na dźwięk tego znajomego głosu podskoczył jak oparzony. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł czarny materiał płaszcza, który zniknął między regałami. Gryfon bezwiednie oparł się o biblioteczkę i westchnął z pewną ulgą.  
— Harry!  
Natychmiast jego oczy spotkały się z badawczym spojrzeniem Hermiony.  
— Hermiona... ja... to znaczy, co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Jesteśmy w bibliotece. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to tu zazwyczaj się czyta. — Spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. — Co z tobą? Szukałam cię. Jesteś rozpalony — dodała zaniepokojona.  
— Jestem… trochę przemęczony — odparł, unikając uważnego spojrzenia dziewczyny. — Spędziłem z Ronem ponad trzy godziny nad książkami, zanim się zjawiłaś.  
— Powinieneś trochę odpocząć — stwierdziła z troską.  
— Pewnie masz rację, ale najpierw muszę skończyć ten nieszczęsny referat na Transmutację.  
— Pomogę ci z nim — odparła po chwili namysłu. — Teraz chodź, zaraz będzie kolacja.  
Harry przytaknął i ruszył za dziewczyną. Zanim jednak wyszedł zza regałów z książkami, obejrzał się jeszcze w stronę, gdzie wcześniej mignęła mu szata Snape'a. Jednak nie dostrzegł tam Mistrza Eliksirów. Gryfon westchnął z irytacją. Ten gorący i namiętny pocałunek pozostawił w nim uczucie frustracji i niedosytu. Nadal miał na ustach jego smak.  
  
Sterta pergaminów zsunęła się z blatu biurka, trącona przypadkiem dłonią.  
— Miałeś być zaraz po kolacji, Potter — warknął Snape, gdy Harry przerwał namiętny pocałunek i zsunął się wargami na szyję mężczyzny. — Twoja punktualność jak zwykle pozostawia wiele do życzenia.  
— Wynikły małe... komplikacje — wymruczał chłopak w przerwach lekkich uszczypnięć zębami. — Zawsze …może dać mi pan... szlaban, profesorze.  
— Zapewniam, że przemknęło mi to przez myśl, Potter. — Snape wstrzymał powietrze, gdy drobne dłonie wsunęły się pod poły jego szaty. Mężczyzna poczuł jak wilgotne wargi, które muskały jego skórę na mostku, układają się w delikatny uśmiech. — Wiesz, czasami twoja bezczelność naprawdę przechodzi wszelkie granice.  
— Tylko czasami? — wymruczał Gryfon z rozbawieniem.  
Mistrz Eliksirów gwałtownie wsunął palce w rozmierzwione włosy i podciągnął głowę chłopaka, aby wbić się wargami w te grzeszne usta, które rozpaliły jego pożądanie. Harry z zadowoleniem pogłębił zaborczy pocałunek, a uporawszy się przy tym z rzędem irytująco małych guzików od szaty Snape'a, palcami zaczął torować sobie drogę do paska spodni, drażniąc lekkim dotykiem napiętą skórę brzucha. Po chwili zsunął dłoń z pasa w kierunku uda, a następnie krocza mężczyzny, zatrzymując się na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach. O bogowie, jaki twardy, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Nagle, ku niezadowoleniu Snape'a, Harry przerwał pocałunek, uwalniając ostrożnie członek mężczyzny ze zdecydowanie ciasnych już spodni. Jego dłoń przesunęła się po całej długości erekcji w przyjemnej pieszczocie. Był taki twardy i gotowy. Harry na samą tą myśl czuł, jak podniecenie zaczyna ogarniać jego własne ciało, a krew przyspiesza w żyłach. Przyklęknął i delikatnie dotknął erekcji językiem, pieszcząc ją delikatnie subtelnymi ruchami. Jednak pragnął więcej, chciał pochłonąć mężczyznę i skosztować go całkowicie, w pełni. Zamknął oczy i wziął go w usta.  
Usłyszał cichy jęk i poczuł, jak palce wplatają się w jego włosy. Uśmiechał się do siebie, a następnie zatopił w przyjemności kosztowania. Poruszał się w dół i w górę, starając się utrzymać równe tempo, ale gdy dłonie Snape'a niecierpliwie zaczęły napierać, aby wziął członek głębiej w usta, Harry nie zaprotestował. Wsunął go tak daleko, jak tylko potrafił, a wolnymi dłońmi gładził uda mężczyzny. Gdy zaczął delikatnie i ostrożnie ssać, Mistrz Eliksirów szarpnął się desperacko, wyginając biodra w kierunku ust Gryfona.  
— Mocniej — wydyszał Snape z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem w głosie. — Doskonale… — dodał, gdy chłopak zastosował się do jego rozkazu i zaczął ssać silniej, dodatkowo pieszcząc dłońmi jego jądra, lekko je uciskając.  
Palce Harry'ego wsunęły się między jego pośladki i podrażniły wrażliwą skórę. Nagły i niekontrolowany dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem mężczyzny, a Gryfon poczuł to w drżeniu męskości, którą pieścił językiem.  
Mistrz Eliksirów był coraz bliżej spełnienia i Harry to wiedział. Wziął go głębiej w usta i zaczął ssać mocniej, zatracając się zupełnie w dawaniu rozkoszy.  
Nie trwało to długo, gdyż już po chwili Snape doszedł w niemym orgazmie. Chłopak wręcz zamruczał z przyjemności, kosztując go i nadal pieszcząc językiem. Sprawianie komuś przyjemności było o wiele lepsze, niż samemu jej doświadczanie i zdecydowanie pobudzające wszystkie zmysły.  
Podniósł zielony i lekko zamglony wzrok.  
Mistrz Eliksirów miał zamknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone wargi. Jego oddech był nierówny i przyspieszony. Chłopak przyglądał mu się z samozadowoleniem i fascynacją. Jedyny moment, kiedy ten chłodny mężczyzna nie potrafił ukryć swoich emocji. Chwila, podczas której miał wrażenie, że ich magia nawzajem się przenika i stanowią jedność.  
Harry pocałował mężczyznę. Usta rozchyliły się i pozwoliły Gryfonowi na głęboki pocałunek. Jednak nie trwał on zbyt długo, gdyż został przerwany i nauczyciel spojrzał głodnymi oczami na chłopaka.  
Harry jęknął wyraźne zawiedziony i jednocześnie pobudzony.  
Na twarzy profesora zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek. Mężczyzna przyciągnął bruneta do siebie, a następnie wsunął swoją dłoń w jego spodnie. Długie palce pewnie objęły nabrzmiały członek. Zielone oczy zaiskrzyły pożądaniem i bólem. Chłopak pragnął spełnienia i był podniecony do granic wytrzymałości. Snape doskonale o tym wiedział.  
— Chyba trzeba się tym zająć — wymruczał mu do ucha, zaciskając delikatnie dłoń na przyjemnie ciepłej twardości. Harry wstrzymał oddech. — To będzie długa noc i nie okażę ci litości. _Sypialnia._  
Ostatni wyraz zabrzmiał jak rozkaz.  
Harry bez słowa skinął głową i skierował się we wskazanym kierunku.  
Snape pochylił się, podniósł książki i pergaminy z podłogi, aby ponownie położyć je na biurku. Machnął różdżką i światła w pomieszczeniu przygasły. Następnie wyszeptał kilka zaklęć blokujących drzwi. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który stał oparty o futrynę drzwi i odpinał koszulę. Jego palce niespiesznie przesuwały się w dół, wzdłuż guzików. Szmaragdowe oczy, pozbawione okularów lśniły w blasku płomieni w kominku. Gryfon zwilżył delikatnie usta i uśmiechnął się prowokująco.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy, które znacznie pociemniały i skierował się do swojej sypialni, ściągając powoli długą szatę.  
  
W ciemnym korytarzu rozbłysło jasne światło.  
— Na Merlina, co ty wyprawiasz z tą różdżką, Ron? — zirytowała się dziewczyna. — Trzymaj ją prosto. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego dałam się na to namówić.  
— Bo martwisz się o niego tak samo jak ja — odparł rudzielec. Po chwili dodał z nutą pretensji w głosie: — Harry znowu zniknął, nic mi nie mówiąc.  
— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ma jakiś powód?  
— Niby jaki? — prychnął z rozdrażnieniem Ron. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie powinniśmy mieć przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. W każdym razie, tym razem zapomniał zabrać ze sobą mapy, więc możemy sprawdzić, co się dzieje. — Chłopak wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu. — To dla jego dobra, Herm.  
Dziewczyna jedynie westchnęła z rezygnacją i spojrzała ponownie na pożółkły pergamin, a następnie zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Znalazłam go… — zawahała się. — Dziwne… według mapy jest w lochach, a dokładnie w komnatach… Snape'a? — Jej orzechowe oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.  
Ron spojrzał na pergamin.  
— Co do…!? — zaczął nazbyt głośno i Hermiona została zmuszona zatkać mu ręką usta, aby go skutecznie uciszyć.  
— Oszalałeś, ktoś może nas usłyszeć — wysyczała, rozglądając się niespokojnie po ciemnym korytarzu. Jednak nikogo nie było. Jedynie postać z portretu, który znajdował się tuż za nimi, uniosła zaspane powieki.  
— Nawet w nocy nie ma spokoju — odezwał się sennym głosem stary czarodziej, posyłając im gniewne spojrzenie. — To nie pora na schadzki, jesteście jeszcze za młodzi. Za moich czasów takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne.  
Hermiona spojrzała przepraszająco na mężczyznę z obrazu i szarpnęła ramię Rona, ciągnąc go w kierunku schodów, prowadzących w głąb lochów.  
— Mało brakowało — wymamrotał rudzielec, opierając się z ulgą o chłodną ścianę.  
— _Koniec psot_ — wyszeptała dziewczyna, wskazując różdżką na mapę.  
— Jak myślisz, co Harry może robić o tej porze w _prywatnych_ komnatach Snape'a? — odezwał się po chwili całkowicie zdezorientowany Ron.  
Zanim jednak Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, od strony jednego z korytarzy mignęło jasne światło.  
— Co to było? — odezwała się cicho i ruszyła do przodku. Jednak została natychmiast pochwycona za rękę przez Rona.  
— Hermiona...  
— Powinniśmy to sprawdzić — odparła, a widząc wahanie w niebieskich oczach rudzielca, dodała: — Jak chcesz, to możesz tu poczekać.  
Chłopak wywrócił oczami i ruszył za dziewczyną. Szli w zupełniej ciszy wzdłuż ściany.  
— Tam są uchylone drzwi — wyszeptał Ron, wskazując na pomieszczenie, w którym mieściła się stara, nieużywana od bardzo dawna zbrojownia. — Ktoś tam chyba jest. Powinniśmy wracać. Herm, to naprawdę zły pomysł — dodał, gdy dziewczyna nie zważając na jego słowa, ruszyła przed siebie.  
Uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi i weszła do środka. W komnacie nie było nikogo. Jedynie pochodnie jarzyły się słabym światłem. Wszystko wydawało się być w należytym porządku. Z ulgą odwróciła się, aby wyjść i nagle zamarła, jakby wrosła w ziemię. W kącie, tuż przy zbroi stała wysoka postać w kapturze, trzymając przed sobą ucznia, ubranego w szatę Slytherinu. Chłopak mógł być na trzecim lub najwyżej czwartym roku. Stał nieruchomo ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni, a na jego szyi były widniały ślady krwi. Hermiona podniosła przestraszony wzrok, spotykając się ze złotymi źrenicami, które wpatrywały się w nią z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.  
  
Harry ostrożnie wysunął się spod ciepłej kołdry. Spojrzał jeszcze na śpiącego tuż obok niego mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Twarz Snape'a była odprężona i spokojna. Lubił na niego patrzeć, gdy ten nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Jednak niezwykle rzadko miał ku temu okazję, gdyż Snape przeważnie pierwszy się budził, pozbawiając go tej przyjemności.  
Nagle czarne oczy otworzyły się i rysy twarzy mężczyzny stężały, przyjmując tak znajomą dla większości osób maskę chłodu i opanowania. Harry, podczas tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy mógł przynajmniej przez chwilę obserwować śpiącego Snape'a, zastanawiał się, na ile ten mężczyzna potrafił kontrolować tę umiejętność przybierania masek. Krótki czas, który z nim spędził, nauczył go, że były one jedynie formą pewnej obrony, muru, który miał oddzielić Mistrza Eliksirów od innych ludzi, od świata. Muru zbyt idealnego i solidnego, aby można go ot tak zburzyć bez żadnych konsekwencji. Harry chciał go zniszczyć, aby w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do tego zimnego i zamkniętego serca. Jednak z drugiej strony bał się tego, co może znaleźć po tej drugiej, zupełnie obcej mu stronie, której już raz doświadczył. Dlatego teraz o wiele bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był jeszcze gotowy na poznanie prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a.  
— Muszę wracać — odparł miękko i wstał z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy, które leżały w nieładzie na podłodze.  
Snape nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową, przyglądając się jak chłopak ubiera swoje szaty. Harry lekko zarumienił się pod wpływem tego niesamowicie przeszywającego spojrzenia, które zdawało się uważnie śledzić każdy jego ruch. Założył leżące na stoliku nocnym okulary i po chwili zastanowienia podszedł do mężczyzny, aby usiąść na brzegu łóżku.  
— Chciałem przeprosić — odezwał się z wahaniem i, widząc na twarzy swojego profesora zmieszanie, dodał znacznie pewniej: — Za ostatnie nasze zajęcia. Miał pan rację. Powinienem bardziej się przyłożyć do tych lekcji. Przepraszam, nie byłem zupełnie sobą. Po prostu jestem przemęczony tą całą sytuacją i…  
— Przeprosiny przyjęte, Potter — odparł prawie łagodnie mężczyzna. Wsunął swoje palce w rozmierzwione włosy Harry'ego, aby przyciągnąć go do namiętnego pocałunku, który ku rozczarowaniu chłopca skończył się tak szybko jak się zaczął.  
Gryfon niechętnie wstał i, życząc dobrej nocy, wyszedł z komnat Snape'a.  
Na zewnątrz korytarze tonęły w ciemności. Jedynie w pobliżu schodów dla bezpieczeństwa były umieszczone pochodnie, które jarzyły się słabym światłem. Harry, ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką, zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie swojej szaty w poszukiwaniu mapy. Jęknął po chwili z rezygnacją, zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież w pośpiechu zapomniał i zostawił ją w dormitorium. Teraz pozostało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie natknie się na żadnego nauczyciela patrolującego korytarze. Z drugiej jednak strony znał wystarczająco dobrze korytarze zamku, aby w razie konieczności móc się w którymś z nich ukryć. Ruszył więc przed siebie, rozglądając się uważnie. Jednak nikogo nie było. Zamek był uśpiony i tylko postacie na portretach czasami pochrapywały, przerywając ciszę.  
Był już niedaleko wyjścia z lochów, gdy nagle skręcił w jeden z zaułków i niespodziewanie został pchnięty z ogromną siłą do tyłu. Poczuł, że ląduje twardo na ziemi przygnieciony przez coś ciężkiego. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Syknął z bólu, gdy to coś poruszyło się gwałtownie na nim, chcąc najwyraźniej wstać. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą przerażone spojrzenie drobnego chłopca ubranego w barwy Slytherinu.  
Harry przeklął w duchu, że musiał wpaść akurat na Ślizgona.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał, widząc nienaturalnie pobladłą twarz chłopca. Ten nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. Gryfon delikatnie wysunął się spod drobnego ciała, które teraz wyraźnie dygotało. — Pytałem, czy nic ci nie jest? — powtórzył brunet z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.  
Nagle jakby chłopak otrząsnął się z transu i chwycił go kurczowo za brzeg szaty.  
— T-tam… tam jest… — zamilkł, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami i wskazując drżącą ręką w kierunku korytarza skąd nadbiegł.  
— Natychmiast się uspokój! — Harry już odrobinę wyprowadzony z równowagi chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzał w piwne oczy, które nadal uciekały w kierunku ciemnego korytarza. Teraz już wiedział, że coś było nie tak i jego serce zabiło z niepokojem. — Na Merlina, patrz na mnie i powiedz mi, co się stało.  
— Wampir — padła niespodziewanie odpowiedź.  
— Wampir? — powtórzył Harry znacznie ciszej, jakby chciał się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że czuje coś lepkiego pod palcami lewej ręki, która spoczywała na szyi Ślizgona. Serce w nim na chwilę zamarło, gdy spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która była splamiona krwią. Następnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ciętej ranie, znajdującej się niewiele ponad obojczykiem. Harry wstał gwałtownie, chwytając chłopca za ramię i podnosząc go do pionu. — Jest tam ktoś jeszcze?  
— Hermiona Granger… i Ron Weasley, w starej zbrojowni — wydukał na wdechu. — Kazali mi uciekać — dodał, dochodząc do siebie, gdyż jego pobladła twarz zaczęła już nabierać znacznie żywszego koloru.  
W przeciwieństwie do Ślizgona, Harry momentalnie pobladł.  
— Idź _natychmiast_ po profesora Snape'a — rozkazał władczo Gryfon. — Zrozumiałeś?  
Chłopak skinął głową i puścił się biegiem w dół schodami, w kierunku prywatnych komnat swojego Opiekuna Domu.  
Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i pędem ruszył w ciemny korytarz. Do starej zbrojowni trafił prawie natychmiast, gdyż był tam już nieraz podczas swoich nocnych wędrówek. Wpadł do komnaty i bez chwili zwłoki rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu na myśl.  
— _Expelliarmus!_  
Zaklęcie rozbrajające trafiło w zaskoczonego mężczyznę, który szarpał się z Hermioną. Wampir został odrzucony w przeciwległy kąt i uderzył z ogromną siłą o szafę, która zwaliła się na niego, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu.  
— Harry! —krzyknęła dziewczyna, rzucając mu się na szyję, przez co o mało nie stracił równowagi. Natychmiast objął ją mocno, czując jak ta drży na całym ciele. Po chwili Hermiona rozszlochała się na dobre. — To Karkowich! On jest wampirem… Mówiłam Ronowi, ale on nie chciał mnie słuchać. Miałam rację. Och, Harry, Ron… chciał mnie ratować…  
Dopiero teraz brunet dostrzegł leżącego na ziemi Rona i wstrzymał na moment oddech, gdy dostrzegł na jego kredowobiałej szyi wyraźne ślady po kłach. Z ran sączyła się jeszcze świeża krew.  
Nagle coś rozbłysło i Harry instynktownie odepchnął od siebie roztrzęsioną dziewczynę, która straciła równowagę i wpadła w stertę rozrzuconych pudeł. Zaklęcie oszałamiające uderzyło w framugę drzwi i rozprysło się w postaci czerwonych iskier. Harry natychmiast wskazał różdżką w kierunku wampira, który teraz stał kilka kroków przed nim. Jego lśniące złotem oczy, wpatrywały się w niego niezwykle intensywnie.  
— Pan Potter, muszę przyznać, że twoja obecność nieco komplikuje nasze plany — odparł niezwykle miękko i w sposób prawie uwodzicielski. — Rzekłbym, że nawet bardzo komplikuje. Więc… skoro i tak prawda wyszła na jaw, to szkoda nie skorzystać z okazji. Prawda, _Harry?_  
Wampir uniósł kąciki ust, ukazując długie i ostre kły.  
Oddech Gryfona znacznie przyspieszył. Jednak nie potrafił się poruszyć ani otworzyć ust, aby wykrzyczeć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie obronne. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od wpatrujących się w niego złotych oczu, nie mógł nawet mrugnąć. Coś go powstrzymywało, to coś zawartego w tym niezwykle melodyjnie brzmiącym głosie i magnetycznym spojrzeniu, w którym zaczynał pomału tonąć. Chciał to za wszelką cenę powstrzymać, walczyć z tym obezwładniającym uczuciem, ale jego ciało i umysł ogarnęła niemoc.  
— Ach, nadal przeciwstawiasz się mojej mocy? Niepotrzebnie — rozległ się ponownie hipnotyzujący głos. — Choć prawdę mówiąc tego się po tobie spodziewałem. Jesteś potężny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Harry. Jednak nie na tyle, aby mi się oprzeć.  
— _Drętwota!_ — rozległ się niespodziewanie dziewczęcy głos i rozbłysło czerwone światło.  
Wampir został zmuszony do przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego z chłopcem, aby móc niewerbalnie odbić zaklęcie w kierunku Hermiony, która upadła bezwładnie na podłogę.  
— _Luminis*_ — wykrzyknął nagle Harry, z trudem odzyskując niewielką kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i trzeźwość umysłu.  
Pomieszczenie wypełniło jasne światło. Nagle chłopak poczuł zaciskającą się dłoń wokół swojej szyi i syknął z bólu, gdy został brutalnie przygwożdżony do ściany. Wampir wyszarpnął mu różdżkę z ręki i odrzucił na bok.  
— Jak widzę wiesz co nieco o obronie.  
Tym razem ten głos nie był już tak kuszący i uwodzicielski. Został pozbawiony swojej mocy. Jednak Harry wiedział, że w każdej chwili może ją ponownie odzyskać, a wtedy nie będzie już w stanie nic zrobić, aby powstrzymać Karkowicha. Zaczęła ogarniać go prawdziwa panika, gdyż hipnoza nadal miała nad nim częściową władzę.  
— Odpieprz się, ty cholerny sukinsynu! — warknął wściekle Harry, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Nagły dreszcz wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem, gdy wilgotny język dotknął jego skóry. — Przestań…  
— Strach… pożądanie… gniew… Jest w tobie tyle gniewu… — wymruczał mu do ucha wampir, muskając je swoimi wargami. — Twoja krew jest tak kusząca… pełna mocy...  
Harry zamknął oczy, czując się jak zwierzyna schwytana w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Jego dłoń przesuwała się desperacko po ścianie i musnęła coś metalowego, zimnego w dotyku. Zbierając w sobie całą moc, aby pokonać resztki hipnotycznej bezsilności, chwycił metalowy przedmiot i z całej siły pchnął go prosto w serce wampira. Ten krzyknął i spojrzał na chłopca z zaskoczeniem w złotych oczach, które po chwili stały się szare. Harry stał w bezruchu, jakby zamarł. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Trzymał w nich miecz, którego ostrze utkwiło w piersi wampira. Krew powoli spływała po srebrnym, gładkim ostrzu. Zabarwiła czerwienią zdobioną rękojeść, jaki i jego dłonie. Na desperacko zaciśniętych palcach czuł ciepłą i lepką ciecz.  
Karkowich wycofał się chwiejnie i osunął na ziemię.  
— Harry… — rozległ się znajomy głos.  
Gryfon spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał dyrektor.  
— Wiedziałeś — odparł chłopak niezwykle zimnym tonem, a widząc, że starszy czarodziej nie zaprzecza, dodał z mocą: — I nie zrobiłeś nic, aby temu zapobiec.  
— Harry, odłóż to. — Głos Dumbledore'a stał się stanowczy, nieznoszący sprzeciwu. — Odłóż zanim zrobisz coś, czego później mógłbyś żałować.  
— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! — krzyknął z furią, kierując zakrwawione ostrze na Dumbledore'a.  
Natychmiast srebrny metal rozbłysnął. Dyrektor został pchnięty w kierunku naprzeciwległej ściany i unieruchomiony. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z gniewem, nienawiścią i rozpaczą. Zielone i szklące się od łez oczy były przepełnione pustką i chłodem. _Cholerny drań_ , pomyślał ze złością, widząc, że stary czarodziej nie zamierza mu się przeciwstawić, czy przełamać zaklęcia, które krępowało jego ruchy. Jedynie jasnoniebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z tym przeklętym spokojem, opanowaniem i… Harry wstrzymał powietrze. Bezsilność. Tak, one były przepełnione bezsilnością i zmęczeniem. Miecz w jego ręce zadrżał. Czy to była litość? A może zwykłe współczucie dla tego starca? Dlaczego czuł się teraz taki zagubiony, samotny… Te emocje… One zaczęły się w nim burzyć i miał świadomość, że traci nad nimi kontrolę. Hipnotyczne działanie zaklęcia ustało i teraz czuł, że jego magia została uwolniona nazbyt gwałtownie… to był wstrzymywany gniew.  
Znajomy szelest szaty… słodki zapach wanilii...  
Zielone oczy Gryfona natychmiast powędrowały w kierunku drzwi.  
— Profesor Snape — wyszeptał chłopak i poczuł jak jego magia wyraźnie słabnie. Dumbledore został uwolniony z więzów i gdyby nie pomoc Mistrza Eliksirów, to upadłby na posadzkę.  
Harry spojrzał na martwego wampira leżącego u jego stóp. Podszedł do mężczyzny i bez chwili wahania podwinął mu lewy rękaw. Mroczny Znak był nadal — choć bardzo słabo — widoczny. W tym ciele tliło się życie. _Wieczne życie_ , pomyślał z obrzydzeniem. Podniósł swoją różdżkę, która leżała kilka kroków od wampira, i schował ją do kieszeni szaty. Następnie wstał i spojrzał z nienawiścią na Karkowicha. Z zamkniętymi oczami i spokojnym wyrazem twarzy sprawiał on wrażenie pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Teraz musiał zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą zapamiętał z zajęć z trzeciego roku. Uniósł miecz, srebrne ostrze jedynie błysnęło w powietrzu i opadło bezgłośnie, oddzielając głowę od tułowia.  
— Co tu się tu dzieję? — rozległ się wzburzony głos profesor McGonagall, która wbiegła do komnaty. — Pan Potter?  
Zaskoczone spojrzenie nauczycielki przeniosło się z chłopaka na lekko bladego Albusa i wyraźnie wściekłego Severusa. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła parę Gryfonów leżących na posadzce, a niecałe cztery metry dalej martwego Karkowicha. Jej twarz natychmiast pobladła.  
W tym samym momencie do sali wpadł Filch, trzymając w ręce lampkę oliwną i mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa.  
— Argusie, natychmiast wezwij tu Poppy! — rozkazała drżącym głosem zaskoczonemu woźnemu, zaś sama przyklękła przy dwójce swoich uczniów. Pochyliła się nad Ronem i wyszeptała zaklęcie tamujące krwotok. Krew przestała płynąć i na kredowo białej szyi rudzielca pozostał jedynie wyraźnie widoczny ślad po ukąszeniu wampira. — Na Merlina, co tu się stało?  
Spojrzenie McGonagall zatrzymało się na Harrym, jednak chłopak tylko potrząsał przecząco głową. Miecz wysunął się z jego dłoni i upadł z brzdękiem na kamienną posadzkę. Gryfon bez słowa wybiegł z komnaty, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przystanął dopiero przy jednej z łazienek Prefektów. Powiedział niecierpliwie hasło i wszedł do środka. Drżącymi rękami odkręcił kran i chłodna woda obmyła jego splamione krwią dłonie. Czerwony strumień spłynął po jasnym marmurze i ten widok przyprawił go o mdłości. Zabił… Odebrał życie człowiekowi. To uczucie… przeszywający ból i zarazem wypełniająca jego umysł satysfakcja.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Wcześniejsze napięcie i adrenalina opuściła jego ciało i teraz musiał się uchwycić brzegu umywalki, aby nie osunąć się na twardą posadzkę. Jego oddech ustabilizował się, ale nadal był głęboki, jakby brakowało mu tchu.  
— Świetna robota, Harry — rozległ się znajomy, dziewczęcy głos, który sprawił, że chłopak automatycznie zacisnął palce na chłodnym kamieniu.  
— Zabiłem człowieka — wysyczał z wyraźnym gniewem, nie odwracając się, gdyż doskonale wiedział, kto za nim stał. — I wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to świetna robota?  
— Niepotrzebnie się unosisz, Harry — odparła urażona Julie i tym razem Gryfon spojrzał za siebie, aby spotkać się z szafirowymi oczami dziewczyny.  
— Tam leżą moi przyjaciele!  
— Będą żyć, możesz mi wierzyć. Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o nich, prawda? — zapytała z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając usta w cienka linię. — Nie zapominaj, że czuję twoje emocje, Harry. Naprawdę nie ma sensu obwiniać się za coś, co musiałeś zrobić. A że dodatkowo sprawiło ci to satysfakcję…  
— Zamknij się! — warknął gniewnie. — Natychmiast się zamknij! Ty nic nie rozumiesz. To, co zrobiłem…  
— Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj — przerwała mu ostrzegawczym tonem i Gryfon spojrzał na nią z irytacją wypisaną na pobladłej twarzy. — Nie uciekniesz od przeznaczenia. Dysponujesz potężną mocą i wiesz jak ją użyć, prawda? Musisz tylko nadać kierunek jej przepływu, ale to już zrozumiałeś. — Uśmiechnęła się demonicznie i jej szafirowe oczy rozbłysły czymś bliżej nieokreślonym, w pewnym sensie przerażającym. — Nadszedł czas, Harry, a zemsta jest naprawdę słodka. Przestań się dłużej opierać i pozwól się temu uczuciu kierować.  
Po tych słowach rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i Harry pozostał sam. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał rozgonić niespokojne myśli, które kłębiły się w jego głowie. Wiedział, o czym mówiła. Nadszedł czas, aby wypełniła się ta cholerna przepowiednia. Im wcześniej to nastąpi, tym lepiej. Czy był na to przygotowany? Nie. I z pewnością nigdy nie będzie. Wiedział natomiast jedno: nienawidził Voldemorta z całego serca i pragnął zakończyć to raz na zawsze, choćby za cenę własnej duszy.  
Spojrzał w lustro.  
Zielone oczy chłopca z odbicia były pozbawione emocji. Sprawiały wrażenie pustych, zimnych.  
— I żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje — wyszeptał do siebie. — Tak, najwyższy czas, aby jeden z nas zginął.  
Na jego bladych ustach pojawił się lekki, ale wymuszony uśmiech. Wiedział, co należało zrobić. Wprawdzie teraz sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała, ale zawsze pozostawał plan awaryjny. Zazwyczaj najpierw robił, a później myślał. Więc dlaczego nie miałby tak zrobić i tym razem?

Snape nie wiedział czy był bardziej wściekły, czy przerażony. Jedyne, o czym mógł teraz myśleć, to Potter. W momencie, gdy otworzył drzwi od swoich komnat i zobaczył roztrzęsionego trzecioklasistę należącego do jego Domu, już wiedział. Wystarczyło jedno przelotne spojrzenie na szyję chłopca. W chaotycznych i niejasnych wyjaśnieniach dziecka pojawiły się nazwiska: Granger, Weasley i Potter. To ostatnie sprawiło, że kolana się pod nim ugięły. _Tak_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _to naprawdę musi być jakieś pieprzone fatum._ Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru wraz ze swoją świtą kolejny raz wpakował się w poważne kłopoty. Tylko, że tym razem dotyczyły one nie tylko jego.  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Sytuacja naprawdę nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Cały plan szlag trafił. Chłopak musiał zniknąć. Najlepiej, gdyby dyrektor natychmiast wysłał go gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce, o ile takie istniało. Jednak najpierw musiał znaleźć dzieciaka, a to nie było takie proste. Dwie godziny poświęcił na przeszukanie zamku. Jednak po Potterze nie było śladu.  
— Cholera — zaklął cicho, kierując się do swoich lochów. Bieganie po całej szkole nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a pomoc duchów także na nic się zdała. — Przecież nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu — wymamrotał do siebie z irytacją.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wąskim korytarzem skierował się do swoich kwater. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał skontaktować się Albusem, a czas działał jedynie na ich niekorzyść. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co się stanie, gdy Czarny Pan o wszystkim się dowie. Sama świadomość gniewu mrocznego czarodzieja mroziła krew w jego żyłach. Podszedł do ściany i niecierpliwie wyszeptał hasło do swoich kwater. Natychmiast pojawiły się drzwi. Otworzył je i wszedł do komnaty.  
Znieruchomiał.  
W fotelu siedział Potter. Na ten widok poczuł, jak jego serce przepełniła ulga. Jednak tylko na chwilę, gdyż to uczucie zostało zastąpione gniewem, który nagle w nim zapłonął.  
— Potter, co ty, na Merlina, sobie wyobrażasz? Przeszukałem cały zamek. Nie możesz tak po prostu… — Zanim skończył został pchnięty z dość dużą siłą na ścianę i jego ręce zostały unieruchomione zaklęciem wiążącym. Czarne źrenice Snape'a spojrzały na Gryfona z gniewem i zaskoczeniem równocześnie. — Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? — warknął, gdy chłopak powoli wstał z fotela i przybliżył się do niego.  
Harry oparł dłoń o ścianę i nachylił się w kierunku twarzy mężczyzny. Snape, czy tego chciał, czy nie, wstrzymał oddech. W zielonych oczach dostrzegł chłód i niepokojący spokój.  
— Nie mam ochoty być dłużej pionkiem w tej wojnie. Zamierzam to zakończyć. Zabierzesz mnie do Voldemorta. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Chcesz, abym cię zabrał do Czarnego Pana?  
— Tak.  
— Oszalałeś?! Nie zrobię tego, to samobójstwo!  
— Jeżeli _pan_ mi nie pomoże, to znajdę inny sposób, aby się do niego dostać.  
— Potter... — Snape zawahał się i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. — Nawet, jeżeli bym się zgodził na ten niedorzeczny pomysł, to nie wiem, gdzie przebywa. Musi mnie wezwać — dodał lodowato, ale w jego głosie dosłyszalna była nuta frustracji.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu i po chwili się uśmiechnął.  
— To nie problem. Zostaw to mnie.  
— Co zamierzasz?  
— Myślę, że Voldemorta nie ucieszy wiadomość o śmierci Karkowicha.  
— Chyba nie chcesz... — W jego czarnych oczach pojawił się gniew, gdy zrozumiał, co chłopak zamierzał zrobić. — Nie po to uczyłem cię Oklumencji, abyś teraz otwierał przed nim swój umysł!  
— Pokażę mu tylko tyle, ile muszę.  
— Potter, na Merlina, to najmroczniejszy czarodziej naszych czasów. Jak zamierzasz go pokonać? Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy. On jest _nieśmiertelny._  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Ale był _człowiekiem._  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Pomoże mi _pan_ , profesorze?  
— Jak dyrektor się dowie…  
— Nie dowie się — wysyczał chłopak z gniewem, a jego oczy nabrały intensywnie zielonej barwy. Nie chciał słyszeć o dyrektorze i nie obchodziło go zdane tego starego czarodzieja.  
Snape zadrżał i zrobiło mu się gorąco. Chłopak dysponował potężną mocą, miał władzę.  
— Potter — odezwał się niepewnie, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od szmaragdowych oczu.  
— Dumbledore się nie dowie. — Chłopak nachylił się do jego ucha i wyszeptał bardzo cichym i chłodnym głosem, który wywołał ciarki na skórze mężczyzny. — Powiesz mu tylko tyle, ile będzie konieczne. Nie więcej i nie mniej. Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył i serce zaczęło się tłuc w jego piersi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi tak blisko. Ich ciała prawie się stykały i Gryfon poczuł na swoim biodrze erekcję mężczyzny. _Taki twardy_ , pomyślał z lekkim oszołomieniem i instynktownie przylgnął do Snape'a, aby otrzeć się o nabrzmiałą wypukłość. Podniecenie rozlało się w jego własnym ciele, zastępując wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie. _Jest tak blisko…_ Spojrzał na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, która była bez wyrazu, zupełnie pozbawiona emocji. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, a usta lekko rozchylone w przyspieszonym oddechu. Harry dotknął palcami jego wąskich warg i zsunął dłoń na blady policzek, obdarzając go delikatną pieszczotą. Myśli płynęły przez niego niczym fala powodziowa. _Jest mój…_ Tak bardzo pragnął posiąść mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Skrępowanego, uległo i zdanego na jego łaskę. Zatopić się w jego wnętrzu. Czuł, że miał nad nim władzę.  
Harry zwilżył wargi.  
Mistrz Eliksirów nagle otworzył oczy, które spotkały się z płonącym z pożądania i obłędu zielonym spojrzeniem chłopca. To, co Harry ujrzał na twarzy mężczyzny natychmiast otrzeźwiło jego umysł. W czarnych, bezdennych tunelach dostrzegł żar. Płonęły one ogniem nienawiści, podziwu zmieszanego ze strachem, pożądania i bezgranicznego oddania.  
Widział już to spojrzenie. Tamtego dnia w Ministerstwie Magii. Bellatrix Lestrange, jej oczy wyrażały dokładnie to samo, gdy mówiła o potędze Voldemorta.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech i cofnął się odruchowo, czując jak jego świat nagle staje na głowie. To nie miało tak być. Jego serce ogarnęło przerażenie. Zagubił się gdzieś we własnych emocjach, pragnieniach i nie wiedział jak do tego doszło. _To nasze świadome wybory decydują o tym, kim jesteśmy_ , nagle słowa Dumbledore’a zadźwięczały mu w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiło się ciepłe i zatroskane oblicze dyrektora. Czoło naznaczone głębokimi zmarszczkami i jasnoniebieskie oczy, w których odmalowywało się doświadczenie życiowe i niezwykła inteligencja. A on, Harry, zawiódł i zranił uczucia starszego czarodzieja, którego zawsze uważał za najpotężniejszego, jaki dotychczas chodził po ziemi.  
Ból wypełnił jego serce. Jak mógł pozwolić, aby słabość, gniew i chęć zemsty pokierowała jego czynami? Dlaczego dopuścił do głosu tę część swojej duszy, która przerażała nawet jego samego? Jednak miał jeszcze czas, aby zawrócić. Nie chciał stać się kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem. Przecież nie tego pragnął. Nadal kochał i za nic w świecie nie chciał stracić tego uczucia.  
— _Finite Incantatem_ — wyszeptał cicho bez użycia różdżki, nie spuszczając oczu ze Snape'a. Zaklęcia natychmiast puściły. — Sev… profesorze — dodał z wyraźnym wahaniem i niepewnością w swoim głosie.  
Nie potrafił, nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć imienia tego mężczyzny. Przecież nigdy wcześniej go nie użył. Nawet, gdy się kochali. Imiona zbyt zbliżały, dawały pewną więź emocjonalną, a przecież oni jej nie potrzebowali. Chcieli jedynie zapomnieć. Chociażby na jeden moment nie myśleć o wojnie, krwi, śmierci, Voldemorcie czy tych wszystkich sprawach, które ich przytłaczały i doprowadzały do szału, utraty zmysłów. Coś, na czym mogliby się oprzeć, co dałoby im jakąś motywację do życia. Tego właśnie szukali. Wszystkie momenty, które dzielili ze sobą, gdy ich oczy spotykały się w bezgłośnej rozmowie i obustronnym zrozumieniu, to właśnie były ich _skradzione chwile._ Jednak nie miały one nic wspólnego z obietnicami czy zapewnieniami kochanków. Pozwalały im jedynie zapomnieć.  
Te momenty ich intymności właśnie to dla niego znaczyły. Znaczyły dla _nich._ Kochał tego mężczyznę z jego wadami i zaletami, ale zgodził się na ten niezobowiązujący układ. Układ, który mu się nie podobał, ale pozwalał na kilka sekund poczuć się z nim jednością. Nienawidził się za to, gdyż głęboko w swojej podświadomości czuł się jak złodziej.  
Jednak teraz, te emocje, które dostrzegł w tych niesamowicie czarnych oczach, nie były tymi, które pragnął zobaczyć.  
— Przepraszam. — Ogromne poczucie winy pojawiło się w szmaragdowym spojrzeniu. Harry niepewnie podszedł do mężczyzny i wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jego twarzy. Jednak zawahał się i opuścił ją. — Przez moment stałem się kimś, kim mógłbym być, ale... O Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem.  
Czarne źrenice Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i stały ponownie chłodne. Znów na jego twarzy pojawiła się jakże znajoma maska opanowania i dystansu. Jednak po mimo tego, Harry mógł dostrzec, że Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie pobladł i cień strachu mignął w jego obsydianowych oczach.  
— Wyjdź — rozkazał drżącym głosem, gdy dostrzegł, że chłopak otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. — Po prostu wyjdź — dodał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, widząc, że Gryfon wyraźnie się waha.  
Harry wycofał się w kierunku drzwi i bez słowa wybiegł z kwater nauczyciela.  
Snape wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał chłopak.  
— Nie wiem, który z was jest większym głupcem. — Szafirowe oczy przeniosły się od drzwi do Mistrza Eliksirów.  
W jednym z foteli siedziała Julie. Wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do mężczyzny w czerni, który drżąc na całym ciele, opał się o ścianę i zamknął oczy.  
— Ale stawiam na ciebie. — Zmarszczyła brwi, unosząc głowę, aby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. — Z jakiś powodów on jest gotowy ofiarować ci wszystko, czego byś tylko zapragnął. Odtrącasz go, a przecież sam oddałbyś za niego życie. Czy mam rację?  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i odgarnęła kosmyki włosów, które zsunęły się jej do oczu.  
— Naprawdę nie wiem, co on w tobie widzi. Jesteś jednym z _nich_ — dodała niezwykle lodowato i skierowała się w stronę fotela. — Nie rozumiem tego, co was łączy. Jednak — zawahała się i opadła ponownie w miękki fotel, którego poduszki nie ugięły się pod jej ciężarem — dopóki nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał, nie zamierzam w to ingerować.  
Snape otworzył oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech, podszedł do drzwi.  
Julie przyjrzała się mu, a jej szafirowe oczy zalśniły jasnym blaskiem.  
— Czy musiałabym ci go odebrać, abyś okazał jakieś emocje? — Jej drobne usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim i demonicznym uśmiechu.  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z lochów. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawana czuł się bezsilny i naprawdę zdesperowany. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie. Jednak w tej chwili było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej od tego miejsca, a w szczególności od Harry’ego Pottera. Idąc ciemnymi korytarzami Hogwartu, nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy znalazł się na dziedzińcu szkolnym. Noc była nadzwyczaj spokojna i mroźna. Biały puch pokrywał ławki, gałązki drzew i krzewów.  
Tak, to miejsce niosło ze sobą wspomnienia. Jedna noc, która wywróciła jego życie do góry nogami. Zgubny pocałunek. Czy żałował? Nie potrafił tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Jednak jednego był całkiem pewny. Jego pragnienia i uczucia względem chłopca znacznie zmieniły się od tamtej nocy. To miał być tylko układ bez zobowiązań, ale coś poszło nie tak i stał się on czymś więcej niżby chciał. Pytanie tylko, _czym?_ W tym momencie, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia i nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Natomiast pewny był jednego. To, co się wydarzyło, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Jednak nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Nagle w jego głowie zadźwięczały bardzo wyraźnie słowa Karkowicha. _'Posiadłeś go, jest cały twój. A on, czy również cię posiadł? Czy wdarł się w twoje życie, w twoje… serce? Sądzę, że jeszcze nie, bo to byłaby twoja klęska, porażka. Pragniesz władzy, a gdy władza jest większa od twojej, uginasz się pod nią, ale nigdy dobrowolnie, zawsze dumny. Czyż nie, Severusie? O tym też nie zapominaj, gdyż ten dzieciak ma władzę.'_ Snape zadrżał. Ten cholerny wampir miał rację. Chłopak w jakiś sposób zdołał go opętać. Wdarł się w jego uporządkowane życie i wywrócił je do góry nogami.  
Spojrzał na zwęglony krzew.  
Wiedział, że Potter użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. W tym miejscu unosiła się aura czarnej magii. Czuł ją doskonale i nadal nie potrafił pojąć, jak szesnastolatek może dysponować tak potężną mocą. Szczerze wątpił, aby chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z zaklęcia, jakiego użył. Z drugiej strony, mógł się jednak mylić. Potter był dla niego nadal jedną wielką zagadką. Taki potencjał w tak młodym i niedoświadczonym czarodzieju, to było wręcz niepojęte. Jednak czuł jego magiczną aurę za każdym razem, gdy przebywał z chłopcem. Albus miał rację, ta wyraźnie niekontrolowana moc jest niebezpieczna. Może go zniszczyć i skierować na ciemną stronę, a wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia były tego dowodem. _Dziś prawie uległeś pokusie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. _A ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu._  
Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z własnych uczuć. Był zdecydowanie bardziej rozbawiony niż przerażony faktem, że nie miało dla niego znaczenia, po jakiej stronie jest Potter. Oczywiście tak długo, jak chłopak chciał dzielić ją z nim. _Merlinie, dopomóż, nie powinien nawet rozważać takiej możliwości_ , skarcił się w duchu. Musiał to zakończyć i to zanim wydarzenia staną się nieodwracalne w skutkach.  
— Pogrążony we własnych myślach, Severusie?  
Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął, ale nie wydawał się być zaskoczony widokiem starszego czarodzieja w granatowej szacie, który bezgłośnie pojawił się tuż przy nim.  
— Co z młodym Weasleyem?  
— Będzie żył. Stracił sporo krwi, ale jego stan jest już stabilny. Poppy się nim zajęła. Prawdopodobnie nie obudzi się wcześniej niż za dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Wszystko będzie zależało od tego, jak szybko jego organizm zregeneruje utraconą krew. Jest młody i silny, wyjdzie z tego. Co do panny Granger, to odzyskała przytomność. Jest teraz pod działaniem eliksiru uspokajającego. Twój podopieczny, Mark, nie odstępuje jej na krok. Chłopiec jest nadal przestraszony, ale nic mu nie jest. Poppy poda im obojgu eliksir bezsenny. — Snape milczał. — Obawiam się, że na wyjaśnienia będziemy musieli poczekać do rana — kontynuował dyrektor. — Teraz musimy znaleźć Harry’ego. Może on będzie w stanie przybliżyć nam…  
— Z całym szacunkiem, Albusie, ale wiedziałeś, kim on był — warknął gniewnie, przerywając starszemu czarodziejowi. — Pozwoliłeś temu cholernemu krwiopijcy wejść do Hogwartu i uczyć dzieci! Wystawiłeś ich życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wspomnę o tym, że wiedziałeś, że był Śmierciożercą!  
— Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne — odparł dyrektor spokojnie, ale z mocą w swoim głosie. — To jest wojna, Severusie. Tu nie ma reguł. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że nasze decyzje pochłoną jak najmniejszą ilość ofiar.  
Snape zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
— Doskonale o tym wiem. Ale może był inny sposób.  
— Zrozum, że to była jedyna słuszna decyzja. Zdemaskowanie Karkowicha pociągnęłoby za sobą o wiele większe konsekwencje, a nawet całkiem możliwe, że nie obyłoby się bez ofiar.  
— To czyste szaleństwo. Wszystko i tak wyszło na jaw, a my nadal nie wiemy, kim on tak naprawdę był. Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony, gdy dowie się o stracie, jaką poniósł. Plan zawiódł, a twój Złoty Chłopiec cię znienawidził. Tego chciałeś?  
— Nie. Jednak liczyłem się z tą ewentualnością. — Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu i cień smutku pojawił się w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach. — Jednak Harry nadal ma ciebie. On darzy cię zaufaniem.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał, czując nagły niepokój.  
— Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Severusie. Może i jestem stary, ale nadal mam pełną kontrolę nad tym, co dzieje się w szkole. — Blady uśmiech pojawił się na zmęczonej twarzy dyrektora. — Harry posiada moc, bardzo potężną moc. Niekontrolowana jest niezwykle niebezpieczna. Także dla niego samego. To jeszcze dziecko, nie ma nawet siedemnastu lat. Jego magia jest potężna, ale nadal nie jest w pełni ukształtowana i _ukierunkowana._ Wiesz o tym, prawda, Severusie?  
— Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape. — Jednak nadal nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz?  
— Zamek jest obłożony potężnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i alarmującymi. Wprawdzie nie mogę zapobiec użycia zaklęcia niewybaczalnego w szkole, ale wiem, kiedy i gdzie takie zostaje rzucone.  
Snape pobladł, gdy nagle dotarł do niego sens słów dyrektora.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
— Widziałeś — odparł po chwili, a jego głos wyraźnie zadrżał. — Mnie i Pottera, tamtego wieczora.  
Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i przesunął palcami po swojej długiej, śnieżnobiałej brodzie.  
— Nie przeczę — odrzekł cicho. — Muszę przyznać, że to było dość… nieoczekiwane. Zważywszy na twoją wcześniejszą antypatię względem tego chłopca.  
— Na Merlina — wydusił z siebie Snape, patrząc z przerażeniem na spokojny wyraz twarzy starszego czarodzieja. — Dlaczego nie zareagowałeś? To, co się wydarzyło, było wbrew regulaminowi szkolnemu. On jest uczniem. Albusie…  
— Wystarczy — przerwał stanowczo dyrektor. — To prawda, Severusie, nie pochwalam relacji, jaka się między wami wywiązała. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji, to nie czas ani miejsce, aby to roztrząsać.  
Dyrektor odwrócił się, aby odejść.  
— On jeszcze nie jest gotowy — odezwał się zrezygnowanym tonem Snape, a jego twarz wyraźnie pobladła. — On… nie jest na to gotowy.  
Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed wejściem do szkoły.  
— Nie, Severusie — odparł niezwykle miękko. — To _my_ nie jesteśmy gotowi.  
Po tych słowach dyrektor znikł w holu prowadzącym do zamku. Snape został sam. Nagle zamarł, czując czyjąś obecność.  
— _Accio peleryna–niewidka._  
Pochwycił ją w locie i spojrzał centralnie w szmaragdowe oczy, w których dostrzegł jedynie rezygnację i smutek. Twarz Gryfona była lekko blada.  
— Potter, mogłem się tego spodziewać — odezwał się zirytowanym tonem, choć przebrzmiewało przez niego zmęczenie. — Nie masz za grosz szacunku dla cudzej prywatności.  
— Ja tu byłem pierwszy — odparł chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. — Szukałem chwili samotności, aby to wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Jakoś poukładać.  
— Potter...  
— On wiedział o wszystkim — wtrącił cicho Harry. — Od samego początku.  
— Wygląda na to, że tak — przyznał niechętnie Snape.  
— Nie rozumiem tego. Dlaczego nic nie zrobił? Przecież… czy nie powinien nam przeszkodzić? Wyciągnąć jakieś konsekwencje?  
 _Tak, to było bardzo dobre pytanie_ , przyznał w myślach Snape. Pytanie, na które chyba już znał odpowiedź i zupełnie mu się ona nie podobała.  
— Powiedz mi, Potter, ale tak szczerze — zaczął Snape wyraźnie zmęczonym tonem, pocierając palcami skronie. — Czy to by coś zmieniło? Czy zrezygnowałbyś? Nie, nie sądzę. — Harry odwrócił zawstydzony wzrok, unikając badawczego spojrzenia czarnych oczu, co tylko utwierdziło Snape'a w trafności swojego stwierdzenia. — Po drugie, podejrzewam, że dyrektor musiał mieć jakiś ważny powód, aby nie interweniować. Możliwe, że w jego mniemaniu, to coś w rodzaju kolejnego poświęcenia w imię wyższego dobra. — Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. — Tak, to całkiem do niego podobne.  
— I co teraz będzie? — odparł Harry, spoglądając ponownie na mężczyznę.  
— Nic. Dyrektor wyraźnie określił swoje stanowisko. Jestem nauczycielem, a ty uczniem. To nie powinno się wydarzyć.  
— Ale stało się — odparł chłopak, starając się powstrzymać drżenie własnego głosu. — I nie żałuję tego.  
Przez moment Snape milczał, jakby się zastanawiał nad doborem właściwych słów. Tak, Albus miał rację i nienawiedził za to tego starego czarodzieja, który z niezwykłą łatwością manipulował ludźmi, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel.  
— Potter, to nie jest takie proste. Musisz zrozumieć, że...  
— Nie, w porządku — przerwał mu Harry, starając się utrzymać własne emocje na wodzy. Ton Snape’a powiedział mu już wystarczająco dużo. To bolało, bardziej niż jakiekolwiek znane mu zaklęcie torturujące. — Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zostało już powiedziane, profesorze.  
Harry zamilkł i chciał się odsunąć, najlepiej uciec, ale silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku i mężczyzna przyciągnął chłopca do siebie. Gryfon próbował się wyrwać z uścisku, ale bezskutecznie. Nagle przestał walczyć i przylgnął do Snape’a, ukrywając twarz w jego czarnym płaszczu.  
— Przepraszam — odezwał się starszy czarodziej. — To moja wina. Pozwoliłem zabrnąć temu zbyt daleko. Merlinie, ja nawet nie powinienem pozwolić, aby to w ogóle się zaczęło.  
Harry drgnął.  
— Nie musi pan nic mówić — wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na szacie czarodzieja. — Od samego początku to był układ. Tylko, że ja...  
— Nie kończ — przerwał mu miękko, odgarniając kosmyki czarnych włosów z czoła chłopca. Uniósł jego podbródek i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy. — Wierząc, że to był tylko układ, będziemy okłamywać samych siebie. To coś znacznie więcej. Najwyraźniej obaj straciliśmy nad tym kontrolę. Nawet możliwe, że od samego początku jej nie mieliśmy. Wszystko, co próbuje się budować na kłamstwie, wcześniej czy później runie. Im dłużej będziemy w tym trwać i okłamywać samych siebie, tym więcej bólu nam to przyniesie.  
Chłopak chciał zaprzeczyć, ale niespodziewanie Snape nachylił się i musnął swoimi wargami usta Harry'ego. Te lekko rozwarły się, pozwalając na delikatny i subtelny pocałunek. Przez jeden moment czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, a magia delikatnie balansowała wokół nich.  
Harry wsunął palce w czarne włosy mężczyzny. Wanilia.... znów czuł ten charakterystyczny i lekko odurzający zapach. Pocałunek został przerwany i chłopak cofnął się o krok.  
— Nie żałuję tego, co się między nami wydarzyło — odezwał się Harry niepewnie. — Ja…  
Snape przerwał mu, przykładając palec do jego ust. Na pytające spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu, jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Więc wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej? — zirytował się chłopak, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło?  
— Nawet ty w to nie wierzysz, Potter — odparł cicho Snape. — Nie, nic już nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Nigdy.  
— Zostaw mnie — odparł Harry niezwykle chłodno, odwracając wzrok. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując cisnące mu się do oczu łzy. — Zostaw mnie samego.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się, ale po chwili skinął głową i ruszył bez słowa w kierunku wejścia do zamku. Harry śledził go wzrokiem, zniknął w ciemnym holu.  
Gryfon zadrżał. Teraz znowu był sam na dziedzińcu szkolnym. To nadal bolało, ta samotność, brak znajomego ciepła. Już nic nie było takie samo. Odruchowo i jakby nerwowo zwilżył wargi. Nadal czuł na nich smak ostatniego pocałunku. Kolejna _skradziona chwila._ Jedna z tak wielu, których przyszło mu zaznać…  
Natłok niespokojnych myśli kłębił mu się w głowie i poczuł lekkie zawroty. To wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko i zaczynał się w tym gubić. Teraz już nie był do końca pewny własnych uczuć. Przykucnął, opierając się o kamienny murek fontanny i schował twarz w dłoniach. Po jego bladych policzkach spływały pojedyncze łzy bezsilności. Drżał z emocji lub zimna, właściwie powód nie miał już większego znaczenia.  
Harry nie był pewny, jak długo tak siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach. Nagle syknął pod wpływem gwałtownego bólu, który prawie rozsadził mu czaszkę. Otworzył oczy, które rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Nadal szkliły się od łez. Chłopak poderwał się z miejsca i puścił biegiem w kierunku wejścia do zamku. Zupełnie zapomniał o Voldemorcie i o wizji, którą mu wysłał. Teraz mroczny czarodziej wzywał swoich Śmierciożerców. Harry czuł jego furię i gniew. Więc pokazanie Voldemortowi obrazu martwego Karkowicha odniosło zamierzony skutek. Wizja zmusiła go wreszcie do podjęcia decyzji. Tak, mężczyzna był naprawdę wściekły i Harry'ego wypełniało uczucie satysfakcji z tego powodu. Zatrzymał się na moment przy oknie i spojrzał w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.  
Teraz musiał zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. W tym momencie był to jego główny i najważniejszy cel. Snape będzie musiał poczekać. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Przecież był Gryfonem, a oni się nie poddają bez walki. W końcu mężczyzna sam przyznał, że to, co ich łączyło, było czymś więcej. Poczuł, jak w jego sercu zatlił się mały promyk nadziei. Jeżeli tylko uda im się w jakiś sposób przetrwać ostateczną bitwę, to będą mieli mnóstwo czasu, aby poznać się na nowo. Zbudować ich relację bez kłamstw, oprzeć na szczerości.  
Miał już odejść, gdy dostrzegł znajomą postać, która pod osłoną nocy przemykała się w kierunku błoni. Chłopak wstrzymał na moment oddech, a serce w jego piersi zabiło szybciej.  
Zamarł.  
— Niech to szlag — wysyczał do siebie, zaciskając pięści. — Cholerny drań.  
Nagle jego gniew zastąpiło przerażenie i puścił się biegiem w kierunku lochów. Z łatwością odnalazł wejście do dormitorium Ślizgonów.  
— Kurwa — zaklął, uderzając pięścią w zimny kamień, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znał hasła, a bez niego nie było mowy o dostaniu się do środka.  
Nagle nieruchoma ściana drgnęła, a z wyjścia wyłoniła się postać ubrana w czarny płaszcz. Pod kapturem dostrzegł kosmyki blond włosów.  
— Co do…  
Zanim zaskoczony Ślizgon zdążył wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę, został przyparty do chłodnego muru, a dłoń Harry'ego zatkała mu usta.  
— Nawet nie drgnij — wysyczał cicho do ucha chłopaka i wbił koniec różdżki w jego bok. — Wyświadczysz mi przysługę i zabierzesz do Voldemorta.  
Ślizgon zadrżał, słysząc imię mrocznego czarodzieja.  
— Zabiorę rękę, ale jeden gwałtowny ruch, Malfoy, a będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobisz. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja wiem, jak rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne.  
— Jesteś obłąkany, Potter — odparł Draco lodowato, spoglądając w zielone oczy Gryfona.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Obłąkany? Być może, ale nie w takim stopniu jak ty, gdy znęcałeś się nad tą nieszczęsną mugolską dziewczyną.  
— Ty…  
W szarych oczach pojawił się szok i niedowierzanie.  
— Tak, czasami widzę więcej niż bym chciał — odparł zimno. — A teraz rusz się. Idziemy.  
Harry pchnął chłopaka przed siebie. Malfoy chciał zaprotestować, ale zmienił zamiar, gdy koniec różdżki Gryfona wbił się w jego kark. W zupełnej ciszy wymknęli się z zamku i w śniegu brnęli w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, aby znaleźć się poza obszarem antyteleportacyjnym. Harry przez całą drogę uważnie obserwował Ślizgona. On był jego jedyną szansą na dostanie się przed oblicze Voldemorta. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży na czas.  
— Stój — odezwał się Gryfon. — Teraz zabierz mnie do niego.  
— Naprawdę ci odbiło, Potter. On cię zabije.  
— Więc w czym problem? Jeżeli mu się uda, to pozbędziesz się mnie raz na zawsze, a Voldemort jeszcze cię wynagrodzi za tę przysługę.  
Ślizgom spojrzał na niego z mieszanką złości i nienawiści. Bez słowa chwycił dłoń bruneta, a następnie drugą ręką dotknął palącego Mrocznego Znaku na swoim lewym przedramieniu.  
Nagle świat wokół nich zawirował.  
Harry znalazł się na jakimś wzgórzu, pośród ruin, które były prawdopodobnie pozostałością po zamku. Jego zielone oczy natychmiast dostrzegły zmierzające w jego stronę czerwone światło. Odepchnął Malfoya i odskoczył w kierunku najbliższego głazu, aby się uchronić przed urokiem. Przez jeden przerażający moment miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie i znowu znalazł się na cmentarzu. To wspomnienie niosło ze sobą zbyt bolesne uczucia. Odsunął je od siebie, aby skupić się na bieżącej chwili. Nie miał już czternastu lat i nie był przerażonym dzieckiem. Tym razem znalazł się tu z własnej woli i nie był tak bezbronny, jak wtedy. Zacisnął lekko drżące palce na różdżce i wyszedł ostrożnie zza skały, jednak stanął na tyle blisko niej, aby w razie potrzeby móc się ponownie za nią schronić.  
Na przeciwko niego stali Śmiercożecy z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, gotowi w każdej chwili ich użyć. Chłopak na krótką chwilę zamarł. Światło księżyca rozjaśniało śnieżnobiałe maski, ślizgając się po ich gładkich powierzchniach. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa na ten niesamowity i przerażający zarazem widok.  
— Kogóż my tu mamy? — rozległ się cichy, niezwykle zimny głos, którego nienawidził z całego serca. — Ach, Pan Potter. Co za nieoczekiwana wizyta.  
— Voldemort — wysyczał Harry i jego zielone oczy spotkały się z rubinowym spojrzeniem, w którym dostrzegł wyraźne zaintrygowanie.  
Następnie te demoniczne oczy spoczęły na Malfoyu, który natychmiast znalazł się na kolach przed swoim Panem. Chłopak nie śmiał podnieść wzroku na rozgniewanego czarodzieja.  
— Błagam o wybaczenie, mój Panie — wydusił z siebie drżącym głosem. — Zmusił mnie, abym go zabrał. Ja…  
— Zamilcz głupcze — wysyczał Voldemort, mijając przerażonego chłopaka. — Z tobą policzę się później. A teraz zajmijmy się naszym… _gościem._  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy rubinowe oczy zwróciły się ponownie w jego kierunku. Instynktowne cofnął się o krok i skierował różdżkę w stronę mrocznego czarodzieja.  
— Ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć — odezwał się rozbawionym tonem. Wszyscy stojący najbliżej Voldemorta, cofnęli się. — Głupi i bezmyślny smarkacz. Jak widzę, mój Mistrz Eliksirów wziął sobie swoje zadanie zbyt do serca.  
Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł leżącego na ziemi mężczyznę. Snape miał bardziej niż zwykle pobladłą twarz, a z nosa i lekko rozchylonych ust sączyła się krew. Nie poruszał się.  
— Coś ty mu zrobił? — wysyczał chłopak z furią.  
— Och, jeszcze nic. — Vodemort uśmiechnął się demonicznie i jego rubinowe oczy pociemniały. — Poniesie zasłużoną karę, jak każdy zdrajca. Przedtem jednak będzie świadkiem, jak nadzieja świata czarodziejskiego wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. _Enervate!_  
Snape otworzył oczy i jego wyraz jego twarzy nagle stężał, gdy dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje. Zanim zdążył zareagować dwóch Śmierciożerców pochwyciło go za ramiona i unieruchomiło. Próbował się wyszarpać, ale to jedynie sprawiło mu jeszcze większy ból.  
— Wszystko w porządku, profesorze? — zapytał niepewnie Harry, widząc, że twarz Snape’a pobladła jeszcze bardziej, gdy ten zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. — Mówiłem, że znajdę inny sposób.  
— Głupi dzieciak — wychrypiał z trudem Snape.  
W czarnym spojrzeniu nie było gniewu, jedynie zmęczenie i bezsilność.  
— Tak, ma pan rację, profesorze — odparł miękko i przerwał kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, aby spojrzeć w czerwone oczy Voldemorta, który stał naprzeciw niego. — Jednak jestem już zmęczony grą i nie podoba mi się rola pionka w tej wojnie. Każdy czegoś ode mnie oczekuje. Jednak nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, aby zapytać mnie o zdanie. O to, czego _ja_ chcę. Nikt — dodał znacznie ciszej, a jego twarz stała się bez wyrazu. — Zniszczyłeś mi życie, odebrałeś wszystko, na czym mi zależało. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że się do ciebie przyłączę? Cóż, jeżeli tak, to moja odpowiedz brzmi: _nie._ — Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w czerwone, chłodne oczy, które wypełniały się chęcią mordu. — Prędzej zająłbym twoje miejsce, _Tom._  
Przez moment zapanowała paraliżująca cisza.  
— Jesteś wielkim głupcem, Potter. — Niezwykle zimny i spokojny głos Voldemorta ociekał jadem. — A wiesz jak kończą głupcy?  
— Żal mi ciebie — odparł Harry, unosząc powoli różdżkę. Śmierciożercy natychmiast wyciągnęli swoje, gotowi do użycia ich w razie konieczności. — Boisz się mnie? — zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem Gryfon. — Jesteś tak słaby, że potrzebujesz armii, aby mnie zniszczyć?  
Mroczny czarodziej zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i powstrzymał gestem dłoni swoje sługi.  
— On jest mój — wysyczał. — Zobaczmy, jakie postępy poczyniłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania, panie Potter. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, poradziłeś sobie całkiem nieźle z jednym z moich najwierniejszych sług. Tak, to może być naprawdę interesujący pojedynek, chłopcze. Jednak twój ostatni.  
— _Uważaj, Tom_ — wysyczał Harry w mowie węży, wprawiając w konsternację Śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta. — _Niedocenianie wroga źle sssię kończy. Ja już odrobiłem ssswoją lekcję._  
Rozbłysło jasne światło i urok, przelatujący tuż nad głową Harry’ego, uderzył z trzaskiem w jedną z marmurowych figur, która z hukiem zwaliła się na ziemię.  
Śmierciożercy znacznie cofnęli się. Jedynie Harry i Voldemort stali naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.  
— Czy i tym razem zamierzasz uciekać, Potter?  
— Nie, nie zamierzam. Przepowiednie czas dopełnić — odparł chłodno chłopak, a widząc wyraźną konsternację w czerwonych ślepiach, uśmiechnął się i dodał: — Tak, Tom, znam jej treść. _Petrificius totalus._  
— _Crucio!_  
Harry uchylił się przed klątwą.  
— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknął, ale Voldemort skutecznie rozproszył jego zaklęcie.  
— Tylko na tyle cię stać, Harry? — wysyczał, a jego wąskie wargi ułożyły się szyderczy uśmiech, widząc furię w zielonych oczach chłopaka. — Przecież stać cię na więcej, znacznie więcej. Już raz użyłeś zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, pamiętasz? A nawet zabiłeś...  
Harry poczuł, jak oddech więźnie mu piersi.  
— Zamknij się! — krzyknął chłopak, ściskając desperacko różdżkę w ręce. — Nie masz o niczym pojęcia.  
— Mylisz się, chłopcze — Voldemort okrążał go i Gryfon miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w pułapce. — Czuję twoje emocje. Gniew, złość, nienawiść i nawet… miłość. Czuję je nawet teraz.. _Mitto.*_  
— _Vito!*_  
Zaklęcie tarczy nie podziałało i Harry został pchnięty na kamienną ścianę z ogromną siłą. Krew popłynęła mu z ust i nosa. Lekko otępiały z powodu bólu, ledwie zdał sobie sprawę, że lodowate palce mrocznego czarodzieja pochwyciły jego podbródek i uniosły go brutalnie.  
— _Nadal jesssteś ssssłaby, zbyt sssłaby, aby mnie pokonać_ — wysyczał Voldemort w mowie węży. — _Tylko ty ssstoisz mi na drodze do uzyssskania władzy. Twoja śmierć uczyni ze mnie najpotężniejssszego czarodzieja na świecie._  
Nagle Harry otworzył oczy, które, lekko zamglone, przybrały barwę szafiru. Voldemort jak oparzony wypuścił chłopaka i gwałtownie się cofnął.  
— Ty, to nie możliwe — warknął z wyraźnym przerażeniem, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. — Ty jesteś _martwa…_  
— _Luminis_ — wyszeptał z trudem Gryfon, dochodząc do siebie.  
Zaklęcie uderzyło w całkowicie nieprzygotowanego na obronę Voldemorta, który został zmuszony zasłonić oczy przed rażącym światłem.  
Zapanowała martwa cisza.  
Gdy Harry podniósł się z ziemi, poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera. Mgła, gęsta niczym mleko pojawiła się znikąd i ogarnęła całą polanę. Nagle wszystko stało się zamazane i niewyraźne. Powietrze, którym oddychał, było zimne. Gryfon zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, panicznie rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, w nadziei że uda mu się dostrzec chociaż zarys jakiegoś kształtu czy postaci.  
Różdżka w je go ręce zadrżała.  
Nagle odwrócił się, ale było już za późno. Jasne światło uderzyło w niego i miał wrażenie, jakby coś uniemożliwiało mu oddychanie. Stracił równowagę i potknął się o wystającą kamienną płytę. Upadł ponownie, tym razem uderzając ramieniem o ostry kamień. Syknął z bólu. Uwięziony pomiędzy skalnymi głazami miał ograniczoną możliwość ruchu. Odzyskując jednak szybko orientacje, dostrzegł przed sobą Voldemorta wyłaniającego się z mgły.  
Miał wrażenie, że serce tłucze się w jego piersi jak oszalałe. Prawie tak ogłuszająco, że nie słyszał słów wypowiedzianych przez wściekłego Voldemorta, nawet swoich własnych. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie musiał. Po prostu wiedział, że brzmiały one tak samo.  
To były sekundy.  
Dwie zielone błyskawice zderzyły się ze sobą w jaskrawym rozbłysku.  
— Tym razem Priori Incantatem cię nie uratuje, Potter — wysyczał mroczny czarodziej, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.  
Harry czuł, że więź nie wytrzyma długo. Znowu miał to dziwne uczucie. Zupełnie jak wtedy na cmentarzu, gdy ich magia się spotkała. Moc tak potężna i przerażająca, której nie w sposób się oprzeć. Ona nie była już dla niego czymś obcym. Nie bał się jej. Dwa najpotężniejsze z mrocznych zaklęć połączyły się. To sprawiło, że więź między nimi stała się bardziej osobista, a tym samym magia identycznych uroków miała swobodny, niezakłócony przepływ. Cel został osiągnięty.  
Harry zacisnął palce na różdżce.  
Tym razem nie zamierzał zrywać połączenia. Tak, jeden z nich zginie. Tu i teraz. Tego był całkiem pewny. Rubinowe, zaskoczone spojrzenie spotkało się z zielonymi oczami, które lśniły determinacją i niezwykłą pewnością siebie.  
— Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mnie zniszczyć? — wysyczał jadowicie mroczy czarodziej. — Jestem nieśmiertelny. Nie jestem już człowiekiem, Potter.  
— Wiem — odparł cicho chłopak i jego ręce zadrżały z wysiłku. — Najpierw odbiorę ci to, co dla ciebie jest najcenniejsze. _Exsugere*_  
Przez krótką, ale przerażającą chwilę, Harry miał wrażenie, że nic się nie stanie.  
Nagle magiczne połączenie rozbłysło na srebrno i Voldemort krzyknął z bólu, który niespodziewanie rozszedł się po całym jego ciele. Mroczny czarodziej spojrzał na chłopaka z przerażeniem wyraźnie widocznym w czerwonych oczach. Mężczyzna chciał za wszelką cenę zerwać połączenie, ale wychodzące z niego srebrne nici oplotły jego dłonie niczym pajęczyna, a następnie wpełzły powoli na ramiona i wbiły się ostrymi końcami w ciało, zagłębiając się w nim.  
— Ty głupcze — wychrypiał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Sam… siebie zniszczysz. Nie jesteś w stanie… posiąść mocy, którą dysponuję.  
Harry desperacko zacisnął obie dłonie na różdżce, która wyraźnie się rozgrzała. Serce przyspieszyło w jego piersi i oddech stał się niespokojny. Potężna magia prawie boleśnie przepływała połączeniem zaklęć do jego palców, a następnie wnikała przez skórę. Czuł ją płynącą wzdłuż swojego kręgosłupa i w rozgrzanej krwi.  
To bolało, drżał na całym ciele.  
Nagle rozległ się przerażający wrzask i coś rozbłysło, przerywając połączenie...  
Harry poczuł zimno i otworzył powoli oczy. Z konsternacją zdał sobie sprawę, że leżał w śniegu. Po mgle nie było śladu. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał Voldemort. Teraz po mrocznym czarodzieju pozostała jedynie garstka popiołu. Bez magii stał się niczym.  
— Ty gówniarzu... — wykrzyczał wściekle ktoś z kręgu, przerywając chwilę ciszy i osłupienia, które ogarnęło postacie znajdujące się na wzgórzu. — _Avada Kedavra._  
Harry natychmiast zareagował, odskakując w bok. Zaklęcie niewybaczalne uderzyło w jednego ze Śmierciożerców, który chciał się wymknąć z kręgu. Upadł on na ziemię i chłopak dostrzegł bezwładną, srebrną dłoń w kłębach czarnego płaszcza. Poczuł niezwykłą satysfakcję, gdy uświadomił sobie, do kogo ona należała.  
Teraz nie było chwili do stracenia.  
— _Accio różdżka_ — wysyczał, odnajdując wzrokiem przedmiot leżący kilka metrów od niego. Akurat na czas, aby zablokować zaklęcie oszałamiające, które pognało w jego kierunku. — _Expelliarmus!_  
Zaklęcie z ogromną mocą uderzyło w jednego z atakujących go Śmieriożerców, który od siły uderzenia stracił przytomność.  
Chłopak natychmiast wstał na nogi i dostrzegł Snape'a, który walczył z Bellatrix. Poczuł gniew na widok kobiety, przez którą stracił swojego ojca chrzestnego. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i jego myśli pognały w kierunku jednego pragnienia.  
Zemsta… Wyszeptał mu znajomy, cichy głos w jego głowie.  
— Tak, zemsta — odparł do siebie cicho, a jego zielone oczy pociemniały.  
Z niezwykłą pewnością i determinacją skierował się w kierunku pojedynkującej się przy powalonej ścianie pary. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Śmierciożerców, którzy deportowali się w pospiechu, nie chcąc wdawać się walkę czy czekać na aurorów z Ministerstwa Magii. Czarny Pan nie żył, poniósł porażkę, więc nie widzieli sensu nastawiać własnego karku. Jedynie kilku najwierniejszych sług pozostało na polu bitwy, aby pomścić śmierć swojego Pana. Jednak Harry zwinnie uniknął rzucanych przez nich zaklęć uśmiercających i klątw, które teraz śmigały po polanie i; od czasu do czasu, rozbijały się o kamienne gruzy zamku.  
Snape, pod wpływem zaklęcia Crucio, upadł z krzykiem na ziemię. Bellatrix przyglądała się z mściwą satysfakcją, jak mężczyzna wije się przed nią z bólu.  
— Zdrajca — wysyczała jadowicie. — Wiedziałam, że nie można ci ufać. Wyrzekłeś się swojej krwi, naszego Pana. Zapłacisz za to. _Avada Kedav..._  
Jednak nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć zaklęcia, gdyż musiała się uchylić przed klątwą, która zmierzała dokładnie w jej kierunku.  
— Ty przeklęty gówniarzu! — krzyknęła, piorunując Harry’ego wzrokiem. — _Culter!*_  
Chłopak odskoczył w bok.  
— _Acusglacies.*_  
— _Abparies.*_ — warknęła kobieta z wyraźną furią w swoim głosie i zaklęcie tarczy zatrzymało urok.  
— _Sectio!*_ — krzyknął Harry i tym razem zaskoczona Lestrange wypuściła różdżkę z ręki. — _Crucio!_  
Chłopak stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, nad zwijającą się z bólu czarownicą.  
— To za Syriusza — odparł lodowato. Poczuł palący go w środku gniew i satysfakcję, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z zasnutymi obłędem oczami Bellatrix. Pomimo bólu jej twarz wykrzywił szyderczy uśmiech.  
— Jak widzę… chłopczyk czegoś się wreszcie nauczył — wychrypiała z trudem. — Jednak nadal nie jesteś w stanie zadać mi takiego bólu, jakbyś pragnął…  
Zielone oczy pociemniały.  
— Idź do diabła. _Avada..._  
— _Avada Kedavra._  
Inny, jakże znajomy i chłodny głos, uprzedził go.  
Chłopak zamrugał. Kobieta leżała na ziemi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jej usta nadal były wykrzywione w szyderczym uśmieszku. Serce na moment zamarło w Harrym i chłopak wrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na Snape'a, który leżał na ziemi. Mężczyzna miał wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę. Jego blada twarz była pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. Oczy zimne i puste, przerażające brakiem poczucia winy czy współczucia. Harry mógł przysiąc, że na moment pojawiła się w nich satysfakcja.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — wysyczał z gniewem Gryfon. Jego zielone oczy pociemniały, a magia zdawała się niebezpiecznie balansować wokół niego. — Ona należała do mnie! Zabrała mi jedyną osobę, która była moją prawdziwą rodziną. Jak mogłeś mi to odebrać? Jakim prawem…  
Ból i rozpacz pojawiła się w jego słowach, a zielone oczy zaszkliły się od napływających łez. Drżał na całym ciele z emocji, trzymając desperacko różdżkę skierowaną w Snape'a. Miał ochotę go zabić, zniszczyć za odebranie mu zemsty, a tym samym odkupienia w jakiejś części własnych win; jego dziecinnej głupoty i lekkomyślności, przez którą zginął Syriusz. Wypełniła go nienawiść do mężczyzny, który teraz wpatrywał się w niego chłodnym wzrokiem, w którym nie było strachu czy poczucia winy. Jedynie spokój i jakby ulga.  
Harry zacisnął drżące lekko wargi.  
Snape był taki sam jak inni, którzy chcieli za niego podejmować decyzje i kierować jego życiem. Cholerny drań i w dodatku kłamca.  
— To nie tędy droga — odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów spokojnie i bardzo powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z roztrzęsionego pod wpływem gniewu młodego mężczyzny. — To nie jest sposób na wymazanie przeszłości. Nawet zemsta nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Ona potrafi jedynie niszczyć. Jest jedynie pozornym i krótkotrwałym sposobem na rozwiązanie problemów, i nie przyniesie spokoju twojej duszy. Wierz mi, wiem co mówię.  
Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza.  
— Nienawidzę cię — warknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Łzy swobodnie spłynęły po jego zarumienionych od gniewu i wyczerpania policzkach.  
— Nawzajem, Potter — prychnął z rozbawieniem Snape, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Drżał na ciele, czując nadal skutki zaklęć torturujących. — Wracajmy do zamku. Już po wszystkim.  
Harry opuścił powoli różdżkę.  
— Tak, po wszystkim.  
Na wzgórzu, które teraz oświetlały pierwsze promyki porannego słońca, zapanowała przejmująca cisza. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy zdążyli zbiec. Jedynie kilka bezwładnych ciał leżało w śniegu. Jednak Harry’ego zupełnie to nie obchodziło. Zrobił to, co miał zrobić. Reszta już była bez znaczenia. _Czy to naprawdę koniec?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nagle zimny dreszcz niepokoju przeszył jego ciało. Natychmiast czujnie przebiegł wzrokiem po kamiennych ruinach, dostrzegając niską postać w czarnej szacie, która wysunęła się z cienia najbliższego filaru.  
Zamarł.  
Szare oczy młodego Malfoya, które przepełnione były furią i łzami gniewu, wpatrywały się w Mistrza Eliksirów. Blade wargi Ślizgona drżały pod wpływem wypowiadanych słów śmiertelnej klątwy. Zielona błyskawica pognała w kierunku Snape'a.  
Reszta była już tylko ułamkiem sekundy.  
 _Dziękuję, Harry…_ Słowa, wypowiedziane cichym i znajomym dziewczęcym głosem, pojawiły się w jego głowie i miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą uśmiechającą się Julie. _Życie za inne życie…_ Po chwili zapanowała idealna cisza i poczuł, że przyjemne i kojące ciepło rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele. _Żegnaj…_ Rozbrzmiało jeszcze ledwie dosłyszalnie i chłopak otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć strugę zielonego światła uderzającą prosto w pierś Malfoya. Ten osunął się na ziemię. Szare oczy chłopaka zastygły w wyrazie bólu, a na jego bladych policzkach nadal były widoczne świeże ślady łez.  
Harry stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w bezwładne ciało Ślizgona. Po chwili sięgnął ręką i chwycił łańcuszek, który miał zawieszony na piersi. Połyskiwał on na jego dłoni w promieniach porannego, choć jeszcze zimowego słońca. Srebrne wieczko medalionu było przetopione, a ametyst pęknięty w kilku miejscach. Nie było w nim już magii.  
— Życie za inne życie… — wyszeptał do siebie Gryfon drżącym głosem.  
Łańcuszek wraz z zawieszką rozsypał się w proch, który porwał podmuch mroźnego wiatru. Tym razem, odchodząc, Julie darowała mu życie, zabierając w zamian inne. Nie musiała tego robić. Mogła go zabrać ze sobą. Przecież Voldemort przestał istnieć i świat już nie potrzebował Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Harry odruchowo dotknął czoła. Blizna nadal tam była. Czuł pod opuszkami palców, jak układa się w znajomy znak błyskawicy. Powinien czuć rozczarowanie, że nie znikła wraz z odejściem Voldemorta, jednak było inaczej. Ona stanowiła część jego, tę, która dawała mu pewność, że nie zapomni. Nie teraz, kiedy jego moc stanowiła jedność z magią Voldemorta, wzajemnie się uzupełniając. Poskromił tę siłę w sobie i był świadomy własnych możliwości. To uczucie władzy przerażało, ale równocześnie przynosiło ulgę i dawało mu tak potrzebne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
Harry poczuł ból w okolicach serca, który chłodem wypełnił jego ciało. Jednak, co przyjdzie mu z władzy, którą posiadł, skoro znowu był sam i nie miał już nic, o co mógłby walczyć. Wszystko, na czym mu zależało, zostało mu już dawno odebrane. Ciemna magia zebrała się wokół niego i na ułamek sekundy niezidentyfikowany cień zasnuł jego szmaragdowe oczy. Tak, teraz dysponował potężną mocą i mógł ją wykorzystać, aby…  
— Potter…  
Cichy i niepewny głos odezwał się tuż za nim i Harry zamrugał z konsternacją, otrząsając się z głębokiego zamyślenia. W nagłym natłoku niepokojących myśli zupełnie zapomniał o rannym Snapie. Odwrócił się i jego zielone oczy spotkały się czarnymi mężczyzny, który nadal klęczał na ziemi. Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego niezwykle intensywnie i Harry, mógł dostrzec więcej emocji w tym obsydianowym spojrzeniu, niż był w stanie rozróżnić.  
— Potter… — odezwał się ponownie Snape z mieszaniną strachu, niepewności i zaskoczenia. Jednak po chwili dodał niezwykle miękko: — Harry.  
Gryfon poczuł, jak serce przyspieszyło w jego piersi na dźwięk swojego imienia.  
 _Może jest jednak coś, o co mógłby jeszcze walczyć._  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.  
— Wracajmy, profesorze.  
Snape przez chwilę wahał się, ale przyjął oferowaną pomoc. Z trudem wstał i Harry musiał go podtrzymać. Bez słowa dotknął dłoni Snape'a i lekko ją ścisnął. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i Harry wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo.  
— _Dom._  
Świat zawirował wokół nich w znajomy sposób.  
  
W oknie najwyższej wieży Hogwartu paliło się światło. Albus Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem pogrążony w zamyśleniu. Nagle ciszę panującą w gabinecie, przerwał cichy śpiew feniksa.  
— Tak, chyba masz rację, mój drogi — przytaknął stary czarodziej z wyraźnym zmęczeniem w głosie, spoglądając na ptaka z nad połówek swoich okularów. — Zrobiłem tyle, na ile pozwoliło mi przeznaczenie. Najwyższy już czas pozostawić wydarzenia własnemu biegowi.  
Dumbledore ociężale wstał ze swojego fotela i podszedł do feniksa, który zagwizdał cicho w odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna wsunął palce w ognistozłote piórka, przeczesując je. Ptak siedzący na żerdzi przekręcił główkę, spoglądając rozumnie w jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora, które wypełniły się smutkiem.  
Cichy trzask i w gabinecie pojawił się skrzat, na którego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.  
— Witaj Zgredku, masz to, o co cię prosiłem?  
— Tak, Zgredek to znalazł. — Skrzat wyciągnął dłoń o pajęczych palcach, w której trzymał książkę oprawioną w skórę. Położył ją ostrożnie na blacie biurka. — Ale czy Harry Potter nie będzie szukał tej książki?  
Wielkie, okrągłe oczy wydawały się być przepełnione obawą i wahaniem. Dyrektor spojrzał ciepło na zatroskanego skrzata domowego.  
Nagle ten zamrugał, jakby z konsternacją i jego twarz rozpromieniła się.  
— Oczywiście, Zgredek się postara — odezwał się piskliwym głosem pełnym entuzjazmu. — Dopilnuje, aby poranna uczta była wyśmienita. Zgredek, natychmiast zabiera się do pracy!  
— Doskonały pomysł — przytaknął dyrektor, w którego jasnoniebieskich oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia.  
Skrzat pstryknął palcami i już go nie było.  
Natomiast stary czarodziej usiadł ponownie w swoim fotelu i otworzył książkę w miejscu, które zaznaczone było zakładką o barwach Gryffindoru. Pogładził swoją długą śnieżnobiałą brodę i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy wzrokiem znalazł interesujący go fragment tekstu.  
— Doskonale, mój chłopcze — odparł do siebie. — Doskonale…  
Następnie przekartkował książkę i zatrzymał się na spisie treści. Dotknął strony różdżką i tytuły rozdziałów zmieniły się, wraz zawartością ich stronic, które lekko rozbłysły niebieskim światłem. Jedynie tytuł jednego z rozdziałów nie uległ zmianie _Salazar Slytherin – prawda czy mit._ Dyrektor zamknął książkę. Przesunął palcami po wygrawerowanym napisie: **_Wojny stuleci._**  
Niewiele poniżej głównego tytułu zaczęły ujawniać się złote litery, które ułożyły się w napis.  
  
 ** _Wojny stuleci_**  
 ** _Wielcy o sztuce zdobywania władzy_**  
 _czyli: gdzie prawda miesza się z fikcją_ _  
  
Autorstwa, Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore_  
  
Czarodziej dotknął książkę końcem różdżki i ta znikła z cichym pyknięciem.  
— Czasami przeznaczeniu trzeba trochę dopomóc — odparł, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły się z jego nosa. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął małe pudełeczko z cytrynowymi dropsami. Włożył sobie jednego cukierka do ust, rozkoszując się jego smakiem. — Nie uważasz, mój drogi? — dodał, spoglądając na Fawkesa.  
Ptak nastroszył ognistozłote piórka i dyrektor zachichotał cicho. Po chwili jednak spoważniał i jego jasnoniebieskie oczy natychmiast pociemniały, przybierając barwę zbliżoną do szafiru.  
— Dokonałeś tego, Harry. — Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyczuwając własną magią nagłe wahanie mocy. — Wypełniłeś przepowiednie, mój drogi chłopcze. Jednak teraz czeka cię znacznie trudniejsza walka, a ja nie jestem w stanie ci w niej pomóc.  
  
 _Pewnego dnia_ _  
Odzyskamy nadzieję  
A orężem prawdy  
Przebijemy się  
Przez mury  
Kłamstw  
(‘Pewnego dnia’ – autorstwa: Gosi)_  
  
.......................................................  
 ** _* Abscondo_** _(ukryć) — zaklęcie służące do ukrywania przedmiotów o niewielkich rozmiarach._ _  
 *** Mangra** — roślina zielona, której korzeń jest wykorzystywany w eliksirach leczniczych. W zbyt dużych ilościach jest trujący. Mikstury z wykorzystaniem korzenia Mangry są nietrwałe. Po miesiącu mętnieją i nie dają się do spożycia.  
 ***Mitto** (rzucać, posyłać) — działa podobnie do Expelliarmus, ale jego siła uderzenia jest o wiele większa i wymaga dużego nakładu mocy. Zaklęcie nie zaliczane do żadnej dziedziny magii, gdyż jest stworzone przez samego Lorda Voldemorta i tylko on jest w stanie wykonać je poprawnie.  
 *** Vito** (unikać) — jedno z bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć zmieniających tor biegu innego zaklęcia. Działa tylko na proste uroki. W przypadku zaklęć o silniejszej mocy, osłabia ich działanie.  
 *** Luminis** (blask) — proste zaklęcie oślepiające (dekoncentrujące) przeciwnika, czarodzieja czy inne niebezpieczne stworzenie magiczne. Przyjmuje postać rozbłysku. Jest ono również doskonałe, aby na krótki moment pozbawić wampira zdolności hipnozy (czas - maksymalne do jednej minuty, a długość działania zaklęcia zależy od mocy rzucającego).  
 *** Exsugere** (wyssać) — nie jest to zaklęcie. Harry użył tego słowa jedynie w celu nadania kierunku przepływu magii.  
 *** Culter** (nóż) — klątwa z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, której efekt jest wyraźnie widoczny na ciele ofiary. Pozostawia głębokie lub płytkie rany cięte na skórze. Ich głębokość zależy od siły magicznej rzuconego zaklęcia. Rany są dość trudne do gojenia i ich wyleczenie wymaga trochę czasu. W połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi powoduje silny ból i większe uwrażliwienie ciała.  
 *** Acusglacies** ( **glacies** – lód; **acus** – igła) — zwykłe zaklęcie (dozwolone). Uczucie nieprzyjemnego nakłuwania ciała ostrym lodem. Pozostawia na dwie godziny zaczerwienione smugi i lekkie dreszcze. Zaklęcie nie powoduje trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.  
 *** Abparies** ( **paries** \- ściana) — zaklęcie tarczy na uroki, które oparte są na żywiołach.  
 *** Sectio** — Jest to zaklęcie używane najczęściej do tortur. Jest krótkotrwałe w działaniu. Rzucone na daną część ciała powoduje ostry ból, przypominający szybkie ciecia nożem. Nie pozostawia żadnych urazów fizycznych czy psychicznych na ofierze. Jedynie może spowodować, że w końcu osoba jemu poddana zemdleje. Jego siła zależy od osoby rzucającej i jej siły magicznej. Jest wykorzystywana, jako bolesna wersja Expelliarmus.  
 *** Rada Starszyzny** – są to bardzo rzadkie spotkania wampirów, którym przewodniczy grupa dwunastu najstarszych wampirów z danego klanu (każdy kraj ma własny klan, który dzieli się na mniejsze odłamy). Odbywają się jedynie w sytuacjach wymagających podjęcia istotnych dla całego klanu decyzji, czy w przypadku poważnych przewinień członków klanu, w celu osądzenia i wymierzenia kary. Te spotkania są bardzo rzadkie, gdyż dłuższe przebywanie wampirów w dużej grupie stanowi dla nich niebezpieczeństwo łatwego rozpoznania. Są to istoty magiczne, które nie lubią się rzucać zbytnio w oczy, a tym samym unikają kłopotów. Ponadto ich łowiecka natura buntuje się przeciwko konkurencji. W większej grupie stają się agresywne względem siebie.  
 *** fragment wiersza "Pewnego dnia”** – autorstwa: Gosi; ( zainspirował mnie ten wierszyk - na który natknęłam się przypadkiem w sieci - i tak o to powstały tytułowe ‘Skradzione Chwile’- to taka ciekawostka *^.^* )  
  
  
 **~o~~~o0o~~ KONIEC ~~o0o~~~o~**_


End file.
